Parachute
by Elite Fanfiction
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: Después de encontrar un niño abandonado en las calles de Seattle, Bella Swan lo cría como suyo por cinco años. ¿Qué le sucede a su vida cuando su familia biológica es encontrada?
1. Prólogo

**_Disclaimer:_** _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **KitsuShel** _. We just translate with her permission._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **KitsuShel** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Parachute**

 **By:** KitsuShel

 **Traducción:** luzalejatb

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Tomando una respiración profunda a través de su nariz, Bella se detuvo al lado de la carretera justo antes de una gran autopista. Mirando por el espejo retrovisor, observó a su hijo de ocho años. Su pierna se movía mientras se asomaba por la ventanilla, un rasgo nervioso que había heredado de ella. Pasó la mano por un mechón de cabello castaño rebelde, que tenía reflejos de bronce. Sus ojos de color verde esmeralda se dirigieron hacia los de ella rápidamente, antes de volver a desviar la mirada. Conocía al chico como la palma de su mano. Él era su mejor amigo, después de todo.

—Jack, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Bella en voz baja.

Él asintió rápidamente.

—Solo nervioso, ma, ¿sabes? —respondió, mirándola de nuevo.

Bella asintió. Más de la mitad del país les alejaba de casa. Aquí, a pocos kilómetros de Chicago, estaba una familia que Jack no había visto en más de cinco años. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué esperar, ya que había estado demasiado nerviosa para llamar y hablar con alguien. Todo este viaje había sido espontáneo. Tan pronto como el investigador privado que contrató, Jay Jenks, había encontrado a los Cullen, Bella reservó sus pasajes a Chicago, sin pensar las cosas a fondo. En ese momento, ella estaba llena de dudas.

" _Tal vez era mejor ir sola"_ , se preguntó. Jack era legalmente su hijo. No había manera de prepararse para lo que podía suceder cuando llamaran a esa puerta. ¿Podría ella compartirlo? ¿Podría renunciar a él?

El corazón de Bella instantáneamente empezó a martillar en su pecho y supo que lo último no era una opción. No podría sobrevivir sin él. Él era su vida.

Encendió y volvió a poner el coche en marcha pero se sintió tentada a dar la vuelta, dirigirse al aeropuerto y volver a volar hacia su pequeña y acogedora casa de tres dormitorios cerca de Seattle. Ella sabía que no podía hacer eso, Jack merecía enfrentar su pasado y reconciliarlo con su presente. Subió por el camino de casi dos kilómetros de largo y se detuvo frente a la enorme casa de tres pisos. Con otra respiración profunda, Bella apagó el coche y se quitó el cinturón de seguridad, al igual que Jack. Después de salir del asiento del conductor, se acercó a su hijo que ya estaba de pie junto a la puerta trasera del pasajero.

Extendió la mano hacia su madre sin poder apartar los ojos de la casa. Ella envolvió su pequeña mano en la suya y comenzó a caminar hacia adelante, subiendo las escaleras que conducían a un gran porche que tenía un columpio a un lado. La casa era blanca con marcos azules, con un aire muy sureño.

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó Bella, mirando a Jack.

Él asintió nerviosamente.

—Aunque siento que voy a vomitar —gimió ligeramente.

Ella se rió entre dientes, agradecida por la pequeña pausa en la tensión.

—Aquí vamos —susurró ella y presionó el dedo contra el timbre.

Ese fue el comienzo. Sus vidas cambiarían drásticamente después de eso; estaba segura. Ella rezó para que cambiara para mejor y no para peor.

* * *

 _¡Hola, hola! Acá estamos para festejar el tercer año del grupo de Facebook con ustedes. Y sí, lo hacemos con una nueva historia. :D_

 _Esta historia en particular nos encanta y la queríamos traducir hace mucho, así que cuando conseguimos el permiso fuimos muy felices. Ahora esperamos que ustedes la disfruten y amen tanto como nosotras._

 _Muchas gracias a la autora,_ **KitsuShel** _, por permitirnos compartir esta historia con ustedes._

 _Esperamos que nos acompañen en este camino y que nos cuenten qué les va pareciendo la historia en los comentarios._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **KitsuShel** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **KitsuShel** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Parachute**

 **By:** KitsuShel

 **Traducción:** luzalejatb

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **23 de septiembre de 2005**

—¡Bells! ¡Hora de moverse, niña, o llegarás tarde!

Gimiendo, Bella Swan se dio la vuelta y echó un vistazo por debajo de las sábanas a su reloj en la mesita de noche. **[7:38]**

—¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! —gritó saltando de la cama—. Estúpida alarma. ¡Argggh, voy a llegar tarde!

Apresuradamente, agarró unos jeans, una camiseta de los Rolling Stones raída y ropa interior limpia de su cajón, antes de precipitarse fuera de su habitación para ir al baño. Su padre, Charlie, estaba apoyado contra la pared entre las dos habitaciones con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Te quedaste dormida, mi niña?

Bella gruñó y cerró la puerta del baño con un resoplido. Después de cambiarse rápidamente y cepillarse los dientes, respiró hondo y miró al espejo mientras se cepillaba el cabello largo y castaño. Sus ojos eran redondos, grandes y de color chocolate. Su piel era pálida y su sonrisa podía iluminar una habitación, aunque ella pensaba que era bastante sencilla. Poniendo su cabello en una cola de caballo, se precipitó hacia su habitación para agarrar su mochila.

Charlie se paró en la cocina de color amarillo pálido y aseguró la tapa del termo de su hija, que ahora estaba lleno de chocolate caliente, su bebida favorita de la mañana. Salió al pasillo justo cuando ella bajaba las escaleras. Ella sonrió y lo abrazó.

—¡Gracias, papá, eres un salvavidas!

Charlie se sonrojó ligeramente y se rascó la nuca mientras la acompañaba a la puerta principal.

—Asegúrate de saludar a Alice y a Angela de mi parte.

Alice Brandon y Angela Weber eran las dos mejores amigas de Bella. Las tres fueron a la escuela secundaria de Forks juntas y decidieron tomar algunas clases en la Universidad de Port Angeles durante dos años antes de trasladarse a la Universidad de Washington. La madre de Angela falleció el año pasado, dejando al señor Weber y a Angela a cargo de sus hermanos gemelos de once años. Angela se sentía mejor esperando a que los chicos empezaran la escuela secundaria antes de transferirse al campus de UW en Seattle. Bella y Alice habían decidido seguir los pasos de su mejor amiga y permanecer cerca de casa un poco más.

Entrando de un salto a su vieja Chevy destartalada, que había sido un regalo por su cumpleaños número dieciséis de parte de Charlie, Bella se dirigió hacia Port Angeles. Si pudiera presionar a Bessie para ir al límite de velocidad, podría llegar a clase a tiempo.

Casi cuatro horas más tarde, Bella salió del edificio de Bellas Artes. Una hora y media para llegar allí y una clase de Periodismo de dos horas, hicieron que Bella estuviera malhumorada y hambrienta. Por suerte, se iba a encontrar con las chicas a pocas cuadras de distancia en un pequeño café, llamado irónicamente Brunch. Caminando enérgicamente las tres cuadras al café, Bella sacó su celular para revisar sus mensajes. Dos llamadas perdidas, una de Alice y otra de su novio, Jacob. Ella y Jake habían sido amigos desde que eran niños y cayeron en una relación fácil. Era más como salir con un mejor amigo que con un novio. Sin embargo, no era por falta de interés de meterse en sus pantalones por parte de Jake. Ella no estaba segura si ese era un paso que quería tomar con él. Alice le decía de todo para que perdiera su virginidad y se convirtiera en una "adulta". Angela era el completo opuesto, defendiendo su decisión de esperar a la persona adecuada.

Se volvió a guardar el celular en el bolsillo mientras abría la puerta de la cafetería, decidiendo que lo llamaría más tarde. Hizo un gesto con la mano a Jodie en el mostrador y se acercó a su mesa habitual junto a la ventana. Angela y Alice ya estaban allí esperando. Dejando caer la mochila en el suelo, se deslizó en la silla con un suspiro.

—Uf, odio la escuela, ¿por qué me inscribí nuevamente en una clase de las nueve de la mañana? —gimió, mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre los brazos en la mesa.

Alice rio entre dientes.

—¿Porque necesitas los créditos? —habló Angela. El estómago de Bella gruñó y su camarero se acercó, justo a tiempo.

—¿Les traigo lo de siempre, señoritas? —dijo arrastrando las palabras una voz profunda y ligeramente sureña. Bella miró hacia arriba y le sonrió sin ganas a Jasper, que trabajaba allí medio tiempo mientras iba a la escuela de leyes. También era el novio de Alice.

—¡Sí, por favor, Jazz! —Bella le sonrió. Jasper era alto, de un metro noventa aproximadamente, con un pelo ligeramente desordenado de color miel, que se enrollaba alrededor de sus orejas, y brillantes ojos azules, era un hombre amable, con un comportamiento tranquilo y relajado. Él complementaba la personalidad hiperactiva de Alice. Cualquiera podía sentir el amor irradiar de los dos cada vez que estaban cerca el uno del otro. Bella estaba completamente asombrada por su relación y tal vez sentía un poco de celos. Ella nunca le diría a Alice, pero ella y Jasper eran una de las principales razones por las que ella no podía acostarse con Jake, estaba absolutamente segura de que no lo amaba, sólo lo quería como un amigo, así que quería entregarse a alguien que la amara y la tratara como Jasper trataba a Alice. Cuando era una niña, sus padres discutían constantemente hasta que su madre se levantó y los abandonó cuando Bella tenía diez años. Renée Swan había sido un poco inestable y tenía un espíritu libre, pero nadie esperaba que abandonara a su niña y nunca mirara atrás. Eso fue hacía casi nueve años y nadie había oído hablar de Renée desde entonces, con excepción de las postales ocasionales que le enviaba a Bella. Por lo general eran postales de lugares de todo el mundo, desde lugares exóticos a pequeñas ciudades.

—¡Estoy tan feliz de que hoy sea viernes! ¿Qué haremos este fin de semana, damas? —chilló Alice, mientras Jasper se alejaba para tomar el pedido de siempre de ellas.

Angela sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, ya sabiendo que iba a aceptar lo que fuera que Alice sugiriera. Bella se mordió el labio inferior ligeramente, pensando.

—Voy a cenar con mi padre y Sue el domingo por la noche —respondió Bella—. Creo que finalmente van a decirme que él le propuso matrimonio y que ella se va a mudar.

Bella sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. Ellos pensaban que estaban siendo muy discretos, pero el hijo de Sue, Seth, el mejor amigo de Jacob, ya le había contado todo a principios de la semana. Sue era una mujer dulce y bondadosa que vivía en la Reserva Quileute no muy lejos de Forks. Su marido, Harry, había sido uno de los mejores amigos de Charlie por más de diez años antes de fallecer hacía unos cinco años. Tuvieron dos hijos, Seth, que tenía dieciséis años, y Leah, que tenía la edad de Bella, diecinueve. Seth era adorable y heredó claramente la dulce disposición de su madre. Leah, por el contrario, era infeliz la mayor parte del tiempo y se comportaba resentida con la relación de su madre con el padre de Bella.

—Oooh, espero que me dejen ayudar con la planeación de la boda —chilló Alice y aplaudió. Angela rio suavemente ante la emoción de su amiga. Alice siempre estaba emocionada por cualquier motivo para hacer una fiesta—. ¿Por qué no vamos a Seattle mañana por la mañana y hacemos algunas compras para la ocasión especial? —sugirió Alice. Bella resopló.

—¿Como si necesitaras alguna razón para ir de compras? —preguntó a su emocionada amiga. Alice tuvo la decencia de sonreír con algo de timidez.

—Totalmente de acuerdo —intervino Angela—. Hay un libro que he estado pensando en comprar desde hace un tiempo y un viaje a la ciudad sería bueno.

Bella asintió con la cabeza. Todas habían trabajado demasiado en las últimas semanas, preparándose para los exámenes finales. Merecían un descanso. Lo más probable era que Jasper y Jacob trabajaran todo el fin de semana, como de costumbre, por lo que sería bueno tener una salida de chicas.

—Suena como un plan. Ahora, vamos a pasar el resto de las clases del día antes de que nos emocionemos demasiado sobre el fin de semana. —Bella le guiñó un ojo a sus amigas.

.

.

A principios de la tarde siguiente, Bella fue empujada a un probador de ropa por su amiga bajita y mandona.

—Alice —se quejó—, es sólo una cena con mi papá y su novia. ¿Por qué necesito un traje nuevo?, sabes cuánto odio este tipo de mierda.

Angela se echó a reír en la silla donde estaba examinando el libro que había comprado antes.

—¡Oh, Bells! —exclamó Alice—. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? ¡Recuerda mis palabras, un día te voy a hacer una compradora!

—Buena suerte con eso, has estado intentando durante los últimos cinco años y todavía no has logrado nada —dijo Bella riendo.

Bella agarró el diminuto vestido negro sin tirantes que Alice le había dado.

—Sabes, Allie, si me pongo esto mañana, Charlie tendrá un ataque al corazón.

—Es verdad, pero eso no significa que no puedas probártelo y quizás guardarlo para después. Cada chica debe tener un pequeño vestido negro.

—Alice —suspiró Bella—, cariño, creo que esto calificaría como un pañuelo en mí.

De repente, su conversación fue interrumpida por un sonido agudo. Sacando la cabeza del vestuario, Bella vio a una niña de alrededor de siete años que se aferraba a un estante de vestidos, negándose a soltarlo.

—¡No, no me quiero ir, quiero un vestido nuevo! —gritó a una mujer de aspecto cansado. La mujer rodó los ojos y sacudió a la niña por el brazo.

—Maldita sea, eres tan molesta, ¿por qué no puedes sentarte y callarte dos minutos mientras escojo algo? Realmente, no sé por qué demonios me molesto. —La mujer apartó a la niña del estante y la alejó fuera del alcance del oído.

Bella se volvió con los ojos muy abiertos y miró a sus amigas. Angela parecía molesta y Alice sacudía la cabeza.

—Esa es la razón por la que nunca tendré hijos —comentó Alice—. Son tan ruidosos y llorones.

Angela sacudió la cabeza.

—Un poco como tú, ¿eh? —Alice agarró la cosa más cercana a ella, que resultó ser un zapato, y se lo arrojó a Angela, riendo—. En serio —comentó Angela—, no es culpa de la niña que la madre no se moleste en escucharla y hablarle con suavidad. He manejado peores rabietas de los muchachos mucho mejor que eso. ¿Para qué tener un hijo si vas a ser malo o hablarle mal?

Bella suspiró, pensando en su propia madre. Recordó a Renée siendo dulce y amable, haciendo galletas con ella los fines de semana. Los recuerdos más prominentes que tenía de Renée eran de ella y Charlie gritando y discutiendo entre ellos. Después, Renée siempre sacaría su frustración con Bella golpeándola o ignorándola.

—A veces, la gente toma la decisión equivocada. Tener un niño para salvar una relación o por tener relaciones sexuales sin protección es común. En general, creo que las mujeres entran en la maternidad pensando que las cosas serán de una manera y luego se desilusionan cuando la realidad golpea. Algunas hacen su mejor esfuerzo, otras se convierten en perras frías o simplemente dejan a sus niños con el vecino y nunca vuelven.

Tanto Alice como Angela bajaron los ojos tristemente, sabiendo exactamente cuánto ese último comentario le llegó a Bella. Renée había hecho eso con Bella. Nadie sabía lo que la hizo elegir ese día para llevar a su hija tres puertas abajo y dejarla en la casa de Angela para que jugara y nunca más volver.

—Lo siento, Bells —habló Angela en voz baja. Bella se acercó a su amiga y la abrazó.

—No hay nada de qué lamentarse, Ange, fue una pregunta completamente válida, realmente es una mierda cuando algunas personas son malos padres, pero me alegro de que tu madre fuera impresionante. Realmente yo también la extraño.

Alice se unió al abrazo y limpió unas lágrimas de los ojos de sus chicas.

—¿Qué dicen si tomamos un descanso y almorzamos?

Bella y Angela sonrieron.

—¡La mejor idea del mundo, Allie!

.

.

Tres horas más tarde, las chicas llevaban sus compras y regresaban al pequeño Acura de Angela. A dos cuadras del coche, Bella oyó un ruido. Parecía que alguien estaba llorando bajito. Pasaban por la entrada de un pequeño callejón y el sonido se hizo más fuerte.

—Chicas, esperen —dijo Bella mientras empezaba a entrar en el callejón. Alice alargó la mano y la agarró por el brazo, mirándola salvajemente.

—¿Te estás volviendo loca?, ¡podría haber un asesino allí esperando a cortarte o un animal salvaje que te coma!

—Alice, estamos en medio de Seattle, no hay animales salvajes vagando por ahí, confía en mí, soy hija de un policía, ¿recuerdas?, puedo cuidar de mí misma.

Alice se mostró escéptica y no soltó su brazo. Bella oyó un pequeño sollozo y sintió algo que la atrajo hacia ese callejón, como una cuerda invisible.

—Por favor, Allie, sólo tengo un presentimiento, necesito comprobarlo.

Alice soltó el brazo de Bella vacilante, todavía con cautela.

—¡Tienes cinco minutos, si no escucho nada de ti después de eso, entonces voy con armas de fuego! —gritó prácticamente Alice.

Bella sonrió reconfortando a sus amigas y caminó tranquilamente por el callejón. El llanto se había calmado un poco y ahora estaba entremezclado con resoplidos.

—¿Hola? —gritó ella—. ¿Estás herido? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

El silencio inmediatamente envolvió el pequeño lugar. Bella siguió caminando, esquivando la basura tirada en el suelo y las botellas rotas. Había grafitis a lo largo de la pared y un contenedor de basura que se apoyaba contra una pared al final del callejón. Junto a ella había una puerta desgastada que estaba sellada. En el pequeño espacio entre el basurero y la pared, una forma diminuta estaba enroscada en una bolita, temblando como una hoja. Sus cejas se fruncieron por la confusión. El cuerpo era demasiado pequeño para ser un adulto, pero ¿por qué un niño se escondería en un callejón sucio?

Ella extendió la mano y tocó suavemente el pelo sucio del niño. Su cabeza se levantó y ella se encontró mirando los ojos más verdes que había visto. La miraban fijamente, con miedo.

—Pp-por-favor, no me hagas daño —pidió una voz, apenas por encima de un susurro. Bella sintió que su corazón se le rompía y las lágrimas le picaban en los ojos.

—No voy a lastimarte, cariño —dijo ella con toda la calma y suavidad que pudo—. Quiero ayudarte, ¿estás herido?, ¿dónde están tus padres?

El niño empezó a llorar de nuevo y se arrojó en sus brazos. Bella se sobresaltó y cayó sobre su espalda. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor del chico y sintió que algo ardía en su pecho. En ese instante, sintió que algo cambiaba. Entonces, en ese momento, ella supo que nada le impediría ayudar a este pequeño. Le pasó los dedos por el cabello duro y se preguntó de nuevo cómo un niño tan pequeño podría estar solo así. Tanto su ropa como su cabello estaban cubiertos de barro y olía a orina y vómito.

Cuando el chico se calmó un poco, Bella trató de hacerle preguntas de nuevo.

—Oye, pequeñito, no voy a hacerte daño, quiero ayudarte, ¿puedes decirme tu nombre al menos?

—Ja-ack.

—Bueno, Jack, mi nombre es Bella, ¿estás herido, cariño?

—N-n-no, pero yo hambee. —La declaración del muchacho estuvo marcada por un fuerte gruñido de su estómago. Bella empezó a moverse para ponerse de pie y Jack apretó su agarre en su cuello.

—Ssshh, no te preocupes, pequeñito, no te voy a dejar ir. Vamos a salir de este suelo sucio e ir a donde están mis amigas fuera de este callejón. Entonces iremos a buscar algo de comer, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, por favor —dijo. Bella se preguntó una vez más dónde estaban sus padres. El chico estaba aterrorizado, pero era educado, así que tenía que tener una familia decente en algún lugar, pero entonces, ¿dónde diablos estaban?

—De acuerdo, entonces esa es nuestra primera parada. Jack, ¿sabes cuántos años tienes?

Levantó tres dedos.

—¿Tienes tres años, bebé? —preguntó para confirmar. Él asintió.

—De acuerdo, ¿sabes dónde están tus padres, cariño?

—Yo... no sé. —Empezó a sollozar de nuevo. Bella le frotó la espalda consolándolo mientras salía a la acera.

Angela y Alice parecían sorprendidas al ver a Bella salir del callejón llevando a un niño pequeño con ropa sucia.

—Bella, ¿qué está pasando? —preguntó Alice. Bella se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, Allie, su nombre es Jack y está hambriento y solo... Vamos a traerle algo de comer y llamaré a mi papá... Angie, ¿por qué no llevas nuestras bolsas al auto? Allie, ¿crees que puedes correr de nuevo a una de las tiendas y agarrarle algo de ropa para que se cambie? Vamos al McDonald's que queda al final de la calle y ver cómo lo limpiamos un poco.

Las chicas asintieron con la cabeza.

—Bells, asegúrate de tomar algunas fotos con tu celular, por si acaso las necesitamos como evidencia o algo así.

—Estaba pensando lo mismo —dijo Bella mientras asentía. Quienquiera que fuera responsable de lastimar a este pequeño niño tendría que ser una verdadera mierda. No era una persona violenta, pero estaba teniendo algunos pensamientos bastante malévolos en ese momento.

Un par de minutos más tarde, después de limpiarlo un poco en el baño del restaurante, las chicas habían puesto a Jack en un asiento para niños mientras atacaba vorazmente un montón de nuggets de pollo. Los ojos de Bella empezaron a derramar lágrimas una vez más mientras marcaba el número de Charlie en su teléfono celular.

—Hola, nena, ¿cómo van tus compras? —preguntó amablemente. Ella soltó un suspiro acuoso y Charlie inmediatamente supo que algo estaba mal.

—Papi, necesito tu ayuda.

* * *

 _¡Hola, hola¡_

 _Acá estamos con el primer capítulo y volvimos al comienzo... ¿Qué creen que pasará ahora que Bella encontró a Jack? ¿Qué les ha parecido este primer capítulo?_

 _¡No se olviden de contarnos qué les ha parecido el capítulo en los comentarios! Siempre nos hacer felices y nos animan a seguir ;)_

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	3. Capítulo 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **KitsuShel** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **KitsuShel** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Parachute**

 **By:** KitsuShel

 **Traducción:** luzalejatb

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **25 de septiembre de 2005**

Bella rodó la cabeza y sintió su cuello tronar ligeramente, mientras sus dedos seguían acariciando el cabello del niño dormido en su regazo. Pasar los dedos por el pelo de Jack le recordó que el pobrecito necesitaba un baño. Estaba acostado dormido en la mitad de la silla, con la cabeza en su regazo. Ellos estaban sentados en una sala de espera en el centro de justicia de Seattle, que es donde la principal rama del Departamento de Policía de Seattle hizo su hogar. Su padre había desaparecido en la oficina del jefe Vulturi tan pronto como llegaron, hacía casi cuatro horas. Aro Vulturi había sido amigo de Charlie desde sus días en la Academia juntos. Charlie podría muy bien haber estado en los zapatos de Aro si no hubiera querido quedarse en el soñoliento Forks para criar a su hija.

Bella suspiró y cerró los ojos. Había sido un día tan largo. Después de que Bella terminara la llamada con su padre, las chicas habían decidido llevar a Jack a comprar ropa nueva y unos cuantos juguetes mientras esperaban que Charlie llegara de Forks, que estaba a unas tres horas en coche. Conociéndolo, probablemente condujo la patrulla y usó su sirena en el camino. Esa idea trajo una pequeña sonrisa a la cara de Bella. Mientras las chicas caminaban y hacían compras, trataron discretamente de llenar a Jack con preguntas, intentando averiguar qué lo había llevado a separarse de su familia. No podían obtener mucho más de lo que ya tenían, excepto que había estado conduciendo durante mucho tiempo con su mamá. Cuando ella no estaba en el coche, estaba en algún sitio mientras él jugaba solo.

Bella sintió sus lágrimas asomarse una vez más, por lo que se sentía como la centésima vez ese día, cuando pensó en el momento en el que Jack fue entrevistado por la policía hacía unas horas. La psicóloga infantil que trajeron, la señorita Zafrina, había logrado que se abriera un poco más. Aprendieron que su nombre era Jackson, pero su abuela le decía Jacky. Vivía con su mamá y papá, en un lugar con muchos árboles y agua. Él fue capaz de decirles que tenía tres años y su cumpleaños era en la época de Pascua. Tenía un pez llamado Nemo y una cama en forma de coche de carreras. Él pasaba las noches con su abuela y abuelo la mayor parte del tiempo, pero no podía decirles ningún nombre real.

Cuando le preguntaron si sabía cuánto tiempo había estado solo, su respuesta rompió literalmente el corazón de Bella.

—No lo sé. Fue cuando el hombre nos encontró en el parque y le dijo a mamá que tenía que abandonar al niño o ella no lo lograría. Ella me dijo que me quedara en la banca y que regresaría pronto. —Sus pequeños ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Al escuchar eso, Bella jadeó y miró a su padre, cuya cara estaba grabada con asco.

—¿Qué hombre era ese, Jack? —preguntó Zafrina—. ¿Tu padre? —Sacudió la cabeza rápidamente.

—No, mi papi estaba en casa cuando nos fuimos en el coche.

Cuando le pidió a Jack que describiera los rasgos físicos de cualquiera de las personas que había mencionado, les dijo que el hombre era grande, con el pelo largo y amarillo y que su mamá era alta con el pelo de color naranja y ojos azules. Su papá y su abuela tenían ojos verdes y cabello castaño, igual que él.

Cuando terminaron de hacerle todas sus preguntas, Charlie desapareció en la oficina de Aro, dejando a Bella en una sala de espera para consolar a Jack. Estaba agotado y se quedó dormido casi de inmediato. Angela y Alice se habían ido a casa una vez que Charlie había llegado para llevar a Bella y Jack a la policía. Ellas prometieron dejar todas sus bolsas en la casa antes de regresar a sus casas y Alice le hizo prometer que la llamaría cuando todo se solucionara.

Alrededor de una hora después, Bella sintió un empujón en su hombro y se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormida. Ella parpadeó y vio el rostro de su padre.

—¿Papá? —preguntó. Él le sonrió amablemente.

—Vamos, nena, salgamos de aquí.

Sintió que su pecho se apretaba y comenzó a entrar en pánico.

—Pero… ¿qué pasa con Jack? —preguntó, desgarrándose una vez más—. ¡No puedo dejarlo!

Charlie sacudió la cabeza.

—Está bien, cariño, él viene con nosotros.

Bella le lanzó una mirada confundida. Por supuesto, ella no conocía los trucos de la ley, ni era una trabajadora social, pero esto parecía muy fuera de lo común. Charlie le lanzó una sonrisa tímida, reconociendo la expresión de su rostro.

—Aro nos hizo algunos favores. No hay niños que hayan sido reportado como desaparecidos con su descripción en el estado de Washington, van a revisar las bases de datos del resto del país por la mañana para ver si obtienen algo. Los Servicios de Protección deberían venir y llevarlo a una instalación de grupo hasta que puedan colocarlo con una familia de acogida. Una vez que sus padres sean encontrados, sería devuelto a ellos en espera de una investigación por negligencia. Aunque en este caso, como dije antes, Aro sacó algunos ases de la manga y nos nombró sus guardianes temporales.

Bella dio un suspiro de alivio. De alguna manera se había unido a este niño en las últimas diez horas. Ella levantó suavemente la parte superior de su cuerpo y lo acomodó de forma que su cabeza descansara sobre su hombro y sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Le frotó la espalda y sonrió un poco.

—Vamos a tener que conseguir una sillita para el auto —musitó en voz alta.

—Ya estoy en eso, es casi medianoche y estamos demasiado lejos para llevarlo a casa sin una, por lo que Aro me ofreció que nos quedáramos en su casa esta noche. Podemos escoger un asiento antes de irnos a casa mañana.

Bella asintió y sonrió agradecida. Charlie alargó la mano para llevar a Jack, pero ella se negó a dejarlo ir. Charlie la ayudó y puso su mano en la espalda de ella. Mientras salían de la estación, Bella lo oyó murmurar en voz baja que era demasiado terca.

No era que ella estuviera siendo difícil, ella simplemente no podía dejarlo ir en ese momento. Le dolía demasiado.

Después de acomodarse a sí misma y a Jack en la parte trasera de la patrulla de Charlie, Bella se dejó ir en silencio.

.

.

 **26 de septiembre de 2005**

A la mañana siguiente, Bella se despertó sintiendo algo caliente presionado contra su lado izquierdo y su hombro. Miró hacia abajo para ver a Jack acurrucado contra ella, sus ojos esmeraldas mirando su rostro. Ella sonrió y él le sonrió de vuelta.

—Buenos días, pequeñito —bostezó, cubriéndose la boca.

—Buenos días, señorita Bella.

—Nada de eso. —Se rió—. Puedes llamarme Bella, sin necesidad de llamarme señorita.

Jack le sonrió brillantemente, pero de repente su rostro se nubló y parecía dolorido.

—¿Qué pasa, amigo? —preguntó preocupada.

—Debo ir al baño —susurró.

Bella se apartó de la enorme y cómoda cama y extendió la mano. Mirando alrededor de la habitación desconocida, trató de averiguar qué camino tomar. Había dos puertas, en paredes opuestas, pensó que una debía conducir al pasillo y la otra a un baño. Solo tendrían que aprender por ensayo y error. Caminaron hacia la puerta más cercana a la cama y estaban muy contentos al encontrar un baño espacioso. Tenía una bañera, junto a un gran tocador y un inodoro en su propia pequeña alcoba.

Se detuvo un momento, preguntándose si él necesitaba ayuda con algo. Como si leyera su mente, Jack se acercó y levantó la tapa del inodoro, preparándose para hacer su trabajo. Sus mejillas enrojecieron ligeramente ante la inocente falta de modestia del muchacho. Salió del baño, dándole privacidad. Cuando regresó al dormitorio, se dio cuenta de la presencia de un par de bolsas de su viaje de compras del día anterior en una silla en la esquina de la habitación. Cogió el más grande y vio una nota en la parte superior de los artículos dentro.

 _Querida B_ _:_

 _Tuve la sensación de que podrías necesitar esto. ¡Llama cuando llegues a casa! ¡Espero que todo est_ _é_ _saliendo bien para Jack!_

 _Con amor, Alice_ _._

Bella sonrió. Las sensaciones de Alice eran increíblemente precisas la mayor parte del tiempo. Dentro de la bolsa encontró un cambio de ropa y una bolsa de aseo que contenía dos cepillos de dientes, pasta de dientes, un cepillo para el cabello, desodorante, jabón, champú y acondicionador. Inspeccionó más de cerca y notó que los productos de jabón eran amistosos con los niños y sin lágrimas. La bolsa más pequeña contenía un traje para Jack, incluyendo calcetines, ropa interior, un pequeño par de zapatillas Nike negras y una gorra de béisbol negra de los Mariners. Bella sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. Alice realmente pensaba en todo y estaba segura de que a Charlie le encantaría la gorra, era un gran fan de los Mariners.

—¿Bella? —Escuchó que Jack la llamaba.

Se dio la vuelta y lo vio de pie junto a la puerta del baño. Ella le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa. Él corrió hacia ella y abrazó sus piernas con fuerza. Bella se agachó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros. Después de abrazarse por un tiempo, se retiró para mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Cómo te sentirías respecto a un baño para sacar de tu cabello algunas cosas sucias, pequeñito?

Él asintió con la cabeza y aplaudió, extrañamente le recordó a Alice. Se levantó, cogió la bolsa de aseo y buscó su mano. Juntos regresaron al baño y empezaron a llenar la bañera. Bella notó que Jack se veía pensativo durante un minuto.

—¿Qué pasa, amigo? —preguntó. Él sacudió la cabeza y parecía triste.

—Mi papá me baña con muchas burbujas. —Bella sintió que su corazón se apretaba un poco. Ella puso su mano en su hombro y bajó a su nivel, hasta que se encontró con sus ojos.

—Cuando volvamos a mi casa, me aseguraré de que tengamos muchas burbujas durante el tiempo que estés allí. —Él asintió y sonrió.

Una vez que el agua estaba lista, Jack se desnudó y Bella lo ayudó a entrar en la bañera. Después de un buen remojo y de tallarse muy bien para quitar parte de la suciedad de su cuerpo, Bella comenzó a lavarle el pelo. Después de enjuagar el champú, aplicó una pequeña cantidad de acondicionador. Ella se rió cuando él comenzó a zumbar suavemente mientras le rascaba la cabeza ligeramente, mientras trabajaba en el acondicionador. Él soltó un pequeño suspiro.

—Mi abuelita me rascaba la cabeza cuando me bañaba, se siente bien.

Bella se sorprendió cuando él la miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿La veré o al abuelo otra vez? —preguntó, su voz sonando rasposa—. Los extraño. ¿Qué pasa con mi papá? ¡Bella, quiero a mi papá! —Empezó a llorar y sollozar, mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Sin saber qué más hacer, Bella tiró de su cuerpo empapado y mojado en sus brazos.

—Shhhh… —susurró ella en su pelo liso—. Te prometo que haré todo lo posible para encontrar a tu papá, cariño, lo prometo.

Lo sostuvo hasta que estuvo lo bastante calmado para terminar su baño y luego lo envolvió en una toalla blanca y esponjosa que estaba doblada sobre un estante en la pared más alejada. Ella lo sostuvo un poco más hasta que estuvo segura de que estaba bien y luego lo ayudó a vestirse. Una vez que ambos estuvieron listos para bajar las escaleras, recogió sus pertenencias y tomó de nuevo su mano. Después de su momento en el cuarto de baño, Jack parecía relativamente tranquilo, adivinó que sacarlo de su sistema le ayudaba a controlar sus emociones, aunque solo fuera por un tiempo.

Ni siquiera podía comprender cómo se debía estar sintiendo. Cuando su madre se había ido, al menos todavía tenía a su padre y su casa. El pobre Jack no tenía nada más que la ropa que tenía puesta. Era prácticamente solo un bebé. Se sorprendió de lo bien que estaba tomando todo en ese momento. No iba a engañarse, sabía que habría momentos malos y berrinches. Se preguntó si sería mejor conseguir alguna terapia cuando regresaran a Forks.

Ese pensamiento casi la hizo detenerse. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Haciendo planes cuando ni siquiera estaba segura de si aún estaría con ella el día siguiente. Su familia podría aparecer ese día o el siguiente. Podría ser la próxima semana o el próximo mes. Demonios, podría ser el próximo año o nunca en absoluto. ¿En qué se estaba metiendo? ¿Valía la pena? Estaba cayendo de cabeza por este niño y su corazón definitivamente se rompería cuando fuese devuelto a donde pertenecía.

Ella lo miró, justo cuando él la miró y le dirigió una sonrisa. Sus brillantes ojos verdes le llegaron y tocaron su alma. Justo en ese momento ella supo la respuesta.

Sí, definitivamente valía la pena.

.

.

Mientras Bella y Jack habían estado arriba preparándose, Charlie ya estaba fuera. Siempre había sido un madrugador, incluso después de una noche como la anterior, estaba despierto al amanecer. Después de vestirse y tomar una taza de café con Aro, los dos hombres se separaron. Aro regresó al trabajo, prometiendo llamar a Charlie y mantenerlo al corriente de lo que estaba pasando con el caso de Jack y Charlie decidió dirigirse a la tienda más cercana para poder comprar una silla de seguridad para el pequeño. Una vez en la tienda, no pudo evitar irse con algo extra también. En el camino de regreso a la casa de Aro, decidió parar y comprar el desayuno para todos.

Estaba caminando por la puerta con la bolsa de comida cuando Bella y Jack bajaron las escaleras. Era evidente para los ojos y la nariz de Charlie que el muchacho se había bañado. Ahora llevaba unos jeans azules y una camiseta negra, con zapatillas de deporte negras a juego y una gorra de béisbol de los Mariners. Su boca se curvó y él sintió su bigote estremecerse ante esa vista. Incluso cuando ella no estaba cerca, Alice ponía una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Hola, muchachos —dijo mientras ponía la comida en la mesa del comedor.

—¡Hola, señor Charlie! —contestó Jack cortésmente.

Charlie no pudo contener la sonrisa que empezó a extenderse por su rostro. Nunca había conocido a un chico más educado y bien hablado en su vida. A veces resultaba difícil recordar que solo tenía tres años.

—Bueno, traje el desayuno antes de dirigirnos a casa, ¿te gustan los panqueques y el tocino, Jackson?

Los ojos de Jack se iluminaron y él asintió con entusiasmo.

—¡Claro que sí!

Charlie sacó los tres platos de la bolsa y los puso sobre la mesa. Sin pensarlo, Bella abrió la pequeña bolsa de celofán que contenía una servilleta, un cuchillo de plástico y un tenedor, así como el envase de Jack, y comenzó a cortar los panqueques para él. Cuando terminó, le sirvió un paquete de jarabe encima. Ella colocó el contenedor de nuevo en frente del niño emocionado, que solo sonrió y silenciosamente dijo:

—¡Gracias!

Miró a su padre y vio que tenía una ceja levantada, mientras alternaba la mirada entre ella y Jack. Al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir, se encogió de hombros y se zambulló en sus propios panqueques. Ninguno de los dos comentó la forma en que Bella se preocupaba naturalmente por Jack.

Una vez que todos acabaron y limpiaron todo lo del desayuno, Charlie fue a poner sus bolsas en el coche, mientras que Bella puso a Jack en su asiento nuevo.

—¿Oye, papá? —gritó Bella de nuevo a Charlie—. ¿Estás seguro de que pusiste esto bien?

Cerrando el maletero, se quedó de pie y miró a su hija con gesto de burla

—Bebé, es mi trabajo conocer la ley y asegurar apropiadamente a los niños en los autos pasa a ser parte de la ley, así que soy infalible aquí.

Se acercó a la puerta del lado del conductor y le guiñó un ojo antes de entrar.

—Además, el tipo de la tienda me ayudó a instalarla.

Bella rió mientras subía por el lado del pasajero de la patrulla. Una de las cosas por las que siempre estaría agradecida era su impresionante relación con su padre. Él no era de los que demostraban mucho afecto, pero era divertido y leal y era fácil llevarse bien con él. Miró de nuevo a Jack, dispuesta a disculparse por la barrera entre ellos, cuando notó que ya estaba ocupado buscando en una bolsa de compras que estaba al lado de él. Miró con asombro mientras sacaba unos juguetes, un libro de colorear con lápices de colores y algunos libros ilustrados. Miró de reojo a su padre y lo vio sonreír al espejo retrovisor, observando a Jack.

—Sabes, realmente eres un papá impresionante —dijo ella en voz baja. Charlie se ruborizó y se concentró en salir de la calzada de Aro, hacia la carretera.

Hablando en voz baja, para que Jack no se molestara por lo que se estaba diciendo, Charlie le contó a Bella un poco sobre las conversaciones que había tenido con Aro temprano ese día. Todavía no había ningún reporte sobre algún niño que coincidiera con la edad o descripción de Jack en la costa oeste. Había habido un informe reciente en Phoenix, Arizona, sobre un niño de tres años llamado Carter, que se había alejado de su madre en un parque, pero ese niño era descrito como de pelo castaño y ojos azules. El pelo de Jack era más oscuro y sus ojos eran de color verde hierba.

Estaba decidido, Bella y Charlie tendrían que presentarse frente a los tribunales de Seattle para solicitar oficialmente ser sus guardianes temporales. Charlie ya había hablado con Sue, quien le sugirió que podía cuidar a Jack mientras Charlie estaba trabajando y Bella tenía clase. Entre ellos y sus amigos, tenían un grupo de apoyo increíble para bañar al niño perdido con amor.

Mientras se dirigían a casa, Bella no podía dejar de sentirse esperanzada pero ansiosa por toda la situación. Por mucho que quisiera que Jackson se reuniera con su familia, no quería que se fuera de su vida. Ya se había unido a su corazón. Lo único que podía hacer ahora era tener fe en que todo saldría bien.

* * *

 _¡Hola, hola! Sí, otro capítulo ;)_

 _¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿No les encanta la relación de Bella y Charlie? Me parecen muy tiernos estos dos… Y el pequeño Jack que quiere a su papá… ¿quién será? ;) ;)_

 _Respondiendo a algunas preguntas, la idea es actualizar tres veces por semana… Esperamos poder cumplir y cualquier cambio iremos avisando._

 _¡No se olviden de dejarnos sus opiniones en los comentarios!_

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	4. Capítulo 3

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **KitsuShel** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **KitsuShel** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Parachute**

 **By:** KitsuShel

 **Traducción:** Flaca Paz

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 _ **A finales de**_ _ **s**_ _ **eptiembre de 2005**_

Los días fueron pasando, sin embargo nadie reclamó a Jack. Sue y Charlie finalmente se decidieron a anunciar su compromiso. Ellos optaron por casarse en año nuevo, solo tres meses más tarde. Su explicación para tan poco tiempo fue que se conocían desde hacía más de una década y estaban profundamente enamorados. No había ninguna razón para esperar más. Sue comenzó a pasar más tiempo en la casa Swan. Conocerla bien y verla con frecuencia haría más sencillo dejar solo a Jack con ella los días que Bella tenía que ir a clases.

Jack se vinculó rápidamente con todos, especialmente con Seth. Era como si tuviera el hermano que siempre había querido. Jack tenía también a todas las mujeres envueltas alrededor de su meñique, incluida Leah, aunque eso no ayudó a disminuir el rencor que tenía hacia Bella.

.

.

 _ **Octubre de 2005**_

Pasaban las semanas y todavía no sabían nada de la familia de Jack. Bella y Charlie acudieron a los tribunales en Seattle y se les concedió la custodia temporal oficialmente. A mediados de octubre, Alice diseñó los disfraces a juego de Bella y Jack para Halloween. Al parecer, toda la idea había sido de Jack y Bella fue ignorada. Cuando el 31 de octubre llegó, Alice se presentó con los trajes. Ella puso una bolsa sobre la cama de Bella, antes de ir a la habitación de Jack para ayudarlo a ponerse su atuendo. Jack estaba muy emocionado y había estado saltando por las paredes todo el día entusiasmado por pedir dulce o truco.

Bella se acercó a la bolsa de la ropa sobre su cama y tomó una respiración profunda, sin saber qué esperar mientras abría la cremallera. Mirando hacia abajo a las prendas de vestir en frente de ella, ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, tratando de averiguar lo que se suponía que era. Había un par de pantalones vaqueros ajustados, un par de chaparreras de estampado de vaca en blanco y negro y una blusa blanca con el ajuste amarillo alrededor de las muñecas y el cuello. En la parte inferior de la bolsa estaba un sombrero rojo y un par de botas rojas.

—¡Alice! —gritó Bella mientras caminaba a la sala. Alice sacó la cabeza del cuarto de Jack, sonriendo inocentemente.

—¿Sí, querida Bella?

Bella entrecerró los ojos a su amiga.

—¿Qué demonios es esto? —preguntó, haciendo un gesto al disfraz en sus manos.

—¡Esa es Jessie! —saltó Jack, caminando al lado de Alice. Bella no pudo controlar la sonrisa en su cara cuando ella vio su traje.

Vestía unos pantalones vaqueros color azul intenso y botas de vaquero marrones. Llevaba una camisa a cuadros de color amarillo, un pañuelo rojo alrededor de su cuello, un chaleco con estampado de vaca que hacia juego con sus chaparreras y una estrella de sheriff clavada en el pecho. Bella juntó las manos cuando él se quitó el sombrero de vaquero marrón hacia ella. De inmediato se cubrió la cara con las manos y se rio. Alice rio y negó con la cabeza.

—Él ha estado practicando desde que Jasper le enseñó eso el otro día.

—¡Vamos, Bella! ¡Vístete para que podamos sacarnos fotos y conseguir un poco de caramelos! —le gritó Jack.

—¡Está bien, está bien, voy! —Rio Bella mientras volvía a su habitación a cambiarse.

Unos minutos más tarde, entró Alice para ayudarla a trenzarse el cabello en dos trenzas y poner algunas pecas en su rostro. Una vez que Bella estuvo con todo el traje puesto y con su sombrero en su lugar, se echó a reír suavemente. Parecía que tenía doce años. Captó la mirada de Alice en el espejo y se dio la vuelta para abrazar a su mejor amiga.

—Gracias, Allie —susurró en su pelo—. Lo has hecho tan feliz. No puedo agradecerte lo suficiente.

Alice sacudió la cabeza.

—No tienes que darme las gracias. ¡Realmente fue un placer! Él es un gran chico y muy divertido. Puedo entender perfectamente cómo te enamoraste de él tan rápido.

Bella contuvo las lágrimas y se aclaró la garganta.

—De acuerdo, bien. Entonces, manos a la obra.

Las chicas bajaron las escaleras y encontraron a Jack sentado al lado de Charlie en el sofá, viendo la televisión. Una vez que se dio cuenta que Bella había bajado, se levantó de un salto.

—¡Caramba! ¡Bella, te ves increíble! —Bella sonrió y le dio las gracias.

Bella se dio cuenta que el bigote de Charlie se sacudía, como si quisiera sonreír pero se estaba conteniendo.

—Ríete, papá. Tienes suerte de que no te vistieron como el señor cara de papa.

Charlie parpadeó y Alice se rio.

—No, aunque casi le hice un traje de Buzz Lightyear.

Él palideció y en silencio se volvió hacia el juego en la pantalla. Bella se rió y recogió sus chaquetas en caso de que se pusiera demasiado frío y Jack agarró su cubo en forma de cabalaza.

—Trabajo el turno de noche, así que no nos veremos hasta la mañana —les dijo Charlie—. ¡Diviértanse y tengan cuidado!

—¡Lo haremos! ¡Gracias, papá!

—¡Buenas noches, señor Charlie! —dijo Jack con una voz cantarina.

Juntos caminaron de la mano por la calle.

.

.

 _ **Noviembre-diciembre de 2005**_

El día de Acción de Gracias vino y se fue. Los Swan celebraron con una gran cena e invitaron a sus amigos y familiares a unirse a ellos. Sue llegó temprano en la mañana y ayudó a Bella a preparar la comida y los postres que podrían alimentar a un ejército, lo que esencialmente eran. Angela llegó con su padre y hermanos, Alice y sus padres y Jasper también se presentaron. Además vinieron Seth y Leah, como también Jacob y su padre, Billy, quién era el mejor amigo de Charlie. La cena fue un asunto ruidoso con todos, a excepción de Jake, que no se le caía la baba por Jack y su encanto rebelde. A Bella no se le escapó que Jake rechazaba la atención que el niño estaba recibiendo.

Apenas había visto a Jake en las últimas semanas y sus conversaciones telefónicas ocurrían con menos frecuencia también. La mayor parte del tiempo que Bella no pasaba en la escuela, ahora giraba en torno a Jack, con lo que Jake no estaba muy emocionado. No había dicho nada negativo todavía, pero Bella sabía que llegaría y temía esa conversación.

Ya que Leah tenía su propio apartamento, Charlie, Sue, Bella y Seth se sentaron a hablar acerca de cómo iban a cambiar sus arreglos de vivienda. Como una familia, decidieron no mudarse y en cambio optaron por la renovación de la mitad del gran sótano de los Swan en una habitación para Seth. También convertirían la habitación de invitados oficialmente en el cuarto de Jack. Alice la había pintado y redecorado hacía menos de una semana.

Dos semanas después del día de Acción de Gracias, Bella, Jack, Alice y Angela fueron de compras al centro comercial de Port Angeles, compraron un par de regalos de Navidad. Después de hacer una pausa para almorzar, el grupo pasó por delante de Santa Claus del centro comercial. Bella se detuvo y le preguntó a Jack si le gustaría sentarse en el regazo de Santa Claus. Debió haberle causado un recuerdo o algo más, porque empezó a tener una rabieta épica y comenzó a llorar y decía entre sollozos que quería a su papá. No era la primera vez que algo así sucedía, pero fue sin duda la peor hasta el momento.

Al día siguiente Bella llamó y pidió una cita con una psicóloga en Port Angeles. Jack comenzó a ver una terapeuta una vez a la semana. Kate Rhodes era una mujer joven con un gran corazón, que se especializaba en los niños que habían sido secuestrados o abandonados. Algunas de las sesiones serían solo, pero, por lo general, Bella estaba justo a su lado. Había estado teniendo pesadillas de vez en cuando desde que había venido a vivir con Bella y Charlie. Después de unas semanas de ver a Kate, las pesadillas disminuyeron lentamente, hasta que solamente ocurrían en situaciones de estrés, las cuales eran por suerte pocas y distantes entre sí.

Kate aconsejó a Bella que alentara a Jack a hablar de su familia y lo que era su vida antes de venir a vivir con ella. Le ayudaría a aliviar el dolor de perderlos y también sería una manera de mantener los recuerdos frescos en su corazón. Se acurrucaban juntos en su cama todas las noches antes de que Jack se quedara dormido. Bella comenzó a sentir como si realmente conociera a esas personas, bueno, tanto como podía sin saber sus verdaderos nombres y como serían. Meme era una cocinera increíble que le gustaba hornear galletas con él y olía a flores todo el tiempo. Su patio tenía un montón de flores y un columpio para él. PopPop era médico y él siempre besaba sus heridas después de ponerle una curita. Bella no sabía si él era en realidad un médico o si Jack estaba usando su imaginación, pero no iba a decir nada para disgustarlo.

Jack tenía un tío llamado Em, que siempre contaba chistes y jugaba con él. Era "enorme, al igual que una montaña", así lo describiría Jack. Sin embargo, la persona de la que hablaba con más frecuencia era su padre. Él le dijo que su papá era su mejor amigo, además de ella, por supuesto. Jugaban a la pelota, iban al parque a jugar en los toboganes o simplemente a pasear. Le leía una historia todas las noches antes de irse a la cama y le enseñaba a tocar el "pano". Ella no podía entender lo que era un "pano" basándose en su descripción (era blanco y negro y hacía ruido cuando lo tocaba), sin importar cuánto lo intentara.

Bella encontró extraño que voluntariamente nunca hablara de su madre. En cualquier momento en que ella la nombraba durante sus conversaciones nocturnas, Jack se callaba y no quería hablar de ella. Se abría un poco más durante sus sesiones de terapia. Bella empezaba a hacerse la idea de que su madre no estaba muy cerca de él. Cuando ella lo estaba, era mala y mezquina todo el tiempo. Solo pensar en la mujer, que lo más probable era que fuera la causa de todas las heridas con las que Jack estaba tratando ahora, hacía hervir la sangre de Bella. Hubo algunas veces donde agradecía que Kate tuviera una sala de juegos para que Jack vaya mientras ella compartía sus propios sentimientos con Kate, para que pudiera ser el apoyo que Jack necesitaba.

Cada noche, después de su conversación de costumbre, Bella le contaba un cuento a Jack, inventando a medida que avanzaba. Después de que él se quedara dormido, ella lo arropaba, besaba sus mejillas y se encaminaba hacia su computadora donde escribiría la historia que le había contado esa noche. Su plan era imprimirlos para que se los llevara con él cuando fuera el momento de irse. Esa línea de pensamiento todavía la deprimía un poco, de manera que Bella trataba de no pensar en eso y en su lugar se concentraba en el aquí y el ahora. Ella lo lograba la mayoría de las veces, pero de vez en cuando la tristeza se filtraba de nuevo.

A diferencia de su frenético día de Acción de Gracias, la Navidad fue un asunto discreto. Bella, Jack y Charlie pasaron la mañana abriendo los regalos de Santa y a continuación, prepararon el desayuno juntos. Sue y Seth se acercaron esa misma tarde, intercambiaron regalos y cenaron. Leah prefirió quedarse en Seattle con amigos, lo que a Sue la ponía un poco melancólica. Bella hizo lo posible para mejorarle el estado de ánimo cuando hacían la cena mientras los chicos hacían el tonto y veían los deportes en la sala de estar. Sue parecía perdida en sus pensamientos cuando Bella se acercó y colocó una mano en su hombro. Sue se volvió hacia su futura hijastra, sorprendida. Bella sonrió con tristeza.

—Sé que estás molesta porque Leah no va a venir y realmente lo siento mucho. No sé qué he hecho para no gustarle.

Sue empezó a interrumpirla, pero Bella la detuvo.

—¿Por favor, me dejas terminar? —pidió. Sue asintió y Bella respiró profundamente—. Te quiero, Sue. Eres maravillosa y amable y tratas a mi padre tan bien. —Su voz se quebró un poco al final, mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos—. No puedo agradecerte lo suficiente por amarnos como lo haces. Sé que vas a decirme que no debo hacerlo, pero tenía que sacarlo. Realmente es un honor tenerte como madre.

Sue se acercó y abrazó a Bella con fuerza.

—Yo también te quiero —susurró—. No te preocupes por Leah, ella volverá.

Bella retrocedió ligeramente y le dio a Sue una mirada escéptica y Sue se rió.

—Ella siente que estoy traicionando a su padre al casarme con Charlie. Ella es joven y apenas ha vivido. Ella va a aprender y crecer con esto. Tengo fe en mi hija. Ahora vamos a ver estos pasteles así los chicos no pasan hambre.

Sue le hizo un guiño y siguieron cocinando envueltas en un ambiente de satisfacción y paz que flotaba en el aire.

.

.

 _ **31 de**_ _ **d**_ _ **iciembre de 2005**_

El día de año nuevo resultó ser seco y soleado, a diferencia del clima nublado y la habitual lluvia de Forks. La boda de Sue y Charlie se llevó a cabo al atardecer y salió perfecta. Jack fue el paje y llevaba un pequeño traje negro con una camisa blanca y el lazo rojo que hacía juego con las que estaban usando Charlie y Seth. Billy había sido el padrino de Charlie, cuando se había casado con Renée, así que en esta ocasión prefirió pedirle a Seth que estuviera de pie junto a él mientras se convertía en su padrastro. Seth estaba honrado y felizmente tomó su lugar al lado de Charlie.

Claire, la sobrina de seis años de Sue, fue la niña de las flores y se tomó muy en serio su trabajo. Esparció los pétalos de flores salvajes con precisión y de alguna manera cómicamente seria. Bella y Leah, ambas llevaban vestidos hechos de color rojo suave que combinaban con los lazos del novio y del padrino, despacio hicieron su camino hacia el altar al frente de la pequeña sala donde la ceremonia se llevaba a cabo. Sue las seguía no mucho más atrás, llevando un simple pero elegante vestido de color marfil que caía a mitad de la pantorrilla.

Jack cruzó el pasillo y se paró junto Bella, tomándola de la mano durante la ceremonia, ganándose la risa de casi todos los asistentes. Bella no les prestó atención y sostuvo su mano con fuerza mientras que su familia se agrandaba aún más.

Una vez que los "sí quiero" fueron dichos y la boda finalizó, la recepción estaba en plena marcha y Jack se encontraba de pie arriba de los pies de Bella mientras bailaban alrededor de la habitación. Nadie había visto antes al niño tan alegre y feliz. Él bailó con Sue mientras Bella bailaba con Charlie y después Seth. Jacob asistió como la pareja de Bella, pero no aparecía por ningún lado cuando lo buscaba. Muy a pesar de Jake, cuando regresó a la pista de baile, Jack ya había recuperado su lugar al lado de Bella.

Cuando llegó el momento de tirar el ramo de novia, Sue lo dirigió directamente hacia Bella, pero ella lo esquivó hábilmente. Alice saltó y lo atrapó con facilidad. Bella se aproximó a Jasper y le dio un suave codazo al costado. Envolvió su brazo afectuosamente alrededor de sus hombros y le guiñó el ojo. Bella sonrió, ya que sabía que Jasper le iba a proponer matrimonio a Alice el día de los enamorados. Mientras que ella todavía tenía sus momentos de envidia, estaba muy feliz por sus amigos. No podrían ser más parte de su familia si estuvieran ligados por sangre.

Charlie ni se molestó en tirar la liga. En su lugar, optó por acercarse y colocarla justo en la palma de la mano de Jasper, ganándose las bromas de los otros hombres que asistieron. A Jasper ni una vez pareció importarle, él sabía dónde pertenecían su alma y su corazón.

Juntos se rieron y bailaron hasta que Jack se quedó dormido en los brazos de Bella alrededor de las once y media de la noche. Había estado tratando de aguantar para ver los fuegos artificiales cuando llegara el año nuevo, pero había sido un día demasiado largo para el pequeño.

Diez minutos antes de la medianoche, Bella escaneó la sala buscando a Jacob, esperando tener un beso de año nuevo. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en él, estaba bailando muy cerca de Leah. Bella entrecerró los ojos cuando vio sus labios rozar su oreja mientras le susurraba algo. Leah se sonrojó y lo miró con adoración. Hasta donde Bella sabía, Jake y Leah no se soportaban, así que decir que este acontecimiento era extraño habría sido un eufemismo. Obviamente, había algo entre ellos dos y eso la enojaba.

¿Era por eso que Leah se llevaba tan mal con ella? ¿Porque ella tenía algo con su novio? Bella esperaba realmente que ese no fuera el caso. Si lo fuera, entonces Leah perdería el más mínimo respeto que Bella le tenía.

Lo que más le molestaba a Bella en ese momento fue que notó que no le importaba. No le importaba lo más mínimo la relación que Jacob tenía con Leah, aparte de sentirse enojada y morirse de vergüenza por ser tomada por tonta. No le interesaba Jacob, punto. Ella había demorado en terminar con él demasiado tiempo, por temor a quedarse sola. Mientras acariciaba suavemente el sedoso cabello de Jack, se dio cuenta de que ella nunca había sabido lo que era el amor verdadero hasta que él había llegado a su vida. Por supuesto, quería mucho a sus amigos y a su padre, pero no de esa manera. No como ella amaba a Jack. Se había convertido en su mundo entero y estaba decidida a no dejar que nada se interpusiera entre ella y la felicidad y alegría que trajo él a su vida.

Cuando el reloj dio las doce, se inclinó y presionó suavemente los labios contra la frente del niño dormido.

—Feliz año nuevo, bebé —le susurró en voz baja al oído, mientras lo abrazaba fuerte.

* * *

 _¡Y ya vamos por el tercer capítulo! Un poco de lo que están viviendo Bella y Jack en los primeros meses... ¿Qué les ha parecido?_

 _Y este final con Leah y Jacob, Bella aceptando que no lo quiere, ¿qué creen que pasará ahora?_

 _¡No se olviden de contarnos todo en un comentario!_

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	5. Capítulo 4

**_Disclaimer:_** _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **KitsuShel** _. We just translate with her permission._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **KitsuShel** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Parachute**

 **By:** KitsuShel

 **Traducción:** Flaca Paz

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 _Nota de autor: advertencia: Este capítulo trata sobre abuso doméstico y agresión sexual._

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 _ **Mediados de enero de 2006**_

Bella condujo por el camino de tierra que llevaba a la casa de los Black, cuesta abajo en la reservación Quileute La Push. Había postergado demasiado tiempo separarse de Jake. Sabía que no lo amaba, por lo que no iba a prolongarlo más tiempo. Al principio, era más fácil que estar sola. En los últimos meses, lo veía menos que antes de que empezaran a salir. Era tiempo de un cambio. Además, sabía que Jacob no se había encariñado con Jack como los demás. Él lo consideraba un intruso. Tan mal como la hacía sentirse, elegiría a Jack sobre él en un instante, lo que supuso que, esencialmente, ya había hecho.

Sabiendo muy bien lo que Bella había planeado para el día, Charlie decidió llevar a Jack y Sue a Port Angeles para hacer algunas compras. No solo le daría a Bella tiempo para hacer lo que sentía que era correcto, sino para poner sus emociones en orden después. No había mucho para hacer en PA, pero Charlie quería estar más cerca de casa, por si acaso lo necesitaba.

Mientras se detenía enfrente de la casa de Jacob, vio a Leah alejarse. Le dio a Bella una mirada reprobatoria y salió a toda velocidad. La mandíbula de Bella casi se cayó al suelo. Sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho, en el fondo sabiendo por qué Leah estaba allí. Ella había llamado a Jake para avisarle que iba a ir. Él debió haber cancelado cualquier encuentro que hubieran planeado. Por mucho que ella no quería estar más con Jacob, aún la hería profundamente saber que él la traicionó. Nada menos que con su hermanastra. Se tragó el dolor y sintió una punzada de ira detrás de sus emociones.

Se bajó del auto cerrando de golpe la puerta del lado del conductor. Caminó lentamente los tres pasos a la puerta principal, tratando de calmarse y fortalecer sus nervios. Si ella estaba en lo más mínimo un poco insegura acerca de su decisión, la maliciosa demostración de Leah fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Jake estaba en la puerta, abriéndola con una amplia sonrisa, antes de que ella tuviera la oportunidad de golpear.

—¡Hola, Bella, qué increíble sorpresa! ¡Entra! —Hizo un gesto y se movió a un lado para dejarla pasar.

—¿Qué estaba haciendo Leah aquí, Jake? —preguntó por curiosidad, queriendo ver con qué excusa saldría.

—Ah, su madre envió algo de comida para papá —explicó con nerviosismo. Bella arqueó una ceja.

—¿De verdad? Es gracioso, dado que Sue y Charlie estarán fuera todo el día y Leah no ha ido por la casa en un par de semanas.

Los ojos de Jake se ampliaron.

—¿Qué? ¿Olvidaste que Sue vive con nosotros ahora? —lo desafió ella.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No sé, tal vez ella pasó antes de irse.

Bella entrecerró los ojos hacia él.

—No me mientas, Jake. Sabes cuánto odio eso.

—Vamos, Bella, nena, no es mi...

—No —dijo Bella con frialdad—. No me llames así.

—¿Qué? ¿Bella o nena? ¿Qué tiene de malo? —preguntó, sonando confundido.

—Ambos, sólo las personas que quiero pueden utilizar esos apodos y tú, Jacob Black, estás fuera de esa lista.

—Está bien, ¿qué coño está pasando, Bella? No estoy de humor para esto —dijo, comenzando a enojarse y no entendiendo lo que ella estaba haciendo. Bella rio con frialdad y negó con la cabeza.

—Sé que estás acostándote con Leah.

Jacob dio un paso atrás, como si hubiera sido quemado por las palabras.

—Bell...

—No —lo interrumpió—, tú no tienes que hablar. Tienes que escuchar. Estoy furiosa porque elegiste engañarme, en lugar de ser un hombre y romper conmigo primero. Estoy furiosa porque elegiste a mi hermanastra para hacerlo. ¿Sabes cuán incómodo va a ser eso ahora para todos nosotros? ¿Sue y Charlie incluidos?

—No puedes decirles, Bella, por favor. Fue un error. Ella me sedujo.

Jacob la miró con ojos esperanzados. Bella se mofó y su mirada se endureció.

—Eso es mentira, Jake, y lo sabes. Te acostaste con ella porque era fácil y estaba dispuesta, mientras que yo no lo estaba. Créeme, agradezco profundamente haber decido contenerme en esa parte de nuestra relación.

Ahora fue Jake quien se burló.

—¿De verdad? Me hiciste esperar por años, Bella. Años. Lo mejor que tuve de ti fue una mamada de vez en cuando. Soy un hombre y tengo necesidades. Leah estaba muy feliz de atender esas necesidades.

Estuvo pensativo por un momento, sin saber de la furia que estaba creciendo dentro del pecho de ella.

—Creo que tengo una solución —le sonrió. Bella lo observó con recelo—. Romperé con Leah si te entregas a mí.

Bella comenzó a reír. Ella sentía las lágrimas correr por su rostro y sentía sus pulmones arder por aire. Jake estaba confundido por su reacción.

—¿De qué te ríes? Creo que es justo. Sólo estoy con ella porque se abre de piernas.

Una vez que obtuvo el control de sí misma, Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Hablabas en serio sobre eso? Oh Dios mío, ¿cómo puedes ser tan tonto? Conduje hasta aquí para romper contigo. No te amo como debería y nunca lo haré. Soy consciente de eso ahora. Necesitamos separarnos definitivamente para seguir adelante con nuestras vidas.

Él parecía sorprendido.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

Ella lo miró como si le hubiera crecido una tercera cabeza.

—Sí, estoy hablando en serio. Incluso si no hubiera descubierto que te estabas acostando a mis espaldas, aún habría terminado hoy.

Jake dio un paso al frente y la agarró del brazo.

—Tú no vas a hacer nada —dijo en tono amenazante.

—¿Perdón? ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó, empezando a sentir miedo.

—Tú no vas a romper conmigo. Vas a quedarte aquí conmigo y hablar de esto. Después nos dirigiremos a mi habitación y tendremos un poco de diversión.

Él le sonrió amenazadoramente.

—Quítame las manos de encima, Jake —le dijo Bella en voz baja y tranquila que era todo lo contrario a su acelerado corazón.

—No, necesitas aprender cuál es tu lugar. Tú me perteneces y ya no voy a lidiar con esta mierda —dijo fríamente.

Bella le dio una mirada confusa.

—¿De qué mierda estás hablando, amigo?

Él entrecerró los ojos y apretó su agarré en su brazo de manera dolorosa.

—No voy a compartirte más con ese mocoso.

Ella jadeó, el ligero temor que sintió por sus acciones cambió rápidamente a un ataque de furia.

—¡C-C-Cómo te atreves! —balbució furiosamente—. Ese niño es más hombre de lo que tú alguna vez serás.

—Eso lo vamos a ver —respondió mientras tiraba de ella hacia él bruscamente.

Ella intentó tirarse hacia atrás, salir de sus brazos, en vano. Ella sintió su aliento caliente en su oreja.

—Puedo hacerte olvidar todo sobre él, Bella, solamente dame la oportunidad —susurraron los labios de él en el oído de ella.

Ella sintió un escalofrío de repugnancia atravesar su cuerpo. Jacob, confundiéndolo con deseo, volteó su rostro y comenzó a besarle el cuello y cara. Estrelló sus labios en los de ella y ella empujó débilmente contra su sólido cuerpo. Cuando se negó a abrir su boca a su lengua, él mordió de manera violenta su labio inferior.

Cuando ella gritó de dolor, aprovechó y metió la lengua en su boca. Ella aflojó uno de sus brazos, que había estado atrapado contra su pecho, y le dio una sonora cachetada en la mejilla. Él se apartó de su boca, sus ojos ardiendo en una combinación de ira y lujuria. La agarró del brazo y la tiró sobre su hombro. Precipitándose a la escalera, subiéndola de dos en dos. Bella se movía y trataba de zafarse de su agarre, pero era como de hierro.

—Te juro por Dios, Jacob Black, que si no me quitas las manos de encima ahora mismo, traeré a mi papá para dispararte en las bolas —le gritó.

Haciéndole caso omiso, Jacob entró a su habitación y la arrojó sobre la cama. Él le sonrió y se le acercó lentamente mientras ella retrocedía, sólo para ser detenida por la pared en que estaba colocada la cama.

—Adelante, grita todo lo que quieras. Nadie puede oírte. Mi papá está en una reunión del consejo y no volverá durante horas. Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero será esencialmente un él dijo/ella dijo. Hemos estado saliendo por años; nadie va a creer que te violé.

Los ojos de Bella se agrandaron.

—Maldito idiota —susurró en estado de shock—. Voy a poner tus pelotas en una bandeja.

Jacob se rio a carcajadas.

—Maldición, Bella, ¿por qué no puedes ser así de guerrera todo el tiempo?

Se acercó a ella, pero ella se escabulló debajo de su brazo y salió disparada de la cama. La agarró por la parte posterior de su camisa y acabó tirándola sobre su trasero. Mientras estaba cayendo, oyó su camisa rasgarse. Jacob miró su pecho cubierto con el sostén de forma hambrienta. Bella tiró de su camisa rasgada sobre su pecho para bloquear su vista. Ella se puso de pie y le dio un codazo en la panza mientras la agarraba de nuevo. Él extendió el brazo y la abofeteó. Ella sintió su mejilla estallar de dolor y gritó, agarrándose la cara. Él tomó un puñado de su pelo y la llevó a rastras de nuevo a la cama.

Pateándolo y gritándole que la dejara ir, ninguno de los dos oyó el coche estacionarse afuera, ni la puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Desde luego, no prestaron atención a los pasos subiendo las escaleras ruidosamente hasta que fue demasiado tarde y la puerta de Jacob se abrió de golpe. Leah se paró en el medio de la puerta, jadeando y vibrando con furia.

—¿Qué coño estás haciendo, Jacob? —le gritó. Echó un vistazo a Bella de rodillas, sollozando y con su camisa rota. Su frío corazón se destrozó completamente en ese momento. Ella agarró lo más próximo que pudiera tener a mano, que pasó a ser un portarretrato de Bella y Jacob en su baile de graduación, y se lo tiró a la cabeza. Él se agachó y se volvió para verlo romperse contra la pared detrás de él. Eso le dio a ella la oportunidad perfecta para correr hasta el otro lado de la habitación y agarrar el bate de béisbol en la esquina del cuarto.

Ella lo recogió con rapidez y lo apuntó hacia él.

—Aléjate de ella —le gruñó. Jacob retrocedió lentamente de Bella, con las manos en el aire.

—¡Leah, nena, no es lo que parece!

Las cejas de Leah se elevaron tan altas como físicamente podían.

—¿Te dejaron caer de cabeza tus padres cuando eras niño, idiota? ¿Qué mierda te pasa? —le gritó.

Se acercó a Bella, manteniendo los ojos y el bate apuntando hacia Jacob todo el tiempo. Ella extendió una mano a su hermanastra y la ayudó a levantarse.

Bella elevó la vista hacia Leah, agradecida de verla en ese momento. Ella secó sus ojos y tomó la mano de Leah.

—Gracias, Leah —murmuró. Leah la miró atónita, pero luego sacudió la cabeza de manera triste.

—No me lo agradezcas, tengo que pedirte perdón de rodillas más tarde —dijo con una sonrisa triste.

Bella enderezó los hombros y caminó delante de Jacob. Él intentó darle una sonrisa atractiva.

—Bella, cariño, todo esto fue simplemente un malenten...

Jacob nunca llegó a terminar su oración. Bella le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula y luego le dio un rodillazo en la ingle cuando él estaba distraído. Mientras se doblaba de dolor, le dio un gancho en la cara perfectamente ejecutado.

—Créeme cuando digo que voy a ser el menor de tus problemas una vez que nuestros padres se enteren de esto —dijo con tanta confianza como pudo reunir.

Leah la tomó del brazo y salieron juntas. Leah se acercó a la puerta del lado del pasajero de su coche y la abrió para ayudar a la mujer herida a subir. Bella miró a Leah sorprendida y confundida. Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No estás en condiciones de conducir. Además, mi coche es más caro que tu camioneta destartalada, en caso de que Jacob quiera tirar una barra de hierro sobre ésta o algo. Sería estúpido hacer eso, pero las dos sabemos que el chico no tiene mucho cerebro.

Las dos chicas se rieron un poco y se dirigieron a casa.

.

.

Cuando Leah se detuvo junto a la patrulla del jefe, que estaba estacionada frente a la casa de los Swan, Bella estaba temblando y agarrándose su camisa rasgada a su pecho, claramente en estado de shock. Paró el coche y salió. Mientras ella estaba cerrando la puerta, se dio cuenta de que Bella simplemente estaba mirando al frente, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba en casa. Leah suspiró y caminó hacia la puerta del lado del pasajero y la abrió. Bella la miró, sorprendida. Ella extendió su mano para que la chica alterada la tomara. Bella dudó, pero entonces lentamente puso su mano en la de Leah. Ella ayudó a Bella a salir del coche y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, antes de envolver un brazo alrededor de sus hombros en consuelo. Caminaron en silencio hasta la puerta de calle e interior de la casa.

Leah metió la cabeza en la sala de estar, tratando de evitar la posibilidad de que Jack vea a Bella alterada. Gracias a Dios, estaba vacía, por lo que se acercó y colocó a Bella en el sillón. Caminó hacia el pasillo y llamó a su mamá. Sue salió de la cocina, secándose las manos con su delantal. Le sonrió a Leah, contenta de que su hija volviera.

—¡Leah, qué sorpresa! Acabamos de volver de compras hace un momento. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Ma, ¿dónde están Charlie y Jack?

Sue le dio una mirada confusa a su hija, molesta por la forma en que la voz de Leah temblaba y parecía que estaba a punto de vomitar.

—Charlie está en su oficina y Jack está durmiendo la siesta. ¿Por qué? Leah, nena, ¿qué pasa?

Sue corrió hacia Leah y puso sus manos sobre la cara de su hija cuando la vio romper en llanto.

Al oír las voces en el pasillo, Charlie asomó la cabeza desde su oficina para ver qué estaba pasando. Ni bien Leah vio el rostro preocupado de Charlie, empezó a sollozar.

—Charlie, l-lo s-siento —lloró—. Estaba equivocada.

Charlie se acercó y atrajo a Leah en un abrazo y suavemente acarició su espalda. Fue un poco incómodo para él, en vista de que no era un hombre muy sensible, pero se había abierto mucho más desde que Jack entró en sus vidas.

—¿Qué pasa, Leah? —preguntó.

—Be-Bell-Bella —fue todo lo que Leah pudo decir a través de sus lágrimas. La sangre de Charlie se heló. Él puso sus manos en sus hombros y la retiró ligeramente hasta que pudo mirarla a los ojos.

—Dios, Leah, ¿dónde está Bella? ¿Qué pasa con ella? —preguntó, entrando en pánico. Leah apuntó hacia la sala de estar. Charlie la movió suavemente a los brazos de Sue y a continuación, se precipitó a la otra habitación. Bella estaba sentada en el sillón, con sus rodillas dobladas contra el pecho, llorando en silencio.

»¿Bells? —llamó en voz baja, con la voz ronca por las lágrimas contenidas y el miedo. Bella alzó la vista. Su rostro estaba cubierto de lágrimas y había un desagradable hematoma formándose en una de sus mejillas. Sus ojos se agrandaron y la ira corrió por su sangre ante la idea de que alguien pusiera sus manos en su bebita. Esos pensamientos luego se volvieron asesinos cuando la vio despeinada y con la ropa rasgada, mientras se levantaba de un salto y se arrojaba a sus brazos.

La atrapó y la alzó, llevándola de vuelta al sofá. Se sentó y la acunó en su regazo. Frotando círculos en su espalda, tratando de calmarla y consolarla.

—Ssh, todo va a estar bien. ¿Quién te hizo esto, nena? —intentó preguntar con calma—. Dime quién te hizo esto.

—J-J-Jake —lloró.

Charlie estuvo petrificado por un momento. No podía creer que Jacob pudiera hacer esto. Empezó ligeramente a temblar de ira cuando sintió una mano en su hombro. Miró hacia arriba a los ojos llorosos de Sue. Se sentó junto a él, mientras que Leah tomó asiento en su sillón. Miró a su hijastra, quien por suerte había recobrado la compostura.

—Quiero la historia completa. Ahora —exigió. Leah asintió con la cabeza, con una mirada llorosa.

—He estado durmiendo con Jacob desde hace unos seis meses.

Ambos Charlie y Sue la miraron sorprendidos.

—Oh, Dios, Leah, ¿cómo pudiste? —preguntó su madre. Ella levantó las manos.

—Por favor, sé que lo merezco, ¿pero me dejan contar todo primero? —preguntó ella con tristeza. Su madre asintió.

—Me dijo que yo le gustaba. Mucho. Que Bella no estaba satisfaciendo sus necesidades. Fui tan estúpida. He estado enamorada de él por tanto tiempo e ingenuamente pensaba que estaba bien. Que si le daba lo que quería, me elegiría sobre ella.

Leah mantuvo sus ojos fijos en sus pies, demasiado avergonzada para mirar a los ojos a alguien. Saber lo mucho que debía haber decepcionado a su madre, la única persona en este mundo que ella amaba de verdad, dolía mucho.

»Pasé la noche en su casa. Esta mañana recibió una llamada de Bella diciendo que iría a verlo. Me armé de valor para pedirle que me eligiera sobre ella. Le dije que lo amaba y que quería estar con él oficialmente. Se rio y me tiró mi ropa. Dijo que sólo fui una cogida para él y que Bella era la única chica que amaba. Me vestí y salí enfurecida de la casa. Esperé hasta que ella detuvo el auto antes de salir. Quería que ella supiera que había estado con él, sin decirlo con palabras.

Se detuvo y respiró para calmarse.

»Hice un par de kilómetros y no podía controlar mi enojo, así que di la vuelta. Iba a pelear por él o arruinar por completo su relación. Cuando llegué a la puerta principal, oí gritos y golpes, por lo tanto solo entré. Mientras lo hacía, escuché a Bella gritando y diciéndole que no y supongo que el instinto simplemente me golpeó y corrí escaleras arriba y abrí la puerta. Él la estaba agarrando de los pelos y sus ropas estaban rotas y estaba llorando. Creo que nunca me sentí tan impotente y furiosa al mismo tiempo. Yo solo, no podía creer lo que veía. Agarré algo y se lo tiré para que me diera la oportunidad de agarrar su bate. Lo amenacé y la dejó ir.

Leah sonrió ligeramente, recordando la siguiente parte.

»Ella fue tan valiente. Se acercó a él y le dijo que ibas a patearle el culo, Charlie.

—Exacto —murmuró en voz baja—. También voy a cortarle las pelotas.

—Lo golpeó, luego le dio un rodillazo en la entrepierna antes de darle un puñetazo en la cara. Fue increíble. Salimos de allí, pero tuvimos que dejar su camioneta.

Todo estaba en silencio y poco a poco alzó la vista. Su madre la miraba con lástima. Echó un vistazo mientras que Bella se desenredaba a sí misma de Charlie, se le acercaba y se arrodillaba frente a ella.

—Muchas gracias, Leah. Sé que en verdad no te agrado, pero me salvaste. No creo que podría haber escapado de él sin ti.

Las lágrimas de Leah empezaron a derramarse nuevamente mientras también se sentaba en el piso y abrazaba a Bella.

—Oh, Bella. Lo siento tanto. Nunca te odié. Estaba celosa y envidiosa y era tan estúpida. Eres fabulosa y espero que puedas perdonarme algún día.

Bella la abrazó con fuerza.

Charlie y Sue salieron de la habitación para darles a las chicas un poco de privacidad. Sue discutió con Charlie sobre conducir hasta La Push y matar a golpes a Jacob. Ella usó su amor por la ley de una manera muy efectiva. En su lugar, Charlie envió a su adjunto, Mark, hasta allí para arrestarlo y meterlo en una celda de detención hasta que Charlie fuera a trabajar al día siguiente. Otro oficial rápidamente pasó por la casa para tomarles a Bella y a Leah las declaraciones.

Jacob fue detenido y puesto en libertad condicional. Charlie también le hizo a Bella presentar una orden de restricción contra él. Pasaron un par de semanas más y Bella no había escuchado ni una palabra de o sobre Jacob aparte de cuando Alice mencionó unos días después de que el incidente ocurrió, que Jake fue visto luciendo bastantes moretones en la cara. Cuando se enfrentó a Charlie al respecto, él juró inflexiblemente que no tenía nada que ver con ello. La especulación era que unos muchachos de la reservación lo habían asaltado enseñándole un poco de respeto. Interiormente, Bella saltaba de alegría de que el imbécil hubiera recibido la paliza que merecía.

Tres semanas después, Jake fue detenido y condenado a cinco años de cárcel por intoxicación pública e intento de agresión a otra chica.

Leah mencionó una o dos veces que la había estado llamando constantemente. Es decir, hasta que ella cambió su número y se mudó a otro complejo de departamentos. Desde entonces no sabía nada de él. Con todo ese drama aparentemente atrás, Bella y Leah empezaron a acercarse y finalmente comenzaron a formar un vínculo fraternal. No fue de la noche a la mañana, sino un lento proceso de recuperación. Estaban decididas a no dejar que Jacob les robara eso también.

Jack fue el único que realmente hizo el mejor trabajo para quitar de la mente de Bella el desastre que había sido su relación con Jacob. Pasaban aún más tiempo juntos, paseando y haciendo picnics. La mitad de las veces eran simplemente ellos dos. La otra mitad la pasaban con Sue y Charlie, o alguna combinación de Jasper, Alice, Angela y su novio, Ben. Otros días, Bella y Jack se sentaban en el columpio en el patio trasero y escribían historias sobre un niño que se encontraba en una aventura donde quiera que fuera, no importaba lo aburrida de la ubicación. El nombre del héroe era convenientemente: Jack Ataca.

.

.

 _ **Junio de 2006**_

Bella se sentó en el columpio en el patio trasero de los Swan, mirando a Jack y Charlie jugar en su piscina nueva y tobogán. Sonreía mientras veía un lado de su padre que nunca había visto antes. No recordaba mucho de cuando ella tenía la edad de Jack y cuando fue mayor, todo lo que recordaba eran las discusiones y la tensión en la casa, ningún momento de diversión. Después de que Renée se fue, Charlie se metió de lleno en el trabajo.

Ahora, era como si él tuviera una segunda oportunidad. Era increíble cuánto este niño había cambiado sus vidas.

Entonces, Bella sintió que algo voló sobre su cabeza y salpicó la pared, mojándola ligeramente. Miró de nuevo a la piscina para ver a Charlie doblado de la risa y Jack sonriendo.

—Muy bien, Jack —Charlie consiguió decir a través de la risa. Observó cómo Jack se agachó en el agua y agarró otro globo de agua.

—No lo hagas, Jack —intentó decirlo en un tono de advertencia, pero apenas podía contener su propia risa. Estaba de pie y gritando mientras el globo se dirigía hacia ella.

La siguiente hora los encontró a los tres persiguiéndose unos a otros con globos de agua, y en un momento dado Charlie agarró la manguera. Poco después de que el entusiasmo bajó, Bella se encontró de nuevo en el columpio, acariciando el cabello de Jack. Ella se sorprendió de lo lejos que habían llegado como familia en poco menos de un año. Jack era como el pegamento mágico que los mantenía unidos.

Todavía no había renunciado a buscar su familia, pero no había literalmente nada para continuar. Suspiró y sintió un pequeño crujido en el corazón por el niño. Ella haría todo lo posible para asegurarse que nunca sintiera nada más que amor. Nada jamás iba a estar antes que él; ella se aseguraría de eso. Alice quería que empezara a salir, pero ella no estaba lista. No estaba segura de si alguna vez iba a estarlo. A pesar de que sabía que lo que ella y Jacob tenían no era amor, había agitado sus creencias sobre las relaciones hasta el centro. Ella confió en él y él le hizo daño. Física y emocionalmente. No estaba preparada para hacer frente a ese tipo de vulnerabilidad de nuevo.

Por ahora, solo serían ella y Jack. Su familia era todo lo que ella necesitaba ahora.

* * *

 _¿Y, qué les pareció este capítulo?_

 _¡Esperamos que le haya gustado y que nos cuenten sus opiniones en los comentarios!_

 _Una de ustedes nos sugirió que las nombráramos agradeciéndoles los comentarios, la verdad es que nunca se nos había ocurrido hacerlo, pero nos pareció una muy buena idea, porque en serio agradecemos cada uno de sus comentarios que nos dan ganas de seguir. Así que comenzaremos a hacerlo._

 _ **¡Mucha gracias por sus comentarios!** : _cavendano13, Alinita28, Miri, carolaaproboste.v, Monica, bellaliz, Tata XOXO, somas, patymdn, soledadcullen, bbluelilas, Yoliki, isakristen, Hanna D. L, Lady Grigori, saraipineda44, ngeles Bzc, Cary y Nadiia16


	6. Capítulo 5

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **KitsuShel** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **KitsuShel** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Parachute**

 **By:** KitsuShel

 **Traducción:** Flaca Paz

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

 _ **31 de**_ _ **m**_ _ **arzo de 2007**_

 _Oh, kiss me, beneath the milky twilight_

 _Lead me, out on the moonlit floor_

 _Lift your open hand,_

 _Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_

 _Silver moon's sparkling_

 _So kiss me._

Bella tarareaba y cantaba suavemente mientras que batía la mezcla para el desayuno. Desde que ella estaba tratando de cursar suficientes clases para graduarse este año, el tiempo libre con Jack se había reducido el semestre pasado. Alice y Angela continuaron con sus planes del año pasado, fueron a la UW, mientras que Bella se quedó en la Universidad de Port Angeles para estar cerca de Jack. Se reunían todos los domingos y pasaban el rato. Empezaban haciendo el desayuno rodeadas de música y realizaban diversas actividades durante todo el día, dependiendo de lo que sea que Alice hubiera planeado.

Ese era un sábado extraordinario. Cuando Jack les había dicho que su cumpleaños era en pascua, Bella había dado marcha atrás a través del calendario hacia el año que probablemente nació Jack, 2002. El domingo de Pascua había sido el 31 de marzo, por lo que ese día decidieron celebrar su cumpleaños. El plan era hacer un gran desayuno y luego vendrían Charlie y Sue a llevárselo durante un par de horas mientras Bella y Alice terminaban su sorpresa.

Bella rio cuando la canción cambió a la de Jack Johnson, _Banana_ _Pancakes_. Estaba, de hecho, haciendo panqueques de banana con nuez, ya que eran los favoritos de Jack. La ironía no pasó desapercibida para ella. Se dirigió hacia el pasillo y asomó la cabeza en la sala de estar, donde el pequeño estaba sentado viendo dibujos animados.

—Oye, Jackie, ¿quieres ayudarme a hacer papilla algunas bananas para tus panqueques especiales?

—¡Claro! —gritó mientras se levantaba de donde estaba sentado en el sofá y corría a su lado. Agarró su mano y empezó a tirar de ella hacia la cocina—. ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Me estoy muriendo de hambre!

Bella sacudió la cabeza y se rio de su entusiasmo, dejando que la llevara a la cocina. Sentó a Jack sobre la mesada y le entregó un recipiente con un par de bananas maduras peladas y una cuchara de madera para pisarlas. Regresó a la masa, añadiendo algunas nueces picadas y luego el puré de bananas. Sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que Jack movía su cabeza al ritmo de la canción que estaba sonando, ahora de Madonna. Los cabellos castaños de su frente se movían.

Bella colocó la masa de panqueques en el mostrador y se dio vuelta para levantar a Jack, justo cuando el estribillo de la canción llegó.

 _Cherish the thought_

 _Of always having you here by my side_

 _Oh baby, I cherish the joy_

 _You keep bringing into my life_

 _I'm always singing it_

 _Cherish the strength_

 _You got the power to make me feel good_

 _Oh baby, I perish the thought_

 _Of ever leaving, I never would"_

Cantaron y bailaron alrededor de la cocina mientras que él se reía y gritaba. Haciendo un giro demasiado rápido, Bella terminó tirada en el suelo, todavía riéndose.

—Te quiero, mami —suspiró él felizmente.

Los ojos de Bella se dirigieron hacia él por la sorpresa. Se quedó inmóvil, en estado de shock, mientras que Jack la miraba con nada más que amor y esperanza. Sintió que sus ojos ardían con lágrimas y pensaba cómo responderle, cuando fueron interrumpidos.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, mi sobrino preferido! —gritó Alice desde la puerta de la cocina. Jack saltó y corrió a sus brazos. Mientras que abrazaba a Jack, Alice le dio a Bella una sonrisa acuosa, indicando que había oído la conversación anterior y le estaba dando a su amiga un momento para procesarlo. Bella asintió y articuló silenciosamente un _gracias_. Jasper apareció al lado de Alice y arrastró a Jack a sus brazos.

—¡Hola, compañero! ¿Qué tal si vamos a ver algunos dibujos animados y dejamos que las mujeres de la familia nos hagan un poco de comida? —Jack asintió con entusiasmo, feliz de pasar tiempo con Jasper, quien miró a Bella y le guiñó un ojo. Sabía que él estaba bromeando y era más que probable que hubiera oído también lo que dijo Jack, imaginando que Bella necesitaba de algún tiempo a solas con Allie.

Cuando los chicos desaparecieron de la habitación, Alice se acercó rápidamente a Bella y la abrazó.

—¿Estás bien, nena? ¡Eso es lo más tierno que jamás haya visto! —exclamó. Bella parpadeó ante las lágrimas en sus ojos y sonrió.

—Fue muy lindo, ¿no? —preguntó mientras se dio la vuelta para empezar a cocinar los panqueques en la plancha. Allie se acercó y apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Bella.

—¿Qué está mal, Belly? —preguntó. Bella suspiró.

—¿Qué sé acerca de ser mamá, Allie? ¡Mierda, solo tengo veinte! ¡No sé lo que estoy haciendo la mayor parte del tiempo!

Bella hizo una mueca al oír las carcajadas de Alice.

—Ay, Bella… —Se rió—. Nadie sabe realmente cómo ser padre hasta que realmente lo son. Todo lo que puedes hacer por Jack es amarlo y estar allí para él. Por lo que puedo ver, haces un maravilloso trabajo —trató de consolarla Alice.

—Tienes toda la razón —añadió Charlie con voz ronca, de pie en la puerta de la cocina con Sue. Bella miró a su padre y sonrió.

—Gracias, papi.

—No son necesarias las gracias. Ni siquiera eres nada de sangre de ese niño, no es que importe, pero eres diez veces más madre de lo que era Renée.

Las mejillas de Bella se sonrojaron ante el elogio de su padre, significaba mucho para ella. Volvió a voltear sus panqueques mientras Charlie se sentaba en la mesa.

—¿Necesitas ayuda con algo, Bella? —preguntó Sue.

—No, está bien. ¿Está Seth en casa? —Sue negó con la cabeza.

—Pasó la noche en la casa de Jared —respondió ella mientras se sentaba junto a su esposo.

—Ahora, ¿de dónde viene esa conversación de ser una madre, Bells? —elevó la voz Charlie.

—Jack le dijo más temprano "te quiero, mami" —respondió Alice. Él levantó las cejas hacia su hija.

—¿De verdad? No me sorprende, ese niño cree que eres maravillosa.

Bella sonreía suavemente mientras servía el desayuno. Ella sentía lo mismo por Jack. Lo adoraba y no podría amarlo más si él fuera suyo por nacimiento. Su problema era qué sucedería cuando su verdadera familia volviera a entrar en la imagen. ¿Cambiarían los sentimientos de Jack una vez que sus "verdaderos" mamá y papá se encontraran en la imagen de nuevo? Sacudió esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Sabía que no iban a llevarla a ninguna parte y solo iban a deprimirla. Disfrutaría y amaría a Jack con todo su ser, pasara lo que pasara.

Ella colocó el plato servido en la mesa justo cuando Jasper y Jack regresaban a la habitación. Jack le dio una sonrisa deslumbrante y ella sonrió de vuelta hacia él.

Con todo el mundo sentado en la mesa, comenzaron a comer el desayuno. Cuando terminaron, Charlie empujó la silla hacia atrás.

—Bueno, cumpleañero —le dijo a Jack—, ¿qué te parece un pequeño paseo al cine hoy?

Los ojos verdes de Jack brillaban de emoción.

—¡Sí, abuelo! ¡Me gustaría eso! —prácticamente gritó él.

Cada vez que Jack lo llamaba abuelo, Charlie sonreía con orgullo. Esta vez no fue la excepción.

Jack todavía veía a su terapeuta, Kate, pero una vez al mes en este momento. Ella continuaba haciendo hincapié en lo importante que era que Jack tuviera libertad para expresar sus sentimientos y recuerdos. Él empezó a llamar a Charlie _abuelo_ el pasado mes de septiembre. Jack llegó un día a casa de preescolar melancólico. Uno de los chicos de su clase había pasado el verano anterior con sus abuelos y se había burlado de Jack por no tener ninguno. Miró a Charlie con sus grandes e inocentes ojos y le preguntó si sería su abuelo también. Charlie se quedó sin habla y acordaron llamarlo de esa forma. Eso tocó a Charlie más de lo que las palabras podían explicar.

En su refrigerador colgaban varios dibujos que él había hecho. En uno de ellos estaban Bella, Charlie, Sue y Seth, así como uno solo con él, Bella y Charlie. Justo al lado de esos estaba un dibujo de su otra familia. Papá, la abuela, el abuelo y el tío Em. Sin embargo, sin importar qué, Jack seguía negándose a hablar de su madre. Era como si la mujer no existiera.

.

.

Una hora después, Charlie, Jack y Sue se habían ido a Port Angeles y los platos fueron lavados, secados y guardados. Jasper y Ben estaban afuera en el patio trasero, tratando de armar la carpa blanca que Alice había comprado para la fiesta. Angela y Ben habían aparecido justo antes de que Charlie saliera del camino de entrada y se habían escondido en la otra cuadra, hasta que Bella los llamó para avisarles que era seguro venir.

Angela y Alice también se graduaban este año, Angela con un título en periodismo, al que ya estaba dándole un buen uso trabajando en el Seattle Times como pasante, y Alice era especialista en diseños de moda, así como especialista en diseño gráfico. Trabajaba en una boutique de alta costura para adquirir experiencia para la apertura de su propia tienda una vez que se graduara y tuviera el capital. Bella había elegido Inglés como especialización y no tenía absolutamente ni idea de lo que iba a hacer con su vida una vez que se graduara. Jugó brevemente con la idea de obtener su maestría en Educación y convertirse en maestra, pero su corazón no estaba realmente en eso.

Mientras los chicos luchaban con la carpa, las chicas armaban un par de mesas en el patio. Una larga para la comida y la torta casera con glaseado azul que Bella había hecho para Jack y otra para los presentes. También había unas seis mesas redondas y dos docenas de sillas plegables instaladas. Al igual que con todo lo demás que hacía, Alice exageró un poco invitando a los doce niños del curso de Jack, así como a los hermanos que querían ir además de un puñado de sus amigos en común. Era probable que la mitad de Forks hiciera una aparición en algún momento durante la fiesta, que comenzaba a las tres de la tarde.

Alrededor de las dos estaba todo prácticamente listo y las decoraciones colgadas. Lo único que quedaba por hacer era llevar la comida, pero esperarían hasta cerca de la hora de la fiesta. Alice les pidió a las chicas que entraran a la casa con ella y se dirigieron a la sala de estar. Bella y Angela se sentaron en los extremos opuestos del sofá y se pusieron cómodas mientras que Alice toqueteaba con los dedos nerviosa un sobre en sus manos.

—Allie, ¿qué está pasando? —preguntó Bella—. ¿Hay algo mal? —Intercambió una mirada de preocupación con Angela, quien se encogió de hombros y sacudió la cabeza, lo que indicaba que ella tampoco sabía lo que estaba pasando. Alice rompió en una enorme sonrisa y sacudió la cabeza. Se acercó a Bella y le entregó un sobre que estaba dirigido a Isabella Swan, pero con la dirección de Alice.

Bella miraba en estado de shock el sobre en sus manos. Miró a Alice, que simplemente sonrió y asintió para que ella lo abriera.

—¿Alice? —preguntó, su voz llena de emoción—. Esto es de Harper Collins Ediciones. ¿Qué hiciste?

Allie aplaudió emocionada.

—¡Solo abre la maldita cosa y ve lo que dice!

Con dedos temblorosos, Bella rasgó la solapa y sacó el papel. Alice brincaba nerviosa y trataba de mirar por encima de su hombro.

—Santo cielo —exclamó Bella, sus grandes ojos se dirigieron hacia los de Allie.

—¿Bien? ¡Vamos! ¡No nos dejes con la intriga! —gritó Alice.

 _Estimada Sra. Swan:_

 _Después de recibir una copia de su historia, "Jack_ _a_ _taca el_ _m_ _useo", de_ _sde_ _Harper Collins Ediciones_ _nos complace informarle que_ _,_ _sin duda_ _,_ _estamos interesados en publicarla. Su historia encaja con nuestra maravillosa_ _colección_ _de libros infantiles y_ _,_ _por lo tanto, estamos muy interesados en concretar una reunión con usted para analizar las condiciones._

 _Si tiene algún comentario o pregunta adicional, por favor llame a mi oficina._

 _Esperamos oír de usted pronto._

 _L_ _a_ _saluda atentamente_

 _Tanya Denali._

Bella miró a sus amigas, boquiabierta. Angela estaba sonriendo y Alice se veía como el gato que se comió al canario.

—Santo cielo —dijo, casi sin aliento—. ¡Ellos quieren publicar mi historia! —Bella empezó a saltar y gritar. Las chicas se unieron rápidamente y pronto ellas estaban bailando en la sala.

—Bueno, ¿no es esto un espectáculo? ¿Qué las tiene como locas, damas? —habló arrastrando las palabras Jasper desde la puerta. Ben se encontraba a su lado con una mirada divertida en su rostro.

—Nuestra Bella va a ser una autora publicada —respondió Alice, abrazando fuertemente a su mejor amiga. Bella le sonrió y levantó la carta en su mano.

—¡Debido a que tu entrometida novia no entiende el significado de los límites de cuestiones personales, envió una de mis historias a Harper Collins y decidieron que quieren publicarla! —Bella agitó cariñosamente el cabello erizado de Alice. Ella rápidamente retrocedió y le hizo un gesto con el dedo a Bella por jugar con su pelo.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —preguntó Ben. Bella sonrió.

—Llamaré a la señorita Denali el lunes y estableceré una reunión con ella. Ahora, nos prepararemos para darle a este pequeño el mejor cumpleaños.

.

.

A las cuatro y media de la tarde, la fiesta de cumpleaños de Jack estaba en su apogeo. La temperatura era fresca, pero lo suficientemente agradable para una chaqueta ligera o suéteres holgados. Los niños corrían gritando por el patio, jugando varios juegos mientras que los adultos charlaban. Bella había sido arrinconada por Mike Newton, un antiguo compañero de clase, quien se encontraba en el proceso de invitarla a salir por enésima vez, cuando Alice la salvó al anunciar que era hora del pastel. Bella se disculpó rápidamente y se acercó a Jack, que estaba mirando el pastel con ilusión. Miró a Bella con los ojos brillantes y extendió los brazos para que ella lo levantara. Ella sonrió y se inclinó para alzarlo y asentarlo en su cadera.

Alice encendió las velas y todos empezaron a cantar el _Feliz_ _cumpleaños_. Cuando la canción terminó, Jack cerró los ojos y luego apagó las cinco velas en su torta. Se giró y miró a Bella con una sonrisa increíblemente serena.

—Deseé que tú seas mi mami, B —le susurró al oído. Los ojos de Bella comenzaron a arder mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente. Ella se apartó y lo miró.

—¿Es eso lo que realmente quieres? —preguntó con voz temblorosa. Él asintió enfáticamente.

—¿Por favor? ¿Puedo llamarte así ahora? ¡Prometo que seré extra bueno y comeré mis guisantes siempre! ¡Bueno, quizás no siempre, pero sabes lo que quiero decir! —La miró fijamente a los ojos, suplicándole.

—Por supuesto que puedes —murmuró contra su frente—. Nada me gustaría más. ¿Esto quiere decir que puedo llamarte hijo, también? —preguntó en broma. El rostro de Jack se puso serio.

—No seas tonta. No puedes ser mi mamá si yo no soy tu hijo también. Solo tendrás que compartirme con papá.

Bella asintió, sus emociones empezaban a superarla.

—Está bien —susurró—. No me importa compartir, siempre y cuando tenga tu amor pase lo que pase.

Jack le dio un beso en la frente esta vez.

—Siempre, mamá.

.

.

 _ **2 de**_ _ **abril**_ _ **de 2007**_

El lunes posterior a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Jack fue extremadamente agitado. Después de que Bella salió de su última clase del día a la una de la tarde, se dirigió al bufete de Whitlock & Stanley. El padre de Jasper, Peter, y su mejor amigo, David, habían formado su asociación hacía diez años. Jasper trabajaba allí con ellos, sobre todo hacía trabajos ocasionales e investigación hasta que pudiera adquirir experiencia para un caso real. Había pasado el examen del colegio de abogados hacía seis meses y estaba impaciente por empezar a trabajar. Antes de que él y Alice se marcharan el sábado, le hizo prometer a Bella que pasaría por la oficina. Iba a hablar con su padre y ver si podían ayudarla en cómo se podría proceder con la adopción oficial de Jack.

Ella había llamado y hablado con Tanya Denali más temprano ese día también. Habían hablado en detalle sobre el contrato que Harper Collins estaba ofreciendo. Un acuerdo con tres años de antelación, así como regalías por cualquier producto relacionado, con Bella escribiendo otros cuatro libros de "El ataque de Jack" para la saga. El dinero sonaba increíble, así que estaba contenta de reunirse con los Whitlock, así les podría mostrar una copia del contrato que Tanya le había enviado por correo electrónico. Bella hizo planes para reunirse con ella el próximo fin de semana en Seattle para almorzar y discutir más el contrato, así como cualquier pregunta o preocupación que pudiera tener.

Bella llegó a la oficina y estacionó su camioneta. Entró y le dejó saber a la recepcionista que estaba ahí para ver a Jasper. Él salió casi inmediatamente, con su padre detrás de él. Peter Whitlock tenía los ojos azules brillantes como los de su hijo y su cabello rubio miel, a pesar de estar muy corto.

—Bella, querida —dijo mientras la envolvía en un abrazo—. Me alegra saber que lo estás haciendo tan bien.

No importaba cuántos años hiciera que conocía a los Whitlock, siempre se sentía extraña al escuchar el suave acento bostoniano de Peter. Su esposa, Charlotte, nació y creció en Texas. Fue una extraña cadena de favores la que formó a la pareja, felizmente casada desde hacía veinticinco años. Charlotte juraba que fue el destino lo que la hizo parar en el pequeño café en Seattle mientras estaba de vacaciones con sus padres y conoció a Peter, que estaba empezando su carrera de Derecho. Fue duro cuando tuvo que volver a Texas con sus padres, pero ella regresó a Seattle poco menos de un año más tarde como su esposa. Han sido inseparables desde entonces.

Peter colocó su mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Bella y la hizo pasar a su despacho. Jasper los siguió y se sentó en la silla junto a la suya, frente al gran escritorio de roble de su padre. Peter juntó los dedos debajo de la barbilla y miró a Bella directamente a los ojos.

—Ahora, después de haber examinado todos los hechos que tú y Jasper me han dado, tengo que decir que esto es muy inusual. En circunstancias normales, el niño habría estado en custodia del estado. Realmente no veo ningún obstáculo importante en tu intento de adoptar al niño, pero tu edad y los ingresos podrían hacerte daño. —Él sacudió su cabeza, sumido en sus pensamientos.

—Está bien —dijo Bella mientras tragaba con dificultad. Ella sabía que esto no sería fácil—. Aun así quiero luchar. Mi edad no debería ser un factor de riesgo. Cumpliré veintiuno en septiembre y amo a ese niño con todo mi corazón. En cuanto a los ingresos, hay algo que quería consultarte mientras estaba hoy aquí. He recibido una oferta para un contrato de una conocida editorial para convertir algunas de mis historias en libros infantiles. El dinero que están ofreciendo suena increíble, pero quería saber si podrías revisarlo por mí.

Peter asintió.

—Claro, ¿tienes el contrato contigo?

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—No. Me reuniré con Tanya el próximo fin de semana, pero me envió una copia por correo electrónico.

—Está bien, entonces, ¿qué tal esto? ¿Por qué no me reenvías una copia del mismo a mí y lo revisaremos? Jasper puede proporcionarte los detalles de lo que encontramos. Además, creo que tendríamos una mejor oportunidad con la adopción si esperamos unos meses para conseguirla. Te dará un poco de tiempo para establecerte en tu carrera de escritora y te mostrará como una madre más estable. ¿Te parece bien?

Bella asintió.

—Gracias, Peter. Realmente no puedo agradecerles lo suficiente. —Los tres se pararon y Bella estrechó la mano de Peter. A continuación, él dio una palmada en la espalda de Jasper.

—No hay de qué. Y no pienses en pagarnos. Tú abogado aquí podrá adquirir experiencia.

Jasper miró a su padre con los ojos abiertos.

—¿En serio? —preguntó—. ¿Me estás dando una oportunidad?

Peter se rio y asintió.

—Creo que estás listo para ello. ¿Mientras que a Bella no le importe?

Ambos hombres Whitlock miraron en su dirección. Ella sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

—No hay objeciones aquí, tengo fe en ti, Jas.

Él se acercó y tomó a Bella en sus brazos para abrazarla fuerte.

—Prometo no fallarte, B. Daré todo de mí por ti y Jack —susurró en su pelo.

—Sé que lo harás —respondió ella.

Se aclaró la garganta, dio un paso atrás y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Bueno, gracias entonces. Tengo que recoger a Jack de la escuela, así que hablaré contigo más tarde Jasper. Y gracias de nuevo, Peter. Sé que no quieres oírlo pero aprecio todo lo que estás haciendo por mí. —Sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

—De nada, corazón. —Peter se rio suavemente.

Bella prácticamente saltó a su camioneta y comenzó a hacer su camino para recoger a Jack. Ella no podía evitar la sonrisa en su rostro, su corazón explotaba de felicidad.

* * *

 _¿No son muy lindos Bella y Jack? Y ahora parece que sí va a ser su mamá... ¿qué opinan?_

 _¡Esperamos que les haya gustado el capítulo y que nos cuenten todas sus opiniones en los comentarios!_

 _¡Muchas gracias por los favoritos, las alertas y los comentarios!_

 _ **Gracias:** Tata XOXO, cavendano13, patymdn, Yoliki, blankitapia, Gabriela Valdes 16, Skye Bennet Ward, Lady Grigori, saraipineda44, valery1, Nadiia16, carolaaproboste.v, Pili, crysty katy, Melany, soledadcullen, bbluelilas, Meli.A, terewee, Cary, Cinti, liduvina, bellaliz, Monica y Hanna D. L_

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	7. Capítulo 6

**_Disclaimer:_** _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **KitsuShel** _. We just translate with her permission._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **KitsuShel** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Parachute**

 **By:** KitsuShel

 **Traducción:** Itzel Lightwood

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

 **07 de abril de 2007**

Bella se sentó en la mesa de una pequeña cafetería de Seattle, retorciendo nerviosamente su servilleta. Las mariposas habían invadido su estómago mientras esperaba ansiosamente la llegada de Tanya Denali. Se suponía que se reunirían al mediodía y habían pasado quince minutos de eso. Su pierna comenzó a moverse un poco, sus nervios comenzaban a desgastarla.

La campanilla encima de la puerta de la cafetería sonó y Bella alzó la mirada. Una mujer con una falda negra y una blusa púrpura entró y miró alrededor de la habitación. Cuando sus ojos se centraron en Bella, ella caminó con confianza hacia allá. Era arrebatadoramente hermosa con cabello rubio rojizo, largo hasta la cintura y ojos color violeta azulados. Bella tragó el nudo en su garganta y trató de aplacar sus nervios. La mujer se detuvo en su mesa y dejó su maletín en la silla vacía.

—¿Señorita Denali? —preguntó Bella cuándo se puso de pie para saludarla. La mujer asintió, ofreciéndole a Bella su mano.

—Señorita Swan. Dejemos de lado la mierda de las presentaciones y vayamos directo al grano.

Tanya Denali sonrió cuando vio los ojos de Bella ensancharse por la sorpresa. Esto iba a ser divertido.

—Uh… Seguro —tartamudeó Bella ligeramente. Tanya rió melodiosamente.

—Oh, Bella. —Suspiró mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de la joven mujer—. Solo estoy bromeando contigo.

Ambas mujeres tomaron asiento y la mesera se acercó para tomar su orden de bebidas.

—Una Coca-Cola para mí, por favor —respondió Bella con amabilidad.

—Tomaré una margarita de granada —soltó Tanya con un aire de autoridad.

Bella arqueó una ceja y Tanya se encogió de hombros.

—Ha sido una larga semana. —Sonrió, recargándose en su silla. Miró a Bella con cautela antes de hablar de nuevo—. Te lo advertiré ahora: puedo ser franca y abrasiva pero soy jodidamente buena en mi trabajo. Tan pronto como leí tu historia, sabía que quería trabajar contigo. En una industria en donde siempre tenemos la misma historia pero con diferentes personajes, contada una y otra vez, es emocionante ver algo en verdad único. ¿Puedes hablarme un poco de ti?

Sintiéndose instantáneamente en calma con la hermosa mujer, Bella comenzó a contarle acerca de su vida y cómo llegó a dónde estaba ahora. Tanya se acomodó y escuchó a Bella compartir su historia. Estaba aún más complacida con su decisión de encontrar a esta chica, especialmente después de escuchar lo bien que ella podía contar una historia. Era fascinante.

Cuando terminó, Bella dobló sus manos en su regazo, esperando por la reacción de Tanya.

—Así que, déjame entender bien, después de todo ¿no has podido encontrar a los padres del niño y estás en proceso de adoptarlo?

Bella asintió y sonrió.

—Huh —murmuró Tanya—. Esto podría jugar por completo en nuestro favor. —Los engranajes en su cabeza comenzaron a girar a una milla por minuto. No había estado hablando por hablar cuando proclamó que era buena en su trabajo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Bella, sintiéndose confundida ante la mirada perdida de Tanya. Sus ojos volvieron hacia Bella y sonrió.

—Toda esta situación. Todo puede mezclarse con facilidad. Tus historias son claramente moldeadas gracias a tu chico. Realmente puedo verlas en una lista de Best-Sellers. Ser honesta con eso solamente puede jugar a tu favor y ganarte más atención. Si te vuelves tan grande como creo que puedes, podemos organizar eventos que beneficien a niños en situaciones como las de Jack. Con reconocimiento nacional, no solamente puedes ayudar a otros niños pero las probabilidades de encontrar a los padres de este niño se incrementan dramáticamente.

Los ojos de Bella se entrecerraron pensativamente. No había pensado en algo como eso, pero ella amaba la idea.

—Lo siento. Me estoy adelantando —dijo Tanya—. Necesitamos hablar acerca del contrato y de la impresión antes de siquiera considerar algo más elaborado. Hablando del contracto, ¿qué piensas de él?

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con él. Mi abogado lo revisó y no ve nada malo con la oferta. ¡Estoy emocionada por firmarlo! —dijo Bella emocionada.

Tanya sonrió ampliamente. Podía imaginarse lo fácil que sería ser un modelo a seguir y una amiga para Bella. Su escritura era realmente maravillosa y ella estaba segura que la chica llegaría muy lejos.

.

.

 **25 de agosto de 2007**

Los siguientes meses volaron con rapidez. Junio llegó y las chicas se graduaron con sus respectivos títulos. El puesto de interna de Angela se transformó en un empleo de tiempo completo, empezando en el fondo de la cadena y trabajando para subir la escalera. Alice fue promovida a asistente del gerente en su boutique y Bella consiguió un trabajo de medio tiempo en una librería, negándose a usar el adelanto de Harper Collins, a menos que fuera una emergencia. Su padre continuaba sin aceptar dinero para la renta, así que Bella insistía en comprar la despensa y compartir la cocina con Sue.

Durante la segunda semana de agosto, Bella recibió una llamada de Jasper dejándole saber que la adopción de Jack estaba finalizada. Su nombre oficialmente cambió a Jackson Charles Swan. Nadie sabía si algún día se cruzarían con su familia de nacimiento de nuevo, así que esta parecía ser la mejor opción.

Bella logró que Jack se acostumbrara y lo registró para el jardín de niños. Alice insistió en que todos se reunieran para una cena de celebración para Jack por convertirse oficialmente en un Swan.

Charlie decidió que él quería hacer una parrillada y todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Exactamente un mes después del segundo aniversario del día en que Jack entró en sus vidas. El pequeño niño se sentó con emoción en una de las mesas de picnic del jardín, contándole a Jasper todo sobre su nueva escuela que había visitado el día anterior. Bella, Alice y Angela se sentaron al otro extremo de la mesa, hablando sobre sus respectivos trabajos. Bueno, más que nada era Bella y Angela escuchando a Alice hablar miles de palabras por minuto, pero estaban acostumbradas a su amiga y la amaban demasiado, así que escuchaban con atención. Ben y Seth se quedaron con Charlie en la parrilla, hablando sobre deportes, mientras Sue y Leah estaban en la cocina, poniéndole los toques finales a su postre, un pastel de triple chocolate.

Jack, cansado de su conversación con Jasper, saltó hacia Bella y subió a su regazo. Recargó su cabeza en su hombro y suspiró. Ella sonrió y cerró los ojos contenta. Honestamente ya no podía imaginar su vida sin él. Se separó un poco y sonrió hacia él.

—Oye, tengo un regalo para ti. ¿Crees que lo mereces? —bromeó con él. Su sonrisa era brillante y feliz.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡He sido un buen niño! —exclamó aplaudiendo. Notando el parecido con su mejor amiga, Bella le lanzó una mirada a Alice, quién desvió la mirada y silbó. Jasper ahogó una risa y enterró su rostro en el hombro de su novia. Angela solo sacudió la cabeza y rió.

Bella afianzó su agarre en él y se puso de pie, descansando su peso en su cadera. Todos los siguieron hacia la casa, no queriendo perderse la reacción de Jack hacia su regalo. Bella lo sentó en el sofá y caminó hasta la mesa para tomar la pequeña caja de joyería que descansaba allí. Se sentó junto a Jack y le dio la brillante caja azul.

—Dado que eres un miembro oficial de nuestra familia ahora, quería darte algo que siempre te recuerde lo mucho que todos te amamos. —Sonrió mientras Jack rompía el papel con emoción. Le quitó la tapa cuidadosamente y miró con curiosidad el brazalete plateado que yacía entre el pálido papel azul. Ella se estiró para sacarlo de la caja y señaló hacia él para que extendiera su mano.

Bella abrochó el broche del plateado brazalete de identificación en la muñeca de Jack. Él la miró con los ojos ensanchados y acuosos mientras pasaba sus dedos por las letras que estaban grabadas en el metal.

—Tiene tu nombre, Jackson Swan, nuestra dirección y mi número de teléfono grabados en él. Siempre y cuando lo tengas, nunca estarás perdida de nuevo.

Jack se arrojó hacia sus brazos, con lágrimas recorriéndole el rostro.

—Gracias —sollozó—. ¡Gracias por amarme tanto!

—Oh, cariño. —Ella suspiró, llorando con él—. Nunca tuve otra opción. Tú eres mi hijo.

Ambos se aferraron al otro con fuerza, mientras los demás en la habitación veían a los dos con maravilla y amor.

.

.

 **23 de enero del 2008**

—Librería Odds and Ends, ¿cómo puedo ayudarla? —contestó Bella el teléfono a la mitad de un turno relativamente aburrido.

— _¿_ _Puedo hablar con Bella Swan, por favor_ _?_ —preguntó la voz de una mujer mayor.

—Esa sería yo —contestó.

— _¡_ _Hola,_ _señorita_ _Swan! Habla la señora Davis, la directora de la Primaria Franklin y me preguntaba si tenía un momento para hablar de Jack._

Bella sintió el pánico acelerándose en su pecho.

—¿Está todo bien, señora Davis? ¿Necesito ir para allá?

— _No, no_ _, señorita_ _Swan_ —habló la mujer mayor con voz amable—. _T_ _odo está bien. Jack es un_ _pequeño_ _maravilloso. Se acopló muy bien, considerando por todo lo que ha pasado en su corta vida. En realidad la llamo para preguntarle, ¿sabía usted de su aptitud musical?_

El ceño de Bella se frunció en confusión.

—¿Aptitud musical? No, no lo sabía. No estoy segura de entender de qué me está hablando.

— _La señorita_ _Walker, nuestra maestra de música, estaba presentándoles a los estudiantes del jardín de niños algunos instrumentos musicales cuando Jack caminó y se sentó en el piano de su salón. Se quedó mirando las teclas hasta que la señorita Walker le preguntó si sabía tocarlo. Él asintió y procedió a tocar de manera hermosa. Ella estaba tan emocionada que me llamó para verlo por mí misma. Cuando llegué, él tocaba_ María tenía un corderito _de manera perfecta._

Los ojos de Bella se ensancharon. Ella no recordaba que él le hubiera mencionado que podía tocar el piano. Como un flashazo, recordó algo que él le había dicho tiempo atrás.

— _Papi siempre me lee en la noche. Habla en voces bocas y me hace reír. Él me enseñó a tocar el pano y pacticabamos mucho._

— _¿Qué es un "pano", Jack? No creo haber escuchado de eso_ _—_ _trató de preguntarle Bella con gentileza, para que él no se frustrara._

— _Ya sabes, un pano. Es negro y blanco y hace ruido_ _. —Él_ _la miró como si debería de saber de lo que hablaba. Bella asintió y sonrió, pretendiendo que lo entendía._

Se golpeó a sí misma en la frente.

—Pano —murmuró para ella—. ¡Él trataba de decir piano!

— _¿Qué fue eso, señorita_ _Swan_ _?_ —Bella miró al teléfono en su mano, sobresaltada. Había olvidado que la directora aún estaba en la línea.

—Nada. Lo siento, señora Davis. Solo estaba recordando algo. ¿Tiene alguna sugerencia para mí?

— _La señorita Walker le mandará los nombres de algunos maestros de piano en el área, en caso de que esté interesada_ _en_ _fortalecer su talento._

—Por supuesto —respondió Bella—. Si hubiera sabido, hubiera encontrado a alguien hace tiempo. Hablaré con Jack cuando lo recoja hoy y veré si es algo que le interesa. Muchas gracias por hacérmelo saber, señora Davis.

—No hay problema, señorita Swan. Hablaba en serio hace un rato, él es en verdad un niño excepcional. Que tenga un buen día.

—Gracias de nuevo, señora. Hasta luego.

Bella colgó el teléfono y lo miró por un momento.

—Interesante —murmuró.

Después de recoger a Jack de la escuela, hizo planes para que él comenzara a tomar clases con la señorita Mallory los miércoles. Una vez que su maestra descubrió lo talentoso que era, se añadieron las tardes del sábado. Para mediados de junio, él podía tocar la _Nana de Brahm_ de memoria.

.

.

 **02 de julio de 2008**

 _Jack Ataca el Museo_ fue lanzado al mercado y le estaba yendo bien. Los críticos habían promocionado su manera única de tratar la imaginación de los niños. Rápidamente escalaba hacia la cima de los más vendidos. Tanya había arreglado para ella un tour promocional de dos semanas alrededor del país, de la última semana de junio a la primera de julio. Sue se había ofrecido para ir con ella y Jack, para que pudiera cuidarlo mientras Bella hacía las firmas de libros. Charlie decidió tomar sus vacaciones y unírseles para la segunda semana, encontrándose con ella el 3 de julio en Orlando, Florida. Iban a pasar el 4 de julio en Disney World, el sueño de todo niño de seis años.

Durante el primer par de firmas, Bella estaba completamente impresionada. No esperaba que hubiera una fila de personas en la puerta que querían que ella les firmara su libro o que se tomaran una foto con ellos. Era amable y sincera con cada fan que venía hacia ella. Para el 3 de julio, Bella había empezado a sentirse cómoda con las firmas y al hablar con sus fans.

Estaba a la mitad de su sesión cuando escuchó la voz de Jack.

—¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Mira lo que encontré!

Alzó la mirada para verlo moverse entre la pequeña multitud. Cuando llegó al principio de la fila, se metió bajo la mesa y salió de su lado. Él le dio una sonrisa triunfante.

—¡Hola, mami!

Bella se rió y lo atrajo hacia ella para un abrazo y besó su cabeza.

—Hola, bebé. ¿Por qué estabas gritando? —preguntó. Él rió y señaló hacia la multitud, en donde Sue y Charlie estaban juntos. Charlie la saludó con la mano.

—Ah, ¿tú y Sue fueron a recoger al abuelo del aeropuerto?

Él asintió con entusiasmo. Miró hacia la mujer que pacientemente estaba esperando que le firmaran su libro. Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando vio el libro que ella sostenía.

—¡Oye! —explicó—. ¡Ese es mi libro, mamá!

—Sí, lo es. —Bella sonrió hacia él—. ¿Recuerdas que la otra noche te estaba diciendo que firmaría copias de nuestro libro para otras personas?

Él asintió y miró el rostro de la mujer.

—¿Te gustó? ¡Yo pensé que era genial!

—¡Oh, sí! ¡Estuvo muy bueno! Mi hija lo ama. ¿Tú eres Jack? —preguntó. Sus ojos se ensancharon cómicamente.

—Sí —susurró—. ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

—Bueno, pues es tu libro, ¿no? —La mujer rió.

—Oh, sí, es cierto. —Él comenzó a reír.

—¿Cuál es su nombre, señorita? —preguntó Bella, mientras comenzaba a firmar el libro. La mujer sonrió con ganas.

—¿Podría por favor poner el nombre de mi hija? Es Mónica.

—Claro, ¡no hay problema!

La mujer miró a Jack de nuevo y ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Le molestaría firmar mi libro también, señor Jack?

Jack miró con timidez a Bella, quien mordió su labio y asintió ligeramente.

—Claro, no me molesta —dijo en voz baja.

Una vez que Bella puso su firma, llevó a Jack a su regazo para ayudarle a firmar el libro. Él, cuidadosamente, tomó la pluma y, en su escritura infantil, escribió Jack Swan. Las siguientes mujeres adularon y adoraron a Jack, mientras él disfrutaba de la atención. Charlie y Sue se fueron con él después de veinte minutos y su público se entristeció de verlo marchar. Por el resto del día, Bella no escuchó nada más excepto de lo mucho que la gente adoraba su historia y lo lindo que era Jack.

.

.

 **04 de julio de 2008**

Después de una buena noche de sueño, todos estaban emocionados de explorar Disney World el día de hoy. Dado que era un día muy agitado en el parque, Bella se aseguró de hablar con Jack para que él se quedara con los adultos y de tomar precauciones extras para no perderlo de vista. Ellos tuvieron un día lleno de diversión, jugando y subiéndose a toda las atracciones en las que Jack podía subirse. Él completamente se enamoró del juego de Buzz Lightyear. Bella y Charlie incluso se subieron dos veces al Space Mountain mientras Jack y Sue comían helado en una banca.

Habían decidido cenar en un restaurante en Magic Kingdom antes de salir y buscar un buen lugar para ver los fuegos artificiales del 4 de Julio. Estaban saliendo del Plaza Restaurant cuando escucharon una voz llamándolos.

—¿Charlie? ¿Charlie Swan eres tú?

Bella se giró hacia la voz y sintió su cuerpo congelarse en shock. La voz venía de una mujer, parecía estar en los últimos años de los 30 y los primeros de los 40. Tenía el cabello castaño claro con ojos castaños y pecas alrededor de la nariz. Habían pasado una docena de años desde que la había visto pero Bella reconoció a su madre de inmediato. Renée Swan lucía como si apenas y hubiera envejecido desde que dejó Forks todos esos años atrás. La piel de Bella se erizó y su estómago se sentía como si una bola de boliche estuviera dentro de ella. Instintivamente aferró la mano de Jack y los ojos de Renée se encontraron con los de ella.

Renée sonrió y dejó salir una gran respiración.

—Oh, Bella, te has convertido en una hermosa mujer. —Se acercó un paso más a su hija, quién se alejó un paso al mismo tiempo. El ceño de Renée se frunció en confusión mientras miraba a Bella. Miró hacia abajo hacia el pequeño niño que aferraba su mano y su rostro se enfrió.

—¿Es tuyo? —siseó, señalando a Jack. Se giró hacia Charlie y lo miró mal—. ¿La dejaste arruinar su vida? No puedo creer esto. ¡Pensé que ella estaría mejor contigo! ¡Claramente estaba equivocada!

Bella se quedó mirando a sus padres interactuar por primera vez en doce años y sintió diversas emociones. Por un lado, estaba furiosa de que su madre se refiriera a Jack de tal manera. No tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando en sus vidas. Fue su propia decisión y no podía estar enfadada con ella ahora. Había otra pequeña parte de ella que estaba triste por haber decepcionado a su madre. Rápidamente olvidó eso para analizarlo otro día. Justo ahora, Jack era su principal prioridad, no su madre ausente. Bella miró hacia abajo y se encontró con la mirada asustada de Jack. Le sonrió y se puso a su nivel.

—Está bien —le susurró— Solo ignórala. Hablaremos sobre esto, una vez que se vaya.

Jack asintió con un poco de duda, aún se veía asustado.

Bella se giró hacia su madre y se dio cuenta de que el rostro de su padre estaba rojo e incluso Sue lucía muy molesta, lo que era demasiado. Sue era la persona más calmada y amable que Bella había conocido. Nunca la había visto tan enojada.

—No hables acerca de mi hija o nieto en ese tono, Renée. Saliste de nuestras vidas hace mucho tiempo y no tienes ningún derecho.

Renée vibraba con enojo y estaba a punto de responder cuando un hombre alto con cabello rubio cenizo puso una mano en su hombro.

—Cariño, ¿todo está bien? —preguntó, mirando a todos. Sus ojos sorprendidos se quedaron en Bella.

—¡Oh, wow, Bella! ¡Es un placer conocer a mi hijastra! Soy Phil —dijo extendiendo su mano para que Bella la tomara. Bella extendió su mano temblorosa hacia él y él la saludó con calidez. Sonrió hacia ella y luego a Jack. Se puso a su nivel y también le extendió la mano.

—Hola, hombrecito. ¿Cómo estás?

Jack sonrió tentativamente.

—Hola, señor. Soy Jack.

—Es bueno conocerte, Jack. —Phil sonrió. Miró hacia atrás y su sonrisa cayó cuando notó el rostro enojado de su esposa. Renée se estiró y tomó su mano, alejándolo de los Swan. Bella miró hacia Charlie por el rabillo del ojo y estuvo feliz de ver que se había calmado.

—Bueno, eso salió bien —dijo secamente Bella. Charlie se giró y le lanzó a su hija una mirada incrédula.

—¿Qué? ¿Debería hacerme bolita y llorar? No le daré la satisfacción. Vamos a buscar un lugar para ver los fuegos artificiales y explicar esto a Jack tan gentilmente como podamos.

Charlie miró a Bella por un momento, admirando lo fuerte que era su hija. Él asintió y caminaron hacia al área verde. Después de sentarse y explicarle a Jack que Renée era la madre de Bella y que no era una persona amable, la única pregunta de Jack era saber si también la tendría que llamar Nana.

—No, bebé —negó Bella con gentileza, pasando los dedos por su cabello.

—Bueno, no me cayó bien. Estoy triste de que ella sea tu mami, mamá. Es mala, como mi primera mami.

El corazón de Bella se estrujó y se preguntó si debería presionarlo por más información o si debería dejarlo ir. El fuerte estallido de los primeros fuegos artificiales lanzados, tomaron la decisión por ella. Mientras los cuatro veían las centellantes y hermosas luces, Bella no pudo evitar sentirse agradecida de que las cosas hubieran salido como lo hicieron mientras ella crecía. Si Renée se hubiera quedado, estaba segura de que no sería la mujer de hoy en día. No tendría una madrastra como Sue y estaba segura de que no tendría a Jack. Él era lo más importante en su mundo y no lo cambiaría por nada.

Una vez que los fuegos artificiales se terminaron, comenzaron a salir del parque y volver a su hotel. Apenas caminaron unos metros cuando Bella sintió una mano en su hombro. Se giró y miró los ojos tristes de Phil.

—Lamento mucho la forma en la que tu madre actuó. No quiero hacer excusas por ella, pero Renée tiene… —pausó por un momento—, problemas. Está trabajando en ellos, pero es difícil.

—Igual que crecer con un padre después de que mi madre me abandonara —contestó Bella con frialdad. Phil parecía avergonzado.

—No puedo imaginar cómo te sientes, pero realmente me gustaría mantener el contacto contigo. Sé que Renée te ama demasiado y estoy seguro de que un día será capaz de explicar todo por sí misma.

Le tendió una tarjeta de presentación y Bella la tomó y la puso en su bolsillo.

—No haré ninguna promesa —le dijo. Él sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza.

—No estoy pidiendo nada. —Sonrió y se alejó.

Ella se giró y se encontró con su familia que la esperaba. Quizá algún día se reconciliaría con su madre. Hasta ese entonces, ella no contendría el aliento.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo?_

 _Ya nos estamos acercando al prólogo de esta historia… ¿tienen ganas de llegar ahí?_

 _¡Gracias por todos los comentarios, alertas y favoritos, los apreciamos mucho!_

 _ **Gracias**_ _:_ _bellaliz_ _,_ _patymdn_ _,_ _Cavendano13,_ _LeidaJim_ _,_ _carolaaproboste.v_ _,_ _solecitopucheta_ _,_ _Mafe0424,_ _lauritacullenswan_ _,_ _somas_ _,_ _Lady Grigori_ _,_ _Hanna D. L_ _,_ _Yoliki_ _,_ _liduvina_ _,_ _bbluelilas_ _,_ _Merce,_ _soledadcullen_ _,_ _Sara,_ _Gabriela Valdes 16_ _,_ _Nadiia16_ _,_ _Hteraza_ _,_ _Melany,_ _Tata XOXO_ _,_ _terewee_ _,_ _Meli. A,_ _Skye Bennet Ward_ _,_ _Pili,_ _isakristen_ _,_ _GLORIACULLEN,_ _jupy_ _y_ _nydiac10_ _._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	8. Capítulo 7

**_Disclaimer:_** _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **KitsuShel** _. We just translate with her permission._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **KitsuShel** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Parachute**

 **By:** KitsuShel

 **Traducción:** Itzel Lightwood

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón y Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

 _ **12 de agosto de 2009**_

Bella rio y sonrió mientras Jack cantaba al ritmo de Poker Face de Lady Gaga. Las estaciones que tenía en Forks eran una mierda, pero aquí en Port Angeles, sus opciones eran mucho mejor. Realmente estaba comenzando a arrepentirse de no haber traído su iPod para el viaje. Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo cuando dejó de cantar. Él la estaba mirando. Ella giró su cabeza hacia él por un momento, antes de enfocarse en la carretera frente a ella.

—¿Qué? —preguntó. Jack se estiró y bajó el volumen de la música antes de hablar.

—Sabes, ahora que tenemos mucho dinero, ¿por qué no te compras un auto nuevo? ¡Algo genial! —dijo con emoción. Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Qué tiene de malo la Chevy? Es un clásico y nos lleva a donde necesitamos ir.

Jack rodó los ojos y bufó.

—Mamá, tengo siete y hasta yo sé que esa no es la definición de clásico.

Arqueó una ceja hacia su hijo.

—¿En serio? ¿Y qué tipo de auto crees que debemos tener?

—¡Un Porsche! ¡O una Hummer! O quizás un Ferrari. —Sus ojos se iluminaron de emoción.

—Espera un poco, pequeño. —Rio—. Tenemos cosas más importantes en las que enfocarnos por ahora.

Bella se estacionó frente a una pequeña casa de dos pisos en una calle llena de, por lo menos, una docena más de casas. Había niños jugando en las banquetas y personas mayores en los porches. En sí, el vecindario tenía una vibra completamente relajante y amigable. Jack miró a la pequeña casa y ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Quién vive aquí, ma? ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

Bella se mordió el labio inferior con suavidad y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—La vamos a ver para saber si quizás nos gustaría vivir aquí. Está a una caminata de diez minutos de tu escuela y mucho más cerca de la librería.

Jack se giró y la miró con confusión.

—¿Por qué tenemos que mudarnos? ¿No podemos seguir viviendo con el abuelo?

Bella se mordió el labio por un momento, tratando de descubrir cómo articular su respuesta.

—Jack, mudarnos aquí a Port Angeles será bueno para nosotros. Al abuelo y a Sue les gustará estar solos, además, ¿no sería lindo dormir una hora más cada mañana? Aún veremos a todos. El abuelo dijo que incluso te puedes quedar en su casa cada fin de semana si quieres.

Miró mientras Jack se quedaba viendo la casa con el ceño fruncido. Se estiró por su mano y la apretó con gentileza.

—Ven, al menos vamos adentro y echemos un vistazo, ¿sí? Nada tiene que decidirse hoy.

Jack asintió y comenzó a salir de la camioneta. Bella se reunió con él en el capo de la Chevy y se estiró para tomar su mano. Caminaron hacia el porche y la puerta principal. Bella metió la llave que el agente de bienes raíces le había dado cuando se reunieron ayer, y ella y Jack entraron. La casa se abrió en un pequeño vestíbulo con un armario a un lado, así como una mesita redonda. Bella podía imaginar entrar a la casa y arrojar las llaves en la mesa y colgar su abrigo en el armario. Caminaron hacia el pasillo y a su izquierda estaba la sala de estar, que era aproximadamente del mismo tamaño que la de Charlie. A la derecha estaba un pequeño comedor y un arco abierto que llevaba a la cocina, mucho más grande de lo que estaban acostumbrados. La habitación estaba decorada en tonos blanco y negro, los electrodomésticos que tenía eran de acero y lucían nuevos. Hacia un lado de la habitación había un rincón con una banca acolchonada y una mesa blanca, pequeña y redonda, con tres sillas. Detrás de la mesa había una puerta negra y de vidrio. Jack caminó hacia la puerta y miró hacia el patio de concreto y a la zona de pasto.

—Sé que el jardín es mucho más pequeño que el del abuelo, pero hay un gran parque de juegos tres calles hacia arriba. Además, me imaginé que te gustaría quedarte en Forks los fines de semana o en algún momento durante el verano —explicó, nerviosa por su reacción. Se había enamorado de esta casa desde la primera vez que había puesto un pie en ella. Esperaba con todo su corazón que él accediera a mudarse aquí. Necesitaba su aprobación porque de ninguna manera pensaría en forzarlo a mudarse a algún lugar en donde él no quisiera estar.

Jack se giró para mirarla con una mirada de contemplación en el rostro y asintió. Suspiró de alivio de que al menos lo estuviera pensando. Después de trabajar duro por los pasados cuatro años para darle un hogar amoroso y estable, Bella sabía que esto sería difícil, pero estaba dispuesta a luchar por ello. Tenía un as bajo la manga.

—¿Quieres echar un vistazo arriba? —preguntó, ladeando su cabeza en dirección a las escaleras. Estaban en medio del pasillo, en dirección hacia el vestíbulo. Jack asintió de nuevo y caminaron hacia el segundo piso.

—Hay tres habitaciones y dos baños aquí arriba —comenzó a explicar Bella. Cuando llegaron al final de las escaleras, ella señaló hacia las tres puertas de la izquierda.

»La habitación de en medio es el baño. Pensé que quizás podrías tomar una habitación y podríamos utilizar la otra como un estudio. Por allá a la derecha está la habitación principal. Tendré una habitación con baño privado, lo que significa que mi baño está dentro de la habitación.

Caminó hacia la habitación de la derecha y la abrió para que Jack pudiera entrar y mirar. La habitación estaba pintada de un color crema con decoraciones de madera oscura. Tenía sin problemas una cama tamaño queen size, un par de cajoneras, un armario enorme con un gran asiento en la ventana que fácilmente podrían ocupar dos personas. El baño tenía la misma gama de colores, tenía un inodoro, un gran lavabo y una bañera, así como una ducha con una puerta de cristal.

Los ojos de Jack se ensancharon y silbó.

—¡Amigo, es enorme aquí!

Bella sonrió, feliz de ver que su entusiasmo crecía. Salieron y giraron para checar las otras habitaciones. La primera habitación era simple, con una cama de tamaño completo, una cajonera y un pequeño escritorio. El baño era de la mitad del tamaño que el de la habitación principal, contando con lavabo, inodoro y ducha. Era casi del mismo tamaño que el baño en su hogar actual. Con solo una habitación más, Bella sabía que era momento de jugar su carta. Se paró frente a la habitación y se giró hacia él.

—Vi esta habitación y de inmediato pensé en ti. Honestamente creo que la amarás, pero si no, no te sientas mal en decírmelo, ¿de acuerdo?

Él asintió en acuerdo y giró el picaporte.

Cuando Jack entró en la última habitación del pasillo, sus ojos se iluminaron. Había dos ventanas de un tamaño considerable que daban al jardín. Una cama estaba en la esquina debajo de una de ellas. Una cajonera estaba junto a la cama y un pequeño escritorio estaba situado en la otra esquina de la habitación, frente a la otra ventana. Había repisas que rodeaban completamente la habitación de casi un metro ochenta de altura.

Él caminó hacia una de las repisas y se estiró para tocarla con reverencia. Bella había aprendido a adorar que el apetito de Jack por los libros fuera tan voraz como el suyo. Era una de las muchas cosas que la hacían sentir que de verdad era su hijo.

Jack caminó hacia la ventana del escritorio y miró. Se giró hacia ella con los ojos iluminados.

—¿Cuándo podemos mudarnos?

Bella sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¿De verdad? ¿Te gusta?

Jack sonrió de vuelta hacia ella.

—La amo, mamá. Creo que será buena para nosotros —dijo mientras caminaba hacia ella y la abrazaba, enredando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Suspirando, pasó sus dedos por su cabello, que casi llegaba a su esternón a este punto. No podía creer lo rápido que estaba creciendo y cambiando, pero sabía que una parte de él siempre sería igual a aquel niño perdido que encontró años atrás.

.

.

Con la ayuda de su familia y amigos, incluyendo a Seth y sus amigos, Quil y Embry, Bella y Jack finalmente se mudaron a su nueva casa la primera semana de septiembre. Alice se había encargado de la decoración y de avivar el lugar. Bella trató de moderarla, pero Alice era una fuerza que no podía ser controlada, especialmente cuando sentía que tenía una deuda que pagar.

Ella y Jasper habían decidido suspender los planes de boda hasta que ambos estuvieran más seguros financiera y profesionalmente. Jasper lo logró muy rápidamente, pero Alice había tenido problemas al financiar sus planes de abrir su propia tienda. Seis meses atrás, después de que Bella había depositado otro gran cheque por las ventas de sus libros, le comentó a Alice acerca de convertirse en inversionista en su empresa. Al principio, Alice se negó, diciendo que quería hacerlo todo ella misma. Eventualmente accedió cuando Bella le dijo que pedirle prestado a ella era lo mismo que pedirle al banco, excepto que Allie no tendría que pagar intereses.

Al final, quedó decidido que Bella se convertiría en dueña parcial del negocio y que Alice diseñaría y añadiría a los armarios de Bella y Jack lo que ella considerara. Alice se adelantó y nombró la tienda "Bella Cuore" sin avisarle a Bella. Literalmente se traducía como "Corazón Hermoso" en italiano y ella lo veía como un adecuado homenaje a su mejor amiga, quien tenía el corazón más hermoso con el que ella se había cruzado. La tienda abrió a finales de agosto y había sorprendido a todos. Tan solo a las dos semanas tuvieron que contratar una asistente para Alice, sin contar a las dos chicas que originalmente habían contratado como auxiliares de ventas. Planeaban estar demasiado ocupadas en la temporada navideña, así que Alice y Jasper planeaban tener una ceremonia pequeña el día de San Valentín.

Alice le pidió a Bella que fuera su dama de honor y a Jack que llevara los anillos. Dado que su padre había muerto cuando era una niña, Alice incluso le había pedido a Charlie que la entregara en el altar y él aceptó sin dudar. Esta boda era una de esas pocas ocasiones en las que Bella había usado su estatus de semi-celebridad para lograr que la gente la ayudara. Fue capaz de convencer y pagar de más para que la recepción de la boda pudiera llevarse a cabo en el Hotel Fairmount Olympic. Era casi imposible dado que era San Valentín y un gran día para bodas, pero Bella fue capaz de lograrlo. Se casarían en una pequeña iglesia y luego todos se encontrarían en el hotel para la recepción. Incluso había organizado que unas habitaciones estuvieran disponibles para los invitados que vinieran desde fuera de la ciudad.

Bella se encargaría de la tienda mientras Alice estuviera en su luna de miel. No sería un problema dado que ella estaría trabajando de a ratos durante la semana mientras Jack estuviera en la escuela. Otro gran cambio era que Bella también compró la pequeña librería a la señora Dabney, quien estaba feliz de vendérsela a alguien que la amaba tanto como ella lo había hecho durante todos esos años. Ella y su fallecido esposo habían abierto la tienda en 1971 y ahora ella se retiraría y disfrutaría de sus nietos. El plan de Bella era remodelar la tienda y convertir el edificio de al lado en una cafetería adjunta. Ella podría dejar a Jack en la escuela y luego revisar el trabajo en la librería. Luego pasaría tiempo con Alice en B.C. (su apodo para Bella Cuore) o escribiría. Recogería a Jack de la escuela y luego irían a casa para preparar la cena, juntos, harían su tarea antes de pasar el rato, ver una película o jugar un videojuego.

Mientras el año escolar progresaba, Jack comenzó a hacer más amigos, dado que vivía en un vecindario más cercano. Sus dos mejores amigos, Riley y Garrett comenzaron a aparecer por la casa después de la escuela para hacer la tarea juntos. La mayoría de las noches, los niños también se quedaban a cenar. La mamá de Riley apenas y podía cocinar algo comestible, así que el niño estaba feliz de tener otra opción para cenar, además de la casa de Garrett. Garrett, por el otro lado, estaba demasiado feliz de salir con Jack porque tenía un enamoramiento con Bella. Honestamente, ambos niños lo tenían, pero Riley era mejor escondiéndolo. Una vez que terminaban la tarea, los niños salían y le enseñaban a Jack a andar en patineta hasta que Bella los llamaba para cenar.

Bella estaba feliz de ver a Jack haciendo amigos e interactuar con otros niños de su edad. Riley y Garrett eran buenos niños. Ambos eran amables; Garrett demasiado. Ella reía cada vez que él trataba de actuar coqueto frente a ella. Su enamoramiento era un poco obvio. Los niños eran una buena influencia para Jack, sacándolo un poco de su caparazón y, en retorno, Jack era una buena influencia en ellos para ayudarlos con el trabajo escolar.

.

.

 _ **5 de diciembre de 2009**_

Bella estaba sentada en el porche, revisando su trabajo en el más reciente libro de _Jack Ataca_. Era el tercero en la serie, _Jack ataca el acuario_. El primero publicado, _Jack ataca el museo_ se había vendido bien y había llegado a las listas de best-seller. El segundo, _Jack ataca el zoológico_ llegó al tercer puesto en la lista. Tanya estaba extremadamente optimista de que este libro estaría de inmediato en el primer lugar. Pero claro, Tanya era bastante imparcial. Se había convertido en una amiga muy cercana, leal y feroz. Sin importar lo que estuviera pasando en sus vidas, Tanya siempre se aseguraba de ir a cenar a su casa, usualmente cada quince días. Se volvió cercana a Jack y se esforzaba mucho por organizar la caridad en representación de los Swan. La Fundación de los Tesoros Perdidos tenía como objetivo ayudar y apoyar a los niños perdidos, abandonados y secuestrados. También se enfocaban en ayudar a los familiares de los niños perdidos. Cinco por ciento de todas las ganancias de _Jack Ataca_ iban directo a la FDTP. Bella también se ofrecía a aparecer en varios eventos que la organización ofrecía, esperando darle más importancia al problema e inspirando a otros para que apoyaran una noble causa.

Terminando, Bella guardó el documento y le envió a Tanya una copia del borrador final por correo electrónico. Suspiró y se puso de pie, estirando la espalda. Había estado sentada en la misma posición por más de dos horas, desde que Jack se había ido al parque con Riley y Garrett para disfrutar la nieve que había caído en los días pasados. Había habido una gran tormenta de nieve, que empezó la noche del miércoles y no se había detenido hasta la mañana del día anterior. Había decidido no viajar a Forks este fin de semana debido a eso. Era el primer fin de semana que no hacían el viaje desde que se habían mudado. Caminó y abrió las cortinas, dejando entrar los rayos del sol y miró hacia la pacífica escena de invierno.

Bella se giró de su lugar en la ventana cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

—¿Hola? —contestó.

—Hola. ¿Hablo con la señora Swan? —contestó una voz alegre.

—Sí, yo soy Bella Swan —respondió con duda.

—Hola, señora Swan. Llamo para informarle que su hijo, Jack, está en el Hospital del Condado de Port Angeles.

—Oh, por Dios, ¿está bien?

—No hay mucho que pueda decirle por teléfono, pero parece estar bien. Sufrió una caída y el doctor piensa que su brazo puede estar roto, pero necesitamos que venga aquí antes de poder tratarlo.

Bella ya estaba tomando su bolso y abrigo.

—Estaré allí en quince minutos —contestó antes de colgar.

Cuando llegó al hospital tan solo diez minutos después, caminó hacia la recepcionista de la sala de urgencias.

—Hola, mi nombre es Bella Swan y mi hijo Jack fue traído aquí. ¿Puede decirme dónde está? —preguntó frenéticamente. La mujer sonrió con amabilidad y tomó el teléfono. Lo dejó en su lugar después de hablar con alguien por un momento.

—Alguien saldrá enseguida para llevarla con él, señora Swan. Es un niño precioso. Muy valiente. —Sonrió. Bella trató de sonreír de vuelta, pero estaba segura de que salió más como una mueca.

Una enfermera salió minutos después y llevó a Bella con Jack. Él estaba sentado en una mesa, sosteniendo su brazo. Su rostro estaba pálido y contraído del dolor, pero no hacía ningún ruido o mostraba señales de dolor. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella y su corazón se rompió al ver su dolor. Caminó hacia él y cuidadosamente presionó su cabeza contra su hombro y pasó los dedos por su cabello.

—Oh, bebé —susurró—, ¿cómo te hiciste esto?

—Estábamos practicando piruetas en el parque cuando golpeé un poco de hielo y la patineta salió volando debajo de mí. Caí en mi brazo. Ry entró en pánico y su hermano mayor nos trajo aquí.

—Jack, ¡debiste haberme llamado! Hubiera ido de inmediato, cariño. Estaba tan solo a unas calles de distancia.

—Lo siento, es solo que dolía mucho y no pensé en eso en ese instante. Estoy seguro de que Ry y Max aún están en la sala de espera. ¿Puedes decirles que está bien que se vayan? —Bella asintió y salió a hablar con los chicos mientras el técnico tomaba las radiografías de Jack. Encontró a Riley y su hermano sentados en la sala de espera.

Cuando vio a Bella, Riley saltó y caminó hacia ella. Lucía como si hubiera estado llorando.

—Señorita Bella, ¿Jack está bien? Lo siento tanto, le dije a Garrett que era una mala idea.

Bella le sonrió al niño. Al menos pidió ayuda para Jack. Se agachó y lo abrazó.

—Está bien, Ry, él estará bien. Le están tomando radiografías y probablemente le enyesarán el brazo. Ustedes deberían ir a casa. Le diré que te hable cuando lleguemos a casa.

Riley asintió y su hermano se acercó. Ella se giró hacia él, quien parecía tener diecisiete años. Tenía el cabello del mismo tono de Riley y los mismos ojos azul-grisáceo.

—Señora Swan, lamento no haberla llamado. No sabía el número y los enanos estaban demasiado asustados como para decírmelo.

Puso una mano en su hombro y sonrió.

—Está bien, lo entiendo. Muchas gracias por traerlo. Eso es lo más importante. Prometo que él o yo los llamaremos cuando lleguemos a casa —les dijo mientras salían del hospital.

Cuando regresó a la habitación de Jack, él estaba esperando pacientemente al doctor. Tenía una pequeña fractura en el cúbito izquierdo y tendría el yeso por seis u ocho semanas, dependiendo de cómo sanara. El doctor le aseguró que los niños sanaban mucho más rápido que los adultos y que Jack tendría que acudir con su pediatra en unas semanas para revisión. Preocupado de que Alice se entristeciera, Jack eligió un yeso negro para que combinara con su traje para la boda, solo en caso de que no se lo quitaran a tiempo. Cuando le dijo eso, Bella sacudió la cabeza ante lo dulce que era e hizo una nota mental para asegurarse de decirle a Alice.

Jack pronto fue dado de alta y se fueron a casa. En el camino, se detuvieron en una farmacia para comprar la medicina para el dolor de Jack y un plumón blanco para firmar el yeso. Bella tuvo el honor de ser la primera en firmarlo. Una vez que llegaron, Jack llamó a sus amigos para avisarles cómo habían salido las cosas. Bella usó ese tiempo para llamar a Charlie y decirle lo que había pasado. Él era la segunda persona más protectora de Jack, solo detrás de ella, así que sabía que probablemente estaría preocupado.

Charlie lo tomó bien, recordándole todas las veces que había pasado en la sala de urgencias por ella, dado que era una niña torpe. Cuando terminó la llamada, fue a revisar a Jack. Él estaba acurrucado en el sofá, dormido. Caminó hacia él y desdobló la cobija que estaba en el respaldo del sofá y cuidadosamente la puso sobre su hijo. Besó su frente y la acomodó alrededor de sus hombros. Lo dejaría descansar por unas horas antes de despertarlo para comer algo. Se dirigió hacia la cocina para ver qué haría de cenar, dejando al dormilón chico soñar.

.

.

 _ **10 de junio de 2010**_

Bella se sentó en la oficina de la librería y terminó de imprimir el horario de los seis trabajadores del lugar. Su gerente, Steven, manejaba la tienda con eficiencia y Bella ya casi no tenía que ir al lugar. Eso era bueno, considerando que el último día de escuela de Jack era la siguiente semana. Luego eran las vacaciones de verano. Aún tenían que decidir sus planes. Ella planeaba tener una discusión familiar acerca de eso el fin de semana.

Tomó su bolso, el horario y se dirigió hacia la sala de empleados para pegar el horario Mientras se dirigía a la puerta, se despidió de la chica en la registradora, Rebecca, y salió al sol. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar de inmediato. Miró hacia abajo y notó que era Angela.

—Hola, Angie, ¿cómo está todo, chica? —preguntó.

—Bella, no vas a creer esto —dijo con voz temblorosa. Bella inmediatamente se preocupó.

—Ange, ¿qué está mal? ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien, no soy yo —contestó—. Estaba organizando una entrevista que Mike tiene con el senador Wilder en un par de semanas. Resulta que su hijo es un abogado en Chicago para algunos clientes prominentes.

—De acuerdo. —Bella alargó la palabra—. ¿Pero por qué eso te tiene tan agitada?

—¡Creo que encontré a los padres de Jack!

* * *

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

 _¡Gracias por todos los comentarios, alertas y favoritos, los apreciamos mucho!_

 _ **Gracias:**_ cavendano13, Yoliki, soledadcullen, crysty katy, lauritacullenswan, isakristen, liduvina, Noelia, conejoazul, solecitopucheta, carolaaproboste v, Pam Malfoy Black, somas, Hanna D. L, Lady Grigori, bbluelilas, Alinita28, Nadiia16, Sara, patymdn, terewee y Tata XOXO.


	9. Capítulo 8

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **KitsuShel** _. We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **KitsuShel** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Parachute**

 **By:** KitsuShel

 **Traducción:** Itzel Lightwood

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

 _ **11 de junio de 2010**_

La lluvia pegaba contra el cristal mientras los relámpagos iluminaban el cielo. Era pasada la medianoche y Bella estaba sentada en su escritorio, mirando la pantalla de su computadora tratando de digerir la información frente a ella. Cuando Angela la llamó más temprano, Bella rápidamente caminó hacia su auto y abrió la puerta para que pudiera sentarse durante esta conversación.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Quién? ¿Dónde? —comenzó a disparar Bella, mientras su corazón latía con rapidez. Estaba asustada y emocionada ante la posibilidad.

—Bueno, si me das un momento, puedo explicar todo. —Angela rio un poco.

—Bien, bien, me callaré. Por favor, continúa —respondió Bella temblorosamente.

—De acuerdo, hoy en la mañana Mike Newton me pidió que investigara a alguien que él entrevistaría esta semana, un gran hombre de negocios de Chicago. Su nombre es Edward Cullen. Después de la investigación básica, encontré una mierda enorme una vez que investigué más a fondo. En septiembre de hace cinco años, su hijo de tres años, Jackson, fue secuestrado en Phoenix, Arizona, mientras la esposa visitaba a su madre. Nunca fue encontrado.

El corazón de Bella, que apenas comenzaba a calmarse, comenzó a acelerarse de nuevo. Algo estaba en su mente acerca de Phoenix. Algo sonaba familiar, pero no podía recordarlo del todo.

—Así que, espera, ¿este es el padre de Jack? ¿Qué estaba haciendo en Seattle si él fue secuestrado en Phoenix? Él le dijo a la policía que estaba con su madre cuando lo dejó, ¿ella lo secuestró? Oh por Dios, ¿finalmente podemos aclarar algo de este desastre? —exclamó—. ¿Qué clase de personas son, Ang? ¿Tratarán de llevárselo si intentamos contactarlos?

Bella sintió su pecho contraerse y trató de calmar el ataque de pánico que se imaginó venía.

—No lo sé, Bella —contestó Angela con tristeza—. No pude investigar más antes de que Newton me llamara para algo más. Aunque, sí sé que la madre no fue acusada de secuestro y que fue parte de la campaña publicitaria que hicieron para pedir información de su hijo perdido. Algo no se siente correcto. Creo que está pasando algo mucho más grande. Mi sugerencia es que llames a tu padre y Jasper y les avises. Quizá ellos pueden averiguar más que yo.

—Muchas gracias, Ang —contestó Bella—. Aprecio mucho que me hayas llamado de inmediato. Prometo que los llamaré a ambos tan pronto como terminemos la llamada. Ahora que lo pienso, también llamaré a Tanya. Ella quizás pueda mover algunos hilos y conseguir más información.

—Suena como un plan, Bells. Hazme un favor, ¿sí? No hagas nada imprudente. Jack es importante para todos y lo que necesitas es un plan antes de decirle a Jack o tratar de contactar a los Cullen.

Bella asintió antes de darse cuenta de que su amiga no podía ver el gesto a través del teléfono.

—Lo entiendo, Ang —contestó—. Prometo que no haré nada sin discutirlo con Jazz y papá primero. Tengo que irme ahora, ya casi es hora de recoger a Jack de la escuela. Te quiero.

—¡También te quiero, Bells! Todo se resolverá. Estoy segura.

Tomando las palabras de consuelo de Angela en serio, Bella tomó un profundo respiro y comenzó a realizar algunas llamadas.

.

.

Otro relámpago sacó a Bella de sus pensamientos y miró las fotografías en la pantalla. El joven hombre era alto con cabello cobrizo, casi de color cobre y ojos verdes. La mujer también era alta, con largo cabello rojo e impresionantes ojos azules. Victoria y Edward Cullen. Fue tomada seis años atrás en un baile de caridad para el hospital en donde su padre era jefe de cirugía. Ella miró a los ojos del sonriente hombre y no había duda de que era el padre de Jack. Él tenía la estructura facial de su madre, pero su color y sonrisa eran todo de papá.

Había hecho una búsqueda en Google para estar lista para el almuerzo del día siguiente con Jasper. Él investigaría todo lo que pudiera antes de encontrarse con Bella en el café donde ella había almorzado con Tanya la primera vez, quien también se uniría a ellos con lo que sea que hubiera podido investigar. Por lo que Bella había encontrado en internet, los Cullen habían hecho algunas entrevistas en canales locales de televisión y habían tapizado el área con pósteres de Jack. No encontró ni una mención de Seattle. Angela tenía razón, algo no se sentía bien acerca de toda la situación. La madre sabía más de lo que decía. Esa era la única respuesta que se le ocurría.

Aparentemente, seis meses después de que Jack se perdiera, sus padres se divorciaron y Edward se arrojó al trabajo, rápidamente logrando que su compañía, Cullen Corportation, se convirtiera en una de las mejores firmas de adquisiciones de Chicago. Victoria se mantuvo en la mira como una mariposa social, apareciendo como adorno del brazo de diferentes hombres poderosos a través de los años. Mirando su rostro sonriente en línea, uno nunca se imaginaría que el hijo de esta mujer fue arrancado de su vida tan solo unos cuantos años atrás. No, Victoria Preston-Cullen no tenía corazón o era una muy buena actriz. Bella estaba apostando a que lo primero era el principal problema, con un poco de lo segundo al lado.

Se recargó en su silla. Algo no estaba bien y la estaba molestando demasiado. Algo acerca de Phoenix seguía resonando en su cabeza. Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

Un particular rayo de luz la despertó de golpe. Estiró el cuello y se frotó los ojos para quitarse el sueño.

Escuchó un ruido y sus ojos viajaron a la puerta. Una mujer alta con el cabello profundamente rojo estaba ahí, mirándola. Bella sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna mientras los fríos ojos azules de la mujer la miraban.

—Él nunca será tuyo —habló en una hermosa voz mientras se acercaba un paso a Bella.

El corazón de Bella comenzó a latir con rapidez en su pecho y sintió el sudor en su frente.

—No puedes tenerlo de vuelta. ¡Lo dejaste! —le gritó Bella a la mujer—. ¡Sal de mi casa!

Captó un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y vio a Jack de pie en la esquina de la habitación. La mujer siguió la mirada de Bella y ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Jackson? —llamó y extendió su mano. Jack caminó obedientemente hacia ella, sin dedicarle otra mirada a Bella. Se giraron y comenzaron a salir de la habitación.

—¡NO! —gritó Bella—. ¡Victoria, no! ¡No te lleves a mi hijo!

La mujer se giró y miró a Bella, sonriendo.

—Él nunca estuvo en Phoenix —susurró mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás de ella.

—¡NO! ¡JACK! —gritó Bella.

Sintió unos brazos enredándose a su alrededor y escuchó unos sollozos. Sus ojos se abrieron para ver a Jack en su regazo llorando. Miró alrededor de la habitación en pánico, pero nadie estaba ahí.

—Oh, Dios, mamá, ¿ya estás despierta? Te escuché llorar y me llamaste. ¡Cuando llegué estabas dormida y no despertabas! —lloró Jack desesperadamente, aferrándose a ella. Ella descansó su mejilla en su cabeza.

—Ssh, bebé, está bien —susurró—. Mamá estaba teniendo un mal sueño. Todo está bien ahora.

Jack se calmó y limpió las lágrimas de su rostro.

—Bueno, no me vuelvas a asustar así, ¿bien? —la regañó. Bella sonrió y asintió.

Cuando Jack bajaba de su regazo, su mano rozó el teclado, lo que desactivó el protector de pantalla. Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando se encontró con la sonriente fotografía de Edward y Victoria. Estiró la mano y pasó sus dedos ligeramente por el rostro de Edward.

—Papi… —susurró. Su cabeza se giró con rapidez. Bella no pudo descifrar la expresión en su rostro. Casi parecía decepcionado—. ¿Lo encontraste? ¿Y no me dijiste? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —preguntó acusatoriamente.

—Jack —comenzó con una voz suave—. Me acabo de enterar hoy. Iba a decirte tan pronto como tuviera más información. Todo lo que sé son sus nombres y que viven en Chicago.

Notó cómo se relajaba. Su mirada fue de nuevo a la fotografía. Después de un momento, le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—Lo sabía, ma —susurró mientras tocaba la pantalla de nuevo—. Sabía que lo vería otra vez. No puedes darte por vencido en el amor. —Se giró y la miró con lágrimas en los ojos—. Tú me enseñaste eso, mamá —afirmó y se frotó los ojos—. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Bella respiró por la nariz y exhaló con lentitud.

—Primero lo primero, almorzaré mañana con el tío Jazz y Tanya para juntar más información acerca de la situación. Sé que quieres saber más, pero tengo miedo de que si apresuramos esto, entonces te perderé.

Parpadeó para contener las lágrimas y Jack arrojó los brazos alrededor de su cuello con fuerza.

—Tanto como quiero ver a mi familia de vuelta, te amo más. Nunca me perderás —susurró Jack en su oreja.

Se quedaron así por un rato antes de que Bella apagara la computadora y llevara a Jack a la cama. Eventualmente, los pensamientos corriendo en su cabeza se detuvieron lo suficiente como para que ella cayera en un exhausto sueño.

.

.

Al día siguiente, después de dejar a Jack en la escuela, Bella se dirigió a la cafetería. Cuando llegó, Jasper ya estaba en la mesa, revisando algunos documentos que ya tenía en ella. Se dejó caer en la silla y miró algunos de los papeles.

—¿Qué encontraste, Jazz? —preguntó. Él le sonrió con tristeza.

—Bueno, la información que hay es un completo desastre. Es demasiado extraño. Victoria y Jackson Cullen dejaron Chicago el sábado 17 de septiembre para visitar a su madre en Phoenix. De acuerdo con la declaración de la madre, Victoria y su nieto estuvieron ahí todo el tiempo. El 24, la madre llama al Departamento de Policía de Phoenix para reportar a su hijo como desaparecido. Dijo que habían estado en un parque y que ella se giró para hablar con otra madre por unos minutos. Cuando se giró de vuelta, Jackson se había ido. Juró que habían sido menos de cinco minutos.

Jasper recargó los codos en la mesa y colocó sus dedos bajo su barbilla.

»No concuerda. Tú lo encontraste en Seattle el 24. La única manera en la que pudo haber pasado es si el secuestrador se lo llevó en la mañana y manejó a Seattle. Pero eso no concuerda con la hora en la que ustedes lo encontraron. O el hecho de que él afirmó que su madre estaba ahí con él. No hay manera en la que él estuviera en dos lugares al mismo tiempo.

—Porque no lo estuvo —habló Tanya mientras dejaba caer un grueso fólder en la mesa. Jasper se estiró y comenzó a revisar su contenido mientras Tanya se sentaba. Incluso después de algunos años, la confianza que emanaba aún sorprendía a Bella.

—Santa mierda —dijo Jasper en voz baja. Rápidamente miró a Tanya y de nuevo al fólder—. ¿Cómo demonios conseguiste esto?

—Conozco a un chico que conoce a un chico —ofreció, presumidamente—. Entraría en más detalles, pero luego tendría que matarte.

Viendo la mirada en sus ojos, no podías evitar creerle. Dándose cuenta de eso, Jasper lo dejó ir y volvió a revisar los documentos. Bella se mantuvo ahí, inquieta, mientras esperaba que alguien la pusiera al corriente.

—¿Y bien? ¿Alguien me dirá qué es lo que pasa? —preguntó con impaciencia. Tanya la miró y le dio una sonrisa triunfante.

—Mamá tiene un problema con el dulce para la nariz. Hace cinco años, fue arrestada por posesión ilegal de analgésicos y marihuana. Su familia es poderosa en Chi-Town, así que encubrieron todo. Éxtasis, cocaína y Valium parecían ser las drogas de su elección en ese entonces. Mi apuesta es que estaba huyendo de su marido para ir con el distribuidor o estaba huyendo a rehabilitación. Mi dinero está con el distribuidor. No tengo duda de que ella estaba en Seattle para algo y su madre la estaba cubriendo.

Tanya recargó la barbilla en su mano y miró contemplativamente.

—Estoy tan tentada a poner una orden en su contra. Después de dejar a tu hijo en un parque para ir a drogarte, especialmente con un niño tan genial como Jack, no mereces respirar.

Jasper le lanzó una mirada a Tanya y señaló al fólder.

—¿Puede tu chico encargarse de eso, también? —preguntó sarcásticamente. Ella le dio una astuta sonrisa.

—No, ese sería mi otro chico de Jersey Shore. —Le guiñó el ojo. Jasper palideció y volvió a leer.

—Si Jack fue reportado como desaparecido, ¿entonces por qué no apareció en el sistema? —preguntó Bella, su confusión crecía en lugar de desaparecer—. Mi padre es policía. Debimos haber sido capaces de encontrarlos desde antes.

—Hay una copia del reporte de policía de Phoenix aquí. Léelo y luego tú dime. —Tanya señaló los papeles. Jasper lo terminó y sus ojos se ensancharon mientras lo leía.

—De ninguna jodida manera —susurró.

Miró a Bella y le tendió el papel. Después de escanearlo, tres cosas resaltaron por completo: Carter Cullen, pelirrojo y de ojos azules.

De repente, fue absorbida por sus recuerdos. Volvió a la noche en la que encontró a Jack y él estaba dormido en su regazo en la estación.

Había un reporte reciente en Phoenix, Arizona, acerca de un niño de alrededor de tres años llamado Carter, quien se había alejado de su madre en el parque, pero el niño fue descripto como pelirrojo y de ojos azules. El cabello de Jack era más café con reflejos castaños y sus ojos eran verde pasto.

—¿Estás bromeando? —casi chilló Bella—. ¿Describió mal a su hijo? ¿Quién carajos hace eso?

—¿Mi opinión? Aún estaba drogada por lo que sea que consumió y la policía confundió su incoherencia con dolor. Su nombre completo es Jackson Carter Cullen. Ella se confundió y utilizó su segundo nombre y les dijo que se veía como ella, así que ellos pusieron pelirrojo y de ojos azules. Nadie pensó en verificar su reporte porque ella es su madre.

Tanya sacudió la cabeza con lentitud. Jasper cerró los ojos y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.

—Eso significa que si ella fue a Phoenix después de perderlo en Seattle, él tuvo que haber estado solo en las calles ¿por cuánto? ¿De dos a tres días? —preguntó, su voz temblando con furia apenas contenida. Bella se mordió el labio y sintió las lágrimas picarle los ojos.

—Me temo que sí —afirmó Tanya con tristeza—. Hay algo que aún no está bien aquí. ¿Cómo es que ella sabía que tenía que ir con su madre, si estaba lo suficientemente ida como para dejar a su hijo en el parque? Alguien tuvo que haber estado con ella. Quizás ella no recuerde haber estado en Seattle, pero apuesto que el cómplice sí.

Tanya se quedó pensativa por un momento antes de continuar.

—Probablemente fue alguien que ella se estaba follando y no quería meterlo en problemas. No solamente con su esposo y su familia, sino también con los policías. Es decir, ¿quién demonios solo se olvida de su hijo? ¿Qué clase de mujer hace eso? —preguntó disgustada.

Jasper sacudió la cabeza. Miró hacia Bella, quien había estado más que callada durante la conversación. Demasiado callada.

—¿Bells? —preguntó él—. ¿Estás bien?

Ella se giró y lo miró con sus ojos castaños torturados. Sonrió débilmente y sacudió la cabeza.

—No, ¿cómo puedo estar bien? No podría amar más a ese pequeño aun si lo hubiera llevado nueve meses conmigo. No puedo imaginarme lo perra que es su madre biológica. —Tomó un profundo respiro—. Todos sus recuerdos de cuando era más pequeño son felices y amorosos rodeado de su padre y sus abuelos. No me sorprende que nunca hablara de su madre. Es un monstruo.

Sus ojos se volvieron determinados y asintió para sí.

»Tenemos que contactarlos. Merecen saber que Jack está vivo y está bien. No creo que con llamarlos y decirles "Hola, ¿cómo están? Acabo de descubrir que mi hijo adoptado es su hijo" esté bien. Necesitamos hacerlo en persona.

—Alto ahí un segundo, Bells —comenzó Tanya—, necesitas calmarte un poco. No puedes simplemente entrar ahí sin preparación. ¿Qué si ellos llaman a la policía y te quitan a Jack? Estoy bastante segura de que te daría un infarto ahí mismo. Francamente, estoy sorprendida de que siquiera lo estés considerando.

—¿Considerándolo? ¿Por qué no lo haría? Si ese fuera mi hijo que fue alejado de mí, me gustaría saberlo. Además, es decisión de Jack. No puedo ocultarle esto. Lo amo demasiado.

—¿Incluso si significa dejarlo ir? —Tanya la miró a los ojos. Bella cerró los suyos para evitar las lágrimas. Cuando los abrió, estaban brillando, pero fuertes.

—Me mataría en un segundo, pero es lo que él merece.

Por primera vez en su amistad, Bella vio una lágrima recorrer el rostro de Tanya. Ella la apartó con irritación y miró hacia otro lado.

—Supongo que hay una primera vez para todo —comenzó Jasper—, pero debo decir que estoy de acuerdo con Tanya, de algún modo. Dame un poco de tiempo para mirar las leyes de adopción y conversar esto con papá. Entiendo que quieras ir con los Cullen, pero necesito asegurarme de que estemos preparados para las posibilidades de nuestro lado, ¿de acuerdo?

Bella asintió y sus pensamientos comenzaron a viajar hacia los "¿y si?" antes de que el sonido de su teléfono la distrajera. Sonriendo, estaba feliz de ver que era Jack al otro lado de la línea.

—Hola, bebé —contestó.

—¡Hola, mamá! ¿Ya casi terminas con tu almuerzo? —preguntó. Pudo escuchar como Charlie se reía de él.

—Sí, señor.

—¡Genial, porque no puedo esperar para mostrarte el pez que el abuelo y yo atrapamos hoy! Él dijo que tú sabes felatarlos y cocinarlos. ¿Eso es cierto?

—Sí, es cierto, pero creo que te refieres a filetear y no felatar.

Tanya escupió su bebida cuando escuchó eso. Jasper se limpió el escupitajo de su mejilla y la miró. Ella se encogió de hombros sin estar arrepentida y sonrió.

—Oh, de acuerdo. ¿Supongo que te veré en un rato? —preguntó.

—Sí, pequeño. Me iré pronto. Me detendré en la tienda y compraré algo para el postre. ¿Suena bien?

—¡Sí! —gritó. Ella estaba riendo, imaginándolo con el puño en el aire—. ¡Te amo, ma! ¡Adiós!

—Adiós, cariño —dijo antes de colgar. Miró a Jasper.

»Haz lo que tengas que hacer. Comenzaré a realizar todo lo necesario para ir a Chicago. Asegúrate de que no pierda a mi bebé, Jazz.

Jasper asintió, solemne.

—Prometo que haremos lo mejor, Bella. Sabes que también amamos a Jack.

Bella sonrió un poco.

—Lo sé. Estaremos bien —susurró, rogando que fuera verdad.

* * *

¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo?

Se van descubriendo las cosas. Edward es el papá de Jack (sí, todas sospechábamos, pero es bueno confirmarlo) y Victoria la mamá, y al parecer no una muy buena. ¿Qué opinan? ¿Qué creen que vaya a pasar? ¿Bella y Jack irán a Chicago?

Como algunas preguntan en los comentarios, las actualizaciones son tres veces por semana. El plan es lunes, miércoles y viernes.

Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, alertas y favoritos. ¡Nos alegra muchísimo leerlas y que les esté gustando la historia!

 **Gracias:** Loren, Kjmima, Pam Malfoy Black, cavendano13, Noelia, carolaaproboste v, debynoe, soledadcullen, solecitopucheta, Lady Grigori, somas, valery1, rosy canul, Skye Bennet Ward, Melany, Yoliki, Nadiia16, Pili, Tata XOXO, jupy, blankitapia, Celinarofu, isakristen, nydiac10, lauritacullenswan, Alinita28, Merce, AngieSCullen, patymdn, , lizdayanna, crysty Katy, Chayley Costa, Adriu, liduvina, Sara y los Guest.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	10. Capítulo 9

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **KitsuShel** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **KitsuShel** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Parachute**

 **By:** KitsuShel

 **Traducción:** luzalejatb

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

 _ **11 de junio de 2010**_

Charlie lanzó su caña de pescar hacia el lago, observando a Jack por el rabillo del ojo. Era obvio que el chico tenía mucho en mente.

—Bueno, chico —comenzó Charlie—, pareces necesitar a alguien con quien hablar, por eso estamos aquí, nada como la paz y la tranquilidad de la pesca para ayudarte a despejar tu mente. He venido mucho más seguido desde que tu madre y tú se mudaron a su propia casa.

Charlie notó que Jack se estremeció un poco cuando mencionó a Bella. Jack suspiró y siguió contemplando el agua.

—¿Lo seguirá siendo? —preguntó Jack. Charlie levantó una ceja.

—¿Qué seguirá siendo?

—¿Seguirá siendo mi mamá si vamos a Chicago para conocer a mi familia?

Cuando Jack se volvió hacia él, el corazón de Charlie se rompió cuando vio que los ojos del chico estaban llenos de tristeza. Se aclaró la emoción de su garganta.

—Bella te amará y te considerará su hijo hasta el día de su muerte. Tienes que aprender una cosa sobre nosotros los Swan, Jack, es que cuando amamos, amamos para siempre, al igual que los pájaros reales. Siempre serás parte de nuestros corazones.

Charlie pestañeó mientras Jack examinaba su rostro.

—No quiero dejarte a ti ni a mamá, abuelo, ¡por favor, no dejes que se queden conmigo! —gritó.

Charlie se estiró y tomó al niño en sus brazos y lo abrazó fuertemente. Se aclaró la garganta.

—No te preocupes, muchacho, no dejaremos que te ocurra nada malo, pelearemos por ti, Jack, si eso es lo que quieres.

Sintió el estremecimiento de la respiración de Jack mientras intentaba calmarse. Retiró los brazos de Charlie y se frotó la cara. Miró hacia arriba y sonrió, el borde rojo alrededor de sus ojos hizo que parecieran más verdes que nunca.

—Estoy cansado de llorar por esto —dijo firmemente—. No importa lo que pase, voy a volver a casa con mamá, aunque tenga que esconderme en su maleta.

Charlie soltó una carcajada y peinó el cabello del joven.

—Ja, suenas como tu mamá, ella dijo casi lo mismo cuando fuimos a visitar a su abuela en Portland, cuando tenía más o menos tu edad. La abuela Swan bromeó sobre quedársela y ella rápidamente dijo: no gracias. Esa tarde, la encontré escondida en mi maleta, diciendo que ella estaba escapando y que la abuela no podía quedarse con ella porque ella me pertenecía, no creo que me hubiera reído tanto en años.

Jack sonrió. Le encantaba cuando su abuelo le contaba historias sobre cuando Bella era más joven. Realmente eran muy parecidos.

—Hablando de tu madre —comenzó Charlie—, ¿por qué no le haces una llamada y le dices que vamos a tener pescado para la cena? Estoy seguro de que le encantaría oír tu voz.

Jack asintió rápidamente y sacó su Firefly* de su bolsillo y le hizo una llamada a Bella.

.

.

Más tarde esa noche, Bella se sentó en el sofá con la cabeza de Jack descansando en su regazo. Ella pasaba los dedos por el pelo de Jack mientras discutían sus planes de viaje con Charlie después de la cena.

—Entonces, ¿qué sigue, nena? —preguntó Charlie, tomando un trago del té helado que estaba sosteniendo. Bella pensó por un momento antes de responder.

—Tanya me dio el número de uno de sus "chicos". —Bella rió y sacudió la cabeza, usando sus dedos para hacer comillas en el aire—. Llamé al señor Jenks hace poco y dejé mi número para que me devuelva la llamada, es un investigador privado y puede conseguirme la dirección exacta y la ubicación de toda la familia Cullen en Chicago, según Tanya. Ahora la idea es averiguar todo lo que pueda, me gustaría ver si podemos hacer arreglos para ir la próxima semana, después del último día de clases de Jack.

Charlie tiró ligeramente de su bigote, pensando las cosas.

—¿Estás segura de que es una buena idea? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Sólo aparecer en su puerta y tocar?

Bella asintió y él la miró incrédula.

—Esto es algo que ellos deben averiguar en persona, se siente tan frío que mi abogado se ponga en contacto con ellos para arreglar una reunión. Su familia no lo dejó ir voluntariamente. Lo buscaban y esto tuvo que haber roto sus corazones.

Charlie sacudió la cabeza y suspiró.

—Si sientes que eso es lo mejor, entonces yo apoyo tu decisión, solo asegúrate de esperar hasta que Jasper pueda comprobar que todos los puntos estén sobre las íes.

Jack giró la cabeza y le dirigió a Charlie una mirada confundida.

—¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó. Bella sonrió y siguió rascándole la cabeza ligeramente.

—Significa que necesitamos asegurarnos de que sabemos tanto como podamos y asegurarnos de no hacer nada malo —respondió.

—Oh, ¿por qué no lo dijiste así, abuelo?

—Eh, es sólo una expresión, chico —murmuró Charlie de buen humor.

—Tanya sugirió que alquiláramos una habitación de hotel por una semana más o menos para ver cómo van las cosas. Si todo va bien, entonces ella conoce a un tipo que puede alquilarnos una casa para quedarnos en el verano. —Bella puso los ojos en blanco ante la idea de Tanya y sus "chicos".

Charlie abrió mucho los ojos.

—Entonces, ¿podrías estar fuera durante todo el verano? —preguntó mientras se tragaba la ansiedad. No había pasado más de dos semanas sin ver a Bella o Jack durante los últimos cinco años. Incluso entonces, la mayoría de las veces estaban a sólo dos horas en coche. Dos meses y medio de repente le parecieron una eternidad.

—Realmente no sé lo que vamos a hacer, estamos actuando con la información que tenemos, esperaba que tú y Sue fueran a visitarnos una o dos veces, después que conozcamos a los Cullen. Tal vez volvamos por un fin de semana o algo así, claro, eso si terminamos allí, no estoy segura de cómo va a salir esto, papá.

—Bueno, no importa lo que elijas, tienes mi apoyo, nena —dijo, asintiendo.

—Gracias, papi. —Ella sonrió—. Creo que Jack y yo volaremos allí y alquilaremos un auto. Jasper mencionó que a él y a Alice les gustaría venir con nosotros al principio, para ayudar a suavizar las cosas si lo necesitamos. Pienso que podría ser una buena idea. Sabes lo fácil que Allie envuelve a la gente alrededor de su dedo y la presencia de Jazz como un abogado podría ser útil. Había pensado en pedirle conducir mi Aston y luego podrían rentar uno. Jazz se ha estado muriendo por poner sus manos alrededor del volante del Nevaeh.

—Todavía no tengo ni idea de por qué nombró tu coche así. —Charlie rió entre dientes.

—Nevaeh es cielo* deletreado hacia atrás. Pensé que era un nombre perfecto para ella. —Bella sonrió mientras Charlie asentía.

—Bueno —dijo Charlie cuando se levantó de su asiento—. Me voy a ir a casa, Sue debería estar saliendo del trabajo pronto, parecía bastante emocionada por la idea de una comida casera esperándola en casa. Gracias por empacar un plato de comida para ella Bells.

Jack se levantó y se acercó a Charlie, abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Gracias por llevarme a pescar hoy, abuelo. Disfruté de la paz. —Sonrió. Charlie lo apretó antes de soltarlo.

—En cualquier momento, chico, tienes un don. —Le guiñó un ojo.

Bella entró en la cocina y agarró el plato que había hecho para Sue. Volvió a la sala de estar y se lo dio a su padre y luego se acercó para abrazarlo por el costado.

—Gracias, papá, y no te preocupes por la cena, estoy feliz de poder darle un descanso a Sue de vez en cuando.

Bella y Jack se pararon en la puerta y vieron cómo Charlie se alejaba. Jack la miró y sonrió. Él extendió una mano y apretó la de ella.

—Todo va a salir bien —dijo él con convicción en su voz—. Te lo prometo.

Bella sonrió y se quedaron mirando las estrellas por un momento.

.

.

 _ **14 de junio de 2010**_

—Hola, Odds and Ends, habla Bella ¿Cómo puedo ayudarle?

—¿Señora Swan? Es Jenks, tengo la información que me pidió el viernes.

Bella sintió que las mariposas en su estómago empezaban a revolotear.

—Claro, señor Jenks, solo deme un momento para ir a mi oficina —respondió Bella antes de ponerlo en espera.

—¡Laurent! —gritó mientras se alejaba del mostrador.

Steve sacó la cabeza de atrás de una pila de libros que había estado poniendo en estanterías.

—¿Sí, patrona? —Él rió.

—Siga así, señor Laurent, y tendré que encontrar un nuevo gerente. —Se esforzó en decir con severidad pero fracasó en controlar sus risitas. Era difícil enojarse con una persona como Steven Laurent. Su personalidad era dulce y siempre era amable. También era muy guapo, con un color de piel marrón claro, casi bronceado y ojos verdes como el mar. Ella no había tenido un novio desde el fiasco de Jacob y solo salió a unas pocas citas. Steven le preguntó si quería salir hace un par de semanas atrás y declinó porque ella era su jefa, pero ahora estaba pensando en cambiar de opinión después de que regresaran de Chicago. Ella era una virgen de veintitrés años y empezaba a sentirse sola. Jack sólo podía llenar una parte de su corazón. Todavía quedaba un espacio vacío.

—Tengo una llamada telefónica en la oficina, no estoy segura de cuánto tiempo estaré ocupada, así que, ¿podrías vigilar el mostrador?

—Claro, Bell, no hay problema. —Sonrió.

Bella entró en su oficina y se dejó caer en su cómoda silla, antes de tomar la llamada de Jenks.

—Lo siento por la espera, señor Jenks.

—No hay problema, señora Swan —respondió—, y por favor llámame Jay o Jenks.

—Solo si me llamas Bella. —Ella rió.

—Sí, señorita Bella, ahora, entrando en el tema, he encontrado alguna información para ti, te voy a enviar una copia de todo por fax, así que no te preocupes por escribirla... Victoria Preston-Cullen actualmente vive en el centro de Chicago, en un ático que su padre, Marcus Preston posee. Es el presidente de un banco muy poderoso. No fui capaz de obtener una dirección de la casa de Edward Cullen, sólo su dirección comercial, que también está en el centro de Chicago. La corporación Cullen no es la mayor firma de adquisiciones de la ciudad, pero es la más lucrativa. Al parecer después de su divorcio en abril de 2006, el señor Cullen desapareció del mapa, solo apareció para temas relacionados con el trabajo. En los seis meses entre la desaparición de Jack y el divorcio, el señor y la señora Cullen hablaron con varios medios de comunicación en Chicago y unos pocos en Phoenix. La policía estaba trabajando bajo la suposición de que el niño fue secuestrado por rescate debido a sus padres ricos. Estaban seguros de que el secuestrador llevaría al niño a Chicago y trataría de chantajear a sus padres. A medida que pasaban los meses, no se descubrieron ni palabras ni pistas, un oficial de policía sugirió al señor Cullen que dejaran la búsqueda con la fuerte posibilidad de que su hijo no fuera devuelto. Ese fue el final de la relación de los Cullen con el departamento de policía de Chicago, en lo que respecta a Jackson. Se dirigieron a investigadores privados, que tampoco encontraron nada.

Él hizo una pequeña pausa.

»Si puedo dar mi opinión, Bella, me encuentro de acuerdo con la sugerencia de que la señora Cullen estaba con otra persona, una persona que sabía cómo cubrir sus huellas extremadamente bien. Después de obtener los registros del vuelo de la fecha que Victoria Cullen supuestamente salió de Chicago en septiembre de 2005, no pude encontrar nada más. Mi suposición es que viajó bajo un apodo falso para evitar ser atrapada a dondequiera que se dirigía.

—¿No se supone que las medidas de seguridad aeroportuarias son muy estrictas? ¿Cómo pudo haber logrado pasar con una identificación falsa? —preguntó Bella.

—Como dije antes, el señor Preston es un hombre muy poderoso, al igual que el señor Cullen. Estando vinculada a ambos, Victoria tenía acceso a lo mejor de lo que ella quisiera. Fácilmente podría haber tenido una documentación falsa perfecta, sin mencionar una gran cantidad de dinero para sobornar a cualquiera que la haya interrogado.

Bella sacudió la cabeza enojada. Cuanto más pensaba en Victoria Preston, más quería arrancarle los ojos.

—¿Y el resto de la familia? ¿Has averiguado algo sobre sus abuelos?

—Sí, de hecho, tengo una dirección para Esme y Carlisle Cullen, viven a unos cuarenta y cinco minutos de Chicago, en Highland Park, él es el jefe de personal del hospital Children's Memorial y ella es propietaria de una compañía de diseño de interiores. Ella también es conocida por su trabajo con varias organizaciones benéficas. Tienen otro hijo, Emmett Cullen, él y su esposa, Rosalie, son dueños de Cullen Customs, ubicado en el área de Edgewater, construyen autos personalizados y hacen restauraciones.

Bella dejó escapar un suspiro largo.

—Está bien entonces. ¿Algo más?

—Nada por el momento, estoy trabajando para obtener información útil sobre conocidos y amigos de la familia.

—Gracias, Jay, aprecio eso.

—No hay problema, Bella, es por esto que me pagan. —Se rió ligeramente.

Bella colgó el teléfono después de despedirse y encendió su computadora. El último día de clases de Jack era en dos días, por lo que podía reservar un vuelo de ida a Chicago el viernes. Ella reservó una habitación para ella y Jack, además de reservar una para Alice y Jasper, que estaban planeando llegar a Chicago durante el lunes. Estaba muy agradecida de que trajeran a su bebé, Nevaeh, para que pudiera conducirla durante el verano. Jasper estaba emocionado de poder hacer un viaje por carretera con ella.

Cerró la computadora y recogió sus cosas para prepararse para recoger a Jack de la escuela. Ella planeó contarle sobre su viaje el viernes durante la cena. Tenía curiosidad por saber cuál sería su reacción. Fue difícil interpretar sus reacciones el fin de semana. Por un lado, parecía entusiasmado por verlos de nuevo, pero por el otro estaba reservado y callado sobre todo el asunto. Ella comprendió lo que él sentía ya que se sentía exactamente de la misma manera.

.

.

 _ **18 de junio de 2010**_

Bella no debió preocuparse por la reacción de Jack. Estaba emocionado y nervioso por cómo iba a salir todo. Estaba totalmente de acuerdo en marcharse tan pronto como fuera posible para terminar con ese asunto, bueno o malo. Jasper les aseguró a ambos que incluso si los Cullen se pusieran agresivos con la situación, Bella tenía la custodia legal y obligatoria desde que Jack estaba bajo custodia del Estado. Podrían elegir llevarla a juicio y entonces sería un juez el que decidiera. Tanto Jazz como su padre estaban de acuerdo en que el peor escenario sería que Bella fuera relegada a visitarlo de vez en cuando, pero decidieron preocuparse por ello si llegaba el momento.

La noche antes de su vuelo, Bella y Jack entraron en su primera pelea real. Las tensiones estaban corriendo alto y ambos estaban nerviosos por el día siguiente. Después de asegurarse de que sus maletas estuvieran empacadas y listas para marcharse, entró en la habitación de Jack para revisar las suyas. Había hecho que su patineta se metiera en el centro de su maleta y Bella le dijo que la sacara. Ella y Jack discutieron hasta que se dieron cuenta de lo estúpida que era su pelea y empezaron a reír. Se abrazaron y Bella lo convirtió en una pelea de cosquillas, cayendo sobre su cama.

—Lo siento, mamá, estoy preocupado, emocionado y nervioso por mañana, no quería gritarte —se disculpó, después de que se acomodaran.

—Está bien, pequeño. —Le dio un beso en la frente—. Me siento exactamente de la misma manera. ¿Qué tal un acuerdo? ¿Voy a empacar tu patineta en Nevaeh junto con nuestra otra ropa que Jazz y Allie van a llevar para nosotros?

Él sonrió y asintió.

—Gracias, mamá —dijo mientras se acurrucaba junto a ella en su cama—. Te amo —susurró mientras sus ojos se cerraban.

Bella puso su mejilla en su cabeza y dejó que sus ojos se cerraran también, disfrutando de la comodidad que le provocaba el sostenerlo.

A la mañana siguiente, recogieron sus maletas y las guardaron en la parte trasera de la camioneta de Charlie, antes de entrar para ir al aeropuerto. Charlie los abrazó y los besó a los dos y prometió que iba a ir a visitarlos en algún momento durante el verano, si decidían quedarse. El vuelo en sí se sintió como si durara un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Cuando salieron del avión en O'Hare, se dirigieron a recoger las pocas piezas de equipaje que trajeron y luego fueron en busca del alquiler de coches.

Una vez que todo estaba situado en el Volvo XC60 negro, Bella y Jack condujeron en busca de comida antes de poner la dirección de los Cullen en el GPS. Una hora y media después, ambos se encontraron con sus corazones golpeando erráticamente mientras entraban en el área de Highland Park.

.

.

 _I wanna take you with me_

 _To life with no more yesterdays_

 _We can start again awake and so excited_

 _And change the way we always push We always pull_

 _..._

 _I'll open up and be your parachute_

 _And I'll never let you down_

 _So open up and be my human angel_

 _And we'll only hit the ground_

 _Running_

 _..._

 _And when the world gets sharp_

 _And tries to cut you down to size_

 _And makes you feel like giving in_

 _Oh, I will stay, I will rain_

 _I will wash the words and pain away_

 _And I will chase away the way we push_

 _The way we pull_

 _You're beautiful_

 _..._

 _I'll open up and be your parachute_

 _And I'll never let you down_

 _So open up and be my human angel_

 _And we'll only hit the ground_

 _Running_

 _..._

 _And if it feels like we might drop_

 _It will stop_

 _So don't look down_

 _It wouldn't be the same without you_

 _This life is too good to give up on_

 _..._

 _I'll open up and be your parachute_

 _And I'll never let you down_

 _So open up and be my human angel_

 _And we'll only hit the ground_

 _And we're gonna hit the ground_

 _Running_

 _..._

 ** _Parachute ~ Train_**

.

.

Tomando una respiración profunda a través de su nariz, Bella se detuvo al lado de la carretera justo antes de una gran autopista. Mirando por el espejo retrovisor, miró a su hijo de ocho años. Su pierna se movía mientras miraba por la ventana, un rasgo nervioso que había heredado de ella. Pasó la mano por un mechón de cabello castaño rebelde, que tenía reflejos de bronce. Sus ojos de color verde esmeralda se dirigieron hacia los de ella rápidamente, antes de mirar por la ventana. Conocía al chico como la palma de su mano. Él era su mejor amigo, después de todo.

—Jack, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Bella en voz baja.

Él asintió rápidamente.

—Solo nervioso, ma, ¿sabes? —respondió, mirándola de nuevo.

Bella asintió. Más de la mitad del país les alejaba de casa. Aquí, a pocos kilómetros de Chicago, estaba una familia que Jack no había visto en más de cinco años. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué esperar, ya que había estado demasiado nerviosa para llamar y hablar con alguien. Todo este viaje había surgido de improviso. Tan pronto como el investigador privado que contrató, Jay Jenks, había encontrado a los Cullen, Bella reservó sus pasajes a Chicago, sin pensar las cosas a fondo. En ese momento, ella estaba llena de dudas.

 _«Tal vez era mejor ir sola»,_ se preguntó. Jack era legalmente su hijo. No había manera de prepararse para lo que podía suceder cuando llamaran a esa puerta. ¿Podría ella compartirlo? ¿Podría renunciar a él?

El corazón de Bella instantáneamente empezó a martillar en su pecho y supo que lo último no era una opción. No podría sobrevivir sin él. Él era su vida.

Encendió y volvió a poner el coche en marcha pero se sintió tentada a dar la vuelta, dirigirse al aeropuerto y volver a volar hacia su pequeña y acogedora casa de tres dormitorios cerca de Seattle. Ella sabía que no podía hacer eso, Jack merecía enfrentar su pasado y reconciliarlo con su presente. Subió por el camino de casi dos kilómetros de largo y se detuvo frente a la enorme casa de tres pisos. Con otra respiración profunda, Bella apagó el coche y se quitó el cinturón de seguridad, al igual que Jack. Después de salir del asiento del conductor, se acercó a su hijo que ya estaba de pie junto a la puerta trasera del pasajero.

Extendió la mano hacia su madre sin poder apartar los ojos de la casa. Ella envolvió su pequeña mano en la suya y comenzó a caminar hacia adelante, subiendo las escaleras que conducían a un gran porche que sostenía un columpio a un lado. La casa era blanca con marcos azules, con un aire muy sureño.

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó Bella, mirando a Jack.

Él asintió nerviosamente.

—Aunque siento que voy a vomitar —gimió ligeramente.

Ella se rió entre dientes, agradecida por la pequeña pausa en la tensión.

—Aquí vamos —susurró ella y presionó el dedo contra el timbre.

Ese fue el comienzo. Sus vidas cambiarían drásticamente después de eso; estaba segura. Ella rezó para que cambiara para mejor y no para peor.

* * *

Ya llegamos al prólogo. ¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo?

Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, alertas y favoritos. ¡Nos alegra muchísimo leerlas y que les esté gustando la historia!

 **Gracias:** aide nuno, Pam Malfoy Black, solecitopucheta, Kjmima, Tata XOXO, crysty Katy, bellaliz, lauritacullenswan, blankitapia, patymdn, isakristen, Nadiia16, Alinita28, conejoazul, cavendano13, debynoe, carolaaproboste v, lizdayanna, Techu, Hanna D. L, Pili, Adriu, soledadcullen, somas, EmmaBe, terewee, jupy, Melany, Celinarofu, Yoliki, Merce, Gabriela Valdes 16, Sara, Marie Sellory, Skye Bennet Ward, Chayley Costa, nydiac10, Noelia, GLORIACULLEN, liduvina, Loren, bbluelilas y floriponcio.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	11. Capítulo 10

**_Disclaimer:_** _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **KitsuShel** _. We just translate with her permission._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **KitsuShel** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Parachute**

 **By:** KitsuShel

 **Traducción:** luzalejatb

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

Bella y Jack estaban de pie en el porche delantero de la casa Cullen, esperando a que alguien contestara la puerta. En un acto de nerviosismo de última hora, Jack se puso detrás de Bella, ocultándolo parcialmente de la vista. Cuando la puerta se abrió, una hermosa mujer, que parecía que tenía unos treinta años, con el pelo color caramelo y los ojos verdes se paró ahí. Ella sonrió brillantemente a Bella, que sintió un calor instantáneo, pero inexplicable.

—¿Señora Cullen? —preguntó Bella. La sonrisa de la mujer creció.

—Isabella Swan, es un placer conocerte, ¿a qué debo este honor? —respondió su voz suave.

Los ojos de Bella se ensancharon y su boca se abrió en shock.

—¿Có-Cómo sabes quién soy? —preguntó ella, confundida.

Esme inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado, la confusión también se asentó en su rostro.

—Yo trabajo con la filial de Tesoros Perdidos de Chicago, te reconozco por la literatura que la fundación da durante los eventos de caridad, perdí a mi propio nieto hace unos años, así que es una causa cercana a mi corazón —le sonrió tristemente.

—No puede ser —susurró Bella, su mandíbula aún abierta.

Esme le lanzó una sonrisa desconcertada, volviendo su atención hacia un movimiento en el lado izquierdo de Bella. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando una voz que la llamaba desde dentro de la casa la interrumpió.

—Esme, amor, ¿quién está en la puerta? —gritó una profunda voz masculina. Un hombre guapo, de la misma edad de Esme, con el cabello rubio oscuro y los ojos azul-grisáceos apareció a la vista. Él sonrió amablemente a Bella antes de mirar interrogante a su esposa.

—Carlisle —respondió Esme—, ella es Isabella Swan, la autora que creó la Fundación Tesoros Perdidos con la que trabajo.

Bella sintió una emoción desconocida tirar de su pecho cuando esta mujer, que ni siquiera conocía, le lanzó una mirada de inmenso orgullo.

—Bueno, es un placer conocerla, señora Swan, ¿qué la trae a nuestra puerta? —preguntó.

—¡Oh! —Esme preguntó—: ¿Dónde están mis modales? ¿Te gustaría entrar, querida?

Bella sintió que Jack agarró la parte de atrás de su chaqueta, antes de caminar ligeramente hacia la vista, para mirar alrededor de su cuerpo. Esme estiró ligeramente el cuello para ver al chico que estaba actuando tan tímidamente.

—En realidad, eso sería maravilloso, creo que podríamos entrar un rato —se rio nerviosamente.

Esme le lanzó otra mirada confundida.

—No lo entiendo —dijo Carlisle.

—Este es mi hijo, Jack, estamos seguros de que es su nieto.

Jack salió de detrás de Bella y sonrió nerviosamente a sus abuelos.

—Hola —dijo en voz baja.

Tanto la mandíbula de Esme como la de Carlisle cayeron dramáticamente. Los ojos de Esme rodaron a la parte de atrás de su cabeza y se desmayó en los brazos de Carlisle. Él tomó a su esposa rápidamente y la arrastró hacia adentro, sin apartar nunca los ojos de Jack. Su ceño se arrugó y miró a Bella.

—Creo que ustedes dos deberían entrar.

.

.

Bella y Jack siguieron a Carlisle a través de un gran vestíbulo de mármol blanco y entraron en una enorme sala de estar. Era amplia y abierta, con una alfombra blanca y un gran sofá al lado de un mueble individual negro, así como de algunas sillas. Había una intrincada escalera en el centro de la parte de atrás de la habitación. A la izquierda de ellas había una gran mesa de billar. Bella y Jack se sentaron en la parte más pequeña del sofá mientras Carlisle colocaba a su esposa en la sección más grande del centro.

Los miró y sonrió suavemente.

—Ella estará bien, ya vuelvo, voy a traerle un poco de agua —dijo. Se levantó y se acercó a las puertas dobles de cristal del lado derecho de la habitación. Cuando las abrió y entró en la cocina, Bella se sentía como si hubiera entrado en un sueño. Por lo que podía ver, era el sueño húmedo de un chef. Una barra de mármol muy grande, gabinetes de un metro ochenta de altura y sillas de felpa, todo hecho en tonos de bronce. Era increíble. Apartó los ojos de la cocina para mirar alrededor de la sala.

Justo enfrente del sofá había una enorme pantalla colgada en la pared y una chimenea camuflada a la izquierda de la misma. En el otro lado de la habitación había un piano de media cola blanco y lo que parecía ser un proyector en el techo. Las plantas y la vegetación dispersas alrededor de la habitación daban una sensación acogedora.

Carlisle regresó a la habitación con un vaso de agua y se sentó junto a la cabeza de Esme. Empezó a tocarle suavemente la cara y le susurró al oído. Bella miró a Jack, sintiendo como si se estuviera inmiscuyendo en un momento privado. Jack la miró, preocupación por su abuela escrita en su rostro. Contempló su rostro, notando las similitudes con la mujer que descansaba en el sofá. Los ojos de Jack eran del mismo color verde y su cabello era apenas un tono más oscuro con la adición de sus resaltes castaños. No había duda en su mente de que estas personas eran la familia de Jack.

—Oh, Dios mío —escuchó decir a Esme—. Lo siento mucho, debes perdonarme.

Bella se volvió para mirar a la mujer mayor. Estaba un poco más pálida, pero por lo demás parecía estar bien. Ella se sentó al lado de Carlisle, la mano derecha de él frotaba círculos sobre su espalda mientras su izquierda tenía una de sus manos firmemente. Bella sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

—Por favor, no te disculpes —dijo ella—. Me temo que esto es mi culpa, no me sentía cómoda compartiendo algo de esta magnitud por teléfono, queríamos decírtelo en persona. —Bella miró a Jack y él asintió, animándola.

La mirada de Esme iba y venía entre Bella y Jack. Podía ver claramente el amor que los unía y un millón de preguntas comenzaron a girar alrededor de ella.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó, mientras las lágrimas empezaban a escapar de sus ojos verdes—. ¿Qué sucedió?, ¿cómo lo encontraste, cuánto tiempo has sabido que éramos su familia? —Tanto ella como Carlisle miraron a Bella expectantes.

—Es una historia muy larga. —Bella rio, sin humor—. Déjenme empezar por el principio.

Bella comenzó a contarle a los Cullen su historia, empezando por encontrar a Jack en el callejón y llevarlo a la comisaría. No llegó muy lejos. Fueron interrumpidos con el sonido de la apertura de la puerta principal y una voz alta llamando desde el vestíbulo.

—¡Mamá, estamos aquí!

Bella sintió algo tenso en su estómago mientras se preparaba para enfrentarse cara a cara con el padre de Jack. Sus nervios estaban en el máximo de todos los tiempos y se preguntó brevemente si el doctor Cullen podría prescribirle algo para ayudar a prevenir la formación de una úlcera. Se volvió para mirar en la dirección de la voz, pero en lugar de verse con Edward Cullen, se encontró con uno de los hombres más grandes que había visto. Tenía que medir por lo menos un metro noventa y pesar más de noventa kilos, pero era todo músculo, tenía el mismo color de pelo que Esme, pero el color grisáceo de los ojos azules de Carlisle. Cuando entró en la habitación y se dio cuenta de que tenían compañía, le lanzó a Bella una sonrisa de disculpa, sacando un par de hoyuelos muy lindos, a su lado había una rubia impresionante de ojos azules zafiros, solo unos centímetros más pequeña que el hombre, probablemente de un metro ochenta más o menos. Ella miró a Bella y a Jack desinteresadamente.

—Emmett, Rosalie —dijo Esme—. Ella es Isabella Swan y... —se interrumpió y miró a Bella y Jack con impotencia. Respiró hondo y se puso de pie.

—Jack, Jackson Swan —dijo él con confianza. Los ojos de Emmett se abrieron de par en par mientras miraba al muchacho con más detenimiento. La mano de Rosalie se acercó a su boca y las lágrimas le llenaron los ojos.

—No puede ser —susurró él. Esme se aclaró ligeramente la garganta.

—Isabella y Jack, este es nuestro hijo, Emmett y su esposa, Rosalie —dijo Esme con una voz un poco temblorosa. Bella sintió pena por la mujer, que debía estar casi completamente abrumada por la emoción en este punto.

—Solo Bella está bien —sonrió y asintió.

Emmett y Jack se quedaron mirando el uno al otro. Jack inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y sonrió suavemente, antes de cerrar los ojos.

—¿Has llenado una piscina con crema de chocolate? —preguntó Jack, entrecerrando los ojos a Emmett. Esme soltó un pequeño sollozo y Emmett sonrió a través de las lágrimas que le caían por la cara.

—Sí, tu abuela estaba tan enojada conmigo que nos hizo limpiarnos afuera antes de que nos dejara entrar en la casa.

Emmett cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

—Jack —susurró en un gemido estrangulado.

Bella observó cómo los ojos de Jack se ensancharon y se llenaron de lágrimas antes de volar hacia su tío y arrojarse a sus brazos.

—¡Tío Em! —exclamó.

Bella se cubrió la boca para contener sus propios sollozos mientras sus lágrimas fluían libremente. Estaba tan enfocada en la escena frente a ella que no notó que Rosalie se movía, hasta que sintió el sofá hundirse junto a ella. Bella miró a la chica que ahora estaba sentada a su lado. Rosalie le dio una cálida sonrisa y tomó su mano, apretándola fuertemente.

—Todavía no sé toda la historia —dijo en voz baja—, pero usted acaba de devolverle a mi marido un pedazo de su corazón y por eso siempre estaré en deuda con usted. —Se levantó y se acercó a Emmett, colocando su mano en su hombro. Jack se apartó, solo para ser abrazado por sus dos abuelos. Emmett envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Rosalie mientras trataba de secar sus lágrimas. Cuando estuvo más compuesto, se acercó y buscó la mano de Bella, ayudándola a levantarse. La apretó con fuerza y le susurró al oído.

—No sé quién eres ni cómo ha sucedido, pero muchas gracias.

Se apartó y miró sus ojos rojos e hinchados y la besó en la mejilla, antes de tomar la mano de su esposa y sentarse al otro lado del sofá. Bella se sentó y volvió su atención hacia Esme y Carlisle. Jack captó su mirada y sonrió. Se alejó de sus abuelos y comenzó a caminar hacia Bella.

—Creo que mamá debería terminar de contarles nuestra historia —dijo mientras tomaba su lugar a su lado.

—¿Mamá? —preguntó Emmett. Los cuatro pares de ojos de los Cullen miraron a Bella con curiosidad. Ella sonrió levemente mientras Jack asentía.

—Sí, ella es mi mamá.

—Lo adopté hace casi tres años, aunque él ha estado conmigo más tiempo —explicó Bella.

—¿Cómo es eso posible, cómo puedes adoptar a un niño al que sus padres no querían dar en adopción? —preguntó Emmett, con la confusión claramente escrita en su cara.

—Fue encontrado vagando solo por las calles de Seattle, nadie lo estaba buscando, así que me dieron la custodia temporal de él. Dos años después, fue declarado bajo custodia del estado y legalmente pude adoptarlo.

Ella sabía que iba a ser duro y difícil que ellos creyeran, así que estaba preparada para esto.

—Déjenme empezar de nuevo —dijo ella—. Mi nombre, como ustedes saben, es Bella Swan. Cuando tenía diecinueve años, encontré a Jack en un pequeño callejón oscuro de Seattle, sucio y hambriento, mis amigas y yo tomamos fotos para mostrarle a la policía y luego lo alimentamos y lo limpié. Mi padre, Charlie, es el jefe de policía de nuestro pequeño pueblo, lo llamé y se encontró con nosotros cuando fuimos a la comisaría. Umm, no había informes de niños desaparecidos ni alertas amber* en ese momento que coincidieran con las características de Jack. Él estaba solo y asustado así que mi padre movió sus influencias para que pudiéramos llevárnoslo como sus guardianes temporales mientras buscábamos a su familia. Después de dos años de buscar y fracasar, su custodia fue concedida al estado. Con el apoyo de mi padre y su esposa, pude terminar la universidad y trabajar medio tiempo mientras mantenía a Jack. Una vez que mis libros comenzaron a publicarse y ya no teníamos que preocuparnos por el dinero, nos mudamos por nuestra cuenta. También comencé la fundación Tesoros Perdidos para ayudar a los niños como Jack y sus familias. Había una pequeña esperanza en que pudiéramos encontrar a su familia perdida a través de la caridad.

Se detuvo un momento y respiró hondo.

»Una de mis amigas trabaja en el Seattle Times y estaba investigando información acerca de Edward Cullen para un artículo que estaba escribiendo sobre él. Hizo la conexión de que mi hijo era suyo. Hice algunas llamadas y me reuní con mi abogado, mi agente y un investigador privado. Una vez que se confirmó que Jack era de hecho el mismo niño, hice arreglos para el vuelo. El último día de la escuela fue ayer, por lo que viajamos hoy. Eso sucedió en el lapso de una semana, así que estaba nerviosa y para ser honesta, un poco asustada, por eso no llamé por adelantado ni nada, quería compartir esto con ustedes en persona.

—No lo entiendo —comenzó Esme—, ¿cómo es que no lo pudimos encontrar? Cuando desapareció en Phoenix, su madre presentó un informe de desaparecidos, aparecíamos en las noticias locales y pedíamos que lo devolvieran.

Bella tragó el bulto en su garganta que la agonía de la mujer mayor había causado.

—Después de una investigación más profunda, estamos bastante seguros de que Jack nunca estuvo en Phoenix.

—Espera —interrumpió Emmett, enojado—, ¿cómo es eso posible?

—No hubo registros de vuelo para Victoria Preston o Cullen el día en que supuestamente se fue. Había, sin embargo, una Millie y un Carter Preston en un vuelo ese día a Seattle. De la información que nos dieron, esos son los nombres de los padres de ella, pero Carter fue registrado como de tres años de edad. Ella fue a Seattle por cualquier razón y lo dejó allí antes de ir a Phoenix y reportar su desaparición dos días después.

Esme se cubrió la boca con las manos.

—No —dijo Carlisle, meneando la cabeza con incredulidad—. Eso no pudo haber pasado, Victoria tenía problemas, pero no creo que pudiera haber abandonado a su hijo.

Esme volvió la cabeza bruscamente hacia su marido y comenzó a hablar en un tono severo.

—¿De verdad? ¿No crees que la perrita mimada podría haber hecho algo tan atroz? ¿Has olvidado cómo apenas le interesaba su hijo cuando era un bebé?, ¿cómo Edward trabajaba hasta el cansancio, no sólo en su trabajo, sino para ser mami y papi de ese pequeño muchacho mientras su madre estaba de fiesta? ¿Te has olvidado lo mal que se comportó cuando su hijo desapareció? Ella actuó como si no pudiera preocuparse menos. Se acostaba con cualquier cosa que tuviera dinero y destruyó a mi hijo.

Se levantó con furia y caminó hacia las ventanas de cristal que daban al fondo de la casa. Tanto Rosalie como Emmett parecían sorprendidos y Carlisle parecía un niño que acababa de ser regañado. Bella miró a Jack, cuya cara estaba completamente en blanco, pero ella podía ver la ira y el dolor girando detrás de sus ojos. Ella capturó su mirada y le sonrió suavemente y le apretó la mano, tratando de transmitirle una sensación de consuelo. Él asintió ligeramente, haciéndole saber que lo entendía.

Cuando Esme se calmó, regresó al sofá, sentándose de nuevo junto a su marido. Ella miró a Bella a los ojos con una mirada endurecida.

—Te pido disculpas una vez más —dijo. Bella comenzó a negar con la cabeza, pero Esme levantó la mano para que ella se detuviera—. No, por favor, permíteme terminar. Para reiterar lo que estaba diciendo hace unos momentos, sí, creo absolutamente que Victoria fuera capaz de hacer exactamente lo que describes. Es triste y desgarrador, pero tengo una sensación en mis entrañas de que tienes toda la razón. —Ella parpadeó dejando caer sus lágrimas.

—Creo que es peor que eso —respondió Bella.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Estamos bastante seguros de que ella voló a Seattle para encontrarse con alguien y que se trataba de drogas. Esa persona debe haberla llevado a Phoenix, porque estoy segura de que no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo. También creo que su madre la encubrió. Tengo copias de algo de esta información en mi maleta. Una de estas cosas es una copia del informe de la policía de Phoenix. Victoria describió a Jack como que se parecía a ella, por lo que pusieron pelo rojo y ojos azules. Lo verdaderamente molesto es que su nombre aparece como Carter Cullen. Cuando estábamos en la policía de Seattle esa noche, estoy bastante segura de que era uno de los nombres de la lista con la que compararon a Jack. No había ningún reporte de algún niño de cabello castaño y ojos verdes llamado Jack.

Todo el mundo parecía sorprendido cuando ella terminó de hablar. Esme parecía afligida y Carlisle no estaba mejor. Rosalie sonrió tristemente a Bella, que podía oír a Emmett crujiendo los nudillos. Se preguntó brevemente si estaba enfadado con ella por algo que había sucedido.

—Entonces, ¿quieres decirme —comenzó con enfado— que todo esto es culpa de Victoria? Cuando le ponga las manos encima...

—Emmett —le advirtió Carlisle severamente, llevando sus ojos hacia Jack—, ahora no es el momento ni el lugar para esto, discutiremos esto a profundidad más adelante, te lo prometo.

Emmett asintió nerviosamente, todavía tratando de controlar su rabia. Bella no podía culparlo en lo más mínimo. Ella misma quería estrangular a esta criatura Victoria hasta que ya no pudiera respirar. No solo le había causado a Jack una cantidad inconmensurable de dolor, sino también a toda esta familia.

—No puedo creer que he estado trabajando con la fundación que empezaste por mi nieto y ni siquiera lo sabía. Nunca hice la conexión entre Jack y Jack Ataca. La ironía es demasiado grande para pensarla en este momento —dijo Esme, todavía atónita.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —preguntó Rosalie. Esa era la pregunta que estaba en las otras tres mentes de los adultos, pero estaban demasiado asustados para preguntar.

Todos los ojos se dirigieron a Bella. Se sonrojó un poco y trató de no tartamudear en sus palabras. Esta era la parte de la que ella estaba más asustada.

—Uh, um, tenemos reservas en el Hotel International Trump para la próxima semana. Pensamos que ya veríamos qué hacer después de eso.

Esme agitó la mano con desdén.

—Oh, no, eso simplemente no va a funcionar, eres más que bienvenida a quedarte aquí con nosotros mientras estés en la ciudad, lo cual espero que sea por un buen tiempo —dijo mientras miraba melancólicamente a Jack. Emmett se burló.

—Estás hablando como si simplemente la dejarías salir por esa puerta con él, si eso es lo que ella eligiera.

Bella lo miró, en pánico. Esto era lo que ella había estado temiendo. Sus manos empezaron a temblar ligeramente, incluso sabiendo que tenía documentación legal que le daría el derecho legal de llevarse a Jack con ella. Emmett la miró y sonrió tristemente.

—No me malinterpretes —dijo amablemente—. Me agradas e hiciste un trabajo impresionante al cuidar de este hombrecito aquí, pero somos su sangre. No puedes simplemente mostrarlo delante de nosotros y luego llevártelo lejos.

—Emmett McCarty Cullen —dijo Esme severamente—. No le hablarás así a ella, es su madre.

Él miró a su madre con incredulidad.

—Ella no es su madre, Victoria lo es... Tan mierda como es, pero ella es su madre.

Jack se puso en pie de un salto, temblando ligeramente.

—Bella es mi madre, no me llevarás. Quería conocerlos y encontrarlos de nuevo —comenzó a sacudir la cabeza de un lado a otro—, pero si crees que vas apartar a mi mamá de mí, entonces estás loco. —Se puso de pie desafiante frente a Bella, desafiando silenciosamente a quien quisiera discutir con él.

Esme se acercó a él y colocó su mano en su hombro, sonriendo ligeramente.

—Nadie va a apartar a tu mamá de ti, lo prometo —le habló suavemente.

—¡No puedes decir eso! —gritó Emmett—. ¡No puedes hacerle una promesa así! Edward es su padre... ¿Crees que él solo mantendrá la boca cerrada cuando se entere? ¿Dejar que esta desconocida se vaya con su hijo que ha estado llorando por los últimos cinco años?

Los ojos de Esme brillaron peligrosamente y se puso de pie en toda su altura.

—Ella es su madre en todos los sentidos que cuenta, es claro que ella lo ama y lo adora, y la sensación es obviamente mutua. Por mucho que extrañaba a mi nieto, lo amo lo suficiente como para no amenazar con arrancarlo de la única madre que conoce, sé que esto es difícil, pero es algo que puede resolverse, no permitiré que ni tú ni tu hermano pasen por encima de esta chica.

Emmett cerró los ojos y se pasó la mano por la cara.

—Tienes razón, mamá, lo siento, pero si me siento así, ¿puedes imaginarte cómo va a reaccionar Edward?, él va a enloquecer, tienes que empezar a pensar en alguna manera de decírselo suavemente.

La habitación se quedó en silencio, que pronto fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta de un automóvil cerrándose.

Esme levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Bella. Una mirada de puro terror los atravesó antes de cubrirlos con una máscara decidida.

—Bueno —suspiró Esme—, parece que no hay tiempo como el presente.

Los ojos de Jack se dirigieron hacia el vestíbulo mientras se sentaba junto a Bella. Él extendió la mano y apretó la de ella, nervioso. En el estómago de Bella parecía que había un millón de mariposas volando. Se mordió el labio inferior y también miró al vestíbulo cuando oyó cerrarse la puerta.

—¿Mamá, papá? —llamó una voz de terciopelo—. ¿De quién es el coche que está al lado del de Em?

Una figura ligeramente desgreñada, solo unos cuantos centímetros más baja que Emmett apareció en su vista. Su cabello color broncíneo era un desastre por pasar sus dedos por él y tenía la chaqueta del traje colgada sobre el hombro izquierdo. Los ojos verdes esmeralda se llenaron de curiosidad que conectó con la suya y ella sintió que su mundo giraba fuera de su eje. Su corazón comenzó a latir como un colibrí y su boca se secó. Los labios de él se curvaron y le lanzó una sonrisa torcida.

—Bueno, hola.

* * *

 ***Alerta AMBER:** es un sistema de notificación de menores de edad desaparecidos, implementado en varios países desde 1996. AMBER es un retroacrónimo en inglés de America's Missing: Broadcasting Emergency Response pero que originalmente hace referencia a Amber Hagerman, niña que fue secuestrada y días después localizada sin vida

* * *

 _Pasaron muchas cosas en este capítulo, ¿qué les ha parecido?_

 _Y el final... No nos maten, saben que la autora es la que decide dónde terminan los capítulos. ¿Cómo creen que reaccionará Edward?_

 _¡Gracias por todos los comentarios, alertas y favoritos!_

 _ **Gracias a:** cavendano13, Loren, Merce, jhanulita, patymdn, Techu, crysty katy, florcitacullen, AngieSCullen, Bella Alexandra, Celinarofu, Alinita28, lizdayanna, solecitopucheta, Pili, Pam Malfoy Black, Melany, Lupita Pattinson Cullen, Hanna D. L, janneth, Andremr, lauritacullenswan, jupy, bellaliz, bbluelilas, blankitapia, Adriu, carolaaproboste v, Yoliki, Lady Grigori, Tata XOXO, Angeles Bzc, isakristen, somas, Sara, debynoe, Torposoplo12, Mnica, soledadcullen, freedom2604, Noelia, gloriacullen, javierashTY y rosy canul._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	12. Capítulo 11

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **KitsuShel** _. We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **KitsuShel** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Parachute**

 **By:** KitsuShel

 **Traducción:** luzalejatb

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

Los ojos de Bella se trabaron en sus ojos verdes y su corazón comenzó a correr a 100 km/h. Era aún más guapo en la vida real. Su pelo cobrizo tenía un ligero brillo a la luz y su cuerpo era delgado, con un toque musculoso debajo de su camisa de vestir. Ella quitó su mirada por Esme, que se apresuró a su lado y comenzó a hablar en tonos tranquilos. No podía oír lo que se decía, pero observó cómo su sonrisa cayó y sus ojos se hicieron más oscuros y miraban a su lado, donde Jack estaba sentado. Su rostro se contorsionó en una extraña combinación de angustia y alegría. Rápidamente pasó por encima de Esme y se acercó al sofá.

Se dejó caer de rodillas delante de Jack y se estiró lentamente para cubrir su rostro. Observó cómo dos lágrimas caían de sus ojos mientras él acariciaba tiernamente las mejillas del muchacho. Bella miró a su hijo y vio que él sonreía ampliamente y sus ojos estaban fijos en la cara de su padre. Una sonrisa brotó en el rostro de Edward y él suavemente tiró a Jack en sus brazos.

—Jackson. —Edward sollozó y agarró a su hijo con fuerza.

—Papi —gritó Jack en el hombro de su padre—. Te extrañe.

—Oh, Dios mío —gritó Edward con voz ronca—. ¡Te quiero tanto, nunca pensé que te volvería a ver!

Bella limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos y apartó la mirada, sintiendo como si estuviera inmiscuida en su momento íntimo. Su mirada pasó por los demás ocupantes de la habitación, que también estaban llorando. Emmett no podía arrancar los ojos de su hermano y de su nuevo sobrino, mientras Rosalie sostenía a su marido alrededor de su cintura. Esme estaba apoyada en Carlisle, con los ojos pegados a la reunión de padre e hijo. Sus ojos se dirigieron a Carlisle y su mirada se encontró con la suya. Él sonrió tristemente y asintió con la cabeza. Era como si supiera lo difícil que era para ella y tratara de consolarla. No podía estar segura de que esa era su intención, pero se sentiría cómoda donde pudiera en ese momento.

Después de unos minutos, las lágrimas de Edward y Jack comenzaron a aminorar. Edward se reclinó sobre sus rodillas y siguió mirando a la cara de Jack, como si temiera que el niño pudiera desaparecer en cualquier momento.

—No puedo creerlo, los detectives nos dijeron que debíamos seguir adelante y dejar las cosas así, pero no lo haría, no podía creer que te hubieras ido para siempre.

Jack sonrió suavemente a su padre.

—Estoy bien, he sido amado y soy feliz.

Jack miró a su madre y sonrió ampliamente, su aura entera irradiaba amor y adoración hacia ella. Edward siguió la mirada de su hijo y miró a Bella con recelo.

—¿Y quién es usted? —preguntó con un ligero tono de indignación, lo cual era una vuelta de 180 grados de cómo la había mirado al principio.

—Ella es mi madre —respondió Jack con toda naturalidad.

Los ojos de Edward volaron de Bella a Jack y luego volvieron otra vez, inquisitivamente.

—No lo entiendo, el nombre de tu madre es Victoria, ¿esto es un ejemplo del síndrome de Estocolmo? —le lanzó a Bella.

Esme jadeó y la mandíbula de Bella se abrió en estado de shock. Estaba completamente sorprendida de que este hombre pensara que había secuestrado a su hijo, solo para aparecer en su puerta cinco años más tarde.

—¿Disculpe? —preguntó Bella, incrédula—. ¿Cómo se atreve? ¡No sabe nada de nosotros!

Jack lanzó una mirada confundida entre su padre y la mujer que él consideraba su madre.

—¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó—. ¿Qué es el síndrome de Estocolmo?

Bella mantuvo su furiosa mirada en Edward mientras respondía a la pregunta de Jack.

—Es cuando las víctimas de secuestro comienzan a amar y a preocuparse por sus secuestradores.

Los ojos de Jack se abrieron de sorpresa.

—Mamá no me secuestró. ¡Ella y el abuelo me salvaron! —gritó él.

—¿Abuelo? —preguntó Edward, levantando una ceja.

—Mi padre —contestó Bella. Ella pensó por un momento antes de añadir—: Él es un jefe de policía.

—Ah, ¿supongo que fue de gran utilidad para ayudarte a salirte con la tuya? ¿Asegurándose de que no te metieras en problemas? —preguntó con enfado.

Bella sintió que su furia crecía y su mano le picaba por darle una bofetada a este hermoso y arrogante imbécil en su cara.

—¡Edward! —habló Esme con autoridad—. ¡Es suficiente, mantén tu boca cerrada hasta que sepas la historia completa. Si sigues con esta actitud, bueno, digamos que no eres demasiado viejo para ponerte en mi rodilla.

Él parecía apropiadamente castigado y miró a Bella, que todavía lo miraba ligeramente.

—Pido disculpas, señora, perdona mis suposiciones y dime cómo has llegado a tener a mihijo —le dijo, sonando muy incrédulo. Ella no dejó de notar el énfasis que puso en la palabra _m_ _i_.

Bella cerró los ojos y pellizcó el puente de su nariz, tratando de mantener la calma. Sabía que en algún lugar de este hombre había un padre bondadoso y afectuoso, cuyo corazón había sido destrozado hacía cinco años. Las heridas eran profundas y tenían una tendencia a infectarse. Sabía que solo le preocupaba Jack y quería ser paciente con él. Ella volvió a abrir los ojos y trató de mantener una mirada indiferente en su rostro, pero era difícil.

Nunca antes había tenido este tipo de reacción ante un hombre. Quería darle un puñetazo en la cara y luego besarlo. Ahora definitivamente no era el momento para que sus adormiladas hormonas salieran a la superficie. Sentirse atraída por el padre de Jack no era algo con lo que ella quisiera tratar en ese momento, especialmente cuando su visión de ella era tan pobre.

—Acepto tus disculpas, señor Cullen, no puedo empezar a entender cómo debes sentirte, ni qué has pasado, si puedes retener tu juicio y escuchar con una mente abierta, estaré encantada de decirte todo lo que sé.

Trató de sonreírle, pero estaba segura de que parecía más una mueca. Él asintió y se sentó en el sofá del otro lado junto a Jack.

Él alargó la mano hacia la mano de Jack y se aferró a ella como si fuera una cuerda de salvamento. Bella tomó una respiración profunda y comenzó a volver a contar su historia una vez más.

.

.

Treinta minutos después, Edward se sentó al lado de Jack sacudiendo la cabeza, con incredulidad y enojo.

—Esto no puede ser posible —dijo con ira—. Contratamos a los mejores detectives y buscamos por todos los lugares que se nos ocurrieron, nada salió a la luz.

Bella se quedó pensativa por un momento.

—Si me permite preguntar —intervino ella—, ¿quién era la persona que estaba en contacto con los detectives?

Los ojos de Edward se dispararon a los suyos, abiertos de sorpresa.

—Victoria —dijo en voz baja. Bella asintió.

—Me parece que no quería que Jack fuera encontrado, no estoy tratando de ser grosera, pero ¿por qué no tuviste un papel más importante en esto, aparte de financiarlo? —preguntó tan suavemente como pudo.

Los ojos de Edward la quemaron brillante y furiosamente.

—Yo tenía el corazón roto —medio gruñó—. Vicky nunca fue del tipo materno, así que hice todo para mi hijo, lo bañé, lo vestí, lo alimenté, trabajé demasiado duro para mantenerlos. Cuando Jack desapareció, Vicky tomó la iniciativa en el esfuerzo de encontrar a Jack, se sentía culpable porque sucedió bajo su cuidado. Me acurruqué en una esquina con una botella de Jack Daniels y lloré a mares. —Suspiró y se frotó los ojos.

Bella sintió que su corazón se agrietaba por todo lo que él había vivido. De todos los recuerdos que Jack tuvo que compartir, siempre había pintado a su padre como cariñoso y asombroso. No podía imaginar la agonía que había sentido cuando supo que su hijo había desaparecido.

Bella mordió la esquina de su labio inferior y extendió la mano para tocar la de él, para darle un poco de comodidad. Edward sacudió la suya como si lo hubieran quemado. Sus ojos se abrieron y ella levantó la vista, solo para ver a sus esmeraldas ardiendo por la ira nuevamente.

—No me toques —gruñó—. No tienes ni idea por lo que hemos pasado.

Su rabia aumentó de nuevo y, esta vez, no pudo retenerla.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —gritó ella—. ¿Crees que algo de esto fue fácil para nosotros? ¡Tenía diecinueve años, diecinueve, maldita sea! Trabajé, fui a la escuela y me preocupé por un niño perdido y asustado de tres años. Prácticamente puse mi vida en espera para darle el amor y la comodidad que él merece.

Ella saltó sobre sus pies, sus manos temblando a sus costados de la rabia. Empezó a caminar ligeramente delante del sofá, tratando de tranquilizarse, pero no funcionaba.

—Podría haberlo dejado en esa comisaría y dejar que el maldito estado se ocupara de él, pero no lo hice. Me planté y elegí hacerlo. Tuve que tomar decisiones difíciles a diario. Cosas por las que nunca había tenido que preocuparme aparecieron, porque lo amo, durante los últimos cinco malditos años, lo he amado y me he asegurado de que esté alimentado, vestido y cuidado. Tuvo la mejor educación que podía permitirme y me aseguré de que supiera que era amado. He sangrado, sudado y llorado por este niño, así que, que te jodan, señor Cullen, a ti y toda tu mierda —dijo ella con furia.

Se detuvo y miró al par de ojos verdes gemelos en el sofá. Toda su ira se disipó inmediatamente cuando vio las lágrimas en la cara de Jack. Fue su turno para caer de rodillas y ella ladeó la cabeza.

—Ni una sola vez, ni una sola vez me arrepentí de haberlo recibido. Lo amo más que mi propia vida y lo haría de nuevo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sé que estás enojado, pero juro por mi vida que hicimos todo que pudimos para encontrarte. Todas las acciones legales que tomamos, seguimos la ley. Todo está bien documentado. Incluso asistimos a terapia durante años para ayudar a Jack y a mí para hacer frente a la situación.

Miró a Edward, que tenía los ojos muy abiertos y ya no estaban llenos de ira, sino de lágrimas.

—Te juro que hice todo lo que pude —le suplicó con voz ronca. Edward cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.

Jack ya no podía soportar ver a su madre sufriendo, así que se arrojó en sus brazos y la abrazó. Le pasó las manos por el pelo, como ella le había hecho a él muchas veces.

—Ssshh, por favor, no llores más, mamá —dijo suavemente en su oído—. Siento haber hecho las cosas tan difíciles para ti.

Bella empezó a llorar en ese momento.

—Chico tonto —susurró ella—. No las hiciste difíciles, las hiciste perfectas, eres mi vida, Jack, y nunca cambiaría nada.

Jack siguió susurrando y tranquilizando a su madre mientras su padre observaba la escena en silencio.

Bella se apartó de él después de unos minutos y se frotó la cara con las manos. Cuando miró a su alrededor, notó que la habitación estaba visiblemente vacía, excepto por Edward. Él se aclaró la garganta y se puso de pie, ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Cuando volvió a ponerse de pie, echó un vistazo a la cara de Edward. Parecía triste y resignado en aquel momento. Él sonrió levemente y tomó su mano.

—Empecemos de nuevo, por favor. Soy Edward Cullen, es un placer conocerte.

Bella asintió con la cabeza y le apretó la mano.

—Bella Swan, el placer es mío.

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera decir algo, Esme interrumpió.

—Bella, Jack, ¿por qué no vienen a la cocina? Deben estar muriendo de hambre después de su largo viaje.

Edward parecía aprensivo, casi como si quisiera decirle algo más, pero el gruñido de estómago de Jack lo convirtió en un punto discutible.

Las orejas del muchacho se volvieron rosadas y sonrió tímidamente. Bella sonrió y extendió la mano, Jack enredó sus dedos con los suyos y siguieron a Esme a la cocina. Miró por encima del hombro, solo para ver a Edward todavía de pie donde lo dejaron, con una mirada indescifrable en su rostro. Rápidamente giró la mirada hacia adelante y quedó envuelta de asombro. La cocina era mucho más grande de lo que había pensado originalmente. Pasó la mano por la barra de mármol con una suave caricia. Había una bandeja llena de sándwiches, condimentos y patatas fritas descansando en un extremo de la barra.

—Emmett —se dirigió Esme a su hijo menor—, por favor, lleva la comida afuera.

Él sonrió y asintió. Cogió la bandeja y caminó a través de un conjunto de puertas al lado de la habitación. Esme se volvió y sonrió a Bella y a Jack.

—¿Qué desean tomar, queridos? Tenemos casi todo lo que deseen, agua, refrescos, té helado, limonada o podría hacerles un poco de café.

—Limonada estaría bien —contestó Bella suavemente, mirando a Jack, quien asintió con la cabeza en confirmación. Esme sonrió y sacó algunos vasos de un armario y los colocó en una bandeja. Se acercó a la enorme nevera y sacó una jarra de limonada de vidrio, que parecía hecha en casa con un montón de rodajas de limón flotando en ella.

Jack se acercó a ella y tomó la jarra de sus manos.

—Déjame ayudar, por favor. —Sonrió a su abuela, que le devolvió la sonrisa. Esme miró a Bella con una mirada llorosa.

—Un caballero —dijo ella. Bella resopló y luego se cubrió la boca con vergüenza.

—Lo siento. —Ella se rió un poco—. Él es un caballero, cuando quiere serlo. Ayuda a sostener las puertas y deja que las mujeres pasen primero, a menos que sea una pelea por el último _cupcake_ o llegar a la televisión primero, es toda una joya.

—Eso no es cierto. —Jack se rió, mientras sacudía la cabeza.

—Oh, ni siquiera lo pienses —replicó Bella, riendo.

Esme los observó, adorando la forma en que interactuaban.

—Vamos, vamos a almorzar, quiero saber más sobre tu vida —intentó interrumpir Esme alegremente, recogiendo la bandeja de vasos. Bella y Jack la siguieron a través de la puerta hacia afuera. La habitación estaba prácticamente hecha de vidrio, techo y paredes con detalles de madera. Una gran mesa con una hermosa pieza central estaba en el centro de la habitación, rodeada de cómodas sillas. Rosalie estaba colocando platos alrededor de la mesa, mientras Emmett cogía comida de la bandeja, pensando que nadie estaba mirando.

—Emmett, por favor, ¿podrías actuar como un adulto? —preguntó Esme, sonriendo. Carlisle se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Ahora es problema de Rosalie, querida. —Se rio.

—Muchas gracias, Carlisle. —Rosalie hizo una mueca.

Emmett miró a Bella y Jack y rodó los ojos juguetonamente. Bella se sentó a la derecha de Carlisle, con Jack sentado entre ella y Esme, que se sentó en el extremo opuesto como su marido. El asiento frente a Bella estaba vacío y Emmett se sentó en el centro con Rosalie sentada a la derecha de Esme.

Emmett se inclinó sobre la mesa y miró directamente a Bella.

—Quiero disculparme por lo que pasó antes, Bella —dijo con seriedad—. Ha sido un día muy emotivo y no quise hacerte sentir amenazada, solo sentí pánico ante la idea de que se vayan tan rápido. Todos tendríamos el corazón roto.

Dejó de hablar y se aclaró la garganta, antes de que se volviera demasiado emotivo. Bella alargó la mano para tocar la de él y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa.

—Entiendo perfectamente. No es necesario pedir disculpas, sabía que esto iba a ser difícil para todos y por eso quería hacerlo en persona.

—¿En serio? ¿Pensaste que venir aquí y tomarnos por sorpresa era una mejor opción? —Su voz de terciopelo hablaba detrás de Bella. Cerró los ojos mientras una sensación de hormigueo la invadía. Cuando los abrió, Edward se deslizó en la silla vacía frente a ella. La miró a los ojos mientras esperaba una respuesta.

Bella mordió su labio inferior mientras pensaba en una respuesta.

—Fue un momento muy emotivo cuando descubrimos tu paradero —explicó ella con calma. Ella lo miró directamente a los ojos—. El único número de teléfono que mi investigador pudo conseguir fue el número de tu negocio. Seré honesta, yo estaba nerviosa y demasiado asustada para llamar a su trabajo y explicar todo por teléfono. No estábamos 100% seguros de que Jack era su hijo, aunque yo diría que estábamos un 98% seguros… ¿Podrías imaginar recibir esa llamada de alguien que no pudiera darte una certeza absoluta de que tu hijo pequeño fue encontrado? Dios no lo permita si estuviéramos equivocados, habría arrancado tu corazón otra vez —le imploró con los ojos para que le creyera.

Edward parpadeó y apartó la mirada. Bella miró sus manos descansando en su regazo y suspiró. Sintió que la mano de Jack tocaba una de las suyos y ella lo miró. Él le dio una sonrisa que era tan similar a la de su padre que era extraño. Solo había visto la sonrisa de Edward Cullen una sola vez e iba a estar para siempre en su memoria. Ella le sonrió de nuevo en silencio.

En un intento de aliviar la tensión en la habitación, Carlisle se aclaró un poco la garganta cuando empezó a llenar su plato.

—Entonces, Isabella —preguntó—, ¿qué haces con tu tiempo cuando no estás escribiendo?

Bella terminó de masticar su bocado de sándwich de jamón y queso antes de contestar.

—Soy dueña de una librería/cafetería y soy socia silencioso en la tienda de ropa de mi mejor amiga.

—Ah, ¿entonces eres un poco empresaria?

Bella sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

—No, todo pasó de repente, trabajé en la librería durante un par de años antes de que el dueño decidiera retirarse. Tenía el capital para comprarla, así que lo hice. Alice estaba ahorrando cada centavo que ganaba y se negaba a casarse con su prometido hasta que estuvieran financieramente estables, con el dinero que yo había sacado de los libros, estaba en una buena posición para ayudarla, y ella habría hecho lo mismo por mí…

Edward se burló y ella lo miró.

—¿Hay algo malo en eso?

Edward entrecerró los ojos y respondió con una voz fría.

—Suena como si hubieras puesto mucho dinero en estas empresas. ¿No habría sido una mejor opción invertir algo de ese dinero en tu futuro?

Su enojo comenzó a hervir en sus venas una vez más. Ella flexionó su mano izquierda en un puño mientras su derecha todavía estaba capturada en las cálidas manos de Jack.

Ella respiró hondo por la nariz.

—Sí, fue un montón de dinero para gastar, pero valió la pena cada centavo. Tengo una cuenta de jubilación lista para mí, así como una cuenta de ahorros de la universidad para Jack con cerca de 250 mil dólares en ella. Estamos muy cómodos.

Ella le dirigió una mirada fría. Cada vez que sentía que daban un paso con él, parecía como si dieran dos pasos hacia atrás.

La mesa estaba en silencio mientras todos comían. Cuando terminaron, Esme y Rosalie despejaron algunos platos de la mesa y desaparecieron en la cocina.

—Bueno… —Carlisle sonrió—. Bella, ¿te gustaría dar un tour por la casa?

Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, feliz de escapar del incómodo silencio. Ella y Jack siguieron a Carlisle fuera de la habitación y de nuevo a la sala de estar.

—Como pueden ver, esta es nuestra sala de estar, las puertas detrás de la mesa de billar conducen a un patio al aire libre y a nuestra piscina.

Se acercó a un conjunto de puertas paralelas a la cocina y las abrió para revelar una oficina. Dentro había un gran escritorio de roble con estanterías detrás. Había varias sillas descansando en la habitación y una mesa llena de fotos de familia.

—Esta es la oficina, Edward la usa la mayoría de veces en la noche cuando está en casa.

Bella le dio a Carlisle una mirada curiosa.

—¿Él vive aquí? —preguntó.

—Sí, lo ha hecho desde hace poco más de cuatro años —respondió Carlisle tristemente—. No es mi historia para contar.

—Por supuesto. —Bella asintió rápidamente.

Los condujo de vuelta a la sala de estar y subió la escalera hasta el primer piso.

—Hay cuatro dormitorios en este piso, Esme y yo tenemos el dormitorio principal, Emmett tiene uno para cuando él y Rosalie vienen de visita y hay una habitación de invitados. Edward vive en el tercer piso.

Carlisle se detuvo frente a una habitación y vaciló antes de abrir la puerta. En el interior, la habitación estaba pintada en tonos azules con un tema deportivo. Miró nervioso a Jack.

—Esta es tu habitación, nunca perdimos la esperanza de que volvieras a casa un día. Esme no dejaba entrar a nadie aquí. Ella viene una vez al mes para limpiar y por lo general la encuentro sentada en la cama mirando las fotos.

Bella sintió las lágrimas pinchándole los ojos imaginando a la pobre Esme llorando a su nieto durante los últimos cinco años. Miró a Jack que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación.

—Está muy genial, abuelo.

Carlisle se quedó sin aliento al oír que Jack lo llamaba así y se pasó la mano por la boca. Jack se acercó y lo abrazó instintivamente. Bella sintió algo tenso en su pecho ante la llorosa visión y parpadeó para quitarse las lágrimas.

Carlisle se aclaró la garganta y los condujo a la última puerta del segundo piso. Se volvió hacia Bella y sonrió.

—Tengo la sensación de que esta será tu favorita…

Bella sonrió y esperó a que él ceremoniosamente abriera la puerta. Su mandíbula cayó directamente al suelo mientras contemplaba la biblioteca más genial que había visto. Entró en la habitación con estanterías alineadas alrededor. El centro de la habitación era abierto, rodeado por una barandilla. Ella se acercó y miró hacia abajo en una habitación debajo de ellos. Esas paredes también estaban llenas de libros y había unas cuantas sillas cómodas y grandes en el centro del piso. Ella miró a su alrededor con asombro.

—Las escaleras están allí. —Carlisle sonrió y señaló la esquina opuesta. Ella rápidamente se acercó y bajó cuidadosamente por la escalera de caracol. Había un par de puertas de cristal que conducían a un patio. Miró a Carlisle y a Jack y les sonrió.

—Tenías razón, Carlisle… —Se rió—. Creo que estoy enamorada.

.

.

Después de que Bella se llenó de lujuria por la biblioteca de los Cullen, los tres se dirigieron de nuevo a la sala de estar, donde Esme los esperaba. Ella sonrió y puso el libro que estaba leyendo en el sofá antes de pararse.

—¿Disfrutaron el tour? —preguntó sonriendo.

Jack y Bella sonrieron y asintieron.

—Tienes una casa preciosa —respondió Bella.

—Gracias, querida —respondió Esme.

De repente, Bella bostezó, tratando de cubrirse detrás de su mano. Miró la hora en su reloj y vio que eran casi las cuatro de la tarde. El vuelo y el viaje habían tomado mucho de su energía.

—Discúlpenme —dijo después de un segundo bostezo—. Lo siento, pero creo que tenemos que llegar al hotel.

—¿Te vas a ir? —gritó una voz enojada desde el otro lado de la habitación. Bella levantó la vista y vio a Edward avanzando hacia donde estaban. Bella asintió.

—Sí, tenemos una reserva en el Trump, ha sido un día agotador y debemos descansar un poco…

Miró la cara de pánico de Edward y su corazón se rompió completamente esta vez.

—Volveremos mañana, lo prometo…

El pánico empezó a aliviarse, pero no desapareció por completo.

—¡Oh, querida, eso es totalmente innecesario! —exclamó Esme—. Ustedes son más que bienvenidos a quedarse aquí, tenemos mucho espacio.

Los ojos de Bella se agrandaron al contemplar las consecuencias de hacer eso. Los Cullen tendrían más tiempo con Jack, pero Bella todavía no estaba segura de si eso era una buena idea.

—Oh, por favor, Bella —prácticamente rogó Esme—. ¡Es la mejor solución! ¡Me encantaría pasar más tiempo contigo y con Jack!

Sintió que la poca resistencia que le quedaba se esfumó cuando Esme le hizo un puchero. Bella miró a Jack y sonrió.

—Así que de ahí es que lo sacaste —bromeó. Jack sonrió ampliamente.

Ella suspiró y se agachó para que ella estuviera a su altura.

—Es tu decisión, nos quedaremos aquí si quieres o vamos al hotel, estoy bien con la decisión con la que te sientas cómodo.

Jack miró las sonrisas felices de sus abuelos y luego la cara ansiosa de su padre. Sus ojos volvieron a la mirada de su madre.

—Está bien, podemos quedarnos aquí si está bien. —La miró expectante. Ella asintió con la cabeza y se levantó.

—Gracias, Esme, estaríamos encantados de quedarnos aquí.

Sus ojos se conectaron con Edward una vez más, pero esta vez estaban completamente vacíos mientras la miraban directamente hacia ella.

 _«Por favor, que esto no sea un error»_ pensó para sí misma.

* * *

 _¡Y al fin se reencontraron! Sí, Edward no tiene la mejor actitud, pero imagínense lo que debe ser que después de cinco años de sufrimiento su hijo perdido toque el timbre con una mamá nueva... ¡Hay que darle tiempo!_

 _¿A ustedes qué les ha parecido? ¡No se olviden de contarnos todo en los comentarios!_

 _¡Muchas gracias por los alertas y los favoritos! Y, sobre todo, gracias por los comentarios, ¡hoy llegamos a los 400! Y nos encanta leer todas sus opiniones, sus emociones al leer la historia y todo lo que tienen para decirnos. ¡GRACIAS!_

 _ **GRACIAS** : Pam Malfoy Black, Techu, carolaaproboste.v, Alinita28, jhanulita, Loren, bbluelilas, Tata XOXO, debynoe, Cavendano13, lizdayanna, .Life, , patymdn, Sully YM, bellaliz, AngieSCullen, gloriacullen, lauritacullenswan, Sara, soledadcullen, bealnum, Yoliki, EmmaBe, florcitacullen, Roxana, Lupita Pattinson Cullen, rjnavajas, crysty katy, Merce, Bella, Carol, Torposoplo12, isakristen, Kjmima, Bella Alexandra, Adriu, Hanna D. L, Noelia, Janneth, Pili, javierashTY, Melany, solecitopucheta, somas, Andremr, jupy, rosy canul, Mónica, ngeles Bzc, Blankitapia, calia19, , freedom2604, karlha, terewee, Kimm, tulgarita, caresgar26 y Missy. _

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	13. Capítulo 12

_**Disclaimer**_ _:_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **KitsuShel** _. We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _:_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **KitsuShel** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Parachute**

 **By:** KitsuShel

 **Traducción:** luzalejatb

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

Un poco después de que se tomara la decisión que pasaran la noche en la casa de los Cullen, Carlisle siguió a Bella hasta el lugar que habían alquilado para recoger las maletas de Jack y de ella. Carlisle cogió las dos maletas del maletero mientras Bella agarraba su bolso de mano y la mochila de Jack del asiento trasero. Carlisle cerró el baúl y le sonrió.

—No trajiste mucho —observó. Ella tímidamente metió un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja.

—No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo nos quedaríamos. Mis amigos se dirigen hacia aquí, tienen algunas de nuestras cosas con ellos, pensé que podíamos comprar cualquier otra cosa que necesitáramos. —Bella se encogió de hombros.

Carlisle asintió y se quedó mirando a la distancia. La casa estaba rodeada por un puñado de árboles que se convertían en un pequeño bosque en la parte trasera. Bella lo oyó suspirar y miró hacia su cara con curiosidad.

—Me disculpo profundamente por el comportamiento de mi hijo hoy. Últimamente tiene el temperamento elevado —explicó Carlisle—. Ha pasado por muchas cosas que le han dejado cicatrices que no se pueden ver. Eso no disculpa su comportamiento, pero espero que puedas perdonarlo. Esme y yo hablaremos con él e intentaremos que entre en razón. —Él le dio una sonrisa tensa.

Bella asintió y miró sus pies.

—Lo entiendo —susurró—. No puedo imaginarme lo que está pasando por su cabeza, no habría venido aquí si hubiera querido causar algún daño. —Frunció el ceño—. Aunque estoy preocupada porque esto moleste a Jack si sigue comportándose así, no voy a seguir aguantando su falta de respeto hacia mí. Aunque entiendo que tiene problemas, no me voy a dejar humillar —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

Él asintió.

—Nadie quiere herir a Jack más de lo que ya lo han hecho. —Carlisle miró profundamente a los ojos de Bella y puso su mano en su hombro—. Las emociones de todo el mundo están cambiando de manera caótica, dale un poco de tiempo, por favor. Eres una mujer increíble por haber hecho lo que hiciste, no importa la forma qué lo mires, salvaste la vida de mi nieto y siempre estaré en deuda contigo. Lo dejaré muy claro a cualquiera que te dé problemas, cualquiera que te incomode tendrá que vérselas conmigo.

Bella le dio una sonrisa acuosa y levantó las maletas en su hombro mientras entraban a la casa. Se detuvo frente a la puerta y se volvió a mirar a Carlisle una vez más.

—Gracias por tu apoyo, Carlisle, amo a Jack con todo mi corazón, ahora que los hemos encontrado a todos, quiero que todos ustedes sean una parte importante de su vida, pero quiero dejar algo muy claro, él es mi hijo y no me iré de aquí sin él.

Carlisle se sorprendió ante sus fieras palabras pero su admiración por ella solo creció. Era tan claro como el día que ella y Jack significaban mucho el uno para el otro.

Él asintió cortantemente y dejó una de las maletas para abrirle la puerta.

—Gracias —dijo ella en voz baja mientras entraba en la casa.

—No, Bella Swan —susurró Carlisle a sus espaldas—, gracias a ti.

.

.

Carlisle llevó las maletas a la habitación de huéspedes al lado de la habitación de Jack. Ella lo siguió y su mandíbula casi se cayó al suelo. La habitación era enorme y preciosa, con piso de madera y paredes con un aspecto beige cremoso. A su derecha había una cama de tamaño Queen con un edredón de color púrpura, que estaba frente a una chimenea en medio de una pared, a ambos lados tenía ventanas de metro y medio de largo. El lado izquierdo de la habitación tenía una pequeña alcoba, con tres ventanas más del mismo tamaño y un par de sillas. La pared que se encontraba justo enfrente de la cama tenía estantes a ambos lados de un gabinete de madera.

Él puso las maletas en la cama y le sonrió. Se acercó a la puerta del gabinete y la abrió, revelando un gran clóset. Había ropa colgada en los estantes y había un pequeño cofre en medio de la habitación. Era casi del mismo tamaño que el dormitorio de Jack en casa. De hecho, pensó para sí misma que probablemente podría poner una cama pequeña allí y todavía estar bastante cómoda.

—Este es el armario, obviamente. —Él rió entre dientes—. No te preocupes por ninguna de las prendas, son cosas que Esme no ha donado aún.

Los ojos de Bella se agrandaron cuando echó un vistazo a los muchos vestidos y blusas que cubrían una de las paredes. Ella parpadeó y se compuso antes de volverse hacia Carlisle y sonreírle de vuelta.

—Gracias, esto es más de lo que esperaba. Aprecio su hospitalidad.

Carlisle suspiró.

—De nada, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer. Esme y yo queremos hacer esta situación lo más cómoda que se pueda para todos. Sinceramente creo que ella o Edward pueden tener un ataque de pánico si ustedes dos se van ahora.

Bella asintió tristemente. Esto estaba resultando ser más difícil de lo que ella había previsto.

—Bueno —dijo Carlisle mientras se aclaraba la garganta—. Voy a ir a buscar a Esme y hacerle saber que ya te estás acomodando.

Bella miró nerviosamente la salida de la habitación, preguntándose qué estaba haciendo Jack. Carlisle siguió su mirada y le dirigió una leve sonrisa.

—Si te estás preguntando dónde está Jack, creo que está en su habitación en este momento.

Ella lo miró sorprendida y luego se echó a reír.

—¿Soy tan obvia?

La sonrisa de Carlisle se ensanchó.

—Ustedes dos son como imanes, si tú te mueves, él se mueve, es fascinante verlos en realidad.

El corazón de Bella se saltó un latido. No tenía intención de parecer una perra para nadie, pero sus emociones estaban a flor de piel. Estaba asustada, nerviosa y ansiosa, pero también había una parte de ella que se sentía emocionada ante la perspectiva de conocer a la familia de la que provenía Jack.

Carlisle salió de la habitación y Bella lo siguió silenciosamente, llevando la mochila de Jack. Su puerta estaba abierta, así que entró y puso la maleta en la cama. Estaba sentado en una silla mirando por una ventana desde la cual se veía el patio trasero y la zona de la piscina. Cuando oyó que alguien entraba en la habitación, miró y sonrió a su madre. Se acercó y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos. Bella rodeó automáticamente a su hijo y pasó una mano por el cabello de él.

—Entonces, ¿en qué piensas en este momento? —preguntó.

—Estoy pensando que esta es una casa muy genial. Esme y Carlisle son súper agradables, así como Em y Rose. Sigo intentando recordar más cosas pero no puedo. Siento como si estuviera tratando de agarrar una cometa, pero la cuerda sigue desapareciendo.

Bella se sentó en su cama y situó a Jack de modo que él estaba de pie entre sus piernas y sus ojos estaban al mismo nivel que los de ella. Ella le sonrió y le acarició con un dedo la mejilla.

—Está bien, pequeño, eras tan solo un bebé la última vez que estuviste con ellos, no vas a recordar mucho, pero todo va a estar bien, puedes hacer más recuerdos. Está muy claro lo mucho que todos te quieren y lo que te han extrañado.

Los ojos de Jack se aguaron y sonrió levemente.

—Lo sé, pero todavía me molesta. Creo que al que más recuerdo es a mi papá, recuerdo haber estado sentado en el piano con él, su sonrisa y la forma en que él olía. Estoy tan feliz de haber venido aquí, mamá. ¡Mi corazón se siente como si se fuera a salir de mi pecho!

Bella sonrió y le alisó el cabello antes de descansar la mano en su hombro.

—Eso es bueno bebé, te mereces esto, conocer a todos de nuevo y ser feliz.

Jack se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

—Soy feliz, yo era feliz —susurró—. Siento que encontré una pieza del rompecabezas que faltaba, ¿sabes?

Bella asintió.

—Lo sé, cariño.

Jack se apartó y la miró a los ojos. Su boca estaba en una línea dura y parecía molesto. Bella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado confundida.

—¿Qué pasa, Jack?

Él sacudió la cabeza y permaneció en silencio.

—Tienes que decirme lo que estás pensando, bebé, no puedo leer tu mente.

—No me gusta la manera en que Em y papá te hablaron, no fue justo y estoy enojado por eso.

Bella le dio una mirada de sorpresa y luego agarró sus hombros con firmeza.

—Jackson —dijo ella con su severo tono maternal—. Yo entiendo que estés molesto, pero eres todavía un niño. Por mucho que ame y adore que me defiendas, yo soy el adulto y puedo cuidar de mí misma, quiero que recuerdes tus modales y no vuelvas a responderles así nunca más.

Ella suspiró y tomó ligeramente su cara entre sus manos.

—Tu padre está enojado. Te ama demasiado y fuiste apartado de él, estoy segura de que eso lo hirió bastante y aunque estás aquí delante de él, todavía le duele. Creo que ambos necesitamos ser más pacientes y comprensivos porque esto es tan difícil para él como lo es para nosotros, tal vez más.

Jack asintió y suspiró.

Ambos levantaron la vista, sobresaltados cuando oyeron que alguien se aclaraba la garganta desde la puerta. El corazón de Bella se estremeció cuando vio que era Edward quien estaba allí, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Yo… —Comenzó, antes de detenerse a tragar—. Me preguntaba si te gustaría sentarte y hablar por un rato, ¿Jack?

Jack miró a Bella y ella asintió. Necesitaban este tiempo para volver a conectarse. Jack retrocedió y ella se levantó. Ella sonrió y miró hacia abajo mientras salía de la habitación. Antes de que ella estuviera completamente fuera de la puerta, ella sintió un choque convertido en hormigueo que subía por su brazo cuando Edward extendió la mano para tocarla. Él apartó la mano y la miró con curiosidad. La miró a los ojos y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo en voz baja—. ¿Puedo hablar contigo más tarde? Voy a tratar de no ser un idiota. —Él le dirigió una sonrisa pequeña pero sexy.

Ella sonrió y asintió. Miró de nuevo a Jack y logró que la mirara de vuelta.

—Estaré al lado si me necesitas, voy a hacer algunas llamadas al abuelo y a Allie, ¿de acuerdo?

Jack asintió y se sentó en su cama, volviéndose para mirar a su padre con ansiedad. Bella suspiró y regresó a su habitación e intentó calmar su corazón acelerado. Distraídamente pasó su mano por el lugar donde Edward la había tocado. Sentía que la huella de sus dedos estaba grabada en su piel ahora. Fue muy desconcertante.

Cogió las maletas y las puso en el armario, cerrando la puerta cuando terminó. Ella se quitó los zapatos, sacó su teléfono y se dejó caer sobre la cama.

Marcó el número de su padre, pero fue directo al buzón de voz. Le dejó un mensaje para hacerle saber que estaban sanos y salvos, que se quedaban con los Cullen y que trataría de llamarle más tarde. Luego llamó a Alice.

—¡Hola Bella-Boo! —exclamó su amiga.

Bella suspiró, instantáneamente sintiéndose mejor escuchando su voz.

—Oh oh, no me gusta el sonido de ese suspiro, ¿las cosas no van bien? —preguntó, su voz estaba cargada de preocupación.

—Ugh, Allie, es más difícil de lo que pensé que sería, quiero decir, sabía que no iba a ser un cuento de hadas, pero estoy bastante segura de que su padre me odia.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, incrédula—. Salvaste a su hijo de Dios sabe qué le hubiera podido pasar en las calles, ¿cómo podría odiarte?

Bella suspiró.

—Tal vez odio es una palabra fuerte, ¿tal vez le desagrado demasiado? Quiero decir, yo represento todo lo que perdió, estoy segura de que está herido y enojado. No soy la persona con la que debería estar enojado pero soy la que está frente a él. Aunque es una tortura, está tan malditamente caliente, como que puede derretir tus bragas con solo una mirada caliente. —Ella gimió.

Alice rió.

—Ay Dios, Bella Swan, suena como si tuvieras un enamoramiento, esto es totalmente desconocido, podría llamar a Angela para que esto salga en primera plana.

Bella no pudo evitar reírse junto a su amiga.

—Cállate, Al. ¡Él es tan, tan, ugh! —exclamó—. En un momento parece un buen tipo y al siguiente es un completo idiota. Quise darle una bofetada en un punto pero luego cuando le dije que nos íbamos al hotel, parecía que le iba a dar un ataque de pánico, así que decidimos quedarnos aquí.

—Espera, ¿te quedarás en su casa en lugar del hotel, Bella?, ¿es realmente seguro? Quiero decir, sé que quieres hacer feliz a todo el mundo pero tienes que pensar en tu propia seguridad, ¡en serio! —gritó Alice.

—Tranquilízate, mujer. Es la casa de sus padres, que es enorme y hermosa, pensé que estaría bien, ya que te estaba llamando a ti y a papá para que supieran dónde estaría. En caso de que necesiten un lugar para empezar a buscar el cadáver.

—¡Bella, no bromees sobre esto! Que quede muy claro que estoy totalmente en desacuerdo con esta decisión.

—Clarísimo, Alice.

Alice suspiró.

—Te das cuenta de que Jasper se va a enojar cuando sepa que has hecho esto sin hablar con él primero, ¿verdad?

Bella escuchó a alguien hablando con ella en el fondo y su confusión se disparó.

—Allie, ¿dónde estás y dónde está Jazz? ¿No se supone que ya deberían estar de camino? —preguntó.

—¡Lo siento por eso, Bells! Algo surgió en la tienda y no podré escapar hasta el lunes por la tarde pero voy a volar tan pronto como haya terminado. Jazz se fue temprano hoy para cumplir con nuestra agenda, no quería que estuvieras allí más tiempo de lo necesario sin apoyo.

Bella sintió que las lágrimas le picaban en los ojos cuando pensaba en lo impresionantes que eran sus amigos.

—Gracias, Allie, no los merezco —dijo en voz baja. Alice rió ligeramente.

—Simplemente ten en cuenta que Jasper se enojará contigo por no tenerlo informado. —Ella rió—. Voy a tratar de calmarlo con suavidad cuando llame más tarde.

Bella sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Gracias, Allie, te dejaré libre y hablaré contigo más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Como digas, Bells! Ten cuidado, ¿sí?

—Sí. Te quiero, Al —respondió ella.

—¡También te quiero, Bell, dale un beso a Jackie por mí!

—¡Lo haré, adiós!

Bella colgó el teléfono y suspiró. No había pensado en la reacción de Jazz de antemano y ella hizo una mueca al pensar en ello ahora.

—Oh, bueno. —Suspiró y cerró los ojos.

.

.

Bella giró y gimió ante la incómoda posición en la que estaba su cuello. La habitación estaba oscura, con solo la luz de la luna brillando desde las ventanas. Cogió su teléfono y se dio cuenta de que eran más de las diez y que su batería estaba casi muerta. Recordando que había dejado su cargador y su maleta en el coche, se sentó y encendió la lámpara junto a la cama. Se levantó y entró en el baño, usando el lavamanos y pasando los dedos por su pelo para desenredar cualquier nudo.

Cuando terminó, se puso los zapatos, abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo. Ella bajó silenciosamente las escaleras y pasó junto a la cocina cuando oyó voces saliendo de allí.

—Edward, por favor —escuchó a Esme decir—, trata de ser más amable con la pobre niña, ella no ha sido más que asombrosa con él, podría haber ignorado la información que recibió de nosotros y continuar viviendo su vida, pero decidió correr el riesgo de traerlo de vuelta a nosotros. No voy a dejar que la espantes por confrontarte tanto con ella. Esta vez, podríamos no verlo nunca más.

El pecho de Bella estaba apretado hasta que dejó escapar un suspiro que ella no sabía que había estado sosteniendo. Su frente se arrugó mientras pensaba en las palabras de Esme. ¿Estaba tratando de obligar a Edward a ser amable con ella porque estaba asustada de que se llevara a Jack?

—Lo sé, mamá, lo siento. —Su voz de terciopelo se envolvió alrededor de ella y cerró los ojos, olvidando momentáneamente lo que había ido a hacer—. No estoy enfadado con ella y sé que no fue culpa suya, solo quiero envolver mis manos alrededor del cuello de Victoria —dijo con enojo.

—Entonces tienes que dejar de tratar a Bella como si fuera Victoria. No está bien, hijo —escuchó interferir a Carlisle. Edward soltó un gruñido frustrado.

—Ya lo sé, solo... —Se detuvo—. No sé lo que siento —terminó en voz baja.

Habiendo escuchado lo suficiente, Bella sigilosamente salió por la puerta principal y bajó a su coche. Había logrado abrirlo y reunir sus cosas en sus brazos antes de que oyera abrir la puerta principal. Ella levantó la vista y vio que Edward estaba allí, mirándola. Se aseguró de que lo sujetara todo antes de cerrar la puerta y asegurarla. Mientras regresaba hacia la casa, notó que su postura estaba tensa.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó. Él asintió con brusquedad y abrió la puerta para ella. Entró y subió las escaleras en una especie de aturdimiento confuso. ¿Por qué había salido a verla así? ¿Tenía miedo de que escaparan en medio de la noche? Una vez que lo pensó, concluyó que realmente no podía culparlo por su paranoia, así que lo dejó solo y subió a su habitación. Ella enchufó su cargador en la pared y puso la bolsa del portátil en la cama. Se volvió y se sobresaltó al ver a Edward de pie en la puerta. No había oído que la siguiera.

—Lo siento —dijo—. No quería asustarte, ¿me preguntaba si tenías un momento para hablar?

—¿Sabes?, tus cambios de humor están empezando a marearme —dijo ella suavemente.

Él hizo una mueca y estuvo a punto de responder cuando la voz de Jack sonó detrás de él.

—¿Mamá? —Él llamó. Edward se dio la vuelta y entró en el pasillo para que Bella pudiera pasar. Jack estaba parado allí con su pijama de Batman.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño?

—Tuve una pesadilla, ¿puedes cantarme? —preguntó en voz baja.

Miró a Edward rápidamente y vio que sus ojos estaban fijos en Jack con una mirada triste en su rostro.

Se acercó, tomó la mano de Jack y lo llevó de regreso a su habitación.

—Claro, bebé, me encantaría.

Se volvió para ver a Edward todavía de pie frente a su puerta, de algún modo, incómodo.

—¿Te gustaría unirte a nosotros? —preguntó.

Sus ojos se abrieron y él sonrió levemente mientras asentía con la cabeza. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y entraron al cuarto de Jack. Edward se sentó en la silla junto a la puerta y Bella se acurrucó en la cama con Jack.

—¿Qué te gustaría escuchar?

Jack reflexionó un momento antes de responder.

—¿Lullaby, por favor?

Bella sonrió y comenzó a pasar los dedos por su pelo mientras cantaba.

 _Good night my angel time to close you eyes_ _  
_ _And save these questions for another day_ _  
_ _I think I know what you've been asking me_ _  
_ _I think you know what I've been trying to say_

 _I promised I would never leave you_ _  
_ _And you should always know_ _  
_ _Where ever you may go_ _  
_ _No matter where you are_ _  
_ _I never will be far away_

 _Good night my angel now it's time to sleep_ _  
_ _And still so many things I want to say_ _  
_ _Remember all the songs you sang for me_ _  
_ _When we went sailing on an emerald bay_

 _And like a boat out on the ocean_ _  
_ _I'm rocking you to sleep_ _  
_ _The water's dark and deep_ _  
_ _Inside this ancient heart_ _  
_ _You'll always be a part of me_

 _Do do do do..._  
 _  
_ _Goodnight my angel now it's time to dream_ _  
_ _And dream how wondeful your life will be_ _  
_ _Someday your child will cry and if you sing this lullaby_ _  
_ _Then in your heart there will always be a part of me_

 _Someday we'll all be gone_ _  
_ _But lullabies go on and on_ _  
_ _They never die that's how you and I will be_

Bella se quedó en silencio una vez que la canción terminó y escuchó la respiración de Jack. Respiró profundamente por la nariz y la soltó lentamente. Ya no conseguía cantarle mucho para que durmiera pero cuando lo hacía, se deleitaba con ello. Miró a Edward y vio que estaba inclinado hacia delante con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y el rostro entre las manos. En cuanto vio que sus hombros temblaban ligeramente, se retiró cuidadosamente de la cama. Caminó en silencio como pudo y puso una mano en su hombro. Él la miró, con su iris verde brillando en sus ojos rojos. Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro mientras se contenía en silenciosos sollozos. Ella tomó su mano y lo llevó fuera de la habitación, para no molestar a Jack.

Sin que ninguno de los dos dijera otra palabra, entraron en la habitación de Bella. Ella se quitó los zapatos y se sentó en la cama, palmeando el lugar a su lado. Él la miró tentativamente.

—¿Querías hablar, verdad? Mejor que sea con comodidad.

Él asintió con firmeza y se limpió la cara antes de quitarse los zapatos y sentarse a su lado, apoyándose en la cabecera de la cama.

—Quiero comenzar diciendo lo mucho que lo siento haberme comportado... mal con contigo. —Tragó saliva con fuerza.

»Victoria y yo salimos en la escuela secundaria y siempre tuvimos una relación volátil, pensé que estábamos enamorados y pensé que era así porque éramos apasionados, yo era un año más joven porque salté un grado. Ambos llegamos a Northwestern y conseguimos un pequeño apartamento fuera del campus. El verano antes de nuestro segundo año, Vicki se enteró de que estaba embarazada. Ella estaba a unos meses de cumplir 19 y yo acababa de cumplir 18 años. Ninguno de nosotros estaba preparado para ser padres, por lo que tuve que convencerla de no abortar. No podía soportar la idea de que ella matara a nuestro hijo. Yo le ofrecí todo lo que podía para lograr que siguiera con el embarazo y al final yo cuidaría de él. Ella se negó y desapareció durante aproximadamente un mes, apareció de nuevo en nuestro apartamento viéndose cansada y desgastada. Lo primero que pensé fue que había abortado y me sentía devastado, pero ella me corrigió y me dijo que si quería al bebé tendría que casarme con ella. Su padre es muy importante en la comunidad y la reputación de su familia se arruinaría si tuviera un bebé fuera del matrimonio. Pensando que la amaba y que no había nada que quisiera más que mantener a mi hijo a salvo, acepté.

Él extendió la mano y comenzó distraídamente a frotar la mano de ella con su pulgar.

—Tuvimos una boda rápida en el ayuntamiento a finales de agosto, nuestros padres se opusieron, pero nada nos hizo cambiar de opinión. En el próximo mes de marzo, nació nuestro bebé. Estaba extasiado pero Victoria se veía como si no pudiera importarle menos, pensé que era depresión posparto y esperaba que mejorara. Ambos pudimos terminar el año escolar, gracias a que mi madre cuidaba a Jack mientras asistíamos a clase. Sus padres nos compraron un pent-house para que tuviéramos más espacio para el bebé y continuamos yendo a estudiar mientras Esme cuidaba de Jack. Mi madre lo adoraba por lo que nunca fue un problema para ella. Victoria pagó para poder graduarse, sin importarle lo que hacía, no tengo pruebas pero creo que su padre movió algunas palancas para hacerla aprobar con sobornos. Ella apenas interactuaba con nuestro hijo, yo lo recogía después de clase y lo llevaba a casa, lo alimentaba y luego lo bañaba antes de leerle o jugar con él. Jack era mi razón de existir.

Bella sintió lágrimas en sus ojos cuando la voz de Edward se quebró en la última frase y las lágrimas de él comenzaron a bajar lentamente por su cara.

—Cuando Jack tenía alrededor de dos años, Victoria comenzó a ir los fines de semana de spa con sus amigas una vez al mes, luego fueron dos veces al mes y luego cada fin de semana justo antes de que él desapareciera. Era feliz de pasar tiempo con Jack, así que nunca le di importancia. Nos graduamos el verano después de que él cumplió dos. Victoria se fue a trabajar a un trabajo de mentiras que su padre creó únicamente para ella. Empecé a trabajar en una firma de adquisiciones desde abajo y logré escalar a través de un par de ascensos en el primer año. A mediados de septiembre de ese año, Victoria dijo que llevaría a Jack con ella para visitar a su madre en Phoenix, aunque Vicky realmente no tenía mucha interacción con él, todavía era su hijo. Estaba tan ocupado con mi más reciente ascenso, trabajando largas horas, así que pensé que podría ser una buena idea para él pasar algún tiempo de calidad con ella.

Bella trató de mantener tranquilo su corazón para lo que vendría después. Había visto todo a través de su perspectiva pero ahora finalmente estaba llegando a escuchar la de Edward.

—Les llamé todas las noches. Hablé con ellos la primera noche que se fueron, pero las siguientes noches después de eso, ella decía que estaba durmiendo. Cuando me llamó para decirme que él se había perdido, mi corazón se rompió. Llamé al trabajo, pedí una licencia y tomé el próximo vuelo a Phoenix. Tenía miedo y estaba enojado con ella por haber permitido que algo así sucediera. Cuando llegué a la casa de su madre y me enteré de que había sido reportado desaparecido por más de 48 horas antes de que ella me llamara, estaba lívido. Llamé a mi abogado, James, e interrumpí sus vacaciones visitando a su familia, voló hasta Phoenix y trabajó con Victoria y conmigo para hacer entrevistas a cualquiera que estuviera cerca del parque donde ella dijo que él había desaparecido. Me volví más retraído y encontré consuelo en el fondo de una botella cuando pasaron dos semanas. Me rendí ante la desesperación y permití que James encontrara a un investigador privado, él le reportaba a Victoria cuando estaba muy borracho para escuchar lo que decía. Después de un mes en Phoenix, la policía local nos dijo que debíamos irnos en paz y volver a casa. Quiero decir, ¿quién mierda le dice eso a un padre? Me quebró, realmente lo hizo. Finalmente decidimos volver a casa y Vicky regresó a la vida normal, como si su hijo nunca hubiese existido. Compré un colchón de aire y dormí en su habitación durante el primer mes que estuvimos en casa. Victoria trató de seducirme de nuevo en la cama y funcionó. Traté de enterrar mi desesperación y esconderme en los brazos de mi esposa, pero no podía seguir adelante. No podía permitir esconderme mientras mi hijo estaba asustado por ahí en alguna parte. No me importaba lo que la gente me dijera, no podía permitirme pensar que se había ido para siempre. Simplemente no podía. Sabía que, si dejaba que eso sucediera, no sería capaz de recuperar mi vida.

Su voz se hizo más estable mientras continuaba.

—Entonces, me lancé al trabajo y dejé que se hiciera cargo de mi vida. Decidí iniciar mi propia empresa y tuvo mucho éxito desde el inicio. Seis meses después de que Jack desapareciera, me enteré de que Victoria me estaba engañando desde hacía algún tiempo. En el siguiente fin de semana de "spa" empaqué todas mis cosas y las de Jack y le pedí a Emmett que me ayudara a mudarme aquí. Volví a dejarle una carta y en mi rabia, destrocé nuestro dormitorio. No había sentido tanto placer desde antes de que desapareciera Jack. He terminado quedándome aquí porque estaba demasiado deprimido para preocuparme por algo más que no sea trabajo. Lentamente salí de la depresión y socialicé un poco más, pero aun así nada sacaba a Jack de mi mente, cada día se volvió más fácil de soportar. El día en que me di cuenta de eso, me quebré y lloré hasta que se me secaron los ojos.

Cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió de nuevo, estaban llenos de lágrimas.

—Cuando entré aquí hoy y te vi, mi corazón se saltó un latido, eso no me había sucedido en un largo tiempo. Cuando mamá se acercó y dijo que tú eras la madre adoptiva de Jack y que lo trajiste para vernos, mi corazón se expandió y se rompió al mismo tiempo. Lo vi y sabía quién era, lo habría sabido si ella no lo hubiera dicho. Mi corazón se sentía como si estuviera volviendo a rastras a mi pecho. Cuando lo tuve en mis brazos, sentí que todos estos años desaparecieron y volví a estar completo. Cuando le hablaste tan amorosamente, mis celos y mi ira tomaron el control de la situación, eres la última persona en el mundo que merecía nada de eso. Lo siento muchísimo, Bella, espero que puedasperdonarme.

Empezó a sollozar y Bella lo envolvió en sus brazos. Él apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y lloró a mares. Después de unos minutos, sintió que su respiración era uniforme y miró hacia abajo para ver su cara pacífica y dormida. Le dolía el corazón después de escuchar su historia. Quitó un mechón de pelo de la frente de él y lo miró fijamente, notando que parecía un ángel mientras dormía. Una réplica exacta de su hijo, que se había ganado su corazón cinco años antes. Se inclinó, apagó la lámpara y se acomodó en una posición más cómoda, con la cabeza de Edward todavía descansando sobre su hombro y con su brazo alrededor de él.

Ella cerró los ojos y rezó en silencio para que esta versión de Jack dejara su corazón intacto cuando fuera hora de volver a Washington.

* * *

 _Awwww… ahora sabemos la historia del lado de Edward, lo difícil que fue para él. ¿Todas las que se enojaron con él en el capítulo anterior lo entienden un poco más?_

 _¡No se olviden de contarnos todas sus opiniones del capítulo en los comentarios!_

 _ **Gracias por sus comentarios a:**_ _torposoplo12,_ ** _Skye Bennet Ward_** _,_ ** _lizdayanna_** _,_ ** _bellaliz_** _,_ ** _lauritacullenswan_** _,_ ** _isakristen_** _,_ ** _Yoliki_** _,_ ** _patymdn_** _,_ _Artemis,_ _crysty katy,_ ** _soledadcullen_** _,_ ** _Kjmima_** _,_ ** _Bella Alexandra_** _,_ ** _carolaaproboste.v_** _,_ ** _cavendano13_** _,_ ** _Tata XOXO_** _,_ ** _Pam Malfoy Black_** _, Noelia,_ _Janneth,_ ** _Hanna D. L_** _,_ ** _Alinita28_** _,_ ** _solecitopucheta_** _,_ ** _Gabriela Valdes 16_** _, Pili,_ ** _jhanulita_** _, EmmaBe,_ ** _Lupita Pattinson Cullen_** _,_ ** _terewee_** _, Sully YM,_ _rosy canul_ ** _,_** ** _debynoe_** _,_ ** _tulgarita_** _, Mnica,_ ** _Adriu_** _, Sara,_ ** _bbluelilas_** _,_ ** _Laliscg_** _,_ ** _AngieSCullen_** _, Techu, somas, Cary,_ ** _JeiRaawr_** _, Josefa,_ ** _freedom2604_** _,_ _Jimena y_ _GLORIACULLEN._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	14. Capítulo 13

_**Disclaimer**_ _:_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **KitsuShel** _. We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _:_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **KitsuShel** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Parachute**

 **By:** KitsuShel

 **Traducción:** Maryfer VC

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Capítulo** _ **13**_

 ** _19 de junio de 2010_**

El sol se filtraba a través de las múltiples ventanas alrededor de la habitación. Bella gimió y abrió un ojo solo para cerrarlo inmediatamente para bloquear la luz. Definitivamente debería recordar cerrar las cortinas la próxima vez. Mientras bostezaba y se estiraba su mano golpeó algo suave y esponjoso. Ella abrió los ojos por completo esta vez y vio sus dedos descansando en cabello rojizo. Unos cálidos ojos verdes le sonrieron felizmente. Se sentó rápidamente y miró alrededor de la habitación antes de darse la vuelta hacia la persona en su cama.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó ligeramente confundida ante su presencia. Jack sonrió y se incorporó para abrazar a su mamá fuertemente.

—Buenos días, ma —masculló contra su hombro. Bella rio ligeramente.

—Buenos días, pequeñito. ¿Me estabas observando dormir otra vez, acosador?

Jack se encogió de hombros sin negar su comentario.

—Estaba esperando a que despertaras. Papá y Meme estaban haciendo el desayuno cuando desperté hace poquito. Subí hace unos minutos para decirte pero aún estabas dormida y no quise despertarte.

Bella suspiró pensando en lo dulce que ese niño era algunas veces. Ella no sabía qué había hecho en esta vida para merecerlo, pero estaba extremadamente agradecida. Frotó su mano de arriba hacia abajo tranquilizadoramente sobre la espalda de él, tratando de disfrutar su calidez antes de tener que bajar y enfrentar la realidad.

Después de unos instantes en silencio su estómago la traicionó y rugió fuertemente.

—Vaya, ¿tienes un monstruo ahí? ¿Debería decirle a Meme que ponga otros dos platos? —Jack se rio y se escabulló fuera de la cama y del alcance de Bella.

Ella entrecerró los ojos y miró burlonamente a su hijo.

—No es lindo burlarse de tu madre cinco minutos después de haberse despertado por completo. ¿Qué te he enseñado todos estos años?

Jack ladeó la cabeza y arrugó las cejas mientras pensaba.

—¿Siempre bajar el asiento cuando termine?

Bella rio con entusiasmo y sacudió la cabeza.

—Sí, pero eso no es lo que quería decir, listillo.

Bella estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza y dejó salir un pequeño quejido tronando ligeramente su cuello.

—Bueno, niño, ¿por qué no te quitas tu pijama mientras yo hago mismo? Nos reunimos aquí en diez minutos, ¿de acuerdo?

Jack asintió con entusiasmo y corrió hacia su recámara. Bella rio y se sacudió. Caminó hacia el clóset y sacó un conjunto y su neceser para refrescarse en el baño. Pasó un cepillo por su cabello y lo ató en una cola de caballo antes de cepillarse los dientes. Se puso un par de pantalones de mezclilla y una de sus camisetas de conciertos favoritas. Era roja con rayas blancas que escribían "Viva la Vida". Ella se había enamorado de Coldplay después de verlos en un concierto algunos años atrás.

Caminó hacia la habitación principal y se metió nuevamente al clóset para sacar sus sandalias rojas. Mientras aún esperaba a Jack, recogió la bolsa que llevaba el libro de recortes que había estado reuniendo para la familia biológica de Jack, empezó a hacerse uno y decidió hacer uno extra en caso de que este día llegara alguna vez. Quería ser capaz de compartir lo que había pasado en la vida de él cuando llegara el día en que se reuniera con ellos. Pasó su mano sobre la cubierta y sonrió. Ella sabía sin duda alguna que este regalo sería bienvenido y disfrutado por los Cullen, dejó el libro de vuelta en la bolsa y arrojó la correa sobre su hombro.

Jack regresó a su habitación menos de un minuto después. Él vestía unos pantalones cortos negros y su camiseta favorita de Tony Hawk que era blanca con negro y diseños rojos. Bella sonrió cuando se dio cuenta que él estaba usando sus zapatos de patinaje negros con rojo. Jack notó la sonrisa de su madre y se encogió de hombros.

—Extraño mi patineta —suspiró él.

—Ya veo —rio mientras lo seguía escaleras abajo.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina Esme estaba moviéndose sola por toda la cocina. Bella sintió una rara ola de decepción de que Edward no estuviera ahí, estaba nerviosa por ver cuál sería su reacción al despertar en su cama. Sintió como si hubieran conectado de alguna manera la noche anterior y ella esperaba que hoy las cosas no fueran raras entre ellos.

Esme levantó la mirada y sonrió cuando vio a Jack y a Bella.

—¡Buenos días, queridos! El desayuno está en la otra habitación. Hay panqueques, huevos revueltos, tocino, salchichas y papas fritas caseras. ¿Hay alguna otra cosa que les gustaría?

Bella sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

—No, gracias, Esme, todo eso suena maravilloso.

—Entonces vamos a que coman. —Esme se secó las manos con un repasador y los tomó a ambos de la mano mientras los dirigía hacia el solárium.

Edward y Carlisle ya estaban sentados en la mesa leyendo el periódico con sus platos frente a ellos, ambos se pusieron de pie cuando Esme dirigió a sus invitados hacia la habitación. Los ojos de Bella se encontraron con los de Edward y él le sonrió tímidamente antes de apartar su mirada. Aunque él había dejado de mirarla mantuvo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, lo cual provocó un pequeño revoloteo en el estómago de Bella.

—Buenos días, Bella —dijo Carlisle con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro—. ¿Dormiste bien?

Ella sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse un poco y miró a Edward por debajo de sus pestañas, su mirada estaba nuevamente en ella mientras la observaba nerviosamente.

—Muy bien, en realidad —respondió ella, peleó contra una sonrisa mientras veía a Edward sonreír en su servilleta y bajar la mirada a su plato. El día empezaba a lucir considerablemente mejor.

Ella se sentó en el mismo lugar que el día anterior, justo frente a Edward, quien la miró y sonrió.

—Hola de nuevo, Bella —dijo él con su voz suave y aterciopelada.

—Buenos días, Edward —respondió ella suavemente.

Esme le dio a Carlisle una mirada triunfante sobre la cabeza de Bella y sonrió traviesamente. Carlisle sacudió la cabeza y se rio internamente de su tonta esposa, se volteó hacia Bella e inició la conversación mientras ella llenada su plato.

—Entonces, Bella, ¿Jack y tú tienen algún plan para hoy o para su visita en general? —preguntó él curiosamente.

Bella puso su plato abajo y miró hacia Carlisle sacudiendo tímidamente la cabeza.

—Honestamente, aún no he pensado en eso. Estaremos aquí todo el verano, espero, así que estoy segura de que nos gustaría explorar. Como dije antes, mis amigos están conduciendo mi auto hacia aquí y deberían llegar el lunes en la mañana, sé que Alice está ansiosa por ir a los centros comerciales y boutiques. —Se rio ella ligeramente

Esme aplaudió desde su lugar al final de la mesa.

—¡Oh! Esa es definitivamente mi especialidad —dijo ella felizmente—. ¡Hay tantas opciones!

Bella se rio y miró hacia Jack quien le sonrió de regreso. Él sabía tan bien como ella que Alice y Esme se llevaría muy bien. Él miró hacia su padre cuya expresión se había tornado pensativa.

—¿Oye, papá? —preguntó él. Edward miró hacia su hijo con tal adoración y asombro en su cara que Bella tuvo que aguantarse las lágrimas.

—¿Sí, Jack?

—¿Sabes si hay alguna pista de skate por aquí? —preguntó él animadamente.

—¿Pista de skate? ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó él, mirando confundido a Jack.

—Oh, cariño —respondió Esme—. Es un parque donde los patinadores y ciclistas pueden practicar sus trucos y movimientos.

Todos en la mesa giraron lentamente sus cabezas, sorprendidos, hacia Esme.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella a la defensiva—. Estoy en onda con los niños.

—Oh sí —se burló Carlisle—. Eres la sensación.

Esme rodó los ojos y trató de esconder su sonrisa.

—Bien, estoy muy segura de que hay una en el pueblo Erick Grove que está a unos cuarenta y cinco minutos de aquí. Estoy segura de que podemos ir hasta allá un día y comprobarlo.

Jack sonrió y asintió emocionado.

—Eso sería asombroso, tengo que esperar hasta que Nevaeh llegue aquí de todas formas. Mi patineta está empacada en ella.

Edward levantó una ceja de forma inquisidora.

—¿Nevaeh?

—Es el auto de mi madre, es completamente asombrosa, yo la escogí.

Bella se mordió el labio y rodó los ojos ante el entusiasta amor de Jack por el auto.

—¡Espera a verla, papá! Es celeste y el techo se puede bajar. Cuando manejamos a la playa por primera vez con el techo abajo y la música retumbando se sentía como el cielo, así que la llamamos Nevaeh* porque es cielo al revés. Genial, ¿cierto?

Bella abrió los ojos ante como él fue capaz de decir todo eso sin detenerse a respirar, observó alrededor y vio a los otros mirando a Jack con amor y felicidad, sabía que sin importar lo que pasara, ella había tomado la decisión correcta.

Una vez que todos habían terminado su desayuno, Bella insistió en ayudar a Esme a limpiar mientras que Edward, Jack y Carlisle fueron hacia la sala. Cuando los trastes estuvieron completamente limpios y todo estuvo en su lugar Esme se giró hacia Bella y la abrazó fuertemente, el gesto tomó a Bella por sorpresa y le palmeó suavemente la espalda a Esme mientras reía.

—¿Y eso a qué se debe? —preguntó mientras Esme retrocedió y secó una lagrima de su ojo, ella era más pequeña que Bella por algunos centímetros así que se las arregló para mirar a Bella a los ojos.

—Has revivido a mi familia —dijo ella en voz baja—. Nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente.

Bella le dio una sonrisa triste y ella la abrazó esta vez.

—Ustedes me dieron a Jack. Bueno, no literalmente —rio—, pero figurativamente, creo que soy la que debería estar dándoles las gracias.

Esme sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Estamos de acuerdo en no estar de acuerdo? —le preguntó a la joven, Bella asintió.

—Sí, eso suena bien.

—Entonces, de acuerdo —dijo Esme mientras se quitaba el delantal y lo colgaba en la encimera—, vamos a ver qué hacen los chicos.

Ella levantó su brazo y Bella entrelazó el suyo con este mientras se dirigían a la sala. El sonido de las teclas de marfil podía oírse desde que entraron a la habitación. Esme se detuvo y jadeó mientras observaba lo que estaba frente a ella.

Jack estaba sentado en el piano tocando suavemente mientras Carlisle y Edward lo observaban radiantes de orgullo. Edward la miró de reojo, caminó hacia ella rápidamente con una sonrisa en su rostro y tomó las manos de ambas. Él las dirigió hacia el piano mientras Jack continuaba tocando.

—¿Tú hiciste esto? —le preguntó a Bella, pasmado.

Levantó las cejas confundida mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Um, no, yo no sé tocar.

Sin perder una nota, Jack rodó los ojos ante la torpeza de su madre.

—Él se refiere a que tú hiciste que la señora Cope me enseñara.

—¡Oh! —dijo ella mientras empezaba a entender—. Sí, una vez que me enteré que él sabía tocar contraté a alguien para que lo ayudara a continuar aprendiendo, parecía un desperdicio no dejarlo desarrollar su talento.

Edward le sonrió haciendo a su corazón saltarse un latido, la manera en que él la miraba era el otro extremo de hacía solo cuarenta y ocho horas atrás.

—¿Cantas conmigo, ma? —le preguntó Jack sonriendo.

Bella se sonrojó y sacudió la cabeza con enfáticamente. Él levantó la mirada hacia ella e hizo puchero.

—¿Por favor, mamá?

Su corazón se derritió y suspiró sentándose junto a él mientras comenzaba la melodía desde el principio. Ella cerró los ojos y dejó que una de sus canciones favoritas la inundara.

...

 _Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry_ _  
_ _You don't know how lovely you are_ _  
_ _I had to find you_ _  
_ _Tell you I need you_ _  
_ _Tell you I've set you apart_

 _Tell me your secrets_ _  
_ _And ask me your questions_ _  
_ _Oh, let's go back to the start_

 _Running in circles_ _  
_ _Coming up tails_ _  
_ _Heads on the science apart_

 _Nobody said it was easy_ _  
_ _It's such a shame for us to part_ _  
_ _Nobody said it was easy_ _  
_ _No one ever said it would be this hard_

 _Oh take me back to the start_

 _I was just guessing_ _  
_ _At numbers and figures_ _  
_ _Pulling the puzzles apart_

 _Questions of science_ _  
_ _Science and progress_ _  
_ _Do not speak as loud as my heart_

 _Oh tell me you love me_ _  
_ _Come back and haunt me_ _  
_ _Oh and I rush to the start_

 _Running in circles_ _  
_ _Chasing our tails_ _  
_ _Coming back as we are_

 _Nobody said it was easy_ _  
_ _Oh, it's such a shame for us to part_ _  
_ _Nobody said it was easy_ _  
_ _No one ever said it would be so hard_

 _I'm going back to the start_

 _..._

Bella abrió los ojos una vez que Jack tocó la última nota, ella le sonrió y él hizo lo mismo resplandeciente de orgullo.

—Eso fue hermoso —exclamó Esme, ella tenía lágrimas corriendo por su rostro—. Si no fueras tan buena escritora diría que tendrías una gran carrera cantando. Sin embargo, soy lo suficientemente egoísta y amante de tu trabajo para decir eso. —Esme le guiñó y Bella agachó la cabeza ligeramente ante el elogio. Cuando miró nuevamente hacia arriba, Edward la estaba observando con un raro semblante en su rostro que no la hizo sentir tranquila.

Ella apartó la mirada de la de él y de repente recordó el libro de recortes, se levantó animadamente del banco y fue a buscar la bolsa que había dejado en la cocina.

—Discúlpenme, ya regreso. Solo necesito ir por algo que quería darles.

Se apresuró hacia la cocina y regresó en un instante, ella sonrió ante sus miradas curiosas y sugirió que todos estarían más cómodos en el sofá grande, Edward se sentó en medio con sus padres a cada lado de él mientras Bella sacaba de su bolsa el gran álbum de fotos, miró hacia la portada y luego nerviosamente hacia Edward.

—Um, nunca estuve segura de qué le pasó a Jack antes de encontrarlo, así que nunca estuve segura sobre lo involucrados que estaban en su vida. Cuando fuimos a terapia, Kate nos alentó a hablar sobre ustedes tanto como Jack estuviera cómodo con ello, lo que él podía recordar y compartir eran recuerdos amorosos y felices, entonces tuve la sensación de que sería triste para ustedes perderse lo que pasaba en su vida. Guardé este libro de recortes para compartirlo con la familia de Jack si ese día llegaba, y aquí estamos.

Ella pasó la mano sobre la portada que tenía "Jackson Swan" escrito con color azul oscuro.

»Bueno, entonces, umm —tartamudeó ella y le dio el libro a Edward. Él la miró profundamente a los ojos antes de posar la mirada sobre el libro, tomó un respiro entrecortado a través de su nariz y le sonrió de manera tranquilizadora. Ella se tragó el nudo en la garganta mientras él abría la portada y comenzaba a ojear las fotos, cada una de ellas tenía una frase o un par de líneas escritas debajo.

La primera foto era de ella y Jack la noche en que ella lo había encontrado, Charlie tomó con su celular una foto de ellos durmiendo mientras estaban en la Estación de Policía de Seattle. Jack estaba enroscado en su regazo e incluso en la foto era evidente lo vulnerable que estaba, parecía una extraña elección para incluir en el álbum, pero la foto era su comienzo y pertenecía ahí. Tan pronto miraron la primera foto ningún Cullen tenía los ojos secos.

Los tres continuaron mirando el álbum hasta que llegaron a la última página, estaba la foto de ella y Jack en la boda, era una toma espontánea que el fotógrafo había tomado de ellos dos riendo mientras bailaban, ella pensó que esa había sido una dulce forma de terminarlo.

Edward cerró el libro y se aclaró la garganta antes de pasar la mano sobre su cara para secarse las lágrimas, la miró y le dio una sonrisa llorosa.

—Muchas gracias por eso, te lo agradezco con todo m- m- mi corazón —tartamudeó él con lágrimas llenado sus ojos nuevamente—. Disculpen. —Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta detrás de la mesa de billar que daba al patio. Bella miró hacia otro lado cuando lo vio encorvarse sobre la reja con su espalda sacudiéndose con una emoción descontrolada. Ella miró nuevamente hacia el sillón y vio a Esme pasando cariñosamente su mano por la portada del libro, miró hacia Bella y sonrió.

—Eso fue muy considerado de tu parte. Tanto como rompe nuestros corazones haber perdido a Jack, estoy muy agradecida de que fueras tú quien lo encontrara.

Carlisle asintió y se secó los ojos antes de caminar hacia el piano, donde Jack aún estaba tocando suavemente. Todavía sosteniendo el libro, Esme se puso de pie y empezó a alejarse.

—Voy a poner esto en el estudio, ¿te gustaría acompañarme, Bella?

Sin tener algo más que hacer, se puso de pie y siguió a Esme, quien tomó el álbum de fotos hacia el librero para encontrar un sitio adecuado para este.

Bella caminó hacia el escritorio y su ojo captó una pieza de cristal cuadrada con algo grabado en ella. Ella se acercó y jadeó, giró su mirada de regreso a Esme, quien estaba sonriéndole un poco triste.

—Tengo este mismo poema colgado en la pared de nuestra sala —dijo Bella en voz baja, sus dedos involuntariamente se acercaron y gentilmente acariciaron las palabras.

...

 _Not flesh of my flesh,_

 _Nor bone of my bone,_

 _But still miraculously_

 _My own._

 _Never forget_

 _For a single minute;_

 _You didn't grow under my heart,_

 _But in it.*_

 _..._

—¿Esme…? —preguntó ella—. No quiero ser grosera pero ¿por qué tienes una copia de La Respuesta (a un niño adoptado) en tu oficina?

Esme le señaló el asiento frente al escritorio mientras se sentaba en el otro, cerró los ojos y pensó por un momento antes de hablar.

—Mi madre tenía catorce cuando me tuvo. Ella fue violada por su padrastro y luego obligada a dar al bebé en adopción por el estado, que tomó cartas en el asunto. Para ese momento, era muy tarde, la inocencia de una niña había sido arrebatada y otra vida fue puesta sobre ella. Fui adoptada por una linda pareja quien era físicamente incapaz de tener hijos, ellos me amaron con cada aliento de sus cuerpos y nunca me faltó absolutamente nada.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron y su corazón dolió por esa pobre niña herida y cómo Esme debió haberse sentido cuando se enteró que ella era el producto de ese tipo de abuso.

»Mi madre adoptiva, Caroline Platt es hermosa por dentro y por fuera. Cuando tenía aproximadamente doce ella se sentó a explicarme que yo era adoptada, aunque ella no entró en detalles sobre las circunstancias hasta que yo fui más grande. Siempre me he sentido muy bendecida y agradecida con mis padres, ellos me eligieron. Ellos me eligieron. Saber eso levanta tu autoestima, déjame decirte —le sonrió a Bella.

»Conocí a Carlisle en la universidad y fue amor a primera vista, nos casamos justo después de la graduación. Él estaba recién empezando la escuela de medicina así que acordamos esperar en cuanto a tener hijos, dos años después fui avisada por un abogado que mi madre biológica, Elizabeth Masen, había muerto después de dar a luz a un niño, ella y su esposo habían tenido un accidente automovilístico y ninguno sobrevivió, pero habían conseguido salvar al bebé. Ya que era la única pariente de sangre de mi hermano, tuve la opción tanto de hacerme cargo de él como de no. Estaba bastante sorprendida hasta que Carlisle llegó a casa de la escuela ese día y me cuidó. Hablamos sobre ello en la noche. Llegamos a la conclusión de que un bebé sería demasiado para nosotros en ese momento.

Esme se detuvo por un minuto perdida en sus recuerdos antes de continuar con su historia.

»Así que al día siguiente fuimos al Children's Hospital para firmar los papeles diciendo que cedería mis derechos al estado, mientras esperábamos a que la trabajadora social apareciera, una enfermera nos preguntó si nos gustaría ver al bebé. Mi curiosidad fue más grande y dije que sí. Ella trajo ese bebé pequeño envuelto en una manta azul, tenía la cabeza llena de cabello rojizo y brillantes ojos verdes desde el día en que nació, según me informaron después las enfermeras.

Ella se atragantó y su voz comenzó a ponerse ronca por las lágrimas contenidas.

»Una mirada hacia él y mi corazón estuvo perdido. Todo lo que tuve que hacer fue mirar a Carlisle y él también lo supo, no había forma de que yo pudiera renunciar a él. Edward Masen Cullen vino del hospital a casa con nosotros dos días después de que lo adoptáramos oficialmente. Las cosas fueron difíciles de vez en cuando, pero tuvimos dos pares de padres para apoyarnos, lo que ayudó demasiado. Dos años después estaba embarazada de Emmett, Carlisle estaba en su residencia y las cosas fueron difíciles pero ni una sola vez perdimos de vista el amor y la felicidad.

Ella señaló hacia la placa en el escritorio.

»Mi madre me dio eso en el primer cumpleaños de Edward, fue un recordatorio de que incluso si él y yo no hubiéramos compartido la misma sangre, yo lo habría amado como si así fuera. Eso es en gran parte por lo que soy muy insistente sobre tu lugar como la madre de Jack. Yo sé lo que es ser parte de una familia adoptiva. Dar a luz no te convierte en madre, cuidar y amar a ese niño sí. Victoria nunca fue una madre para ese niño. Para mí, a mis ojos, tú siempre has sido su madre, él solo estaba esperándote en el lugar y el momento indicado.

Las lágrimas de Bella se derramaron de sus ojos y empezó a sollozar. Esme se levantó y puso a Bella entre sus brazos.

»Ven aquí, querida niña. Shhh todo está bien. Solo te he conocido por poco más de un día y aun así te quiero muchísimo, Bella. Dios realmente nos bendijo a todos al final.

—Gracias, Esme —susurró Bella mientras sus lágrimas empezaban a disminuir.

—Calla ahora. ¿Por qué no nos limpiamos y tal vez nos relajamos en la piscina? Emmett y Rosalie van a venir un poco más tarde y estoy segura que quieren pasar algo de tiempo contigo al igual que con Jack.

Bella asintió y le sonrió. Había algo sobre esta familia, ella se sentía tan a gusto y abrumada al mismo tiempo, sentía como si perteneciera ahí, que ella siempre había estado destinada a ser parte de esta familia.

Y eso la asustó muchísimo. Ella a este punto sabía sin duda alguna que su corazón podría romperse al final del verano, pero en ese instante se propuso tratar de disfrutarlo mientras pudiera y no pensar mucho en el futuro.

* * *

 _*Cielo en inglés._

 _*No carne de mi carne_

 _No hueso de mi hueso_

 _Pero aun milagrosamente_

 _Mío_

 _Nunca olvides_

 _Ni por un instante_

 _No creciste bajo mi corazón_

 _Pero estás en él_

* * *

 _¿Les gustó el capítulo? ¿Qué les pareció lo que le contó Esme a Bella?_

 _¡No se olviden de contarnos todas sus opiniones del capítulo en los comentarios!_

 **Gracias por los comentarios a:** sodroid, Kjmima, Techu, AngieSCullen, isakristen, cavendano13, aide nuno, lauritacullenswan, JessMel, lizdayanna, Pao pao, debynoe, rosy canul, javierashTY, Merce, jhanulita, Pili, Alinita28, Gabriela Valdes 16, Loren, solecitopucheta, Hanna D. L, patymdn, GLORIACULLEN, Melany, JeiRaawr, Srher Evans, Cary, bbluelilas, Sara, Sully YM, saraipineda44, Pam Malfoy Black, somas, Tata XOXO, tulgarita, bellaliz, calia19, Brenda Cullenn, jupy, soledadcullen, crysty Katy, deisymoon2, terewee, Mnica, Noelia, conejoazul, y los Guest.

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	15. Capítulo 14

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **KitsuShel** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **KitsuShel** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Parachute**

 **By:** KitsuShel

 **Traducción:** luzalejatb

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo** **14**

Bella alisó la parte delantera de su bikini blanco antes de agarrar un vestido blanco sencillo a juego. Se puso un par de chancletas blancas y se peinó con una cola de caballo. Se echó hacia atrás y sonrió a su reflejo en el espejo. No era una persona vanidosa, pero incluso ella tenía que admitir que se veía bien. La parte superior estaba adornada con una piedra de jade ovalada en cada correa justo encima de sus pechos y la parte inferior sostenía tres de las mismas piedras situadas a cada lado de sus caderas. Resaltaba muy bien su figura. Se puso el vestido por encima de la cabeza y se sentó en la cama con su portátil mientras esperaba que Jack terminara de cambiarse.

En el lapso de 24 horas, había media docena de correos electrónicos de Tanya. La mayoría de ellos tenían su estilo habitual, pero uno se destacaba del resto. Era un recordatorio de que estaba comprometida a hacer una gira de dos semanas a mediados de agosto. Bella dejó caer su cabeza contra la cabecera de la cama y murmuró una exclamación. Se había olvidado por completo del compromiso con toda la emoción y los nervios por ir a Chicago.

 _«¿Cómo voy a lidiar con esto?»_ se preguntaba a sí misma.

No tuvo tiempo de seguir reflexionando cuando Jack entró corriendo en la habitación con el traje de baño de John Cena.

—Hola, ¿mamá? —preguntó mientras le sonreía.

—¿Sí, hijo?

—¡No puedes verme! —gritó mientras agitaba la mano frente a su rostro.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco y maldijo en silencio a Vince McMahon y al _World Wrestling Entertainment_.

—Bien, creo que necesitas un ajuste de actitud —dijo Bella antes de saltar de la cama para perseguirlo.

Jack salió volando de la habitación y Bella se rio mientras se detenía para tomar su celular que estaba cargando. Lo dejó caer en un bolsillo del vestido y salió al pasillo, casi inmediatamente golpeándose contra una pared de músculo duro. Ella miró hacia arriba y sus ojos se conectaron con unos de color verde oscuro. Edward sonrió ampliamente y se estiró para estabilizarla agarrando sus hombros.

—¿Qué pasa, Isabella, tienes prisa? —preguntó.

Ella mordió su labio y se sonrojó. Él frunció el ceño ligeramente mientras su mirada se centraba en sus mejillas rosadas. Uno de sus dedos se acercó para tocar suavemente su rostro, pero justo antes de tocarla, dejó caer su mano abruptamente. Él tragó saliva y apartó la vista, casi como si estuviera avergonzado.

Miró a Bella y le dirigió una sonrisa tímida. Todo lo que ella pudo hacer fue parpadear confundida por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—Yo, eh… —empezó a decir, antes de aclararse la garganta—. Venía a llevarte a la piscina, ya que Jack acaba de salir sin ti.

—Sí, bueno, una vez le hice una bomba de poder al niño y se pone nervioso cuando lo amenazan con otros movimientos —dijo ella completamente seria.

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron.

—¿Le hiciste una bomba de poder? —preguntó incrédulo.

Ella rio y sacudió la cabeza.

—Oye, él fue el que saltó sobre mi espalda, yo solo le devolví el favor. ¡Era un colchón muy suave, lo prometo!

Sus risitas se convirtieron en carcajadas y Edward rápidamente se unió.

—Eres muy inesperada, Isabella Swan —dijo después de recomponerse.

Ella ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado y lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Eso es algo bueno o algo malo? —preguntó.

—Algo bueno —respondió seriamente—. Algo muy bueno

Los dos se perdieron en los ojos del otro hasta que fueron interrumpidos por el golpeteo de unos pies en las escaleras. Jack se detuvo en el pasillo al final de la escalera. Miró a sus padres con curiosidad, sin saber muy bien qué hacer con ellos tan cerca uno del otro. Se acercó al lado de su madre y miró a su padre.

—¿Está todo bien aquí, mamá? —le preguntó a Bella, sin apartar los ojos de Edward.

Bella reprimió una risita ante el intento de Jack de defenderla y hacerse el malo. Ella puso una mano en el hombro de su hijo e hizo que la mirara. Ella le sonrió y asintió.

—Todo está bien, Jack, estábamos a punto de salir

Jack asintió y sonrió con cierto disgusto a su padre, antes de volver a caminar hacia las escaleras. Edward sonrió a Bella y ella notó que sus ojos estaban encendidos de felicidad y regocijo.

—Él te protege —declaró. Bella sonrió y miró hacia donde su hijo había desaparecido.

—Sí, lo hace, déjame asegurarte que el sentimiento es mutuo

Ella lo miró a los ojos y se alegró al ver que el brillo en ellos no se había desvanecido. En su lugar, siguió sonriendo y asintió con la cabeza.

—Estoy empezando a entender eso

Bella tragó el nudo en su garganta, preguntándose qué implicaba aquella afirmación. Hizo un movimiento con la mano hacia las escaleras.

—¿Supongo que deberíamos ir bajando? —preguntó.

Edward asintió una vez y colocó su mano en el codo de ella mientras caminaban hacia las escaleras. Mientras caminaban lentamente, uno al lado del otro, él empezó a hablar.

—¿Te importa contarme más acerca de él? Realmente no sé qué preguntar específicamente porque quiero saberlo todo, quiero saber cómo era él cuando llegó a vivir contigo, ¿cuándo perdió su primer diente? ¿Todavía cree en Papá Noel?

Bella sonrió y reprimió una carcajada por su entusiasmo.

—Al principio, él era tímido, callado y muy educado, estaba ansioso y nervioso con todos los demás al principio y tardó un poco en romper el hielo con las personas que no eran mi papá o yo. Tenía seis cuando perdió su primer diente, estaba suelto y estaba jugando con él en lugar de prestar atención a lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor y recibió un codazo en la cara, estaba demasiado emocionado por ver su diente en el suelo como para preocuparse cómo o incluso qué fue lo que lo golpeó; fue mi hermanastro y fue un accidente, por cierto. No se dio cuenta de que Jack estaba allí hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde. No, ya no cree en Papa Noel, pero se niega a dejármelo saber, él y mi padre tuvieron esa conversación hace unos meses, mi papá dijo que Jack era muy inflexible y que no quería arruinar mi Navidad

Ella sacudió la cabeza y se rio recordando.

—Él es absolutamente el niño más dulce y amable que he conocido. —Suspiró.

Edward bajó la mirada y ella notó que su sonrisa se había vuelto triste.

—Estoy seguro de que mucho de eso es por su influencia —dijo él en voz baja.

Le dolía el corazón por Edward y deseaba desesperadamente ver sus ojos encenderse de alegría de nuevo, no de tristeza. Se detuvo en el último escalón de la escalera mientras él seguía hacia la piscina. Cuando él se dio cuenta de que ella se había detenido, se dio la vuelta y le dirigió una mirada interrogante.

Ella le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa y le puso la mano en el hombro. Estar un escalón más arriba que él le dio la ventaja de poder mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

—Te extrañó —dijo en voz baja—. Nunca olvidó que tenía un papá que lo adoraba en alguna parte. Sé que esto es difícil. Lo tienes delante de ti y solo quieres ser feliz y abrazarlo fuerte, pero también hay dolor al pensar en lo mucho que has perdido

Los ojos de Edward se agrandaron cuando las palabras de Bella lo golpearon directamente en el corazón. Ella lo miró mientras él intentaba parpadear para que no salieran las lágrimas. Ella puso su mano en su mejilla y sus ojos fueron atraídos hacia los de ella una vez más.

—Disfruta de esto, sé feliz, tu pequeño está en tu vida y nada puede quitarte eso. —Su ceño se frunció por sus pensamientos antes de continuar.

»No sé lo que traerá este verano, ni cómo lidiaremos con todo cuando llegue el momento de regresar a Washington, pero te prometo que no lo apartaré de ti en el sentido metafórico. Desearía poder simplemente abandonarlo todo y mudarnos más cerca de ti, pero tenemos un hogar, una familia y buenos amigos que nos esperan allí. Todo lo resolveremos en el camino, pero quiero darte mi palabra de que tú jamás volverás a sentir el dolor que sentiste hace cinco años, Edward. No sé si esto suena presuntuoso de mi parte, pero no puedo simplemente dejarlo aquí y pretender que nada sucedió. Necesito que estemos en la misma página

Ella respiró con dificultad y luchó con sus propias lágrimas. Él desvió la mirada para componer sus pensamientos y luego se volvió para mirarla, sus ojos eran una mezcla tempestuosa de emociones.

—Entiendo tu posición, pero acabo de recuperarlo. Aunque entiendo que ustedes van a regresar a Washington a finales de agosto, no quiero tener esa conversación en este momento. Aprecio el hecho de que intentes establecer el hecho de que estemos en la misma página, te aseguro que lo estamos. En este momento, simplemente me gustaría salir y disfrutar la compañía de los dos, la de él y la tuya. —Cuando hizo referencia a disfrutar de su compañía también, le dio una sonrisa sexy.

Ella sintió que su pulso se empezó a acelerar y su piel parecía que estaba en llamas. Una tos resonó por toda la sala y Bella se apartó rápidamente. Tanto ella como Edward volvieron la cabeza y vieron a Emmett apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Te estás moviendo un poco rápido, ¿no, hermano pequeño? —Él rio entre dientes.

La mandíbula de Bella cayó y su rostro se llenó de vergüenza. Rápidamente pasó junto a Emmett, dándole un rápido asentimiento, antes de salir por la puerta que llevaba al lado de la piscina.

—¿Qué mierda, Em? —Oyó a Edward gruñir y gritarle a Emmett antes de que estuviera afuera.

Respiró profundamente para calmar sus mejillas rojas mientras se dirigía hacia donde Esme y Rose estaban descansando junto a la piscina. Era bastante grande, rodeada de piedras artificiales y sillas reclinables. Detrás de la piscina había una pared que conducía a una pequeña montaña. Había una pequeña casa especial para la piscina a la izquierda y un jacuzzi construido en piedra al inicio de la piscina. El agua estaba brillando y era de un profundo color aguamarina. Nunca antes había visto algo parecido. Carlisle estaba en una parrilla grande situada en el lado derecho del patio. Jack estaba relajado y flotando en su espalda en medio de la piscina.

Un pensamiento malvado surgió en su cabeza y rápidamente se quitó el vestido y lo puso en la silla reclinable que estaba más cerca de ella. Esme llamó su atención y le guiñó un ojo, como si supiera lo que Bella estaba a punto de hacer. Tapándose la nariz, Bella dio un salto y se hundió justo al lado de su hijo, que de repente se encontró tosiendo y chisporroteando mientras salía del agua. Él se limpió la cara con las manos y miró a su alrededor enfadado. Cuando se dio cuenta de la figura de su madre riendo, se zambulló bajo el agua y comenzó a agarrarla de sus pies. Riendo, Bella sintió que Jack la tiraba bajo el agua.

Jugando y chapoteando en la piscina, Bella y Jack no prestaron atención a los diversos ojos que los miraban interactuar. Edward y Esme tenían sonrisas idénticas de adoración y alegría, mientras miraban la escena ante sus ojos. Rosalie y Carlisle sonreían, felices de ver la alegría que rodeaba a su familia. Los ojos de Rosalie buscaron a su marido y su sonrisa cayó cuando se encontró con su ceño fruncido. Los labios de Emmett estaban juntos en una línea recta mientras sus ojos miraban cautelosamente entre Bella y su hermano. Cuando miró a su alrededor y captó la mirada de su esposa, sonrió levemente y sacudió la cabeza ante su mirada inquisitiva. Él compartiría sus pensamientos con ella más tarde.

Edward se quitó las sandalias y se sentó en el borde de la piscina, poniendo las piernas en el agua. Continuó mirando a Jack y Bella nadando juguetonamente. Jack rápidamente advirtió la presencia de su padre y su rostro se convirtió en una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Papá!

Bella se volvió para ver a Edward viéndolos desde el lado de la piscina y le sonrió tímidamente. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo. Ella se agachó bajo el agua para ocultar un grito de felicidad que amenazó con burbujear su garganta. Cuando volvió a aparecer un momento después, sintió que Jack envolvía sus piernas alrededor de su cintura por detrás.

—¡Papá! —volvió a gritar Jack—. ¡Ven, es demasiado fuerte para mí!

—¡Oh, pequeño tramposo! —regañó Bella juguetonamente a Jack. Miró cómo Edward pensó por un momento antes de tirar de su camiseta por encima de su cabeza y deslizarse con gracia dentro de la piscina. Sus ojos se abrieron mientras observaba su pecho musculoso y sus abdominales. Él era atlético, en lugar del tipo de cuerpo híper musculoso de Emmett. Sintió que una corriente de excitación corría por sus venas mientras caminaba hacia ella a través del agua y empezó a retroceder lentamente.

—No, no, no —dijo mientras sacudía la cabeza—. Retrocede, Edward.

Él sacudió la cabeza lentamente de un lado hacia el otro.

—Nop, voy a ayudar a mi hijo

Ella rio y se zambulló bajo el agua, con Jack todavía atado a su espalda, tan pronto como Edward se zambulló por ella. Después de unos minutos de persecución, finalmente la atrapó. Una vez que Jack se dio cuenta de que la persecución había terminado, se desinteresó y se marchó solo. Edward y Bella estaban flotando en el agua en la sección más profunda y vieron como Jack nadaba para hablar con Carlisle. Edward sonrió y miró a Bella.

—Ustedes nadan como peces —comentó. Ella le dirigió una sonrisa confusa.

—¿Por qué suena eso como una pregunta?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—¿No está Washington frío y húmedo todo el tiempo?

Ella se rio ligeramente.

—No todo el tiempo, puede ser bastante sofocante en el verano, muy húmedo.

Miró a lo lejos y se perdió en sus pensamientos por un momento.

—Oye —dijo Edward suavemente—. ¿A dónde fuiste?

Bella sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

—Simplemente recordaba cuando Jack aprendió a nadar, en realidad no fue hace mucho tiempo, fue un poco después de que compráramos nuestro nuevo auto, hicimos un viaje a un Bed & Breakfast en Eureka, en la costa norte de California. Yo estaba paranoica con la idea de nadar en el océano, así que insistí en que los dos tomáramos clases de natación de antemano. Jack es tan increíble, aprende todo tan rápido, él ya nadaba como un pez después de la primera clase, yo tuve suerte de flotar para ese punto

Edward sonrió y se echó a reír, disfrutando completamente de lo animada que Bella se puso mientras describía a su hijo. Su afecto hacia la muchacha crecía a pasos agigantados. Se frotó la nuca y le sonrió tímidamente.

—Oh, lo siento mucho por Emmett hace rato, él puede llegar a ser un idiota a veces

Bella miró en dirección a Emmett y comenzó a preocuparse por su expresión. Los miraba intensamente. Hizo una mueca y miró a Edward, quien se encogió de hombros y rodó sus ojos cuando vio la expresión en la cara de su hermano.

—Como dije, un idiota

Bella rio y sacudió la cabeza.

—Está bien, parece que no podemos tener un momento tranquilo juntos sin que alguien interrumpa

—¡Papá! —gritó Jack desde el otro lado de la piscina—. ¡Ven a ver esto!

—Como por ejemplo —señaló Bella. Edward rio y sonrió disculpándose antes de dirigirse a su hijo.

Bella lo vio alejarse antes de dirigir su atención nuevamente a las sillas reclinables. Esme le sonreía cariñosamente y palmeaba la silla a su izquierda. Bella sonrió y salió de la piscina. Rosalie le entregó la toalla de su lugar a la derecha de Esme.

—Gracias, Rosalie —respondió ella en voz baja.

—No hay problema, Bella —replicó—. Por favor, llámame Rose

Bella asintió y se secó antes de extender la toalla sobre la silla y dejarse caer sobre ella. Sus ojos fueron inmediatamente atraídos hacia el agua donde Emmett se había unido a Edward y a Jack, golpeando algunas pelotas inflables.

—Es tan bueno verlos actuando despreocupados y felices de nuevo. —Esme suspiró.

—Estoy de acuerdo —añadió Rose—. Conocí a Em solo unas semanas antes de Jack desapareciera y fue difícil ver el cambio en él. No conocía a Edward o a Jack, lo hice después de todo lo que pasó en Phoenix. Creo que honestamente solo lo he visto sonreír una vez en los últimos cinco años. No lo he visto con el ceño fruncido en todo el día, es un cambio increíble

—Me temo que a tu marido no le agrado mucho, Rose —dijo Bella en voz baja. Esme se acercó y le acarició suavemente el brazo.

—No eres tú —respondió Rose—. Bueno, supongo que en una pequeña forma eres tú. Pero, sobre todo, es su corazón tratando de sanar y tiene problemas para creer que Jack está realmente frente a él de nuevo. Además, nosotros también hemos estado tratando de tener un bebé los últimos dos años y todavía no hemos tenido suerte

—Dale algo de tiempo, Bella —dijo Esme—. Estoy segura de quetodos mis hijos te amarán en muy poco tiempo

Bella se ruborizó un poco y miró hacia la escena en la piscina, haciendo todo lo posible para ignorar el énfasis que Esme había puesto en la palabra "todos".

El resto del día transcurrió en un borrón de buena comida, risas e incluso algunas lágrimas cuando Bella y Jack compartieron más de los pequeños momentos que habían vivido. Para cuando Bella se acostó sola en la cama esa noche, entró rápidamente en un sueño sin sueños.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Bella se despertó temprano y caminó en silencio hasta la habitación de Jack. Abrió la puerta y entró furtivamente en su habitación, rápidamente se deslizó bajo las sábanas y se acurrucó contra la espalda de su hijo. Él se agitó y gimió suavemente, luego se volvió y le sonrió soñoliento.

—Buenos días, mamá —dijo en medio de un bostezo gigante—. ¿Aún vamos a hacer el desayuno del domingo, aunque no estemos en casa?

Bella asintió y sonrió.

—¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí, tontito?

Jack se estiró y se levantó de la cama.

—De acuerdo, ¿te veo en la cocina en cinco? —preguntó. Bella sonrió y asintió, antes de regresar a su cuarto para agarrar su iPhone y el altavoz. Llevaba un pantalón de yoga negro y una camiseta azul marino y dejó sus pies descalzos. Ella se dirigió a la cocina y puso su lista de reproducción "Desayuno" y presionó _play_. Cuando _No More Kings_ sonó en la cocina, Bella rebuscó en la nevera bien surtida de los Cullens y empezó a tararear.

Un minuto después, Jack se detuvo en la puerta de la cocina y empezó a cantar y bailar. Bella sonrió y puso los huevos que había estado sosteniendo sobre la mesa. Ella comenzó a agitarse y comenzó a bailar su camino hacia su hijo, mientras se unía a él cantando.

...

 _It never really mattered_ _  
_ _I was always under control_ _  
_ _Monkey hear, monkey think_ _  
_ _There is no fear in this dojo_

 _I was a super hero_ _  
_ _King of 1985_ _  
_ _I showed no mercy_ _  
_ _I was always Cobra Kai_

 _But I caught a crane kick to the face_

 _(uh huh)_

 _I guess he sealed my fate when he said:_

 _Sweep the leg (johnny)_ _  
_ _Sweep the leg (johnny)_ _  
_ _Sweep the leg (johnny)_

 _Oh good God now you gotta believe me_

 _..._

 _Bella se detuvo abruptamente cuando escuchó una garganta aclararse detrás de ella. Con las mejillas encendidas, se giró para ver a Esme sonriendo en la puerta._

 _—¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos? —preguntó ella._

 _—Oh, esta es nuestra tradición de domingo —respondió Jack con orgullo—_ _._ _Hacemos el desayuno juntos mientras cantamos y bailamos, es muy divertido,_ _Meme_ _. ¡Únete a nosotros!_

 _La canción cambió a la canción de Michael Bublé,_ _Haven't Met You Yet_ , _y Esme sonrió._

 _—Creo que lo haré, me encanta esta canción —exclamó mientras buscaba las manos de Jack y empezaba a bailar con él._

...

 _I'm not surprised_ _  
_ _Not everything lasts_ _  
_ _Have broken my heart so many times,_ _  
_ _I stopped keepin' track._ _  
_ _Talk myself in,_ _  
_ _I talk myself out_ _  
_ _I get all worked up_ _  
_ _Then I let myself down._

 _..._

 _Bella_ _rio_ _y volvió a su tarea de romper los huevos en un tazón y batirlos. Miró a Esme y a Jack bailar alrededor de la habitación y suspiró satisfecha. Esto era todo lo que ella esperaba cuando tomó la decisión de_ _ir_ _a Chicago. Ella se dio cuenta de un movimiento en la puerta y vio a Edward y a Carlisle de pie allí con miradas idénticas de asombro._

 _La canción terminó y Esme tomó a Jack en un enorme abrazo_ _._

 _¿Dónde aprendiste a bailar tan bien?_

 _Jack se sonrojó un poco y se encogió de hombros_ _._

 _—Tomamos clases de baile para la boda de la tía Allie, yo era el niño de honor —le dijo con orgullo._

 _Carlisle se acercó y le revolvió el pelo_ _._

 _—Por supuesto, no tengo ninguna duda de que eras el mejor chico allí_

 _Bella se echó a reír, lo que atrajo la mirada de todos hacia ella_ _._

 _—Él se refiere a que era el padrino, pero ya que él_ _aún_ _es un pequeño, todos lo llamamos el niño de honor_

 _La comprensión surgió en la cara de todos y Carlisle sonrió a Jack_ _._

 _—Ese fue un gran honor, ¿_ _e_ _h?_

 _Jack asintió serio_ _._

 _—Sí, lo fue, pero Allie y J me dijeron que era perfecto para el trabajo_

 _Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más, sonó el timbre de la puerta y Edward dijo que él atendería. En cuanto se volvió, la música del iPhone de Bella se detuvo y empezó a sonar el tono de Alice._

...

 _Hey soul sister,_

 _Ain't that Mister Mister_

 _On the radio, stereo,_

 _The way you move ain't fair, you know!_ _  
_ _Hey soul sister,_

 _I don't want to miss_

 _A single thing you do..._

 _Tonight_ _  
_ _Hey, hey, hey_

...

Ella sonrió a Esme y Carlisle antes de excusarse para salir de la habitación para atender la llamada.

—¿Hola? —respondió justo cuando vio a Edward abrir la puerta.

—¿Bella? —Escuchó a Alice por el teléfono—. Solo llamo para advertirte...

—¿Dónde está? —Oyó que una voz familiar hablaba. La cabeza de Bella se dirigió hacia la puerta de enfrente justo a tiempo para ver a Jasper pasar por delante de Edward en el vestíbulo. Los ojos de Bella se abrieron cuando la mirada de Jasper se estrechó cuando la miró.

—¿Que Jasper está en camino? —terminó por Alice. Oyó a su mejor amiga suspirar.

—Te llamé demasiado tarde, ¿no es así? Mierda, debió de haber pasado toda la noche manejando en lugar de detenerse. Únicamente se comunicó conmigo hace un momento para decirme que ya casi estaba por llegar. Lo siento, Bella, está muy enojado, así que espero que no te cause ningún problema

—No, está bien, Allie, puedo lidiar con él

Jasper levantó una ceja desafiándola cuando oyó ese comentario.

—Está bien entonces, por favor, llámame más tarde y avísame si todo va bien. Mi vuelo debe llegar mañana por la tarde alrededor de las dos

—Claro, no hay problema, te hablaré más tarde

Bella colgó el teléfono, sin apartar la mirada de Jasper.

Él cruzó los brazos delante de su pecho.

—Tienes que explicar algunas cosas, Lucy —le dijo con una voz inquietantemente calmada que desmentía la emoción en sus ojos.

Ella asintió y frunció los labios. Su mirada se dirigió a Edward que parecía en parte enojado y en parte confundido como nunca.

Esto no iba a ser divertido.

* * *

 _Oh, oh, oh… parece que va a haber problemas. ¿Qué creen ustedes?_

 _¡Esperamos que nos cuenten todas sus opiniones en los comentarios!_

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios:**_ _solecitopucheta_ _,_ _rosy canul,_ _,_ _lauritacullenswan_ _,_ _terewee_ _,_ _Yoliki_ _,_ _tulgarita_ _,_ _saraipineda44_ _,_ _Cavendano13,_ _JeiRaawr_ _,_ _patymdn_ _,_ _rjnavajas_ _,_ _debynoe_ _, Pili,_ _soledadcullen_ _, Cary, somas,_ _Pam Malfoy Black_ _,_ _bbluelilas_ _,_ _lizdayanna_ _,_ _carolaaproboste.v_ _, jupy, Techu,_ _floriponcio_ _,_ _Wenday,_ _LOQUIBELL,Sully YM,_ _Alinita28_ _, Mar91, marme,_ _Tata XOXO_ _,_ _Kjmima_ _, Duende Cullen,_ _blankitapia_ _, Merce, Sara,_ _deisymoon2_ _, Noelia,_ _Skye Bennet Ward_ _,_ _crysty Katy,_ _Hanna D. L_ _, Pao pao,_ _LicetSalvatore_ _,_ _AngieSCullen_ _,_ _freedom2604_ _,_ _Angeles Bzc y_ _Prisci._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	16. Capítulo 15

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **KitsuShel** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **KitsuShel** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

Parachute

 **By:** KitsuShel

 **Traducción:** Emotica G. W

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

Bella entrecerró los ojos y miró la forma larguirucha de Jasper, la cual vibraba con cólera apenas oculta. No tenía idea de por qué estaría tan furioso. En el peor de los casos, pensó que estaría molesto por su decisión de ser tan abierta y confiada con los Cullen.

―¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ―preguntó ella con calma.

―Manejé tu auto, ¿recuerdas? ―Él puso los ojos en blanco. Bella asintió en reconocimiento.

―Sabes a lo que me refiero. ¿Por qué estás aquí un día antes de lo que planeamos? ―preguntó con enfado.

―Podría ser mejor tener esta conversación en privado ―dijo con aspereza y miró por encima del hombro a Edward, que todavía estaba de pie junto a la puerta y en su cara todavía había una máscara de molestia y confusión. Ella llamó su atención y sonrió ligeramente, tratando de hacerle saber que todo estaba bien, pero no estaba esperando el ceño fruncido que marcaba su bello rostro. Ella le lanzó una mirada confundida, pero él ya estaba mandando dagas en la espalda de Jasper.

Su cabeza se volvió cuando oyó una conmoción en la cocina. La puerta se abrió y Jack salió volando de la habitación hacia su tío.

―¡JAZZ! ―gritó él mientras se arrojaba a los brazos de Jasper. Jasper rio y abrazó al niño con fuerza.

―¡Jack-O! ¡Te extrañé, chico! ¿Has estado comportándote para mamá?

Jack saltó hacia el suelo y puso su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Bella.

―Sí, señor. Seguro que lo he hecho.

Jazz sonrió, luego despeinó el cabello de Jack.

―¿Dónde está Allie? ―preguntó Jack. Bella le sonrió.

―Fue retenida en la tienda y estará aquí mañana ―dijo en voz baja. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Esme y Carlisle de pie a un lado. Sonrió, agarró el brazo de Jasper y lo llevó hacia los abuelos de Jack.

―Esme, Carlisle ―empezó ella―, este es mi buen amigo, Jasper Whitlock. Su esposa, Alice, es mi mejor amiga y compañera en la boutique.

Los Cullen le sonrieron a Jasper y le dieron la bienvenida con calidez.

―Es un placer conocerlos a ambos, señor y señora Cullen ―respondió Jasper, añadiendo su acento sureño para suavizar las cosas. Bella puso los ojos en blanco ante su intento de encantarlos. Esme sonrió y Carlisle extendió el brazo para estrechar su mano.

―¡Por favor, llámanos Esme y Carlisle! Por supuesto, es maravilloso conocerte, Jasper. Hemos oído hablar tanto de ti y tu esposa de Bella y Jack. Eres muy bienvenido aquí. Justo estábamos a punto de hacer el desayuno, si te gustaría unirte a nosotros.

―Gracias, señora, estoy algo hambriento después de conducir toda la noche. Aunque, ¿le importaría prestarme a Bella por unos momentos? Tenemos algunas cosas que discutir. ―Jasper le sonrió a Esme.

Esme sonrió y se volvió hacia Bella.

―Por supuesto, querida. Siéntete libre de usar el estudio si necesitas algo de privacidad. Jack y yo terminaremos el desayuno. ¿Eso está bien contigo, Bella?

―Gracias, Esme, no tardaremos mucho. ―Bella le dio a Esme su mejor sonrisa y asintió.

―¡Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites, querida!

Jack y Esme desaparecieron en la cocina mientras Carlisle hacía su camino para ver a Edward, que aún no se había movido de su lugar al otro lado de la habitación. Bella se volvió hacia Jasper y sacudió la cabeza en dirección al estudio.

―Acabemos con esto ―gruñó y caminó hacia la otra habitación. Jasper la siguió en silencio.

La puerta del estudio se cerró de golpe detrás de ellos. Bella giró y fulminó con la mirada a Jasper. Estaba furiosa y avergonzada de cómo había actuado él antes.

―¡No puedo creer cuán estúpido has actuado, Bella! ¿Qué pasó con trabajar como un equipo? ―preguntó con enfado―. Podrías haber sido herida. ¿Has dicho algo que pondría en peligro tu custodia de Jack?

―¿De verdad, Jasper? ―gritó Bella―. ¿De verdad piensas así de poco acerca de mi inteligencia?

Jasper hizo una mueca y luchó por mantener la mirada severa en su rostro.

―Todavía no lo entiendes, ¿o sí? Pusiste no solo a ti misma, sino a Jack en peligro. Debiste haber esperado hasta que Alice o yo llegáramos aquí. ¡Cualquiera pudo haber abierto esa maldita puerta! ¿Y quedarte aquí? ¡Es una jodida monumental de por sí!

Bella estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho, hirviendo de ira. Dio un paso hacia uno de sus mejores amigos en el mundo y empujó el dedo en su pecho.

―Hecho, puede que no haya tenido la mejor idea de venir aquí solos, pero no te atrevas a acusarme de ser imprudente con Jack. Mis instintos y mi juicio me han llevado hasta aquí. ¡Ya deberías confiar en mí!

―Bells, no es tu juicio por el que estoy preocupado. ¿Cómo puedes confiar en estas personas? Ni siquiera los conoces.

Bella se detuvo y respiró hondo por la nariz.

―Los conozco bastante bien, Jazz. Sé que ese hombre ahí afuera ama a su hijo con desesperación y ha estado en angustia por cinco años. Sé que Esme y Carlisle son dos de las personas más amables que he conocido alguna vez. Jack tiene toda una familia que lo ama y lo adora. ¡Nunca pidieron nada de esto! ―El pecho de Bella estaba agitado tras su discurso. Jasper la miró con asombro.

―¿Terminaste? ―preguntó él fríamente.

Bella sacudió la cabeza y suspiró. Dio un paso más cerca de él y apretó la palma en su cara.

―Jasper, te quiero. Eres como un hermano para mí. Estoy agradecida de tenerte en nuestras vidas, pero no puedes protegernos de cada cosa.

―Eso no significa que no moriría intentándolo, Isabella.

Ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y sintió su ira drenándose lentamente de su cuerpo. Su cabeza sabía que él solo estaba tratando de protegerla a ella y a Jack pero otra parte de ella se sentía indignada porque él se las agarrara con ella así.

―Oh, Jazz ―susurró ella contra su camisa. La rodeó y la envolvió en un abrazo apretado.

―Maldita sea, Bella. No quise pisotear tu libertad pero ustedes dos son mi familia. El pensamiento de ustedes aquí afuera, solos, sin nadie que los proteja me hizo ver rojo. Los quiero, chicos.

―J, puedo entender que proteges a la gente que amas, realmente estoy molesta porque interrumpiste aquí, así. Fue grosero e injusto. Te diré lo mismo que le dije a Jack el otro día. Soy una mujer adulta y no necesito a nadie que me proteja, puedo defenderme yo misma.

Jasper se apartó y bajó la mirada hacia ella, con una mirada extraña en su rostro.

―¿Por qué Jack necesitaría defenderte, Bella? ―interrogó con sospecha.

―Mierda ―murmuró entre dientes. Los ojos de Jasper se ampliaron y su cuerpo se tensó.

―Número uno, ¿qué pasó, Bella? Número dos, ¿va a cabrearme? ―preguntó con voz enfadada.

Ella se apartó de él y se acercó a una hilera de cuadros.

―Bueno, en relación a cómo llegaste aquí, con toda la artillería, estoy segura de que lo que sea que tenga que decir en este momento te cabreará.

Jasper puso las manos en las caderas y entrecerró los ojos.

―Bella, esta situación es lo suficientemente complicada como está. No lo hagas más difícil. Por favor dime todo.

Ella suspiró y se sentó en una de las sillas mientras le transmitía los eventos de los últimos dos días. Cuando terminó, él estaba mirándola con la mandíbula en el suelo.

―¿Estás bromeando conmigo? ¿Estás bromeando conmigo ahora mismo, Bella? ―preguntó incrédulo.

Bella se mordió el labio y le echó un vistazo con los ojos muy abiertos.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó ella con inocencia.

Él sacudió la cabeza y pasó las manos con rudeza por su cabello rubio miel.

―¿Tienes alguna idea con qué tipo de fuego estás jugando? Debiste habernos esperado. Eres demasiado dulce y confiada. Eso puede ser usado en tu contra. Si estas personas deciden llevarte a la corte y pelear por Jack, puede ponerse muy feo.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron con incredulidad.

―¿Qué quieres decir, Jazz? ―preguntó en voz baja.

―Bella, la adopción de Jack estuvo basada en el hecho de que fue abandonado. Si los Cullen pueden demostrar que Victoria lo secuestró o fue culpable al 100% por su abandono, el péndulo oscila a su favor. Te has dicho a ti misma que nunca lo habrían dejado ir. ¿Realmente eres tan ingenua para pensar que solo te dejarán salir por la puerta frontal y no tendrán ninguna reclamación legal de él?

Bella tragó saliva y miró al suelo. Cuando se volvió a encontrar con su mirada, tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

―No, no soy tan ingenua, Jasper. Pensé en cada escenario antes de que viniéramos aquí. Los beneficios potenciales y resultados positivos superan a los negativos. He llegado a conocerlos un poco y no me he encontrado con nada que apunte en la dirección que ellos se lleven a Jack lejos de mí. Lo aman demasiado para arrancar a la única madre que alguna vez ha conocido realmente. Sé que todo eso puede suceder. He tenido pesadillas del peor de los casos y he fantaseado con el mejor. No hay nada que puedas decir que me haga cambiar de opinión. Sé que estoy haciendo lo correcto, incluso si existe la posibilidad de hacerme daño al final.

Jasper se puso de rodillas enfrente de Bella y secó sus lágrimas.

―No llores, Bell, por favor. No puedo soportar esta incertidumbre y sentir como si el suelo fuera a abandonarnos en cualquier momento. No quiero que ninguno de ustedes se lastime y lo siento si fui un poco agresivo antes. Tenía miedo de que algo malo pasara y no poder estar allí para ustedes.

Un golpe llamó a la puerta y Jasper pidió que entre. La puerta se abrió y Edward asomó la cabeza. Una expresión de dolor centelleó rápidamente sobre su rostro antes de asentarse en una máscara en blanco. Se aclaró la garganta y miró a Bella.

―Solo quería hacerles saber que mamá dijo que el desayuno estaba listo y también ver si todo estaba bien ―dijo con un poco con torpeza.

―Todo está bien ―respondió ella en voz baja, dándole una pequeña sonrisa. Él asintió y salió rápidamente―. Me pregunto qué lo tiene tan exaltado ―reflexionó para sí misma.

Sus ojos se movieron con rapidez hacia Jasper cuando lo oyó dejar salir una carcajada pequeña.

―¿Qué? ¿Qué es tan gracioso? ―preguntó. Él sacudió la cabeza y le sonrió.

―¿En serio? ¿No lo ves?

Ella lo miró confundida.

―¿Ver qué? ―preguntó.

―Como que estamos en un ambiente íntimo ―dijo mientras señalando hacia donde todavía estaba arrodillado enfrente de ella―. Apuesto mi dinero que pensó que yo era tu novio y está decepcionado.

Los ojos de Bella se ampliaron.

―Tienes que estar bromeando conmigo. Edward no me ve así ―declaró con firmeza.

Jasper levantó una ceja juguetonamente y sacudió la cabeza.

―Lo que tú digas, Bells. Ahora, ¿podemos ir a buscar algo para comer antes de que mi estómago haga su camino con sus garras fuera de mi intestino?

Bella se echó a reír.

―Es culpa tuya por ir todo "Caballero-de-brillante-armadura" y conducir a través de la noche. ¿No estás agotado, por cierto?

Ella lo miró un poco más de cerca y notó la barba incipiente en su barbilla y sus ojos ligeramente inyectados en sangre.

―Sí, pero sabía que no sería capaz de descansar algo hasta que los tuviera, así que pensé "¿qué diablos?" y solo seguí conduciendo.

Bella sacudió la cabeza y se levantó, tomando su mano y llevándolo a la puerta.

―Bueno, pues, vamos a alimentarte, amigo mío.

.

.

Cuando Jasper y Bella hicieron su camino en el Solarium para el desayuno, ella notó inmediatamente que Edward estaba desaparecido. Carlisle, Esme y Jack se sentaron alrededor de la gran mesa, disponiéndose a comer panqueques y tocino.

―Me temo que necesito disculparme con ustedes, señor y señora Cullen ―dijo Jasper arrastrando las palabras, dando uso a su acento encantador. Bella luchó contra el deseo de volver a poner los ojos en blanco―. Fui muy grosero cuando interrumpí aquí antes. No es que sea una excusa, pero estaba preocupado por mis amigos.

Carlisle rechazó con la mano su disculpa y se levantó para estrechar su mano.

―No es un problema, hijo. Ciertamente puedo entender que seas protector con tus amigos ―respondió. Esme asintió de acuerdo desde la mesa.

―Bella y Jack son como tu familia, ¿verdad? ―preguntó ella. Jasper asintió.

―Sí, lo son. Bella es la hermana que nunca tuve y Jack es mi sobrino. ―Echó un vistazo y les sonrió amablemente.

―Bueno, entonces, ¿cómo podemos estar enojados? Nuestro nieto tiene suerte de haber tenido tanta gente buena cuidándolo.

Esme les indicó que se sentaran en la mesa. Bella se sentó junto a Jack mientras Jasper se sentaba frente a ellos. Esme notó rápidamente que los ojos de Bella buscaron por la habitación antes de sentarse y tuvo que esconder su sonrisa.

―Edward no estaba sintiéndose muy bien, así que volvió a la cama ―dijo en voz baja, respondiendo la pregunta no hecha de Bella.

Bella se volvió y miró a Esme con confusión. Él había parecido estar bien hacía un rato. Le echó un vistazo a Jasper, que levantó una ceja hacia ella con conocimiento. Bella sacudió la cabeza hacia él y comenzó a llenar su plato. Carlisle y Esme involucraron a Jasper en una conversación mientras Bella estaba consumida en sus propios pensamientos, los cuales rodaban entre sí, mientras se sentaba allí y contemplaba lo que Jasper le había dicho antes. ¿Edward realmente podría haber estado molesto porque Jazz fuera su novio? No tenía sentido para ella. Después de unos minutos de empujar su comida, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Jack.

―¿Escuchaste eso, mamá? ―preguntó él emocionado.

―¿Escuchar qué, cariño?

―¡Hoy es el cumpleaños de papá! ¿Podemos hacerle un pastel?

Bella abrió mucho los ojos y miró a Esme, quien solo le sonrió tristemente.

―¡Oh! ¿De verdad? ¿Hoy es su cumpleaños? ―preguntó Bella algo aturdida. Esme asintió.

―Sí, hoy es de hecho su cumpleaños. Su aparición cuando lo hicieron fue una bendición tal. No hemos celebrado realmente nada en años.

―Huh ―murmuró Bella mientras las ruedas empezaban a girar en su cabeza. Se volvió hacia Esme una vez más―. ¿Te importaría si ayudo a Jack a hacerle un pastel? ―preguntó ella. La sonrisa de Esme fue cegadora.

―¡Por supuesto! No me importa en absoluto. Creo que le encantaría.

Bella dirigió una mirada hacia Jasper por el rabillo del ojo. Estaba mirando su plato con una mirada en blanco en su rostro, así que ella no tenía manera de medir su reacción. Jack estaba emocionado, así que eso era lo único que le importaba en ese momento mientras le sonreía a su hijo sonriente.

Esme y Jack limpiaron los platos y Carlisle se alejó para revisar a Edward, dejando a Bella y a Jasper solos. Él se recostó en su silla y le dirigió una mirada pensativa.

―Creo que ahora entiendo. Son completamente encantadores, ¿no? ―preguntó él. Bella sonrió levemente y asintió.

―Son buenas personas, Jazz.

Jasper asintió, todavía contemplando lo que quería decir. Después de un momento, respiró hondo y lo dejó salir.

―Todavía no estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo decidiendo quedarte aquí, pero supongo que puedo ver por qué lo hiciste. Tienes que tratar de ver las cosas desde mi perspectiva, Bella. No solo soy uno de tus mejores amigos y el tío de Jack, soy tu abogado. No quiero nada más que protegerlos a los dos.

Ella suspiró y se inclinó hacia adelante para apoyar sus antebrazos sobre la mesa y frotó su frente con la palma de su mano.

―Jazz, entiendo de dónde estás viniendo. Realmente lo hago. Pero necesito seguir mi corazón y mi corazón dice que los Cullen necesitan esto tanto como Jack lo hace. Ellos son su familia, parte de su corazón, tanto como yo lo soy. Estoy segura de que resolveremos esto lo mejor que podamos, para que nadie quede excluido.

―Bueno pues. —Suspiró él―. Supongo que me iré al hotel. Tengo que instalarme y llamar a Alice. ―Hizo una mueca y Bella rio.

―Buena suerte con eso. ―Soltó ella una risita―. Te mereces lo que sea que va a tirarte, idiota.

Él se unió a su risa y se levantó, siguiendo a Bella en la cocina.

Jack estaba secando los platos mientras conversaba con Esme. Jasper se despidió de ella antes de que Bella y Jack lo acompañaran afuera.

Jack corrió directamente hacia Nevaeh y abrazó la delantera, lo cual provocó que los adultos rompieran a reír. Él les sacó la lengua.

―¿Qué? La extrañé.

Bella se acercó y pasó la mano por el capó.

―Yo también lo hice, Jack ―dijo ella mientras despeinaba su cabello. Después de intercambiar llaves, Jasper se dirigió al hotel, dejando la promesa de que traería a Alice lo más pronto posible al día siguiente.

Jack revolvió un minuto en el asiento trasero hasta que sacó su patineta, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. La metió bajo el brazo y sacó una de sus bolsas. Bella agarró un par de las suyas, antes de cerrar la puerta y asegurarlo.

―Tenemos que hacer un viaje por carretera para hacer turismo mañana. ¿Qué te parece? ―le preguntó ella.

Jack asintió con entusiasmo.

―Suena increíble, mamá.

―Está bien, entonces. Es una cita. Ahora, vamos a ver cómo hacer un pastel, chico.

.

.

Bella trabajaba en revolver las chispas de chocolate derretidas para escribir en el pastel, mientras Jack esparcía algo de chocolate derretido sobre un pastel de chocolate ya frío. Jack se decidió por un pastel de chocolate para Edward después de que Esme le mencionara que su padre era un adicto al chocolate. Echó un vistazo y sonrió por cómo Jack estaba trabajando duro para hacer el glaseado perfecto y suave.

Bella colocó un pedazo de papel encerado sobre el mostrador antes de verter el chocolate derretido en una bolsa de plástico. Utilizó un par de tijeras de cocina para recortar la punta y comenzó a poner las palabras "Feliz cumpleaños, papá" con manga y unas líneas pequeñas decorativas. Dejó el papel a un lado para dejar que se endureciera así podrían colocarlo en el pastel más tarde.

Ella se acercó y pasó el brazo por el hombro de Jack mientras él se paraba delante del pastel, mirándolo con orgullo. Él la miró y sonrió.

―Se ve bien, ¿no? ―preguntó él.

Ella rio y lo abrazó fuertemente con un brazo.

―Sí, pequeñín. Estoy segura de que le encantará.

Jack pareció pensativo por un momento.

―Creo que voy a subir y comprobarlo.

Bella sonrió y asintió.

―Suena bien. Terminaré de limpiar aquí. Tú avanza.

Observó mientras Jack salía de la habitación y suspiró. Todo estaba mezclado dentro de ella y no podía pensar bien. Después de poner en orden la cocina y colocar el pastel en la nevera, Bella se encontró de pie en la biblioteca. Pasó los dedos por la barandilla mientras lentamente hacía su camino bajando por la escalera de caracol. Una vez que llegó al final de la escalera, se acercó a las estanterías del lado izquierdo de la habitación. Había muchos de los clásicos; un buen número de ellos eran primeras ediciones. Escogió una antología de Winnie the Pooh muy querida, de A. A. Milne, y se instaló en una de las sillas mullidas.

Se sumió rápidamente en las historias del osito y sus amigos. Antes de que se diera cuenta, casi dos horas habían pasado volando.

Bella sonrió para sí misma cuando se encontró con una de sus citas favoritas de todos los tiempos, la cual provenía de _The House at Pooh Corner_.

…

 _Piglet se acercó furtivamente a Pooh por detrás._

― _¡Pooh! ―susurró él._

― _¿Sí, Piglet?_

― _Nada ―dijo Piglet, tomando la pata de Pooh―. Solo quería estar seguro de ti._

…

Entonces supo exactamente cómo se había sentido Piglet en ese momento. La vida iba hacia ti tan rápidamente que a veces solo tenías que recordar que no estábamos solo.

Cerró el libro en silencio y sacó su teléfono para comprobar la hora. Eran bien pasadas las cuatro de la tarde, así que decidió ver lo que Jack estaba haciendo y tal vez revisar su correo electrónico. Se levantó y estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza. Una voz desde el descansillo de arriba la sobresaltó.

―Sabes, siempre me encantó leerles ese libro a mis hijos a la hora de dormir.

Bella levantó la vista y le sonrió cálidamente a Carlisle, que estaba apoyado en la barandilla superior. Su cabello rubio brillaba ligeramente al sol de la tarde avanzada que estaba derramándose desde las ventanas.

―A Emmett le encantaba especialmente Pooh, mientras que Edward era más un fan de Tigger.

Bella rio ligeramente.

―Simplemente puedo imaginarlo.

Carlisle sonrió.

―Em corría pidiéndole a Esme un "pequeño bocado de miel" todo el tiempo. Una vez que empezaba con eso, Edward estaba saltando alrededor de la casa en cuestión de segundos. Extraño esos días a veces. ―Suspiró pero la sonrisa permaneció en su cara.

―Jack estaba buscándote hace un rato, así que asumí que te encontraría aquí.

Ella asintió y subió rápidamente las escaleras.

―Gracias ―respondió mientras entraba en el rellano.

Carlisle sonrió.

―Fue un placer. La última vez que lo vi, él estaba en la sala viendo Dragon Ball CSI.

Bella resopló una risita y cubrió su boca con la mano.

―Discúlpame ―murmuró avergonzada.

Carlisle parecía divertido, pero confundido por su reacción.

―¿Qué fue tan divertido?

―Oh, um, se llama Dragon Ball Z Kai, es una caricatura que le gusta.

―Eh, Esme es la que está a la moda, no yo. ―Carlisle rio ligeramente y se encogió de hombros.

Bella le dio una palmadita en el hombro reconfortantemente.

―Está bien, Carlisle. Está a la moda ser cuadrado ―dijo mientras salía de la habitación. Ella sonrió mientras su risa la seguía por el pasillo.

.

.

Un poco más tarde, Bella se escondió dentro de la cocina, junto con Esme y Carlisle, esperando que Jack llevara a Edward para su sorpresa. Esme encendió rápidamente la vela en la parte superior cuando oyeron la voz de Jack acercarse a la cocina.

―¡Vamos, papá! ¿Por favor? Sabes que también quieres helado.

Bella rio mientras escuchaba a su hijo sacar su encanto. Usualmente era devastador.

―Ugh, vas a meterme en problemas, ¿o no? ―Suspiró Edward y luego rio rápidamente.

Cuando entraron en la habitación, Jack gritó:

―¡Sorpresa!

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron de par en par mientras contemplaba la escena ante él. Su mirada fija posándose sobre Bella y su rostro rompió en una sonrisa amplia. Al ver eso, Bella sintió su pecho calentarse y tensarse. El hecho de que algo tan simple la hiciera feliz era motivo de preocupación para ella. Solo lo había conocido unos días, pero estaba volviéndose apegada a él tan rápido como lo había hecho con su hijo. El encanto Cullen definitivamente no estaba funcionando a su favor.

―Wow ―dijo con asombro―. Muchas gracias. Se ve increíble.

―Ayudé a mamá a hacer el pastel y yo lo glaseé. Aunque ella hizo la escritura. La suya es más bonita.

Edward miró hacia abajo, luego a Jack y sonrió antes de mirar a Bella.

―Gracias ―articuló él en silencio. Ella asintió tímidamente y miró hacia abajo.

Después de que el pastel hubiera sido cortado y comido, Esme sugirió que tuvieran una noche de cine. Jack, a quien le encantaba esa idea, se apresuró hacia arriba para ponerse su pijama y cepillarse los dientes. Bella observó a Edward salir de la habitación y oyó la puerta de la calle cerrarse poco después. Algo se retorció en su pecho y de repente se sintió triste. Levantó la vista y notó que Esme estaba mirándola.

―Sabes ―le dijo Esme con cariño―, creo que él podría estar un poco abrumado. Estoy segura de que hay muchas cosas en la mente de ambos. ¿Tal vez podrían ayudarse uno al otro?

Bella levantó una ceja hacia Esme. Estaba empezando a pensar que la mujer mayor estaba probando suerte como Cupido. Sacudió la cabeza y dejó salir un suspiro pequeño. Mordió su labio y sus ojos se encontraron trabados en la puerta por la que él había salido.

 _«Qué diablos»_ , pensó para sí misma, dejó la toalla que estaba sosteniendo y siguió su camino. Abrió la puerta principal y encontró a Edward mirando fijamente a lo lejos, mientras estaba sentado en uno de los columpios del porche frontal. Al oír el ruido de la puerta, miró en su dirección y le dirigió una sonrisa pequeña antes de reanudar su vista. Bella se acercó y se sentó a su lado. Se volvió y apoyó la espalda contra el costado, tirando de su pierna derecha hacia arriba y debajo de ella. Él volvió ligeramente la cabeza y le sonrió.

―¿Cómo se siente ser un hombre viejo? ―preguntó ella, tratando de ocultar su sonrisa.

Él sonrió ampliamente y sacudió la cabeza.

―No soy viejo.

Bella rio y sacudió la cabeza. Notó que su sonrisa cayó mientras miraba fijamente hacia la puesta de sol. Lo empujó con el pie y él se volvió para darle una sonrisa pequeña, triste.

―En mi mente, siento como si todavía tuviera veintidós. ―Suspiró él―. No he celebrado realmente un cumpleaños en casi cinco años. Nunca me sentí bien. Siempre dolió darme cuenta de que otro año pasó sin él.

El pecho de Bella dolió y extendió el brazo para apretar su hombro con consuelo. Él tragó saliva rápidamente y trató de cambiar de tema.

―Estoy sorprendido de que tu novio no se quedó más tiempo.

―¡Oh! ―dijo Bella con sorpresa―. Jasper no es mi novio. ―Rio. Edward se volvió para mirarla confundido.

―¿No lo es? ―preguntó. Su voz sonaba mucho más ligera que antes.

―No, él es más como un hermano. Él y su esposa, Alice, son mis mejores amigos. Se suponía que llegarían juntos, pero ella fue retenida por trabajo.

Su rostro se relajó y la tensión pareció aliviarse de su cuerpo.

―Oh, está bien ―dijo él en voz baja. Una brisa se levantó y el viento sopló unos mechones de su cabello en la cara. Edward extendió el brazo tentativamente, casi como si tuviera miedo de tocarla y metió su cabello detrás de su oreja. Su mano permaneció por un momento y el aliento de ella quedó atrapado en su garganta. Los ojos de él se habían oscurecido y adquirido un tono más profundo. Él tomó una respiración profunda y cerró los ojos.

Cuando los volvió a abrir, ella vio que habían cambiado pero no podía descifrar la nueva emoción mostrándose en ellos. Él se apartó y le sonrió.

―Bueno, ¿supongo que tenemos una película que ver? ―preguntó él mientras se levantaba y buscaba su mano. Bella miró sus largos dedos antes de mirarlo tímidamente desde abajo de sus pestañas. Ella sonrió y colocó la mano en la suya.

* * *

 _Parece que Edward estaba un poquito celoso… ¿qué creen ustedes? ¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo?_

 _Algunas de ustedes preguntaron por qué Jasper le dice Lucy al final a Bella, tiene que ver con una serie vieja,_ Yo amo a Lucy _(título original:_ I Love Lucy _), en la que al parecer la mujer siempre se metía en problemas, así que es una frase sacada de ahí._

 _También respondiendo a algunos comentarios: las actualizaciones suelen ser lunes, miércoles y viernes en lo posible. Pero hay excepciones como hoy, que subimos el sábado en lugar del viernes. Lo que tratamos de respetar es actualizar tres veces por semana. Pueden unirse al grupo Élite Fanfiction o al exclusivo de las traducciones, Traducciones Élite Fanfiction (ambos links en nuestro perfil), ahí publicamos las actualizaciones y por ahí se comunicará si hay algún cambio._

 _¡Recuerden contarnos todas sus opiniones en los comentarios!_

 _Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, alertas y favoritos. ¡Nos hacen muy felices!_

 _ **Gracias:**_ _LicetSalvatore_ _,_ _Skye Bennet Ward_ _,_ _lauritacullenswan_ _,_ _Pili,_ _saraipineda44_ _,_ _Hanna D. L_ _,_ _cavendano13_ _,_ _crysty Katy,_ _lizdayanna_ _,_ _solecitopucheta_ _,_ _AngieSCullen_ _,_ _Kjmima_ _, Pao pao, Somas,_ _Cinthia Cullen Swan_ _,_ _Pam Malfoy Black_ _,_ _soledadcullen_ _,_ _javierashTY_ _, Melany, Noelia, Sully YM,_ _Yoliki_ _,_ _rosy canul,_ _tulgarita_ _,_ _jupy_ _,_ _bbluelilas_ _,_ _debynoe_ _,_ _Adriu_ _,_ _carolaaproboste.v_ _,_ _Rossmery_ _,_ _Tata XOXO_ _, Mnica, Cary,_ _LOQUIBELL,_ _bellaliz_ _, Sara,_ _,_ _Lady Grigori_ _,_ _terewee_ _, Techu,_ _patymdn_ _,_ _freedom2604_ _,_ _GLORIACULLEN,_ _conejoazul_ _,_ _deisymoon2_ _,_ _missy,_ _Isabelle98_ _,_ _isakristen_ _y_ _sandy56_ _._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	17. Capítulo 16

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **KitsuShel** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **KitsuShel** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Parachute**

 **By:** KitsuShel

 **Traducción:** Emotica G. W

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

 _ **21 de junio de 2010**_

Bella sintió el sol de la mañana calentando su rostro cuando lentamente empezó a recuperar la conciencia a la mañana siguiente. Sintió algo que era duro, pero suave al mismo tiempo, presionado cálidamente contra su costado. Suspiró y se movió, acercándose con la nariz hacia el olor suave a sándalo con un toque de naranja. Estaba feliz y contenta de no abrir los ojos y solo languidecer en un aturdimiento mañanero. Podía oír la última película que habían visto la noche anterior en el fondo. Después de ver uno de los favoritos de Jack, Toy Story, pusieron El Rey León. Jack se había desmayado poco después de que Scar matara a Mufasa y Bella le siguió no mucho tiempo después. La película debió haberse reproducido en repetición toda la noche, pero se preguntó brevemente por qué Edward no la había apagado.

 **...**

― _Es nuestra onda ―oyó a Pumba decir en la televisión._

― _¿Qué onda es esa? ―preguntó Simba._

― _Nada. ¿Qué onda contigo? ―respondió Timón._

 **...**

Esa parte de la película nunca fallaba en partirla de risa. Ella rio nerviosamente y sintió un brazo envolverse alrededor de su cintura. Sorprendida por el movimiento, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y se conectaron con los verdes sonrientes.

―¿Qué es tan gracioso? ―preguntó Edward con una voz que era profunda y grave debido al sueño. Con una cantidad no pequeña de fuerza de voluntad, apartó los ojos de los de él para contemplar sus posiciones. Edward estaba acostado sobre su espalda, con un Jack aún dormido apretado entre él y la parte posterior del enorme sofá. Bella estaba tendida en su costado izquierdo, acurrucada mitad en del sofá y mitad en Edward mismo, con la pierna derecha lanzada sobre la suya. Flexionó sus manos y sintió una bajo su cabeza y la otra descansando cómodamente en el abdomen de Edward. Bajo su camisa y tocando piel desnuda.

En cuanto se dio cuenta, apartó la mano como si estuviera en llamas. El movimiento y empujón rápido resultó en ella cayéndose del sofá y aterrizando en su trasero en el suelo. Se recostó en la alfombra y cerró los ojos con vergüenza y siguió escuchando la película reproduciéndose.

 **...**

― _¡Y mucho sufrí yo!_

― _¡Ay, cómo sufrió!_

― _Cada vez que yo..._

― _¡Pumba! No enfrente de los niños._

― _Perdón._

 **...**

Bella se olvidó de su situación en el suelo y estalló en un ataque de risitas una vez más. Abrió los ojos y miró a Edward, quien se volvió para mirarla desde su lugar en el sofá, su rostro iluminado con alegría.

―Hakuna Matata para ti también, esta mañana, Bella ―rio él con entusiasmo. Tendió su mano para ayudarla. Ella sonrió y se incorporó sobre sus rodillas. Edward estaba apoyado en su costado, sonriéndole. Jack miró por encima del hombro de su padre y sacudió la cabeza hacia ella.

―¿Te caíste del sofá, ma? ―Su voz era somnolienta y confusa.

―Por supuesto ―rio ella ligeramente. Jack se sentó y bostezó.

―¿Qué hay para desayunar?

Bella miró a Edward y se encogió de hombros.

―Ustedes estaban hablando de ir a hacer turismo hoy, ¿verdad? ―preguntó él, algo nervioso, a lo cual ella asintió en respuesta―. Bueno, estaba pensando que tal vez podría gustarles un guía turístico. Podríamos parar y tomar el desayuno en la carretera.

Jack sonrió y miró a su mamá con ojos emocionados. Bella sonrió, disfrutando de la idea de pasar más tiempo con Edward y Jack juntos.

―Eso suena como un gran plan. Gracias por ofrecerte a ser nuestro guía ―respondió ella tímidamente. Edward sonrió.

―No es un problema en absoluto. Estaría encantado de pasar algo de tiempo con ustedes dos.

Jack saltó del sofá y agitó el puño.

―¡Genial! ¡Voy a prepararme! ―gritó mientras subía corriendo las escaleras. Edward siguió la forma corriendo a toda velocidad de su hijo hasta que ya no pudo verlo. Se volvió hacia Bella y rio.

―¿Siempre tiene tanta energía en la mañana? ―preguntó él, incrédulo. Bella sacudió la cabeza mientras se levantaba.

―No tienes idea. Duerme como un muerto. Toma una eternidad levantarlo, pero una vez que está despierto, es una bola de energía.

―Huh ―murmuró pensativo, todavía sentado en el sofá. Bella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado ligeramente y lo observó en silencio durante un minuto. Sin duda estaba muy agradecida que todos hubieran decidido ponerse el pijama antes de ver la película anoche. Edward estaba usando un par de pantalones de dormir negros y una camiseta sin mangas negra. Su cabello estaba parado en varias direcciones diferentes, pero completamente plano en la parte posterior, y su mandíbula afilada estaba cubierta de barba de un día. Él sujetó juntas las manos y estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza, dejando salir un gemido suave.

Bella se mordió el labio mientras sus ojos viajaban por los músculos flexionados de sus bíceps. Él estaba bien desarrollado, pero no demasiado, y estaba claro que pasaba algo de tiempo en el gimnasio. Su mirada viajó de nuevo a su rostro, solo para encontrar a sus ojos esmeralda haciendo su propia valoración. Anoche, ella había escogido usar un par de pantalones cortos negros cómodos y una camiseta morado oscuro. Observó mientras sus ojos se arrastraban por su cuerpo, sintiendo su piel encenderse bajo su mirada. Cuando él se quedó en sus labios, su lengua se deslizó inconscientemente por su labio inferior, lo cual hizo que sus ojos se dispararan hacia arriba y se encontraran con los de ella. Sus pómulos se pusieron rosados ligeramente mientras él apartaba la mirada y se frotaba la nuca. Ella pensó que su timidez era adorable.

―Bueno, voy a seguir el ejemplo de Jack y prepararme. ¿Cómo suena treinta minutos? ―le preguntó Bella en voz baja.

Edward levantó la vista y sonrió.

―Claro, eso definitivamente suena factible.

Bella sonrió para sí misma y caminó hacia su habitación para ducharse y cambiarse, dejando a Edward sentado en el sofá.

.

.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde, el trío se paró frente a Nevaeh, con los ojos de Edward ensanchados de sorpresa y aprecio por el hermoso auto. Jack soltó una risita ante la reacción de su padre y se subió al asiento trasero para ponerse el cinturón de seguridad. Bella sacudió la cabeza y empujó con el codo a Edward hacia la puerta lateral del pasajero.

―Vamos, tortuga, nunca llegaremos a salir de la entrada a este ritmo ―rio ella.

Edward parpadeó y salió de su aturdimiento. Abrió la puerta y se sentó en los suaves asientos canela. Pasó la mano por el tablero azul de madera con reverencia mientras Bella ponía en marcha el auto y bajaba la capota.

―Este auto es hermoso, Aston Martin, ¿verdad?

Bella asintió con orgullo.

―Ella es un Aston Martin Volante 2010. En su mayoría, todo es personalizado. El color azul hielo fue sorprendentemente difícil de encontrar.

Conectó el iPhone en su ranura y seleccionó su lista de reproducción de manejo. La melodía optimista de Train se filtró a través de los altavoces.

 **...**

 _Wanna hear some funky Dixieland_

 _Pretty Mama come and take me by the hand_

 **...**

Edward le echó un vistazo sorprendido.

―¿Esta no era de una canción de Doobie Brothers?

Bella rio ligeramente.

―Se llama "I Got You" de Train. Y toma la muestra de "Black Water," la cual fue la canción de Doobie Brothers.

―¿Qué es un Doobie Brother? ―intervino Jack desde el asiento trasero. Edward se movió en el asiento y miró hacia atrás a su hijo.

―Fueron una banda de los años setenta. Mucho antes de tu tiempo, hombrecito.

―Oh, está bien. No me di cuenta de que eras tan viejo, papá.

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron.

―Y-Yo no soy tan viejo ―comenzó él a tartamudear. Bella soltó una carcajada fuerte y él la fulminó con la mirada juguetonamente―. Ja, ja, búrlese, señorita Swan. No eres mucho más joven que yo.

Bella se puso seria, pero sus ojos todavía mostraban un destello de malicia, lo cual lo cautivó.

―Está bien, chicos ―dijo ella mientras se acercaba a la carretera―, ¿a dónde?

Jack miró pensativamente por la ventana antes de volverse de nuevo hacia Edward.

―¿Tienen algún IHOP* por aquí?

Edward sonrió.

―Sí, seguro que tenemos. Hay uno en Lincoln Ave, no muy lejos de mi oficina, en realidad. ¿Eso suena bien para ti, Bella?

Ella sonrió y dijo:

―Claro. ¡Me apunto totalmente para algunos panqueques de arándanos!

Edward sonrió y continuaron su camino, charlando todo el tiempo. Cuando llegaron al restaurante, habían aprendido mucho más sobre el otro. Bella aprendió que el color favorito de Edward era azul y prefería clásica y hard rock, pero disfrutaba realmente de todo tipo de música. Compartió fragmentos de su pasado como Jack y Bella compartieron los suyos también. Mientras estaban estacionándose, Jack estaba terminando una historia que le había estado contando a Edward sobre la última vez que había salido con su tío Seth.

―Y entonces la niña se acerca a él y le pide su número de teléfono. Ella era un poco espeluznante, así que le dio el número de Jake.

Los ojos sorprendidos de Bella se movieron rápidamente en la dirección de Jack mientras los de Edward miraban hacia ella.

―¿Quién es Jake? ―preguntó él, no completamente seguro de que quisiera saberlo. Bella y Jack hablaron al mismo tiempo.

―Nadie importante ―respondió Bella.

―Es un idiota ―fue la respuesta de Jack.

Edward miró entre los dos, confundido.

―Espera, ¿qué me perdí? ―preguntó él mientras los ojos de Bella taladraban los de Jack. Ella quería saber simplemente cuánto Jack sabía de Jake, pero no quería ahondar en esa conversación enfrente de Edward.

―Es una mala persona que fue malo con mamá. Todo el mundo lo odia. Y escuché al abuelo decirle a nana que quería devolverlo a la cárcel.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron y su corazón se aceleró. ¿Su padre no le dijo que Jake ya estaba fuera de la cárcel? Por lo que sabía, todavía tenía tres años más por sus cargos de asalto e intento de violación.

―¿Bella? ¿Este tipo es peligroso? ¿Todo está bien? ―preguntó Edward con preocupación cargada en su voz. Bella tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza.

―Todo está bien. Jacob no es un problema ―habló ella en voz baja, haciendo todo lo posible para tranquilizarlo, a pesar de que ella tenía sus propias dudas. Sus ojos buscaron los de ella por un momento y lo que vio debió haberlo convencido lo suficiente para dejarlo ir.

Él le dirigió una sonrisa suave y sugirió que entraran a comer.

.

.

―Entonces, guía turístico ―le dijo Bella a Edward mientras estaban saliendo del restaurante―, ¿a dónde después? Este es tu programa.

Después de ponerse el cinturón de seguridad, él se sentó en silencio durante un minuto, contemplando su próximo destino.

―Bueno, ¿podemos echarle un vistazo a Navy Pier*? Hay una gran rueda de la fortuna, mini golf y museo para niños. Pero no he estado allí en años.

―¿Quieres echarle un vistazo? ―le preguntó Bella a Jack, quien solo sonrió y asintió en respuesta. Edward sonrió y comenzó a dar instrucciones.

―En realidad, ahora que lo pienso, mi oficina está entre aquí y allá. ¿Les gustaría pasar por allí y echarle un vistazo, chicos?

Jack saltó alegremente en su asiento.

―¡Oh, totalmente! ¿Podemos, mamá?

Bella rio y dijo:

―Seguro. Mientras no sea un problema para ti, Edward.

Él sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

―No es un problema en absoluto, Isabella. Me encantaría mostrarles lo que hago, chicos.

Después de unos diez minutos en auto, se detuvieron frente a un gran edificio de oficinas de vidrio y acero.

Jack silbó mientras salía del coche.

―Guau, este lugar es enorme.

Edward sonrió y los condujo adentro.

―Buenas tardes, señor Cullen ―dijo un hombre mayor mientras sostenía la puerta abierta para ellos.

―Hola, Dave, ¿cómo va tu día? ―respondió Edward de una manera amistosa. Dave sonrió con sorpresa, no acostumbrado al hombre jovial delante de él.

―Muy bien, señor. Disfrute su día. ―El hombre sonrió y asintió hacia Bella y Jack, preguntándose si eran la causa del ánimo del señor Cullen.

Bella tironeó nerviosamente del dobladillo de su camisa de botones a cuadros rosa y gris de manga corta mientras esperaban que llegara el ascensor. Había otras dos mujeres esperando, vestidas con muy buen gusto con faldas y blusas. Bella se avergonzó ante la idea de que estaban entrando en una oficina lujosa con vaqueros y zapatillas. Tomó una respiración profunda e intentó sacarlo de su mente. Edward estaba usando vaqueros y una camiseta negra, y no parecía ni un poco perturbado, por lo que se dijo que se aguantara y comportara.

El ascensor llegó finalmente y Edward presionó el botón para el piso veintitrés, antes de que les sonriera a ella y a Jack, ignorando por completo a los otros ocupantes del ascensor. Cuando llegaron a su piso, Bella miró alrededor con asombro. Los pisos eran todos de madera y las paredes eran de un color crema suave, adornadas con varias obras de arte. Los condujo hacia el lado izquierdo de la habitación espaciosa, donde una morena hermosa, con ojos azul hielo, estaba sentada en el gran escritorio de recepción.

―Buenas tardes, señor Cullen ―dijo ella sonriendo afectada, mientras se levantaba de su asiento y le bateaba las pestañas―. Me dijeron que no estaría en la oficina por unas semanas.

Bella arqueó una ceja ante el coqueteo descarado de la chica. Le echó un vistazo a Edward y notó que su postura se enderezó de inmediato y su voz adquirió un tono más frío.

―Gianna ―asintió él hacia la mujer―. Solo estoy pasando para recoger unas cuantas cosas y para mostrarle a mi familia un poco.

Bella le lanzó una mirada, sorprendida por tenerse incluida en esa declaración. Él le sonrió suavemente antes de conducirla a ella y a Jack hacia la gran oficina de la esquina.

―¿Familia? ―preguntó Gianna, confundida. No le dio a Bella una segunda mirada, pero su mandíbula cayó tan pronto como obtuvo una buena mirada a Jack―. Oh, Dios mío ―susurró y se sentó rápidamente. Tan pronto como la puerta de Edward se cerró detrás de ellos, ella agarró su teléfono y marcó―. ¿Jane? ¡No vas a creer quién acaba de entrar aquí!

Después de que Edward cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, Jack corrió hacia la inmensa ventana detrás del escritorio de su padre.

―Guau, esto es tan genial. ¡Puedo ver toda la ciudad! ―exclamó él. Edward rio mientras se sentaba en su silla y encendía la computadora.

―No exactamente, pero ciertamente es una gran vista.

Bella levantó la vista desde su lugar enfrente de sus estantes y notó que cuando él habló, estaba mirándola directamente. Su corazón se aceleró un nivel y sintió sus mejillas calentarse un poco. Volvió su mirada a los libros enfrente de ella y pasó los dedos por los lomos.

―¡Mamá! ¡Mira! ¡Podemos ver esa gran rueda de la fortuna de la que él estaba hablando desde aquí!

Bella caminó hasta el lado de Jack para echar un vistazo a lo que realmente era una vista espectacular de la ciudad. Sintió un zumbido ligero en su piel con su creciente proximidad a Edward. Después de responder a un par de correos electrónicos, él cerró el ordenador de nuevo y sacó algunas carpetas de un cajón. Giró la silla para observarlos mirar a través de la ventana y se recostó cómodamente. Tenerlos a los dos en su oficina hacía que la habitación monótona cobrara vida. Jack se volvió y le sonrió a su padre.

―Entonces, ¿esa señora afuera dijo que estabas libre por un tiempo?

Edward asintió y le sonrió de regreso a su hijo.

―Sí, soy dueño de la compañía, así que arreglé para tomarme un tiempo libre. Quería pasar tanto tiempo como pudiera contigo. No podía imaginar dejarte fuera de mi vista pronto.

Bella sintió lágrimas pinchando sus ojos ante su declaración sincera y siguió mirando por la ventana, tratando de darles a padre e hijo un momento.

Jack extendió los brazos y abrazó a Edward, quien apretaba de regreso justo con la misma fuerza que el muchacho. Jack se echó hacia atrás y se sentó en la pierna de su padre durante un minuto mientras examinaba las cuatro fotos enmarcadas en su escritorio. Había una de Esme y Carlisle, otra de Edward y Emmett y una de Edward y Jack, la cual parecía haber sido tomada poco antes de que desapareciera. La cuarta atrajo más la atención de Jack. Era de Edward sonriéndole a la cámara, sosteniendo a un bebé envuelto en una manta verde pequeña. Miró de nuevo a Edward y señaló la foto.

―¿Ese soy yo?

Edward sonrió tristemente.

―Sí, ese eres tú. Fue el día que te trajimos a casa del hospital. Naciste el Viernes Santo, así que nos dejaron llevarte a casa el domingo de Pascua.

Bella miró por encima del hombro para mirar a Jack, quien extendió la mano para rozar sus dedos por la foto.

―Te ves muy feliz ―dijo en voz baja.

―Por supuesto que estaba feliz, Jack. Eras lo mejor que alguna vez me pasó. Te amé desde el momento en que puse los ojos sobre ti por primera vez.

Jack miró la cara de su padre, con sus propios ojos húmedos con lágrimas.

―No. ―Jack tragó y parpadeó antes de que pudiera continuar su pregunta―. Quiero decir, ¿te hizo sentir triste ver estas fotos todos los días y saber que me fui?

Edward tomó una respiración profunda y la dejó salir con un suspiro.

―No voy a mentir. Dolía cada día, cada vez que levantaba la vista y veía una de tus fotos. Pero también me ayudó a mantenerme fuerte. Sabía sin lugar a dudas que te vería de nuevo algún día. No importaba si era durante esta vida o después, sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Edward extendió los brazos y abrazó fuerte a Jack una vez más. Esta vez, Bella no pudo apartar los ojos. Sintió su corazón hincharse en su pecho y se preguntó brevemente si su corazón estaba a salvo de Edward Cullen y si quería que lo estuviera o no. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba con él, aprendía más sobre este hombre asombroso. A veces él parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Se compusieron, y Edward recogió los archivos que iba a llevar consigo. Se levantó de su silla y señaló hacia la puerta.

―¿Preparado para divertirte un poco?

Jack asintió rápidamente y buscó la mano de Edward mientras caminaban hacia la puerta. Bella sintió una punzada pequeña de dolor y se sintió un poco excluida. Tomó una respiración profunda por la nariz y los siguió en silencio. Se dijo que debía estar feliz porque estuvieran uniéndose. Necesitaban momentos como éste para llenar el vacío que habían producido los últimos cinco años. Por mucho que se decía que se tranquilizara, un sentimiento de soledad se instaló en su corazón. Jack siempre fue de él para comenzar, pensó con tristeza.

Jack de repente giró la cabeza, la miró directamente y sonrió. Tendió la otra mano para que ella la tomara y eso fue todo lo que tomó para calmar sus inseguridades. Ella suspiró y mentalmente se reprendió por estar celosa de su conexión. El corazón de Jack tenía más que espacio suficiente para amarlos a los dos. Sus dedos tibios se entrelazaron con los de ella y sus palmas se presionaron una contra otra, dándole a Bella la sensación instantánea de estar en casa.

Cuando Edward extendió el brazo y abrió la puerta, un hombre alto, esbelto con cabello corto, rubio oscuro estaba allí. Le dio a Edward una sonrisa amistosa y estrechó su mano.

―E ―habló con un ligero acento inglés―, ¿qué tiene a todas las mujeres en esta oficina enardecidas hoy? ―Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia Jack y sonrió amablemente, antes de volver su mirada hacia Bella. Sus profundos ojos azul oscuro se ensancharon y sonrió de oreja a oreja―. Bueno, hola a ti, querida ―dijo con voz reverente. Miró de nuevo a Edward, todavía sonriendo―. ¿Quiénes son estos tesoros, amigo mío?

―Demetri, este es mi hijo, Jack, y su madre adoptiva, Bella. Jack, Bella, este es Demetri Martin, uno de los socios mayoritarios aquí.

―¿Ni de coña? ―preguntó Demetri, incrédulo. Extendió el brazo y despeinó el cabello de Jack―. He oído mucho de ti, pequeño... ¿Cómo ha ocurrido todo esto, E? ¿Cuándo lo averiguaste? ¿Pensé que éramos compañeros?

Edward sacudió la cabeza y rio.

―Es una larga historia, Tre. ¿Qué tal si vas a la casa para cenar una noche y nos ponemos al día?

Demetri volvió su sonrisa de megavatios hacia Bella de nuevo.

―¿Estarás ahí, preciosa?

Ella se sonrojó y asintió, no viendo cómo los ojos de Edward se entrecerraron hacia su amigo.

―Está bien, suficiente coqueteo ―dijo Edward bruscamente―, tenemos planes para la tarde.

Demetri miró a su amigo y levantó una ceja, antes de desviar con astucia su mirada hacia Bella de nuevo.

―Fue bueno conocerlos a los dos ―expresó mientras estrechaba la mano de Jack antes de alcanzar la de Bella y levantar sus nudillos hacia sus labios―. Definitivamente estaré aceptando la oferta de esa cena, E ―dijo antes de guiñarle a Bella y alejarse.

Jack tiró de la mano de Edward, lo cual lo interrumpió de su mirada fulminante como dagas en la espalda de Demetri. Miró a su hijo y su rostro se transformó de nuevo en una sonrisa y los tres caminaron de regreso al coche.

.

.

Tres horas más tarde, agotado y lleno de comida chatarra, Jack se dejó caer con despreocupación en una banca entre sus padres. Sus ojos se centraron en la gigantesca rueda de la fortuna y gimió.

―Oh, creo que voy a estar enfermo. ¿Por qué me dejaron comer tanto? ―se quejó con sus padres.

―Es culpa tuya. Te dije que te detengas, pero no escuchaste ―rio Bella. Miró su reloj y frunció los labios.

―¿Qué pasa, Bell? ―preguntó Edward. El corazón le dio un vuelco por el uso de su apodo. Ella le echó un vistazo y sonrió.

―El vuelo de Alice aterriza en menos de una hora. ¿Cómo te sentirías con venir a O'Hare con nosotros para conocerla? Jasper estará allí para recogerla, así que estaba pensando que tal vez todos podamos salir a cenar ―preguntó ella tentativamente.

Edward miró pensativamente hacia el agua por unos momentos antes de asentir y sonreírle.

―Seguro, me encantaría conocer a tus amigos.

―Oh, Dios, no hablen de comida ahora, ¿por favor? ―gruñó Jack. Bella rio de nuevo y se puso de pie. Se agachó y lo levantó. Pasó el brazo por su hombro y frotó su vientre con la otra mano.

―¿Tal vez la próxima vez te abstendrás de tratar de comer más que un hombre adulto?

Edward soltó una risita mientras los seguía. Bella vaciló cuando llegó al auto. Le echó un vistazo al rostro confuso de Edward y le tiró las llaves. Él las atrapó fácilmente y sonrió.

―¿De verdad? ¿Estás segura? ―preguntó emocionado. Ella asintió y se metió por la puerta del pasajero.

―Bueno, asumo que conoces por aquí mejor que yo ―dijo ella mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad. Él extendió la mano derecha y apretó una de las suyas. Sorprendida por el contacto, ella lo miró y le devolvió la sonrisa. Se sintió aturdida todo el viaje al aeropuerto cuando él nunca quitó su mano, excepto cuando la necesitaba para girar el volante, pero siempre volvía directo para sostener la suya.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto, Bella le mandó a Jasper un mensaje de texto para ver dónde estaba. Se dirigieron a su encuentro una vez que ella recibió su respuesta. Tan pronto como Jack vio a su tío, salió corriendo y se lanzó en sus brazos. Jasper rio y le dio vueltas al niño.

Bella le sonrió a Jack y alzó una ceja cuando ella y Edward los alcanzaron.

―El estómago no está doliéndote ahora, ¿o sí? ―preguntó ella sarcásticamente. Jack sonrió y se encogió de hombros sin compromisos.

Jasper se enderezó y le tendió la mano a Edward.

―Lamento no tener la oportunidad de presentarme ayer. Soy Jasper Whitlock. Me disculpo por simplemente irrumpir en tu casa así. No estaba pensando claramente.

Bella sonrió mientras veía el encanto y carisma de Jasper hacer sentir cómodo a Edward.

―También me disculpo. Me tomaste desprevenido y no fui de mucha ayuda al desaparecer.

Jack se acercó y se apoyó contra su madre mientras Jazz y Edward entablaban una conversación sobre qué, ella no tenía idea. Su atención estaba concentrada en donde su mejor amiga estaría emergiendo pronto. A pesar de que solo había sido unos días, extrañó a Alice como loca. Unos momentos después, la gente empezó a salir de la puerta de Seattle y Bella se puso de puntillas tratando de encontrar a Allie. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio un borrón pequeño de negro y rosa antes de ser tacleada por el costado. Tropezó ligeramente antes de enderezarse y sentir los brazos de Alice rodear su cintura.

Suspiró y abrazó a su mejor amiga. Cómo la chica podía moverse tan rápido en tacones altos todavía estaba más allá de ella.

―¡Oh, Bells! ¡Te he extrañado! ¡Siento no haber tenido la oportunidad de hablar mucho estos últimos días!

Bella se apartó y le sonrió a Alice. Estaba usando un vestido veraniego rosado y su cabello negro hasta el hombro estaba recogido hacia atrás con un clip.

Jasper tomó a Allie de los brazos y la besó profundamente. Alice miró hacia él y sonrió amplio. Le echó un vistazo a Edward y su boca tomó la forma de una "O" por un momento antes de sonreírle brillantemente. Se acercó y lo abrazó fuertemente.

―¡Tú debes ser Edward! ―exclamó Alice―. ¡Él se parece a ti! Es asombroso.

Edward sonrió y asintió.

―Sí, soy Edward, ¿y tú debes ser Alice? Es un placer conocerte. No he oído nada más que cosas buenas de ti. Por cierto, el rosa se ve deslumbrante en ti.

―Creo que este va a ser el comienzo de una hermosa amistad, Edward.

Ella enganchó un brazo a través del suyo y el otro a través del de Jack mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia la salida. Bella le echó un vistazo a Jazz, quien solo se encogió de hombros de regreso y tendió su brazo.

Bella rio y pasó el brazo a través del suyo mientras seguían a los dos Cullen, a quienes actualmente estaban hablándoles hasta por los codos.

* * *

 ***** International House of Pancakes, restaurante establecido en los Estados Unidos especializado en desayunos y que es propiedad de DineEquity.

*Muelle de 1010 m. en la costa de Chicago del lago Michigan.

* * *

¡HAKUNA MATATA, PARA USTEDES CHICAS!

Esta historia es definitivamente una de mis preferidas.

Cada actualización notamos cómo Edward y Bella se van conectando, además que los tres, incluido Jack, hacen un complemento perfecto. Esperemos que Ed no nos defraude. ;)

Alice sencillamente es fantástica y su percepción es única, le dijo a Edward que serán grandes amigos, podemos tomarlo como un guiño directo para las lectoras...

¿Ustedes qué creen?

Les agradecemos todos los RR y las invitamos a seguirnos con las otras traducciones y en nuestro grupo, siempre damos adelantos: EXCLUSIVOS.

 **Gracias por sus comentarios a:** solecitopucheta, isakristen, LOQUIBELL, cavendano13, Free Love Life, carolaaproboste v, AngieSCullen, Techu, Pam Malfoy Black, Merce, rosy canul, Pili, Yoliki, lauritacullenswan, jhanulita, lizdayanna, EmmaBe, Duende Cullen, Hanna D L, LicetSalvatore, rjnavajas, bellaliz, Cary, Marie Sellory, Mnica, Nadiia16, Sara, tulgarita, liduvina, Tata XOXO, terewee, Lady Grigori, conejoazul, Isabelle98, freedom2604, Brenda Cullenn y los Guest.

Nos leemos en los próximos capítulos.


	18. Capítulo 17

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **KitsuShel** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **KitsuShel** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Parachute**

 **By:** KitsuShel

 **Traducción:** Emotica G. W

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 17**

 **22 de junio de 2010**

La mañana siguiente fue un borrón frenético de actividad. Durante la cena del día anterior por la noche, Alice había decidido que el grupo debería dividirse en chicas y chicos al día siguiente por algo de tiempo de unión. Después de llamadas rápidas a Esme y Rose, todo estaba listo. Los hombres y Jack le echarían un vistazo al parque de patinetas y las jaulas de bateo, mientras que las mujeres tendrían un poco de tiempo en el spa y harían un poco de compras. Bella gimió internamente, pero siguió adelante porque le gustaba la idea de Alice conociendo a los Cullen.

Antes de bajar a desayunar, Bella tomó su teléfono para llamar a su padre. Había sido demasiado tarde para llamar cuando llegaron la noche anterior, así que asumió que lo haría ahora. Miró el reloj y vio que solo era alrededor de las 8:30 en Chicago, así que debería ser capaz de alcanzarlo antes de que se fuera a trabajar. Después de varios timbres, respondió una voz adormilada.

―¿Hola?

―¿Seth? ¿Qué estás haciendo levantado a las 6:30 de la mañana?

―Bueno, estaba durmiendo antes de que mi hermana molesta me despertara. ―Rio―. Buenos días, Bella, ¿todo está bien?

―Sí, todo está bien. Solo quería hablar con papá antes de que se fuera a trabajar.

―Seguro, seguro. Espera un segundo y le llevaré el teléfono.

Oyó arrastre de pies en el fondo y la apertura una puerta.

―¿Hey, Seth? ―preguntó ella.

―¿Sí?

―¿Qué es esto que oí acerca de ti dándole el número de Jake a chicas espeluznantes? Eso es muy jodido hermano.

―¡Esa pequeña rata! ―Rio Seth―. Era su número antiguo, fue lo único que se me ocurrió, sin pararme mucho a pensar. No soy tan imbécil para enviar a una chica a un posible violador, Bells.

Bella se encogió al escuchar la última parte de su frase. A pesar de que terminó y estaba en el pasado, ese día todavía aparecía en sus pesadillas de vez en cuando.

―¿Cómo sabía Jack que era el número de Jake de todos modos? Estaba preguntándome sobre eso.

―Oh, me preguntó si realmente le di mi número y dije que no. Cuando me preguntó de quién era, simplemente respondí sin pensar. Luego le expliqué que era algo estúpido de hacer y que nunca debería hacer algo como eso.

―Correcto, uh huh. ¿Vas a ser una mala influencia para mi hijo, Seth? ―bromeó ella.

―¿Quién, yo? Nah, sabes que soy casi perfecto.

Ella rio y sacudió la cabeza. Sonrió cuando escuchó a su padre hacer un comentario sobre lo perfecta que fue su boleta de exceso de velocidad la semana pasada.

―Oh, Seth, una pregunta más.

―Dispara.

―¿Por qué no me dijiste que Jake estaba fuera de la cárcel?

―Oh, mira la hora. De verdad necesito volver a mi sueño de belleza. ¡Te quiero, hermana! Aquí está Charlie.

Bella rodó los ojos por la rutina de esquivar-y-cubrir de Seth.

―Buenos días, nenita. ¿Todo está bien? ―preguntó Charlie con su voz ronca, pero cálida.

―Todo está bien, papá ―dijo en voz baja―. Pero quería hablar contigo sobre algo.

―¿Qué pasa, Bells? ¿Cómo puedo ayudar?

―Puedes empezar con decirme la verdad. ¿Cuándo salió de la cárcel Jake? ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?

―¿Cómo lo averiguaste? ¿Seth soltó la lengua?

―No, tú lo hiciste.

―No estoy siguiéndote ―dijo él con confusión.

―Jack mencionó que te oyó decirle a Sue eso antes de que nos fuéramos. ¿Puedes responderme, por favor? Merezco saber.

Charlie suspiró.

―Salió hace unos cuatro meses. Era un prisionero modelo y como era su primera vez, lo dejaron salir con libertad condicional. Billy se negó a dejarlo volver a casa, además de que no quería ningún problema conmigo, por lo que está en Olympia ahora. Tuve una pequeña charla con él y ha prometido alejarse de ti. Tengo algunas conexiones allá abajo que están manteniendo un ojo en él. No vi ningún motivo para preocuparte, nena.

Bella sintió un escalofrío correr por su columna ante la mención de Olimpia, pero lo empujó a un lado por ahora.

―Entiendo por qué lo hiciste, papá, pero eso era algo que realmente debí haber sabido.

―Tienes razón, debí haberte dicho. Lo siento, Bells. Solo estaba tratando de cuidarte ―respondió con tristeza.

―Lo sé, papá. Míralo de esta manera, al menos habría estado preparada y sabido alejarme de Olympia o sido más cuidadosa.

El último viaje a Olympia de Jack y ella hacía unos meses pasó por su cabeza. La sensación de ser observada a través de la ventana de la tienda y el destello de cabello negro que vio empezó a tener sentido y la enfrió hasta el alma. Tragó saliva e intentó no pensar en ello ahora.

―Te dejaré ir, papi. Hoy tenemos algunas salidas planeadas y tengo que empezar el día. ―Rio tontamente ella.

―Muy bien. Lo siento de nuevo, cariño. Dale un abrazo a Jack y dile que el abuelo dijo "hola." Los amo, chicos

―Le diré que te llame más tarde. También te amamos ―respondió Bella antes de colgar.

Respiró hondo y trató de aclarar sus pensamientos antes de despertar a Jack. Eso resultó ser discutible cuando de repente él voló a su habitación en pijama y su cabello de lado. Estaba sonriendo y sus ojos estaban amplios de alegría.

―Buenos días ahí, pequeñín. ―Rio ella.

―¡Hola, mamá! ¡Voy a ir al parque de patinetas hoy! ―prácticamente gritó él. Ella podía sentir la emoción vibrando de él.

Le devolvió la sonrisa y lo abrazó con fuerza.

―Seguro que vas. Asegúrate de no dejar que tu papá se rompa algo, ¿está bien?

Jack rio tontamente y asintió.

―Está bien, bajemos a comer algo de desayuno antes de que nos preparemos, ¿está bien? ¿Para qué estás de humor?

―¡Cereal está bien conmigo!

Él tomó su mano y caminaron silenciosamente hacia la cocina. Un poco más tarde, terminaron y limpiaron sus cuencos y cucharas. Cuando entraron en la sala de estar, Emmett y Edward estaban de pie al lado de la habitación en una discusión acalorada. Miró a Jack y le dio un codazo hacia las escaleras.

―¿Por qué no vas a prepararte?

Él miró de regreso a los dos hombres interrogativamente antes de sonreírle. Su felicidad por volver a su patineta estaba saliendo de él en olas. Asintió y salió corriendo por las escaleras. Bella volvió su atención hacia los hermanos, que ahora estaban en silencio y observándola. Cuando se encontró con los ojos de Edward, él sonrió y se acercó a ella.

―Buenos días, Bella.

―Buenos días, Edward. Hola, Emmett ―dijo suavemente.

―Hey ―respondió él algo a regañadientes. Ella sintió que se enfurecía, pero trató de evitarlo bromeando. Se volvió hacia Edward y sonrió.

―¿Estás seguro de que estás a la altura de esto, viejo? Jack probablemente te desgastará en una hora.

Él rio y sacudió la cabeza.

―Puedo estar fuera de práctica, pero estoy bastante seguro de que puedo mantener el ritmo de un niño de ocho años.

Ella se burló y rodó los ojos juguetonamente.

―Es ese tipo de actitud lo que te meterá en problemas, señor Cullen. Sé este tipo de cosas ―se burló ella mientras se golpetea la sien.

Bella rio alegremente durante sus bromas de ida y vuelta, pero notó la postura rígida de Emmett por el rabillo del ojo. Mordió su labio y decidió que no había tiempo como el presente para averiguar cuál era su problema. Miró al rostro de Edward y sonrió.

―¿Crees que podrías ir a ver a Jack, para asegurarte de que recuerde su casco y las almohadillas? Tiene una tendencia a olvidar las cosas cuando se emociona.

Edward asintió y sonrió antes de girar y subir las escaleras. Cuando estuvo fuera de vista, ella se giró para mirar a Emmett y puso las manos en las caderas.

―¿Cuál es tu problema?

―No sé de qué estás hablando ―respondió él con una voz tan en blanco como su rostro. Ella entrecerró los ojos y dio un paso hacia adelante, así no tendría que levantar la voz.

―Sí, sí lo haces. Quiero saber qué problema tienes conmigo, que te hace sentir la necesidad de mirar amenazadoramente mi nuca siempre que pienses que no estoy mirando. Muy pronto Edward o Jack van a notarlo también, y que me condenen si dejaré que eso suceda. Ambos ya han sido lastimados demasiado sin añadirte a la pila.

Emmett respiró hondo por la nariz y se inclinó hacia ella. Sus ojos brillaban de rabia.

―No sabes de qué diablos estás hablando, niñita. No sabes ―tragó con fuerza―, nada.

Ella enderezó su postura y lo fulminó con la mirada, decidida.

―Tienes razón, no sé qué te tiene tan molesto y no puedo arreglarlo a menos que me digas.

―No puedes hacer nada ―se burló él. Sus ojos se estrecharon y frunció los labios―. Pensándolo bien, hay una cosa que podrías hacer.

Ella se sorprendió ante la vehemencia en su voz.

―Vete de aquí y no vuelvas. Deja a mi sobrino aquí con su familia, a donde pertenece.

―¡Emmett!

Bella se giró cuando oyó el gruñido de Edward desde detrás de ella. Estaba de pie en el escalón inferior, mirando furiosamente a su hermano. Sintió una sensación de ardor en su estómago y se preguntó si había algo mal con ella al pensar que Edward se veía increíblemente caliente cuando se cabreaba.

―Edward, lo siento ―empezó a tartamudear―, no quise que...

Su mirada fija osciló hacia ella y su intensidad la cortó a mitad de frase. Su mirada fija se suavizó cuando los ojos de ella se abrieron. Él le dirigió una sonrisa triste y sacudió la cabeza.

―No ―empezó a decir él antes de hacer una pausa―. No te disculpes por defenderte. Él no tenía derecho a hablarte así.

Se volvió y miró furiosamente a Emmett de nuevo.

―Ella es la mamá de Jack, tanto como Esme es la nuestra. ¿Piensas menos de mí porque fui adoptado? Ella es parte de nuestra familia ahora y no hay nada que tú o cualquier otro pueda hacer para quitar eso. ¿No has pensado en lo que le haría a Jack si ella simplemente lo dejara aquí? Confía en mí, nadie quiere que Jack deje sus vistas de nuevo más que yo, pero a sus ojos, Bella es su mamá. Cualquiera con ojos puede ver eso. Obligarlos a separarse solo romperá su corazón. Ya ha pasado por más de lo que alguien debería tener con que lidiar, especialmente un niño. Por el amor de Dios, Em, ¿qué tengo que hacer para llegar hasta ti? Tienes que disculparte con ella. ¡Ahora mismo!

Emmett solo lo miró fijamente de modo inexpresivo, sin permitir que alguna emoción se refleje en su rostro.

―Discúlpate ―escupió Edward entre sus dientes cerrados.

Emmett la miró directo a los ojos y habló con el tono más sarcástico que ella alguna vez había escuchado.

―Lo siento por molestarte, Bella. Por favor, siéntete libre de llevarte a Jack en cualquier momento y romper todos nuestros corazones otra vez.

Bella jadeó y Edward dio un paso hacia Emmett. Ella puso su mano en su brazo para detenerlo y Edward la miró confundido.

―No pelees con tu hermano por mí, por favor.

La miró como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

―Mira, ¿confía en mí en esto? ¿Por favor?

Edward la miró cautelosamente y se alejó de Emmett, que solo se quedó allí, luciendo confundido.

Bella se volvió hacia él y suspiró.

―¿Podemos hablar en privado, por favor? Esta mierda necesita ser debatida antes de que pierda la cabeza.

Emmett entornó los ojos y asintió. Hizo un gesto hacia el estudio y Bella empezó a alejarse cuando sintió a Edward agarrar su brazo.

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ―preguntó en voz baja. Ella le sonrió ligeramente.

―Estoy intentando mejorar algunas relaciones. Ten fe.

Él empezó a pasar las manos por el cabello y a caminar de un lado a otro.

―Edward ―dijo ella calmadamente. Él levantó la mirada con ojos aterrados―. Tranquilo. Está bien.

Él respiró hondo y lo dejó salir lentamente.

―Simplemente no quiero que te lastime ―dijo él en voz baja―. Quiero decir, no te hará daño físicamente, eso no está en su naturaleza. Solo no lo quiero diciéndote cosas dañinas. Es bastante malo que yo lo hiciera cuando nos conocimos por primera vez, Bella. Solo, no puedo, no tengo las palabras.

Sus ojos imploraron los de ella por comprensión. Ella sonrió y se inclinó sobre los dedos de sus pies para besarlo en la mejilla.

―Estará bien, Edward. Soy una chica grande.

Ella se alejó de su cara aturdida y entró en el estudio con Emmett, que cerró la puerta firmemente detrás de él. Se volvió y la miró fijamente con ojos que finalmente estaban llenos de emoción. Pasó una mano por el cabello corto, de una manera extrañamente similar a su hermano.

―Lo siento ―dijo él ahogadamente. Unas lágrimas cayeron por su rostro y la ira de Bella de antes se fundió.

»Ella lo quebró. Le arrancó el corazón y perdió a su hijo. Nunca ha sido el mismo ―continuó tropezando con sus palabras, sus lágrimas corriendo por su rostro ahora.

»Yo era su padrino, me mantuve aparte y lo dejé casarse con esa perra. Todos sabíamos que ella era malvada, pero nadie quería hacerle daño. Incluso cuando ella no quiso tener nada que ver con Jack, todos nos mantuvimos aparte y no hicimos nada porque Edward estaba contento con eso. Su hijo era todo lo que necesitaba. Cuando Jack desapareció, una parte de él murió. Cualquiera que lo conocía desde antes podía verlo claro como el día. Fallé. Fallé como hermano y tío. Jodidamente fallé como ser humano.

Lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Bella, pero no pudo armarse de valor para interrumpirlo.

―Ha estado completamente cerrado por años. Ahora, tú entras campantemente y es como si los últimos cinco años nunca hubieran pasado. Es él mismo de nuevo. Y no es solo debido a Jack. Eres tú también. Está enamorándose de ti y vas a quebrarlo. Justo como ella lo hizo. Y no voy a ser capaz de mantenerme apartado y observar eso de nuevo. Simplemente no puedo ver que eso vuelva a suceder.

Sus ojos amplios, húmedos le rogaron a los de ella que entienda. Ella sintió que se le rompía el corazón y se acercó a donde él estaba apoyándose contra el escritorio. Colocó la cabeza sobre su pecho, sobre su corazón que palpitaba constantemente y cerró los ojos.

―No le haré daño, Em, lo prometo ―susurró ella―. Incluso cuando volvamos a casa al final del verano, no apartaré a Jack de ustedes. Ustedes siempre serán parte de su vida ―juró inflexiblemente. Emmett extendió los brazos y la rodeó con los brazos, apoyó la cabeza sobre la de ella y continuó llorando.

―He sido un imbécil y te debo una gran disculpa, Bella. Ed y Rosie han estado tratando de hacerme ver eso y me negué obstinadamente. Espero que puedas perdonarme algún día.

Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y suspiró.

―No voy a mentir, duele. Sobre todo porque no hice nada para merecerlo. Fue grosero, injusto y simplemente malo, Emmett. No puedo perdonarte de inmediato, pero dame un poco de tiempo, ¿está bien? Podemos avanzar desde aquí. Edward tenía razón, ahora somos familia. Familia significa que nadie se deja atrás, ni se olvida.

Emmett la apartó y la miró con sorpresa con el rostro manchado.

―¿En serio acabas de citarme a _Lilo y Stitch_? ―preguntó él incrédulo.

Bella se apartó de él para permitirle enderezarse.

―Soy mamá de un niño de ocho años. ¿Cuál es tu excusa para saber de qué era? ―Ella le guiñó un ojo y rio tontamente.

Él se ruborizó y sonrió.

―Me agradas, chica. Siento haber perdido tiempo en ver eso ―dijo él mientras golpeaba su hombro.

―Entonces ―dijo ella mientras caminaba hacia la puerta―, ¿estamos bien?

Él se detuvo y la miró seriamente antes de sonreír.

―Estamos bien.

Ella sonrió de regreso y encontró a Edward todavía caminando de un lado a otro en la sala de estar. Cuando él la vio, su alivio fue eminente en su cara.

―¿Estás bien?

Las palabras de Emmett se filtraron por su cabeza una vez más, mientras miraba a los ojos preocupados de Edward.

 _«Eres tú también, está enamorándose de ti...»_

Se preguntó si era realmente posible que ese hombre maravilloso estuviera viéndola de esa manera. Ciertamente sabía que estaba en peligro de enamorarse duro de él. ¿Él realmente podría estar sintiendo lo mismo?

―Sí, todo está bien. Te dije que estaría bien.

Ella sonrió y él suspiró. Buscó sus ojos para asegurarse de que ella estuviera diciendo la verdad. Satisfecho con lo que encontró, asintió.

―Voy a terminar de prepararme. ¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió y lo observó alejarse, con una última mirada de reojo hacia su hermano. Emmett la miró y rio suavemente.

―Te dije que lo tiene mal ―susurró él. El corazón de ella dio un vuelco y sintió que su cara se ruborizaba.

―Tengo que prepararme. ¿Dónde está Rose, por cierto?

Él se encogió de hombros con timidez.

―Estaba de mal humor esta mañana, así que no quiso ir en auto conmigo. Va a encontrarse con ustedes en el spa.

Bella sacudió la cabeza y palmeó su hombro.

―Buena suerte con eso, Em ―dijo mientras se dirigía hacia arriba por las escaleras.

.

.

Dos horas más tarde, Bella se encontraba en medio del mejor masaje de toda su vida. Esme estaba justo al lado de ella y los gemidos procedentes de esa mujer eran casi obscenos. Hubo unas cuantas veces cuando Bella podría haber reído tontamente si no hubiera estado haciendo los mismos ruidos. Alice y Rose estaban sentadas al otro lado de la habitación teniendo manicura y pedicura mientras charlaban como viejas amigas. Le calentó el corazón ver lo rápido que los Cullen habían aceptado a Alice y Jasper en su dinámica familiar.

Muy pronto, Esme y Bella intercambiaron lugares con las demás.

―Así que, Bella ―comenzó Esme mientras relajaba sus pies en el agua tibia―, ¿qué intenciones tienes con mi hijo?

―¿Qu-Qué quieres decir? ―tartamudeó ella.

Esme rio.

―Solo estoy tomándote el pelo, niña tonta. Aunque es bastante obvio que mi hijo y tú quedaron encantados uno con el otro. Le hace bien a mi corazón verlo volver a cobrar vida.

―Estoy segura de que todo tiene que ver con Jack volviendo a su vida, no yo.

Esme miró a la mujer más joven con cuidado por un momento.

―No puedes ver lo que todos los demás sí, cariño. Mientras que tener a Jack en su vida es una bendición por la que Edward había orado, tú eres la bendición por la que su madre oró antes de que perdiéramos a Jack.

―¿No entiendo? ―le preguntó ella a Esme, confundida.

―No es un gran secreto que a ninguno de nuestra familia le agrada particularmente Victoria. Solía esperar y pedirles a las estrellas que mi hijo encontrara el amor de su vida. Todos nosotros sabíamos que ella no lo era. Todos hicimos la vista gorda porque si Edward estaba feliz, no teníamos derecho a interferir.

―Huh ―pensó Bella―, Emmett me dijo algo similar esta mañana.

Esme levantó una ceja.

―No fue grosero contigo, ¿o sí? Él y yo tuvimos una larga charla el otro día sobre su comportamiento durante la barbacoa. Prometió que se comportaría.

Bella se sonrojó ligeramente. Él no merecía su protección, pero tampoco quería empezar ningún drama más, así que dijo una pequeña mentira blanca.

―Discutimos nuestras diferencias. Todo debería estar bien ahora.

Esme le sonrió ampliamente.

―Bien, bien. Me alegra oír eso.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, Alice y Rose se acercaron con lentitud y se dejaron caer en la silla a ambos lados de Bella y Esme.

―Entonces, Bells ―intervino Alice―, ¿qué está pasando contigo y Edward?

Bella dejó caer la cabeza contra la pared y gimió cuando Esme tuvo un ataque de risitas.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Alice―. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

―Yo… Yo acabo… Yo acabo... ―Esme se cortó jadeando para respirar entre risitas. Bella la enderezó de nuevo y se fulminó con la mirada a Esme.

―Esme había acaba de preguntarme cuáles eran mis intenciones con su hijo ―respondió Bella con sequedad.

Los ojos de Alice se agrandaron y Rose se unió inmediatamente a Esme. Alice sacudió la cabeza y dio unas palmadas a Bella en la espalda.

―Pobre Bella ―suspiró Alice antes de romperse en risitas con las demás.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco, pero no pudo mantener la sonrisa fuera de su rostro.

―¿Terminamos? Me muero de hambre ―dijo, tratando de cambiar de tema.

―Claro ―dijo Esme, todavía un poco sin aliento―. Podría comer.

Bella se levantó y se dirigió de regreso a los vestuarios, dejando atrás al trío de hienas.

.

.

Menos de una hora más tarde, los cuatro estaban sentados en una mesa en un restaurante agradable que Esme había alabado con entusiasmo. Habían acabado de hacer su pedido cuando Bella se dio cuenta de que una pareja mayor, alrededor de la edad de Esme, se fijó en su grupo. El hombre y la mujer hablaron en voz baja entre ellos, sin apartar los ojos de la mesa de Bella. La mujer asintió y la pareja se acercó caminando con vacilación.

―Buenas tardes, Esme ―habló suavemente el caballero apuesto.

Bella notó que los ojos de Rosalie se ensancharon y la postura de Esme se puso rígida. Alice le lanzó una mirada confusa y todo lo que Bella pudo hacer fue encogerse de hombros ligeramente.

Esme tomó un sorbo de su vaso de agua antes de que se volviera y le sonriera insípidamente a la pareja de pie a su lado izquierdo.

―Marcus, Diane ―dijo ella. El rostro del hombre cayó ligeramente por el tono frío de Esme.

―Esme, por favor ―dijo la mujer mientras ponía su mano sobre el brazo de su esposo.

Los ojos de Esme destellaron enfadados por un momento, antes de dirigir su mirada fija a Bella.

―Esto no es el momento ni el lugar para esta discusión ―habló ella con una calma inquietante.

―Pero Victoria...

Bella jadeó y cubrió su boca cuando Esme cortó a la mujer.

―No ―escupió Esme con rabia―. No empieces esta conversación ahora mismo. Te garantizo que terminará mal.

La mirada fija del hombre había caído sobre Bella cuando ella jadeó y continuó mirándola con curiosidad, como si la conociera de alguna parte. Sus ojos se encontraron con los azules de él y no pudo evitar caer en su calidez. Se preguntó brevemente si ese hombre guapo, de aspecto amable, podría haber engendrado al diablo en una persona pelirroja.

Él le sonrió amablemente antes de mirar de nuevo a Esme, que ahora estaba mirando de un lado a otro entre Marcus y Bella. Colocó la mano en la parte baja de la espalda de su esposa.

―Sentimos interrumpir su comida, señoras. Esme, hemos estado tratando de decir lo que tenemos que decir durante cinco años. Espero sinceramente que nos escuches en algún momento. ―Él inclinó la cabeza―. Tengan un buen día, damas.

Le lanzó una última mirada a Bella antes de sonreír para sí mismo y llevar a su esposa lejos.

Las cejas de Bella se juntaron mientras trataba de entender lo que acababa de suceder.

―¿Bella? ―la llamó Esme en voz baja. Su mirada fija se volvió hacia el rostro preocupado de la mujer mayor.

―¿Sí, Esme?

―¿Has conocido a Marcus antes?

―No. ―Bella negó con la cabeza―. Nunca he visto a ninguno de ellos antes. No sé de qué se trató eso.

―Estoy segura de que te diste cuenta rápidamente, pero esos eran los padres de Victoria. Bueno, Diane no merece eso de verdad. Marcus es el padre de Victoria. Di es su segunda esposa. Ella y yo éramos compañeras de cuarto de la universidad y mejores amigas. Hasta que Victoria enganchó sus garras en Edward. Las cosas se tensaron con ellos después de eso. No hemos hablado civilmente de verdad desde que Jack desapareció.

―¿La madre de Victoria aún está en Phoenix? ―preguntó Bella. Esme asintió tristemente.

―Sí, Millicent se mudó allí después de que se divorciara de Marcus y tomara la mitad de su dinero y a la hija de siete años. Victoria regresó corriendo a papi cuando tuvo dieciséis porque Millie había desperdiciado la mayor parte de sus ahorros.

Esme pasó la mano por sus labios mientras pensaba, antes de que dejara caer las manos en su regazo y sonriera.

―No nos preocupemos por eso ahora. Solo disfrutaremos nuestro almuerzo y luego hablaremos con nuestras otras mitades cuando lleguemos a casa, ¿está bien?

Bella no dejó de notar el guiño astuto y la mirada intencionada de Esme, aludiendo que Edward era suyo. Suspiró internamente y deseó que eso fuera realmente una posibilidad.

.

.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, los chicos ya estaban allí. Al entrar en el vestíbulo, oyeron una combinación de risas y maldiciones mezcladas con gemidos. La vista delante de ellas hizo que el corazón de Bella se detuviera. Edward estaba tendido en el sofá sosteniendo una gran bolsa de hielo en la cabeza, que oscurecía la mitad de su rostro. Las maldiciones y los gemidos estaban viniendo de él, mientras Carlisle y Emmett estaban riéndose.

Jasper y Jack estaban sentados en el sofá más pequeño, jugando un videojuego. Bella corrió rápidamente hacia el lado de Edward y se arrodilló junto a él. Extendió el brazo y movió suavemente el cabello de su frente. Él se tranquilizó inmediatamente y abrió el ojo que estaba visible. Trató de sonreír, pero parecía que le dolía. Ella le dirigió una mirada suave.

―¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó ella en voz baja.

Él apartó la bolsa y ella vio un moretón púrpura horrible en la parte superior de su mejilla y su ojo izquierdo. También había un corte pequeño en su labio inferior.

―Tuve una cita con el suelo ―dijo él, haciendo una mueca. Emmett golpeó su pierna y comenzó a reír de nuevo. Bella osciló su mirada fija hacia él y le dirigió una mirada mortal, la cual lo silenció inmediatamente.

―Maldición ―susurró Carlisle―, ella es buena.

―Sí, mamá puede ser aterradora cuando quiere serlo ―intervino Jack, sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla.

―Silencio, tú. ―Ella se rio ligeramente―. Jack, ¿qué le pasó a tu padre?

―Estaba tratando de hacer un kickflip* y cayó de cara.

Bella miró a Edward, que se veía completamente mortificado. Su corazón se derritió y se inclinó para besar su frente.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó ella.

―¿Aparte de mi ego destruido? Unos cuantos moretones. Me curaré.

Sus ojos se trabaron con los de ella y ella sintió calor viajar del cuello hasta el pecho.

―Ahem… ―alguien aclaró su garganta. Bella y Edward levantaron la mirada para encontrar a todo el mundo, aparte de Jack y Jasper, mirándolos fijamente.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Edward.

Esme captó la mirada fija de Bella y articuló las palabras "te lo dije".

Bella puso los ojos en blanco y apartó la vista rápidamente. Edward se movió y dio unas palmaditas para que se sentara a su lado. Ella se sentó cuidadosamente junto a él mientras las demás se sentaban cerca de sus maridos. Lo miró y suspiró.

―Nos encontramos a algunas personas en el almuerzo de hoy que molestaron a tu mamá ―dijo ella en voz baja.

Edward rápidamente miró a Esme.

―¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién fue?

Esme sonrió tristemente.

―Marcus y Diane.

Edward se incorporó e hizo una mueca.

―¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Qué diablos querían? Mierda, ¿preguntaron por Jack?

El teléfono de Bella empezó a sonar con un número desconocido, así que se excusó y salió al patio para atender la llamada.

―¿Hola?

―¿Hola, señorita Swan? ―preguntó una voz profunda, pero musical.

―Sí, habla ella. ¿Puedo ayudarle?

―Lo espero sinceramente. Nos conocimos hoy más temprano. Mi nombre es Marcus Preston, y tengo una proposición para usted.

* * *

 _*Kickflip:_ _Maniobra en la cual la tabla es manipulada por los pies durante un salto para que gire de costado en 360° antes de aterrizar._

* * *

 _Oh… oh… oh… ¡No nos maten por este final! Recuerden que es la autora la que lo decidió :P_

 _¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? La charla con Emmett, día de chicas y de chicos, Edward se lastimó y esa reacción de Bella cuando lo vio… ¿ya no se puede negar la atracción entre estos dos? ¡Y el final! ¿Qué creen que quiera Marcus Preston? ¿Sabrá de Jack?_

 _¡Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, alertas y favoritos! Nos hacen muy felices._

 _ **Gracias a:**_ cavendano13, LicetSalvatore, carolaaproboste.v, rosy canul, Pili, Meli A, lizdayanna, terewee, Yoliki, somas, Isabelle98, Pam Malfoy Black, Adriu, Sully YM, jupy, Noelia, rjnavajas, JeiRaawr, debynoe, lauritacullenswan, Klara Anastacia Cullen, LOQUIBELL, saraipineda44, solecitopucheta, patymdn, Marie Sellory, Tata XOXO, soledadcullen, Sara, Merce, bellaliz, Brenda Cullenn, crysty Katy, Hanna D. L, Melany, freedom2604, tulgarita, Cary, GLORIACULLEN y nydiac10.

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	19. Capítulo 18

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **KitsuShel** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **KitsuShel** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Parachute**

 **By:** KitsuShel

 **Traducción:** Flor Carrizo

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 18**

—¿Cómo consiguió mi número?

— _Su editorial, mi querida._

Incluso aunque él no podía verla, ella sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado en confusión.

—Espere, espere… ¿Cómo sabe usted quién soy? —preguntó confundida.

— _Isabella…_ —comenzó él—. _¿Puedo llamarte Isabella?_

—Seguro, como usted quiera —replicó. Marcus se rio ligeramente.

— _¿No creerás que Esme es la única que trabaja con Tesoros Perdidos? Te reconocí casi inmediatamente cuando estabas almorzando hoy más temprano, así que llamé y hablé con un conocido, Brian Murray, para saber más sobre tu estancia en Chicago y sobre cómo podría ponerme en contacto contigo para hacerte una propuesta de negocios. Tal vez no conozcas el nombre, pero él es el presidente de HarperCollins. Él estaba muy interesado en lo que tengo que ofrecer._

—¿En serio? ¿Y ellos solo le dieron mi número privado? —preguntó incrédula.

— _Bueno, no fue así de fácil._ —Él se rio entre dientes— _. Tuve que llamar para pedir un par de favores y tener una charla con un interno que trabaja para la señora Denali para conseguir tu número. Valió la pena._

—Eso es un poco perturbador, señor Preston. No puedo, por mi vida, entender por qué necesitaría hablar conmigo directamente. Tanya maneja todas las cuestiones de prensa y publicidad.

— _Mmmm… aunque esta es una propuesta de negocios, también incluye un tema personal. Apreciaría si podemos encontrarnos en persona para sentarnos y discutirlo en profundidad. ¿Tal vez un café?_

Bella tomó un respiro profundo y sintió como su ceño se fruncía mientras pensaba. Ella se preguntaba de qué se trataba ese tema personal. ¿Él sabía sobre Jack? Realmente no pensaba que su tono de voz transmitiera esa idea. Suponía que tenía más que ver con usarla para limar asperezas con Esme, pero no estaba completamente segura.

—¿Esto tiene algo que ver con su relación con Esme? Lo siento, pero no seré utilizada como un peón de ninguna manera, señor Preston.

— _Isabella, es Marcus, por favor. No tengo deseos de utilizarla como un peón de ninguna forma, querida, pero sí, el tema personal de este negocio también afecta a Esme y su familia. Realmente me sentiría más cómodo discutiendo esto en persona. Por favor, ¿podría encontrarse conmigo y estaría feliz de contarle cada detalle de mi proposición?_

Bella suspiró, sintiendo como se relajaba. Ella estaba bastante segura de que esto no tenía nada que ver con Jack. Su floreciente curiosidad surgió sobre su sentido común.

—Está bien, creo que es posible.

— _Entonces, ¿te encontrarás conmigo? ¿El viernes?_ —preguntó, sonando esperanzado.

Bella tragó y cerró los ojos, dejando atrás sus miedos e inseguridades para responder su pregunta.

—Sí, me encontraré con usted.

— _Hay una cafetería en el_ _Drake Hotel_ _, llamada Lavazza. ¿Las dos de la tarde suena bien para ti?_

—Seguro, estaré ahí entonces.

— _Gracias, señora Swan, no se arrepentirá._

—Espero que no —susurró para sí misma después de colgar.

Ella se paró en silencio, mirando el paisaje antes de tomar una respiración profunda y marcar el teléfono.

— _Háblame, nena_ —contestó una voz femenina ligeramente ronca.

—Oye, Tahn, necesito un consejo. —Bella suspiró.

— _Guau, tu tono de voz suena serio. ¿El papá sexy te está haciendo pasar un tiempo_ _duro_ _otra vez? Quiero decir, solo con ver sus fotos, nena, él puede darme duro cualquier día._

Bella sacudió la cabeza y rio suavemente ante el comentario de mal gusto de Tanya.

—No, no es él. En realidad es su exsuegro, Marcus Preston.

Ella le explicó a Tanya sobre el encuentro con los Preston en el almuerzo y el resentimiento entre ellos y los Cullen. Cuando terminó diciéndole sobre la conversación telefónica que había terminado recién, Tanya estaba furiosa.

— _Así que, ¿estás diciéndome que tengo alguien que me apuñaló por la espalda trabajando como interno? Esa mierda no está bien. Dar información personal de un autor es claramente un incumplimiento de la confidencialidad. Confía en mí, Bella, descubriré quién fue y patearé su trasero._

—No te dije que despidieras a nadie, Tanya. Me siento mal ahora —gimoteó Bella ligeramente.

— _Bueno, mierda. Si rompes las reglas, eres castigado. ¿Qué si le vendía tu número o el de alguien más a un psicópata? No tienen derecho a hacer eso. Fin de la discusión_ —declaró Tanya con determinación—. _Eres demasiado buena para tu propio bien, Bella. Juro que a veces no tienes sentido._

Bella se encogió ante la brusquedad de su amiga, pero sabiendo que solo era la forma de ser de Tanya, se lo tomó con tranquilidad.

—Bien, considéralo terminado. Ahora, ¿qué debería hacer con esta situación en la que me encuentro? No quiero mentirle a nadie, pero tampoco quiero decirles hasta que sepa toda la historia. ¿Cómo puedo salir de eso y no ser la mala?

Tanya suspiró y tarareó.

— _Bueno, para empezar, me aseguraría de decirle a Alice y a Jasper._

—Ya estaba planeando eso. Tal vez sea ingenua a veces, pero no soy tan estúpida como para meterme en esto sin un respaldo. He aprendido de mis acciones anteriores. Jasper me cortaría la cabeza. —Bella hizo una mueca.

— _Está bien, entonces. Yo los llevaría contigo y los sentaría a un poco de distancia de ti, pero a plena vista, solo en caso de que el abuelo intente algo sombrío. No suena como algo horrible, pero sabes que me gusta mantener cubiertas todas las bases. Voy a ver qué información puedo averiguar. Tal vez puedo descubrir qué le ofreció el señor Preston a Brian. Tal vez_ _él_ _necesita un riñón o algo así._

Bella rio.

— _Creo que eso estará bien, chica._ —Tanya suspiró—. _Aunque me aseguraría de decirle a PS cuando termines. No quieres que él piense que estás escondiéndole algo o siendo sospechosa. Eso podría volverse en tu contra a largo plazo._

—¿PS? —preguntó Bella.

— _La abreviatura para papi sexi. Dios, te extraño. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Maldito trabajo que me tiene yendo y viniendo. Creo que estaré pronto por Chi-Town para una cita. ¿Vas a pasar un buen rato con una chica, BellaBee?_

—Veré qué puedo hacer, Tahn. También te extraño. —Bella suspiró.

— _Bien, te dejaré ir. Tengo un interno al que perseguir. Dale a Jackie un beso por mí y dile que la tía Tanya dice hola, ¿está bien?_

—Seguro, seguro. Será extra baboso. —Bella se rio.

— _¡Esa es mi chica! ¡Hasta luego, nena!_

—Chau, Tanya.

Bella cerró su teléfono y se apoyó contra la barandilla del patio. Trataría de hablar con Alice y Jasper antes de que se fueran y les dejaría saber lo que estaba pasando. En su mente continuaban girando pensamientos, preguntándose qué era lo que Marcus Preston necesitaba de ella.

.

.

Los próximos días fueron un borrón de salidas en grupo y visitar varios lugares en Chicago. Edward todavía estaba un poco dolorido de su caída del martes, así que ellos calmaron sus actividades. Emmett y Carlisle continuaron molestándolo sin piedad, mientras Jack expresaba su orgullo por el hecho de que lo había intentado. Eran esas palabras las que hacían que las molestias y dolores valieran la pena.

Bella se las arregló para apartar a Alice y Jasper antes de que se fueran y darles un breve resumen y lo hablaron con más detalles por teléfono al día siguiente. A Alice se le ocurrió la idea de que Jasper podía quedarse cerca mientras Bella y Alice iban a Lavazza. Por una vez Jasper estuvo de acuerdo con una de las ideas de Bella. Él también pensaba que descubrir qué quería Marcus antes de molestar a los demás era una buena idea. La noche del jueves, Alice compartió que pensaba que sería mejor si le pedían a Rosalie que fuera con ellos. No solo atenuaría cualquier sospecha de la familia, sino que tener a un Cullen ahí también funcionaría a favor de Bella si alguien se enojaba porque ella no les contó antes.

Bella le contó a Rosalie sus planes durante el viaje para recoger a Jazz y Allie de su hotel, que no estaba muy lejos de The Drake. Rosalie estaba un poco molesta porque Bella no mencionó el plan antes, pero entendió las razones detrás de eso. Rose también le dejó saber que ella la apoyaría si lo necesitaba cuando le contara al resto de la familia lo que había pasado.

Las tres mujeres entraron en la cafetería justo antes de las dos y notaron que Marcus ya estaba sentado allí, esperando a Bella. Él alzó las cejas cuando notó que sus amigas estaban con ella. Alice y Rose se sentaron al otro lado de la habitación, dándole privacidad a Bella, pero también quedándose en la línea de visión. Cuando Bella se acercó a la mesa, Marcus se paró y sacó la silla para ella.

—Gracias —dijo ella en voz baja.

—Veo que trajiste refuerzos contigo. Muy inteligente —remarcó.

—¿Está sugiriendo que los refuerzos son necesarios? Eso no inspira mucha confianza respecto a esta reunión, señor.

Bella se tiró para atrás en su silla y no pudo contener la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Marcus le sonrió cálidamente y ella pudo sentir como sus defensas bajaban.

—No, para nada, mi querida. Solo pienso que ese fue un movimiento inteligente. Siempre deberías estar preparada cuando te enfrentas a una situación desconocida. Mi ya alto respeto hacia ti ha aumentado exponencialmente. Sin embargo, puedo asegurarte que tus amigas no son necesarias en este caso, pero estoy feliz de ver que te apoyan.

Ella se mordió el labio, estudiándolo cuidadosamente. Su cabello plateado estaba corto y sus ojos eran de color azul. Tenía arrugas alrededor de sus ojos y una sonrisa amable. Ella suspiró y junto sus manos sobre la mesa.

—Está bien, vayamos a los negocios entonces. ¿Qué quiere de mí?

Él sonrió de manera brillante.

—¿Directo a los negocios? ¿Por qué eso no me sorprende? —Se calló por un momento antes de continuar—. Celebraré una gala de caridad aquí en Chicago, en beneficio de Tesoros perdidos. Necesitaría tu ayuda para organizar lo que tiene que ver con la publicidad, incluyendo el uso de tu nombre y una sesión de fotos.

—No entiendo por qué tenía que hablarlo conmigo directamente. Tanya maneja todos los comunicados de prensa y cosas de ese estilo. —Bella le dio una mirada confundida. Marcus juntó sus manos y descansó su barbilla sobre ellas.

—No sé cuánto sabes de mis lazos familiares con Esme, pero compartimos un nieto, que ha estado perdido por cinco años. Mi hija, Victoria, estuvo casada con el hijo de Esme, Edward. El divorcio fue complicado y doloroso, ya que ellos estaban lidiando con la pérdida de su hijo. Las conductas infantiles de Victoria hicieron todo peor. Ella era mimada y tuvo, ahem, problemas. Cuando todo terminó y las cosas se calmaron, Esme puso la culpa por las acciones de Victoria sobre mis hombros por consentirla por tanto tiempo. Estos años que pasaron fueron difíciles, no solo tuve que lidiar con la pérdida de mi único nieto, sino también con la de amigos cercanos de la familia, Esme y Carlisle. Diane tenía el corazón roto porque Esme la rechazó, aunque ella no tenía nada que ver con la situación, solo la culpa por asociación. He visto a mi esposa sufrir sin su mejor amiga por mucho tiempo y creo que tú podrías darme la oportunidad de tratar de hacer las paces.

Bella entrecerró los ojos.

—Así que está planeando usarme —acusó.

Marcus suspiró.

—No, Isabella, quiero usar la gala como un medio para un fin. Tú solo eres parte del viaje.

Él le sonrió de forma triste a ella. Por alguna razón, Bella le creía cada palabra que había dicho. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No veo cómo algo de eso ayudaría. Si ella no le dio ni la hora unos días atrás, ¿qué le hace pensar que cambiará de idea ahora?

—Le pediré públicamente que sea co-anfitriona del evento conmigo. Se verá forzada a aceptar y así tendrá que pasar tiempo con nosotros. No pensé el resto todavía. —Él la miró con una adorable mirada confundida, una que ella había visto en Jack muchas veces.

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—Por mucho que lo sienta por usted, Marcus, no puedo traicionar a Esme de esa forma. Tan pronto como tenga oportunidad le contaré todo sobre esta reunión. Quiero que sea consciente de que no permitiré que ella sea tomada por sorpresa. Dicho eso, Tesoros Perdidos significa el mundo para mí y haré todo lo que pueda para ayudarlo para que su gala sea un éxito.

Marcus bajó sus manos a su regazo y le dio una sonrisa serena.

—No esperaba nada menos, Isabella. Que Esme esté advertida con anticipación no cambiará el curso de mis acciones. Esta mezquindad ha durado mucho tiempo. Es hora de que hagamos las paces.

—Tengo una pregunta, Marcus. ¿Cómo convenció al señor Murray de agregar esta gala a mi calendario? Se supone que no estoy disponible.

Él le dio una mirada avergonzada y metió la mano dentro del bolsillo de su traje.

—Le prometí esto —dijo mientras deslizaba un pedazo de papel doblado sobre la mesa hacia ella. Ella lo desdobló para encontrarse con un cheque por quinientos mil dólares para la Fundación Tesoros perdidos—. Además de otros quinientos mil en la gala.

Los ojos de Bella se ampliaron y lo miró con sorpresa.

—¿Un millón de dólares? ¿Está donando un millón de dólares a Tesoros Perdidos?

Él asintió y sus ojos brillaron ligeramente con lágrimas no derramadas.

—Dono una gran suma todos los años y no puedo pensar en una causa más digna. Si usted y esta gala también me ayudan a sanar viejas heridas, entonces es un pequeño precio a pagar.

Bella suspiró y se preguntó brevemente cómo demonios iba a decirle esto a Esme y no causar la tercera guerra mundial.

Marcus miró su reloj y sonrió.

—Esto ha sido esclarecedor, señorita Swan, pero necesito irme pronto para recoger a mi hija del aeropuerto.

Los ojos de Bella se ampliaron.

—¿Victoria?

Marcus negó con la cabeza.

—No he hablado con ella en casi dos años. Lo último que supe fue que entró en rehabilitación cerca de su madre en Phoenix. Estoy hablando de mi hija menor, Irina. Ella es mi hija y de Diane. Es exactamente lo opuesto a Victoria en todos los sentidos. Me siento terrible pensándolo a veces, pero ella es la hija buena. Victoria siempre fue una chica problemática y es cierto que lo hice peor consintiéndola para compensar mi ausencia en su vida.

Él suspiró y le dio a ella una sonrisa triste.

—Tienes un hijo, ¿no, Bella? —preguntó y ella solo pudo asentir lentamente.

Marcus se paró y tomó su mano.

—Valora el tiempo que pasas con él y nunca des un momento por sentado.

Él dejó un beso gentil sobre sus dedos y se alejó de la mesa.

—Fue un placer, señorita Swan. Estoy ansioso por trabajar con usted.

Él le sonrió una última vez, una sonrisa amable, antes de dejar la cafetería. Ella casi no tuvo tiempo de digerir lo que había pasado antes de que Rose y Alice se acercaran a ella con un millón de preguntas. Después pasaron otra hora en la cafetería, especulando y trazando un plan de juego, el consenso general fue primero contarle las novedades a Edward y después a Esme.

Alice se levantó y sonrió.

—¿Sabes qué necesitas, Bella? —preguntó entusiasmada.

—Oh, no —gruñó Bella—. ¿Ahora que, Al?

Alice intercambió una mirada maliciosa con Rose y ellas empujaron a Bella fuera de la cafetería.

—En serio, ¿a dónde estamos yendo, chicas? No estoy de humor para sorpresas. Solo quiero ir a casa y acurrucarme con Jack.

—Será rápido, lo prometo. —Rose sonrió—. Solo necesitamos hacer una rápida parada.

Una hora después, las chicas dejaban Victoria's Secret con una bolsa cada una. Por primera vez, Bella estaba emocionada por lo que había comprado.

.

.

Más tarde esa noche, después de que Esme y Carlisle se fueron a la cama, Jack se acurrucó con Bella en el sofá frente a Edward, que estaba apoyado sobre una pila de almohadas. Ella pasó su mano distraídamente por el cabello del chico y él tarareó un sonido feliz. Ella escuchó una suave risa venir desde Edward y miró hacia arriba para ver que él les estaba sonriendo con adoración a ella y a Jack.

 _«¿Vale la pena?»_ pensó ella. _«¿Enamorarme de él vale el corazón roto que obtendré al final del verano?»_

Los ojos de él se movieron hacia los de ella y le dirigió una sonrisa brillante que la hizo dejar de respirar.

Una mejor pregunta sería si era posible evitar que pasara.

Después de unos minutos, Jack se durmió. Bella se movió hacia donde estaba Edward y suspiró. Él la miró interrogante.

—¿Qué pasa, Bella? Luces como si tuvieras muchas cosas en tu mente.

Ella suspiró y asintió.

—Necesito decirte algo, pero tengo miedo de que te enojes conmigo.

Su frente se arrugó y él inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Ahora estoy intrigado. —Él le dio una sonrisa vacilante, obviamente preparándose para lo peor.

Ella tomó una respiración profunda y la dejó salir lentamente antes de continuar.

—Hoy tomé un café con Marcus Preston.

Los ojos de Edward se ampliaron y su boca se abrió por la sorpresa. Él se recuperó rápidamente y estrechó los ojos con ira brillando en la superficie.

—Continúa, por favor. Necesito escuchar la historia detrás de esto —dijo, su voz temblando ligeramente.

—Él me llamó el martes. ¿Recuerdas la llamada que tomé afuera?

Edward asintió lentamente, sin apartar los ojos de ella.

»Dijo que tenía una proposición de negocios para mí que involucraba a la Fundación Tesoros Perdidos. Él ya había llamado y hablado con el presidente de mi editorial para obtener la aprobación del proyecto, así que estaba atrapada entre la espada y la pared. Sobornó a alguien para que le diera mi número de teléfono y así me contactó para preguntarme si podía encontrarme con él en algún lugar para tomar un café y podríamos entrar en detalles. No quería involucrar a ninguno de ustedes todavía, quería esperar y ver qué pretendía.

Ella observó como su nuez de Adam se movía mientras tragaba.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó—. ¿Qué quiere?

—¿Realmente? Él quiere acercarse a tu madre porque él y Diane la extrañan.

Edward se mofó y rodó los ojos.

—¿Entonces? ¿Dejarás que él te use para conseguir eso? —preguntó enojado.

Ella estrechó los ojos hacia él.

—Nadie me está usando. Gracias a que Marcus hizo un trato con el señor Murray, estoy obligada a ayudarlo. Él quiere organizar una recaudación de fondos para Tesoros Perdidos en honor a su nieto. Él espera no solo crear consciencia y recaudar para la Fundación, sino que ayude a reparar los lazos con Esme. Él quiere pedirle que sea anfitriona del evento con él.

Edward frunció los labios mientras pensaba.

—¿Le dijiste que eres la mamá de Jack?

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—No, no quería tomar esa decisión sin ti.

—¿Pero fuiste y te encontraste con él sin decirme? —preguntó sarcásticamente.

Ella suspiró.

—Ya te dije que eran negocios. Y te lo estoy diciendo ahora porque esta es la primera oportunidad que tenemos de estar solos hoy. Por favor no te enojes por esto. No quise hacer ningún daño.

Él suspiró y sus ojos se suavizaron.

—Sabes le traerá consecuencias eventualmente. No quiero tener que lidiar con eso cuando pase. —Él suspiró.

Bella lo observó tranquilamente.

—¿Por qué? Él luce como un hombre bueno. Quiero decir, por lo que vi, hizo un mal trabajo criando a su hija pero no es del todo culpable por eso, ¿no? ¿Hay alguna otra pieza del rompecabezas que no conozco?

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—No realmente. Solo hubo tanto rencor y calumnias durante el divorcio. Yo tenía mis demandas y Victoria las suyas. Ninguno de nosotros dio un paso atrás o se comprometió. Marcus sabía que lo que ella hacía estaba mal pero la apoyó y le pagó los mejores abogados que el dinero puede pagar. Eso terminó costándole mucho a nuestra familia, financiera y emocionalmente, sacarla de nuestras vidas. Mi mamá no olvida o perdona eso y realmente no puedo culparla.

—Él la mencionó en la conversación y casi me da un ataque. —Ella se rio ligeramente, tratando de romper la tensión—. Aparentemente él cortó todos los lazos con ella y no han hablado en dos años.

Ella levantó la mirada y vio la sorpresa escrita en toda la cara de él.

—Huh —murmuró él—. Supongo que finalmente tuvo suficiente de ella.

Bella se acercó y tomó su mano. Sus miradas se encontraron y ella le sonrió.

—Sé que los lastimó, pero ¿no crees que tal vez él tiene razón? ¿Que tal vez es tiempo de sanar las heridas que todavía están ahí, bajo la superficie?

Su otra mano acarició el cabello de Jack, ella miró hacia él y suspiró. Cuando miró hacia arriba otra vez, Edward estaba estudiando sus manos unidas.

—Tal vez tienes razón —dijo suavemente—. Tener a Jack de vuelta en nuestras vidas, que te haya traído con él, me hace creer en los milagros. —Él sonrió suavemente y sacudió la cabeza—. Definitivamente no será de repente, pero podemos tratar.

Bella sonrió brillantemente y apretó su mano, feliz de que estuvieran un paso más cerca de curar las viejas heridas completamente.

Edward le sonrió e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella.

—Tú serás la que se lo dirá a mi madre.

Bella se rio y le tiró una almohada, tratando de no despertar a Jack. Edward se rio en voz alta y después cubrió su boca rápidamente cuando Jack se movió.

—Huh, tal vez deberíamos llevarlo a la cama —dijo él tranquilamente, mientras se paraba. Puso sus brazos bajo el chico y fácilmente lo levantó. Él subió las escaleras y se dirigió hacia su habitación.

Bella suspiró y se inclinó para meterlo en la cama.

—Recuerdo cuando eso solía ser más fácil.

Ella se enderezó y notó la mirada triste en la cara de él. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y apoyó una mano en el brazo de él.

—Oye, lo siento. No quería recordarte todo y hacerte sentir triste.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—No, no te disculpes. Tomará algo de tiempo, pero sanará. Quiero decir, no lo superaré completamente, pero un día seré capaz de escucharte hablar sobre los años que me perdí y estaré bien. Quiero saber todo lo que me perdí, realmente lo quiero. Solo duele, ¿sabes?

—Me siento muy egoísta a veces, considerando lo que perdiste, pero no puedo desear que nunca hubiera pasado. Él es mi vida entera —susurró, mirando hacia abajo al niño dormido.

Edward tomó la mano de ella y la guió fuera de la habitación y hacia la de ella.

—Buenas noches, Bella —dijo mientras él la atrapaba en un abrazo cálido. Ella apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de él y respiró profundamente. Ella lo abrazó fuertemente antes de dejarlo ir.

—Buenas noches, Edward —susurró en respuesta y después lo observó girarse para subir las escaleras hacia su habitación. Ella se apoyó sobre el umbral de la puerta y sonrió, antes de entrar en su cuarto para pasar la noche.

* * *

¡UF! ¡Por Jebus! Qué susto nos hizo pegar el señor Preston... Pero igual todavía faltan temas por cerrar.

Edward y Bella cada vez más cerca (¿no son lindos?). Esta vez extrañé a mi adorado Jack, pero sabemos que sirven para ir cerrando historias.

¿Quién no ama a PS? Tanya sabe ;)

Ohhhhhhh, por cierto, ¿qué creen que hará Esme? ¡Esa mujer es ruda!

 **Gracias por sus comentarios a:** lauritacullenswan, ariyasy, LicetSalvatore, Yoliki, Kjmima, cavendano13, solecitopucheta, jhanulita, somas, soledadcullen, Pam Malfoy Black, lizdayanna, Noelia, Pili, rosy canul, GLORIACULLEN, jupy, debynoe, LOQUIBELL, saraipineda44, Tata XOXO, terewee, Isabelle98, crysty Katy, aliceforever85, Merce, Sara, nydiac10, Adriu, Sully YM, Brenda Cullenn, Natalia MerVel, Cary, javierashTY, LucyGomez y freedom2604.

¡Nos leemos en la próxima actualización!


	20. Capítulo 19

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **KitsuShel** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **KitsuShel** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Parachute**

 **By:** KitsuShel

 **Traducción:** Flor Carrizo

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 19**

 _ **26 de junio de 2010**_

Bella y Edward se sentaron frente a Esme, quien estaba sentada detrás del escritorio en el estudio de los Cullen. La mujer mayor tenía los labios fruncidos. Su mirada se detuvo en Bella por un momento, antes de girarse hacia su hijo.

—¿Y tú crees que es una buena idea? —le preguntó a él, alzando las cejas.

La mirada de él se dirigió a Bella antes de tragar y sacudir su cabeza suavemente.

—¿Entonces por qué estás sentado al lado de ella luciendo como si estuvieses por saltar frente a una bala si fuese necesario?

Él tomó una respiración profunda y suspiró.

—Tal vez no me guste la idea, pero tiene mérito. Él quiere tu amistad otra vez, así que está usando al editor de Bella como un medio para un fin. Él es importante en la élite de Chicago, así que la gala que está sugiriendo sería un gran beneficio para Tesoros Perdidos. Si Bella rechaza aparecer en un gran evento para la caridad que ella ayudó a empezar, sabiendo que está en Chicago, se verá mal. Si tú rechazas aparecer o tomar parte en un evento en honor a tu nieto, nuestra familia lucirá mal. Es muy claro, si me preguntas.

Esme lo miró y él se encogió de hombros.

»Tú preguntaste, mamá, y solo estoy siendo honesto. Él las puso a ambas entre la espada y la pared. No es culpa de Bella.

Bella miró a Edward y le sonrió agradeciéndole que la defendiera.

Esme cerró los ojos y se recostó hacia atrás en su silla. Ella suspiró y miró directamente a Bella.

—Lo siento, Bella. Sé que no es tu culpa. Debería haber esperado este tipo de manipulación de él. —Ella sonrió tristemente.

La frente de Bella se arrugó mientras pensaba.

—Antes o después saldrá a la luz que Jack está vivo y que soy su madre adoptiva. Creo que deberíamos terminar esto antes y hacérselo saber.

Esme la miró incrédula.

—¿Estás bromeando? Por favor, dime que estás bromeando.

Bella miró rápidamente a Edward, que estaba observando el suelo, antes de regresar su mirada a Esme sorprendida.

—¿Qué? Él se enterará. Tenemos que prevenir esto. Quiero decir, él es el abuelo de Jack, ¿no?

Las fosas nasales de Esme se ensancharon.

—No, él no es nada de mi nieto —prácticamente gruñó—. Victoria renunció a sus derechos durante el proceso de divorcio. Créeme, pagamos mucho dinero por esa firma. ¿Cómo queda eso con el amor? ¿Renunciar a cualquier derecho sobre tu hijo por cien mil grandes?

Esme se burló y pasó una de sus manos por su cabello color caramelo.

—Esme… —Bella suspiró—. Entiendo que haya resentimientos entre sus familias, ¿pero es verdaderamente irreparable? Él realmente sonaba sincero. Victoria firmó para renunciar a sus derechos, pero ¿estás segura de que Marcus y su esposa tuvieron algo que ver con eso? Necesito pensar en lo mejor para Jack. Creo que es una buena idea decirle a Marcus antes de que se entere por su cuenta y explote.

—¿Estás insinuando que yo no? Ese idiota le permitió todo a Victoria y la malcrió. Él sin duda no se preocupó por nuestra amistad o su nieto mientras le estaba pagando los mejores abogados a su hija para exprimir a Edward. Él sabía que Victoria no era buena y estaba equivocada, pero todavía eligió su lado cuando la mierda estalló.

—¿No habrías hecho lo mismo? —preguntó Bella—. Incluso si sabes que tu hijo está equivocado, ¿no habrías estado con él? ¿Podrías solo abandonarlo? No me puedo imaginar alejarme de Jack si él me necesita, aunque tenga razón o esté equivocado.

Esme la observó.

—Bella, eres joven e ingenua. No has visto lo peor que la vida tiene que ofrecer. A veces, como padre, tienes que cortar el cordón.

Bella sintió la indignación crecer en su pecho.

—¿No he visto lo peor que la vida tiene que ofrecer? ¿Estás bromeando conmigo? Encontré a un niñito en un callejón sucio. Él estaba sucio y casi muerto de hambre. He sido golpeada y casi violada por alguien que se suponía que me amaba. —Ella estaba furiosa. Notó que la cabeza de Edward se levantó ante la última declaración, pero prefirió ignorarlo por el momento.

»Mi madre nos abandonó cuando era una niña, así ella podía ser una puta por todo el país y encontrarse a sí misma. Puedo contar el número de veces que hablé con ella en los últimos cinco años con una mano. Mi papá ha sido un policía por veinte años. No me digas que soy ingenua.

Esme frunció los labios.

—Una pobre elección de palabras de mi parte. Mi postura no cambiará. Los Preston no se merecen ningún contacto con Jackson.

—Lamento decir esto así, pero no es tu decisión, Esme. Es mía y de Edward. Marcus merece saber que su nieto está vivo y bien, al menos —imploró Bella.

Los ojos de Esme se volvieron duros y sus labios se fruncieron.

—Bueno, entonces, supongo que no hay nada más que decir, ¿no? —dijo con voz fría.

—Esme, por favor, no estoy tratando de lastimarte —replicó Bella suavemente. Ella esperaba esa reacción, pero dolía.

—Es un poco tarde para eso ahora, Bella.

Esme se levantó de la silla detrás de su escritorio y silenciosamente dejó la habitación.

Bella se inclinó hacia adelante en su silla y dejó caer su cabeza en sus manos. Ella escuchó a Edward levantarse y sintió su mano sobre su espalda.

—Eso estuvo bien —dijo él suavemente. Ella lo miró hacia arriba con los ojos amplios.

—¿En serio?

Él sonrió tristemente y sacudió la cabeza.

—No, pero te dije que no iba a ser fácil. Tú y Esme son más parecidas de lo que se dan cuenta. Las dos son muy protectoras con su familia. Dale algo de tiempo para calmarse.

Bella asintió y suspiró.

Edward sonrió una última vez antes de dejar a Bella sola con sus pensamientos.

.

.

Los próximos días pasaron con algo de tensión e incomodidad. Esme ignoraba a Bella cuando podía. Y las veces que no pudo, ella fue educada, casi siendo fría. Y aunque Bella sentía que tenía razón, todavía lamentaba haber provocado una grieta en la casa Cullen. Ella pasaba más tiempo haciendo turismo con Alice, Jasper, Jack y Edward. Emmett y Rosalie incluso los acompañaron un día.

La tarde del martes, Jack salió con Emmett y Edward, así que Esme y Bella estaban solas en casa. Bella se encontró a sí misma parada afuera del estudio dándose una charla alentadora. Jack había comentado esa mañana el silencio entre Bella y su abuela. Ella solo había sonreído y lo había tranquilizado diciéndole que todo estaba bien. Había sido la primera vez que realmente le había mentido a Jack, incluso si había sido una pequeña mentira piadosa. Bella no estaba segura ni ella misma dónde estaba parada con Esme en ese momento, pero estaba por dibujar una línea en la arena. Levantó una mano y golpeó, antes de entrar a la habitación.

Esme levantó la mirada de una pila de facturas que estaba viendo y frunció el ceño cuando vio a Bella.

—¿Hay algo que necesites, Bella? —preguntó con frialdad.

Bella tragó y caminó hasta pararse frente al escritorio. Miró a Esme directo a los ojos y asintió.

—Sí, necesito hablar contigo —respondió suavemente.

—Bueno, habla entonces. —Esme alzó una ceja y se recostó sobre su silla para escuchar.

—Primero, quiero disculparme por este aire de incomodidad que se creó entre nosotras. —Bella movió las manos en el aire entre ellas—. No siento que estoy equivocada y no puedo disculparme por ser firme con lo que pienso. —Suspiró.

Esme miró fijamente a la joven. Bella se mordió el labio y fortaleció su actitud.

—Creo que probablemente sería mejor que Jack y yo nos quedemos en el hotel por el momento. Como Alice y Jasper se irán el viernes, podremos tomar su habitación.

Los ojos de Esme se llenaron de lágrimas y su boca se abrió. Las lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos y dejó escapar un pequeño llanto.

—No, Bella, ¡por favor no! Lo siento si he estado actuando como una niña, pero no puedo aceptar que Marcus esté siendo genuino. ¡Por favor no se vayan!

Bella se apresuró al lado de Esme y tomó sus manos.

—Esme, no estaba sugiriendo esto para lastimarte o hacer que te retractaras. No creí que fuera justo para ninguno de nosotros lidiar con la incomodidad, especialmente para Jack. Solo quería darte un poco de espacio.

Esme se paró y empujó a Bella en un abrazo.

—Por favor no se vayan —susurró otra vez. Bella asintió y la sostuvo fuertemente. Ella había empezado a pensar en Esme como otra figura materna en su vida y, por mucho que sintiera que Esme estaba equivocada en esa situación, no podía evitar sentir que su corazón dolía ante el pensamiento de lastimarla.

—¿Por favor podemos resolver esto entonces? Odio que estés molesta conmigo —dijo Bella suavemente.

—Oh, Bella… —Esme suspiró—. Nunca estuve enojada contigo, solo con la situación. Me la agarré contigo y lo siento mucho. No te lo merecías.

Esme tomó la mano de Bella otra vez y la guió hacia las sillas del otro lado del escritorio. Ella tomó el asiento enfrente de Bella y se limpió una lágrima antes de continuar.

—Estaba molesta y equivocada. Sé exactamente lo que estabas tratando de decir, pero deliberadamente lo ignoré para seguir enojada. Si Edward hubiese estado en una situación similar, no habría modo de que yo le hubiese dado la espalda. Aunque honestamente creo que hay momentos en los que uno necesita cortar "el cordón" para permitir que los hijos fallen y se caigan ellos mismos. No estoy sugiriendo abandonarlos completamente, solo hacerlos darse cuenta que no estarás siempre ahí para sostenerlos.

Bella le dio un apretón a la mano de Esme y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa.

»Oh, Bella, tú no entiendes. —Esme suspiró—. Siento haberte llamado ingenua el otro día. Sé que tú has tenido que lidiar con tus propios demonios, pero ellos no pueden compararse con Victoria. Esa mujer es maldad pura. Es mezquina, rencorosa y malvada. Todavía no puedo creer que mi dulce Jack comparta con ella parte de su ADN. A veces es incomprensible para mí. Ella hizo heridas muy profundas en nuestra familia, no estoy segura de si alguna vez sanarán.

—Lo entiendo, Esme, pero eso no debería impedirte intentarlo. Yo fui la que encontró a Jack en ese callejón. Yo lidié con las pesadillas, los ataques de pánico y la tristeza en general. Lo ayudé a pasar por eso. Daría cualquier cosa por ser capaz de sentir todo eso por él. Honestamente estoy asustada por lo que pasará si alguna vez cruzamos caminos con Victoria.

Esme miró a Bella sorprendida.

—Oh, querida, no te preocupes por ella. Ninguno de nosotros dejará que ella esté cerca de ti o Jack. Eso pasará el día que el infierno se congele —juró.

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—No, Esme, entendiste mal. Tengo miedo por ella. Cuando pienso en lo que le hizo pasar a Jack y ahora que sé lo que le hizo a Edward, solo… —Bella corto su oración para controlar su furia—. Mis dedos pican por envolverse alrededor de su cuello. Quiero simultáneamente ahogarla y hacerle saber lo que se siente estar perdido, solo y con hambre por días como estuvo Jack. Nunca en toda mi vida fui una persona violenta, pero sueño con causarle dolor de las peores maneras.

Ella apartó la mirada de Esme, sintiéndose avergonzada por su explosión emocional. Ella sintió un toque en su barbilla y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con el rostro sonriente de Esme.

—Es bueno saber que estamos en la misma página en cuanto a lo que importa más.

Bella sintió que las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos y asintió. El infierno era un lugar muy bueno para que Victoria terminara.

—¿Qué hay sobre la gala de beneficencia, Esme? ¿Participarás? —preguntó Bella.

Esme asintió con determinación.

—No sé si Marcus es sincero o no, pero dejaré que tú te ocupes de él, solo en caso de que él no esté diciendo la verdad. Además, él tenía toda la razón, no puedo decir que no por Jack. Tesoros Perdidos beneficia a muchos chicos y familias que necesitan ayuda. Nosotros tenemos nuestro final feliz, muchos otros no lo tienen.

Esta vez Bella permitió que una lágrima cayera por su mejilla.

—Te quiero, Esme. Lo hago honesta y verdaderamente. —Bella buscó un pañuelo encima del escritorio.

Esme se acercó y envolvió a Bella con sus brazos.

—Oh, Bella, querida. También te quiero. Siento tanto que hayamos estado en desacuerdo estos últimos días. Prometo no cerrarme así otra vez. Si estamos en desacuerdo, lo hablaremos, ¿está bien?

Bella asintió con la cabeza y sintió como un peso enorme se iba de sus hombros.

—Hablando de otra cosa —dijo Esme—, ¿estaría bien para ti si Carlisle y yo llevamos a Jack en un viaje de una noche para visitar a mis padres? Ellos están ansiosos por verlo. Viven justo afuera de Milwaukee, que no está muy lejos de aquí.

—Por supuesto, Esme. ¿Cuándo están pensando ir?

—Bueno, estaba pensando que tal vez el sábado si está bien para ti. Carlisle no trabaja este fin de semana, así que podríamos irnos por la mañana y volver el domingo. ¿Eso está bien?

—Estoy bien con eso, pero deberíamos incluir a Edward en la discusión también.

Esme sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Bella confundida.

—Hablé con él hoy más temprano y me dijo exactamente lo mismo. No sé si entiendes lo que significa para mí ver como ustedes se están desarrollando como padres. Victoria nunca fue una madre para Jack, incluso cuando estaba alrededor. Edward era un padre soltero. Compartir a Jack con otro padre, quiero decir contigo, es tan nuevo para él como para ti. Pero ustedes lo están manejando muy bien y eso me deja asombrada. Su relación es complicada, sí, pero tan simple al mismo tiempo. Es como si estuviese destinado a ser.

Esme le sonrió tranquilamente a Bella y apretó una de sus manos.

—¿Qué dices de hacer algunos dulces para cuando los chicos vuelvan?

Bella sonrió y asintió, agradecida de que la tensión entre ella y Esme haya terminado.

Cuando los chicos regresaron un par de horas después, Edward estaba agradablemente sorprendido de ver a Bella y su mamá riendo y horneando juntas en la cocina. Él le sonrió y besó a su madre en la mejilla, antes de girarse y hacer lo mismo con Bella. Ella sintió que sus mejillas se calentaron y giró su cara ligeramente para ocultar su sonrojo. Esme le dio una sonrisa cómplice y se giró para encarar a su hijo.

—Hola a ti, mi hijo. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué recibí más temprano una llamada de mi sobrino preguntándome cuándo estaba invitado a cenar?

Los ojos de Edward se ampliaron un poco y luego fueron hacia el rostro confundido de Bella por un momento, antes de encogerse de hombros hacia su madre.

—Puede que haya mencionado que él debería venir a cenar para ponernos al día. No fui específico.

Esme entrecerró los ojos y vio a través de la indiferencia fingida de él.

—Bueno, bien. Me tomé la libertad de invitarlo mañana a la noche.

Esme sonrió inocentemente ante la reacción sorprendida de Edward y se giró hacia Bella.

—Creo que ya conociste a mi sobrino, Demetri, ¿cierto? —preguntó Esme. Bella asintió.

—¿Él es tu sobrino? —preguntó Bella, sorprendida. Esme sonrió.

—Sí. Mi hermana, Carmen, que también es adoptada, es su madre. Su esposo, Eleazar, es de Londres, así que los tres tienen doble ciudadanía. Ellos están viviendo en Londres en este momento. Tre y su hermano mayor, Alistair, son compañeros de Edward en la firma.

Bella miró a Edward, que estaba observando incómodo sus pies.

—Oh, ¿en serio? Edward no mencionó que eran primos. Él parecía muy agradable —habló Bella suavemente. Edward la miró y sonrió tímidamente.

—Lo siento —respondió, sin sonar arrepentido—. Estaba muy emocionado de pasar el día contigo y con Jack.

Él le dirigió su sonrisa torcida y encantadora y se sintió como si algo pinchara el pecho de ella. Ella sonrió ligeramente y alejó la mirada, tratando de descifrar esos nuevos y emocionantes sentimientos que Edward le provocaba.

.

.

—Así que nosotros terminamos metiendo a Ed en la secadora para esconderlo de Emmett. Y nos olvidamos completamente de él hasta que tía Esme preguntó por él. Nuestra mamá nos dio una paliza esa noche, pero valió la pena.

Bella se sentó hacia atrás y dejó escapar algunas risas. Ella tenía que admitir que Demetri era absolutamente encantador y divertido. Jack aceptó al tío Tre casi inmediatamente, cautivado por las historias sobre su padre y su tío cuando tenían su edad. Bella trató de estar tranquila y observar la mayor parte del tiempo, pero Tre encontraba la forma de incluirla en la conversación. Ella notó que la cara de Edward se arrugó algunas veces, pero lo atribuyó a que se sentía avergonzado, aunque en secreto esperaba que fuera por la forma en que Tre le tocaba ligeramente la mano cada tanto.

Ella también notó las pequeñas miradas que intercambiaban Esme y Carlisle, pero decidió ignorarlas completamente.

—Así que, Isabella —dijo Demetri—, ¿qué piensas de unirte a mí para cenar la noche del viernes?

Bella parpadeó y se congeló por el hormigueo que recorrió su espina cuando Tre dijo su nombre con un leve acento. Sonaba demasiado lindo. Ella jugó con su servilleta por un momento y vaciló. Realmente no quería ir a una cita con Tre, porque su corazón, lenta pero seguramente, se estaba enamorando de Edward. Abrió la boca para negarse gentilmente cuando Carlisle habló.

—¡Creo que esa es una idea maravillosa, Bella! Tre puede mostrarte algo de la vida nocturna de Chicago. Estoy seguro de que pasarán un tiempo genial —dijo entusiasmado. Bella estaba sorprendida por el entusiasmo de Carlisle.

—Um, lo haría, pero tengo algunas cosas que realmente debería escribir…

—¡Oh, Bella! —intervino Esme—. ¡Estaría bien! Como Jack se irá con Carlisle y conmigo el sábado, tendrás todo el día y la noche libres para escribir. —Esme le sonrió y le guiñó a Bella. Todavía algo confundida, se giró hacia Tre y asintió.

—¿Claro? —le respondió, aunque salió más como una pregunta que como una respuesta. Ella escuchó un golpe del otro lado de la mesa y vio que la mandíbula de Edward estaba apretada y su puño estaba envuelto con fuerza alrededor de su tenedor, mientras él observaba su plato.

Demetri ignoró el pequeño berrinche de su primó y le sonrió a Bella.

—Estupendo. ¿Entonces te recojo a las siete?

—Bien. —Bella asintió y le sonrió genuinamente. Él era un chico dulce y se imaginó que no la lastimaría divertirse un poco de vez en cuando.

Ella no pudo evitar notar las sonrisas que compartieron Esme y Carlisle cuando Edward se levantó y se excusó de la mesa.

Cuando Demetri se fue, un poco más tarde, Bella acompañó a Jack a la cama y se sentó con él a leer un poco antes de que cayera dormido. Mientras cerraba la puerta, escuchó una melodía familiar desde las escaleras que iban al tercer piso. Sin pensar, se encontró a sí misma subiendo las escaleras y caminando hacia la puerta abierta de donde provenía la música.

...

 _Oh, got no reason, got not shame_ _  
_ _Got no family I can blame_ _  
_ _Just don't let me disappear_ _  
_ _I'm 'a tell you everything_

 _..._

 _So tell me what you want to hear_ _  
_ _Something that were like those years_ _  
_ _Sick of all the insincere_ _  
_ _So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

 _..._

 _This time, don't need another perfect lie_ _  
_ _Don't care if critics ever jump in line_ _  
_ _I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

...

Ella se paró en la puerta y miró curiosamente la habitación. Las paredes eran de madera oscura y la alfombra de un azul oscuro. Había un sofá de cuero negro frente a una pared que tenía una enorme televisión de pantalla plana. Su mirada se detuvo en el hombre acostado en el medio de la inmensa cama, observando el techo. Edward estaba acostado en el medio de su cama marrón oscuro y azul, cantando suavemente con la canción.

Una sonrisa suave apareció en el rostro de ella. Incluso aunque sentía que estaba invadiendo, era lindo ser capaz de verlo cuando estaba con la guardia baja. Honestamente, él era el hombre más apuesto que había visto y ella nunca había reaccionado ante ningún otro de la forma que lo hacía con él. Eso la desconcertaba a veces. Se estiró y golpeó ligeramente el marco de la puerta y él se sentó inmediatamente, silenciando la música.

Él pasó sus manos a través de su cabello y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa.

—Bella, ¿está todo bien? ¿Necesitas algo?

 _«Sí, a ti»,_ suspiró su subconsciente.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, solo estaba siguiendo la música. Es una de mis canciones favoritas.

Él se deslizó a un lado y palmeó la cama a su lado. Bella caminó alrededor y se sentó en el espacio que él le había ofrecido. Ambos se recostaron contra el cabecero de la cama y estiraron sus piernas frente a ellos. Él agarró el control remoto del estéreo y la canción empezó otra vez desde el comienzo.

Bella cerró los ojos y dejó que la música la llenara, además de sentir el calor del cuerpo de Edward solo a unas pulgadas del suyo. Después de unos minutos, la canción terminó y empezó una canción de Ray LaMontagne y Bella sonrió ampliamente, sin molestarse en abrir los ojos.

—¿Qué puso esa sonrisa en tu rostro? —escuchó ella su voz de terciopelo preguntar. Ella tembló ante el sonido—. ¿Tienes frío? —preguntó. Ella negó con la cabeza lentamente.

—No, estoy bien. Esta es una canción increíble —dijo suavemente.

—Lo es. —Él rio entre dientes.

...  
 _When you kissed my lips with my mouth so full of questions_ _  
_ _It's my worried mind that you quiet_ _  
_ _Place your hands on my face, close my eyes and say_ _  
_ _Love is a poor man's food, don't prophesize_

 _..._

 _I could hold you in my arms_ _  
_ _I could hold you forever_ _  
_ _And I could hold you in my arms_ _  
_ _I could hold you forever_

 _..._

Ella abrió los ojos y giró su cabeza ligeramente hacia la derecha. Sonrió ante el verde oscuro que la observaba. Después de un momento, algo más alegre empezó a sonar y rompió el hechizo bajo el que estaban. Bella se aclaró la garganta y se paró.

—Debería ir a la cama. Gracias por compartir —dijo tranquilamente.

Él le sonrió.

—Cuando quieras, Bella. Buenas noches.

Ella sonrió y lo saludó con la mano desde la puerta.

—Buenas noches, Edward.

Ella continuó tarareando _Hold You In My Arms_ en su camino hacia su habitación y mientras se preparaba para dormir.

.

.

El día siguiente se convirtió en uno de los más frenéticos que Bella había experimentado desde que había llegado a Chicago. Aunque Alice y Jasper se irían temprano esa tarde, Alice todavía se las arregló para llevar a Bella a comprarse un vestido nuevo esa mañana. Sin importar cuánto tratara de discutir Bella, Alice se negaba a escuchar, insistiendo en que tenía que lucir sexy para Edward. Cuando Bella la corrigió diciendo que saldría con Demetri, Alice solo sonrió e ignoró el comentario. Después de encontrar un impresionante vestido negro sin mangas que le llegaba a medio muslo, Alice estuvo contenta. Ellas se encontraron con Jack y Jasper para almorzar antes de dirigirse al O'Hare para decir adiós. Devolvieron el Volvo a la compañía de alquiler y los Whitlock prometieron volver a visitarlos a principios de agosto.

Tan pronto como Bella y Jack entraron por la puerta de la casa de los Cullen alrededor de las cinco, Esme llevó a Bella y su vestido hacia arriba. Ella parecía más emocionada por la cita que Bella. Empujó a Bella a la ducha y después le aplicó una ligera capa de maquillaje a su cara y la peinó mientras Bella tenía puesta una bata de baño. Ella rizó, preparó y empujó por casi una hora. Bella estaba un poco preocupada de parecer demasiado arreglada, pero el resultado final fue hermoso. El maquillaje era mínimo y su cabello caía en una cascada de rizos.

Ella le sonrió a Esme y la abrazó en agradecimiento.

—Está bien, ahora ponte ese vestido con cuidado, señorita, y después baja para mostrarnos —bromeó Esme antes de dejar la habitación.

Bella caminó alrededor y tomó una respiración profunda, tomando el vestido de la bolsa. Cuidadosamente se lo puso y después se deslizó en unos tacones negros. Ella metió su billetera y su celular en un pequeño bolso negro que le prestó Esme. Antes de bajar, se miró en el espejo y casi no se reconoció. Cuando llegó a abajo, miró hacia arriba y notó varios ojos sobre ella. Esme estaba sentada entre Edward y Jack en el sofá grande. Los tres tenían expresiones diferentes en sus rostros. Esme lucía orgullosa, mientras que Jack parecía asombrado. Y, sin importar cuánto trató, no pudo descifrar la expresión de Edward.

Bella se giró, mostrando con orgullo el vestido negro que tenía un poco más de escote de lo que la hacía sentir cómoda.

—¡Sabía que te quedaría genial, Bella! Lo dejarás sorprendido —exclamó Esme.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Bella notó la mirada incómoda de Edward ante el comentario de su madre y no estaba segura de qué hacer con eso.

—¿De verdad tienes que ir? ¿Por qué no solo te quedas en casa con papá y conmigo? —Jack frunció el ceño.

—Lo siento, pequeño. Solo iré a una cita. Regresaré. —Ella se rio y Jack estrechó los ojos.

—Bien, pero será mejor que regreses a las diez, ¿está bien?

Bella sacudió la cabeza y se rio. Miró a Edward cuando escuchó su risa y le dio una mirada interrogativa. Él sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

Un momento después sonó el timbre y Esme se levantó emocionada para abrir la puerta.

Bella pasó su mano por el frente de su vestido, nerviosa. Ella miró hacia arriba y notó que Edward la estaba observando.

—¿Qué? ¿Luzco bien?

Él sonrió algo triste y se paró. Caminó hacia ella y tocó un mechón de su cabello.

—Luces mejor que bien, Bella. Luces hermosa —susurró.

 _«Dime que no vaya»,_ le rogó silenciosamente con los ojos. Ninguna palabra salió de la boca de él, así que ella se giró y siguió a Esme al vestíbulo donde Demetri estaba esperando, luciendo muy apuesto en unos pantalones negros y una camisa azul oscuro. Él agarró las manos de ella y las besó ligeramente.

—Luces absolutamente maravillosa, Bella. Gracias por acompañarme esta noche.

Bella se sonrojó y le agradeció en voz baja antes de permitir que la guiara hacia su auto.

Poco más de tres horas después, Demetri estaba dejando a Bella de vuelta en la casa de los Cullen. La había llevado a un encantador restaurante francés y después caminaron hacia un pequeño club de jazz. Se sentaron y hablaron durante una hora. Bella decidió que le gustaba mucho Tre y que él era un tipo genial, pero no era Edward. Así que cuando le preguntó si podían salir otra vez, cuando estaban parados en los escalones frente a la puerta, Bella no tuvo otra opción más que rechazarlo. Fue una sorpresa cuando él se inclinó y besó su mejilla antes de sonreírle.

—¿Qué es tan divertido? —preguntó, un poco indignada.

—En serio espero que mi primo abra los ojos pronto. Obviamente te preocupas mucho por él y puedo ver lo mismo en él. He conocido a Edward desde hace mucho tiempo, así que me gusta pensar que lo conozco muy bien. Si las cosas van como sospecho que irán, estaré esperando una llamada de agradecimiento este fin de semana, querida.

Ella continuó mirándolo confundida hasta que él se fue caminando hacia su auto. Demetri la saludó rápidamente con la mano antes de irse. Ella sacudió la cabeza para quitarse el aturdimiento y abrió la puerta. Adentro, Jack y Edward estaban sentados uno al lado del otro en el sofá, los dos en pijama, esperándola. Ella arqueó una ceja y puso una de sus manos en su cadera.

—¿Qué pasa con la fiesta de bienvenida? —preguntó.

Jack se paró y cruzó los brazos. Miró el reloj y después otra vez a ella.

—Llegas tarde, ma.

Ella rodó los ojos y le hizo una mueca.

—Y también soy adulta, pequeñín.

—No, no, no —discutió él, tratando de no sonreír pero fallando miserablemente—. Hicimos un acuerdo antes de que te fueras. Las diez en punto. Ahora son las diez y cuarto. Creo que necesitas un castigo.

Ella se movió rápidamente y lo agarró por la cintura para hacerle cosquillas.

—¡Te mostraré un castigo, señor!

Edward los observó con una sonrisa en su rostro, aunque lucía un poco nervioso cuando Bella y Jack se calmaron y ella se encontró con su mirada.

—Bueno, Jack —dijo él—, te dejé esperar que vuelva tu mamá, pero ahora es tiempo de ir a la cama.

Jack suspiró.

—Bien, ya entendí. —Él se rio. Caminó para abrazar a su padre y susurrarle algo al oído. Edward le respondió riendo ligeramente y revolviendo el pelo de Jack. Jack envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Bella y la besó en la mejilla.

—Buenas noches, mamá. Buenas noches, papá —gritó mientras subía corriendo las escaleras.

Bella sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. Ella escuchó a Edward aclararse la garganta y lo miró. La mirada de nervios estaba otra vez en su rostro.

—¿Qué está mal, Edward? —preguntó preocupada.

—En realidad no me estoy sintiendo muy bien, Bella.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella, su preocupación aumentaba—. ¿Cuándo empezaste a sentirte mal?

—Anoche, durante la cena en realidad.

Ella se acercó unos pasos a él.

—¿Hay algo que puedo hacer para hacerte sentir mejor?

Él miró con determinación los ojos de ella y asintió, antes de sonreír tímidamente.

—Sí, puedes. ¿Sales conmigo en una cita?

* * *

¡NO ES LINDOOOOOOOOOOO! AINS.

Finalmente Edward sabe por todas las cosas que pasaron Bella y Jack. No se detuvieron mucho, pero bueno algo es algo.

Yo creo que Esme tuvo sus motivos para enfrentarse a Bella, al fin y al cabo, las dos sacaron las garras como mamás leonas para defender sus cachorros. Voto por un punto a favor de Marcus (Espero que no me falle).

REALMENTE AMO A ESME Y CARLISLE. Si bien Demetri es todo un galanazo, nosotras queremos que Bella y PS estén juntos. Y parece que Jack también. ¿A que no es lindo cuando reta a su mamá por llegar tarde?

 **Gracias por sus comentarios a:** saraipineda44, Sully YM, rjnavajas, Cary, rosy canul, bbluelilas, somas, Adriu, Pili, EmmaBe, Marie Sellory, bellaliz, Yoliki, Emilie Ctrl, lauritacullenswan, cavendano13, debynoe, Pam Malfoy Black, Brenda Cullenn, conejoazul, aliceforever85, LicetSalvatore, crysty Katy, Sara, solecitopucheta, deisymoon2, Tata XOXO, Merce, lizdayanna, tulgarita, jupy, LOQUIBELL, patymdn y los Guest.

¡NOS LEEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO!

.

.

¡¿HABRÁ CITA?!


	21. Capítulo 20

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **KitsuShel** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **KitsuShel** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Parachute**

 **By:** KitsuShel

 **Traducción:** Flor Carrizo

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 20**

A la mañana siguiente, Jack estaba acostado sobre la cama mientras miraba a su madre correr alrededor de la habitación, empacando una maleta para que él llevara al viaje a la casa de sus bisabuelos. Él la observaba divertido y reía. Bella escuchó su risita y lo miró.

—¿Qué es tan divertido? —preguntó confundida. Él sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

—¿Por qué estás tan exaltada, ma? ¿Es porque me iré lejos por una noche o estás rara porque tendrás una cita con mi papá?

Los ojos de Bella se ampliaron y ella se detuvo mientras doblaba un jean. Parpadeó varias veces antes de inclinar ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado.

—¿Cómo sabes sobre eso?

Él se encogió de hombros inocentemente.

—¿Quién crees que le dijo que madurara y te preguntara si le gustabas?

Ella alzó una ceja y se sentó en la cama cerca de Jack.

—¿Él lo hizo? Quiero decir, ¿él te dijo que yo le gustaba? —tartamudeó nerviosamente.

Jack le dirigió una mirada incrédula y dijo:

—Duh. ¿Por qué crees que le dije que te invitara a salir?

—Está bien, pequeño. Escupe. Dime qué te dijo —apuntó ella emocionada.

Jack rodó los ojos.

—¿Esto no es algo que hacen las chicas, mamá? Tengo una reputación que mantener, sabes.

Bella golpeó ligeramente su hombro, provocando que Jack sonriera ampliamente.

—Cállate y complace a tu madre.

—Seguro, seguro —dijo riendo ligeramente—. Estábamos sentados, mirando una película anoche, mientras esperábamos que volvieras a casa. Papá estaba actuando muy raro y su pierna estaba rebotando, como si estuviera nervioso. Así que le pregunté qué estaba mal y dijo: nada. Unos minutos después me preguntó si me parecía bien que él te pidiera una cita.

Bella se mordió el labio para contener la sonrisa enorme que quería aparecer en su cara.

—¿Qué le dijiste?

—Le dije que pensaba que era genial. Si a él le gustabas, entonces debería preguntarte. Al menos sé que mi papá tiene intenciones honorables.

Las cejas de Bella se alzaron.

—¿Intenciones honorables? Chico, tienes ocho no ochenta.

—Lo que sea. Todavía eres mi mamá y quiero saber que estás a salvo —respondió, con total naturalidad.

Bella se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

—Gracias, Jack —susurró—. Te amo, pequeño.

—Lo sé, mamá. También te amo.

Bella se alejó, limpiando sus ojos y volvió a la tarea de empacar la maleta. Una vez que terminó, la dejó a los pies de la cama.

—Así que… —habló Jack después de un minuto—. ¿Qué le dijiste cuando te preguntó?

Bella sacudió la cabeza y se rio ligeramente, recordando la noche anterior.

...

 _Él miró con determinación los ojos de ella y asintió antes de sonreír._

 _—Sí, puedes. ¿Sal conmigo en una cita?_

 _Los ojos de Bella se ampliaron por la sorpresa. Esa no era la respuesta que había estado esperando._

— _¡Oh! Uh, mmm… —tartamudeó nerviosamente y retrocedió ligeramente._

 _Ella notó su sonrisa caer ligeramente e intentó arreglarlo pero él levantó sus manos cuando ella empezó a hablar._

 _—Mira, ¿sabes qué? No importa. Un mal momento de mi parte. —Él sonrió tristemente y pasó su mano a través de su cabello nerviosamente._

 _Él corazón de ella comenzó a acelerarse y no pudo evitar sonreír. Se giró y empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras, dejando que el hombre confundido mirada su espalda. Cuando llegó a la cima, ella se giró y le sonrió._

 _—Si todavía está en pie la oferta, me encantaría salir en una cita contigo, Edward —dijo en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que pudiera escucharla. Él le sonrió y dejó escapar una sonrisa nerviosa._

 _—¿Mañana sería muy pronto?_

Ella negó con la cabeza y continuó sonriendo.

 _—Está bien entonces. Buenas noches, Bella —replicó con una sonrisa._

 _—Buenas noches, Edward._

...

—¿Así que me dirás o no? —preguntó Jack impaciente.

—Nope. —Bella se rio y sacudió su cabeza.

Jack gruñó juguetonamente y rodó sus ojos antes de estallar en risitas.

—Vamos, pequeño. Vamos a conseguir algo para desayunar antes de que te vayas.

Ella envolvió su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Jack y dejaron la habitación.

—Tienes razón, sabes —dijo suavemente antes de que comenzaran su camino hacia abajo.

—¿Sobre qué? —preguntó él.

—Estoy nerviosa sobre tú pasando la noche lejos y nerviosa por mi cita. No he estado en muchas.

Jack se encogió de hombros.

—No creo que haya algo de lo que tengas que preocuparte. Estaré a salvo con Meme y PopPop. Ellos no dejarán que nada me pase otra vez.

Cuando ellos se pararon al pie de la escalera, Jack se giró hacia Bella y le dio una sonrisa cálida.

—Además, le gustas a mi papá. También sé que a ti te gusta él, así que estoy muy seguro de que ustedes se divertirán. Deja de preocuparte.

—¿Cómo has crecido tanto? No es justo, se supone que serías mi pequeño para siempre —bromeó ella.

Jack le dio una mirada seria y sacudió la cabeza suavemente.

—No importa que pase, siempre seré tu pequeño, ma.

Ella le sonrió cariñosamente a su hijo y lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo.

.

.

Después de hacer lo mejor por no tener un colapso emocional cuando Carlisle y Esme se alejaron con Jack, Bella hizo su camino hacia su habitación, preguntándose por qué todavía no había visto a Edward. Jack había corrido arriba para decir adiós y había bajado con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro. Ella trató de atraparlo para ver qué sabía pero el chico no cedió.

Ella se detuvo frente a su puerta y miró confundida la tarjeta que estaba pegada ahí. Su nombre estaba escrito en una letra elegante y fluida.

...

 ** _Bella:_**

 ** _Planeé un par de cosas afuera para hoy y quiero asegurarme que estés cómoda, Así que hice que mi mamá escogiera algo de ropa para ti._**

 ** _Espero que eso no sea una impertinencia de mi parte, pero quiero sorprenderte._**

 ** _Si no estás de acuerdo con eso, lo siento y siéntete libre de ignorar la ropa._**

 ** _Encuéntrate conmigo abajo al mediodía por favor. Estoy esperando lo de hoy con muchas ansias._**

 ** _XoX_**

 ** _Edward_**

...

Bella observó la tarjeta en su mano y luego miró las escaleras que iban al tercer piso. Sonrió ampliamente y entró a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Caminó hacia la cama, donde había una falda marrón estilo gitano que le llegaba hasta la rodilla al lado de una camiseta sin mangas color ciruela. Un par de botas marrones estaban en el suelo frente a la mesa de noche.

Ella sintió que los nervios trataban de usurpar el lugar de la anticipación en su estómago, pero no los dejó. Estaba esperando eso y no dejaría que nada lo arruinara. Saltó con entusiasmo hacia la ducha y comenzó a prepararse. Treinta minutos después, estaba parada frente al espejo, admirando el conjunto que Esme había armado. Las botas eran sorprendentemente tan cómodas como lucían y la falda tenía el largo perfecto. Se recogió el pelo en una cola de caballo y se puso brillo en los labios.

Ella le asintió a su reflejo y después se giró para agarrar su bolso, asegurándose que su billetera y su teléfono estuvieran adentro. Tomó una respiración profunda y miró el reloj en la pared. 11:45. Sin querer parecer ansiosa llegando demasiado temprano, se sentó con su portátil y chequeó algunos emails. Abrió uno de Tanya y notó que era largo, así que cuando miró la hora, saltó viendo que eran 12:03.

Ella pasó su mano tratando de alisar la tela de la pollera antes de dirigirse abajo. Las mariposas en su estómago se intensificaban con cada paso que daba. Cuando llegó abajo, sus ojos se encontraron con los ansiosos de Edward. Él rápidamente se paró de su lugar en el sofá y sonrió. Estaba usando un jean oscuro y una camisa mangas corta azul, con una camiseta blanca debajo.

Edward agarró una cesta de mimbre con una mano y caminó hacia ella, sosteniendo la otra mano para que ella la tomara. Ella apoyó su mano suavemente en la de él y mordió su labio ligeramente.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó él, llevándola gentilmente hacia la puerta.

Ella asintió y lo siguió de buena gana. Él vaciló cuando se acercaban a su auto y la miró tímidamente.

—¿Te importa si vamos en Nevaeh? Si no quieres, podemos llevar el mío. No es un problema. —Hizo un gesto hacia el Audi R8 negro que estaba estacionado a un lado de la casa. Ella se encogió de hombros y le dio sus llaves.

—No me importa. Es el clima perfecto para bajar la capota —respondió con una sonrisa y se rio mientras se acomodaban en los asientos.

—Así qué —comenzó a preguntar—. ¿Me dirás a dónde vamos?

—Vamos al Festival Musical Grant Park en Millennium Park. Darán un concierto por el día de la independencia en el _Pavilion_. Pensé que tal vez después podríamos caminar por el parque y tener un picnic.

Él hizo un gesto hacia la cesta que estaba en el asiento trasero. Ella sonrió ampliamente y rebotó un poco en su asiento.

—Eso suena completamente increíble, Edward.

Él sonrió feliz y emprendió el camino hacia la ciudad.

.

.

Un poco menos de dos horas después, ellos estaban acomodados en sus asientos, escuchando el final de la actuación de la orquesta. Bella suspiró y sonrió, sus ojos cerrados y su rostro hacia el cielo, mientras las notas clásicas de 1812 Overture de Tchaikovsky flotaban en el aire. Ella sintió la mano de Edward empezar a jugar con su cabello gentilmente y se mordió el labio para contener un suspiro. Él había estado increíble ese día y ella no quería que su cita terminara pronto.

Ella abrió los ojos y giró su cara ligeramente hacia la izquierda. Los dedos de Edward sostuvieron un mechón de su cabello mientras le sonreía.

—¿Disfrutando el concierto? —preguntó, con voz baja y ronca. Ella sonrió ampliamente y asintió feliz.

—Me alegra. Ha sido genial solo pasar tiempo contigo hoy, Bella. Gracias por venir conmigo.

Ella se estiró para apretar su mano libre y suspiró otra vez.

—Ha sido muy agradable. Todavía tenemos el resto de la tarde, ¿verdad?

Él asintió.

—Sí, señora. Son más de las dos y media, así que estaba pensando en un almuerzo tardío y después un paseo alrededor del parque. Después de eso, podemos ver cómo van las cosas, ¿está bien?

Ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y tarareó de acuerdo. Sorprendentemente, cuando el concierto terminó, encontraron un lugar tranquilo bajo un árbol grande. Edward tomó una manta de la cesta y la estiró sobre el suelo. Bella sonrió y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas mientras él empezaba a sacar la comida. Había algunos contenedores esparcidos alrededor.

—¿Qué trajiste, príncipe Encantador?

Edward la observó con una mirada sorprendida.

—¿Crees que soy encantador? —preguntó con una sonrisa. Ella sintió que su cara se calentaba y empezó a tartamudear.

—Uh, no, quiero decir sí, pero eso no es lo que quería decir.

Ella gruñó y puso su cabeza entre sus manos. Sintió una corriente cuando los dedos de él se envolvieron alrededor de los de ella para alejarlos de su cara. Ella lo miró a los ojos y lo vio sonreírle cálidamente.

—Lo siento, Bella. No quise avergonzarte. Aunque tu sonrojo es completamente fascinante —dijo en voz baja, rozando un dedo por su mejilla. Ella se estremeció ligeramente, sintiendo que el roce de su dedo quemaba su piel. Observó como la lengua de él pasaba sobre su labio inferior, humedeciéndolo ligeramente.

Él retrocedió y se aclaró la garganta.

—Para usted, señora Swan, tenemos fruta, ensalada de pasta, agua, papás fritas y sándwiches de mantequilla de maní y mermelada para el plato principal. —Él le guiñó un ojo.

—Bueno, eso suena impresionante, señor Cullen. ¿Tú hiciste todo esto?

Ella observó cómo sus mejillas se coloreaban y su manzana de Adam se movía mientras tragaba nerviosamente.

—Ehhh, no exactamente. Esme hizo la ensalada de pasta y Jack los sándwiches. Él dijo que eran tus favoritos. Yo solo empaqué todo.

Él sonrió avergonzado y se encogió de hombros cuando ella se rio. Ella apoyó su mano sobre el antebrazo de él y sonrió.

—Esto es realmente dulce, no importa quién lo hizo.

Él asintió y miró la mano de ella en su brazo tímidamente. Ella lo soltó y agarró una botella de agua y un sándwich.

—Entonces, dime más sobre Edward —dijo ella mientras se ponía cómoda.

Él llevo una aceituna a su boca y masticó lentamente mientras ordenaba sus pensamientos.

—Honestamente, no hay mucho más de lo que ya sabes de mí. Soy un adicto al trabajo que se tomó la pérdida de su hijo muy mal. Me separé de todo y de todos los que pude. —Él suspiró—. Honestamente, a veces no recuerdo como era la vida antes. Es triste porque incluso aunque mi relación con Victoria era tensa en ese momento, esos tres años con Jack fueron los mejores de mi vida. Encajoné esos recuerdos y los alejé para ayudar a aliviar el dolor. A veces tengo que esforzarme para traerlos de regreso.

»Lo siento, no es material para una primera cita. —Se rio y sonrió tristemente.

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—No, está bien —discutió Bella en voz baja—. Es quien eres. En caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta, nada de esto es normal. Estás en una cita con la madre adoptiva de tu hijo, a quien solo conoces hace unas semanas.

Él inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado ligeramente.

—No tienes que decir eso, sabes.

Ella le dirigió una mirada burlona.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Decir que eres su madre adoptiva. Sé que la situación puede ser rara a veces, pero pensé que habíamos establecido que es lo que es. Tú eres su mamá y nadie puede cambiar eso ante sus ojos. No es que yo alguna vez lo quiera. Has sido una madre maravillosa para él y ha crecido muy bien.

Él la miró intensamente antes de dirigir su mirada a la manta y trazar el patrón de esta.

—¿Tú… Quiero decir, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que viste a Victoria? —preguntó vacilante.

Su frente se arrugó mientras pensaba.

—Dos años y medio. Desde el día que finalizamos nuestro divorcio.

Bella lo miró en estado de shock. Él asintió.

—Sí, Bella, ella alargó nuestro divorcio por casi dos años, negándose a firmar por un problema y una vez que lo solucionábamos, ella planteaba otro. Cada vez que tuve que ver su cara, fue como si me estuviera consumiendo en un pozo ardiente en el infierno. Veía a Jack y a la chica que solía conocer, pero también veía su traición y su malicia. Una parte de mí la culpaba por la desaparición de Jack y otra parte me reprendía por pensar así. Si hubiese tenido la sospecha de que ella realmente era culpable, la hubiese llevado ante su ejecutor en persona.

Ella observó cómo apretaba su mandíbula y no quería nada más que cambiar el tema de la conversación, pero todavía había una pregunta que necesitaba hacer.

Ella miró hacia otro lado y juntó coraje.

—¿Qué crees que pasará cuando Marcus se entere que Jack está vivo? ¿Le dirá?

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—No sé, Bella. Si él dijo la verdad sobre no haberla visto en años, entonces tal vez él finalmente entró en razón. Cruzaremos ese puente cuando lleguemos a él.

Sus ojos se encontraron y él debía ver su preocupación porque se estiró para tomar su mano.

—No te preocupes por ella, Bella. Firmó para renunciar a sus derechos sobre él cuando terminó el divorcio. De todos modos, ella nunca quiso ser madre. Miro atrás a las señales que me lo decían y me enojo conmigo mismo por no verlo antes.

—No te castigues, Edward. Míralo de esta forma, si hubieses hecho algo antes, tal vez habría terminado mal para Jack, estando en el medio de una batalla por la custodia. Ella lo habría perdido, pero sin que yo lo encontrara.

Los ojos de él la miraron con horror.

—No puedo, no puedo ni pensar en eso, Bella. Hace que me duela el pecho.

—Lo sé, también odio pensar en eso, pero a veces no puedo evitarlo. Tú solo necesitas concentrarte en el aquí y el ahora. Ver lo positivo. Tu hijo está vivo y saludable, es feliz y amado. Tenemos todo el futuro por delante ahora.

Los ojos de él se encontraron con los de ella y sonrió.

—Gracias, Bella. Nunca sabrás lo mucho que aprecio todo lo que has hecho.

Ella le regresó la sonrisa y sacudió la cabeza.

—Te debo más gracias de los que tienes idea, Edward.

Él le lanzó una mirada asombrada. Bella sonrió serenamente.

—Jack.

Él asintió. No necesitaban más palabras.

.

.

Cuando terminaron con el almuerzo, ellos empacaron y llevaron la cesta al auto antes de dar un paseo alrededor del enorme parque, de la mano. Tratando de mantenerse lejos de los temas difíciles, compartieron historias sobre sus infancias. Las horas volaron y antes de que alguno lo supiera eran casi las cinco, así que decidieron volver a casa.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Edward puso la comida que sobró en el refrigerador y guardó la cesta. Agarró una botella de vino del refrigerador y la movió hacia ella.

—¿Te gustaría una copa, Bella?

—Sí, por favor —replicó en voz baja.

—¿Por qué no te pones cómoda en la sala y la llevaré ahí?

Ella asintió e hizo su camino hace el sofá grande. Se sentó y se sacó las botas, moviendo sus pies hacia adelante y hacia atrás para ventilarlos antes de que Edward regresara de la cocina. Lo última que quería era que el mal olor arruinara el momento. Ella rodó los ojos y se burló internamente de sus tonterías. Dobló sus piernas bajo ella y se recostó contra el sofá justo cuando Edward entraba a la habitación con las copas en una mano y un plato con queso y galletas saladas en la otra. Ella tomó cuidadosamente las copas y él dejó el plato en la mesa.

Ambos se sentaron y charlaron un momento antes de que Edward tomara sus copas y las apoyara en la mesa.

—¿Bailarías conmigo? —preguntó tranquilo. Ella sonrió tímidamente.

—Um, soy un poco descoordinada. Además no hay música.

Él sonrió, sacó su iPhone y buscó una _playlist_ antes de elegir una canción. Ella sonrió ampliamente cuando reconoció que _Unintended_ de Muse empezó. Ella apoyó su mano en la de él y él la acercó, los brazos de ella automáticamente se apoyaron en los hombros de él y comenzaron a balancearse.

...

 _"You could be my unintended_

 _Choice to live my life extended_

 _You could be the one I'll always love_

 _You could be the one who listens to my deepest inquisitions_

 _You could be the one I'll always love"_

...

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —inquirió él suavemente.

—Seguro.

—¿Qué quisiste decir la otra vez cuando dijiste que habías sido atacada?

Ella jugó con el cuello de la camisa de él nerviosamente antes de hablar.

—Mi novio de esa época no estaba feliz porque todavía no habíamos tenido intimidad, así que empezó a dormir con mi hermana, Leah, a mis espaldas. Quiero decir, en mi interior, sabía que no lo amaba de la forma que debería, así que nunca se sintió bien dar ese paso con él. Mirando hacia atrás las cosas, estoy muy contenta de no haberlo hecho, incluso si eso me llevó a ser completamente inexperta en ese tema hasta hoy.

Ella sintió que él se tensó y lo miró a los ojos, que estaban llenos de emociones. Su mandíbula estaba apretada y sus ojos oscuros por el enojo.

Ella se detuvo y tragó antes de continuar.

—Decidí terminar con él y él no estaba feliz por eso, así que trató de forzarme a cumplir, incluso siendo violento físicamente. Por suerte, Leah apareció y me ayudó a ir a casa. Mi papá lo arrestó y algunos de los chicos que eran nuestros amigos lo golpearon cuando se enteraron de lo que pasó. Después de eso, casi me mantuve alejada del sexo opuesto, excepto por las citas ocasionales que Alice me arreglaba.

...

 _"First there was the one who challenged_

 _All my dreams and all my balance_

 _She could never be as good as you"_

...

—¿Dónde está él ahora, Bella? —gruñó el con los dientes apretados. Ella empezó a frotar sus hombros para calmarlo y lo sintió relajarse levemente.

—No lo sé, pero tengo mis sospechas. Mi papá entró en modo sobreprotector y tiene gente vigilándolo.

Los ojos de él brillaron con enojo.

—¿Sobreprotector? Él te ama, Bella, y quiere que estés a salvo. Yo habría hecho lo mismo. ¿Qué hubieras hecho si hubiese sido Jack el que hubiese sido herido por alguien? —preguntó.

El corazón de ella empezó a acelerarse y sus ojos se ampliaron, pero respondió honestamente y sin vacilar.

—Encontraría al bastardo y lo mataría.

Él rio entre dientes y arqueó una ceja. Ella sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

—Entiendo lo que quieres decir. —Ella rio—. Supongo que nunca lo miré desde el punto de vista de mi papá.

Después de un momento, él habló otra vez.

—Así que, uh, respecto a lo que dijiste antes sobre no, erm, haber estado con nadie, ¿quieres decir que eres, um, virgen? —Él se enredó un poco con sus palabras.

Ella se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza antes de murmurar un _sí_. Él tomó su barbilla y la levantó.

—No te sientas avergonzada. No hay nada de que avergonzarse. No estoy muy adelantado tampoco. Solo he estado con Victoria y la última vez fue hace casi seis años.

Él le sonrió amablemente y puso un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

...

" _I'll be there as soon as I can_

 _But I'm busy mending broken pieces of the life I had before "_

...

Ella se acercó más a él y apoyó su cabeza sobre su pecho mientras continuaban balanceándose juntos.

La canción se detuvo, pero los brazos de Edward no la dejaron ir. Ella se alejó y miró fijamente sus profundos ojos verdes, cayendo en su profundidad. Emociones surgieron entre ellos que ella no podía comprender. La canción se volvió más profunda y oscura. La voz conmovedora de la mujer se arrastró sobre ellos como la seda.

...

 _"I was a heavy heart to carry_

 _My beloved was weighed down_

 _My arms around his neck_

 _My fingers laced a crown"_

...

Mientras ellos continuaron balanceándose, los dedos de Bella se enroscaron en el pelo de él mientras una de las manos de él se presionaba contra la espalda de ella, acercándola a él. Su otra mano abrió su camino en el pelo de ella, hasta la base de su cuello y él bajo su rostro hacia el de ella.

—Solo quiero intentar algo —susurró él—. Quédate muy quieta.

Él corazón de ella comenzó a latir erráticamente y fuego se extendió por sus venas mientras los labios de él tocaron gentilmente los de ella y lentamente comenzaron a moverse.

...

 _"And is it worth the wait_

 _All this killing time?_

 _Are you strong enough to stand_

 _Protecting both your heart and mine?"_

...

Después de lo que parecieron siglos, la lengua de él recorrió suavemente el labio inferior de ella y ella abrió su boca voluntariamente, esperando sentir más de la emoción que él le estaba provocando. Sus besos se volvieron más insistentes mientras sus labios se succionaban y mordían el uno al otro, casi con abandono mientras su pasión crecía.

Bella dejó escapar un jadeo sorprendido cuando él la empujó más cerca. Podía sentir el bulto de su erección presionando contra su estómago. Los dedos de él le masajearon gentilmente el cuello mientras sus labios seguían sobre los de ella. Nunca había sentido algo como esto. Sus besos con Jake habían sido torpes y aburridos en comparación. Su corazón nunca había latido así por nadie que no fuera Edward. Él la había cambiado y había hecho que se abriera a él más de lo que había creído posible. Por primera vez en cinco años, estaba pensando en ella y no en Jack. Se estaba permitiendo sentir y experimentar.

...

 _"I was a heavy heart to carry_

 _But he never let me down_

 _When he held me in his arms_

 _My feet never touched the ground"_

...

Jadeando por aire, se separaron levemente. Edward apoyó su frente sobre la de ella y abrió los ojos.

—Guau —susurró, su mirada nunca dejando la de ella. Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Guau.

Él se acercó otra vez y dejó otro beso pequeño en sus labios y el cuerpo entero de Bella suspiró contra él. Él empujó su cabeza contra su pecho y la sostuvo cerca.

—No creo haberme sentido así antes, Bella. Haces que mi cabeza dé vueltas y me duela el pecho solo con sonreírme.

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

—¿En serio? —preguntó incrédula. No era que ella no fuera consciente de la atracción, pero todavía la sorprendía un poco saber que los sentimientos de él estaban tan en sintonía con los suyos. Él sonrió tímidamente.

—Sí, Bella, absolutamente —susurró.

—Me siento exactamente de la misma forma —dijo en voz baja. Él la abrazó con fuerza y suspiró contra su frente. Un momento después, el estómago de ella gruñó y él se rio.

—¿Cómo suenan pizza y una película? —pregunto él. Ella le sonrió y asintió.

—Suena completamente perfecto.

* * *

Poco a poco estos dos nos van sorprendiendo con su cercanía. En este capítulo vemos que la primera cita fue todo un éxito. ¿No es un amor de Papi? JAJAJAJA REALMENTE AMO A JACK, pero era necesario que disfrute un fin de semana con sus abuelos ¡LEJOS!

Ed sabe todo el asunto de Bella Y Jacob y de que es… ¡virgen!

¿Cambiará el rumbo de la relación? ¿Ustedes que creen?

 **Gracias por sus comentarios a:** carolaaproboste v, Adictasalamoda, cavendano13, Rossmery, Pam Malfoy Black, ariyasy, rosy canul, terewee, Pili, bellaliz, saraipineda44, Janneth, carol, crysty Katy, Merce, lauritacullenswan, Free Love Life, soledadcullen, solecitopucheta, Lady Grigori, Brenda Cullenn, somas, GLORIACULLEN, LicetSalvatore, Yoliki, conejoazul, rjnavajas, patymdn, jupy, bbluelilas, Adriu, LOQUIBELL, lizdayanna, tulgarita, Tata XOXO, Nadiia16, floriponcio, Sully YM, Marie Sellory, EmmaBe, Sara, debynoe, Cary, Noelia, deisymoon2, freedom2604, Isabelle98 y los Guest.

NOS LEEMOS :)


	22. Capítulo 21

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **KitsuShel** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **KitsuShel** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Parachute**

 **By:** KitsuShel

 **Traducción:** luzalejatb

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 21**

Bella se estiró como un gato cuando se despertó y se acurrucó en su almohada, suspirando. Se metió más en la cómoda cama, sintiendo que la suavidad de las sábanas le rozaba las piernas. Cuando ese pensamiento se registró por completo, se sentó rápidamente y tiró las sábanas de su cuerpo. Miró hacia abajo con los ojos muy abiertos y notó que estaba vestida solo con su camisa púrpura y pantalones cortos de color rosa oscuro. Su mente empezó a trabajar a una velocidad furiosa tratando de recordar entrar en la cama pero lo último que recordó fueron los primeros treinta minutos de _La propuesta_ con Edward.

Después de su fenomenal beso, Edward había pedido pizza y continuaron charlando con vino hasta que llegó la cena. Después de limpiar todo, se acurrucaron juntos en el sofá para ver la película. Ella se pasó los dedos por el cabello tratando desesperadamente de recordar cómo se había metido en la cama anoche. Su única conclusión fue que Edward la había llevado a la cama y la desnudó para que se sintiera cómoda. Sus mejillas enrojecieron ante la idea de verla tan expuesta. Sacudió la cabeza y salió de la cama para escoger un atuendo para el día.

En el baño, encendió la ducha y se quitó la ropa para meterse bajo el agua caliente. Suspiró y dejó que el calor le relajara los tensos músculos de su espalda. Se enjabonó y se enjuagó el cabello con champú y acondicionador, tratando de desenredar los nudos que se habían acumulado mientras dormía.

Mientras se enjabonaba el cuerpo, no pudo evitar dejar que sus pensamientos vagabundearan hacia ese impresionante beso de anoche. Nunca antes había sentido un deseo como el que él le inspiraba; era una experiencia total y completamente nueva. Mientras recordaba la sensación eléctrica de sus manos sobre su cuerpo cuando giraron alrededor de la sala de estar, ella pasó lentamente sus manos sobre su piel húmeda. Ella pasó una mano por su estómago mientras la otra tomó suavemente y apretó uno de sus pechos. Su mano se deslizó sobre su montículo y entre sus húmedos labios mientras recordaba sus ojos ardientes y la forma en que sus labios se sentían contra los suyos. Sintió la lenta y constante quemadura en su abdomen, como si se tratara de un tirón. Continuó disparando su deseo por el techo. No mucho tiempo después, se encontró llegando a la cumbre y llamándolo por su nombre suavemente.

Colocó una mano contra la pared de la ducha para estabilizarse y calmar su inestable respiración. Una vez que recobró el control de su cuerpo, rápidamente terminó su ducha y se vistió. Echó un vistazo a su portátil, recordando que aún no había leído el correo de Tanya. Justo cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, su estómago gruñó fuertemente y ella optó por desayunar primero.

Edward estaba sentado en la barra de la cocina con una taza de café leyendo un periódico cuando entró en la habitación. Los pensamientos de lo que había hecho poco antes aparecieron en su cabeza y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Levantó la vista y sus ojos se iluminaron cuando la vio.

—Buenos días, Bella. —Él sonrió—. ¿Dormiste bien?

Ella sonrió y se mordió el labio en vergüenza.

—Sí, he dormido bien. ¿Y tú?

—Una de las mejores noches de mi vida.

Ella asintió tímidamente y alcanzó un tazón para comer cereal. Ella se sentó a su lado y comenzó a comer. Después de unos minutos de silencio, sintió su mirada en ella. Levantó los ojos y le lanzó una mirada interrogante.

—¿Qué? —preguntó. Él sacudió la cabeza y apartó la vista, sonriendo.

Ella terminó de desayunar y lavó el tazón en el fregadero. Antes de que sus nervios se apoderaran de ella, Bella se volvió hacia Edward y apoyó la cadera contra el mostrador.

—Oye, ¿Edward?

Levantó la vista y sonrió suavemente hacia ella.

—¿Sí?

—Anoche, ¿me cargaste hasta arriba?

Él asintió.

—Sí, no quería despertarte.

Ella tragó nerviosamente y cambió su peso de un pie al otro, mirando hacia abajo.

—¿Y también, emm, me desnudaste? —Sintió que su cara se calentaba de vergüenza. Echó un vistazo a su rostro. Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y parpadeó.

—Um, no, no lo hice. Lo hiciste todo por tu cuenta.

—¿Ah sí? Yo... no recuerdo eso —respondió ella con cautela, con lo cual él sonrió maliciosamente.

—Bueno, después de que te puse en la cama, empezaste a quitarte la falda, para ponerte cómoda, supuse, cerré los ojos y salí de la habitación.

Cerró los ojos y gimió mortificada. Oyó que su silla sonaba contra el suelo y supuso que se escapaba. Ella fue tomada por sorpresa cuando sintió sus brazos rozar los suyos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, mientras se apoyaba contra el mostrador detrás de ella, creando una jaula. Ella abrió los ojos y se encontró con sus ojos llenos de alegría.

—¿O no lo hice? —preguntó suavemente antes de inclinar su cabeza y besarla lentamente. Su sangre empezó a cantar y se precipitó por sus venas. Las manos de Bella pasaron por el pecho de él sin ser consciente de sus actos.

El golpe de la puerta principal y la voz de su hijo hicieron que se separaran.

—¡Mamá, papá, estamos en casa!

Los ojos de Edward bailaron con felicidad mientras él se alejaba hábilmente de ella.

—Supongo que deberíamos hablar de esto entre nosotros dos. —Señaló entre sus cuerpos—. Antes de hablar con él.

Bella asintió, todavía aturdida.

—De acuerdo —dijo él en voz baja. Se sentó nuevamente donde estaba justo antes de que Jack llegara a la cocina.

—¡Ahí estás, ma!

El muchacho se acercó y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos.

—Oh, Jack, te extrañé —murmuró contra su cabello.

—Yo también, mamá.

Jack se apartó y fue a darle un abrazo a Edward mientras Esme y Carlisle entraban en la cocina. Carlisle le guiñó un ojo mientras Esme parecía emocionada. Ella se sentó en la silla que Bella había desocupado y movió sus dedos en el mármol.

— ¿Y? ¿Cómo estuvo la cita? —preguntó emocionada. Su marido se acercó a ella y frotó sus hombros.

—Es, no nos adelantemos, ¿verdad? —preguntó con risa en su voz. Edward rodó sus ojos juguetonamente a su madre antes de sonreír a Bella.

—Fue muy agradable, mamá. La música fue genial y la compañía fue impresionante. Aprendimos mucho más sobre el otro —respondió, manteniendo los ojos fijos en Bella todo el tiempo.

—Genial. —Jack entró en la conversación—. ¿Te divertiste, mamá?

Miró a su hijo y asintió.

—Sí, lo hice, fue muy divertido.

Esme intercambiaba miradas entre Edward y Bella, radiante.

—Me alegro de que te hayas divertido, te lo mereces —dijo Jack mientras se inclinaba sobre el mostrador junto a Bella. Ella puso su brazo alrededor de su hombro y se rio.

—Gracias, chico.

—No hay problema, ¿sabías que mi bisabuela es una loca, como, realmente loca?

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron.

—¡Jack, no seas grosero!

Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia Esme y se sorprendió al ver a la mujer adulta temblar de risa.

—No, Bella. Está bien, mi madre es demente, en el buen sentido, por supuesto.

Bella lanzó a Esme una mirada confusa y ella solo sacudió la cabeza en respuesta.

—En serio, mamá, es tan divertida. Nunca había conocido a una anciana como ella, la mayoría de las personas mayores son malhumoradas, pero ella es totalmente genial.

Bella bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

—Jack, deja de llamar a la gente vieja, no es muy agradable.

Inclinó la cabeza y le lanzó una mirada burlona.

—Pero ella es vieja, ¿por qué no puedo llamarla vieja?

Edward, teniendo piedad de la pobre Bella, interceptó la mirada de Jack y señaló hacia la puerta.

—Vamos, Jack, vamos a dar un paseo y trataré de explicarte, ¿de acuerdo?

Jack se encogió de hombros y siguió a Edward fuera de la habitación. Carlisle sonrió y se inclinó para besar a Esme en la frente.

—Estaré en el estudio si me necesitas, esposa. Nos vemos luego, Bella —dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

Esme miró a Bella por un momento antes de suspirar y ponerse de pie. Abrió un mueble y sacó una taza de café.

—Creo que voy a necesitar esto.

Unos minutos más tarde, las dos mujeres estaban sentadas una junto a la otra, sumergidas en la conversación.

—He organizado una reunión con Marcus y Diane para el martes —dijo Esme en voz baja. Los ojos de Bella se agrandaron, sorprendidos de que Esme no solo hubiera organizado una reunión con los Preston, sino con la rapidez en que estaba ocurriendo.

—¿Tan pronto? —preguntó Bella. Esme asintió.

—Necesitamos solucionar las cosas para la Gala, ¿verdad? Entre más pronto, mejor. Depende de ti y de Edward pero creo que tenías razón al decirles sobre Jack. Solo puedo imaginar la escena que él armaría si se entera de que nosotros intencionalmente le ocultábamos esto. Por mucho que no me guste la idea de que Marcus esté en la vida de Jack, ahora me doy cuenta de que nos hundiríamos al nivel de Victoria si actuamos deshonestamente.

Bella colocó su mano sobre el hombro de la mujer y apretó suavemente.

—Por lo que vale, es lo correcto.

Esme sonrió tristemente, antes de saltar ligeramente cuando la puerta sonó de nuevo.

—¡MAMÁ, estamos aquí! —La fuerte voz de Emmett atravesó la casa.

Bella soltó una carcajada.

—¿Qué pasa con estos chicos Cullen que no pueden llegar sin anunciarlo a los cuatro vientos?

Esme se echó a reír y negó con la cabeza.

—¡Estamos en la cocina, Em! —le gritó en respuesta. Un momento después, Rosalie entró en la cocina. Ella sonrió cálidamente a Bella y a Esme.

—Buenos días, señoras. Emmett está en la sala de estar recibiendo un sermón de su papá.

Esme se echó a reír y se levantó.

—Esto lo tengo que ver.

Bella y Rosalie la siguieron a la sala de estar para ver a Edward y Jack sentados en el sofá, viendo con diversión como Carlisle regañaba a Emmett.

Emmett miró y sonrió ampliamente a Bella, corriendo para darle un abrazo. El gesto la sorprendió hasta que oyó hablar a Carlisle.

—No pienses que correr hacia Bella te sacará de esto, Emmett.

Em le guiñó un ojo a Bella antes de volverse a mirar a su padre otra vez.

—Lo sé, papá. Lo siento por entrar aquí como un loco, prometo actuar de acuerdo con mi edad en el futuro.

Carlisle suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, pero todos pudieron verlo luchando para no sonreír.

Jack se dio cuenta de su madre y se levantó para hablar con ella.

—Hola, mamá... el abuelo le estaba diciendo a papá que quería que fuéramos con ellos a un picnic del cuatro de julio que ellos van a hacer. ¿Podemos ir? ¿Por favor?

Bateó los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior, pero ella solo puso los ojos en blanco y se echó a reír.

—La mirada del gato con botas no funciona conmigo, muchacho.

Bella se volvió hacia Carlisle.

—¿Qué es eso de un picnic?

El hombre mayor sonrió cálidamente.

—El hospital donde trabajo organiza un picnic para el cuatro de julio cada año, Edward normalmente se queda en casa pero nos encantaría que todos ustedes pudieran venir con nosotros este año.

Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia Edward, que la miraba expectante.

—¿Quieres ir? —preguntó ella.

Él asintió.

—¿Con nosotros?

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

—No, Bella, pensé que quizá iría con Rosalie y dejaría a Emmett contigo.

—En realidad, Edward —respondió Rose, sus labios temblaban mientras trataba de no sonreír—. Prefiero ir con Bella y dejarte con Emmett.

—¡Aww, vamos, nena! No puedes dejarme con el tieso —gimió Emmett.

—Bueno, estoy segura de que Bella entra a la casa de su madre actuando como una salvaje —bromeó con su marido.

Bella se puso rígida y miró al suelo reflexivamente. Sintió un suave toque en su mano y miró a Jack que le sonreía para que se relajara.

—¿Bella? —preguntó Rose en voz baja. Bella se volvió para verla mirándola vacilante—. ¿Está todo bien?

Bella asintió.

—Sí, lo siento, mi madre y yo no tenemos exactamente ese tipo de relación.

Rosalie le lanzó una mirada confundida.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Ella es mala —dijo Jack en voz baja. Todos se volvieron hacia el muchacho, cuyos ojos eran duros y fríos—. Renée la dejó como _ella_ me dejó a mí, al menos Renée dejó a mamá con su papá, no solo.

Bella sintió que las lágrimas le picaban y se arrodilló frente a su hijo.

—Oye —le susurró—. ¿Estás bien?

Jack parpadeó y su expresión se suavizó.

—Lo siento, mamá.

—No lo sientas, muchacho, solo quiero saber si estás bien.

Él asintió y sonrió temblorosamente.

—Sí, estoy bien.

Emmett juntó las manos con júbilo, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

—Entonces, ¿quién está listo para la comida y los fuegos artificiales? ¡Sé que yo lo estoy!

Edward y Esme gimieron, mientras Carlisle suspiró.

—Déjame ir por mi maletín médico —respondió, antes de dirigirse arriba.

—¡Oye! —protestó Emmett—. No exageres.

Esme puso las manos en sus caderas y arqueó una ceja.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó ella—. ¿Qué hay de ese momento en que tu padre tuvo que coser parte de tu cosita de nuevo?

Los ojos de Jack se abrieron y él miró a su tío con asombro.

Las mejillas de Emmett se pusieron rosadas.

—¡Eso fue solo una vez!

Esme negó con la cabeza.

—Una vez es más que suficiente, querido. Ni siquiera estamos contando las otras veces que me has hecho arrancarme el pelo.

Edward puso su cabeza entre sus manos, temblando mientras reía. Bella miró alrededor de la habitación y se dio cuenta de que los demás le observaban con una especie de temor. Era un recordatorio asombroso de que solo había sobrevivido estos últimos años, no vivido.

Rose enganchó su brazo al de Bella.

—Vamos, vamos a prepararte.

Bella rió y siguió el ejemplo de Rose.

—Seguro, ¿por qué no?

.

.

Bella se sentó en una larga mesa de picnic entre Carlisle y Esme mientras observaba cómo Edward, Emmett y Jack daban vueltas alrededor de un balón de fútbol con otros pocos hombres y sus hijos. Su mente trabajaba en tiempo extra y cada "qué-tal-sí" que podía pensar giraba en su cabeza. Sabía sin lugar a dudas que se estaba enamorando de Edward. Había una muy buena posibilidad de que él estuviera experimentando lo mismo.

 _¿Qué tal si no lo estaba?_

 _¿Qué tal si sus afectos se debían s_ _olamente_ _a que había estado solo durante tanto tiempo?_

 _¿Qué tal si sus sentimientos solo se debían al hecho de que ella cuidaba de su hijo?_

 _¿Qué tal si no lo fueran?_

 _¿Qué pasaría al final del verano?_

 _¿Qué pasaría si se traslada_ _b_ _an a Chicago?_

 _¿Y si se quedaban en Washington?_

 _¿Vendrían los Cullen para visitarlos regularmente?_

 _¿O querrían que Jack viviera con ellos?_

Ella sinceramente sentía que nunca la separarían de Jack, pero ¿cómo iban a equilibrar todo?

Ahora que adoraba al clan Cullen, no podía imaginar el alejarse de ellos. Pero de la misma manera, no podía imaginarse dejar atrás a su propia familia y amigos. Las preguntas giraban a su alrededor como un tornado, obligándola a parpadear las lágrimas ante su repentina fuerza. Ella sintió un empujón y se volvió hacia Esme, que le sonreía.

—Oye, sin fruncir el ceño —murmuró ella a medias—. Intenta disfrutar del día, cariño.

Bella sacudió la cabeza y sonrió tristemente.

—Lo siento, Esme. Demasiados pensamientos corriendo en mi cabeza, no sé qué estoy haciendo.

Esme rió ligeramente.

—Oh, cariño, ninguno de nosotros sabe lo que estamos haciendo, la vida es un baile que aprendemos a medida que avanzamos, todo saldrá bien, ya verás.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura, Esme? No puedo ver cómo esto terminará de manera feliz.

Bella sorbió su nariz y miró su plato.

—¿Cómo no puedo estarlo, Bella? El destino actuó y te trajo a amar y mantener a salvo a Jack. El destino te trajo a ti y a Jack de nuevo a nosotros. No puedo dejar de tener esperanza para el futuro, especialmente sabiendo que mi nieto está vivo, seguro y amado.

Bella parpadeó la última de sus lágrimas y asintió con la cabeza, decidida a disfrutar el resto del día.

Ella levantó la vista justo a tiempo para ver a una chica pequeña de cabellos rojos arrojarse a los brazos de Edward. Ella jadeó y su corazón comenzó a golpear.

—¡Esme! —susurró ella. Esme miró a Bella con sorpresa.

—¿Qué sucede?

Bella asintió con la cabeza en la dirección de la pareja que se abrazaba.

—¿Quién es ella?

Esme volvió la cabeza y sus ojos se estrecharon mientras fruncía los labios.

—Irina.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron y ella buscó a Jack. Ella lo encontró de pie a pocos metros de distancia, con Emmett susurrando en su oído. Ella observó cómo Jack asentía y empezó a acercarse a ella.

Parecía confundido cuando se sentó frente a ella.

—El tío Em dijo que viniera aquí y me relajara mientras trata de averiguar qué está pasando, dijo que la chica era mi tía y no estaba seguro de cómo papá va a manejar la situación.

Jack se recostó un poco y sacudió la cabeza.

—Aunque la verdad no entendí la mitad de lo que dijo.

Bella no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Jack era demasiado lindo a veces.

—Quiere decir que no estaba seguro de si tu padre quería que Irina se enterara de ti. Planeábamos contarles a tus otros abuelos el martes, así que, si lo descubre ahora, podría decirle a Marcus y a Diane, quienes se pondrían muy molestos.

Jack asintió pensativo.

—Lo entiendo, pero ¿y si no me gustan? ¿Y si me encuentro con ellos y lo único que veo es Victoria?

Bella levantó una ceja.

—¿Desde cuándo la llamas por su nombre?

—Estoy cansada de decir "ella" todo el tiempo, se vuelve confuso. Ella no es mi mamá, tú lo eres, así que no puedo llamarla así, así que me quedo con su nombre, ¿me entiendes?

Bella miró a su hijo, que era sabio más allá de sus años y suspiró.

—Sí, sé a qué te refieres.

Carlisle cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa y se inclinó sobre ellos.

—Si no te gustan o si te asustan, todo lo que tienes que hacer es decirle a uno de nosotros. Aunque espero que les des por lo menos una oportunidad. Ellos son tus abuelos, también, y ellos te quieren mucho.

Los ojos de Jack brillaron airadamente hacia su abuelo.

—¿Me quieren, como su hija?

La mirada de simpatía en el rostro de Carlisle derritió inmediatamente la ira del muchacho.

—Lo siento, abuelo. Prometo que les daré una oportunidad y les haré saber si me molesto.

Esme se acercó para tomar la mano de Jack y apretarla. Miró por encima del hombro y sonrió.

—Está bien, cariño, aquí viene tu papá para hacernos saber qué pasa.

Edward se sentó al lado de su hijo, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Esme arqueó una ceja.

—¿Puedo tomar eso como que todo salió bien?

Él asintió.

—Sí, Rini solo quería saludarme, pero le dije que debía venir a la reunión el martes con sus padres.

Jack levantó la cara y se volvió hacia su padre.

—Estoy confundido, ¿por qué ella te grada, pero no Victoria ni mis abuelos?

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron de par en par y miró a su hijo sorprendido.

—Bueno, la razón por la que me desagrada Vic es bastante obvio, ella te hirió e hizo que te perdieras, eso es imperdonable... Marcus y Diane son una historia diferente, complicada, pero Rini era una niña cuando desapareciste. Aunque no funcionaron las cosas entre tu mamá y yo, siempre la vi como una hermanita.

Jack tragó saliva visiblemente.

—Por favor, no la llames así.

—¿No llamar así a quién? —preguntó Edward.

—Victoria. Por favor, no la nombres como mi mamá.

Edward lanzó una mirada preocupada a Bella antes de asentir con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo, lo siento, estoy seguro de que es doloroso para ti, hijo.

—Gracias —contestó Jack en voz baja.

.

.

Más tarde esa noche, todos se encontraban apoyándose contra la hierba viendo una magnífica exhibición de fuegos artificiales. Jack estaba entre Bella y Edward, que lanzaban sus _ohs_ y sus _ahs_ emocionados. Ella sintió que algo pasaba por su hombro y miró a Edward que estaba mirándola fijamente y sus dedos jugaban con su cabello. Él sonrió maravillosamente antes de mirar hacia el cielo, su mano aún descansaba sobre su hombro.

Su corazón se aceleró y ella cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación de su toque. No quería nada más que sentirlo en otros lugares. Solo con la idea de que sus dedos sustituyeran los suyos en la ducha hacía que se sonrojara furiosamente. Ella estaba muy agradecida por la oscuridad que los rodeaba. Sin embargo, los pensamientos eran muy bienvenidos.

Casi una hora más tarde, los cinco se detuvieron frente a la casa. Jack tenía frío, así que Edward lo levantó fácilmente entre sus brazos mientras Bella, Esme y Carlisle se dirigían a la puerta principal. La luz del techo del porche iluminaba una sombra que se movía desde su posición sentada sobre uno de los columpios. Bella jadeó sorprendida cuando la rubia levantó una ceja perfectamente moldeada sobre sus ojos fríos violetas.

—¿No es acogedor? —preguntó ella, antes de doblar los labios en una sonrisa.

—Deberías intentar hacer un mejor esfuerzo para leer tus correos electrónicos, Bella. ¿No te he enseñado nada? —Tanya se echó a reír.

El rostro de Bella estalló en una sonrisa y ella se encontró con los brazos de Tanya para un fuerte abrazo.

—Te extrañé, B. En serio, tenemos que ponerte más en sintonía con la tecnología.

Bella retrocedió y se echó a reír, feliz de ver a su amiga. Se sentía más a gusto instantáneamente con respecto a la reunión con los Preston ahora. Sabía sin lugar a dudas que podía contar con que Tanya tuviera el suyo y el interés de Jack en el corazón.

—Oh, qué grosera —murmuró Bella—. Lo siento, déjame presentarte, Esme y Carlisle, ella es Tanya Denali, Tahn, ellos son Esme y Carlisle Cullen.

Tanya sonrió amablemente y le tendió la mano para sacudir la suya.

—Es un placer, señor y señora Cullen. Durante nuestras pocas y muy lejanas conversaciones últimamente, B me ha dicho lo maravillosos que son todos ustedes.

Bella rodó los ojos cuando mencionó la lejanía de las conversaciones, lo que hizo que Tanya levantara una ceja en desafío, sonriendo un poco.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Edward mientras llevaba a Jack por las escaleras del porche. Notó a Tanya y parpadeó varias veces—. ¿Una de los tuyos? —preguntó, volviéndose hacia Bella. Ella asintió con una sonrisa emocionada—. ¿Qué pasa contigo y la gente que aparece al azar? —Edward sonrió y sacudió la cabeza con diversión.

* * *

 _Y apareció la hermana ¿buena? ¿Qué opinan usted_ es?

 _¿Qué les ha parecido el capítul_ o _? ¡Cuéntennos todo en los comentarios!_

 _Gracias por los alertas, favoritos y comentarios,_

 _ **Gracias a** solecitopucheta, lauritacullenswan, Pili, saraipineda44, patymdn, Sully YM, rosy canul, soledadcullen, GLORIACULLEN, Yoliki, rjnavajas, bbluelilas, Torposoplo, debynoe, Adriu, Rossmery, Cary, carolaaproboste.v, cavendano13, lizdayanna, Brenda Cullenn, Sara, Nadiia16, Tata XOXO, bellaliz, Pam Malfoy Black, nydiac10, caresgar26, freedom2604, Lady Grigori y Noelia. _

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	23. Capítulo 22

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **KitsuShel** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **KitsuShel** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Parachute**

 **By:** KitsuShel

 **Traducción:** luzalejatb

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Capítulo 22**

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó Bella a Tanya mientras se acomodaban en uno de los sofás.

Tanya sacudió la cabeza y miró juguetonamente a su amiga.

—Bueno, si realmente prestaras atención a tu correo electrónico, habrías leído que vendría a cubrirte la espalda, chica. Después de que logré quebrar a Lauren Mallory de nuevo y de despedir su trasero por dar tu información, tuve unas cuantas palabras con el jefe. Digamos que él estuvo de acuerdo rápidamente con mi estancia indefinida en Chicago. Voy a ayudar con toda la publicidad para esta gala en la que te metiste.

—Oh, eso sería maravilloso —intervino Esme, sentándose frente a las chicas—. Me he estado atormentando la cabeza tratando de resolver algunas cosas, así que tener un par de manos extra definitivamente ayudará.

Tanya asintió pensativamente.

—¿Qué fecha tienen ustedes en mente?

Bella y Esme se miraron antes de que Bella se volviera hacia Tanya y se encogiera de hombros.

—Nos reuniremos con Marcus Preston y su esposa el martes para repasar algunos detalles.

Tanya asintió de nuevo.

—¿Por qué oigo un "pero" en tu voz?

—También estamos planeando contarle sobre Jack.

—Hmmmm —respondió ella, tocando sus labios con un dedo, pensando—. Me alegro de haber llegado antes de ese momento. Sin ofender, señora Cullen, pero prefiero no tenerte en una situación así sin prepararte, Bella.

Esme sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, querida, he oído cosas maravillosas sobre tu, em, tenacidad.

Tanya sonrió ampliamente.

—Ah, mi reputación me precede, me siento honrada.

Ella golpeó a Bella en el hombro con uno de los suyos.

Esme suspiró y se frotó las manos.

—Fue maravilloso conocerte, Tanya, pero me voy a la cama, hay una habitación de invitados al final del pasillo en el segundo piso y eres más que bienvenida a usarla. Estoy segura de que a Bella no le importará mostrarte el camino, ¿verdad, querida?

Bella sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

—No, Esme, para nada. Que duermas bien.

—Gracias, señora Cullen, puede que acepte esa oferta, ya que B y yo tenemos que adelantarnos en algunos temas. Buenas noches.

—Les deseo buenas noches, chicas. Oh, y por favor llámame Esme, Tanya.

—Claro, voy a tratar de recordar eso —se rio.

Después de que Esme hubiese desaparecido por las escaleras, Tanya se volvió hacia Bella con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos.

—Bien, ahora que estamos solas, ¡dime todo sobre el Dios que camina entre los hombres!

Bella se sonrojó furiosamente y se mordió el labio.

—Solo para que sepas, estoy justo detrás de ti.

Ambas chicas se volvieron para ver a Edward de pie detrás de ellas con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Tanya se pasó el pelo por encima del hombro y le dirigió una mirada desinteresada.

—Estaba hablando de tu padre, amigo.

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron y su boca se abrió, antes de cerrarla de nuevo con sorpresa.

—Em, bien. Eww. —Edward se estremeció antes de sonreírle a Bella—. ¿Crees que podría hablar contigo un momento?

Ella asintió y caminó con él hacia el inicio de las escaleras.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Solo quería darte las buenas noches y decirte que me muero de ganas por besarte, pero no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionarías delante de la gente.

Él le dio una sonrisa tímida y su corazón se derritió. Dando un paso más cerca, Bella colocó sus manos sobre su pecho y se puso de puntillas para dejar un suave beso en sus labios. Él sonrió y movió suavemente sus labios con los de ella. Cuando terminó el beso, él apoyó su frente contra la de ella y respiró hondo por la nariz.

—Buenas noches, Bella —susurró.

—Buenas noches, Edward —respondió ella con el mismo tono de voz.

Él presionó los labios contra la frente de Bella y le apretó las manos antes de subir. Bella se quedó paralizada hasta que sintió que Tanya se acercaba a ella. Volvió la cabeza y miró a su amiga, que sonreía suavemente.

—Realmente te gusta, ¿verdad? —preguntó en voz baja. Bella respondió asintiendo—. Bueno, parece que es un buen tipo y te lo mereces, pero si te lastima, no quedará lo suficiente de él para que los perros lo encuentren.

Bella asintió solemnemente, sabiendo que Tanya no estaba bromeando.

Tanya tomó a Bella por el brazo y la empujó ligeramente hacia las escaleras.

—Vamos, vamos a hablar de chicos en privado. Lo único que me falta es que el buen doctor entre mientras te cuento cómo quiero saltar en sus piernas.

.

.

 _ **6 de julio de 2010**_

El martes por la mañana sorprendió a Bella moviendo nerviosamente la pierna mientras esperaba a que la secretaria de Marcus les mostrara su oficina. Edward extendió la mano y la puso sobre la rodilla de ella, calmándola y relajándola automáticamente.

Ella le lanzó una sonrisa de agradecimiento y él se inclinó para besarla en la mejilla.

—Tranquila, hermosa, todo estará bien.

Bella asintió nerviosamente y captó la sonrisa de felicidad de Esme por el rabillo del ojo. Ella había estado demasiado feliz con los pequeños momentos de afecto que su hijo y Bella habían intercambiado con más frecuencia en los últimos días. Carlisle había querido estar allí con ellos hoy, pero el hospital últimamente estaba corto de personal, así que se ofreció a dejar a Jack en la casa de Em y Rosalie antes de dirigirse al hospital. Nadie quería que Jack estuviera presente para esta reunión, ya que no estaban seguros del resultado.

Esme, que estaba sentada junto a Tanya, se inclinó para susurrar a la pareja.

—Bueno, creo que el mejor plan es que hable con Diane en privado. Tenemos algunas cosas que discutir y creo que confiarle a ella el asunto de Jack de antemano nos dará la ventaja de posiblemente tenerla de nuestro lado.

Tanya asintió.

—Buena idea, tengo algunas cosas sobre las que me gustaría hablar con el señor Preston, así que arreglaremos eso primero.

El intercomunicador en el escritorio de la secretaria zumbó.

—Heidi, ¿podrías guiar a nuestros invitados a mi oficina ahora?

—Sí, señor, señor Preston.

La morena alta y delgada sonrió amablemente y movió la mano para que el grupo la siguiera.

—Por aquí por favor.

—¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que somos el señuelo que cuelga en una caña de pescar? —le comentó Tanya silenciosamente a Bella. Ella se inclinó hacia su amiga y le susurró para responderle.

—Porque eso es exactamente lo que somos. Nosotros somos el señuelo de Marcus para atraer la atención de Esme. Hoy definitivamente él se llevará una sorpresa.

Heidi abrió una puerta y los condujo a una gran oficina. Marcus estaba sentado detrás de un gran escritorio adornado, mientras su esposa y su hija se sentaban frente a él. Los tres se pusieron de pie para saludar a sus invitados. Los ojos de Irina se iluminaron cuando vio a Edward, pero luego se estrecharon ligeramente cuando notó el agarre que tenía en la mano de Bella.

—Esme, Edward, es bueno verlos de nuevo. Incluyéndola, señorita Swan —habló Marcus con tono amistoso. Se volvió hacia Tanya y le dedicó una sonrisa confusa—. Me temo que no nos hemos conocido, ¿señorita...?

Tanya sonrió y puso su maletín en una silla antes de extender su mano.

—Denali, Tanya Denali, soy la representante de la señorita Swan de HarperCollins.

Marcus parpadeó y le dio un ligero movimiento de cabeza. Esme dio un paso adelante y tomó a Diane de la mano, lo que causó que una mirada de shock cruzara su rostro.

—Marcus, Diane, ¿creen que Di y yo podríamos tener unos momentos a solas?

Marcus sonrió brillantemente y asintió con la cabeza. Diane rápidamente sacó a Esme de la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de ellas.

—Bueno, entonces —prosiguió Tanya—, mientras las esperamos, tengo algunas cosas que me gustaría discutir con usted, señor, si no le importa.

Marcus volvió a asentir y señaló las cinco sillas que había delante de la mesa. Tanya tomó el asiento del medio y Bella se sentó a su lado a la derecha. Cuando Edward se sentó en el otro lado de Bella, Irina soltó un pequeño resoplido y tiró de una silla para sentarse a su lado. Tanya se volvió hacia Bella y alzó una ceja, pero todo lo que Bella pudo hacer fue encogerse de hombros. Se preguntó brevemente si la joven se había enamorado de él.

Edward atrapó su mirada y sonrió disculpándose y Bella apretó su mano en entendimiento. Vio a Marcus dar a sus manos entrelazadas una mirada crítica antes de mirarla a los ojos con una interrogante.

Tanya se aclaró la garganta y cruzó las piernas, mirando a Marcus Preston.

—Señor Preston, debo admitir que, por un lado, estoy asombrada de su persistencia en obtener la ayuda de Bella, y por el otro, como su amiga, estoy furiosa con el hecho de que usted trató de manipularla no solo a ella, sino también a mi compañía. Le sugeriría que actuara con discreción de ahora en adelante, no soy una persona a la que deba hacer enojar.

Marcus se reclinó y arqueó una ceja. Se volvió hacia Bella y sonrió levemente.

—Usted es una mujer fuertemente protegida, señorita Swan, no solo por la señorita Denali, sino también por los Cullen. Todo un enigma. —Después de un momento, suspiró—. Me disculpo por el incumplimiento del protocolo al obtener su información personal, pero no puedo arrepentirme, no cuando Esme está en la habitación de al lado hablando con mi esposa.

Tanya cruzó los brazos y se recostó en la silla.

—El resultado de los acontecimientos de hoy aún está por verse, señor Preston, y yo no me lo jugaría todo a una carta.

Bella tragó nerviosamente y miró a la derecha y vio a Irina sosteniendo el brazo de Edward mientras hablaba emocionada acerca de sus actuales clases universitarias. La molestia brotó en su pecho, pero la sacó de su cuerpo. No había manera de que sintiera envidia de una niña. Una niña que era solo cuatro años más joven que ella. Tragó el ácido que lentamente empezó a arrastrarse por su garganta. Ella soltó su mano y se pasó los dedos por el cabello. Sintió que él la miraba con preocupación, pero no podía mirarlo ahora mismo. No hasta que ella luchara con sus emociones.

Afortunadamente, la puerta se abrió. Todos los ojos se volvieron para ver a Esme y Diane entrar, tomadas de la mano y con los ojos rojos. Bella se encontró con la mirada de Diane y la mujer mayor le dio una sonrisa alentadora y asintió con la cabeza. Bella suspiró un poco y se sintió menos ansiosa. La sonrisa en la cara de Marcus cuando miró a Esme y su esposa lo hizo sentir como si hubiera hecho lo correcto animando a las mujeres a hacer las paces en la habitación contigua. La mirada que tenía no era nada más que simple amor y adoración.

Bella tosió ligeramente y esperó a que Marcus se encontrara con sus ojos.

—Antes de entrar en cualquiera de los planes de la gala, hay una cuestión importante de negocios que tenemos que hablar primero.

Marcus agitó la mano y le hizo un gesto para que continuara. Manteniendo la voz firme, continuó.

»Como estoy segura de que ya está enterado, la Fundación Tesoros Perdidos es una organización benéfica que he creado para ayudar a los niños perdidos y desaparecidos, así como a sus familias. Mi hijo es uno de esos niños y yo quería hacer todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para otros niños como él. Nunca renunciamos a la búsqueda de su familia, y recientemente la encontramos. No es coincidencia que estemos en Chicago ahora mismo.

Observó cómo la comprensión empezaba a aparecer lentamente en él y una serie de emociones destellaron en su rostro.

»La serie Jack Ataca que escribo se inspira en él.

Marcus se cubrió la boca con la mano y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Diane se levantó y se acercó para abrazar a su marido, reconfortándolo. Irina miró hacia adelante y hacia atrás entre sus padres y Bella, con confusión absoluta en su rostro.

—Espera, no te estoy siguiendo.

Marcus se secó los ojos y respiró hondo.

—¿Estás tratando de decirme que tu hijo adoptivo es mi nieto? —preguntó con un tono inquietantemente sereno. Bella asintió cortantemente—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¿Fue alguna clase de castigo? —Miró a Esme, que sacudió la cabeza tristemente.

—Lo siento, Marcus —respondió Bella—. Honestamente no sabía cómo decírtelo o cómo reaccionarías.

Sus ojos ardían enojados contra ella y cerró su puño sobre el escritorio.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no sabías cómo decírmelo? Dices: "Marcus, tu nieto está vivo y bajo mi cuidado", eso es lo que dices, Isabella.

Edward se puso de pie de un salto y se paró justo enfrente de él.

—No lo hagas —gruñó—. No te atrevas a desahogarte con ella cuando no sabes ni un cuarto de la historia. Si ella no hubiera estado ahí para Jack, probablemente estaría muerto o peor. Fue nuestra decisión no decírtelo de inmediato, Marcus, no la de ella. Si así es como vas a reaccionar, entonces nos iremos y lo dejaremos como está. Tú elegiste esto cuando apartaste a nuestra familia, cuando decidiste apoyar las decisiones de Victoria. No nos culpes por poner la seguridad de Jack en primer lugar.

Marcus tragó saliva y su mirada bajó hacia el escritorio.

—Marcus, Esme me dio la versión abreviada en la otra habitación —habló Diane en voz baja a su marido—. Deberías oír lo que tienen que decir, sobre todo si quieres ser parte de la vida de ese niño.

Miró a Bella con ojos tan tristes que ella supo al instante que él no causaría ningún problema para su familia.

—¿Por favor? —Su voz se quebró cuando trató de hablar—. Por favor, ¿puedo verlo?

Bella parpadeó con lágrimas en los ojos y asintió.

Irina resopló de nuevo, molesta por ser ignorada y no entender nada.

—¿Tienes a Jack? —preguntó, volviéndose hacia Bella con una mirada odiosa—. ¿Lo secuestraste o algo así?

Edward fue a abrir la boca, pero Bella lo silenció poniendo una mano en su brazo.

—No, lo encontré solo y hambriento en un callejón cuando tu hermana lo abandonó.

Los ojos de Irina se abrieron y jadeó.

—Lo sabía —susurró, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. Ella se volvió hacia su padre y lo fulminó con la mirada—. Te lo dije, te dije que era culpa de ella, pero no querías oírlo. No había forma de que él pudiera desaparecer mágicamente de la manera en que ella dijo que lo hizo. ¡La protegiste a costa de tu propio nieto! —Ella se levantó y agarró la mano de Edward—. ¡Por favor, Eddie, quiero verlo!

Edward suspiró y miró a Bella, sosteniendo su mirada por un minuto.

 _«No lo hagas»,_ pensó ella para sí.

Él miró a Irina y sonrió tristemente.

—No depende únicamente de mí, Rini. Bella es su madre, ella también debe estar de acuerdo.

Internamente, Bella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al ver que él no iba a pasar por encima de ella por Irina.

—Entonces, espera un momento —intervino la joven—. Jack es mi sobrino, ¿pero tengo que tener tu permiso para hablar con él? Eso es una mierda.

—Irina —dijo Diane en un tono de advertencia.

—No me llames por mi nombre completo, mamá, ¿cómo puedes estar bien con ella por mantener a Jack lejos de nosotros? Eres tan mala como Victoria —le gruñó a Bella.

Bella se enderezó y se paró lentamente, moviéndose para ponerse cara a cara con Irina.

—Admiro tu pasión, pero no soy la persona que tiene la culpa aquí de otra cosa más que de a amar a mi hijo y querer que esté protegido. No me disculparé por ninguna de esas cosas.

El labio inferior de Irina se estremeció y se echó a llorar. Ella se arrodilló y sollozó en sus manos. Diane dejó el lado de Marcus y fue al lado de su hija. Bella parpadeó sus lágrimas y apartó la mirada de la escena. Por mucho que supiera que tenía razón, no podía evitar sentirse mal por la situación en la que se encontraban los Preston.

Bella sintió un tirón en su mano y miró a Edward, quien le dio una sonrisa triste, antes de jalarla entre sus brazos. Ella apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y soltó unas cuantas lágrimas. Él la empujó suavemente para que pudieran tomar los asientos a la izquierda de Tanya esta vez, permitiendo a Esme sentarse con Diane e Irina, que ahora estaba secando sus lágrimas. Ella miró a Bella y le dedicó la sonrisa más triste que jamás había visto.

—Lo siento, señorita Swan. He odiado a mi hermana durante años, y he extrañado tanto a Jack. —Ella sonrió melancólicamente por un momento—. Yo solía cuidarlo mucho cuando era un bebé. Solía enfadarme tanto con Victoria, porque ella actuaba como si él ni siquiera estuviera allí, quiero decir, sé que su propia madre era un poco mala, pero la mayoría de las madres quieren hacer lo mejor para sus hijos, ¿verdad?

Bella asintió tristemente, sabiendo que esa era una de las fuerzas que impulsó su relación con Jack. Ella estaba decidida a ser mejor que Renée.

»Pero a Vic no le importaba, solo le importaba ella misma y su siguiente línea.

Diane jadeó y miró a su hija bruscamente. Irina se rio sin gracia.

»¿Qué? ¿Crees que no lo sabía? ¿Todas las veces que papá le pagó a alguien a quien ella le debía dinero o a alguien cuando era atrapada por la policía?

Marcus cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza, avergonzado, pero Irina continuó.

»¿Cuál crees que fue la razón por la cual me esforcé tanto para ser mejor que ella? No es que realmente tomara mucho esfuerzo.

Diane miró a su hija con simpatía.

—Lo siento tanto, cariño.

—Solía escucharlos a ustedes dos discutiendo sobre ella todo el tiempo, especialmente durante el divorcio. Realmente no me importaba lo que le pasara a Vic, pero quería que Eddie se quedara. —Ella lo miró con adoración y esta vez Bella pudo verla realmente por la pura e inocente emoción que era—. Tú eras mi hermano mayor, quizá no me gustaba Victoria, pero fue gracias a ella que te conocí a ti y a Jack. Cuando Jack desapareció, todo empezó a desmoronarse y cuando se divorciaron también te perdí a ti. Y a mis padres también, mucho más. Discutían todo el tiempo y estaban preocupados por lo que estaba pasando con ella, yo ya no existía, cuando me aceptaron en Harvard, salté a la oportunidad de dejarla y salir de debajo de su sombra.

Después de unos momentos de silencio para dejar que todo el mundo se ajustara a la sobrecarga emocional, Marcus rompió el silencio.

—¿Cuándo crees que podríamos verlo?

Bella miró sus manos por un momento antes de responder tranquilamente.

—¿Qué le parece hoy mismo? Él sabe dónde estamos y por qué estamos aquí, y en realidad estaba bastante preocupado por cómo saldría todo hoy.

Su rostro se iluminó y él le dio una sonrisa esperanzada.

—Por favor, prometo que nos comportaremos de la mejor forma.

Se volvió hacia Edward y ni siquiera tuvo que abrir la boca antes de que él asintiera con la cabeza y sacara su teléfono para escribirle a Emmett.

—Entonces —habló Tanya, aliviando el estado de ánimo—, mientras esperamos al enano, ¿por qué no trabajamos en la planificación de la gala?

.

.

Poco menos de una hora más tarde, la fecha del 30 de julio fue elegida para la gala, así como el tema blanco y negro, junto con un puñado de otros detalles. Tanya miró su planificador y tarareó pensativamente.

—Esto debería funcionar muy bien, es una semana antes de que tengamos que salir en tu gira, Bella, así que es perfecto.

Edward miró a Bella rápidamente.

—¿Gira? —preguntó confundido. Ella parpadeó y asintió.

—Sí, tengo una gira de dos semanas que me había comprometido a hacer antes de que Jack y yo nos enteráramos de todos ustedes. Debe haber escapado de mi mente por toda la emoción reciente.

Él le dirigió una mirada incrédula.

—Sí, debe ser así —replicó con sarcasmo. Ella estaba a punto de responder cuando oyeron la voz de Heidi por el pasillo.

—Oye, espera un minuto, ¡no puedes entrar!

—Mire, está bien, señora, mi mamá y mi papá están ahí.

Marcus se rio entre dientes y sacudió la cabeza.

—Bueno, todavía tiene tu impaciencia, Edward.

Edward se mordió la mejilla para no sonreír. Se oyó un golpe en la puerta y Jack asomó la cabeza. Tan pronto como puso los ojos en Bella, sonrió y entró en la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Se quedó inmóvil cuando notó que todos lo miraban. Sus ojos dieron vueltas alrededor de la gente en la habitación.

—Uh, ¿pueden dejar de mirarme fijamente? Es espeluznante, no soy un espectáculo.

Bella rio y se puso de pie, sosteniendo su mano hacia él. Jack se dirigió rápidamente a su lado y colocó su mano en la suya.

—Jack, me gustaría que conocieras a Marcus y a Diane Preston, tus otros abuelos y a tu tía Irina.

Jack les sonrió tímidamente.

—Hola.

Marcus asintió, vencido de emoción y jaló al niño en un abrazo. Inseguro de qué hacer, Jack le dio una palmadita en la espalda torpemente y Bella tuvo que reprimir una risita. Diane se quedó a un lado, sujetándose a Esme. Cuando Marcus retrocedió, Diane envolvió a Jack en un abrazo. Éste parecía más cómodo para él y él la abrazó.

Cuando llegó el turno de Irina, parecía estar congelada, sin saber qué hacer. Jack inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, como lo había hecho cuando reconoció a Emmett, y Bella observó la escena fascinada.

—¿Tu nombre es Rainy?

Sus ojos se abrieron cómicamente y ella sonrió.

—Me llamo Irina, pero me llamabas Rainy.

Él asintió y le sonrió antes de caminar para abrazarla. Ella cerró los ojos y lo apretó con fuerza.

—Te he echado de menos, renacuajo.

Jack sonrió y asintió, antes de regresar al lado de su madre.

Marcus se secó los ojos una vez más y sonrió.

—¿Qué dicen si salimos por algo de comer? Yo invito.

Tanya se puso de pie y se estiró.

—Nunca he rechazado comida gratis, solo pregúntele a Bella.

Bella rio y negó con la cabeza.

—Tienes toda la razón. Una vez por semana, si Tahn está en la ciudad, aparecerá en nuestra puerta esperando ser alimentada, como un gato callejero.

Tanya le guiñó un ojo y fingió sacarle las garras a Bella, antes de enganchar un brazo en el de Bella y el otro en el de Jack.

—Vamos, vamos a ir a algún lugar lo suficientemente tranquilo para que ustedes puedan seguir poniéndose al día.

Bella sintió un tirón en su brazo. Tanya volvió la cabeza hacia Edward.

—¿Sí, cariño? —preguntó ella. Edward rio y apartó a Bella de su agarre.

—Voy a mantenerla a ella, pero espero al niño de nuevo en una pieza más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

Tanya sonrió.

—Posesivo, ¿eh? ¿Entonces supongo que no debería decirte que dormí en su cama anoche?

Edward se detuvo en seco mientras Tanya se alejaba con Jack y el resto de su grupo. Se volvió hacia Bella y le lanzó una mirada interrogante.

Bella lo miró inocentemente.

—A Tahn le gusta acurrucarse.

Ella le dio un codazo en el hombro y él sacudió la cabeza, riendo con entusiasmo, mientras se movían para alcanzar al grupo.

* * *

¡WOW!

Creo que fue un capítulo de emociones. Jack es un pequeño gran hombre, él la tiene clara.

Bien... sabemos los sentimientos de Irina hacia Edward y estamos en camino de los sentimientos de Ed y Bella.

Esperemos que la relación con los Preston sea muchísimo mejor.

¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?

 **Gracias por sus comentarios a:** lauritacullenswan, Sully YM, Pam Malfoy Black, Melany, patymdn, lizdayanna, GLORIACULLEN, Lady Grigori, somas, bellaliz, tulgarita, crysty Katy, Yoliki, Adriu, Pili, rosy canul, Nadiia16, Hanna D. L, cavendano13, Brenda Cullenn, bbluelilas, Tata XOXO, DrakiSwan, Sara, Cary, terewee, freedom2604 y Merce.

¡Nos leemos!


	24. Capítulo 23

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **KitsuShel** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **KitsuShel** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Parachute**

 **By:** KitsuShel

 **Traducción:** luzalejatb

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 23**

Más tarde esa noche, después de que todo el mundo se había preparado para dormir, Bella se encontraba de pie torpemente delante de la puerta de Edward, con su mano preparada para golpear. Ella tragó el nudo en su garganta y se dio una sacudida mental. Era Edward y ella no tenía ninguna razón para estar nerviosa, mentalmente se regañó. Respiró hondo y dejó que sus nudillos golpearan la madera. Cuando el almuerzo con los Preston terminó, Bella y Jack optaron por pasar tiempo con Tanya mientras Edward se dirigía a su oficina para trabajar en algunas cosas. Después de una tarde llena de compras y visitas turísticas, dejaron a Tahn en su hotel y regresaron a casa.

 _Casa_. Bella sonrió para sí misma cuando pensó en esa palabra. No era tanto la casa en sí, sino las personas que habitaban en ella. Podía imaginarse enamorándose fácilmente de Edward, si es que ya no lo estaba. Al tenerlo yendo a casa para verla a ella y a Jack cada noche después del trabajo, hacía que su corazón anhelara que los tres fueran una familia convencional, aunque ella supiera que era imposible en el momento.

Cuando regresaron a casa, Jack y Bella se unieron a Esme y Edward para cenar. Después, Esme empacó una cesta pequeña para llevarle a Carlisle, quien estaba trabajando un turno extra largo en el hospital. Cuando Bella había ido a acostar a Jack, Edward le pidió que subiera a su habitación cuando terminara porque quería hablar de algunas cosas.

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando Edward abrió la puerta, ni siquiera un minuto después de que tocó. Él le sonrió y le indicó que entrara. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa con timidez y pasó frente a él para entrar. Tenía algunas opciones en cuanto a dónde sentarse. Una silla negra de aspecto lujoso en la esquina de la habitación que ella no había notado antes, el sofá de cuero o la cama grande y acogedora. Escogió a la última, quitándose las pantuflas de sus pies antes de subir a su colchón alto. Se recostó contra sus almohadas y escuchó la música que sonaba suavemente en el fondo. Ella sonrió cuando reconoció la voz de John Legend y se volvió para mirar a Edward. Estaba apoyado contra la puerta cerrada del dormitorio con mirada contemplativa en su rostro.

—¿John Legend? —preguntó. Él arqueó una ceja y asintió con una sonrisa.

—Mis gustos son bastante eclécticos.

Ella sonrió de inmediato.

—Me alegra saber que eso es otra cosa que tenemos en común.

Él sacudió la cabeza y rio en silencio antes de sentarse a su lado en la cama. Ella cambió su cuerpo, miró sus cálidos ojos verdes y sintió que otra parte de su corazón se le escapaba mientras él levantaba la mano para acariciarle la mejilla. Ella inclinó su rostro más cerca y presionó sus labios contra los suyos.

...

 _Kiss. Kiss. Kiss me on my lips._ _  
_ _We've been dancing 'round the moment_ _  
_ _Now we're doin' it._ _  
_ _Breathe. Breathe._ _  
_ _A sigh of sweet relief._ _  
_ _We've been holding it so long,_ _  
_ _The wait was killing me._ _  
_ _Oh and we, are what we, have been waiting for._ _  
_ _So baby, open your mind, while I close the door._

…

Los labios de él acariciaron suavemente los de ella mientras sus cuerpos se moldeaban juntos. Él movió sus cuerpos hasta que estuvieron uno al lado del otro, uno frente al otro en la cama. Edward se apartó y sonrió al ver los ojos cerrados de Bella y su expresión de felicidad, antes de extender la mano y mover un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja.

El corazón de Bella dio un respingo doloroso cuando abrió los ojos y notó la mirada cautelosa en el rostro de Edward.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó en voz baja.

—¿Puedes hablarme de esta gira de libros?

Ella suspiró y sonrió ligeramente, aliviada de que era algo esperanzadoramente fácil de arreglar.

—No es nada importante —respondió en voz baja—. Sólo es una semana más o menos y luego volveré.

—¿Lo prometes? —preguntó con voz tensa.

—Lo prometo, ahora, menos charla y más besos, por favor.

Edward sonrió más a gusto con su frase y reanudó su anterior exploración de sus labios mientras hacía un sonido de satisfacción. Se separaron, respirando pesadamente unos momentos después y Bella apoyó su cabeza contra su pecho. Podía oír su corazón latir rápidamente y descubrió que el sonido era tranquilizante. Ella sintió su mano acariciándole la espalda y luchó para no ronronear como un gatito.

—¿Cuándo quieres contarle a Jack sobre nosotros? —interrogó Edward en voz baja. Bella permaneció en silencio durante un minuto.

—Bueno, creo que antes es mejor que después. ¿Qué es lo que debemos decirle exactamente? ¿Qué implica el "nosotros"?

Él respiró profundamente y habló lentamente.

—Propongo que le digamos que estamos empezando a tener sentimientos el uno por el otro y que nos gustaría empezar a salir. Es simple y es la verdad, en su mayor parte.

Ella se inclinó sobre su codo y lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Tienes sentimientos por mí? —preguntó en voz baja. Él sonrió adorablemente y asintió.

—Sí. Estoy enamorándome de ti, Bella Swan.

Ella sintió que las lágrimas le picaban y enterró la cara en su camisa, antes de que ninguno de ellos tuviera la oportunidad de escapar.

—Edward. —Suspiró, sosteniéndolo fuertemente—. Siento lo mismo por ti.

Ella lo sintió besar la parte superior de su cabeza y suspirar.

—Gracias a Dios, me preocupé por un minuto. —Rio suavemente, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

Ella sonrió y apoyó su mejilla contra él, antes de cerrar los ojos y soltar un pequeño suspiro.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Bella se despertó en su costado derecho, sintiéndose refrescada y como si hubiera tenido la mejor noche de sueño en su vida. Ella sintió algo caliente y suave acurrucado al frente de su cuerpo. Ella sonrió soñolienta y acercó la forma familiar de Jack. Él cambió su posición y se hundió más profundamente en sus brazos. Ella suspiró satisfecha y se sintió relajada en la forma dura, pero relajada detrás de ella.

¿Detrás de ella? Sus ojos se abrieron y ella se puso rígida. Volvió la cabeza lentamente y se giró rápidamente cuando vio el desorden de cabellos de bronce que yacía sobre la almohada junto a la suya. Se mordió el labio para no hacer un sonido y su corazón empezó a acelerarse. No tenía ni idea de cuándo se había quedado dormida, ni de cómo Jack se había acostado con ellos, pero esta era una escena que se había reproducido en sus sueños durante las últimas semanas. Sintió que el cuerpo de Edward se movía ligeramente y su brazo se posó alrededor de su cintura, sujetándola firmemente contra él mientras la acercaba.

Ella se estaba preguntando qué tan incómoda resultaría la situación, cuando Edward abrió sus dedos sobre su vientre y su corazón comenzó a galopar.

—Buenos días, hermosa —dijo con voz grave.

—Hola —susurró de vuelta.

—¿Por qué estás susurrando? —cuestionó en voz baja.

—Tenemos compañía —aclaró en voz baja. Sintió que la cama se movía y vio su melena bronce mirar por encima de su hombro. Una cálida sonrisa se extendió por su rostro mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su brazo, todavía observando a su hijo.

—Es tan hermoso, Bella, a veces tengo miedo de que todo esto sea un sueño.

Ella volvió la cabeza y le dio un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza.

—Sé exactamente lo que sientes, lo he sentido todos los días durante los últimos cinco años.

Edward la apretó con fuerza y ella se rio cuando inadvertidamente rozó un lugar que le provocaba muchas cosquillas.

Jack abrió un ojo y miró a sus padres.

—Saben, la gente todavía está tratando de dormir aquí —murmuró soñoliento. Edward soltó una carcajada y sacudió la cabeza.

—Sabes, pequeño, tienes tu propia cama —respondió Bella con una sonrisa.

Jack giró la cabeza y arqueó una ceja.

—Tú también, mamá.

Ella sintió un rubor ardiente en sus mejillas.

—Yo-yo —tartamudeó mientras trataba de pensar en algo que responder. Edward se sentó y miró a su recién formada familia y sonrió.

—Fue un accidente, Jack, estábamos hablando y nos quedamos dormidos.

Jack bostezó y asintió con la cabeza.

—Eso es lo que pensé, me desperté un poco antes porque tuve un sueño extraño y mamá no estaba en su habitación, así que vine aquí.

Bella le pasó una mano por el pelo.

—¿Quieres hablar de eso, bebé?

Jack se encogió de hombros.

—Realmente no recuerdo casi todo, pero creo que estaba perdido.

Edward se acercó y le tocó el hombro. Jack lo miró y le dio una media sonrisa.

—No volverás a perderte, Jack, lo prometo.

Bella parpadeó sus lágrimas mientras observaba a su hijo asentir y tratar de ocultar las suyas.

—¿Qué tal si vamos a hacer el desayuno, chico? —preguntó.

—Claro, ma. ¿Podemos comer panqueques? —preguntó emocionado. Ella se echó a reír y asintió.

—Eso suena bien.

Jack se alejó de ella y aterrizó sobre sus pies antes de detenerse y mirar a sus padres.

—Entonces, ¿esto significa que ustedes dos están juntos ahora o algo así? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Edward miró a Bella, inseguro de cómo proceder. Ella sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

—¿Estaría bien si decidimos empezar a salir? —preguntó.

Jack estuvo callado pensando por unos momentos antes de asentir lentamente.

—Sí, estaría bien con eso, es bastante obvio que ustedes dos se gustan y son felices. Supongo que tiene sentido, pero ¿ustedes van a ser todos cariñositos y cosas así? —Edward se encogió de hombros y Jack hizo una mueca—. Uf, asqueroso, solo traten de no ponerse besuqueadores delante de mí, ¿de acuerdo? —gritó Jack mientras salía corriendo de la habitación.

Bella rio y se sentó, quitándose las cobijas. De repente, Edward extendió la mano y la empujó hacia abajo, sobre su pecho. Sus ojos esmeraldas se abrieron sobre los suyos antes de acariciar sus mejillas y tiró de ella para un beso. Ella hizo una mueca y se cubrió los labios con los dedos. Él arqueó una ceja y ella se encogió de hombros.

—Aliento mañanero.

Él rodó los ojos y la dejó salir de la cama. Se giró sobre su lado y observó cómo se deslizaba sobre sus pantuflas. Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, sin duda notó el extra balanceo en sus caderas y sofocó un gemido. Una vez que ella salió con seguridad de su habitación, se permitió treinta segundos para hacer un pequeño baile de felicidad antes de regresar a su habitación para vestirse.

Cuando estaba en la cocina quince minutos más tarde, Jack y Esme susurraban como si conspiraran mientras se paraban en la estufa haciendo panqueques. Cruzó los brazos y miró a su hijo por un momento, disfrutando de su felicidad. No importaba lo que sucediera entre ella y Edward al final del verano, nunca se arrepentiría de traer a Jack aquí. Él había encontrado la pieza que faltaba y él estaba completo de nuevo. Sintió un brazo deslizarse sobre su espalda y tirar de ella. Ella sonrió a Edward antes de mirar a su hijo.

Esme levantó la vista y sonrió con un brillo en sus ojos.

—Buenos días, queridos —dijo jovialmente—. ¿Escuché que tenemos algunos acontecimientos interesantes?

Jack se giró y se encogió de hombros con timidez a sus padres, lo que hizo que Bella sacudiera la cabeza y se riera.

—Estás chismeando peor que las damas de la iglesia de la vuelta de casa, muchacho.

—Yo culpo al abuelo, en realidad —bromeó—. Él siempre tiene una buena historia.

La mandíbula de Bella cayó ligeramente antes de dar una carcajada. Sorprendentemente, eso encajaba con su padre.

—Hablando de él, deberíamos llamarle más tarde —dijo después de recuperar el aliento. Jack asintió ansiosamente antes de poner su atención en la cocción de su desayuno.

Bella tomó un poco de jugo de la nevera antes de sentarse en la mesa del comedor en el solario. Edward se sentó a su lado y distraídamente comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

—¿Qué está pasando por tu cabeza? —preguntó ella suavemente.

Edward levantó la vista y sonrió.

—Me gustaría conocerlo.

Bella le lanzó una mirada de sorpresa.

—¿A mi papá, de verdad?

—Sí, quiero decir, es una persona tan importante para ambos, además, es tan responsable como tú por haber salvado a Jack... Me gustaría mostrarle mi gratitud algún día.

Bella le sonrió amablemente.

—Estoy segura de que le encantaría conocerte también, especialmente ahora que estás "saliendo" con su hija, que ya es la madre de tu hijo. —Ella se rio y tomó un sorbo de su jugo antes de comentar de nuevo—. ¿Lo dices en serio?, sé que él echa mucho de menos a Jack y ha estado molestando con que va a pasar a visitar.

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

—Definitivamente, hazme saber cuándo quiere venir y me aseguraré de tomarme un tiempo libre del trabajo.

Ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y suspiró. Sintió una de sus manos acariciar su rostro y luego sus labios apretaron suavemente los de ella.

—Eww, vamos, pensé que lo del besuqueo estaba claro —se quejó Jack mientras colocaba un plato de panqueques y tocino sobre la mesa.

Bella lo miró sorprendida, pero notó que sus ojos brillaban de felicidad.

—Lo siento, chico. —Su padre se rio—. No recibí mi bien merecido beso mañanero de tu mamá.

Jack asintió pensativo.

—De acuerdo, pero los estoy vigilando —respondió mientras apuntaba su dedo entre los dos adultos. Bella se mordió la mejilla tratando de no reír mientras Edward fallaba y se sacudía de la risa.

.

.

 _ **27 de julio 2010**_

Las tres semanas siguientes pasaron volando, lo que a Bella le pareció la velocidad de un rayo. Entre las visitas con los Preston para escoger un lugar para la Gala y la elección de los proveedores, ella estaba agotada. Se sentía como si cada vez que daba la vuelta, Esme o Diane venían a ella con una idea diferente o algo que necesitaba cambiar. Ella trató de manifestar a tiempo el hecho de que la planificación no era exactamente su fuerte pero las mujeres querían que ella igual participara en esta. Había estado deseando fervientemente que Alice hubiera podido regresar antes a Chicago. Esta habría sido su salida, pero ella y Jasper no podían viajar sino hasta mañana por la tarde. Estaba nerviosa y emocionada al saber que la Gala terminaría en tres días.

La peor parte de todo era que su tiempo libre para pasar el rato con Edward se había reducido considerablemente desde que él había vuelto a trabajar hacía dos semanas. Ella suspiró y miró por la ventana del estudio mientras una suave brisa movía los árboles. Después del trabajo, él regresaba a casa y pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo con Jack pero aun así se las arreglaban para ponerse al día en la noche. Sus sesiones de besos nocturnas continuaron calentándose pero nunca lo llevaron demasiado lejos. También se aseguraban de regresar a sus respectivas camas.

Esa noche, después de que Jack se hubiera ido a la cama, Bella se acercó a la habitación de Edward. Como esto se había vuelto parte de la rutina, abrió la puerta sin golpear y se deslizó dentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Mirando a su alrededor, se sorprendió al ver que la habitación estaba vacía. Escuchó atentamente y oyó el sonido del agua que provenía del baño y supuso que estaba en la ducha. Sintió que un calor le recorrió el vientre al imaginarlo desnudo y húmedo. Se subió a la cama antes de alcanzar el control remoto del equipo de sonido en la mesa de noche y con sólo pulsar un botón, la música fluyó por la habitación. Cerró los ojos y cantó suavemente a Muse en voz baja.

...

 _Make me feel again_ _  
_ _Slide across my skin again_ _  
_ _Let me uncover you, to rediscover you_ _  
_ _And I will open up_ _  
_ _If you promise to give in_ _  
_ _On this perfect night_ _  
_ _Let the two of us be one_

...

Oyó la puerta y abrió los ojos. Edward se paró en la puerta con nada más que una mirada de sorpresa y una toalla negra envuelta alrededor de su cintura. Ella parpadeó y se sonrojó de deseo.

—Am, hola —dijo él nerviosamente—. Llegaste temprano.

Ella se encogió de hombros sin disculparse y se mordió el labio para ahogar un gemido cuando él pasó una mano por su pelo mojado.

—Sí, Jack se durmió bastante rápido.

—Qué bueno, solo deja que me vista y ya vuelvo.

Ella rodó sobre sus manos y rodillas y se arrastró en la cama. Los ojos de Edward se abrieron de par en par mientras miraba a la inocente pero confiada mujer ante él. Ella se levantó de modo que quedó sentada en sus tobillos junto al borde de la cama y le guiñó un ojo.

—¿O podrías venir tal cual como estás?

Él tragó saliva y lentamente se dirigió a la cama hasta que se encontró frente a ella. Ella lo observó fascinada mientras su toalla se tensaba ligeramente. Ella extendió la mano y pasó la yema de su dedo a lo largo de su longitud y él soltó un pequeño grito estrangulado. Ella apartó su mano rápidamente y lo miró preocupada. Él tenía los ojos cerrados y los puños apretados.

—Lo siento —dijo ella con cierta vergüenza. Los ojos de Edward se abrieron y el calor que provenía de ellos la dejó sin aliento.

...

 _So we will be again, another time_ _  
_ _And I will do all I need to do_ _  
_ _To leave the others all so far behind_ _  
_ _Just so I can be, just so I can be_ _  
_ _With you_

...

—No lo sientas —susurró él justo antes de tender la mano y empujarla contra él. Sus labios se apretaron contra ella apasionadamente y sus manos se enredaron en el pelo de ella. Se inclinaron lentamente hacia atrás y pronto él estaba sobre ella mientras sus labios se movían febrilmente. Una de sus manos lentamente bajó por el cuello de Bella, por su hombro y por su brazo hasta su cadera, poniéndole la piel de gallina en el camino. La otra mano se movió para tomar el lado izquierdo de su cara mientras la besaba. Ella abrió las piernas y él se posicionó entre ellas, casi naturalmente. Cada vez que su erección se frotaba contra ella en el punto exacto, le enviaba escalofríos por la columna vertebral a Bella.

Su mano libre subió de su cadera para cubrir su seno derecho y apretar suavemente su pezón. Ella dejó escapar un sonido involuntario y enredó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Sintió que su toalla se deslizaba y el pensamiento de él desnudo, frotándose contra ella, ayudó a catapultarla sobre el borde del orgasmo. Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se estremeció cuando un placer intenso la atravesó. Edward continuó frotándose, sus movimientos se volvieron más erráticos mientras sus labios se deslizaban por su cuello. Pronto él gimió su propia liberación y susurró palabras contra su piel que ella no pudo entender.

Él apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, respirando pesadamente, con cuidado de no poner todo su peso encima de ella. Los dedos de Bella comenzaron a recorrer automáticamente a través del cabello de Edward y le rascaba suavemente el cuero cabelludo, haciéndolo suspirar. Se apoyó sobre sus codos y miró amorosamente hacia el rostro sonrojado y feliz de Bella y pasó una mano por el cabello de ella hacia atrás.

—Quédate conmigo esta noche, por favor. Dormiré mejor contigo en mis brazos —susurró él suplicantemente. Ella no podía encontrar ninguna razón para negarse, así que sonrió y asintió. Él sonrió ampliamente y se puso de pie, agarrando la toalla modestamente delante de él.

—Está bien, me voy a vestir y volveré enseguida.

Cuando se dio la vuelta y se acercó al clóset, ella recibió una vista muy agradable de su trasero desnudo. Ella soltó un silbido bajo y él le sonrió por encima de su hombro.

—¿Está mirando mi trasero, señorita Swan? —preguntó con descaro. Ella tiró de las sábanas y se acomodó cómodamente entre sus almohadas y soltó una risita.

—Sí, señor Cullen, sí lo estoy mirando. Y es un muy lindo trasero.

Él rio y se puso un bóxer y pantalones de pijama. Apagó la luz, se deslizó en la cama y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella.

—Buenas noches, Bella —susurró.

—Buenas noches, Edward.

La habitación permaneció en silencio unos instantes, la pareja se acomodó en cucharita antes de romper el silencio.

—¿Bella?

—¿Sí, Edward?

—Te amo —dijo en voz baja, pero lleno de emoción. Ella giró su cuerpo para estar frente a él y dejó que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos mientras lo miraba con asombro.

—¿Me amas?

—Realmente lo hago —respondió con una sonrisa. Ella colocó sus labios contra los suyos en un suave y dulce beso.

—Yo también te amo.

Ella apoyó su cabeza contra su pecho y se durmió escuchando el ritmo constante del latido de su corazón.

.

.

 _ **30 de julio del 2010**_

Los tres días siguientes fueron un borrón de actividades. Bella y Jack recogieron a sus amigos del aeropuerto mientras Esme y Diane hacían arreglos de última hora en algunas cosas. Luego había compras de accesorios para que coincidieran con los vestidos que Alice había enviado a Chicago para ellos la semana pasada.

Bella estaba nerviosa y agotada cuando llegó el día de la Gala. A las seis y media, todo el mundo estaba vestido y esperando a que llegara la limusina cuando Bella notó que Jack no aparecía.

—¿Alguien ha visto a Jack? —preguntó con un tono preocupado.

—Creo que todavía está en su habitación —acotó Alice—. Es probable que esté un poco nervioso, voy a ver cómo está.

Bella sonrió y asintió con gratitud a su amiga.

—Gracias, Allie.

Edward se acercó y tomó su mano para consolarla.

—Todo va a estar bien —susurró y le lanzó una sonrisa brillante—. Esta noche celebramos el tener a Jack en nuestras vidas y conseguiremos que algunas personas aligeren sus billeteras en nombre de la caridad.

Bella apretó su mano y asintió. Unos instantes más tarde, observó a su hijo cuidadosamente mientras bajaba las escaleras con Alice a su lado.

Algo no estaba bien. Claro, él estaba sonriendo y actuando jovial pero había algo que estaba fuera de lugar. Sus miradas se encontraron y su preocupación aumentó exponencialmente. Los ojos de Jack mostraban aburrimiento y faltaba su chispa habitual.

Ella lo jaló silenciosamente a un lado y le susurró al oído.

—¿Qué ocurre, bebé?

Él le sonrió genuinamente y sacudió la cabeza.

—Nada, mamá. Sólo estoy un poco nervioso.

Ella entrecerró los ojos y asintió con la cabeza, aunque no estaba convencida de que él estuviera diciendo la verdad pero comenzar una discusión no era realmente una opción en este momento. Trataría de sacar el tema nuevamente después de que terminara la Gala, pero por ahora, ella sonrió y tomó la mano del pequeño.

Las palabras de consuelo de Edward flotaron en su cabeza, pero ya no le dieron paz. Una creciente sensación de malestar se extendió por su pecho mientras intentaba sonreír a su hijo. Todo estaría bien. ¿No es así?

* * *

¡Y al fin hubo palabras y HECHOS!

¿No son tiernos? Se dijeron LA palabra. 😍

Me gusta esta pareja veremos más adelante cómo evolucionan.

Me intriga Jack y ese presentimiento malo de Bella. Esperemos que todo sea felicidad en la Gala y que tengan más tiempo libre nuestros protas. 😉

¿Qué creen que pasará?

 **Gracias a todas por leernos y por sus comentarios** : saraipineda44, patymdn, Mel. A, lauritacullenswan, Yoliki, solecitopucheta, GLORIACULLEN, debynoe, crysty katy, Marie Sellory, cavendano13, rosy canul, Adriu, rjnavajas, Tata XOXO, Merce, Pili, somas, bellaliz, Pam Malfoy Black, Hanna D. L, lizdayanna, Noelia, Anna Mariea F, tulgarita, Nadiia16, blankitapia, bbluelilas, Torposoplo, soledadcullen, Sara, cary, LOQUIBELL, conejoazul, carol, Lady Grigori, freedom2604 y jupy.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	25. Capítulo 24

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **KitsuShel** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **KitsuShel** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Parachute**

 **By:** KitsuShel

 **Traducción:** luzalejatb

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 24**

A pesar de que ella y Esme habían visitado anteriormente el salón Crystal en el Hotel Blackstone hacía unas semanas, mientras exploraban los lugares para la gala, entrar en el lugar volvió quitarle el aliento a Bella. Esta vez, en lugar de una magnífica sala vacía con una alfombra al estilo Warhol con una flor roja con tonos anaranjados que ocupaba todo el espacio del piso, la habitación estaba llena de gente alrededor de unas cuantas mesas y sillas. Una parte había sido reelaborada para incluir una pequeña pista de baile y un pequeño escenario. Bella tragó nerviosamente y apretó el brazo de Edward mientras unas pocas personas volvían sus miradas inquisitivas hacia la familia que acababa de entrar en la habitación.

Sintió a Jack de pie justo detrás de ella, escondiéndose de la atención por ahora. Puso su mano ligeramente en su espalda y su hijo la tomó automáticamente. Él respiró profundamente y caminó lentamente a su lado. Los murmullos que se escuchaban a su alrededor se hicieron más fuertes al hacerlo. Su mirada asustada se dirigió hacia su madre, quien le dirigió una cálida y reconfortante sonrisa. Edward atrapó su mirada y le lanzó un guiño juguetón, que ayudó a calmar sus mariposas. Jack enderezó sus hombros y sonrió a sus padres. Carlisle y Esme condujeron la pequeña procesión hacia el salón y se dirigieron a la gran mesa frente al escenario.

Mientras el grupo se acomodaba en la mesa, Marco y Diane caminaron con un hombre alrededor de su edad con el pelo blanco, se lo presentaron a Carlisle y Edward mientras Diane apretaba la mano de Esme antes de abrazar a Bella suavemente.

—Mi querida, ¡te ves impresionante! —exclamó, retrocediendo para admirar el vestido de Bella. Era ajustado en la cintura, blanco y negro, Alice Whitlock original, con una abertura oval en el valle de sus pechos y correas que cruzaban su pecho.

—Gracias, Diane, te ves preciosa también —replicó ella tímidamente.

—¿Y quién es esta hermosa dama? —preguntó la nueva persona, dirigiéndose a Bella.

Marco sonrió orgullosamente y buscó la mano de Bella.

—Dick, esta es la señorita Isabella Swan, la escritora que creó la fundación de Tesoros Perdidos y la increíble mujer que adoptó a mi nieto. Bella —continuó Marcus—, este es Richard Daley, el alcalde de Chicago

—Señorita Swan, es un honor conocerte. —Bella se sonrojó ligeramente cuando el hombre tomó su mano y la besó ligeramente.

Cuando la atención del alcalde Daley se distrajo en otro lugar, Tanya se acercó al lado de Bella.

—¿Su nombre es Dick Daley*? Sus padres deben haber sido un poco retorcidos. Esa es mi clase de gente.

Ella movió las cejas, lo que hizo que Bella mordiera su labio para sofocar las risitas que querían salir.

—¿Oye, Bells? —preguntó Tanya.

—No creo que quiera oírlo, pero, ¿qué?

—¿Qué diría su mujer si le preguntan si ama a su marido? "¡Oh, sí, me encanta Dick Daley!" respondería y diría: "Sí, a mí también, cariño".

Bella hizo un sonido ahogado mientras reprimía la risa. Le dio al alcalde una sonrisa tímida y le dio un codazo a Tanya en el costado cuando él se giró para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

—¿Estás bien, nena? —preguntó Edward en voz baja en su oído.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo en su esmoquin.

—Estoy bien, Edward, aunque Tanya está siendo una perra

Tanya bufó y sacudió la cabeza.

—Me amas por ello.

—Eso hago, Tahn. Eso hago. —Bella suspiró, antes de guiñar un ojo a su amiga.

Tanya envolvió su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Bella.

—Chica, no puedes encontrar una mejor amiga.

Bella se echó a reír.

—Por supuesto, sé que siempre estarás ahí con el dinero de la fianza.

Tanya soltó una carcajada.

—¿El dinero de la fianza? Demonios, probablemente estaré en la celda a tu lado.

Edward rio y sacudió la cabeza.

—Nunca es un momento aburrido contigo, ¿verdad, Tanya?

Ella sonrió descaradamente.

—No, señor Cullen, nunca lo es.

Bella miró alrededor de la habitación, su mirada cayó sobre Demetri, y sonrió.

—Oye, Tahn, hay alguien que quiero que conozcas...

.

.

Dejando a Jack en la mesa con Esme y Alice, Edward guió a Bella por la habitación para hacer presentaciones, con la mano apoyada en la parte baja de su espalda todo el tiempo.

Se detuvieron delante de un hombre alto con el pelo rubio oscuro que necesitaba desesperadamente un corte de pelo. Sus ojos color avellana eran fríos y depredadores mientras observaba su acercamiento. Bella sintió que un escalofrío corría por su espina dorsal y tragó nerviosamente. Algo sobre este hombre disparó cada alerta de advertencia que residía en su cabeza.

—Bella, me gustaría que conocieras a mi amigo y abogado, James Brooks.

James tomó su mano y Bella luchó contra el deseo de retroceder ante su toque.

—Es un placer conocerte finalmente, Isabella —dijo con una voz petulante—. Edward me ha contado todo sobre ti.

Bella había aprendido hace mucho tiempo a confiar en sus instintos y ahora cada uno de ellos le decía que se alejara de ese hombre.

—Entonces, me temo que estoy en desventaja, señor Brooks, no sé mucho de usted. —Trató de mantener su voz fuerte y firme, pero ella notó que sus ojos se abrieron y él sonrió ampliamente, mostrando sus dientes. En su mente, ella comparó esa mirada con un tiburón que probaba sangre en el agua.

—Dios mío, no eres nada tímida, ¿no? —James se volvió hacia Edward y le estrechó la mano—. Ed, que bueno verte, si me disculpan, tengo algunos negocios que atender.

Justo cuando cruzó fuera de la línea de visión de Edward, le lanzó a Bella una sonrisa que hizo que su corazón martillea de miedo.

—Oye, ¿estás bien, cariño? Tu rostro está enrojecido —dijo Edward en un tono preocupado.

Sus amplios ojos miraron a los suyos y sintió que su paranoia disminuía. Respiró hondo por la nariz y asintió.

—Sí, estoy bien, solo que es mucho para procesar —respondió mientras señalaba la habitación.

Él sonrió amablemente y tomó su brazo.

—Vamos a volver a la mesa entonces. Me vendría bien un descanso

Cuando llegaron a la mesa, Emmett tomó a Edward a un lado para hablar con un viejo amigo, así que Bella tomó el asiento vacío entre Alice y Jack.

Jack estaba absorto en un juego en su iPhone, así que se reclinó y suspiró. Alice apoyó su barbilla en el hombro de Bella y le dio un pequeño codazo.

—Oye, Bell, ¿quién era ese tipo?

Bella le lanzó una mirada confundida.

—¿Cuál? Hay una habitación llena de ellos.

Los labios de Alice se fruncieron y su rostro estaba grabado en preocupación.

—El último.

Las fosas nasales de Bella se agradaron y ella hizo una mueca.

—James Brooks, el amigo y abogado de Edward.

Los ojos de Alice se nublaron y una mirada lejana cruzó su rostro. De repente, parpadeó y miró directamente a los ojos de Bella.

—Aléjate de él, es una de esas personas que solo trae malas noticias

—¿Allie? —preguntó Bella, confundida—. ¿Lo conoces o algo así?

Alice sacudió la cabeza.

—No, solo tengo un mal presentimiento de él, te miraba como si fueras algo de comer, era espeluznante

—Huh… —Bella reflexionó mientras examinaba sus uñas—. Tuve la misma reacción, sentí como si mi piel se me encogiera, no entiendo cómo Edward es amigo de alguien como él.

Alice se enderezó y sacudió la cabeza.

—A veces no puedes ver lo que está justo delante de ti.

Bella asintió pensativamente antes de dejar caer su mirada sobre su hijo, que miraba fijamente al teléfono. Se inclinó para mirar por encima del hombro y lo vio pinchando en una pantalla oscura.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, pequeño?

—Estoy tuiteando.

Bella levantó y arqueó las cejas.

—¿Estás tuiteando?

—Sí, este lugar es un poco aburrido, he estado tuiteando con algunos amigos

—¿Cómo quién?

—Riley, Garrett, Bree, Dania, Ayden, Pika, Nic, Mal y algunos otros

—Espera, ¿son niños de tu clase? ¿Quién llama a su hijo Pika?

Jack puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, y Pika es su apodo, mamá

—Ah, bien.

Después de unos minutos de Bella mirando por encima del hombro, Jack cerró la aplicación y puso el teléfono en la mesa. Él la miró y sonrió.

—¿Te aburres también, mamá?

Bella bufó y se sentó de nuevo.

—Sí, así que demándame.

Jack miró alrededor de la habitación y luego de vuelta a su mamá.

—¿Qué tal si nos escapamos rápidamente?

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Sigue, has intrigado a mamá.

Jack se levantó y buscó su mano. Ellos furtivamente hicieron su camino a través de la multitud y se encontraron enfrente a un par de puertas que conducen a un balcón. Él hizo un gesto hacia adelante con su brazo.

—Después de usted, mi señora.

Bella hizo una reverencia y sonrió

—Gracias, buen señor.

Los dos permanecieron en el balcón unos minutos, dejando que el cálido y húmedo aire de Chicago se extendiera sobre su piel como una manta.

Jack suspiró.

—Echo de menos el aire en casa, siempre olía fresco y el sonido de la lluvia, también lo extraño.

Bella sonrió.

—Sé a lo que te refieres. Cuando era más joven odiaba a Forks, siempre era tan lluvioso y triste, pero a lo largo de los años, me empezó a gustar. También lo extraño.

—Mamá, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

Se volvió y miró a Jack con expresión interrogativa.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Cuando termine el verano, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

Bella suspiró tristemente y miró a la ciudad.

—¿Qué quieres hacer, Jack?

Se volvió hacia ella con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¡No puedes preguntarme algo así! —exclamó.

Ella casi se rio de su cómica reacción.

—¿Por qué no?

—Yo soy un niño, no puedes poner esa clase de decisión en mis hombros frágiles.

Ella resopló y sacudió levemente la cabeza.

—¿En serio, Jack? Es gracioso oírte hablar como si tuvieras 40 años mientras te llamas a ti mismo un niño al mismo tiempo.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Eh, soy maduro para mi edad, además tengo un intelecto superior.

Bella rio y lo empujó suavemente con su hombro.

—¡Déjalo, mocoso!

Pasaron unos momentos de silencio antes de que volviera a hablar.

—Nos vamos a casa, eso es lo que pasa al final del verano, nos vamos a casa y nos mantenemos en contacto con todo el mundo aquí, venimos de visita o ellos van a Washington

Jack asintió pensativo.

—Me lo imaginé.

Bella lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos. Ella se agachó hasta que ella estaba a la altura de sus ojos, teniendo cuidado de no dañar su vestido.

—¿Qué quieres, Jack? Sé que la decisión es demasiado para ti, pero esta es tu vida también, quiero asegurarme de que seas feliz.

—Soy feliz, voy a extrañar a todos aquí, pero quiero volver a casa, a la lluvia, a mis amigos y al resto de nuestra familia

Jack la miró con sus amplios e inocentes ojos verdes. Él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y apretó firmemente.

—Voy a donde quieras que vaya, mamá, eres mi hogar.

Bella en silencio le dio las gracias a Alice y su maquillaje a prueba de agua mientras sentía lágrimas correr por sus mejillas. Ella lo abrazó y se levantó, levantándolo de sus pies y manteniéndolo en sus brazos.

—Te quiero tanto, Jack, eres mi mundo, no sé qué haría sin ti.

Después de un momento, ella lo puso de nuevo en sus pies y se limpió los ojos. Una garganta se aclaró en el umbral del salón de baile y ella miró hacia la preocupada cara de Edward.

—¿Está todo bien?

Jack se incorporó y asintió.

—Sí, todo está bien, papá. Ya sabes cómo se ponen las mujeres cuando les dices que las amas.

Ella sonrió agradecida a su hijo por su sencilla y dulce explicación. Sabía que los tres necesitaban hablar de septiembre como una familia, pero ahora no era el momento ni el lugar adecuado.

Ella sonrió tímidamente a Edward y se encogió de hombros. Él sonrió dulcemente y metió la mano en el bolsillo de su traje y sacó un pequeño pañuelo blanco. Ella lo tomó de su mano extendida y se limpió la cara, tratando de eliminar cualquier rastro de lágrimas.

—¿Me veo bien? —preguntó suavemente.

—Sí, te ves maravillosa —respondió Edward sin quitar sus ojos de los suyos.

—Ugh, de acuerdo, ¿podemos volver a entrar antes de que ustedes dos se vuelvan a besar? —se quejó Jack sin entusiasmo.

Bella se echó a reír y asintió con la cabeza, antes de dejar el tranquilo balcón por el ruido constante de la sala llena de gente una vez más.

.

.

Un poco más de una hora después, Marcus subió al escenario.

—Buenas noches, señoras y señores. Primero, quiero darles las gracias por haber venido esta noche para apoyar una causa tan valiosa. Como algunos de ustedes saben bien, me llamo Marcus Preston y soy presidente de Northern Trust Co. Desde hace unos cinco años, la tragedia golpeó a nuestra familia cuando mi nieto, Jackson, desapareció. Fue un golpe que nos dolió a todos profundamente, a través de idas y vueltas que ninguno de nosotros podría haber esperado, nuestra historia tiene un final feliz. Fue encontrado y adoptado por la maravillosa mujer a la que escucharán esta noche. Pero no muchos otros niños recibirán ese tipo de final, por lo que estamos aquí esta noche para recaudar fondos para la fundación de Tesoros Perdidos, que ayuda a los niños desaparecidos y abandonados y sus familias. Por favor, abran sus corazones y sus billeteras esta noche.

Sonrió a su audiencia cautiva y miró alrededor de la habitación, antes de señalar hacia una gran mesa a su derecha.

—Además de nuestra recaudación de fondos esta noche, también tenemos algunos elementos dispuestos para una subasta silenciosa, así que por favor no duden en venir a echar un vistazo a algunas de las cosas que se subastan esta noche. Ahora, sin más preámbulo, me gustaría presentar a la escritora de fama mundial y mi nueva heroína personal, la señorita Isabella Swan.

Bella tragó nerviosamente antes de ponerse de pie y hacer su camino a la pequeña tarima. Todavía tenía un pequeño caso de pánico escénico, pero no era tan malo como solía ser. Tenía que gradecer a Tanya y a su primer acercamiento a la firma de libros por eso. Sonrió graciosamente a Marcus, que la ayudó a subir las escaleras para llegar al podio. Respiró profundamente y sonrió a la multitud.

—Hola a todos. Gracias, Marcus, por sus bellas palabras, realmente las aprecio. Estoy aquí esta noche para hacer campaña por la fundación de Tesoros Perdidos. Empecé hace unos años, poco después de haber adoptado a mi hijo, Jack, para ayudar a los niños que estaban solos como él. Él estaba perdido y solo cuando me encontré con él hace cinco años, un niño de tres años que no podía decir quién era su familia o incluso dónde estaban. Los cómos y porqués de su aparición en Seattle ese día siguen siendo un misterio para todos nosotros, pero en el aquí y ahora, Jack está encontrando su final feliz. Hay millones de niños en todo el país que están perdidos y solos, que necesitan amor, comodidad y refugio. Esta fundación les ayuda a encontrar eso. También proporcionamos apoyo a las familias que están desesperados porque sus hijos están desaparecidos. No todo el mundo puede tener un final feliz, pero podemos tratar de subir el número de finales felices. Así que con melancolía, pero también con alegría les agradezco a todos y cada uno de ustedes por asistir y ayudar a hacer posible que la fundación continúe cambiando vidas.

Ella sonrió y asintió una vez antes de retroceder. Marcus se acercó rápidamente a ella y se apoyó en el micrófono

—Una vez más muchas gracias y disfruten de la velada.

Hubo una ola de aplausos cuando Marcus extendió la mano para ayudar a Bella a bajar las escaleras. Cuando estaba segura en el suelo, se inclinó para susurrarle al oído.

—Eres absolutamente maravillosa, Isabella.

Ella le sonrió tímidamente mientras regresaban a la mesa, donde se sentó una vez más entre Jack y Edward. Ambos la abrazaron, le susurraron felicitaciones y le dijeron que había hecho un gran trabajo. Ella sonrió y los besó en la mejilla. Después de unos minutos de charlar con su familia, Bella miró el vaso de vino de Jack especulativamente.

—¿Qué tienes allí, chico?

Jack rodó los ojos en broma y soltó una carcajada.

—Es jugo de uva, mamá, no te preocupes.

Ella soltó una carcajada y le revolvió el cabello ligeramente. Un momento después, sintió que Edward tiraba de su codo. Se volvió hacia él y no pudo evitar devolver su sonrisa impresionante.

—¿Bailas conmigo, por favor, Bella?

Ella asintió y colocó su mano en la suya, dejándolo llevarla a la pista de baile. Una nueva canción comenzó suavemente mientras ella colocaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

…

 _The stars lean down to kiss you_

 _And I lie awake and miss you_

 _Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere_

 _'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly_

 _But I'll miss your arms around me_

 _I'd send a postcard to you, dear_

 _'Cause I wish you were here_

 _..._

Ella suspiró

—Me encanta esta canción, es tan bonita.

—Mmmhmm… —Edward estuvo de acuerdo en un zumbido—. Bella, ¿de qué estaban hablando en el balcón? Parecía un momento tenso.

—¿Podemos hablar de esto más tarde? No creo que este sea un buen lugar para esa conversación.

Él puso una mano en su mejilla y ella se inclinó en ella.

—Solo quiero saber si todo está bien, nena.

Se derritió al oír su voz llamándola así y miró a sus ojos sinceros.

—Todo va a estar bien, los tres solo tenemos que sentarnos y revisar algunas cosas en cuanto a qué va a ocurrir al final del verano.

Ella observó que sus ojos se entristecían mientras él asentía y apartaba la mirada.

...

 _I'll watch the night turn light-blue_

 _But it's not the same without you_

 _Because it takes two to whisper quietly_

 _The silence isn't so bad_

 _'Til I look at my hands and feel sad_

 _'Cause the spaces between my fingers_

 _Are right where yours fit perfectly_

...

El incómodo silencio la estaba matando, así que trató de aligerar el estado de ánimo.

—Entonces, ¿qué piensas de Tahn y Tre?

Edward levantó una ceja y miró hacia donde estaban los dos sentados y hablando animadamente.

—Creo que tienen el potencial de ser perfectos juntos o de asesinarse entre ellos. De cualquier manera, definitivamente encenderán fuegos artificiales.

Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se echó a reír.

—Creo que harían una pareja bastante interesante.

—Eso harían —estuvo de acuerdo Edward.

...

 _I'll find repose in new ways_

 _Though I haven't slept in two days_

 _'Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone_

 _But drenched in vanilla twilight_

 _I'll sit on the front porch all night_

 _Waist—deep in thought because_

 _When I think of you_ _I don't feel so alone_

...

—Mira, lo siento por la incomodidad de hace unos momentos —le susurró él al oído, enviándole escalofríos por la espalda.

—No, es comprensible, acabas de recuperar a tu hijo, es difícil imaginarlo yéndose de nuevo.

Se apartó un poco y la miró a los ojos con pasión.

—No es solo él, Bella, tú también. Yo te amo, más de lo que nunca he amado a nadie aparte de Jack, no puedo perderlos a ambos.

Su garganta se cerró y sintió lágrimas brotar de sus ojos.

—No sé cómo vamos a hacer que esto funcione, Edward, pero yo también te amo, tanto. Nunca nos perderás, a ninguno de los dos, ni siquiera si estamos cruzando el país. Estamos aquí —dijo ella con seriedad, poniendo su mano sobre el corazón de él.

Él se inclinó y la besó apasionada pero rápidamente.

 _..._

 _When violet eyes get brighter_

 _And heavy wings grow lighter_

 _I'll taste the sky and feel alive again_

 _And I'll forget the world that I knew_

 _But I swear I won't forget you_

 _Oh, if my voice could reach_

 _Back through the past_

 _I'd whisper in your ear_

 _Oh darling, I wish you were here_

 _..._

Ella abrió los ojos y sonrió amorosamente.

—Hablaremos de todo esto más tarde, lo prometo

Él asintió y puso sus labios contra su frente. Ella miró a su mesa y sintió que su corazón empezaba a martillear y que la paranoia fluía a través de ella. Jack estaba temblando y respirando erráticamente. Se apartó de Edward y corrió hacia el lado de su hijo. Edward permaneció inmóvil durante un minuto, sin entender qué demonios había sucedido, pero rápidamente se puso en movimiento una vez que se dio cuenta del destino de Bella.

Ella estaba al lado de su hijo en un instante, pasando sus manos por la cara y los brazos de Jack comprobando si algo estaba mal físicamente. Su respiración se hizo cada vez más laboriosa y sus ojos eran anchos como platos. Ella tomó sus manos y las frotó.

—¡Jack!, Jack, cariño, necesitas calmarte, respira profundamente, pequeño. Eso es, vuelve a mamá —hablaba ella suavemente en su oído, mientras pasaba su mano libre a través de su cabello.

Él giró sus amplios ojos para encontrarse con los de ella y abrió su boca para hablar, pero ningún sonido salió. Parpadeó y tragó saliva.

—¿Qué pasa, bebé? ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan inquieto?

Sus ojos retrocedieron hacia la mujer con un vestido azul que estaba de pie a unos metros de distancia, frente a su mesa, sonriendo a Edward y a Esme.

—Victoria —susurró.

* * *

 _*Dick Daley: Tanya se refiere a que Dick significa polla en inglés, por eso piensa que los padres son retorcidos._

* * *

¡Qué capítulo!

¿Se imaginaban que James iba a aparecer en algún momento? ¿Ustedes también tienen un mal presentimiento sobre él?

Y ese final... pobre Jack, tenía que aparecer la zorra de Victoria. ¿Qué creen que pasará ahora?

¡Esperamos que nos cuenten todo lo que creen en los comentarios!

 **Gracias por los alertas, favoritos y comentarios:** solecitopucheta, rjnavajas, Pam Malfoy Black, saraipineda44, Mary de Cullen, lauritacullenswan, bellaliz, patymdn, Hanna D. L, carolaaproboste v, Noelia, Pili, Aliceforever85, Melany, cavendano13, somas, terewee, Lady Grigori, Cary, Yoliki, tulgarita, Torposoplo, bbluelilas, jhanulita (Alejandra), soledadcullen, debynoe, lizdayanna, LOQUIBELL, GLORIACULLEN, Tata XOXO, Merce, Sara, floriponcio, Isabelle98, crysty Katy, Nadiia16 y freedom2604.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	26. Capítulo 25

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **KitsuShel** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **KitsuShel** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Parachute**

 **By:** KitsuShel

 **Traducción:** Flaca Paz

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Capítulo 25**

A pesar de que nadie, excepto aquellos de su entorno más cercano, sabían que pasaba algo, Bella sintió que la habitación se había vuelto misteriosamente silenciosa. Parada ante ella estaba la mujer que frecuentaba sus pesadillas y más sangrientas fantasías. Allí estaba ella, mirando con aire satisfecho y confiado, cuando debería haber estado tras las rejas o en el fondo de alguna zanja en alguna parte. La sangre de Bella comenzó a hervir y sentía su furia burbujeando mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a esa misma mujer. Notando la aproximación de Bella, Victoria levantó una ceja desafiándola y tomó todo el autocontrol que había en Bella, para no darle una bofetada a la sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara de la otra mujer.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? —siseó Edward. La mirada de Victoria estaba fija en él, y sonreía ampliamente.

—Edward, cariño, qué guapo estás —respondió con voz melosa.

—Corta la mierda, Victoria. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —dijo él entre dientes con rabia, lo que la hizo reír ligeramente.

—¿Por qué, Eddie, esta noche es honor a nuestro hijo, no? ¿Qué clase de madre sería si no expreso mis respetos?

—Victoria Anne —reprendió Marcus a su hija. Tenía su cara roja y manchada, una clara indicación de su ira y la vergüenza hacia su hija mayor.

La frente de Bella se frunció ligeramente. Había asumido automáticamente que había sido el primero en informar a Victoria de la reaparición de Jack. Si él no había sido, ¿entonces quién había sido? Su mente comenzó a dar vueltas con posibilidades e improbabilidades. Miró alrededor de su grupo rápidamente antes de notar a James de pie justo a un lado, mirando muy molesto y un poco enojado. Al principio, ella pensó que era debido a la preocupación de Edward, pero entonces lo vio llamar la atención de Victoria y sacudir su cabeza imperceptiblemente, como en señal de advertencia. Victoria frunció los labios y le guiñó antes de poner su atención de nuevo en Edward. Bella parpadeó y rápidamente desvió la mirada antes de que cualquiera de ellos la atraparan viendo. Las ruedas en su mente empezaron a girar a la velocidad de la luz.

¿Por qué James se comunicaba con Victoria? ¿Qué ocurría? Parecían muy familiarizados entre sí. ¿Fue él quien le informó acerca de la gala? De repente, los sentimientos de inquietud que tenía antes al encontrarse con él tenían sentido, mientras los recuerdos inundaban su cerebro.

 _..._

 _(Flashaback del Capítulo 2)_

— _No lo sé. Fue cuando el hombre nos encontró en el parque y le dijo a mamá que tenía que abandonar al niño, o ella no lo conseguiría. Ella me dijo que me quedara en la banca y que regresaría pronto. —Sus pequeños ojos se llenaron de lágrimas._

 _Al escuchar eso, Bella jadeó y miró a su padre, cuya cara estaba grabada con asco._

— _¿Qué hombre era ese, Jack? —preguntó Zafrina—. ¿Tú padre? —Él sacudió la cabeza rápidamente._

— _No, mi papi estaba en casa cuando nos fuimos en el coche._

 _Cuando le pidió a Jack que describiera los rasgos físicos de cualquiera de las personas que había mencionado, les dijo que el hombre era grande, con el pelo largo y amarillo y que su mamá era alta con el pelo de color naranja y ojos azules._

 _..._

Bella miró una vez más a James y su pelo rubio y se preguntó si el color de su pelo era demasiada coincidencia para pasar por alto. ¿Qué pasaba si Victoria había estado teniendo un romance con el abogado de su marido? ¿Qué los habría traído a Seattle? Ella parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza. Se reprendió a sí misma por inventar una historia así de la nada. Sin embargo, ella hizo una nota mental para que Jenks investigara al señor Brooks lo antes posible. Charlie siempre le enseñó a confiar en sus instintos; ser prudente y que más valía prevenir que lamentar.

Se tragó su aprensión hacia James y se centró en la confrontación que tenía lugar enfrente de ella. Victoria se colocó las manos en las caderas y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Tienes que irte, Victoria, antes de que te eche.

—¿No te parece que estás siendo un poco grosero? Quiero decir, han pasado cinco años desde que he visto a mi hijo. ¿Nadie pensó en informarme que estaba vivo y sano? Tuve que enterarme por terceros. Nunca pensé que cayeras tan bajo.

—Él ya no es más tu hijo. Firmaste la renuncia a tus derechos paternales y te lavaste las manos de él —gruñó Edward con rabia.

—Yo no tocaría ese tema si fuera tú.

—¿Y por qué no, Vic? Es blanco o blanco. Yo estuve ahí cuando firmaste los papeles. No puede ser más sencillo.

Victoria sonrió.

—Estaba drogada en ese momento. Tú lo sabías, tu abogado lo sabía, qué diablos, el mío, también. No estaba en mi sano juicio, y te aprovechaste de eso. Se llama complot. Si tuviera que forzar la situación, podría conseguir ese pequeño pedazo de papel invalidado.

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron y sus fosas nasales se ensancharon de furia.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué diablos incluso intentarías algo por el estilo? ¡Nunca quisiste ser madre en primer lugar!

Dio un paso más cerca y lo miró.

—Exactamente. Tú me obligaste a eso.

Su rostro perdió todo su color y se quedó boquiabierto.

—Yo-Yo nunca te forcé a nada.

—No físicamente, no. Emocionalmente, sí. Si hubiera escapado y tenido un aborto como quería, mis padres no me hubieran repudiado gracias a ti. No tuve elección. Bueno, ahora tengo otra oportunidad.

Edward se irguió por completo y miró a su ex esposa, preguntándose qué le había visto de atractivo.

—Esta no es una pelea a que vas a ganar, Victoria.

La mirada de Victoria cayó en la temblorosa silueta de Jack, se formó una sonrisa malvada en su rostro. Bella sintió una ira incontenible y una actitud protectora corrió por sus venas. Ella se puso rápidamente delante de su hijo, cortando la visión de Victoria y poniéndose directamente en la línea de fuego, encontrándose con la mirada de sorpresa de Victoria. No le importaba que la sangre de ella corriera a través de las venas de Jack, era su hijo y lo protegería hasta su último aliento.

La bruja pelirroja ladeó la cabeza y miró a Bella especulativamente, como si fuera una cazadora analizando a su presa. Los helados ojos azules de Victoria se estrecharon y dio un paso adelante. Bella cambió a una postura defensiva y apretó los puños a los costados, agradecida por las lesiones de defensa personal de su padre. Esta perra no iba a poner una mano sobre la cabeza de su hijo.

Esme dio medio paso hacia adelante y puso su mano enfrente de Victoria, deteniendo su movimiento.

—No avances más —habló la mujer mayor con autoridad.

Victoria se giró con los ojos como plato hacia Esme.

—¿Y quién crees que va a detenerme, Esme? —preguntó petulante.

—Yo. —Los furiosos ojos verdes de Esme nunca se apartaron—. No volverás a ponerle una mano encima a mi familia de nuevo. Nos veremos en el infierno primero.

Marcus se acercó a su hija y colocó una mano sobre su codo.

—Victoria, creo que es hora de que te vayas.

Ella miró a su padre con la confusión escrita en su cara.

—¿Papi? ¿De verdad vas a echarme? —Ella batió sus pestañas e hizo un puchero.

El rostro de Marcus vaciló por sólo un momento antes de amarse de valor.

—Sí, lo haré. No voy a elegirte por encima de mi nieto, Victoria. Tuviste demasiadas oportunidades ya. Edward tiene razón, no vas a ganar esta pelea.

Victoria se quedó boquiabierta.

—¿Me estás jodiendo? —Ella señaló por encima a Jack y comenzó a levantar la voz—. Eso es mentira. Ese de allá es mi hijo; yo fui la que lo llevó y lo dio a luz. ¡Tengo todo el derecho de verlo!

Edward la miró severamente.

—Legalmente, no tienes ningún fundamento. Tú firmaste la cesión de tus derechos. Eso significa que no eres más que la donante de óvulos de mi hijo.

La mano de Victoria voló y golpeó a Edward en la mejilla con la fuerza suficiente para girar su cabeza.

—No me jodas, Edward. No sabes de lo que soy capaz —habló Victoria en una amenazadora voz baja. Bella se movió rápidamente hacia adelante, pero Tanya la retuvo por el brazo.

—No, Bella, no —le dijo su amiga al oído—. Sé que quieres atacar como una mamá osa a Victoria por poner sus manos sobre tu hombre, pero mírala. Lo hace para conseguir una reacción. Está tratando de incitarte a hacer algo que podría costarte a Jack. No caigas en la trampa. Está sacando a relucir la cuerda, déjala que se ahorque sola.

Bella estaba furiosa, pero entendió exactamente lo que Tanya estaba diciéndole. Ella sólo tendría que encontrar una manera de envolver sus manos alrededor del cuello de la pelirroja sin público. Ella asintió bruscamente, y Than le soltó el brazo.

Bella se acercó a Edward y colocó su mano sobre su espalda. Él le devolvió la mirada rápidamente e hizo una mueca. Un ribete de color rojo brillante ya se le estaba formando en la mejilla y sintió que su ira subía a un nivel excesivo. La mirada de Victoria se centró de nuevo en Bella y se burló.

—Y no me hagas comenzar a hablar sobre ti, princesa. La inocente y santa Isabella Swan. —Victoria rio maliciosamente cuando se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Bella se abrieron—. Oh, sí, sé todo sobre ti, mosquita muerta. Te haría mejor recordar que estás jugando a la casita con mi familia. Un pedazo de papel nunca te hará la madre de Jackson. Eres sólo un cuerpo caliente en la cama de su padre; una simple puta.

Jack levantó bruscamente la cabeza y miró en su dirección.

—BASTA —gruñó, un sonido similar a un animal herido—. Deja en paz a mi mamá.

Victoria levantó una ceja y sonrió con superioridad, malentendiendo la petición del niño. Bella se enderezó y sonrió dulcemente, lo que causó que la confianza de la otra mujer vacilara.

—Está hablando de _mí_ , idiota. Soy su madre, no tú, y no hay una mierda que puedas hacer al respecto.

Bella le dio la espalda a Victoria y se acercó a Jack, que la miraba con ojos grandes y asustados. Tenía un brazo alrededor de la cintura, como si estuviera tratando de mantenerse íntegro. Sonrió con tristeza, y voló a ella tan pronto como abrió los brazos hacia él. Abrazó a su hijo fuertemente mientras que su pequeño cuerpo temblaba.

—Está bien, pequeño, nadie va a hacerte daño —murmuró en voz baja en su oído, mientras frotaba su espalda.

—Bella, ¿por qué no llevas a Jack a tomar un poco de aire? —ofreció Esme.

Jack le suplicó a su mamá con ojos tristes y cansados.

—Sólo quiero ir a casa. ¿Por favor, mamá?

Bella asintió rápidamente y miró a Edward, que todavía estaba enfrascado en una discusión con Victoria y Marcus. James caminó hacia Bella y sonrió.

—Yo estaría feliz de llevarla a usted y el pequeño al hogar, señorita Swan.

Bella lo miró en estado de shock, cada parte de ella gritando, "ni lo sueñes, amigo". A pesar de que no tenía pruebas, no podía negar que su intuición le decía que James Brooks era peligroso.

Sintió a Jack tensarse y empezar a temblar intensamente cuando miró a James. El niño rápidamente volteó la cabeza y escondió la cara en su hombro.

—Eso no será necesario, señor Brooks —habló Demetri—. Estaré más que feliz de acompañar a Bella y Jack a casa.

Esme puso la mano en el hombro de Bella y le susurró al oído.

—Ve, yo le explicaré a Edward.

Bella asintió y luego le dio una mirada de agradecimiento a Tre. Recogieron sus cosas y salieron rápidamente de la sala sin ser detectados.

Bella y Jack se acurrucaron juntos en el asiento trasero del auto de Demetri mientras que él y Tanya se subieron adelante.

—No tenías que irte, Tahn —dijo Bella en voz baja. Tanya miró por encima del hombro y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Si hubiera permanecido en esa habitación, definitivamente hubieras recurrido a tus ahorros para el dinero de mi fianza, Bella. Alguien iba a ser mutilado, o bien el tipo raro o la pe... —Tanya miró a Jack y se tragó la maldición que estaba a punto de salir de su boca—. Bueno, alguien iba a salir herido.

Bella asintió y bajo la vista hacia Jack, cuya cabeza estaba apoyada contra su hombro con los ojos cerrados. Su corazón se rompió por su hijo. No sólo había estado lidiando con los nervios sobre la gala, sino que la aparición de Victoria debía haber arrojado su ansiedad a un nivel totalmente distinto. Jack suspiró y se movió, abriendo sus ojos y encontrando los de ella.

—Estaba asustado. Cuando la vi, estaba tan asustado. Yo-Yo he tenido pesadillas con ella. Que me lleva lejos de ti y papá. Que lastima a uno de ustedes o que me lastima. No quiero verla nunca más. Por favor, mamá, por favor. No dejes que me lleve.

El corazón de Bella se rompió en pedazos mientras escuchaba la angustia en la voz de Jack. En ese momento, podría haber cometido asesinato y sin pensarlo dos veces. Victoria Preston merecía estar sentada en las puertas del infierno ahora mismo, esperando que su alma sea juzgada. Bella besó el tope de la cabeza de Jack y frotó su espalda.

—Ssh, cariño. Está bien tener miedo, pero nadie va a dejar que te haga daño. Nadie en el mundo podrá alejarte de nosotros. Ahora que él ha vuelto, tu papá moverá montañas para asegurarse de que estás a salvo, y sabes que yo lucharía con el demonio por ti. Hay una fila muy larga de personas dispuestas a interponerse entre tú y Victoria.

Jack asintió y miró al vacío. Tanya se volvió en su asiento y le dio una sonrisa triste a Bella.

—Creo que deberíamos pedirle a Jazz que trabaje en una orden restricción tan pronto como sea posible —dijo en voz baja.

—Estaba pensando lo mismo —respondió Bella—. Vamos a tener que ver de conseguir copias de los documentos de su divorcio y donde se firmó la cesión de sus derechos hacia Jack. James es el abogado de Edward, y no sé cuál será su reacción a eso, pero todos tenemos que sentarnos a discutir qué hacemos ahora. Necesitamos un plan de acción para asegurarnos de que Jack estará a salvo, sin importar qué.

—Probablemente sería mejor hablar con Carlisle sobre eso —intervino Demetri desde el asiento del conductor.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Tre? —preguntó Tanya.

—Brooks tuvo algunos problemas familiares durante los trámites de divorcio y no fue capaz de manejarlos por Ed. Carlisle tenía su propio abogado, Felix Howard, se ocupó de todo por él. En lo personal, creo que Ed estaba mejor. Nunca me cayó muy bien ese hombre, y sé que no soy el único.

Bella se echó hacia atrás, un poco sorprendida por la revelación de que James no tuvo nada que ver con el divorcio. Se preguntó por un momento si él tenía otro motivo para mantenerse alejado. Como, ¿tal vez dormir con la esposa de su cliente? Él no hubiera querido estar cerca del divorcio, en caso de que Victoria tratara de usar su aventura contra él para sacar más provecho de Edward. Las piezas del rompecabezas estaban cayendo en su lugar y a ella no le gustaba la imagen que se estaba formando.

—Tre, esto va a sonar completamente disparatado, pero ¿recuerdas si James ha tenido el pelo largo?

Tre miró a los ojos a Bella en el espejo retrovisor, con la sorpresa escrita en su rostro.

—Sí, lo tuvo. Lo solía tener por el hombro, pero se lo cortó hace unos años. ¿Por qué preguntas?

Bella sacudió la cabeza y decidió mantener sus sospechas para sí misma por ahora. Sintió que su malestar con el papel de James en la desaparición de Jack crecía exageradamente. Su instinto le estaba diciendo que él estaba allí con ellos en Seattle. Ahora, sólo necesitaba averiguar por qué.

—No hay ninguna razón, simplemente curiosidad. —Bella atrapó la mirada interrogante de Tanya y negó con la cabeza ligeramente, intentando decirle que se lo explicaría más tarde. Tanya entendió y asintió en respuesta—. Tahn, ¿me puedes recordar más tarde que tengo que hablar con Jenks sobre algunas cosas?

Los ojos de Tanya se abrieron y ella asintió de nuevo, esta vez ató cabos y sacó su teléfono celular para enviar un mensaje de texto a Jenks para iniciar el proceso de conseguir secretos sobre Brooks tan pronto como fuera posible.

Un poco más tarde, el coche se detuvo delante de la casa de los Cullen. Jack se había quedado dormido y afuera estaba frío, así que Bella se quitó los zapatos y lo colocó en sus brazos para llevarlo a la cama. Demetri rodeó a su lado y se ofreció a llevar a Jack por ella, pero no podía dejarlo ir. Necesitaba hacer esto; sentirse conectada a su hijo en este momento.

—Unf, gracias —resopló—, pero lo tengo, Tre. Mierda, él es más pesado de lo que recordaba.

Bella movió al niño dormido y se dirigió hacia el interior de la casa, dejando a Tanya para recoger las pocas pertenencias que ella y Jack habían dejado en el interior del coche. Cuando llegó a la parte superior de las escaleras, ella tomó la decisión de acostar a Jack en su habitación, pensando que iba a ser una mala noche. Lo acostó sobre el cubrecama y se sentó para quitarle los zapatos y la chaqueta. Miró a su pacífico rostro y permitió que unas cuantas lágrimas se deslizaran. No era justo. No se merecía ser lastimado de esta manera. Le pasó la mano por la mejilla y suspiró, antes de pararse y llevar sus cosas hacia su habitación. Revisó su tocador hasta que encontró un par de pijamas y lo llevó de vuelta a su habitación. Cuando ella terminó de cambiarlo, retiró las mantas y lo cubrió.

Escuchó un suave golpe en el marco de la puerta y alzó la vista para ver a Tanya allí de pie.

—Hola —susurró mientras caminaba hacia Bella y apretaba su hombro. Bella sonrió tristemente y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Tahn en un abrazo.

—Escucha, he comenzado con lo de la información de James y le envié un mensaje a Jenks. Creo que sé a dónde vas con esto. ¿Qué pasa si Victoria se estaba reuniendo con él y no un distribuidor al azar?

Bella asintió con la cabeza contra el estómago de Tanya.

—No le voy a decir nada a Edward hasta que estemos seguras.

—Bell, no sé si es una buena idea. Ustedes dos acaban de empezar una relación y no deberías comenzar a esconderle cosas.

Bella se echó hacia atrás y miró a Tanya con una expresión suplicante.

—Si estamos en lo cierto, esto va a hacerle mucho daño. Significará que no sólo su mujer lo traicionó, sino que su buen amigo también lo hizo. James es abogado, él habrá cubierto sus huellas muy bien. No quiero decirle hasta que estemos seguras.

Tanya asintió a regañadientes.

—Si alguien puede encontrar algo sobre Brooks, es Jenks. Él debería tener algo para nosotros en la mañana.

Después de un momento, Tanya suspiró y abrazó los hombros de Bella.

—Eres mi mejor amiga, Bell. Siempre estaré de tu parte, ¿sabes? Mi silencio es tuyo.

—Gracias, Tahn. Escucha, ¿qué tal si nos vemos con Jasper y Alice mañana? Ellos no regresarán hasta el domingo.

Al darse cuenta de la fecha del domingo, Bella gimió.

—Maldita sea, mi padre viene el domingo.

—Que sincronización de mierda tiene Victoria. ¿No podría simplemente desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra o algo?

Tanya palmeó su hombro en consuelo.

—Míralo de esta manera, tal vez tener a Charlie alrededor ayudará a Jack a sentirse más seguro. Sabes lo cercanos que son los dos.

—Sí, eso es verdad. Uf, Charlie va a ponerse furioso cuando se entere lo que ha pasado esta noche.

—Bien.

Bella miró a su amiga con incredulidad.

—¿Bien? ¿Lo dices en serio?

Tanya sonrió y asintió.

—Él es el único de nosotros que legalmente puede dispararle a alguien, ¿recuerdas?

Bella resopló y sacudió la cabeza.

—Gracias por la imagen. Necesitaba eso.

—Siempre, bb. Escucha, me tengo que ir. Tre va a llevarme de vuelta al hotel. Estoy segura de que la caballería estará aquí pronto.

Bella le dio una sonrisa genuina.

—Muchas gracias por estar aquí, Tahn.

Tanya se inclinó y le dio un beso en la cabeza a Bella antes de caminar hacia la puerta.

—Cuando quieras, Bell.

—¡Oye, Tanya! —llamó Bella mientras la otra mujer estaba saliendo de la habitación. Tanya se detuvo y le lanzó una mirada interrogante—. Sé buena, Demetri es un gran tipo. ¡No hagas nada que yo no haría!

Tanya puso los ojos en blanco y sacudió la cabeza.

—Oh, Bella… esa sería una muy aburrida Tanya, y todos sabemos que la última cosa que yo sería llamada es aburrida. —Ella le guiñó el ojo y dejó a Bella riendo ligeramente.

.

.

Bella pasó la noche sin dormir unas horas más tarde. Jack tenía un brazo envuelto alrededor de ella y su vestido estaba metido en lugares que eran muy incómodos. Se dio vuelta y agarró su teléfono de la mesa de noche. Ella se sorprendió al ver que eran las tres de la madrugada y había quince llamadas perdidas, en su mayoría de Edward. Se incorporó rápidamente e iba a ponerse de pie cuando se dio cuenta de una figura oscura en la silla al lado de la ventana. Encendió la lámpara y Edward parpadeó, ajustándose a la luz.

Estaba sentado allí, con la corbata desecha y el saco del traje esparcido en el respaldo de la silla. Su pelo era un desastre, como si hubiera tirado de él con ansiedad, y sus ojos inyectados en sangre. Bella suspiró y se acercó a él. Abrió los brazos y se acurrucó en su regazo, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, justo por encima de su corazón.

—¿Por qué no me has despertado? —preguntó en voz baja. Ella sintió que su cuerpo se movía con su risa.

—Ustedes dos se veían tan tranquilos; no podía despertarlos, así que me senté aquí a mirarlos. Por un lado, estaba dando gracias a Dios por traer a los dos a mi vida, pero por otro, maldiciendo su nombre por permitir a Victoria acercarse a menos de seis metros de ustedes.

Ella puso sus brazos alrededor de él y lo abrazó.

—Todo saldrá bien, Edward. Ella no va a acercarse a él.

Él se retiró y la miró intensamente a los ojos con una mirada ardiente.

—Tienes razón sobre eso. Si alguien viene a hacerles daño a ti o a Jack a causa de ella, únicamente la apertura del cielo me detendrá de descuartizarlo miembro a miembro.

Bella extendió la mano y le acarició la mejilla.

—Ssh, es tarde. Ven y trata de descansar. Hablaremos todo en la mañana, ¿está bien?

En lugar de responderle, sus manos se enterraron en su cabello y sus labios chocaron contra los suyos. Era un beso desesperado, lleno de emoción y deseo. Llevó la otra mano hacia la mejilla opuesta y acarició su rostro, mientras que el ritmo del beso disminuía y se suavizaba. Ella se retiró y vio como sus ojos se abrían lentamente. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios y la besó suavemente por última vez.

—Gracias.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella, un tanto confundida.

—Por ser mi conexión a tierra. Gracias por amarme. Gracias por amar a nuestro hijo. Hay demasiadas cosas en la lista en este momento, pero todas y cada una ellas sólo se suman a mi eterno amor y agradecimiento por ti, Bella Swan.

Ella se derritió interiormente y suspiró.

—Nunca tienes que agradecerme por ninguna de esas cosas, Edward. Ahora, vamos a dormir.

Se puso de pie y tomó su mano, para ayudarlo a levantarse. Desabrochó lentamente su camisa y la deslizó por sus hombros, revelando la camiseta debajo. Ella iba a agarrar la hebilla de su cinturón pero se detuvo, ruborizándose.

—Eeehhh, puedes hacerlo tú. Voy a cambiarme. —Nerviosa, señaló al baño, lo que lo hizo reír.

Se dirigió rápidamente a su cómoda y agarró su pijama, yéndose hacia el baño. Cuando salió unos minutos más tarde, se encontró con Edward en camiseta y bóxer acostado al lado de Jack, profundamente dormido. Sonrió y se colocó al otro lado del chico, antes de estirarse para apagar la lámpara. Ella cerró los ojos y esperaba fervientemente que la mañana siguiente fuera más pacífica de lo que había sido la anterior, antes de dormirse profundamente.

* * *

¡Llegamos a los 1000 reviews! ¡Gracias!

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Victoria definitivamente es una perra. Menos mal que Jack tiene muchas personas para protegerlo. Las sospechas de Bella sobre James aumentan, ¿creen que él es el que estaba con Victoria y Jack? Cuéntenos todas sus teorías en un comentario.

 **Gracias por sus comentarios a:** lizdayanna, Pili, Pam Malfoy Black, cavendano13, Melany, Noelia, Merce, patymdn, Hanna D. L, lauritacullenswan, solecitopucheta, jhanulita (Alejandra), soledadcullen, saraipineda44, rjnavajas, somas, Yoliki, tulgarita, bbluelilas, Nadiia16, VampireQueenR18, Torposoplo, Marie Sellory, Tata XOXO, Adriu, jupy, Florr, Aliceforever85, Vtzaa Hernandez, LOQUIBELL, carol, deisymoon2, Sara, crysty Katy, Carmenc03, Cary, LicetSalvatore, Sully YM, Lady Grigori, Brenda Cullenn, Janneth, terewee, freedom2604, Mel. ACS, GLORIACULLEN y los Guest.

¡Nos leemos en el próximo!


	27. Capítulo 26

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **KitsuShel** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **KitsuShel** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Parachute**

 **By:** KitsuShel

 **Traducción:** Flaca Paz

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 26**

La mañana siguiente estaba cargada de tensión. Todos parecían estar caminando sobre cáscaras de huevo, sin querer tratar el tema que quedó pendiente. Al mediodía, Jasper y Alice se presentaron en la casa acompañados por Tanya. Quince minutos más tarde, llegaron Emmett y Rosalie. Esme añadió un par de sillas extras en la mesa del solárium y todos tomaron asiento. Carlisle se inclinó hacia delante y cruzó las manos, mirando a los diferentes rostros en la habitación.

—Bueno, creo que deberíamos abordar la situación de Victoria —habló con calma. Sonrió con simpatía cuando se dio cuenta de que Jack se puso tenso con su nombre—. Jack, no tienes que estar aquí para esto. Puedes salir de la habitación, si quieres.

Jack miró a Bella, que frotaba su espalda tranquilizadoramente.

—Él tiene razón, pequeño. No quiero que te pongas nervioso.

—¿Me dirás lo importante? —preguntó en voz baja.

Sonrió con tristeza y respondió.

—Siempre, Jack.

El niño tragó saliva y asintió, antes de levantarse.

—¿Puedo usar tu ordenador portátil mientras estás ocupada, mamá?

Bella asintió y sintió el dolor en su pecho mientras observaba a su hijo salir de la habitación. Se volvió y miró a Tanya primero.

—¿Jenks tiene alguna información?

Tanya suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

—No, pero dijo que va a seguir investigando.

Bella se quejó y se frotó las sienes, tratando de evitar el dolor de cabeza.

 _«_ _¿Qué hago ahora?»_ pensó _. «¿Le_ _digo_ _o espero? Maldita sea, no puedo ocultarle esto a él»._

Jasper se aclaró la garganta.

—Ya que tú y Jack son residentes de Washington, voy a presentar una orden de restricción a primera hora del lunes cuando estemos de vuelta en casa. Puesto que te agredió físicamente anoche, Edward, te sugeriría que presentaras una tú también. Tienes suficientes testigos que dan fe de eso. Sería bueno tenerla en caso de que siga con la ridícula idea de pelear por la custodia.

Edward distraídamente se frotó la mejilla y asintió.

—Pondré a James de inmediato en eso.

Tanya se burló y sacudió la cabeza. Edward la miró y le dio una mirada interrogante.

—¿Qué hay de malo con eso, Tahn? —preguntó. Tanya se miró las manos y negó con la cabeza, no queriendo traicionar la confianza de su amiga.

Bella suspiró y extendió su mano para tocar el brazo de Edward, lo que provocó que su mirada volviera a ella.

—No creo que sea una buena idea, Edward —dijo en voz baja y con el ceño fruncido por la confusión.

—¿Por qué no? Es mi abogado y uno de mis mejores amigos.

Bella movió ligeramente su cabeza.

—No sé cómo decir esto, excepto decirlo de golpe. Tengo un mal presentimiento y no me confío en él. Creo que fue quien le dijo a Victoria sobre anoche, así como el hombre que Jack vio con ella en Seattle, también. Parecía demasiado afectado por su presencia.

Los ojos de Edward se agrandaron y se echó hacia atrás, aturdido por la línea de pensamiento de Bella.

—No, creo que estás en el camino equivocado. Confío en James, él no me haría eso a mí.

El puño de Tanya golpeó la mesa con fuerza.

—Mira, para ser técnicos, no pensabas que tu esposa tomaría a tu hijo y lo abandonaría en la calle tampoco, ¿verdad?

El dolor pasó por su rostro antes de fulminar con la mirada a Tanya.

—Si quieres ser técnica, no es asunto tuyo —respondió con frialdad, devolviéndole sus palabras. Los ojos de Tanya se abrieron.

—Si Bella quiere que me vaya, Edward, entonces me iré. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que, al menos, me tomé el tiempo de escuchar todas sus razones, antes de rechazar sus opiniones, yo no creo que eso suceda.

Todos los ojos se volvieron a Bella y levantó las manos al aire en frustración.

—¿Me están tomando el pelo? —gritó enfadada—. Esto no es una competencia. Se trata de proteger a Jack.

Se volteó a mirar a Edward.

—Sé que es tu amigo, pero realmente siento que él es malas noticias en este momento. Ni siquiera me importa si él es un pariente de sangre, yo no confío en él y no voy a confiarle la vida de mi hijo. No volveré a sacar el tema porque eres cercano a él, pero si Jenks regresa con alguna información señalando que estaba con ella en Seattle, se acaban todas las apuestas. Ya sea que elijas confiar en mí en esto o no, es asunto tuyo. Sé que esto es difícil de asimilar, pero no puedo cambiar la situación, aunque qué más quisiera yo.

Ella se volvió hacia Tanya después.

—Mira te quiero mucho, pero las indirectas que le lanzas a Edward solo están agravando la situación. Ponte en su lugar. Si alguien viniera a ti y me acusara de hacer algo terrible, si fuera culpable o no, ¿cuál sería tu reacción? —Tanya bajó la mirada hacia la mesa, sabiendo que Bella tenía toda la razón—. Soy consciente de que tu primer instinto es protegernos a Jack y a mí, pero estamos del mismo lado aquí. Necesitamos trabajar juntos. No vamos a hacer nada apresurados hasta que tengamos todos los hechos delante de nosotros.

Bella colocó ambas manos sobre la mesa y se quedó mirando sus dedos.

—El objetivo principal aquí es que Victoria no se pueda acercar a Jack de nuevo. Prácticamente tuvo un ataque de pánico anoche. No quiero que tenga que pasar por eso de nuevo.

Tanya levantó la vista y ofreció una sonrisa de disculpa.

—Lo siento tanto, Edward. Bella tiene razón; eso estuvo fuera de lugar y me disculpo. Entiendo que esto es una sorpresa para ti, pero no puedo disculparme por protegerlos a ambos con mi vida. Son familia para mí y no tengo mucha para empezar, por lo que es posible que exagere.

Edward asintió antes de apartar la mirada de ella, su mandíbula apretada aún con fuerza.

Tanya suspiró.

—¿Qué sucedió después de que nos fuimos anoche?

Los labios de Emmett se arquearon, intentando pelear contra una sonrisa.

—Mamá le pegó a Victoria cuando empezaba a mover la boca de nuevo.

—¡Esme! —Bella jadeó y miró a Esme, quien se cruzó de brazos frente a ella y se veía orgullosa.

—¿Qué? Se lo merecía. Solo lamento no haberlo hecho antes.

Bella sacudió la cabeza y trató de ocultar su sonrisa vertiginosa ante la idea de Victoria tirada en el piso del salón. El deseo de haber sido ella la que golpeó a Victoria era inmenso. Luego cerró los ojos e inmediatamente los abrió cuando se dio cuenta de que fue algo bueno irse con Jack cuando lo hicieron. Por más que Victoria mereciera ser golpeada, Jack no necesitaba presenciarlo.

Ella suspiró y estiró su cuello, antes de mirar alrededor de la mesa.

—Que mierda. Oh, disculpen mi lenguaje —se disculpó. Esme sacudió la cabeza y rio ligeramente—. Sin embargo, tienes razón. No puedo creer que esa perra haya aparecido de esa manera. ¡Que descaro el de ella! Si Edward no me empujaba hacia atrás, podría haber hecho más daño a esa bonita cara suya —exclamó Esme con ira.

Bella asintió, totalmente de acuerdo con lo que acababa de decir. Respiró hondo y se volvió hacia Jasper.

—Jazz, ¿tiene oportunidad de ganar si decide luchar por él? —preguntó en voz baja, asustada.

Jasper le sonrió amablemente a ella y negó con la cabeza.

—En mi opinión, no tiene ninguna oportunidad. Hay suficiente evidencia de que ella lo abandonó en Seattle al igual que de sus registros de rehabilitación. Por no mencionar simple y llanamente que firmó la cesión de sus derechos sobre él. Incluso si estaba bajo influencia cuando firmó, es solo otro golpe contra ella por el uso de drogas.

Bella asintió.

—Entonces, la estrategia es solicitar una orden de restricción y mantenerla lo más lejos posible de Jack, ¿no?

Todos alrededor de la mesa asintieron o acordaron de alguna manera. Alice se inclinó hacia delante y expresó su propia preocupación.

—¿Qué pasará cuando vayas a la gira de promoción la semana que viene? ¿Jack irá contigo?

Bella respiró hondo y se volvió hacia Edward. Tenía la intención de tener esta conversación con él antes, pero los últimos días habían sido tan agitados.

—Perdona, quería preguntarte acerca de esto antes, pero ¿qué piensas de que Jack se quede aquí contigo, mientras que Tanya y yo nos vamos de gira? Pensé que tal vez ustedes podrían tener un tiempo a solas. Si es problema, no te preocupes, está acostumbrado a venir a estas cosas conmigo. Siempre me pregunto cuándo aparecerá su propio club de admiradores. —Se rio.

Edward sonrió y asintió con entusiasmo.

—Está bien, muy bien. He estado trabajando en proyectos más pequeños desde que he vuelto a trabajar de todos modos, por lo que no pasa nada. Nos divertiremos. —Él se inclinó, cerca de su oído—. Sé que estás preocupada, pero lo mantendré a salvo, Bella —añadió suavemente.

Bella sonrió tristemente y asintió con la cabeza. Estar lejos de Jack y saber que Victoria estaba acechando en alguna parte iba a ponerla muy nerviosa, pero ella no podía alejarlo de su padre, especialmente cuando el tiempo antes de salir para Washington era limitado.

—Lo sé —respondió, apenas por encima de un susurro.

Se quedó mirando a la distancia mientras las conversaciones empezaron a surgir alrededor de la mesa. No podía concentrarse en ninguna de ellas. Lo único que quería era a su hijo.

—Iré a ver a Jack —dijo ella en voz baja, antes de ponerse de pie.

Rápidamente subió las escaleras hacia la habitación de su hijo y descansó su frente contra la madera, suspirando. No era la primera vez en esos últimos meses, estaba divida en dos una vez más. Estaba enamorada de Edward y no quería dejarlo de lado, pero también quería solo agarrar a Jack en brazos y regresar a Washington, lejos de las amenazas de Victoria o James. Jack era su prioridad. Lo había sido desde el momento en que puso los ojos en él y siempre lo sería.

Se enderezó y llamó a su puerta antes de entrar. Estaba acostado de lado sobre la cama, escribiendo en el ordenador portátil. Levantó la mirada y sonrió.

—Hola, mamá. ¿Está todo bien? —preguntó frunciendo levemente el ceño. Ella sacudió la cabeza y se tendió a su lado.

—Sí, no pasa nada. Solo quería verte. Sé que esto ha sido difícil. ¿Quieres hablar sobre eso?

El chico hizo una pausa, antes de cerrar la computadora portátil, girándose de lado y apoyándose sobre el codo, miró a su madre.

—Fue raro. Ya sabes, verla. Parecía que estaba atrapado en un sueño. —Cerró los ojos—. Se ve igual a como la recordaba. Estaba muy asustado, pero ahora creo que estoy enojado.

Él abrió sus vibrantes ojos verdes y Bella jadeó ante la hostilidad nadando en ellos.

—Jack —susurró, extendiendo la mano para frotarle el hombro.

—Ella no ganará, mamá. No soy un niño pequeño que ella pueda lastimar, yo soy más grande y puedo pelear por mí mismo ahora. No le tengo miedo.

Bella se acercó y tiró de él para abrazarlo, su corazón se rompió por todo lo que ese chiquillo había pasado.

—Todo estará bien, bebé. No va a pasar nada —susurró ella mientras lo sostenía con fuerza.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Bella se encontró a si misma golpeando su pie nerviosa mientras esperaba que su padre bajara del avión. Ella y Jack lo echaban muchísimo de menos y el nuevo drama que los rodeaba no hacía las cosas más fáciles. Edward quería ir con ellos, pero ella lo convenció de no hacerlo, no quería que el primer encuentro con su padre fuera en un aeropuerto concurrido. Esme se ofreció a acompañarla, lo que Bella agradeció profundamente. Después de unos momentos, la mujer mayor se acercó y apretó la mano de Bella en consuelo, cuando su golpeteo nervioso comenzó a excederse.

—Tranquilízate, Bella. Todo va a estar bien.

Ella le dio a Esme una sonrisa agradecida y se dio media vuelta justo a tiempo para ver el rostro de Charlie en la multitud de personas que salían. Su rostro estaba más delgado, como si hubiera perdido algo de peso y sus mejillas estaban cubiertas de una barba incipiente que no estaba acostumbrada a ver. Ella sonrió y sus pies comenzaron a moverse por su propia cuenta. Rápidamente se encontró envuelta en los brazos de su padre, el olor de Old Spice y cuero asaltaron sus sentidos. Inmediatamente se sintió cómoda y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—¡Bebita! ¡Te extrañé muchísimo! ¿Dónde está mi muchacho? —preguntó con entusiasmo, con una cálida sonrisa sobre su rostro.

—En casa con Edward. Vamos directamente allí, ¿a no ser que quieras parar a comer algo rápido?

Charlie sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Un poco de café y una hamburguesa suena perfecto ahora.

Él salió de su abrazo y se sacó su gorra de béisbol de Los Mariners cuando notó a Esme sonriendo a su lado.

—¡Ah! Papá, ella es Esme Cullen, la abuela de Jack.

Charlie extendió la mano y tomó la suya suavemente y sonrió.

—Es un placer conocerla, señora.

—El placer es todo mío, Jefe Swan. Jack habla muy bien de usted.

El rostro de Charlie se sonrojó levemente y se frotó el cuello con timidez.

—Gracias, señora Cullen. Es Charlie, por favor.

—Siempre que devuelvas el favor y me llames Esme.

Charlie asintió antes de regresar su gorra a su cabeza despeinada y agarrar la mano de Bella. Ella le sonrió y colocó una de sus manos en su mejilla, frotando su sorprendentemente suave barba.

—¿Qué pasa con el vello facial, papá? ¿Estás tratando de estar a la moda?

Charlie bufó y sacudió la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Entre el nuevo ascenso de Sue manteniéndola en el trabajo durante largas horas y extrañarlos a los dos, he estado un poco deprimido. Además, hemos estado cortos de personal desde que Mark tuvo un infarto hace algunas semanas.

—Oh no. ¿Cómo se encuentra? —preguntó Bella preocupada. Mark había sido el adjunto de su padre durante más de diez años. El hecho de que él fuera quien tuvo un ataque al corazón la hizo sentirse inmediatamente preocupada por la salud de Charlie.

—Se encuentra bien, solo descansando un poco. Está empeñado en volver a trabajar pronto.

Ella asintió y él la empujó con el hombro.

—Pequeña, quita la cara triste, estoy sano como un caballo. Incluso tuve un examen físico completo el mes pasado y salió perfecto. Ahora, ¿qué te parece si salimos de este aeropuerto y nos alejamos de la lata en la que volé? No puedo esperar para ver a Jack.

Esme soltó una carcajada y sacudió la cabeza.

—Sé cómo te sientes, Charlie. Odio volar también.

El par continuó lamentándose de sus experiencias de vuelo mientras caminaban hacia el estacionamiento. Una hora después estaban estacionados frente a la casa de los Cullen. Bella reprimió una risita ante la emoción de su padre, que salió rápidamente del coche y lanzó su bolso por encima de su hombro. Su exceso de entusiasmo le recordó completamente a Jack.

Al entrar por la puerta principal, los ojos de Charlie se abrieron, contemplando la vista. Su mirada se detuvo cuando se encontró con Edward, de pie en el centro de la habitación, esperando para presentarse. Bella sonrió suavemente hacia él y le guiñó un ojo. Empujando a su padre hacia adelante, se reunió con Edward en mitad del pasillo.

—Papá, quiero presentarte a Edward Cullen, el padre de Jack. Edward, él es mi padre, Charlie.

Edward sonrió ampliamente y extendió su mano para estrechar la de Charlie.

—Es un placer conocerlo, Jefe Swan. Jack y Bella me han hablado mucho de usted. Es un honor conocerlo y le doy las gracias por todo lo que ha hecho.

Bella tragó nerviosa mientras veía a su padre evaluar al hombre que amaba. Después de su experiencia con Jacob, Charlie era particularmente sobreprotector cuando un hombre venía a recogerla para una cita. Esa era una de las razones principales por las que sus citas habían sido pocas y distantes a través de los años. Mientras ella estaba allí parada a la espera de cualquier táctica de intimidación que Charlie había planeado, él la sorprendió completamente asintiendo y estrechando la mano de Edward firmemente. Su mandíbula casi se cayó mientras observaba a su padre, normalmente gruñón, tragar y contener las lágrimas.

—Encantado de conocerte, hijo. Me han contado muchas cosas sobre ti también. Como padre, no puedo imaginar por lo que has pasado, pero me alegro de que todo haya salido bien.

Bella se tapó la boca con la mano sofocando un sollozo con el que estaba luchando. Había visto a su padre estar emocionado a lo largo de los años, pero ella nunca lo hubiera esperado en este momento. Cuando ella le habló por primera vez y le hizo saber que se estaba enamorando de Edward, había sonado escéptico y preocupado. Un cordial y fraterno saludo entre los dos hombres en ningún momento se le había cruzado por su mente, pero ella estaba encantada con el resultado.

Edward asintió con la cabeza y alejó sus propias lágrimas.

—¡ABUELO!

Los tres adultos se volvieron justo a tiempo para ver a Jack entrar corriendo por las puertas del patio y lanzándose sobre su abuelo. Charlie se rio y dejó caer su bolso cuando atrapó a Jack y lo apretó con fuerza.

—¡Jack, Dios, te he echado de menos, muchacho!

—¡Te he echado de menos también, abuelo! ¡Mucho! ¿Está Nana contigo? —preguntó Jack entusiasmado.

—No, lo siento, chico. No pudo escaparse del trabajo esta semana, pero pronto la verás.

Bella vio a Edward estremecerse ante la mención de ellos dejándolo, pero se recuperó rápidamente. Ella no pudo evitar estirar el brazo y agarrar su mano. Él la miró y sonrió apretándole la mano. Cuando ella miró hacia atrás, Charlie miraba fijamente sus manos y arqueaba una ceja. Ella gimió internamente, sabiendo que probablemente estaría frente a la Inquisición española cuando Charlie la encontrara sola.

Charlie paró a Jack nuevamente sobre sus pies y despeinó su pelo.

—¿Cómo has estado? ¿Te gusta Chicago, hijo?

A Jack se le iluminó la cara y empezó a divagar sobre el "impresionante parque de patinaje" y la enorme rueda de la fortuna que lo había enamorado. Tomó la mano de su abuelo y comenzó a arrastrarlo subiendo las escaleras. Esme eligió ese momento para salir tranquilamente de la habitación y entrar al estudio.

—¡Vamos, abuelo! ¡Tienes que ver mi habitación, es impresionante!

Charlie le dio a Bella una mirada indefensa, pero ella simplemente negó con la cabeza y se echó a reír. Tan pronto como estuvieron fuera de vista, los brazos de Edward estaban envueltos alrededor de su cintura y sus labios se unieron a los suyos. El besó comenzó apasionadamente, pero terminó lento y dulce. Ella retrocedió y miró a sus ojos, sonriendo.

—Me extrañaste, ¿verdad? —Rio ligeramente. Él apoyó su frente contra la de ella y suspiró.

—No te imaginas cuánto. No he hecho más que caminar de un lado a otro y estar nervioso durante las últimas tres horas.

Ella se inclinó y lo besó rápidamente, pero con suavidad.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte. Tanto Jack como yo te queremos, Charlie no tiene ni la más mínima oportunidad.

Él le sonrió antes de que su rostro se ensombreciera y sus labios se fruncieran.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó preocupada. Pareció vacilante un momento antes de respirar profundamente a través de su nariz.

—Hoy he hablado con James sobre la presentación de una orden de restricción.

Bella se tensó y su mandíbula se apretó. Asintió y miró a sus pies, dispuesta a ver las cosas desde su punto de vista. Nadie quería creer que su mejor amigo podría haber estado durmiendo con su esposa, a pesar de que sucedía con demasiada frecuencia en la vida real.

La mano de él ahuecó el lado derecho de su rostro y su pulgar acarició su mejilla. Ella volvió a mirarlo a los ojos y la angustia estaba claramente escrita en ellos.

—Bella, por favor. No sientas que estoy pasando por alto tus sentimientos. Es solo que… es mi amigo. No puedo cuestionar nada sin pruebas. Te prometo que voy a ser más cauteloso a su alrededor hasta que estés más cómoda. Te amo y te escojo a ti sobre él en un instante, pero odio ser puesto en esa posición.

—Oh, Edward. —Suspiró—. No quiero ponerte en una situación como esta. Ya dije que no diría nada contra James sin pruebas. Te adoro, pero mi prioridad es Jack y James necesita empezar a orar ahora si él tiene algo que ver con lo sucedido hace cinco años.

Edward dejó escapar un leve gruñido y él respondió con una voz dura.

—Bella, si resulta ser que tiene algo que ver con la desaparición de Jack, orar no lo va a ayudar.

Se sentía mal, pero su feroz protección la había encendido completamente.

Se separaron ante el sonido de alguien aclarándose garganta detrás de ellos. Jack y Charlie se detuvieron al pie de las escaleras, ambos con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—Creo que necesitamos tener una conversación, Edward —habló Charlie con su mejor voz de _tipo_ _duro_. Bella rodó los ojos y señaló a su padre.

—No es necesario. Puedes ser feliz por mí, papá. ¿Solo esta vez, por favor?

Los ojos de Charlie se suavizaron y suspiró. Justo cuando iba a responderle, Edward intervino.

—Está bien, Bella. Creo que es una buena idea. Me gustaría tener la oportunidad de charlar con el jefe.

Charlie le dio a Edward una mirada especulativa antes de sonreír genuinamente y asentir con la cabeza.

Los dos caminaron hacia el patio, dejando a Bella y Jack observando sus espaldas.

—Entonces, jefe, ¿qué piensa sobre el béisbol?

Jack se volvió hacia Bella y rodó los ojos.

—Ellos van a tardar un rato. ¿Quieres jugar a algo?

Ella se rio y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué tienes en mente?

.

.

Una hora más tarde, Bella tiró el control de la _Playstation 3_ ofendida. No podía controlar a los pequeños jugadores en la pantalla para salvar su vida.

—Ya me harté, renuncio.

Oyó una risa bulliciosa y se dio vuelta encontrándose a Emmett inclinado sobre el sofá.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Em? —preguntó con curiosidad. El hombre corpulento se encogió de hombros y sonrió maliciosamente.

—No había mucho trabajo en la tienda, así que Rosie me sacó del camino. Además, quería ver si mi hermanito sobrevivió a la reunión con el alguacil pistolero.

Bella sacudió la cabeza y se echó a reír de buen humor.

—Es un jefe de policía, no un alguacil. La última vez que miré, estaban afuera hablando de deportes, por lo que todo parece ir bien.

Él asintió pensativo, antes de echar un vistazo a las puertas del patio. Trató de ocultar su preocupación, pero ella vio a través de él.

—Estabas preocupado por él, ¿eh? —preguntó ella en voz baja. Emmett se giró y fijó la mirada en ella con una expresión seria, similar a la mirada que él le dio cuando ellos se conocieron por primera vez.

—Sí. Ya sabes cómo soy cuando se trata de protegerlo.

—Es un adulto, Em. No puedes consentirlo, solo le hará más daño.

Emmett la miró impotente.

—¿Qué quieres que haga entonces? Sentarme y no hacer nada no es una opción.

Bella se arrodilló en el sofá y lo abrazó con fuerza alrededor de la cintura.

—No lo sé, Em, pero lo averiguaremos, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, seguro —respondió él tristemente antes de girarse hacia Jack—. Parece que puedes tener un oponente real, eh, ¿deportes?

Jack sonrió a su tío y palmeó el lugar al lado de él en el sofá.

—Suena bien, tío Em. Ella hizo lo mejor que pudo, pero mamá no nació para el fútbol.

—Ja, ja, ja —se rio Bella de manera inexpresiva antes de dirigirse a la cocina para un aperitivo. Después de agarrar una manzana, volvió a la sala de estar para descubrir que Edward y Charlie se habían unido a la batalla. Sonrió y disfrutó de la vista de su padre jugando Madden con Emmett. Entrecerró los ojos en la pantalla y casi se rio de la puntuación. Charlie estaba arriba por dos touchdowns, sus Seahawks iban a la cabeza sobre los Chicago Bears de Emmett, veintiuno a siete.

Edward la miró riéndose silenciosamente y le hizo señas para que se sentara con él y Jack. Se acomodó entre sus chicos y Jack le sonrió a ella.

—Mamá, ¿adivina qué? —dijo ansiosamente.

—¿Qué?

—¡Papá nos llevará a un juego de los Cubs el miércoles! ¿No es increíble?

Bella miró a Edward y se rio.

—Bien hecho, Cullen. Veo que has encontrado el camino hacia el corazón de mi padre.

—No, solo compartimos el mismo amor por el béisbol. Las llaves de su corazón también encajan en el mío, en realidad.

Su corazón se derritió ante la adoración en su mirada mientras señalaba hacia Jack y ella misma.

—Oh, Edward, tonto. —Suspiró mientras se inclinaba hacia su lado. Él se rio ligeramente y le rodeó el hombro con el brazo.

—Oye, te gusta. Admítelo.

Sonrió para sí misma y estuvo de acuerdo con él en silencio, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

* * *

¡Ohhhhhh! Qué difícil todo.

Por un lado, tenemos el conflicto de Victoria que quiere "recuperar" derechos, que según lo que presiente Bella Y Tanya está en complot con James. Por otro, Edward creo que está entre la espada y la pared con su "amigo", esperemos a ver cómo avanza todo.

Y ahora vamos al tema amor: ¡primer encuentro con Charlie! No pudo haber sido mejor. Jajajaja Es muy inevitable no comparar a Jack con su abuelo... ¡Son dos niños!

Nos encanta esta historia tiene un poco de todo... ¿ustedes qué opinan?

 **Gracias por los comentarios a:** Pam Malfoy Black, Brigitte, cavendano13, lauritacullenswan, Merce, soledadcullen, Noelia, carolaaproboste v, Pili, solecitopucheta, Lady Grigori, somas, Yoliki, Brenda Cullenn, jhanulita (Alejandra), tulgarita, patymdn, Nadiia16, debynoe, LOQUIBELL, lizdayanna, Florr, terewee, jupy, Sully YM, bbluelilas, Tata XOXO, liduvina, Janneth, Cary, bellaliz, Hanna D. L, Sara, Adriu, blankitapia, crysty Katy, Mar91, freedom2604, nicomartin, phoenix1993, aliceforever85, Mafe0424, Beaele, GLORIACULLEN, saraipineda44 y los Guest.

¡Nos leemos en el próximo!


	28. Capítulo 27

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **KitsuShel** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **KitsuShel** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Parachute**

 **By:** KitsuShel

 **Traducción: Flaca Paz**

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 27**

 _ **4 de agosto de 2010**_

En los días siguientes, Jack, Charlie y Edward habían sido casi inseparables. Bella se encontró a punto de estar celosa unas cuantas veces, pero la ternura en sus momentos juntos la hicieron descartar la idea rápidamente. Las noches de sesión de besos con Edward no le hacían daño tampoco.

El miércoles por la tarde estaba soleado y luminoso, el día perfecto para un partido de béisbol. Bella se sentó en el extremo del pasillo de la segunda fila, al lado de la tercera base. Los asientos eran completamente asombrosos y ella se preguntó brevemente cómo los consiguió Edward.

Se giró y sonrió a Edward, que estaba hablando animadamente con su padre sobre el último juego que había tenido lugar en el campo. Jack sentado en el lado izquierdo de su padre, prestaba atención a todo lo que los dos hombres estaban diciendo.

Charlie se dio vuelta y empujó a Edward de costado.

—Te había imaginado un fanático de los Sox, Ed.

Edward se frotó la parte de atrás de su cuello tímidamente antes de responder.

—Eh…, los Sox están en Milwaukee está semana.

Charlie se rio en voz alta y golpeó su rodilla.

Bella sacudió la cabeza a los dos hombres y sonrió, antes de meter la mano en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros para sacar su teléfono que estaba vibrando. Frunció el ceño cuando notó que un mensaje de texto de un número desconocido estaba en su pantalla. Abriéndolo, ella jadeó y se cubrió la boca.

Había una fotografía de su grupo caminando hacia el estadio, Jack entre ella y Edward. El mensaje debajo de la imagen decía: _Puedo localizarte donde quiera._

Ella tragó y trató de calmar la sensación de náuseas en su estómago, cerrando el mensaje rápidamente. Edward se volvió, mirándola preocupado.

—¿Está todo bien, nena? Pareces enferma —preguntó con voz preocupada.

Ella le dio una sonrisa acuosa y asintió brevemente.

—Iré al baño de damas. No me siento bien, pero ya se me pasará.

La besó en la mejilla y sonrió amablemente. Ella le devolvió el gesto antes de levantarse y abrirse paso hacia los sanitarios. La larga fila para el baño de damas le dio la oportunidad de calmar sus emociones y pensar racionalmente. Tan pronto como encontró un puesto vacío, colocó la tapa y se sentó en el inodoro. Abrió de nuevo la foto y notó que probablemente fue tomada desde tres metros de distancia, con Jack como objetivo principal. Ella sopesó sus opciones durante unos minutos antes de tomar una decisión. No tenía sentido arruinar el resto del juego de los chicos, así que esperaría para contarles. Mientras tanto, no le quitaría la vista de encima a Jack y no se separaría de Edward y Charlie.

Una idea saltó a su mente y ella entró en iPhone's App para buscar una aplicación de grabación de llamadas. Una vez que estuvo instalada y lista para usar, volvió a poner su teléfono en el bolsillo y dejó el baño, deteniéndose solo para lavarse las manos. Caminó unos pasos del baño, hacia una esquina tranquila y abrió el software de grabación para volver a marcar el número desconocido. La línea sonaba y Bella hizo una mueca al escuchar la grabación decir "su llamada está siendo grabada" deseó como el infierno que la persona en la otra línea no escuchara eso.

—¿Hola? —preguntó Bella tentativamente.

—Debo decir que me sorprende que llamaras. —Una voz ronca femenina respondió—. ¿No tienes ningún instinto de supervivencia?

Bella frunció el ceño, intentando reconocer la voz un poco familiar.

–¿Quién es?

—Realmente tiene que preguntar, ¿señorita Swan? —La mujer se rio ligeramente.

El reconocimiento golpeó a Bella como un puñetazo en el estómago.

—¿Qué quieres, Victoria? —preguntó ella enfadada.

—Tks, tsk, tsk. No me gruñas, Isabella. Tengo una propuesta para ti.

—¿Qué podrías ofrecerme? —preguntó Bella incrédula.

—Jackson. Nunca quise ser madre. Edward lo sabía. Maldita sea, ambas familias lo sabían. Yo solo quería a Edward y el poder que tenía al estar con él. Se dejaba ver conmigo de su brazo. Además, siempre ha tenido debilidad por mí y mi boca, no sé si me entiendes.

El estómago de Bella se revolvió, la imagen de Victoria haciéndole una mamada a Edward quemaba sus ojos.

—¿Qué tiene esto que ver conmigo? —preguntó con voz temblorosa.

Victoria se rio.

—Es muy simple. Quiero que te lleves al chico y desaparezcas. Quiero llegar y recoger los pedazos del corazón roto de Edward.

Los ojos de Bella se agrandaron cómicamente y contuvo una risa histérica.

—¿Estás loca? ¿Qué tipo de trato es este? —preguntó incrédula.

—Oh, pero no estoy loca. Esta es la manera más fácil para ti. Te garantizo que Jack será tuyo y solo tuyo. La forma más difícil será que te envíe de nuevo a tu pueblucho. Sin Edward y sin Jack.

—¿No me digas? ¿Y cómo propones que suceda? —le preguntó Bella, su molestia crecía a pasos agigantados.

—Tengo una conexión con Edward, y sé que puedo encontrar fácilmente el camino de regreso a su cama. Siempre hemos tenido un… vínculo especial, él y yo. Puede suceder ahora, y te quitó a ambos a él y a su hijo a ti. O, puedes irte ahora y quedarte con el niño. Solo quiero a Edward.

Bella se burló ante la arrogancia de esta mujer.

—Yo tenía razón antes. Estás loca. Los amo a ambos y no hay forma de que me aleje de cualquiera de ellos. En caso de que no lo sepas, tengo derechos legales sobre Jack.

—Oh, sé todo sobre sus derechos. También sé que si Edward y yo nos mostramos como un frente unido, serías aplastada como un insecto en la corte. Pero, si desapareces ahora, puedo trabajar a mi manera y sabotear cada movimiento que él haga para separarte de Jack. Todos sabemos que eso es inevitable. ¿Honestamente piensas que solo porque mamá Esme lo adoptó te dejará irte de nuevo con su hijo? —Victoria se rio alegremente—. Estás tan equivocada. Te garantizo que para el momento que estés lista para irte, habrá presentado una orden judicial para mantenerte aquí.

El corazón de Bella comenzó a acelerarse, pensar en perder a Jack le provocó un ataque de ansiedad.

—No —susurró ella—. Estás muy equivocada.

Sintiendo su debilidad, Victoria se lanzó a matar.

—¿Estás segura? ¿Estás dispuesta a arriesgar a tu hijo en esto?

—¿Cómo puedes ser así? No entiendo cómo no podrías amar a ese pequeño.

Fue el turno de Victoria de burlarse.

—Solo porque llevé a ese chico durante nueve meses no cambia el hecho de que no me preocupe por él. Para ser honesta, está mejor contigo de todos modos. No necesitaba mirarlo todos los días y ver mis fracasos o la vida que perdí cuando Edward me dejó embarazada. Quería quedarse con el niño, así que me presionaron para seguir hasta el final. Debería haber escapado y liberarme de él en silencio, sin decirle a nadie.

Bella sofocó un sollozo por la tristeza que sintió por Jack.

—No me rendiré. Tendrás que sacarlos de mis manos frías y muertas.

—Eso puede arreglarse, Isabella —respondió Victoria con frialdad—. Pero recuerda esto, soy tú única esperanza de salir de Chicago con Jack.

Bella tomó una respiración profunda y se apoyó contra la pared mientras que Victoria terminó la llamada con un "clic."

Sintió un toque en su hombro y se apartó instintivamente. El corazón le latía con fuerza cuando se dio la vuelta para ver a la persona que la había tocado.

—Cariño, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué tienes miedo? —preguntó Edward, empezando a sentirse ligeramente asustado mientras contemplaba sus amplios ojos llenos de temor.

Soltó un pequeño sollozo y se derrumbó contra su pecho.

—Shh, está bien, Bella. ¿Alguien te hizo daño?

Cuando no respondió, comenzó a entrar en pánico.

—Bella, amor, por favor. Tienes que decirme qué pasa. Me estoy volviendo loco aquí —preguntó con voz temblorosa.

—Vi-Vic-Victoria —dijo hipando.

Edward entrecerró los ojos y miró alrededor a la multitud, buscando una pizca del pelo rojo.

—¿Dónde? ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué te hizo?

Bella sacudió la cabeza y se secó las lágrimas de sus mejillas. Tocó la pantalla de su teléfono y cobró vida, abriendo la imagen para mostrársela a Edward. Sus ojos se abrieron y sus fosas nasales se encendieron en furia.

—¿Qué diablos es eso? —siseó, tomando el teléfono de su mano para mirar la imagen de cerca. Él la miró, sus ojos ardiendo de ira.

—¿Victoria envió esto? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Bella tragó y contestó en voz baja.

—Llamé al número.

—Lo siento, ¿qué dijiste? —preguntó, sin creer en sus palabras.

Bella enderezó su espalda y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—Llamé y ella fue la que habló.

Edward gimió y le devolvió su teléfono.

—Maldita sea, Bella. Ojalá hubieras dicho algo primero. No sabes de lo que es capaz.

Bella entendía en parte por lo que había pasado Edward, pero una chispa de molestia fluyó a través de ella y fuera de su boca.

—Lamento no estar de acuerdo. Sé exactamente de lo que ese monstruo es capaz. Fui yo la que encontró al niño que abandonó, ¿recuerdas?

El dolor cruzó el rostro de Edward y apartó la mirada. Ella suspiró y buscó su mano, después de un momento de incómodo silencio.

—Lo siento. Estoy molesta y asustada. Esa no es excusa para descargar mi enojo sobre ti.

Él la miró de nuevo y le rompió el corazón ver su cara.

—Regresemos a nuestros asientos y permanezcamos juntos. Hablaremos de esto más tarde —dijo él sin emoción en su voz.

Bella suspiró cansadamente mientras él la tomaba de la mano y la condujo a través de la multitud. Este lío de Victoria necesitaba ser aclarado pronto. Estaba poniendo los nervios de todos al límite. Cuando llegaron a los asientos, Charlie miró hacia arriba con preocupación. Sonrió ligeramente, que resulto ser más como una mueca.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó bruscamente, mirando entre Edward y Bella.

—Está bien por ahora, jefe —respondió Edward sin problemas—. Hablaremos de eso cuando lleguemos a casa, ¿de acuerdo?

Charlie miró a Bella quién sonrió levemente y le suplicó con los ojos. Su padre asintió con la cabeza y volvió la mirada al partido. Bella miró a Jack y suspiró aliviada. Miraba atentamente el campo, cautivado por el juego y completamente inconsciente de la tensión que rodeaba a sus padres.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, Jack se giró hacia ellos.

—Oye, ¿mamá?

—Sí, ¿Jack?

—¿Crees que podría jugar al béisbol el próximo año? Garrett ya está en un equipo y creo que Riley está haciendo la prueba, también.

Ella sonrió y asintió.

—Veremos cuando llegue el momento.

Con su intensa conversación de antes, no había forma de que Edward no se pusiera rígido al lado de ella. Una vez que se ocuparan de la situación de Victoria, ellos necesitaban sentarse para conversar seriamente sobre cómo iban a manejar su separación. Ninguno de los dos quería abordar el tema todavía, pero el tiempo se estaba acercando. Las palabras de Victoria comenzaban a corroerla. Bella recordó lo frío que Edward había sido con ella cuando llegaron a Chicago. Si ella tenía razón sobre la conexión de Victoria con James, entonces ella debería tener información de primera mano sobre cualquier asunto legal relacionado con Jack y Edward.

¿Y si decía la verdad? ¿Podía depositar toda su confianza en Edward cuando se trababa de Jack? Ella no tenía la respuesta a esa pregunta y eso le hizo revolver el estómago. Quería desesperadamente creer que Victoria solo estaba jugando con su cabeza, pero la ansiedad todavía la carcomía. La posibilidad de que todo se derrumbara alrededor de ella estaba consumiendo sus pensamientos.

Después del partido, Edward los llevó a un restaurante tipo cafetería llamado Ed Debevic's. Jack la había pasado de maravilla, así que eligió sentarse en una mesa cerrada de vinilo roja y llevaba puesto su sombrero de papel orgullosamente. Edward sonrió ante el entusiasmo de su hijo y le hizo un gesto a Bella para que se sentara en la mesa primero, para que ella estuviera sentada frente al niño. Edward se sentó y movió la cabeza ante la excitación de Jack.

—Cuando tu tío Em y yo éramos chicos, el abuelo Carlisle solía traernos aquí después de cada partido de béisbol al que íbamos. Me divertía el hecho de que compartía el nombre con el restaurante.

Jack sonrió a su padre y se echó a reír.

—Eso es genial, papá. A mí me pasa lo mismo siempre que mamá y yo vamos a este lugar llamado Jack In The Box en casa!

Una camarera se acercó hacia ellos y puso algunos menús sobre la mesa.

—Hola chicos, bienvenidos a Ed Debevic's. Seré su moza, Kelly. ¿Puedo traerles algo para beber?

Charlie ordenó café mientras que Jack y Bella pidieron batidos. La muchacha volteó su cabello castaño y sonrió seductoramente a Edward.

—¿Y tú, guapo? ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo?

Bella sintió sus nervios aumentar y apretó su servilleta con fuerza. Edward rio entre dientes y sacudió la cabeza.

—Sí, gracias. Seguiré el ejemplo de mi familia y pediré un batido de chocolate. —Bella sintió una oleada de alegría cuando puso énfasis en la palabra "familia".

—Oh, ¿y nos puedes traer una porción de papas fritas con queso también? —Edward le dirigió una sonrisa baja bragas a la chica y Bella puso los ojos en blanco cuando los ojos de la chica se agrandaron y ella asintió desapareciendo con sus órdenes.

Charlie rio y recogió su menú y Jack siguió el ejemplo. Mientras Bella abría el suyo, sintió el ligero toque de Edward en su muslo. Su mano descansaba allí, con la palma hacia arriba y el corazón de ella se calentó. Ella deslizó una de sus manos en la suya y la apretó afectuosamente. Unos minutos más tarde, Kelly volvió con sus bebidas, su actitud general era más amable y menos dirigida a Edward, para satisfacción de Bella. La cena pasó con una conversación fácil y ella sintió su ansiedad anterior disminuir y aliviar la presión sobre su corazón.

Después de que Jack estuviera dormido, los adultos se reunieron en la sala de estar. Carlisle y Esme estaban fuera en una cita romántica, así que solo estaban Bella, Charlie y Edward.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasó antes, Bella? —preguntó Charlie, inclinándose hacia adelante y descansando los codos en las rodillas.

Edward la miró atentamente y Bella suspiró.

—Recibí un mensaje inquietante en mi teléfono y fui al baño de mujeres para componerme.

Edward levantó una ceja.

—Creo que hay algo más que eso, ¿no es así, Bella?

Charlie miró entre su hija y su pretendiente, quien había llegado a gustarle y admirarlo en los últimos días.

—Aquí, es más fácil si lo ves, papá.

Bella le entregó a Charlie el teléfono con la imagen abierta. La frente del hombre se arrugó y su bigote se movió nerviosamente. Miró a su hija, la ira claramente evidente en su rostro.

—¿Quién demonios te envió esto, Bella? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste tan pronto como pasó?

Edward lanzó sus manos en el aire antes de golpearlas en sus muslos.

—¡Eso es exactamente lo que dije! —exclamó.

Bella respiró hondo y se pasó las manos por el pelo.

—Ustedes se estaban divirtiendo y no quería arruinarlo. Me iba a quedar cerca de Jack y ser consciente de mi entorno. No iba a hacer algo estúpido.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Edward sarcásticamente—. ¿Cómo le dices entonces a llamar a la psicópata que te envió eso?

Bella gimió internamente y sintió el resentimiento surgir por la forma en que él seguía dejando escapar las cosas.

—Me estás poniendo nerviosa, Edward. —Ella lo fulminó con la mirada—. Déjame contarlo a mi manera, por favor.

Rodó los ojos antes de mirar sus zapatos. Bella se giró hacia Charlie, que estaba entre la mirada divertida de su interacción con Edward y la ira de la persona que envió a Bella la foto.

—Sí, devolví la llamada. Quería saber quién era y qué quería.

Charlie corrió sus manos sobre la barba de varios días y suspiró, sacudiendo su cabeza.

—Bella, lo sabes mejor que yo. Deberías haber esperado hasta que pudiéramos rastrear la llamada o interceptado tu teléfono. ¿Quién era? ¿Qué quería?

Bella se mordió los labios, debatiendo si debía o no compartir la información sobre la grabación de la llamada. No había tenido la oportunidad de comprobarla y asegurarse de que funcionó, así que ella optó por compartir parte de la información.

—Era Victoria, la madre biológica de Jack. Ella quería que tomara a Jack y desapareciera de Chicago.

La cabeza de Edward se sacudió rápidamente, el asombró escrito a través de su rostro.

—¿Qué? —preguntó en pánico—. ¿Por qué?

Bella le dirigió una triste sonrisa.

—Ella parece pensar que sería más fácil regresar a tu vida si Jack no estuviera cerca.

Edward hizo una cara de disgusto y sacudió la cabeza.

—Eso no tiene sentido. ¿Por qué te levantarías y te irías?

El corazón de Bella se sentía pesado y sabía que debía plantear sus temores, pero eran demasiado íntimos y ella no podía expresarlos todavía.

—No lo sé. Aunque la llamé loca. —Bella se rio entre dientes de manera amenazante.

Edward resopló.

—Esa es ella.

Charlie observó a Bella especulativamente, conociendo a su hija lo suficientemente bien para saber que ella estaba ocultando algo. Hizo un zumbido antes de expresar otra pregunta.

—¿Cómo consiguió tu número telefónico?

Edward gruñó y flexionó sus manos.

—Apuesto que fue Marcus. Sabía que el hecho de que él la dejara de lado era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Bella entrecerró los ojos y ladeó la cabeza ligeramente de lado mientras miraba al hombre que amaba.

 _«¿Puede ser tan tonto?»_ pensó.

—No lo creo —respondió Bella en voz alta—. Sonaba completamente sincero cuando Esme y yo hablamos con él el otro día sobre el resultado de la Gala.

—¿Entonces quién más, Bella? —preguntó Edward con fastidio.

Sacudió la cabeza tristemente.

—Tú no quieres entenderlo, Edward.

Él gimió y se recostó en la silla.

—No las tonterías sobre James de nuevo, Bella. Por favor.

Charlie parecía confundido.

—¿Quién es James?

—Mi amigo, que también es mi abogado —respondió Edward.

Charlie se giró hacia su hija.

—¿Bella? ¿Por qué piensas que este James le habría dado tu número a Victoria?

—Creo que está involucrado con ella.

Edward hizo un ruido incrédulo y Charlie le lanzó una mirada.

—No seas irrespetuoso, muchacho. Deja que hable.

Edward miró hacia sus pies, sintiéndose castigado adecuadamente. Bella levantó una ceja a su padre y le pronunció la palabra gracias a él. Él asintió con la cabeza e hizo un gesto para que ella continuara.

—Bueno, antes que nada, no tengo ninguna prueba real más que un presentimiento. El señor Jenks está trabajando en encontrar algo. En segundo lugar, otros hechos caben en el rompecabezas con demasiada facilidad. Él coincide con la descripción física del hombre que estaba con Victoria en Seatlle. Supuestamente estaba de vacaciones fuera del estado cuando ella desapareció y se fue con Jack. Hizo contacto visual con ella en la Gala y le dio un gesto que me hizo sentir como si estuviera advirtiéndole algo. Por último, Jack se sintió incómodo aquella noche. Se congeló y luego se encogió cuando vio a James.

Edward miró hacia arriba para oír eso.

—Solo es un muchacho, Bella. Él estaba en una situación tensa.

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—Era más que eso, estoy segura de ello. Confío en la reacción de Jack. Se sentía incómodo con James, más de lo que ya estaba, y eso quiere decir algo.

Charlie parecía pensativo y acarició su bigote.

—Sé que es difícil escuchar algo malo sobre tu amigo, Edward, pero no descartaría los sentimientos de Bella. Ella tiene buenos instintos, no solo como la hija de un policía, sino también como madre.

Miró a su hija y sonrió con fuerza.

—Todo irá bien, Bella. ¿Quieres irte de Chicago anticipadamente?

Sintió la mirada de Edward en ella como un láser mientras sacudía la cabeza.

—No, no voy a dejarla asustarme. Solo tendremos que ser más cuidadosos. Voy a llamar a Jasper mañana y ver cómo va el trabajo legal.

Charlie asintió.

—Si algo como esto sucede otra vez, vienes directo a uno de nosotros, ¿entendido? Sé que eres una mujer adulta, pero sigues siendo mi niña y Jack es mi nieto. Ustedes dos son todo para mí.

Bella sintió las lágrimas picar sus ojos y le dio un abrazo rápido, sintiendo que se quitaba un peso del pecho.

—Sí, papá —susurró en su camisa—. Lo prometo.

Después de su conversación, todos decidieron retirarse por la noche. Charlie se dirigió a la segunda habitación de invitados, donde se había estado quedando. Edward permaneció con Bella fuera de la puerta, sin saber qué hacer. Ambos estaban molestos entre sí, pero ninguno hizo un movimiento para irse.

Edward suspiró y pasó una mano por su cabello, lo que hizo a Bella sonreír tristemente. Ella se puso de puntillas y lo besó en la mejilla.

—Buenas noches, Edward —murmuró en voz baja antes de entrar en la habitación y cerrar la puerta.

Él se quedó allí, aturdido por un momento, antes de subir a su propia habitación y prepararse para dormir.

A las tres de la mañana, Edward despertó sudando frío por una pesadilla. Rápidamente saltó de la cama, encontrándose fuera de la puerta de Bella. Debatió por un momento, antes de que la necesidad de verla lo venciera. Abrió la puerta y silenciosamente se dirigió hacia la cama. El cubrecama estaba desordenado, como si ella hubiera tenido problemas para dormir. Se acomodó suavemente en la cama a su lado y estiró las mantas sobre ellos. Ella giró su cuerpo y se moldeó contra él, su cabeza descansando sobre su hombro y su pierna encima de las suyas. Ella soltó un suspiro contento y lanzó su brazo sobre su pecho.

—Te amo, Edward —dijo ella en voz baja, pero con suficiente claridad para que él supiera que estaba despierta.

Él besó la parte superior de su cabeza.

—Yo también te amo, Bella. Muchísimo.

.

.

 _ **8 de**_ _ **agosto**_ _ **de 2010**_

El resto de la semana pasó demasiado rápido y pronto llegó el domingo. El cielo estaba nublado y sombrío, como si estuviera en sintonía con el corazón de Bella. Odiaba ver a su padre irse, incluso si ella iba a verlo de nuevo en menos de un mes. O'Hare estaba lleno de gente y Bella se aferró a Jack fuertemente, sintiéndose un poco paranoica. Llegaron a la puerta de Charlie, pero no podía ir más lejos sin pases de embarque.

Charlie estrechó a Bella y se acurrucó contra su padre en busca de consuelo. Cuando su vuelo a Seattle fue llamado, Charlie se inclinó y la besó en la mejilla.

—Te veré dentro de unas semanas, nena. Todo saldrá bien, ya verás —le dijo en voz baja.

—Gracias, papá —susurró en su oído. Charlie sonrió y extendió la mano para estrechar la mano de Edward.

—Edward, fue bueno conocerte, hijo. Cuida de mi familia, ¿me oyes?

Edward sonrió sinceramente.

—Con mi vida.

Los dos hombres intercambiaron una mirada y Charlie asintió, antes de mirar a Jack y mantener abiertos sus brazos. El pequeño abrazó fuertemente a su abuelo.

—¡Nos vemos pronto, abuelo! ¡Dile a Seth, Nana y Leah que los echo de menos!

—Lo haré, pequeño. Lo prometo —respondió Charlie, parpadeando para contener las lágrimas.

Después de unas palabras de despedida, Charlie finalmente abordó su vuelo. Edward envolvió su brazo alrededor del hombro de Bella mientras Jack corría a ver a los aviones despegar a través del vidrio.

—Bella, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta importante? —preguntó Edward en voz baja.

Ella se lo quedó mirando y sonrió.

—Siempre, Edward. ¿Qué es?

Él la miró con sus ojos llenos de amor y adoración.

—¿Qué dirías si te dijera que estaba pensando mudarme a Seattle?

* * *

 _¡Qué capítulo! ¡Qué final! ¿Qué creen que responderá Bella?_

 _Y todo este tema con la maldita de Victoria, que hace dudar un poco a Bella… ¿qué creen que pase?_

 _¡Esperamos que les haya gustado el capítulo y que nos cuenten todas sus opiniones en los comentarios!_

 _Gracias por los alertas, favoritos y comentarios._

 _ **Gracias**_ _solecitopucheta_ _,_ _Pam Malfoy Black_ _,_ _Tata XOXO_ _,_ _Lady Grigori_ _,_ _cavendano13_ _, Pili,_ _LicetSalvatore_ _, Adriana Molina,_ _patymdn_ _,_ _saraipineda44_ _,_ _Yoliki_ _,_ _GLORIACULLEN,_ _jupy_ _,_ _rjnavajas_ _,_ _Nadiia16_ _,_ _bbluelilas_ _,_ _tulgarita_ _,_ _Adriu_ _,_ _Marie Sellory_ _,_ _carolaaproboste.v_ _, soledadcullen_ _, Cary,_ _aliceforever85_ _,_ _jesiiccaa_ _,_ _Brenda Cullenn_ _,_ _Sara,_ _Klara Anastacia Cullen_ _,_ _bellaliz_ _,_ _Hanna D. L_ _,_ _lizdayanna_ _,_ _lauritacullenswan_ _,_ _CRYSTY KATY y_ _freedom2604_ _._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	29. Capítulo 28

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **KitsuShel** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **KitsuShel** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Parachute**

 **By:** KitsuShel

 **Traducción:** Emotica G. W

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 28**

 _ **9 de agosto de 2010**_

Bella rebotaba nerviosamente la pierna mientras esperaba que el avión llegara a Miami. Tenía tres horas para descansar y refrescarse antes de su firma del libro. Tomó su iPhone y revisó su calendario para la semana, preguntándose una vez más si Tanya había tratado el asunto por ella. Siete ciudades diferentes en ocho días. Esta noche, se quedarían en Florida y luego volarían a Atlanta mañana, antes de hacer su camino hacia Raleigh, Carolina del Norte. Desde allí llegarían a Washington D.C. y luego a Filadelfia, Pensilvania. Lo rescatable era ser capaz de pasar un fin de semana entero en la ciudad de Nueva York antes de acabar en Detroit, Michigan y luego dirigirse de nuevo a Chicago.

Sintió un toque suave en el brazo y se apartó de la ventana, para enfrentar a una Esme sonriente.

―¿Estás bien, Bella? ―preguntó ella en voz baja.

Bella asintió y le devolvió una sonrisa.

―Solo nerviosa, Esme. Estas cosas siempre son abrumadoras. Además, nunca he estado lejos de Jack por mucho tiempo.

Esme asintió comprensivamente y acarició su hombro.

―Eso es comprensible. Todo estará bien. Con suerte, esta semana pasará rápido y pronto estaremos en casa.

Casa. El sonido de esa palabra hizo que Bella se mordiera el labio, para evitar sonreír. Cerró los ojos por un momento y revivió ayer.

...

― _¿Qué dirías si dijera que estaba considerando mudarme a Seattle?_

 _La boca de Bella se abrió y sus ojos se ampliaron en shock. Edward se frotó nerviosamente la nuca y empezó a divagar._

 _»Quiero decir, no está decidido, pero estaba pensando que sería más fácil en todos los aspectos si me mudara más cerca de ustedes dos. Los amo a ambos y quiero estar en sus vidas, no solo de vez en cuando, cuando uno de nosotros pueda viajar para una visita. Y no quiero desarraigar a Jack de su casa, pero yo..._

 _Ella levantó el brazo y colocó la mano sobre sus labios, cortándolo. Edward levantó una ceja y le dirigió una mirada interrogante._

 _Ella sonrió ampliamente y dijo:_

― _Pregúntame de nuevo._

 _Él rio ligeramente y sacudió la cabeza._

― _Bella, ¿qué dirías ante la idea de que me mude a Seattle?_

― _Preguntaría si necesitas ayuda para empacar ―respondió ella alegremente antes de lanzarse a sus brazos y besarlo ruidosamente._

― _Ugh, ¿más besos? ¿Es en serio?_

 _La pareja locamente enamorada se volvió y miró a su hijo, que estaba observándolos con una mirada divertida en la cara._

― _Sí, más besos. ¡Y eres el próximo! ―exclamó Bella mientras intercambiaba un Cullen por el otro._

...

―¿Qué te tiene sonriendo tan bellamente? ―preguntó Esme con curiosidad, justo antes de que los asistentes de vuelo anunciaran que eran libres para salir del avión.

Bella no estaba segura de cómo responder exactamente. Edward quería ser el que se sentara y les explicara su deseo de mudarse a sus padres. Además, nada estaba decidido, como él mismo había dicho. Decidió ir con la verdad parcial.

―Solo estaba pensando en Jack y Edward. Pensé que mi vida estaba completa con Jack, pero Edward agrega otra dimensión completa. No puedo imaginar nuestras vidas sin él.

Esme le dirigió una sonrisa maternal mientras tiraban de sus bolsos de mano y empezaban a salir del avión.

―Gracias de nuevo por venir conmigo, Esme. Tanya voló hace unos días para ponerse manos a la obra. Las giras son agitadas para ella y se pone solitario cuando estoy por mi cuenta.

―Oh, cariño, no me importa en absoluto. Los muchachos iban a pasar la semana en nuestra cabaña en el lago de todos modos, así que estoy más que feliz de pasar algo de tiempo contigo.

Bella asintió y condujo el camino para recoger sus maletas. Mientras esperaban, buscó a Tanya y se alegró de ver a su amiga saludando desde el otro lado de la habitación, acompañada por su ayudante, Felix. Bella le dio a Tahn un abrazo rápido y Felix sonrió antes de agarrar sus maletas.

―Ahora vamos ―dijo Tanya―. Vamos a instalarlas en el hotel y a que descansen antes de que tengamos que dirigirnos a Barnes y Noble.

Esme unió su brazo con el de Bella y siguió silenciosamente a Tanya al aparcamiento.

.

.

Siete horas después, Bella se despidió de la última de sus fans y le entregó la copia ahora firmada de Jack Ataca la Biblioteca, su último libro.

―Muchas gracias, señorita Swan. A mi hijo, Shaun, le encantan sus historias sobre Jack. Disfruta realmente que están basados en un niño real.

Bella sonrió y estrechó la mano de la mujer.

―No es un problema. Muchas gracias por salir y esperar en una cola tan larga. Fue un placer conocerla.

Cuando la mujer hizo un gesto de despedida y salió de la tienda, Bella notó a una persona que estaba de pie en silencio a un lado de la mesa. Levantó la mirada y preparó una sonrisa, pero su rostro rápidamente se congeló de sorpresa cuando vio quién era. Su madre estaba de pie allí, jugueteando con su bolso nerviosamente. Cuando captó su mirada, Renée la saludó con una sonrisa forzada.

―Hola de nuevo, Isabella. ¿Crees que podríamos hablar?

Bella fue tomada desprevenida por el sonido de la voz de Renée. Sonaba igual como recordaba desde su niñez. Cuando miró los ojos avellana de su madre, notó que las arrugas y la expresión cansada en su rostro la hacían parecer más vieja que sus cuarenta años.

―¿De qué hay que hablar, Renée? ―preguntó ella, haciendo todo lo posible para mantener la hostilidad fuera de su voz.

Su madre sonrió tristemente y asintió con la cabeza.

―Sé que probablemente me odias, pero hay muchas cosas que me gustaría explicarte.

―¿Bella? ¿Todo está bien? ―preguntó Esme, acercándose a su lado.

―Sí, Esme Todo está bien ―respondió ella con una sonrisa amable.

―¿Quién es tu amiga, querida? ―preguntó Esme, desconfiada de la mujer que había hecho que Bella se sintiera incómoda y tensa.

―Esme, esta es Renée Dwyer. Renée, esta es Esme Cullen. Esme es la abuela de mi hijo ―explicó Bella, su voz no traicionando una emoción.

Los ojos de Renée se iluminaron.

―Oh, no es encantador eso. Soy la madre de Bella.

Esme miró a Bella con sorpresa. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, el corazón de Esme se rompió ante la mirada triste en los ojos de la joven. Su instinto de "Mamá Osa" se puso a toda marcha y unió su brazo de manera protectora con el de Bella.

―Diría que fue un placer conocerla, señora Dwyer, pero jamás he oído que Bella la mencione antes.

El rostro de Renée decayó y dejó caer su mirada a sus pies por un momento, antes de regresarla a Bella.

―¿Cómo está tu hijo, Isabella? ¿Jack, verdad?

Bella entrecerró los ojos, preguntándose qué clase de juego estaba jugando su madre.

―Sí, su nombre es Jack, y está bien. Gracias por preguntar.

Renée asintió y sonrió levemente.

―Phil me guardó un libro de recortes con cualquier cosa que mencionara tu nombre y tus libros. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Izzy.

Confusión llenó los pensamientos de Bella.

―No estoy siguiéndote, ¿por qué Phil te guardaría un álbum de recortes de mí? Nunca antes te ha importado ―respondió con una voz herida.

Los ojos de Renée se llenaron de lágrimas y parpadeó para alejarlas.

―Eso es parte del porqué quería hablar contigo en privado. Me diagnosticaron hace unos años trastorno bipolar tipo I. Me ha tomado unos cuantos meses conseguir el coraje para hablar contigo.

Desvió la mirada por un momento antes de mirar de nuevo y continuar.

»Sé que nunca ganaré tu perdón y que nunca seré "normal", pero solo quería intentar.

Bella tragó la emoción que había en su garganta.

―Estamos quedándonos en el hotel EPIC. Ven a las ocho y podremos hablar.

Renée se movió para abrazarla, pero Bella retrocedió. Solo porque estaba dispuesta a escuchar, no significaba que estuviera dispuesta a perdonar sin examinar, por así decirlo. Ella se dio la vuelta rápidamente y prácticamente corrió a la habitación trasera de la tienda, tratando desesperadamente de mantener sus emociones bajo control. Esme y Tanya estaban muy cerca de ella.

―¿Bells? ¿Estás bien, nena? ―preguntó Tahn en voz baja, moviéndose para estar cerca de su amiga y frotar su espalda.

Ella pasó una mano por su cabello y suspiró.

―Mierda. ¿Por qué dije eso? Creo que no podría sentarme en una conversación con ella.

Esme puso su mano suavemente sobre el hombro de la joven.

―¿Por qué no regresamos al hotel y tomamos una copa? Estaría más que feliz de escuchar.

Bella asintió lentamente y respiró hondo.

―Eso suena realmente como una buena idea.

.

.

Las ocho de la noche llegaron rápidamente y Bella hizo girar nerviosamente una pajita en el vaso de su Fuzzy Navel*. Esme la observaba tristemente con pesar. Cuando regresaron al hotel antes, Bella se abrió y le contó todo sobre su madre, o la falta de ella. La vida de Esme había girado en torno a su familia durante los últimos veintisiete años, y simplemente no podía imaginar a una madre alejándose de una hija tan hermosa y dulce. El sonido de una silla rayando el suelo hizo que ambas mujeres levantaran la mirada. Renée sonrió disculpándose mientras se sentaba a su mesa en una esquina apartada del bar del hotel.

Sus ojos parpadearon cautelosamente en la dirección de Esme antes de hablar con Bella.

―Gracias de nuevo por aceptar encontrarte conmigo, Isabella.

Bella miró su bebida y asintió, en silencio.

―Es un placer encontrarla de nuevo, señora Cullen ―dijo Renée en voz baja―. Supongo que casi no puedo culpar a mi hija por no venir sola.

Bella levantó la cabeza con brusquedad y le lanzó una mirada furiosa a su madre.

―No. Por favor, no me llames así. No has sido mi madre por más de doce años.

Renée sonrió tristemente.

―Lo siento. Intentaré no hacerlo. Pero debes saber que nunca he dejado de pensar en ti.

―Entonces, ¿por qué te fuiste? Si no eras feliz con papá, aún podrías haberte mantenido en contacto conmigo ¿Sabes lo que es que tu mamá desaparezca de la nada importándole un bledo?

Bella se quitó las lágrimas de enojo.

―Y no me hagas empezar a hablar de cómo me trataste la última vez que te vi. Después de diez años de no verte en persona, ¿tú me das una actitud acerca de ser padre? ¿Tú?

Renée tragó saliva y se miró las manos.

―Tienes razón, fui impertinente cuando te vi en Disney hace unos años. Fue una impresión, y no tenía derecho a decir nada.

Miró al rostro de Bella con ojos amplios y llorosos.

―En cuanto a mi partida, pensé que estarías mejor. Comencé a notar cosas que eran distintas sobre mí y no supe qué hacer. Al principio pensé que mis cambios de humor podrían haber sido provocados por un embarazo, pero cualquier prueba que tomaba salía negativa. El día antes de que me fuera, me di cuenta de que me había olvidado un pedazo de tiempo que no podía recordar. Entonces comencé a pensar que tal vez era alzhéimer porque ambos de mis abuelos lo sufrieron. Decidí irme en silencio y esperar que Charlie y tú me olvidaran. Los dos merecían una vida feliz, estable. No podía darles eso.

Parpadeó y lágrimas gruesas rodaron por sus mejillas.

»Confía en mí, Izzy ―dijo con un pequeño sollozo―, irme fue lo más difícil que alguna vez he hecho, pero estaba asustada, y quería que estuvieras a salvo. Pensaba en ti todos los días. Hubo varias veces en que solo quería volver a casa, pero no fue hasta que conocí a Phil hace cuatro años que simplemente me di cuenta de lo que había hecho. Lo conocí a través de su padre, que era mi médico en el momento. Estuve renuente a salir, sobre todo después de mi diagnóstico, pero él estaba decidido. Sostuvo mi mano y ha sido mi roca desde entonces. No sé dónde estaría ahora mismo sin él.

Bella se recostó en su silla y dejó escapar unas lágrimas mientras observaba a su madre.

―¿Qué quisiste decir con que no fue hasta que conociste a Phil que te diste cuenta de lo que habías hecho?

Renée sonrió tristemente.

―Tiene una hija de un matrimonio anterior. Su nombre es Mary, y ahora tiene dieciséis años. Pasar tiempo con ella duele tanto a veces porque no puedo evitar pensar de todo lo que me alejé. ―Rio entre dientes ligeramente―. No me arrepiento de dejar a tu papá. Habíamos perdido nuestros años de chispa antes de que me fuera. Éramos demasiado diferentes, demasiado opuestos para ser felices el uno con el otro. Sin embargo, lamentaré dejarte hasta el día en que me muera.

―Entonces, ¿ahora qué? ―preguntó Bella escéptica―. ¿Estás curada? ¿Todo está mejor así que ahora quieres ser mamá?

Renée sacudió la cabeza tristemente.

―No, por desgracia, no funciona así. Nunca estaré "curada". Tomo medicinas y veo a un terapeuta, pero todavía hay momentos en los que la depresión o la manía se abren camino y se siente como si no lo puedo manejar. Tener a alguien que me entiende y entiende qué esperar con mi desorden ayuda mucho.

Levantó la mirada y trabó los ojos con su hija.

»Me gustaría ser parte de tu vida. Sé que nunca podrás considerarme tu madre otra vez o que puedo no merecer la oportunidad, pero espero que algún día me des una oportunidad.

Bella mordió su labio y buscó la cara de Renée, buscando cualquier indicación de que no estuviera diciendo la verdad. Sin encontrar ninguna, sintió su corazón empezar a derretirse ligeramente.

―Tal vez algún día, pero no ahora.

Renée sonrió y asintió.

―Eso es más de lo que esperaba, gracias. ―Metió la mano en su bolso y sacó una tarjeta de presentación―. Aquí está mi información, si te gustaría ponerte en contacto conmigo.

Bella miró fijamente las palabras escritas en el cartón y se sintió sonreír ligeramente mientras miraba de nuevo a Renée.

―¿Eres artista?

Ella sonrió brillantemente.

―Sí, dibujo y pinto. Empezó como terapéutico, pero se convirtió en algo más. Incluso me ofrecí como voluntaria en un centro de recreación local para enseñar algunas clases de arte a niños.

―Eso es bueno. Me alegro de que encontraras algo que ayude.

Un silencio ligeramente incómodo se asentó sobre la mesa antes de que Esme se aclarara ligeramente la garganta.

―Se está haciendo tarde, y tenemos un vuelo mañana temprano, así que creo que voy a dirigirme a la habitación. Fue un placer verla de nuevo, señora Dwyer. Espero que todo siga bien para usted.

Esme se volvió y se inclinó para besar a Bella en la mejilla.

―Pensé que podría gustarte un momento a solas con ella. Te esperaré por los ascensores, por si acaso ―dijo solo lo suficientemente alto para que Bella oyera. Ella extendió el brazo para apretar la mano de Esme y sonrió apreciativamente.

Cuando madre e hija se quedaron solas, se estudiaron silenciosamente por un momento. Renée se levantó y rompió el silencio con un suspiro pequeño.

―Bueno, supongo que debería irme entonces. Por favor, piensa en lo que he dicho. No estoy esperando que las cosas cambien de la noche a la mañana, tal vez nunca. Pero tenía que aprovechar esta oportunidad.

Bella se puso de pie y observó tristemente a su madre.

―Yo-Yo solo necesito digerir todo. No estoy diciendo nunca, pero sí necesito algo de tiempo.

Renée sonrió y abrazó rápidamente a Bella antes de que ella tuviera la oportunidad de alejarse.

―Gracias, Izzy ―susurró en el oído de su hija. Le dio un beso suave en la mejilla antes de sonreír y alejarse. Bella se quedó de pie junto a la mesa y observó a Renée alejarse, con pesar y triste, pero sintió un peso ligero levantarse de sus hombros. No la habían llamado Izzy desde que era una niñita. Después de que Renée se fue, se negó a dejar que alguien la llamara así. Le sorprendió lo mucho que había extrañado el nombre.

 **.**

 **.**

Bella se sentía total y completamente agotada cuando entró en su habitación de hotel y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Suspiró y cerró los ojos durante unos minutos, antes de que se obligara a sentarse y ponerse el pijama. Agarró su computadora portátil y puso en marcha Skype. En cuanto inició sesión estaba recibiendo una videollamada entrante de Alice.

Sonrió y aceptó la llamada, observando la cara de Allie aparecer en su pantalla. Los ojos azules de su amiga brillaban de emoción mientras rebotaba ligeramente.

―¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué dijo? ¡No puedo creer que tu mamá quisiera encontrarse contigo!

―Allie, cariño, dale a Bella una oportunidad de hablar ahora ―dijo Jasper arrastrando las palabras desde algún lugar de la habitación. Alice se calmó visiblemente y asintió.

Bella bajó el portátil en la cama y se inclinó sobre su codo para acomodarse.

―Definitivamente fue raro. ―Suspiró―. La idea principal fue que quería que considere dejarla volver a formar parte de nuestras vidas. Se disculpó por largarse y dijo que había sido diagnosticada como bipolar hace unos años.

Alice abrió mucho los ojos.

―Guau, fuerte. ¿Qué le dijiste?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

―Le dije que era una posibilidad, pero necesitaba algo de tiempo para pensar.

Allie asintió.

―Esa es una buena idea.

―Oye, Al, ¿puedo hablar con Jasper un segundo?

Alice asintió y saltó de su silla, Jasper apareciendo rápidamente en su lugar. Él le sonrió amablemente antes de hablar.

―¿Estoy suponiendo que te gustaría saber si le di a tu padre ese CD que grabé?

―Sí. ―Bella asintió.

Jasper sacudió levemente la cabeza.

―Sí, lo hice. Déjame decirte, no estaba muy complacido cuando tuve que informarle que la convocatoria probablemente no se celebraría en la corte. Aún podemos utilizarla como un apalancamiento de manera extraoficial si Victoria tiene alguna idea mucho más adelante.

Bella mordisqueó su labio y asintió pensativamente. Jazz se aclaró ligeramente la garganta.

―Mira, quiero preguntarte algo, y no quiero que te enojes conmigo, ¿está bien?

Bella le lanzó una mirada curiosa.

―Um, ¿seguro?

―Entiendo por qué me enviaste por correo electrónico una copia, pero ¿por qué no mostrarle esto a Edward? ¿Honestamente crees lo que estuvo saliendo de la boca de esa Jezabel*?

Bella sonrió tristemente y sacudió la cabeza.

―No, no en absoluto. Incluso si las cosas no salen bien entre nosotros dos, él adora a su hijo demasiado para tener algo que ver con ella de nuevo. Quiero decir, estaría mintiendo si dijera que no me puso un poco insegura al principio, pero sé lo mucho que lo hirió. Eso es algo que no puedes superar. —Respiró hondo―. En cuanto a no decirle, podría estar equivocada, pero en el momento, estaba segura de que correría directamente a James. Y luego James correría directamente de regreso a Victoria. Luego, bam, nuestra ventaja se perdió.

Jasper pasó una mano por su cara y suspiró.

―¿De verdad crees que él habría ido con James con esto?

Ella pensó por un momento antes de asentir lentamente.

―Sí, de verdad creo que lo habría hecho.

―Está bien, entonces estoy de tu lado con esto.

―¡Yo también, Bells! ―intervino Alice desde algún lugar al lado de Jazz.

Bella rio ligeramente. En ese momento, su teléfono comenzó a tocar el tono de timbre de Edward. Les sonrió a sus amigos y agitó su teléfono.

―Son mis muchachos. ¡Buenas noches, chicos!

―¡Buenas noches, Bells! ―intervinieron juntos antes de cerrar la conexión de Skype.

―¿Hola? ―contestó Bella, llevando el teléfono a su oreja.

―Buenas tardes, hermosa ―respondió la cálida voz de Edward.

―Hola, guapo. ¿Cómo está Jack? ¿Qué están haciendo?

Él rio entre dientes ligeramente.

―En realidad se apagó como una luz. Fuimos a pescar antes y Emmett hizo una rabieta cuando Jack atrapó más peces que él.

Bella rio, imaginando ese escenario claramente.

Él suspiró.

―Te amo. Acabas de irte esta mañana y te extraño como loco.

Sus entrañas se derritieron y se acurrucó con su almohada.

―También te amo y te extraño, Edward. Ha sido un día largo e infernal. Traté de llamarte antes, pero fue directo al correo de voz.

―Lo sé, nena. Lo siento, pero la señal aquí afuera es desagradable. Acabo de hablar con mi mamá, que me informó un poco sobre lo que pasó. ¿Cómo lo estás llevando? ―preguntó él con preocupación tiñendo su voz.

Ella sonrió.

―Mucho mejor ahora. Fue una experiencia surrealista. Te lo contaré más tarde, pero ahora mismo, solo quiero escuchar tu voz y quedarme dormida.

Él rio ligeramente.

―Creo que puedo manejar eso. ¿Te gustaría que te cante para dormir?

Su corazón dio un vuelco y se enamoró un poco más de él.

―¿Por favor? ―susurró.

―Hmmmm, déjame pensar por un minuto.

Lo último que recordaba cuando cerró los ojos era su voz asentándose sobre ella como miel.

...

 _So easy to forget all of the little things we do._

 _Like callin' for no reason, just to say the words, "Baby, I love you."_

 _I know lately I've been busy, but a second doesn't go by without you crossing my mind._

 _It's been so long since we had time, let's take a day and make everything alright._

 _Just take my hand, fall in love with me again._

 _Let's runaway to the place where love first found us._

 _Let's runaway for the day, don't need anyone around us._

 _When everything in love gets so complicated, it only takes a day to change it._

 _What I have to say can't wait, all I need is a day,_

 _So let's runaway._

 _Let's runaway, just for the day._

.

.

 _ **14 de agosto de 2010**_

Bella suspiró y pasó por los canales de cable en su habitación de hotel de la ciudad de Nueva York. Cuando la frustración le ganó, apagó el dispositivo y abrió su computadora portátil. Abrió Facebook y comenzó a sumergirse en algunos juegos cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Sonrió por la cara de Edward en su pantalla y respondió.

―Hola, cielo.

―Hola, amor. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ―preguntó él.

―Muerta de aburrimiento y esperando que Tanya pase con algo de ropa que insistió en imponerme. ¿Qué están haciendo, chicos?

Oyó un ruido de repique y la respuesta de él fue cubierta por otra voz masculina.

―¿Qué fue eso? Edward, no entendí lo que dijiste.

―Lo siento, Bella, ¿puedo llamarte de nuevo? Estoy ocupado con Jack en este momento. Se quedó dormido en el viaje.

―Um, claro. ¿Hablaré contigo más tarde?

―Claro, claro, te amo ―respondió él antes de colgar.

Ella parpadeó y miró fijamente su teléfono por un minuto, preguntándose qué diablos acababa de pasar. ¿Por qué se molestaría siquiera en llamar si estaba ocupado? ¿Y qué fue ese repique? Su ceño se frunció y regresó a manejar su restaurante en Facebook. Diez minutos más tarde, fue interrumpida por un golpe en la puerta.

―Ya era hora, Tanya ―gruñó. Caminó hacia la puerta y comprobó la mirilla, su mandíbula cayendo por la vista ante ella. Abrió de golpe la puerta y se encontró cara a cara con un Edward cansado y desaliñado.

Él sonrió con ironía y abrió los brazos.

―Hola, nena.

Ella sonrió y saltó a sus brazos, besándolo locamente.

*Beso*

―¿Que estás...

*Beso*

―... haciendo aquí?

*Beso*

Él se echó hacia atrás y rio entre dientes ligeramente, ajustando sus piernas que estaban envueltas alrededor de su cintura.

―Te extrañamos. ¿Podemos entrar antes de que alguien llame a seguridad por nosotros?

Ella asintió y él entró en la habitación, no sacándola de su agarre. Tan pronto como la puerta fue cerrada, Bella se encontró presionada contra ella, con los labios de Edward quemando los suyos. Después de unos momentos, sus besos desaceleraron y él apoyó su cabeza contra la suya, respirando pesadamente.

―Guau, hola a usted también, señor.

Él sonrió y besó la punta de su nariz.

―Espera ―dijo Bella de repente―. Dijiste "nosotros". ¿Eso significa que Jack también está aquí? ―preguntó emocionada. Había extrañado mucho a su hijo.

Edward sonrió brillantemente y asintió.

―No estaba bromeando sobre él quedándose dormido en el camino. Va a estar furioso porque no llegara a verte de inmediato, pero no tuve el valor para despertarlo.

―¿Dónde está?

―Está en el cuarto de Esme, ya que tenía una cama extra.

Bella entrecerró los ojos juguetonamente.

―Planeaste esto, ¿verdad?

Él mordió su labio inferior y asintió tímidamente. Ella pasó las manos por su cabello, rascando su cuero cabelludo suavemente con las uñas y haciéndolo gemir.

―¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

Sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente, vibrantes y verdes.

―Puedo pensar en algunas cosas...

* * *

 ***Fuzzy Navel:** Coctel mezclado de vodka con licor de durazno, jugo de naranja y granadina, fue uno de los primeros que surgieron y se popularizaron para los años 80.

 ***Jezabel:** Reina del antiguo Israel, su historia se cuenta en los Libros de los Reyes, que se casa con el rey Acab, a quien lo alejó de Dios y los llevó a él y a Israel a adorar Baal.

* * *

¡Bueno, bueno, bueno!

Hay varios puntos que tocar.

Primero: ¿qué me dicen de Renée? ¿Le creemos? Yo sí. Es bastante duro por lo que tuvo que pasar así que considero darle una chance por eso.

Segundo: ¿qué pasará con B y ese tema que está trabajando Jasper? Yo considero que debe decirle a Ed y que él patee el culo de Victoria… ¿o no?

Tercero: ¿No es Lindo Papá Sexy? 😍 Él siempre sabe cómo hacerla sentir bien 😋😉

Veremos qué sigue.

 **Gracias por sus comentarios a:** carolaaproboste v, cavendano13, debynoe, solecitopucheta, Lady Grigori, lizdayanna, Hanna D. L, jhanulita (Alejandra), rjnavajas, patymdn, Torposoplo, Klara Anastacia Cullen, Adriu, Marie Sellory, bbluelilas, tulgarita, Nadiia16, jupy, Pam Malfoy Black, GLORIACULLEN, Tata XOXO, bellaliz, somas, Sara, terewee, Cary, Adriana Molina, Janneth, Noelia, freedom2604, Cristal82, Cely Peralta, lauritacullenswan, RosebellaCullen, Yoliki y LucyGomez.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	30. Capítulo 29

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **KitsuShel** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **KitsuShel** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Parachute**

 **By:** KitsuShel

 **Traducción:** Emotica G. W

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 29**

― _Puedo pensar en algunas cosas..._

...

El corazón de Bella empezó a acelerarse y sintió calor quemar su vientre.

―Yo misma puedo pensar en algunas cosas ―contestó ella de regreso en un tono susurrante. Una comisura de la boca de él se arqueó hacia arriba y empujó su erección contra su centro, causando que un gemido saliera de la garganta de ella. Los labios de Edward colocaron besos calientes con la boca abierta en su mandíbula y por su cuello. Deseo, caliente como un cuchillo, se disparó por sus venas.

―Edward ―jadeó ella―. ¿Podemos movernos a la cama?

Sin una palabra, las manos de él encontraron su camino para acunar su trasero y él se dirigió a la cama cuidadosamente, antes de depositarla suavemente.

Bella extendió el brazo hacia él y tiró para que se pare entre sus piernas. Miró a sus ojos entornados nerviosamente y mordió su labio. Estaba cansada de parar y lista para avanzar.

―Te deseo ―dijo ella suavemente―. Por favor, déjame tenerte.

Sus ojos se ampliaron de sorpresa y una sonrisa suave se formó en su rostro.

―Cualquier cosa que desees, Bella ―respondió él en voz baja―. Te daré el mundo, cualquier cosa que esté a mi alcance. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es decir la palabra, y es tuyo.

―Solo te deseo a ti.

―¿Estás segura? Has esperado tanto, y no quiero que te arrepientas de nada ―respondió él con su voz llena de sinceridad.

Ella asintió.

―Estoy segura. He estado esperándote.

Las manos de él agarraron el dobladillo de su camisa y la pasó por encima de su cabeza, exponiendo su pecho desnudo con un poco de vello rojizo. Las manos de ella temblaron ligeramente mientras tocaba el botón de los vaqueros de él y deslizaba lentamente la cremallera. El aliento de él se atascó cuando la mano de ella rozó su dura longitud. Escuchar ese ruido pequeño inspiró confianza en Bella. Ella le quitó los vaqueros, rozando la nariz deliberadamente contra su virilidad cubierta con el bóxer y lo hizo gemir.

Él salió de sus pantalones, pateando sus zapatos y calcetines también. Sus manos se deslizaron por los brazos desnudos de ella y luego de regreso, llevando el material sedoso de su camisola con él. Ella se deslizó hacia atrás en la cama, apoyando la cabeza contra las almohadas y tendió su mano. Sus dedos se entrelazaron con los de ella mientras se arrastraba en la cama y se acostaba a su lado. El corazón de ella estaba latiendo con fuerza, pero estaba ansiosa por experimentar esto con él.

―Te amo ―susurró él antes de presionar suavemente sus labios contra los de ella. Una de sus manos viajó con una suavidad como pluma, por su seno y agarró su peso en la palma. Su pezón se arrugó contra la yema de su pulgar y ella levantó la pierna sobre su cadera, anhelando fricción. Él sonrió contra sus labios, satisfecho con las reacciones de su cuerpo a las de él. Pellizcó su pezón ligeramente y ella jadeó.

―Edward, por favor ―rogó ella, aunque no tenía idea de lo que estaba rogando.

―Ssh, déjame hacerte sentir bien, Bella. Prometo hacer esto especial para ti.

Ella sintió lágrimas pinchar sus ojos mientras miraba fijamente a los de él, los cuales estaban brillando con amor y sinceridad. Sus labios se presionaron contra los de ella una vez más, esta vez, su lengua avanzó sobre su labio inferior, buscando entrada. Ella abrió la boca ligeramente y pronto se encontró perdida en la intensidad del beso. Estaba tan atrapada que apenas notó las dos manos de él deslizando sus pantalones cortos y ropa interior por sus piernas.

Cuando ella yació desnuda ante él, sintió un rubor levantarse desde su pecho. Podrían haber tenido algunas sesiones de besos seriamente intensas antes, pero esta era la primera vez que estaba completamente desnuda ante sus ojos. Él le sonrió y pasó unos mechones de cabello detrás de su oreja.

―Eres la mujer más hermosa que alguna vez he visto.

Sus palabras fueron susurradas con tanta sinceridad y adoración, que ella no tuvo más remedio que creerlas. Él se inclinó hacia delante y dejó besos por su cuello y sobre su pecho, mientras sus dedos empezaban su exploración del calor húmedo entre sus piernas. Su boca se clavó en uno de sus pezones al mismo tiempo que las yemas de sus dedos rozaban su clítoris. Bella arqueó la espalda y soltó un grito de placer. Después de unos momentos de su toque aparentemente experto, su orgasmo la inundó mientras su cuerpo se sacudía y sangre se precipitaba a su cabeza.

Edward se quitó el bóxer y lo pateó al suelo, antes de acomodarse entre sus piernas. Ella sintió su punta deslizarse a través de su clítoris y jadeó ante la sensación abrumadora.

―¡Edward, por favor! Necesito sentirte ―gimió ella.

Él siseó mientras rozaba su humedad y luego se congeló en su lugar. Ella lo miró, la confusión escrita en su rostro.

―¿Condón? ―preguntó él, con timidez―. No vine aquí esperando esto, Bella.

Sus ojos se ampliaron y sacudió la cabeza.

―No, no tengo uno, pero tomo la inyección. Por razones femeninas ―aclaró ella con un rubor rosado tiñendo sus mejillas―. Deberíamos estar bien.

Él tragó con fuerza y asintió.

―Yo-Yo no he estado con nadie en mucho tiempo, y he sido examinado desde entonces.

Ella sonrió y extendió el brazo para frotar la mano contra su mejilla.

―Lo sé, Edward. Está bien.

Él se inclinó y la besó mientras se alineaba contra ella.

―Probablemente esto dolerá al principio, así que tienes que decirme si quieres que me detenga, ¿está bien?

Ella asintió nerviosamente y él agarró su cadera con una mano mientras empujaba lentamente. Ella se sintió estirarse mientras la llenaba. Una punzada y quemazón aguda la hicieron hacer una mueca cuando él se enterró completamente dentro de su calor. Él se quedó quieto y buscó ansioso señales de dolor en su rostro, pero su rostro estaba en blanco y sus ojos cerrados.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó él preocupado.

Ella abrió los ojos y le ofreció una sonrisa llorosa.

―Estoy bien, por favor no pares.

Él empezó a moverse lentamente, amorosamente, y ella envolvió las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Presión empezó a construirse dentro de ella y cualquier incomodidad que sintió pronto fue reemplazada por placer. Los empujones de él se volvieron erráticos y una gota de sudor se deslizó por su mejilla y salpicó contra el pecho de ella.

―Mierda ―jadeó él―, Bella, no puedo...

Él gimió en voz alta y su cuerpo se estremeció mientras encontraba su liberación. Sus brazos temblaron de debilidad y apoyó su cabeza contra la suya.

―Lo siento ―susurró él―. Fue demasiado. No pude aguantar.

Ella sonrió serenamente y apartó el cabello húmedo de su frente.

―Fue perfecto, Edward. Estoy contenta de que te esperé.

Sus ojos se abrieron, brillantes de lágrimas y la besó rápidamente y con fuerza.

―Gracias ―dijo él en voz baja contra sus labios.

Se alejó suavemente de ella y caminó en silencio hacia el baño. Bella cerró los ojos y escuchó el sonido del agua corriendo en el baño. Unos momentos después, abrió los ojos cuando sintió su mano rozar su cara. Ella lo miró y él sonrió tiernamente.

―Vamos, tomemos una ducha. La calidez ayudará a aliviar cualquier dolor muscular.

Ella puso tentativamente la mano en la suya y lo dejó llevarla a la ducha grande. Se turnaron para lavarse mutuamente antes de salir y ponerse toallas. Bella se sonrojó mientras contemplaba sus ropas esparcidas por el suelo junto a la cama. Las recogió y las dejó a un lado antes de ponerse un pijama limpio. Cuando se dio la vuelta, Edward ya estaba en un par de pantalones de dormir, extendiendo una botella de agua y unas píldoras en la mano.

―Advil ―respondió él a su mirada inquisitiva―. Quiero asegurarme de que no estés dolorida mañana.

Si fuera posible, su corazón se habría enamorado un poco más de él. Tragó las píldoras rápidamente y luego envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él.

―Te amo ―susurró ella contra su pecho.

―También te amo, nena. Descansemos un poco, ¿está bien? Nuestra bola de energía estará levantado temprano y emocionado de verte. ―Rio Edward entre dientes.

Bella sonrió de oreja a oreja.

―Lo extrañé... a los dos, mucho. Me alegro de que vinieras aquí.

―Yo también, Bella. Odio estar lejos de ti ―susurró él antes de reclamar sus labios en un beso suave, antes de llevarla a la cama. Se acurrucaron juntos y el sueño los encontró casi al instante.

 **.**

 **.**

A la mañana siguiente, Bella se despertó tendida sobre su estómago con uno de los brazos de Edward arrojado sobre su espalda. Giró la cabeza para observarlo dormir pacíficamente, el sol jugando con los reflejos cobrizos en su cabello. Suspiró y sonrió, completamente saciada y descansada, a pesar de que solo había tenido unas seis horas de sueño.

Un golpe fuerte en la puerta hizo acelerar su corazón. Ignorando la forma durmiente de Edward, salió de su abrazo rápidamente y correteó a través de la cama. Él se sentó y frotó sus ojos soñolientamente, preguntándose qué diablos estaba pasando.

Bella abrió la puerta de golpe, no molestándose en mirar por la mirilla y arrastró a su hijo sorprendido a sus brazos. Él rio y la apretó con fuerza, envolviendo las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Ella entró en la habitación, repartiendo besos en la cara de Jack mientras él seguía riéndose nerviosamente.

―Huh, veo que corre en la familia ―murmuró Edward con una voz áspera llena de sueño.

Bella le sacó la lengua juguetonamente.

―Está bien, está bien, está bien ―respondió Jack sin aliento de tanto reír―. ¡Para, o me haré pis sobre ti, mamá!

De inmediato ella lo dejó caer en la cama como si hubiera sido quemada.

―¡Ew, asqueroso, Jack!

Edward escondió una sonrisa detrás de su mano, pero Bella lo pilló y lo golpeó con una almohada. Quince minutos y dos almohadas muertas más tarde, los tres se derrumbaron juntos sobre la cama, agotados.

―Entonces, ¿qué quieren hacer hoy, chicos? ―preguntó Bella una vez que hubieron recuperado el aliento.

Edward se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

―No me importa. Nunca he estado aquí antes.

Jack miró a su padre con ojos muy abiertos.

―¿De verdad? Es increíble. Hemos estado aquí dos veces para las cosas del libro de mamá.

El niño miró a Bella y sonrió.

―¡Mamá! ¿Podemos llevarlo a la gran tienda de juguetes? ¿Y al zoológico? ¿Y al lugar de chocolate caliente? Oh, ¿qué hay de la pista de patinaje sobre hielo?

―Whoa, pequeñín, toma un respiro. ―Rio Bella ligeramente―. Estoy segura de que podemos revisar algunos de esos lugares, pero no creo que la pista de patinaje esté funcionando en agosto.

Su cara cayó ligeramente.

―Oh ―dijo él con decepción.

―Tal vez volveremos durante las vacaciones de invierno, ¿cómo suena eso?

Su rostro se iluminó de nuevo mientras asentía ansiosamente.

―Eso suena bien. ¡Ese árbol es tan genial!

―Está bien, entonces. Sigamos adelante y veamos algo de la Gran Manzana.

Después de tres horas de exploración, Bella, Jack y Edward se instalaron en una mesa acogedora en Serendipity 3 para almorzar. Afortunadamente Bella había pensado en llamar antes para reservar una mesa para el almuerzo, así que no tuvieron que esperar demasiado tiempo para estar sentados. Edward miró el menú y frotó su cara pensando.

―Entonces, ¿qué hay de bueno aquí, chicos? ―preguntó él.

―La comida está bien, pero asegúrate de tener un chocolate caliente congelado. Esas cosas son impresionantes ―explicó Jack.

Bella sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

―El niño dice la verdad, Edward. Yo tomaría su consejo.

Un momento después, una niña de cabello moreno corto y ojos verdes bonitos rebotó hacia su mesa. Sonrió y se presentó como su camarera, Brittany, sacando un bloc de papel, así como un bolígrafo. Después de que su orden fuera hecha, tomó sus menús y se alejó rebotando otra vez. Cuando volvió un rato más tarde con sus bebidas, palmeó a Jack en el hombro después de colocar su chocolate caliente congelado frente a él. El niño se congeló y se sonrojó.

―Gr-Gracias ―murmuró él.

Bella miró a Edward, que sonreía descaradamente y se encogió de hombros. Bella sacudió la cabeza. Definitivamente no estaba lista para que su hijo estuviera interesado en chicas.

Después del almuerzo, decidieron tomar un taxi al zoológico de Central Park. Después de entrar en el zoológico pequeño, pero hermoso, Jack arrastró a sus padres directamente a la exhibición de leones marinos. Bella y Edward se tomaron las manos con sonrisas en sus rostros mientras observaban el entusiasmo de Jack. Cuando él se llenó de los leones marinos, continuaron explorando. Cuando pasaron junto a un estanque con cisnes de cuello negro, Jack sonrió y señaló.

―¡Mira, mamá! ¡Cisnes como nosotros*!

Bella miró a Edward por el rabillo del ojo, midiendo su reacción, pero la sonrisa nunca cayó de su cara. Después de un minuto, Jack se volvió hacia sus padres con una expresión pensativa.

―¿Puedo hacer una pregunta? ―preguntó él, tentativamente.

―Claro, pequeñín ―respondió Bella con una mirada amable.

Jack se recostó contra la barandilla y miró a sus padres cuidadosamente antes de hablar.

―Bueno, ahora que sabemos de dónde vine, ¿mi nombre cambiará?

Bella parpadeó, sorprendida por la pregunta.

―¿Qué quieres decir, Jack?

―Quiero decir que mi nombre es Jackson Charles Swan ahora, pero nací como Jackson Carter Cullen. ¿Mi nombre cambiará de nuevo?

Edward le dio a su hijo una mirada pensativa y se acercó para agacharse para que estuviera a la altura de los ojos del niño.

―Depende, Jack. Eso es algo de lo que tu mamá y yo tenemos que hablar. ¿Quieres cambiar tu nombre?

Bella contuvo la respiración, insegura de lo que esperaba realmente de su respuesta.

La cara de Jack se crispó en pensamiento.

―No sé. ¿No puedo quedarme con los dos?

Edward soltó una carcajada por la habilidad de su hijo de pensar fuera de la norma.

―¿Qué, como Jack Swan-Cullen?

Jack se encogió de hombros.

―Tal vez. No sé.

Edward se puso de pie y puso su mano en el hombro de Jack.

―Como dije, tu mamá y yo tenemos que hablar de ello primero. Veremos qué pasa.

Satisfecho con esa respuesta, Jack continuó de nuevo por el sendero del zoológico. Edward extendió el brazo hacia Bella y tiró de ella más cerca.

―¿Eso estuvo bien? ―preguntó él―. Quiero decir, supongo que necesitamos estar en la misma página con estas cosas, ¿verdad?

Bella asintió y sonrió.

―Sí, esa fue la respuesta perfecta. Sí tenemos que hablar de cosas así, y supongo que cuanto antes, mejor.

―O simplemente podríamos esperar y cambiar su nombre cuando decidamos casarnos ―respondió él casualmente.

Ella se detuvo en seco y lo miró sorprendida.

―¿Di eso otra vez?

Sus ojos brillaban con alegría.

—Dije, podríamos esperar a cambiar su nombre cuando nos casemos.

―Pe-pero ―empezó a tartamudear Bella―. ¡Solo nos hemos conocido como dos meses! ¿Cómo puedes pensar en matrimonio?

Edward le sonrió.

―Bella, eres lo que he estado esperando. No puedo imaginarme con nadie más por el resto de mi vida. Puede que no sea pronto, pero mi corazón sabe lo que quiere.

Ella sintió lágrimas pinchar sus ojos y lo abrazó fuertemente.

―Eres tan bobo ―resopló.

―Dice la mujer que está resoplando. ―Rio él entre dientes.

Ella lo golpeó en el hombro.

―Cállate. ―Rio, antes de girar para alcanzar a Jack. Después de explorar por un poco más de tiempo, se dirigieron hacia el Zoológico de los Niños. Mientras caminaban por el Área de Caricias, una joven de cabello castaño claro y ojos azul claro, casi plateados sonrió y comenzó a hablar con Jack.

―¡Hola! Soy Lauren, y trabajo aquí. ¿Te gustaría acariciar a algunos de los animales? ―preguntó ella brillantemente.

Jack asintió con sus ojos llenos de emoción.

―Entonces, ¿qué haremos después? ―preguntó Edward mientras Jack hacía sus rondas acariciando a varios de los animales. Bella soltó una carcajada sonora al verlo alejarse de un salto de una cabra que lamió su cara.

Se volvió hacia Edward y se encogió de hombros.

―¿Qué hay de la tienda de juguetes que él quería ir a ver? Fuimos a FAO Schwarz* el año pasado cuando estuve aquí para una firma. Estuvo decaído porque no tuvo la oportunidad de probar el gran piano que tienen.

Edward asintió.

―Suena como un plan. ¿Deberíamos salir cuando haya terminado aquí?

Bella aceptó y se volvió de nuevo para observar a su hijo divirtiéndose mucho.

 **.**

 **.**

La tienda estaba llena, lo cual era de esperar en un fin de semana de verano.

―Guau ―murmuró Edward, mirando alrededor de la tienda concurrida―. Este lugar es increíble.

―¡Lo sé! ―Rio Bella―. Es la máxima fantasía de un niño. ¿Verdad, Jack?

Cuando su pregunta fue recibida con silencio, Bella se dio la vuelta, buscando descubrir por qué no había respondido él, pero no estaba en ningún lado a la vista.

―¿Jack? ―dijo Bella en voz alta con ansiedad. Su cabeza giró rápidamente de lado a lado frenéticamente―. ¡Jack!

Pasó apretando a unas cuantas personas y estiró el cuello alrededor de una exhibición.

―¿Jack? ―gritó, su voz haciéndose más frenética, su respiración comenzando a volverse errática.

Se volvió hacia Edward con ojos anchos, asustados.

―¿Dónde está, Edward? ¡Ni siquiera hemos estado en la tienda cinco minutos!

Edward miró alrededor, empezando a entrar en pánico. Ya había perdido a su hijo una vez, no podría resistirlo de nuevo.

―¡Mierda! ¡No sé! Estaba aquí hace solo un segundo. Vamos, encontremos a alguien para ayudarnos a mirar.

La mano de Edward apretó la suya con fuerza mientras tiraba de ella hacia el departamento de servicio al cliente. La multitud estaba cargada de gente y su corazón latía dolorosamente en su pecho. Ella apartó la mano y comenzó a empujar a través de la multitud, dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia donde vio por última vez a su hijo.

―¡Bella, espera! ―gritó Edward, pero ella estaba demasiado perdida en desesperación para escuchar.

Se detuvo un momento y trató de pensar con claridad, pero su mente se aceleró frenéticamente. ¿Qué querría ver más Jack en esta tienda?

Pensando inmediatamente en la respuesta, Bella salió a toda velocidad hacia las escaleras eléctricas. Se movió lo más rápido que pudo, empujando y apretando a través de un espacio pequeño entre la gente, tratando de subir rápidamente. Cuando llegó a la cima comenzó a correr a través de la gran multitud frente al piano gigante, pero alguien agarró su brazo, con un poco de fuerza.

Bella volvió sus ojos sorprendidos contra una mujer baja, de cabello negro, con ojos oscuros.

―Discúlpeme, señorita ―comenzó la mujer con voz firme―. No puede empujar a través de la multitud. Está haciendo una escena.

Bella hervía de rabia y sacó su brazo del agarre de la mujer.

―Mire. ―Bella se detuvo para mirar la etiqueta de la mujer―. Sondra, estoy tratando de encontrar a mi hijo.

La mujer suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco.

―Señorita, tiene que calmarse ―dijo con voz autoritaria―. Empujar y causar un accidente potencial no va a encontrar a su hijo más rápido.

―¡Bella!

Su cabeza giró rápidamente para ver a Edward cerrando con rapidez la distancia entre ellos.

―¿Lo encontraste? ―preguntó él sin aliento.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y las lágrimas que habían estado en el borde de sus párpados cayeron en gotas gordas.

―¡Mamá! ¡Oye, mira esto!

Su cabeza giró rápidamente y vio a Jack saludando desde su lugar bailando al otro lado del piano. Se derrumbó contra Edward en alivio, soltando un sollozo.

―Señora ―dijo Sondra en voz baja―, ¿podría por favor caminar a un lado? Está bloqueando el flujo del tráfico. ―Su expresión se suavizó y sonrió levemente―. ¿Puedo conseguirle algo? ¿Necesita sentarse?

Bella caminó a un lado y negó con la cabeza, negándose a quitarle los ojos a Jack. Edward envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y soltó un suspiro de agradecimiento de que Jack estuviera a salvo. Cuando su turno en el piano terminó, él caminó hacia sus padres, mirando fijamente sus expresiones con confusión.

―¿Mamá? ¿Por qué tus ojos están rojos? ¿Estuviste llorando? ¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó él en sucesión rápida.

Bella extendió el brazo hacia él y lo apretó tan fuerte como pudo. Después de unos minutos de mecerse ligeramente de un lado a otro, retrocedió y lo fijó con una mirada fulminante severa.

―Jackson Swan, nunca, _**nunca**_ me harás eso otra vez, ¿está claro?

Sus ojos se abrieron, desacostumbrado a oír ese tono en la voz de su madre.

―¿Qué hice?

―¡Te alejaste de nosotros sin decir nada! ¡En una tienda llena, no menos! ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que pudo haberte ocurrido?

Él hizo una mueca y sacudió la cabeza.

―Lo siento, debí haber dicho algo, pero ¿por qué no llamaste a mi teléfono? ―preguntó, sacando su Firefly glowPhone*.

―Yo-Yo... ―tartamudeó Bella antes de cerrar la boca sin respuesta. Sinceramente ni siquiera había pensado en llamar a su teléfono―. No sé. Estaba preocupada y entré en pánico. Lo siento, pero en serio no puedes volver a hacerme eso, chiqui. Creo que he perdido diez años de mi vida.

Lo abrazó firmemente una vez más antes de pasarlo a los brazos de su padre. Durante el resto de su visita a FAO Shwarz, Jack no se apartó del lado de su madre, entendiendo que todavía estaba molesta. El resto de la tarde pasó tranquilamente pasando el rato con Esme en el hotel hasta que llegó la hora de acostarse, cuando todos se quedaron dormidos rápidamente, agotados de su día emocional.

* * *

 ***Serendipity 3:** restaurante localizado en Nueva York, fundada por Stephen Bruce en 1954. Ha sido la escena de varias películas, incluyendo Serendipity, la comedia romántica de 2001 (Señales de Amor para Hispanoamérica).

*Cisnes en inglés es Swans, Jack hace referencia a su apellido en plural, pero se pierde en la traducción.

 ***FAO Schwarz:** fue una vez la juguetería más antigua de Estados Unidos, fundada en 1862. Conocida por sus juguetes lujosos, animales de peluche, muñecas de tamaño real, y juegos únicos.

 ***Firefly glowPhone:** celular manufacturado por Firefly Mobile, dirigido a niños de 5 a 12 años dado por sus padres.

* * *

¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?

 **Gracias por sus comentarios a:** lauritacullenswan, cavendano13, solecitopucheta, somas, Pili, lizdayanna, Pam Malfoy Black, Lady Grigori, patymdn, LicetSalvatore, bellaliz, jupy, Nadiia16, EmmaBe, debynoe, Cary, bbluelilas, Tata XOXO, Sully YM, rjnavajas, tulgarita, Mel. ACS, Yoliki, Adriu, CRYSTY KATY, Cely Peralta, Noelia, terewee, Sara, freedom2604 y Marie Sellory.


	31. Capítulo 30

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **KitsuShel** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **KitsuShel** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Parachute**

 **By:** KitsuShel

 **Traducción:** Emotica G. W

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 30**

El domingo por la mañana llegó rápidamente y Bella se encontró disfrutando de un desayuno bullicioso junto a Edward, Jack, Esme y Tanya en un café cercano a su hotel.

―Entonces, ¿qué hay en el horario para hoy? ―preguntó Esme bebiendo su café.

Tanya colocó su servilleta sobre la mesa y sacó su Blackberry.

―Bueno, tenemos una firma de la 1:30 pm en _Barnes and Noble_ en _Union Square_. Después de eso, estamos completamente libres hasta que nuestro vuelo salga mañana para Detroit.

Se volvió hacia Bella y sonrió maliciosamente.

―Estaba pensando, sin embargo, que podríamos salir esta noche. Hay este club al que quiero echar un vistazo. Nunca has estado en una discoteca, así que creo que sería divertido. ¿Por favor?

Tahn sacó su labio inferior en un puchero y batió sus pestañas. Bella gimió internamente. Cada vez que había salido el tema de ir a una discoteca con Tanya, Jack había sido su excusa. Ahora con Esme y Edward ahí, su excusa era discutible. Bella suspiró y miró a Edward, que parecía contemplativo.

―Eso suena encantador, Tanya ―respondió Esme―. ¿Por qué no salen los tres a divertirse mientras Jack y yo vamos a ver una película?

Bella se sintió mejor inmediatamente sobre salir con la perspectiva de Edward acompañándolas. Se volvió y le preguntó qué pensaba de ello.

―Estoy bien con lo que sea que quieras hacer, amor. Una noche afuera por bebidas y baile suena mucho como una cita. ―Él le guiñó un ojo.

―Parece que esta debería ser una noche divertida ―respondió Tanya con sarcasmo, rodando los ojos hacia Edward juguetonamente.

―¿Por qué no puedo ir a bailar? ―preguntó Jack―. Puedo mover el esqueleto.

Bella tragó una risa cuando todos se volvieron y le dieron a Jack una mirada sorprendida.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó él confundido.

―¿Cortar una alfombra? ―preguntó Edward―. ¿De dónde oíste eso?

Él le dio a su padre una mirada exasperada.

―Está en una canción de ese grupo que a mamá le gusta _Hey, Soul Sister_. Le pregunté qué significaba y dijo que eso significaba bailar. ¿Cierto, mamá?

Bella asintió y sonrió cuando Jack empezó a cantar suavemente.

...

 _The way you can cut a rug_

 _Watching you is the only drug I need_

 _So ganster, I'm so thug_

 _You're the only one I'm dreaming of_

 _You see, I can be myself now finally_

 _In fact there's nothing I can't be_

 _I want the world the to see you'll be with me_

...

Edward y Esme rieron mientras Tanya sacudía la cabeza.

―¿En serio, Bella? ―preguntó ella―. ¿No puedes enseñarle al niño a escuchar música decente? ―Tahn extendió el brazo y despeinó el cabello de Jack―. No te preocupes, chico. La próxima vez que pase por tu casa a cenar, traeré mis CD de Jay Z.

―Eres tan sabelotodo, Tanya ―respondió Bella, conteniendo una risita.

Pocas horas después, Bella estaba sentada en una mesa larga en la parte trasera de la librería, firmando libros mientras Jack y Edward hacían compras. El evento fue sin problemas y antes de lo que esperaba, estaban empacando para irse cuando Jack caminó hacia ella con un libro en la mano.

―¿Hey, mamá? ¿Podemos tener este?

Ella miró el libro y alzó una ceja.

―¿Um, Jack? No creo que _Cuéntame de nuevo sobre la noche en que nací_ sea algo que te gustaría.

Su ceño fruncido en confusión.

―¿Por qué? Es un niño adoptado. Como yo.

Bella se agachó frente a él y sonrió.

―Sí, pero se trata de una niña pequeña que fue adoptada cuando era bebé. Ella era de otro país y sus padres fueron ahí para recogerla.

―Todavía suena genial.

―Si lo quieres, Jack, lo compraremos.

Él asintió.

―Sí, por favor. ¿Podemos mirar y ver si hay algún otro libro sobre niños como yo?

Bella contuvo de un parpadeo lágrimas y su corazón dolió por su hijo.

―Claro, pero no creo que haya alguna historia muy similar a la tuya.

Su nariz se arrugó y él sacudió la cabeza.

―Eso apesta. Deberíamos escribir una, mamá.

Orgullo brotó en su pecho y ella tiró de él en un abrazo.

―Tal vez haremos simplemente eso, peque.

Salieron de la tienda treinta minutos más tarde con una gran bolsa llena de compras, incluyendo el libro que Jack había escogido originalmente, junto con otra historia de adopción, _Una madre para Choco_. Edward, Bella y Jack se dirigieron afuera para llamar un taxi y encontrarse con Esme en un restaurante para cenar. En su camino fuera de la tienda, Tanya le recordó a Bella estar lista a las ocho en punto para su noche afuera.

Cuando el taxi se detuvo en una intersección concurrida y los dejó afuera, Bella miró fijamente el gran letrero vertical que decía: MARS 2112*.

―¿Mars? ¿Eso es a dónde vamos a ir, Edward? ―preguntó ella con curiosidad.

Él miró alrededor por un momento antes de mirar por encima de una barandilla y sonreír. Señaló hacia abajo y ella vio una estatua de una nave espacial y la entrada del restaurante.

―Fantástico ―susurró Jack, mirando fijamente asombrado.

―¿Cómo demonios encontraste esto? ―le preguntó Bella.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

―Lo busqué en Google.

Esme estaba esperándolo dentro del restaurante cavernoso, el cual se veía en realidad como estar en otro planeta. Varios meseros y actores estaban vestidos como alienígenas, y literalmente lo hacía una experiencia fuera de este mundo.

Mientras estaban replegando sus respectivas cenas, Esme abordó un tema delicado.

―Entonces, ¿cuándo van a hablar conmigo acerca de mudarse ustedes dos?

Los ojos de Bella y Edward se ampliaron y el tenedor de Jack hizo un sonido metálico en su plato. Miró a su madre, sorprendida.

―¿Vamos a mudarnos? ―preguntó él, incrédulo―. Espera, ¿pensé que ya hablamos de eso?

Bella negó con la cabeza, tratando de consolar a su niño molesto.

―No, pequeño, no vamos a mudarnos.

―¿Entonces a qué te referías, MeMe? ―le preguntó él a Esme, que parecía avergonzada.

Edward se aclaró la garganta y le sonrió a Jack.

―Se refería a mí, Jack.

Sus ojos volaron hacia su padre.

―¿Tú? ¿Vas a mudarte? ¿Dónde? ―preguntó él, su voz poniéndose entusiasmada.

―Todavía no estoy totalmente seguro, pero posiblemente a Seattle.

Jack se levantó de un salto y lanzó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward.

―¡Papá! ¡Eso sería increíble!

El niño se apartó y miró a su madre.

―¿Puede venir a vivir con nosotros? ¿Por favor, mamá? ¿Pooor favooor?

Edward rio y palmeó ligeramente la espalda de Jack.

―Suficiente. Tu mamá y yo todavía tenemos mucho de qué hablar, ¿está bien? Solo quiero que sepas que voy a estar tan cerca de ti como pueda.

Jack asintió y abrazó a su padre una vez más antes de volver a su asiento. Edward le dirigió una sonrisa irónica a su madre y ella se encogió de hombros.

―Lo siento, no pensé bien eso, obviamente ―respondió ella con una sonrisa tímida.

Bella tocó su brazo suavemente.

―Está bien, iba a salir tarde o temprano.

Edward asintió en acuerdo.

―Iba a sentarme con papá y tú una vez que todos llegáramos a casa. Estoy seguro de que lo entiendes, pero no puedo solo dejarlos irse, ¿sabes?

Esme le sonrió amorosamente a su hijo.

―Lo sé, cariño. Lo supe desde el mismo primer día. Una vez que ustedes dos se acercaron, solo cimentó ese hecho en mi mente. Soy una gran creyente del destino.

Aplaudió y sonrió.

―Ahora, Jack, discutamos nuestras opciones de películas para esta tarde.

 **.**

 **.**

Dos horas más tarde, Edward entró en Greenhouse, un club que era bien conocido por ser respetuoso del medio ambiente.

―Vuelvo enseguida ―dijo Tanya en voz alta sobre la música―. Voy a conseguir la primera ronda.

Bella asintió y miró alrededor incómodamente. El club era hermoso, con paredes de bambú y luces LED por todas partes.

―¡Aquí! ―Tahn le entregó a cada uno de ellos un vaso de chupito con líquido claro.

Bella olisqueó y miró a su amiga interrogativamente.

―¿Qué es?

―360 Vodka. Es la bebida especial aquí porque es orgánica.

Bella lo bebió rápidamente, sintiendo el licor quemar por su garganta y calentar su pecho.

―¡Mierda! ―jadeó ella.

Tanya sacudió la cabeza y rio antes de tirar de Bella hacia una zona de pista de baile.

―Vamos, Bells. ¡Bailemos!

Bella se contuvo un poco.

―Uh, ¿puedo tener un minuto para aclimatarme?

―¿Aclimatarte? ¿De verdad? ¡Suéltate el cabello y diviértete por una vez! ―persuadió su amiga.

Se volvió hacia Edward por algo de apoyo, pero él solo se encogió de hombros y rio.

―Podrías también entregarte. Ella solo te molestará hasta que lo hagas.

Bella le dirigió una mirada fulminante y él la acercó de un tirón. Él se inclinó y su hálito caliente contra su oreja la hizo derretirse.

―Tan pronto como ella acabe contigo, eres mía.

Él dio un paso atrás y Tanya entró y tiró de una Bella aturdida hacia la pista.

Tahn comenzó a bailar y presionarse contra ella. La música la rodeaba, girando como un tornado. Ella movió sus caderas y bailó junto al cuerpo ágil de Tanya mientras se perdía en el sonido.

―Disculpa ―dijo una voz profunda junto a su oído. Se volvió y vio a un hombre alto, guapo sonriéndole.

―¿Te importaría un compañero de baile? ―preguntó él.

―No, gracias ―respondió Bella―. Estoy bien con mi amiga.

Él miró por encima de su hombro y asintió hacia esa dirección.

―Parece que encontró a alguien más.

En efecto, cuando ella miró, Tanya estaba bailando con un joven rubio. Sacudió la cabeza y rio antes de volverse hacia el hombre.

―La respuesta sigue siendo no, pero gracias por preguntar.

―Ah, vamos. Estoy solo y tú estás sola. ¿Cuál es el daño?

―Creo que la dama rechazó tu oferta, amigo ―habló Edward, deslizándose contra Bella desde detrás.

El hombre miró a Edward cuidadosamente antes de responder.

―Tampoco la oí pedirte que la salves.

―Bueno, soy su novio, así que no necesito una razón ―gruñó Edward, alejándola suavemente de un tirón del hombre y más allá en la multitud de la pista de baile.

Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se presionó cerca contra su cuerpo.

―Bueno, ¿no eres el superhéroe esta noche? ―Ella rio ligeramente.

Sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

―¿Qué si no soy el superhéroe? ¿Qué si soy el malo?

Ella apoyó la mano contra su pecho.

―Nunca podrías ser el malo, Edward. No está en ti.

La música empezó a acelerarse de nuevo y sus cuerpos se presionaron fuertemente el de uno contra el del otro mientras se movían al ritmo.

...

 _You know I know how_

 _To make 'em stop and stare as I zone out_

 _The club can't even handle me right now_

 _Watchin' you watchin' me, I go all out_

 _The club can't even handle me right now (yeah)_

 _The club can't even handle me right now (yeah)_

...

Noventa minutos después, Edward ayudó a ambas mujeres a salir de un taxi fuera de su hotel. El taxista le guiñó un ojo mientras le entregaban algunos billetes.

―¡Diviértete esta noche, amigo! Parece que tus manos estarán llenas.

Edward miró a las mujeres tomadas y se encogió de hombros.

―Gracias, hombre.

Después de dejar a Tanya a salvo en su cuarto, maniobró a una Bella un poco menos embriagada en la suya.

―Ehdwar ―susurró ella tambaleándose y lo empujó hacia la cama.

Él le sonrió indulgentemente y le permitió hacerlo caminar hacia atrás.

―¿Sí, Bella, querida?

―Te desheo.

Alzó una ceja.

―¿En serio? ¿Ahora? ¿Cómo me deseas? ―preguntó mientras la parte trasera de sus rodillas golpeaba la cama, haciéndolo sentarse.

Ella dio un paso atrás y extendió el brazo detrás de ella, bajando el cierre de su vestido y dejándolo deslizarse hacia el suelo. Lo miró con ojos caídos, de pie delante de él, vestida solo con un par de bragas de encaje y tacones negros. Él tragó saliva y extendió el brazo hacia ella, tirando de ella entre sus piernas.

La empujó suavemente para sentarla en su regazo y apretó sus labios contra los de ella. Ella movió su cuerpo y se montó en su regazo, presionando sobre él. Continuaron besándose y tocándose. Edward comenzó lentamente a besar por su estómago y más cerca de su calor húmedo cuando oyó un pequeño ruido. Sus ojos se levantaron rápidamente y se recostó, sonriendo. Los ojos de Bella estaban cerrados y su boca parcialmente abierta. Estaba roncando.

Suspiró y miró la protuberancia de sus pantalones, decidiendo que una ducha ahora estaba a la orden. Quitó sus tacones y arregló las mantas sobre ella. Cuando terminó en el baño, se puso un par de pantalones de dormir y se acurrucó detrás de ella.

.

.

Bella se despertó a la mañana siguiente con un dolor de cabeza ligero y una boca seca.

―Ick ―murmuró para sí misma. Abrió un ojo y entornó los ojos hacia la luz. Sacó el cuerpo de debajo del brazo de Edward y caminó hacia el baño. Después de usar las instalaciones y cepillarse los dientes, notó que solo estaba en su ropa interior de anoche.

Hizo una pausa, tratando de recordar los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Gimió cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida durante el juego previo anoche. Solo había hecho el amor con él una vez, pero estaba dispuesta y deseosa de disfrutar de sus atenciones de nuevo. Se puso una bata que estaba colgada en la puerta del baño y regresó al dormitorio. Sonrió al notar que Edward ahora estaba despierto y sentado, su cabello un despliegue desordenado de color cobre.

―Hey ―habló él con una voz áspera, llena de sueño.

―Buenos días ―respondió ella.

―¿Cómo no estás con resaca? ―preguntó él sorprendido.

―Oh, fue el vodka orgánico. El barman dijo que era más amable contigo al día siguiente. Tenía razón completamente.

Se sentó a su lado y curvó una pierna debajo de ella.

―Hey, ¿podemos hablar por un minuto? ―preguntó ella tímidamente.

Él se inclinó y besó su mejilla.

―Claro, solo déjame usar el baño.

Unos minutos más tarde regresó y caminó a zancadas hacia la cama, sin molestarse en cambiarse de ropa aún.

―Querías hablar, así que hablemos ―comentó, apoyándose contra las almohadas.

Bella entrecerró los ojos y le dirigió a Edward una mirada fulminante enfadada.

―¿Cómo se supone que debo concentrarme contigo recostado allí, medio desnudo?

Él se encogió de hombros y frotó una mano sobre el pecho desnudo sonriendo.

―¡Edwaaaaard! ―gimió ella.

Él levantó la mirada inocentemente.

―¿Qué? ¿Qué hice?

Ella gruñó y se abalanzó encima de él, haciéndolo reír entre dientes. Sus cosquillas juguetonas y risas estridentes se convirtieron pronto en besos apasionados y manos en movimiento. Una hora más tarde, ambos estaban desnudos y agotados. Bella suspiró satisfecha y acarició con el rostro su cuello.

―No quiero dejarte hoy ―susurró.

―Yo tampoco, nena. Solo son tres días. Jack y yo estaremos esperándote en Chicago cuando termines con la gira.

―Lo sé, pero solo tengo un mal presentimiento que no me dejará ser.

Él frotó su espalda suavemente.

―Ssh, todo estará bien. Nos tenemos el uno al otro y eso es todo lo que importa.

Después de unos momentos de silencio, Edward movió sus cuerpos para que Bella estuviera sobre su espalda y él estaba tendido sobre su costado, mirándola.

―Entonces, tengamos esta discusión de la que te distraje antes. ―Meneó las cejas y ella golpeó ligeramente su pecho mientras reía.

―Eres tan malo. Te amo ―dijo antes de besarlo suavemente en los labios.

―Yo también te amo ―contestó él―. Así que, vamos, ahora habla.

Ella asintió y jugó con la pizca ligera de vello en su pecho, tratando cuidadosamente de evitar mirarlo a los ojos.

―¿Qué sucede en unas semanas cuando Jack y yo volvamos a Washington? Sé que hemos abordado el tema y hemos hablado sobre ello, pero soy una planificadora y una preocupona. Necesito saber qué esperar.

Él la miró pensativo durante un momento antes de responder.

―No sé exactamente cuándo, pero sí sé que voy a seguirlos a los dos. De acuerdo, sí poseo la compañía, pero otras personas dependen de mí, así que no puedo solo dejar todo y mudarme a través del país. Tendré que sentarme y hablar con Tre y Al. Ver si podemos llegar a un plan de acción. Puede tomar un par de semanas, tal vez un mes, pero estaré allí.

Ella sonrió brillantemente y asintió.

―Puedo lidiar con eso. Siempre y cuando sepa qué esperar y lo que está pasando, puedo lidiar con cualquier cosa. Tú y Jack son mi mundo, Edward.

Él ahuecó su cara suavemente y le dio un beso dulce, pero apasionado en sus labios.

―Igual, Bella. Después de encontrar un lugar para vivir cerca de ustedes, no voy a dejarlos fuera de mi vista.

Ella lo miró tímidamente desde debajo de sus pestañas y le dedicó una sonrisa pequeña.

―O simplemente podrías venir a vivir con nosotros.

―¡Bueno, señorita Swan! ―jadeó él fingiendo indignación―. ¿Está sugiriendo que vivamos en pecado?

―Bueno, señor Cullen, parece que ya compartimos a un hijo, así que supongo que el decoro salió por la ventana ahora.

Él rio en voz alta y tiró de ella contra su pecho.

―Te adoro, Bella. Mi corazón late por nadie más aparte de Jack y tú.

―¿Siempre vas a ser tan romántico, Edward?

―Mientras Jack y tú estén en mi vida, entonces sí, Bella, lo seré.

―Bien ―murmuró ella contra su piel―, me gustas de esa manera.

―¿De verdad? ¿Qué si fuera un imbécil ignorante? ―preguntó él en broma.

―Entonces tendría que ponerte en forma con azotes.

―¿Azotes, Bella? ¿De verdad? Siempre son las tranquilas ―suspiró él―. ¿También debería invertir en una venda y unas esposas?

―Solo si quieres que se usen en ti ―replicó ella descaradamente.

Él rio y besó su frente.

―Me he enamorado de ti tan fuerte, tan rápido. Creo que estoy empezando a entender la creencia de mi madre en el destino.

―¿Cómo puedes pensar en tu madre mientras estamos acostados aquí desnudos?

―Silencio, deja de ser una pervertida ―se burló él.

―Bueno, entonces deja de tratar de hablar de Esme mientras no tengo ropa puesta. Carlisle, por otro lado... ―se fue apagando ella.

―Oh, pequeña ―gruñó él mientras extendía el brazo para hacerle cosquillas en el pie.

Bella chilló y salió corriendo deprisa de la cama, tomando la sábana con ella. Antes de que él tuviera la oportunidad de perseguirla, su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Extendió el brazo hacia la mesilla de noche y frunció el ceño cuando notó la persona que llamaba.

―Hey, James ―respondió él la llamada.

Bella entrecerró los ojos con irritación y se encaramó en el borde de la cama, escuchando sin vergüenza.

―Hoy, en realidad. No, eso está bien. Uh huh. Genial. Está bien entonces, te veré el miércoles.

Colgó el teléfono y le dirigió a Bella una mirada pensativa.

―Por curiosidad, ¿tu investigador privado ha descubierto algo?

Ella le dirigió una mirada de sorpresa.

―No, ¿por qué? ¿Algo pasa?

Él sacudió la cabeza.

―No, pero… ―Hizo una pausa y frunció los labios en pensamiento―. James ha sonado extraño las últimas veces que he hablado con él. Como si estuviera nervioso por algo. Solo pidió reunirse conmigo por algunos documentos el miércoles.

Suspiró y pasó una mano por su cabello ya despeinado.

―Por mucho que quiera creer que estás equivocada, no puedo descartar tu aprehensión. Yo solo… Yo solo no puedo imaginarlo con Victoria. Siempre parecía que se odiaban.

Bella mordió su labio mientras pensaba, planeando cuidadosamente sus próximas palabras.

―El odio es una emoción muy poderosa. A menudo se dice que hay una línea delgada entre eso y el amor.

Extendió el brazo y acarició su mejilla con un dedo.

―Hey, no nos preocupemos por James ahora mismo. Llamaré a Jenks más tarde y veré si está más cerca de encontrar algo. Tal vez tenías razón y estaba leyendo demasiado en las cosas.

Los hombros de él se hundieron como si algo estuviera sobre ellos. Ella se levantó y extendió su mano.

―Vamos, tomemos una ducha antes de que tengamos que prepararnos para irnos.

.

.

Bella besó a Jack en la cabeza y abrazó a Edward fuerte mientras su vuelo de LaGuardia a Chicago era llamado.

―Los amo y los veré dentro de unos días.

―Adiós, mamá, también te amo ―murmuró Jack mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

―Te amo, Bella ―susurró Edward, apoyando la frente contra la suya―. Cuídate, por favor.

―Lo prometo ―susurró ella de regreso.

Esme extendió el brazo y tomó la mano de Bella mientras observaban a sus muchachos abordar su vuelo. Tan pronto como estuvieron fuera de vista, Bella dejó escapar una lágrima.

―Oh, cariño ―dijo Esme con un suspiro mientras rodeaba los hombros de Bella―. Estará bien. Sé que es triste.

Bella secó su mejilla y le dedicó una sonrisa agradecida.

―Míralo de esta manera, ―pensó la mujer mayor―. Imagina cómo me sentiré cuando mi hijo se mude a través del país permanentemente.

Bella jadeó y lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos una vez más.

―Oh, Esme, lo siento mucho. Nunca pensé en eso.

―Oh, tranquila, tonta ―rio Esme―. Sé que es para bien. Incluso antes de que Jack fuera llevado, un pedazo de Edward faltaba. Tú eres esa pieza faltante. Tú, él y ese nieto magnífico mío se completan mutuamente. Aunque otro pequeño no haría daño, sabes.

Esme le guiñó un ojo y Bella sintió sus mejillas ruborizarse.

―Ooooh, ¿qué dijiste para hacerla sonrojarse así, mamá Cullen? ―preguntó Tanya mientras se sentaba en uno de los asientos duros frente a ellas―. ¿Fue sobre el chico Eddie y ella teniendo sexo?

―¡Tanya! ―susurró-gritó Bella―. Jesús, ¿qué te pasa?

Tanya rio y sacudió la cabeza.

―Vamos, nena. No es como si las paredes del Marriott fueran tan gruesas, ¿sabes?

El rubor de Bella se intensificó cuando notó a Esme ahogando una risa.

―Nunca voy a librarme de ello, ¿o sí? ―murmuró.

―Nop ―respondió Tanya, remarcando la p al final de la palabra.

Ella entrecerró los ojos hacia su amiga.

―Remarcar la p, ¿de verdad, Tahn? ¿Quién más hace eso?

Tanya le guiñó un ojo.

―Al parecer gente increíble como yo.

Después de unos momentos de silencio, Tahn rompió el silencio.

―Entoooncesss, ¿quién va a contarle a la enana? ¿Tú o yo?

Bella gimió y puso la cabeza entre las manos, no anhelando la Inquisición española que surgiría cuando le dijera a Alice sobre perder su virginidad con Edward.

―Tenemos una hora para nuestro vuelo, lo haré ahora. Si lo oye de ti, estará cabreada.

―¡Diviértete! ―gritó Tanya mientras Bella caminaba hacia un rincón tranquilo, sacándole el dedo a su amiga por el camino.

La línea sonó dos veces antes de que Alice contestara.

―¡Bells! ¿Cómo te va? ¿Estás divirtiéndote? ―contestó su amiga con entusiasmo.

―¿Allie? ¿Estás sentada?

* * *

 ***MARS 2112:** Fui uno de los restaurantes objetivo de los turistas ubicado en Times Square, basado en el viaje al espacio y lugares del futuro. Se pronuncia "Mars twenty one twelve".

* * *

¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?

 **Gracias por sus comentarios a:** bbluelilas, cavendano13, patymdn, lauritacullenswan, debynoe, bellaliz, Lady Grigori, Mar91, Yoliki, Pam Malfoy Black, Torposoplo, lizdayanna, rjnavajas, blankitapia, Melany, Sully YM, Klara Anastacia Cullen, jupy, Nadiia16, Cary, Hanna D. L, carolaaproboste v, Noelia, Pili, somas, Adriu, tulgarita, aliceforever85, crysty Katy, Sara, Tata XOXO, solecitopucheta, Lidia, deisymoon2, Cely Peralta, phoenix1993, adriana molina, GLORIACULLEN, terewee, Marie Sellory y saraipineda44.


	32. Capítulo 31

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **KitsuShel** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **KitsuShel** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Parachute**

 **By:** KitsuShel

 **Traducción:** Emotica G. W

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Capítulo 31**

―Entonces, ¿cómo fue? ―preguntó Alice, una vez que sacó los chillidos de emoción de su sistema.

Bella suspiró y se frotó la cara con su mano libre.

―Fue... ―Hizo una pausa, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas―. Fue agradable, ¿supongo? Edward fue muy dulce y atento. Me dio Advil y tuvimos una ducha caliente juntos después.

―Espera, ¿te cuidó así? Guau, Edward Cullen no hace nada a medias, ¿o sí? ―rio Alice ligeramente.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ―preguntó Bella.

―Bueno, la mayoría de los chicos no son así. Mi primera vez fue en la parte trasera de la camioneta de Jasper. Fue rápido, doloroso y desordenado. ¿Recuerdas lo que dije esa noche cuando te llamé más tarde?

―¿ **Esto** es de lo que tanto escuchamos hablar? Preferiría usar mis dedos ―respondió Bella con risas nerviosas―. Oh, hombre. Todavía puedo recordar eso con claridad. Estabas tan cabreada.

―De hecho, lo estaba. Tenía todo ese alboroto de cuento de hadas sobre cómo mi primera vez se suponía que debía ser toda mágica y mierda. Tonterías. ―Después de una pausa de momento, Alice suspiró y una sonrisa podía ser escuchada en su voz―. Me alegro de que tu primera vez fuera mucho mejor. Todavía me pateo por presionarte a perderla con Jacob. Estaba mal, y fui demasiado insistente.

―Oh, Allie. Solo exageras a veces, pero sé que tienes buenas intenciones ―dijo Bella en un intento de consolar a su amiga.

―Aun así ―continuó Alice―. Me alegro de que Edward fuera bueno contigo. Tal vez compensó tener un hombre mayor, más sabio.

―Al ―rio Bella―, lo haces sonar como si él fuera anciano.

Unas cuantas risitas y risas más tarde, Bella suspiró suavemente.

―La primera vez fue muy agradable, pero la segunda vez fue increíble. Nunca supe que podía sentir tanto al mismo tiempo.

Alice jadeó.

―¿Una segunda vez? ¡Puta! No sabía que lo tenías en ti, Bells. Soy una mamá tan orgullosa. ―Alice fingió sorber.

Bella se sonrojó y siseó en el teléfono.

―No te burles de mí, Mary Alice. No es agradable.

―Oh, Bella ―respondió Alice, risa aún coloreando su voz―, no soñaría con ello.

Después de unos minutos más de compartir demasiada información entre amigas, Bella colgó y regresó a donde estaban Tanya y Esme. La primera bajó la revista que estaba leyendo y le sonrió.

―¿Cómo está Alice, querida? ―preguntó Esme amablemente.

―Está bien. Acaba de recibir un nuevo cargamento de tela egipcia, así que está en el cielo.

Tahn bufó.

―Alice generalmente es fácil de complacer. Un poco de tela, unos zapatos de diseñador, Jasper desnudo.

―¿Uh, eww? ―sonrió Bella―. Es como mi hermano. Solo, no.

Tanya rio.

―Bueno, eso no lo hace menos cierto, ya sabes.

Bella sacudió la cabeza y la colocó en el hombro de Tanya, poniéndose tan cómoda como pudo en las sillas de plástico duras. Bostezó y le dio un codazo a su amiga.

―Voy a tomar una siesta. ¿Me despertarás cuando sea hora de irnos?

Tanya sonrió amablemente.

―Claro, nena.

Bella cerró los ojos y se permitió ir a la deriva.

.

.

Más tarde esa noche en Detroit, Bella se desplomó en la cama en su habitación de hotel. El día había sido agitado después de que su vuelo aterrizara. En primer lugar, una entrevista con un programa de radio local y luego salir a otra firma de libros. Solo había tenido tiempo para una llamada telefónica rápida antes con Edward solo para comprobar que sus dos vuelos llegaron con seguridad. Después de mirar el reloj, decidió intentar ver si él todavía estaba despierto.

―Hola, amor. ―La voz suave y profunda de Edward acarició su oreja.

Suspiró, la tensión en su cuerpo relajándose solo por oír su voz.

―Hola, cariño ―murmuró, apoyándose contra las almohadas.

―Suenas cansada. ¿Tanya te agotó? ―preguntó él, la voz teñida de humor.

―Sí, lo hizo. Me alegro que solo hacemos estas una vez al año más o menos. Son completamente agotadoras.

―Puedo imaginar ―respondió él.

Algo en el fondo llamó su atención.

―Oye, ¿puedes subirle un poco a eso? ―le preguntó ella.

―Claro, espera un segundo.

Oyó los compases bajos de la música y luego el crujido de las sábanas. La música se hizo más fuerte hasta que pudo oírla con claridad.

―Lo siento, me encanta esta canción ―dijo ella suavemente antes de comenzar a tararear.

...

 _Brick by brick, we can build it from the floor._

 _If we hold onto each other, we'll be better than before._

 _And brick by brick,_

 _we'll get back to yesterday._

 _When I made your body shiver and_

 _when you took my breath away,_

 _you took my breath away._

...

―Nunca dijiste que eras un fan de Train ―comentó ella.

Él rio entre dientes.

―No diría que he sido un fan, pero nunca me han disgustado. Esa canción que pusiste en el auto antes me hizo darles una oportunidad. Me alegro de haberlo hecho. Hay varias que me hacen pensar en ti.

―Aww, eres tan dulce ―murmuró ella―. Entonces, ¿qué hicieron hoy ustedes, chicos?

―Bueno, tuvimos una siesta cuando llegamos a casa, y luego me convenció de ir al parque de skate.

―Oh no ―gimió Bella―. ¿Volviste a casa en una sola pieza esta vez?

―Ja, ja, ja ―respondió él con una voz inexpresiva―. Aprendí mi lección, así que me mantuve al margen.

―Eso es un alivio. Me preocuparía por ti estando herido y todo solo.

Él hizo un ruido de zumbido en acuerdo. Después de un momento de silencio cómodo, volvió a hablar.

―Sabes, tuve una fantasía sobre ti esa noche.

―¿De verdad? ―preguntó ella sorprendida―. ¿Qué clase de fantasía?

Él se aclaró la garganta.

―Oh, um, no mucho.

―¡Oh, vamos, Edward! ―suplicó ella―. No puedes sacar el tema y despertar mi curiosidad para solo dejarlo.

Lo oyó murmurar algo que sonaba similar a excitar siendo el término correcto.

Él suspiró y rio entre dientes.

―Tuve un sueño de que venías a darme un baño de esponja y cuidar mis heridas. Vestida como una enfermera.

Las mejillas de ella se sonrojaron y calor se extendió por su pecho. Era un sentimiento poderoso saber que eras deseada.

―Eso suena interesante. ¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó, de alguna manera sin aliento.

―Ah, erm, ¿estás segura de que quieres oír esto? Preferiría mucho decírtelo en persona ―respondió él, su voz bajando ligeramente.

―Bueno, eso no estará sucediendo por unos días, por desgracia, así que ¿por qué no me dices ahora?

Ella lo oyó tragar.

―Yo... ah... ¿por qué esto es tan incómodo? ―preguntó él de repente―. Quiero decir, nos hemos visto desnudos y conocemos bien el cuerpo del otro, pero hablar de ello por teléfono se siente tan raro.

Ella rio y sonrió.

―Tienes razón, sí se siente un poco incómodo, pero todavía quiero saber. ¿Por favor?

―Bien ―suspiró él―. Soñé que estaba moviéndome y girando sin descanso antes de que aparecieras en mi puerta. Estabas usando uno de esos trajes de enfermera anticuados con un sombrero blanco pequeño. Te acercaste y preguntaste seductoramente si necesitaba un baño de esponja, antes de desnudarme y tener sexo conmigo.

―¿De verdad? ―preguntó ella, excitación brotando bajo su piel―. ¿Qué hice contigo?

Él gimió ligeramente.

―Envolviste tus manos alrededor de mi eje y me acariciaste.

―¿Eje? ¿Así es cómo lo llamas en tu cabeza? ―preguntó ella con curiosidad.

―Erm, bueno, no.

Ella arrugó la nariz y comenzó a girar un trozo de cabello distraídamente.

―¿Por qué solo no dices cómo lo llamas?

―No sé... Supongo que no es material de conversación educada.

―Bueno, esta no es una conversación educada exactamente, ¿o sí? ―preguntó, descaradamente.

Él gruñó y bajó su voz una octava más.

―¿De verdad? ¿Qué quieres escuchar, Bella? ¿Sobre cómo tus manos suaves acariciaron mi polla dolorida, lentamente al principio y luego más rápido hasta que me corrí por todo mi estómago? ¿Quieres escuchar sobre cómo me desperté de ese sueño con pantalones pegajosos? ¿Cómo no había tenido un sueño húmedo desde que estaba en la secundaria?

Ella dejó escapar un pequeño gemido.

―Sí, eso es exactamente lo que quería oír.

―Oh, Bella ―gimió él―, vas a ser mi muerte, mujer.

―Sin embargo, sería una manera encantadora de partir, ¿o no? ―rio ella―. ¿Te haría sentir mejor saber que pensaba en ti también?

Se preguntó brevemente de dónde estaba viniendo su audacia, pero la idea voló de su cabeza cuando oyó su jadeo.

―¿De verdad? ¿Lo hiciste? ―preguntó él con un tono de incredulidad.

―Sí, ¿por qué no lo haría? Eres un hombre guapo y sexy.

―Pero ¿eras, uh, virgen?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

―¿De verdad, Edward? Solo porque era virgen no significa que nunca me haya tocado o haya tenido un orgasmo.

―¿De verdad? ―preguntó él, sorpresa claramente evidente en su tono.

―Sí, de verdad. Soy una mujer de veintitrés años, y también tengo necesidades, sabes.

―Vaya ―murmuró―. Nunca pensé en ello así.

―Bueno, ahora lo sabes. Has hecho mis duchas más agradables en las últimas semanas.

Ella rio nerviosamente ante su silencio aturdido y puso el teléfono en altavoz así podría cambiarse para la cama.

―¿Qué es ese ruido? ―preguntó él―. ¿Estás desnudándote?

―No, bueno, algo así ―respondió ella―. Estoy preparándome para ir a la cama, así puedo acurrucarme y dejar que tu voz sea lo último que oiga antes de que cierre los ojos.

Él suspiró.

―Eso suena como un buen plan. Solo deseo que fueran mis brazos en los que estuvieras quedándote dormida.

―Yo también, cariño. El miércoles estará aquí antes de que lo sepas.

―Lo sé. No sé cómo voy a lograrlo durante semanas hasta que pueda mudarme.

Ese pensamiento la detuvo en seco y se sentó en la cama. Sabía que él no podía solo dejar todo y abandonar su vida en Chicago, pero de repente la idea de semanas sin él la hizo sentir desolada.

―Oye, ¿sigues ahí? ―preguntó él cuando no había oído nada durante unos instantes.

―Sí, lo siento, estoy aquí. Solo me perdí en pensamientos.

―No.

―¿No qué? ―preguntó ella.

―No cuestiones todo. Estará bien. _Nosotros_ estaremos bien.

Ella sonrió para sí misma.

―Lo sé ―respondió en voz baja―. Sin embargo, es mi naturaleza preocuparme.

―Eso es comprensible, es parte de ser padre. Solo no dudes de mí o de nosotros. Somos una familia ahora, Bella. Y nada puede cambiar eso.

Sintió el aguijón de las lágrimas y sonrió. Siempre sabía justo qué decir para derretir su corazón.

―No lo haré. Lo prometo. Te amo tanto, Edward.

―Yo también te amo, Bella. Mucho.

Al cabo de unos instantes, él aclaró ligeramente su garganta.

―Entonces, sobre estos pensamientos de ducha...

.

.

Bella trató todo lo posible de mantenerse atareada y ocupada durante el siguiente día y medio, para hacer pasar el tiempo más rápido. Después de hablar con Edward la noche anterior, quedó en reunirse con él en su oficina para almorzar. Tanya estaba tomando un vuelo temprano de regreso a Seattle para alcanzar a algunos de sus otros clientes, por lo que Bella y Esme también tomaron un vuelo muy temprano por la mañana a casa. Entró en la casa Cullen a las nueve de la mañana y sintió una sensación inmediata de hogar. Por mucho que estuviera ansiosa por regresar a su propia casa, sabía que extrañaría esta casa y la familia que la hacía un hogar. Jack ya estaba fuera por el día con Emmett y Rose, por lo que caminó penosamente hasta su habitación con su maleta y se despatarró en la cama para una siesta. Cerró los ojos y se quedó frita después de encender la alarma en su teléfono.

Se despertó dos horas más tarde, sintiéndose refrescada, y se cambió rápidamente a un par de vaqueros y una camisa de botones, optando por comodidad sobre moda para esta tarde. Se detuvo junto a la habitación de Esme para decir adiós, pero la mujer mayor estaba profundamente dormida. Rio entre dientes y escribió una nota para dejar en el mostrador de la cocina, antes de salir por la puerta y entrar en Nevaeh. Cuando llegó a la oficina, aparcó junto al pequeño auto deportivo de Edward y entró en el edificio.

Bella bajó del ascensor en el piso de Edward y sonrió. Lo había extrañado demasiado en los últimos días y estaba ansiosa por verlo. Se volvió hacia el escritorio de su secretaria y sonrió a la joven sentada allí.

―Hola otra vez, Gianna ―dijo Bella agradablemente.

Gianna levantó la mirada y le dirigió una sonrisa cálida a Bella.

―Hola, señorita Swan. El señor Brooks está con el señor Cullen en este momento, pero le haré saber que está aquí.

―Oh, no te preocupes. Solo le enviaré un mensaje de texto y le diré que se tome su tiempo.

Gianna asintió y extendió el brazo hacia el teléfono que sonaba.

―Hola, oficina del señor Cullen.

Se desconectó de la charla de la chica y sacó su teléfono para enviar un mensaje a Edward. Unos momentos más tarde, la puerta de su oficina se abrió y James Brooks salió, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Sus ojos atraparon a Bella y su sonrisa hizo que el cabello de su nuca se erizara.

―Señorita Swan ―comenzó él con voz dulce―, es un placer volver a verla.

―Señor Brooks ―respondió ella en reconocimiento.

Sus ojos se dirigieron a Gianna, que aún estaba absorta en el teléfono.

―¿Cómo está? Escuché que acaba de regresar de una gira de libros.

Lo miró cautelosamente, asintiendo.

―Sí, fue un viaje muy ocupado.

Él sonrió y también asintió.

―Bien, me alegro de que saliera bien. Estoy feliz de que me haya encontrado con usted, en realidad.

Sus ojos se estrecharon.

―¿Por qué es eso? ―preguntó ella con desconfianza.

Él suspiró y le dedicó una sonrisa triste.

―Sé que le importa mucho Edward, pero me temo que las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen.

Su corazón dio un vuelco.

―¿Qué quiere decir? ―preguntó ella, vacilante.

―Mira, sé que eres una buena chica y la familia Cullen se ha enamorado de ti completamente, a excepción de uno. No sé cómo te engatusó para meterte en su cama o te hizo creer que te amaba, pero Edward solo está usándote. No quiero que te lastime más de lo que ya vas a estar.

Miró a James con incredulidad.

―¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo te atreves?

―Seducirte y recuperar a Jackson ha sido su plan desde el principio. Después de todo lo que ha pasado con Victoria y perder a su hijo, ¿honestamente crees que entregaría su corazón tan fácilmente?

Sus ojos se abrieron y pánico comenzó a construirse lentamente en su pecho.

―No ―susurró ella y negó con la cabeza, negándose a creer.

―No seas ingenua, Isabella. Puedo demostrarlo ―respondió él, abriendo el maletín y sacando un pedazo de papel. Se lo tendió, pero ella no pudo armarse de valor para tomarlo. Él lo sacudió ligeramente en su dirección y Bella extendió el brazo para tomarlo de él lentamente, como si el documento fuera una serpiente esperando para morder.

Miró al hombre frente a ella una vez más antes de dejar que sus ojos escaneen las palabras escritas delante de ella, cada una añadiendo una grieta en la armadura de su corazón, una a la vez. Sus ojos picaron y su labio inferior tembló cuando la escritura comenzó a difuminarse por sus lágrimas.

...

 _Juzgado del Condado Cook, Illinois, División de Relaciones Domésticas_

 _Petición para Custodia Exclusiva de Jackson Charles Swan_

 _Edward Masen Cullen, Demandante_

 _Vs_

 _Isabella Marie Swan, Demandada_

...

El documento parecía oficial, con el sello de la ciudad en la parte superior del membrete. Un sollozo jadeante salió de su pecho y arrugó el papel ofensivo en su puño. Puso una mano sobre su boca para ahogar el ruido mientras se alejaba lentamente de James. Él le dirigió una sonrisa comprensiva.

―Lo siento mucho, Bella. Le dije que no haga esto, que no era justo para ti o para Jack.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, lágrimas cayendo libremente sobre sus mejillas y dedos que todavía estaban cubriendo su boca. Su corazón estaba destrozado en el suelo y no podía permanecer en esa sala de espera un momento más. Se dio la vuelta y huyó hacia el ascensor, apenas entrando antes de dejar que su furia y dolor se liberaran. Golpeó la pared y gritó.

―No, no, no ―gritó en llanto. Su espalda se deslizó lentamente por la pared del ascensor y acunó su cabeza en sus manos y sollozó.

 _«Esto no puede estar sucediendo. No puede ser verdad»._

Trató de calmar sus emociones y respiración brusca mientras preguntas comenzaban a girar en su cabeza.

 _¿Por qué hizo esto?_

 _¿Lo puso en marcha antes de que nos juntáramos?_

 _¿Todos sus sentimientos solo fueron un acto?_

―No podría haberlo sido ―respondió en voz alta―. Esto es una mierda. No voy a irme hasta que lo oiga de su boca.

 _¿Qué pasó con la confidencialidad de cliente/abogado?_

Ese último pensamiento golpeó en su mente.

―Hijo de... ―dijo en un momento de claridad―. James, cabrón podrido.

El ascensor repicó en el tercer piso, señalando a pasajeros a punto de entrar, por lo que rápidamente se puso de pie y frotó su cara, rezando para que no se viera demasiado un lío. Su determinación estaba fijada. Iba a dar la vuelta directo y regresar a la oficina de Edward tan pronto como el ascensor llegara a la planta baja. Edward o aplastaría su corazón o sería forzado a ver a James por el imbécil conspirador que era.

Unos momentos después, su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Tan pronto como vio quién era la persona que llamaba, empezó a preguntarse si el destino estaba de su lado hoy.

―Por favor, dígame que tiene algo, Jenks. Cualquier cosa en absoluto ―suplicó.

―Bueno, hola a usted también, señorita Bella ―rio el hombre entre dientes como respuesta.

―Jenks, este no es un buen momento para bromas. Todo muy posiblemente podría estar cayendo sobre mi cabeza. Por favor, deme algo que pueda usar.

Inmediatamente, Jenks estaba de vuelta en el modo profesional.

―Sí, Bella, sí tengo algo que puede usar. Resulta que no pude encontrar nada sobre James Brooks porque no existe.

―Espere, ¿cómo es posible eso? ―preguntó confundida.

―Bueno, parece que cambió legalmente su nombre e hizo que sellaran los registros. Su nombre de nacimiento es James Davenport, y no creerá dónde nació.

―¿Dónde? ―preguntó, conteniendo la respiración y ya sospechando la respuesta.

―Seattle, Washington.

―Hijo de puta ―exclamó. Le sonrió rápidamente disculpándose al hombre que estaba subiendo en el ascensor hacia el quinto piso―. Lo siento ―articuló.

El hombre puso los ojos en blanco y apartó la mirada.

―¿Cuándo se mudó a Chicago?

―Hace diez años. Cambió su nombre poco después de mudarse allí. Sus padres todavía viven en Seattle y por lo general los visita una vez al año. ¿Quiere adivinar en qué mes los visitó en 2005?

Cerró los ojos y frotó su frente.

―¿Septiembre?

―Septiembre ―confirmó Jenks―. Me tomé la libertad de hacer que uno de mi gente entreviste al señor y la señora Davenport bajo una estratagema y obtuvo unos cuantos chismes mejores. Confirmaron que su hijo es abogado en Chicago y tiene una novia de mucho tiempo llamada Vicki, que justo por mucha casualidad es una chica hermosa, dulce.

―Llame a Tanya y dele esta información, sabrá qué hacer.

―Sí, señora. Me mantendré alerta. Y si descubro algo más, le haré saber.

Bella se guardó su iPhone y sus manos se curvaron en puños. La ira que había experimentado minutos antes palidecía en comparación a la rabia que la atravesaba ahora. La prueba de que James era parte del abandono de Jack estaba meridianamente clara frente a su rostro. Planeaba completamente marchar de nuevo en esa oficina y hacer un ano nuevo en cualquiera que se atreviera a meterse en su camino.

Cuando el ascensor llegó al último piso, estaba sola. Las puertas se abrieron y antes de que pudiera salir, se encontró una vez más cara a cara con James Brooks. Los ojos de él se abrieron en shock y el puño de ella voló sin pensar. Rápidamente él tomó su mano y la empujó de vuelta al ascensor con su peso corporal.

―¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ―siseó él enojado.

―Tú-Tú... ―tartamudeó ella―. ¡Tú pedazo de mierda! No voy a irme de aquí hasta que hable con Edward. Sé quién eres y lo que le hiciste a Jack. ¡Eres una pésima excusa para un ser humano! ―gritó en su furia.

Más rápido de lo que pudo pestañear, uno de los antebrazos de él estaba presionado contra su garganta amenazadoramente mientras la otra mano la aferraba por el cabello.

―No podías simplemente irte, ¿verdad? ―dijo él con mucho esfuerzo―. No, tenías que ser la señorita Petulante. Desde el primer momento que puse los ojos en ti, supe que serías un desafío.

Su corazón comenzó a latir erráticamente, miedo llenando el espacio donde la furia había residido recientemente. La mirada salvaje y furiosa en sus ojos hizo que su sangre se enfriara. Al instante, lamentó no contener su temperamento hasta que estuviera a plena vista de testigos.

La mano de él soltó su cabello y dejó que sus dedos pasaran por su mejilla. Ella trató de alejarse, pero la presión en su garganta aumentó, haciendo que jadeara y se congelara.

―Puedo ver por qué ha estado tan enamorado de ti. Eres muy hermosa y decidida.

Él inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y la sacudió lentamente.

―De verdad simplemente debiste haber corrido. Haber tomado al chico y salido como el infierno de Chicago. Eso habría hecho las cosas mucho más sencillas. Ahora no sé qué hacer contigo.

Se inclinó hacia atrás y tarareó ligeramente antes de extender el brazo y presionar el botón para el garaje. Al ver una oportunidad, ella se alejó de él de un giro y aterrizó una patada sólida en su sección media, pero él se recuperó rápidamente. Sus dedos estaban a solo unos centímetros del botón de emergencia cuando James agarró su cabello y la tiró bruscamente contra la pared trasera del ascensor. Cuando ella intentó pasar junto a él corriendo, su puño conectó con su sien fuertemente y luego todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Bueno, ya se descubrió James. ¿Qué creen que pase ahora?

 **Gracias por sus comentarios a:** Pam Malfoy Black, Lady Grigori, Hanna D. L, Cary, solecitopucheta, rjnavajas, patymdn, Torposoplo, jupy, bbluelilas, Adriu, Nadiia16, tulgarita, terewee, Marie Sellory, cavendano13, crysty Katy, Klara Anastacia Cullen, Yoliki, lizdayanna, Brenda Cullenn, Tata XOXO, debynoe, Sara, saraipineda44, LicetSalvatore, bellaliz, lauritacullenswan, Cely Peralta y Pili.


	33. Capítulo 32

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **KitsuShel** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **KitsuShel** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Parachute**

 **By:** KitsuShel

 **Traducción:** Emotica G. W

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Capítulo 32**

Bella gimió y trató de limpiar la niebla de su cerebro. Sus brazos estaban doloridos y su cabeza estaba palpitando. Bostezó y parpadeó un poco, tratando de contemplar su entorno. Mientras se movía en un intento de sentarse, sus brazos se negaron a moverse. Entrando en pánico, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse y abrió los ojos completamente. Miró alrededor y se encontró tendida en un sofá de cuero, los brazos inmovilizados en su espalda. Después de intentar mover sus manos sin éxito, determinó que estaban atadas o amarradas. Se movió y rodó sobre su costado, mirando alrededor de la habitación.

Estaba lujosamente amueblada con una decoración oscura y, aunque la temperatura era fresca, sintió una gota de sudor caer por su cabeza y por una de sus orejas. Había una ventana panorámica enorme, la cual tenía una vista hermosa de un bosque que parecía estar rodeando la casa. Sus esperanzas de escapar disminuyeron lentamente mientras ese pensamiento se filtraba por su cerebro.

Retorció sus manos y trató de ponerse en posición de sentada, cuando de repente fue levantada a sus pies. Ojos fríos, avellana la fulminaron con la mirada amenazadoramente.

―Hola, rayo de sol ―murmuró él.

―¿Qué... dónde estoy? ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo? ―preguntó ella con voz asustada.

James inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado y sonrió.

―Todavía no he descifrado mucho eso. Tontamente, no pensé en un plan de respaldo, así que ahora tengo que improvisar sobre la marcha.

La empujó sobre el sofá para que cayera en posición de sentada otra vez, y ella intentó ignorar el ardor en sus hombros. De repente, una puerta en algún lugar se estrelló y James miró hacia la entrada al otro lado de la habitación que estaban ocupando actualmente. Irrumpiendo, su nube de cabello rojo volando salvajemente como si estuviera en medio de un huracán, estaba Victoria. Se detuvo en seco y miró a Bella con una expresión de conmoción.

―¿Que está haciendo ella aquí? ―preguntó Victoria. Sus ojos se agrandaron y se posaron sobre su amante antes de que su expresión facial se volviera sombría―. ¿Qué has hecho?

James sonrió y extendió las manos en un gesto abierto.

―Parece que la señorita Swan aquí tiene una boca y una nariz grande.

Sonriendo, se volvió hacia Bella.

―¿Alguna vez no oíste sobre cómo la curiosidad mató al gato? Debiste haberte ido.

Mientras seguía hablando, sus acciones se agitaron más y empezó a tirar de los extremos de su cabello rubio corto.

―¡Joder! ―gritó, golpeando una de sus palmas contra su frente―. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Victoria se acercó para detener su caminar de un lado a otro y colocó una mano en su hombro.

―¿Qué pasó, James? ―preguntó con voz calmada, tranquilizadora.

―Le entregué la petición de custodia y huyó, como planeamos. Pero cuando fui a buscar el ascensor, estaba allí dentro y me atacó. _Sabe_ , Victoria ―siseó él―. Amenazó con ir con Cullen y soltar todo lo que hemos estado tratando de ocultar. Me atacó, y accidentalmente la dejé inconsciente. No sabía qué hacer con ella, por lo que la traje aquí y até sus manos.

Victoria suspiró y miró a Bella con una mirada que era en parte de simpatía y en parte de disgusto.

―Realmente habría sido mucho más sencillo si hubieras desaparecido cuando intenté ponerte nerviosa por primera vez.

El temperamento de Bella se encendió, pero se mordió la lengua, reconociendo la situación precaria en la que estaba. Tomó una respiración profunda por la nariz antes de responder.

―¿Honestamente creíste que simplemente te entregaría a mi hijo? Puedes no saber qué es el amor, Victoria, pero yo lo hago. Los amo a ambos con todo mi corazón.

―No se suponía que debías dejar al niño ―respondió Victoria con incredulidad―. Se suponía que debías llevarlo y correr. Tu presencia aquí es lo que complicó todo. Podríamos haber seguido con nuestras vidas como lo estaban, pero traer a Jackson de vuelta arruinó todo.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ―exclamó Bella―. ¿Cómo arruinó algo traer a Jack de vuelta aquí? No tenías que volver a la imagen.

Victoria se acercó más y pasó una uña afilada por la mejilla de Bella en advertencia.

―Sí, lo hacía. Una vez que superó la conmoción de saber que su hijo aún estaba vivo, Edward fue con James para presentar una demanda contra mí por poner en peligro la vida del niño. Después de la Gala, James estaba seguro de que el chico lo reconoció, así que tuvimos que encontrar una manera de eliminarlos de la ecuación.

―Pero ¿por qué abandonar a Jack en primer lugar? ¿Por qué no dejarlo con su familia y huir con James? ¿Cómo pudiste haber hecho eso? ¿No tienes corazón en absoluto? ―preguntó la voz de Bella con angustia.

El rostro de Victoria se suavizó solo un poco.

―Nunca fue mi intención abandonar al niño. Estaba drogada y simplemente lo perdí. ―Sus ojos se movieron con rapidez hacia James brevemente, antes de continuar―. Tuvimos una discusión justo antes de que fuéramos a visitar a sus padres en Seattle. No quería dejar las cosas de la forma en que estaban, así que inventé un viaje falso sobre visitar a mi madre. Estaba nerviosa, así que decidí encontrar a un traficante y drogarme. No recuerdo todo lo que pasó hasta que no pude encontrar a Jackson y llamé a James, entrando en pánico. Me recogió, y fuimos a buscar al mocoso, pero no estaba en ninguna parte. Así que me llevó a la casa de mi madre, y el resto es historia.

El corazón de Bella dolía por su hijo, al saber que a su madre biológica no le había importado realmente su bienestar en absoluto.

―¿Por qué no denunciaste su desaparición en Seattle? Lo habrían encontrado antes.

Victoria se burló.

―¿En serio, Isabella? ¿Y arriesgarme a que mi esposo querido descubriera que mentí sobre dónde estuve? ¿Con uno de sus mejores amigos? ¿Estás loca?

―¿Entonces tu encuentro amoroso con Bobby Brown* aquí fue más importante que tu hijo? ―preguntó Bella, su voz teñida de veneno.

Victoria levantó una ceja perfectamente arqueada y simplemente asintió.

―Como he dicho antes, nunca quise ser madre de todos modos.

Bella sintió su estómago revolverse y bilis subir por su garganta con ira y disgusto hacia la otra mujer.

―Eres todo un personaje, ¿sabes eso?

Victoria puso los ojos en blanco y se concentró de nuevo en James.

―Entonces ¿ahora qué, Jimmy? ¿Tienes un plan?

Sus ojos fríos quemaron un agujero a través de Bella, cuyo pánico estaba aumentando con cada segundo que marcaba el reloj.

―Matarla. ―Su voz fue fría y sin emociones.

Los ojos de Victoria se abrieron en conmoción.

―¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? ¡No podemos matarla!

―¿Por qué no? ―preguntó, sonando como un niño al que sus padres acababan de decirle que no.

―Porque... porque... porque ―tartamudeó Victoria, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas para no enfurecerlo―. ¡Es asesinato, James! ¡Iremos a la cárcel!

―No, podemos encubrirlo. Hilar una mentira creíble.

El corazón de Bella comenzó a acelerarse y sus ojos se lanzaron alrededor, tratando de pensar en una forma de salir de este lío. James estaba claramente desquiciado y no podía dejar en manos de Victoria todas sus esperanzas de que saldría de este lío. Decidió tratar de discutir su camino para salir de ello.

―Edward lo sabrá, James. Se suponía que debía encontrarme con él para almorzar. Gianna me vio. Sumará dos más dos.

James se dio unos golpecitos en la barbilla antes de asentir.

―Tienes razón, lo hará. Necesitaremos acelerar esto. Vicki, vigílala por un momento. ―Se volvió y salió a zancadas deliberadamente de la habitación.

Victoria voló hacia Bella, empujándola hacia adelante mientras la otra chica luchaba.

―¡Para! ―susurró Victoria―. A menos que quieras jodidamente morir, sigue directo peleando conmigo.

Bella dejó de moverse y sintió las manos de Victoria tirando del nudo de la cuerda alrededor de sus muñecas.

―¿Por qué estás ayudándome? ―preguntó confundida.

―Puedo ser una madre de mierda, pero no soy una asesina, Bella. Tenemos que salir de aquí, él está trastornado.

―¿En serio, Vicki? ¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí? ―La voz de James resonó por toda la habitación.

Victoria se congeló justo cuando el nudo se deshizo y Bella sintió sus manos soltarse. Luchó contra el fuego en sus hombros y mantuvo sus manos juntas para que James no se diera cuenta de que estaba libre. Los ojos azul hielo de Victoria se agrandaron de miedo mientras se volvía para mirar a su amante.

―James ―contestó ella, implorantemente―. No es como sonó.

Sus ojos eran duros, con una cantidad no pequeña de salvajismo girando en ellos.

―¿En serio? ¿No acabo de oírte decir que estoy trastornado?

Victoria trató de sonreír, pero fracasó y solo pudo crear una mueca.

―Solo estaba tratando de ganarme la confianza de Bella, cielo. Sabes que estoy de tu lado.

Él sacó una pistola de su espalda y la miró pensativa.

―¿Desde cuándo es Bella para ti, Vicki?

El rostro de Victoria palideció y empezó a tartamudear.

―Uh, no lo es, James. Debes haberme oído mal. Dije Isabella, ¿o no?

Él inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y la miró con curiosidad.

―¿Por qué estás mintiéndome, Victoria?

―No lo estoy, Jimmy. ¡Lo juro! ―le suplicó ella.

Con un movimiento repentino, su brazo se balanceó hacia adelante y una fuerte explosión resonó por la casa. Un sonido que fue un cruce entre un grito y un gemido se arrancó de la boca de Victoria. Sus manos se aferraron a su estómago y un carmesí viscoso comenzó a filtrarse entre sus dedos. Levantó una mano manchada de sangre y la miró con horror.

―¿James? ―murmuró ella incrédula―. Tú... Cómo pudiste... ―sus palabras fueron cortadas por otra explosión y Bella sintió algo caliente y húmedo golpear su mejilla mientras giraba su cabeza lejos de la escena sangrienta.

James suspiró y volvió a colocar la pistola en su pretina antes de caminar y arrodillarse al lado del cuerpo boca abajo de Victoria. Reverentemente acarició su cabello y sonrió tristemente.

―Oh, Vicky. Voy a extrañarte mucho ―susurró él.

Viendo un momento de oportunidad, Bella se lanzó fuera de la silla y salió de la habitación. Sabiendo que no había lugar para correr y probablemente ninguna parte donde pudiera esconderse donde no la encontraría, se puso a encontrar lo siguiente mejor, un arma. Deslizándose en una gran cocina de acero inoxidable, encontró justo eso en la forma de un estante de ollas y sartenes colgando sobre una isla en el centro de la habitación. Rápidamente bajó un sartén grande y pesado y lo levantó sobre su hombro, moviéndose hacia la puerta en el extremo opuesto de la habitación. Al abrirla, se encontró frente a un tramo de escaleras que conducía arriba. Justo cuando colocó un pie en la base de la escalera, oyó la voz de James acercándose.

―Isabellllllla ―cantó él―. Sal, sal, donde quiera que estés.

Se volvió y voló por las escaleras tan rápido como sus pies la llevaran. El pasillo estaba oscuro y no pudo ver mucho hasta que sus ojos se ajustaron unos momentos después. Había una serie de puertas a su izquierda. Se escondió en una rápidamente cuando oyó su voz subiendo por la escalera. Era un dormitorio pequeño sin armario. Corrió hacia la ventana y miró la bajada de tres pisos sin nada a la vista para amortiguar su caída, por si saltaba. Las visiones de su cuerpo roto y mutilado bailaron sobre sus ojos. Ocultarse o saltar, ¿y romperse algo o morir posiblemente? Tragó el nudo en su garganta y se bajó al suelo, apretándose debajo de la cama. Era una situación de perder/perder, sin importar cómo lo mirara.

Se acostó de espaldas y miró fijamente la parte inferior del colchón, tratando de regular su respiración. El silencio de la habitación fue roto cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente con un chirrido. Contuvo la respiración y su corazón comenzó a martillar. Su agarre en el sartén se tensó y sintió sus uñas clavarse en la carne suave de su palma.

―¡Bella! ―llamó una voz lejana―. ¡James! ¿Dónde estás?

El alivio inundó al instante su sistema por el sonido de la voz de Edward.

―Hijo de... ―murmuró James y se volvió de nuevo hacia el pasillo.

Terror y miedo se dispararon por su columna. James tenía un arma y Edward estaba más que probablemente desarmado. El hombre había sufrido una crisis psicótica y matado a su novia. Edward no tenía ninguna posibilidad. Con el corazón todavía en la garganta, se salió con cuidado desde debajo de la cama y escuchó la puerta, sin oír nada.

―¿Dónde está? ―escuchó a Edward gritar―. ¡No te quedes mirándome así, James! ¿Dónde mierda está?

Sabiendo que Edward no tenía idea del tipo de peligro en el que estaba, Bella abrió de golpe la puerta y bajó rápidamente las escaleras, tan silenciosamente como pudo.

―¡CÁLLATE! ―gritó James. Bella se filtró en la cocina y se extendió hasta el estudio donde había despertado. Edward estaba de pie con los brazos arriba y sus ojos amplios ante la visión de James apuntando el arma hacia él.

―James, cálmate, hombre. Baja el arma. No quieres dispararme ―dijo Edward con voz suave, tranquila.

―¡No sabes ni mierda, Edward! ¡Nunca lo hiciste!

―¿De qué estás hablando?

―Tú, señor perfecto. Vienes de dinero y una familia cariñosa. Tenías a la chica perfecta, y lo alejaste todo. ¿Y por qué? ¿Un niño?

El rostro de Edward se nubló de confusión.

―No entiendo. ¿Simplemente qué alejé? ¿Una relación con una mujer que le importaba una mierda? Tienes malditamente razón, elegí a mi hijo primero. Lo haría de nuevo en un parpadeo.

―Siempre has sido un cobarde, Edward. Ella necesitaba a alguien que la ame, y yo pude hacerlo.

―¿Cobarde? ―gruñó Edward―. ¿Quién es el que no es hombre suficiente para enfrentarme sin un arma? ¿Quién es el que mató a la mujer que decía amar?

La mirada de James se dirigió rápidamente al cuerpo de Victoria y Bella vio su oportunidad. Se precipitó a la habitación y balanceó la sartén con toda su fuerza contra la parte posterior de su cabeza. La pistola repiqueteó en el suelo y James cayó sobre una rodilla, agarrando su herida. Sus ojos furiosos se volvieron hacia ella antes de lanzarse. Ella fue derribada al suelo, dejada sin aire. Los sonidos de lucha se ahogaron por el sonido de la sangre corriendo hacia sus oídos mientras su cabeza rebotaba en el suelo de madera dura. Cuando abrió los ojos un instante después, los zafiros sin vida de Victoria la miraron vacíamente. Bella jadeó y saltó, su mano resbalando y deslizándose en un charco de sangre rubí vibrante.

Cuando fue capaz de ponerse de rodillas, vio a Edward encima de James, golpeándolo violentamente. James se sacó rápidamente a su antiguo amigo de encima y subió su rodilla para conectar con la ingle de Edward. Los ojos de Bella exploraron la habitación rápidamente y sus ojos se conectaron con la Glock .45 negra brillante. Se arrastró y recogió la pistola, antes de ponerse de pie y apuntar directamente a James.

―¡Quítate de él! ―gritó ella.

James se congeló y se volvió, los ojos centrándose en la pistola en su mano.

―No lo harás. Apuesto que nunca antes has estado tan cerca de una pistola, niña bonita ―se burló él engreídamente.

Ella apuntó la pistola un poco más alto que su cabeza e hizo un disparo de advertencia, el cual rompió la gran ventana.

―Pruébame, idiota. Mi padre es jefe de policía. Confía en mí, sé cómo manejar un arma.

Se acercó a Edward mientras él se ponía de rodillas. James hizo un movimiento y Bella apuntó el arma directamente a su cabeza.

―De rodillas y pon las manos en la cabeza ―gruñó ella.

James frunció el ceño, pero hizo lo que le dijeron. Sirenas podían ser escuchadas a lo lejos, cada vez más cerca. Quería correr hacia el lado de Edward y comprobarlo, pero su mirada se mantuvo firme en James. Cuando las luces intermitentes de autos de policía se vieron a través de las ventanas, James comenzó a entrar en pánico visiblemente. Se lanzó hacia Bella de la nada, haciendo que la pistola se active, disparando al techo. James intentó agarrarla, pero ella le dio un codazo en el estómago y lo golpeó duramente con la culata de la pistola. Su cuerpo se desplomó al suelo en un montón y ella cayó de rodillas, adrenalina corriendo por sus venas.

Bella giró ligeramente la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada de Edward por primera vez desde que lo dejó en LaGuardia. Estaba luchando por ponerse de pie cuando su mirada se conectó con la de ella, sus ojos del verde más verde contra bordes rojos. El alivio irradiando de él la arrasó completamente. Mirándolo ahora, culpa pesaba pesadamente sobre sus hombros por dudar de él alguna vez, incluso por el menor momento. Se paró despacio y tropezó en sus brazos.

―Oh, Dios, Edward ―sollozó ella, enterrando la cabeza en su pecho.

―Sssh, está bien, nena, te tengo ―susurró él en su cabello.

Ella cerró los ojos y respiró su aroma, empezando a temblar como una hoja mientras la adrenalina empezaba a desaparecer. Se escuchó un estallido fuerte cuando la policía derribó la puerta principal.

―¡No se muevan!

Bella apretó a Edward más fuerte, negándose a dejarlo ir.

―¡Pongan sus manos donde podamos verlas!

Edward lentamente soltó a Bella y levantó las manos. A medida que ella se movía para hacer lo mismo, una ola de vértigo la golpeó y se sintió empezar a caer. Él la agarró rápidamente y ella lo oyó pedir un paramédico antes de que las palabras comenzaran a mezclarse y tuviera que luchar para mantener los ojos abiertos.

Un médico emitió una luz en sus ojos mientras Edward se mantenía alejado de su camino, hablando con un oficial. Palabras siguieron mezclándose, no teniendo sentido. Concusión. Conmoción. Palabras siguieron girando.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que la oscuridad la venciera.

.

.

Bella entró y salió de la conciencia durante el viaje en ambulancia hacia el hospital. Oyó a un hombre hablando rápidamente durante uno de sus momentos más lúcidos.

―Coloqué una calibre 18 en su brazo derecho y tengo un litro de solución salina pasando por ella. Su presión fue baja al llegar, pero no vemos ninguna lesión obvia.

―¿Hay traumatismo? ―oyó a otra voz decir, pareciendo distante, como si sus orejas estuvieran obstruidas con tapones.

―¡Mire! Sus ojos están abiertos. ¿Señorita Swan? ¿Puede oírme? ―La voz nasal de una mujer asaltó sus tímpanos.

Cerró los ojos y volvió a quedarse dormida.

Unas horas más tarde, poco a poco se dio cuenta de un ruido de pitido irritante. Intentó parpadear, pero sus párpados se sentían pesados y secos. Su cabeza palpitaba y todo su cuerpo dolía como si hubiera estado en una pelea con Emmett por el último trozo de pastel. Cuando abrió los ojos, inmediatamente los cerró una vez más, tapando la luz brillante. En su segundo intento, fue más despacio, ajustando sus ojos a la luz.

Contempló con pereza la habitación, sintiéndose aún ligeramente mareada y con náuseas. Sus ojos aterrizaron en Edward, desplomado en un reclinable de aspecto incómodo, profundamente dormido. El monitor conectado a su pecho comenzó a pitar más rápido cuando su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró. El ruido lo hizo despertar y la miró con pánico. Sus ojos se abrieron y sonrió brillantemente cuando vio que estaba despierta.

―Bella ―susurró, antes de ponerse de pie rápidamente y caminar al lado de su cama.

―Ed... ―empezó a decir ella, pero se interrumpió cuando su voz sonó ronca―. ¿Qué pasó? ―graznó.

Él extendió el brazo y acarició su cabello suavemente.

―Tienes una conmoción cerebral, pero vas a estar bien ―murmuró con una cantidad no pequeña de alivio.

―¿Qué le pasó a James? ―preguntó ella, preocupada.

Edward sonrió tristemente.

―Está bajo custodia policial. Están acusándolo de secuestro, asalto y asesinato. No saldrá de allí pronto.

»¿Cómo estás? ¿Te duele la cabeza?

Ella parpadeó y se estremeció mientras trataba de asentir. Edward se extendió y presionó el botón de llamada para la enfermera de servicio. Después de unos momentos de solo observarse uno a otro en silencio, Carlisle entró en la habitación con una mujer pequeña de cabello oscuro.

―Hola, señorita Swan ―dijo la mujer alegremente―. Soy Emily, la enfermera de servicio.

Mientras la mujer continuaba con su trabajo de revisar los signos vitales de Bella, Carlisle dio un paso adelante y le sonrió amablemente.

―¿Cómo estás sintiéndote, querida?

Bella encogió levemente un hombro.

―Me duele la cabeza y todo.

Carlisle asintió pensativamente.

―Eso suena muy bien. Tienes una contusión cerebral leve, pero tus TAC* no muestran nada preocupante. Te mantendremos aquí para observación durante la noche, y deberías estar bien para irte a casa mañana.

―Gracias, Carlisle ―respondió ella, con gratitud.

Él la despidió con la mano y sonrió.

―Bella, eres como mi hija y no hay nada que no haría por mi familia ―respondió sinceramente.

Ella sintió lágrimas pinchar sus ojos y las alejó de un parpadeo. La enfermera palmeó su pierna suavemente mientras Bella soltaba un bostezo.

―Está bien, cariño. Estaré justo afuera en el pasillo, solo presiona el botón si necesitas algo. Trata de descansar un poco.

Carlisle le agradeció en silencio a Emily antes de despedirse él mismo, necesitando regresar a casa con Esme y Jack. Ante el sonido del nombre de su hijo, el corazón de Bella comenzó a acelerarse.

―Sssh, él está bien, Bella ―dijo Edward tranquilizadoramente―. Cálmate, amor.

Ella respiró profundamente por la nariz y suspiró.

―¿Está bien? ¿Sabe lo que pasó?

Edward vaciló antes de sacudir la cabeza.

―No, esperaba hasta que despertaras antes de llamarle para avisarle que no íbamos a volver a casa esta noche. No quería preocuparlo más de lo necesario.

Bella apretó su mano, haciéndole saber en silencio que estaba de acuerdo con su decisión.

―Está bien, entiendo.

Después de una llamada rápida a Jack, explicando solo lo básico de que su mamá se golpeó la cabeza y estaba en el hospital, Edward acercó la silla a la cama y apoyó la cabeza junto a la pierna de Bella. La miró con sus ojos verdes tristes.

―Hoy fue uno de los peores días de mi vida ―dijo él en voz baja y tranquila―. Yo-Yo no sé qué haría sin ti, Bella.

Su corazón dolió y lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos para igualar las de él.

―Lo siento mucho, Edward ―sollozó ligeramente―. Nunca debí haber corrido en primer lugar o haberlo provocado así.

―¿Por qué te fuiste, Bella? En el video de seguridad del ascensor, estabas claramente enojada y molesta.

―¿Video de seguridad? ¿Así es como me encontraste?

Él asintió, todavía pareciendo desconsolado. Ella tragó saliva y reunió valor.

»Cuando James salió de tu oficina, básicamente me dijo que solo estabas durmiendo conmigo para obtener la custodia de Jack.

Él se incorporó y sus ojos se abrieron con conmoción.

―¿Y le creíste? ―preguntó incrédulo.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

―No, no al principio, pero luego me mostró un documento judicial en el que estabas pidiendo la custodia exclusiva de Jack. No pensé; solo sentí mi corazón rompiéndose. Así que corrí, pero no pasaron cinco minutos antes de obligarme a entrar en razón. Tomé la decisión de volver y hablar contigo antes de que el ascensor llegara a la planta baja siquiera.

Él se recostó y suspiró, cerrando los ojos. Ella sintió como si estuviera alejándose de ella e hizo que su pecho se sintiera pesado. La peor parte era que no podía culparlo en lo más mínimo.

―Lo siento mucho ―susurró ella con voz entrecortada.

Sus ojos se abrieron y él se levantó, apoyándose sobre el riel de la cama para acunar su mejilla.

―Ssh, sin llorar. Ha sido un día largo, y los dos estamos agotados. Hablaremos más mañana, pero por ahora, trata de descansar.

Ella asintió y unas lágrimas gordas gotearon por sus mejillas. Edward usó sus pulgares para limpiarlas suavemente, antes de inclinarse y besarla dulcemente.

―Oh, gracias a Dios, estás bien ―susurró él contra sus labios―. Cuando vi esa cinta, pude haberlo matado.

Ella lo rodeó con los brazos cuidadosamente y lo abrazó tan fuertemente como pudo. Se movió a un costado y le indicó que se acostara a su lado.

―No creo que esa sea una buena idea, Bella. No quiero hacerte daño.

―¿Por favor? Solo hasta que me quede dormida. Quiero que me abraces ―suplicó ella con ojos tristes.

Él sonrió y suspiró, antes de bajar el riel de la cama y acurrucarse junto a ella a su lado. Envolvió suavemente sus brazos alrededor de ella y besó su frente.

―Estará bien ―susurró contra su cabello. Ella cerró los ojos y se permitió quedarse dormida tranquilamente, su olor llenando sus pulmones.

* * *

* **Bobby Brown:** Bobby Brown fue una de las mayores estrellas del R&B a finales de los 80 y principios de los 90. Llegó a ser más conocido por su vida privada (su matrimonio con Whitney Houston y sus problemas con la justicia) que por su música.

 ***Calibre 18:** aguja hipodérmica, formada por una aguja hueca normalmente, utilizada con una jeringa para inyectar sustancias en el cuerpo o tomar muestras de fluidos y tejidos del cuerpo, el diámetro de la aguja está indicado por el calibre.

 ***TAC:** Tomografía Axial Computarizada.

* * *

¡Eso estuvo cerca! Ya vimos el final de Victoria y James, esperemos que ahora sí se acabe el drama para esta familia. ¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?

 **Gracias por sus comentarios a:** Adriu, saraipineda44, carolaaproboste.v, cavendano13, Hanna D. L, jhanulita, rjnavajas, patymdn, somas, Pam Malfoy Black, lauritacullenswan, debynoe, bellaliz, libbnnygramajo, Melany, Lady Grigori, Tary Masen Cullen, terewee, blankitapia, solecitopucheta, Yoliki, Pili, Free Love Life, jupy, LicetSalvatore, tulgarita, bbluelilas, Nadiia16, Marie Sellory, Torposoplo, Tata XOXO, Cely Peralta, Cristal82, aliceforever85, Adriana Molina, Sara, phoenix1993, Sully YM, Cary, freedom2604, Noelia, crysty Katy, lizdayanna, liduvina y los Guest.

¡Nos leemos en el próximo!


	34. Capítulo 33

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **KitsuShel** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **KitsuShel** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Parachute**

 **By:** KitsuShel

 **Traducción:** Emotica G. W

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 33**

 _19 de agosto de 2010_

Bella suspiró y se apoyó en el brazo de Edward cuando entraron en la casa. Cuando salieron del auto hacia unos minutos, se había mareado, un efecto persistente de su contusión cerebral. También estaba luciendo un moretón de aspecto desagradable sobre su frente izquierda y parte de su mejilla. Temía entrar en esta casa y hablar con Jack. ¿Cómo se le decía a un niño de ocho años que la madre biológica que nunca lo quiso había acabado de ser asesinada por un psicópata, que también había querido matar a tu madre adoptiva?

Frotó su nuca con su mano libre y suspiró. Edward la miró con preocupación.

―¿Estás bien? ¿Debo llamar a papá? ―preguntó él.

Ella sonrió cansadamente y negó con la cabeza.

―No, estoy bien. Solo estoy preguntándome cómo abordar el tema con Jack.

Él la ayudó suavemente a sentarse y sonrió tristemente mientras se sentaba a su lado.

―Todo lo que podemos hacer es ser los más honestos posible, sin preocuparlo más de lo necesario.

Bella suspiró.

―Sé eso, pero la línea entre "suficiente" y "demasiado" se pone borrosa con él, ya que es tan curioso.

Edward asintió pensativo y luego levantó la mirada rápidamente cuando el sonido de pies corriendo tronó por las escaleras.

―¡MAMÁ!

El niño era un borrón de pies, brazos y cabello flojo cuando se estrelló contra Bella. Por mucho que su cuerpo dolía, ella envolvió los brazos alrededor de él con fuerza, como si fuera un salvavidas y estuviera ahogándose. Inhaló su olor, una mezcla persistente de su gel de baño de manzana y canela de las galletas que Esme y él habían horneado temprano en el día.

―Jack. ―Suspiró en su cabello, lágrimas brotando y derramándose por sus mejillas―. Oh, cielo, te extrañé.

Él se apartó y su mirada fija amorosa se convirtió en una mirada de horror.

―¡Mamá! ¿Qué le pasó a tu cara? ―Extendió el brazo y tocó suavemente el costado de su cara. Sus ojos brillaron de emoción y miró airadamente a su padre. ―¿Qué le pasó? ¿Quién hizo eso?

Edward tragó saliva y puso su mano en el hombro de Jack.

―Creo que deberías sentarte, hijo.

Los ojos del niño se movieron con rapidez entre sus dos padres cautelosamente cuando tomó asiento al lado de su madre. Edward le sonrió ligeramente y se sentó en la mesa de café frente a ellos.

Bella se volvió ligeramente y tomó las manos de su hijo en las suyas.

―Hubo un… incidente ayer cuando fui a encontrarme con tu papá para el almuerzo.

Jack la miró con curiosidad y asintió para que continúe.

―El señor Brooks… James ―empezó a decir Bella, pero se detuvo cuando sintió a Jack ponerse rígido a su lado. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y asustados.

―¿Él-Él te hizo eso? ―susurró con voz entrecortada.

Bella sintió lágrimas pinchar sus ojos otra vez mientras asentía. Los ojos de Jack se llenaron de lágrimas y su cara se arrugó de dolor. Bella frotó su espalda ligeramente.

―Hey, calma, cielo. Estoy bien. Todo va a estar bien.

―¿Por qué hizo eso, mamá?

Bella suspiró.

—El señor Brooks es un hombre enfermo. Pensó que, al herirme, heriría a tu papá. Ahora está en la cárcel y con suerte estará allí por mucho tiempo.

Vaciló y miró a Edward desamparadamente, no sabiendo cómo sacar el tema de Victoria. Jack captó su vacilación y entornó ligeramente los ojos.

―¿Qué no estás diciéndome?

El rostro de Bella brilló de sorpresa.

―¿Qué quieres decir?

Jack puso los ojos en blanco y sacudió la cabeza.

―Te conozco, mamá. Hay algo que no estás contándome.

Ella mordió su labio nerviosamente.

―Victoria también estuvo allí. James le disparó y murió.

La mandíbula del muchacho cayó en conmoción.

―¿Ella... Ella está muerta? ¿Cómo si nunca pudiera volver a lastimarme o llevarme lejos?

Bella parpadeó sorprendida. No estaba segura de cuál sería su reacción, pero esa no era la que ella esperaba.

―Sí, cielo. Ella no puede hacerte daño, nunca más ―respondió en voz baja.

Jack mordió su labio inferior y asintió decididamente.

―Quiero decir, supongo que apesta que esté muerta, pero ¿me hace una mala persona estar un poco feliz por ello?

Bella sonrió tristemente.

―No, cielo, no te hace una mala persona. Solo es como te sientes. Llamaré y concertaré una cita para ver a la doctora Kate cuando lleguemos a casa, ¿está bien?

Jack apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, asintiendo suavemente. Los ojos de Bella se encontraron con los de Edward y él la miró confundido.

―Kate es nuestra terapeuta ―explicó ella―. Creo que ya la mencioné antes. Empezamos a verla cuando Jack era pequeño para ayudarlo a adaptarse. La última vez que la vimos fue justo antes de que viniéramos aquí de visita. Antes de eso, había pasado un año.

Edward sonrió tristemente en reconocimiento y miró fijamente a su hijo. Era bastante fácil decir que el muchacho estaba agitado y molesto, aunque tratara de negarlo.

Unas horas más tarde, Bella se encontró acurrucada junto a Jack en su cama. Había sido un día tan emotivo y ninguno de los dos quería estar separado del otro. Apartó suavemente unos mechones de cabello de su cara y suspiró, pensando en cuán agradecida estaba de que él se hubiera quedado en casa con Esme cuando fue a la oficina de Edward. Una escena de horror de las posibilidades se reprodujo en su mente. James pudo haberse llevado a Jack en su lugar o a los dos juntos. Pudo haber sido su hijo al otro lado de esa bala en lugar de Victoria. Dejar que el peor de los casos se filtrara a través de su mente la puso al borde de un ataque de pánico. La noción más ligera de algo malo sucediéndole a Jack la hizo querer vomitar.

Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no notó a Edward entrar en la habitación hasta que estuvo deslizándose en la cama detrás de ella. Sorprendida, sacudió la cabeza hacia un lado, lo cual hizo que él extendiera el brazo hacia ella con preocupación.

―¿Qué sucede? ―susurró él―. No quise asustarte.

Ella suspiró y se apoyó contra su pecho.

―No es tu culpa. Estaba preocupada y no te oí.

―¿Qué te ha puesto tan nerviosa, nena? ―preguntó él.

Ella contuvo lágrimas de un parpadeo y respondió con una voz muy pequeña.

―Solo estaba preguntándome qué pudo haber pasado si hubiera llevado a Jack conmigo el miércoles.

Su voz se quebró en la última palabra y él envolvió los brazos alrededor de ella en consuelo.

―Hey, elimina eso. No hay sentido en torturarte. Estás a salvo. Jack está a salvo. Ninguno de ellos puede herirte de nuevo.

Ella tragó saliva y asintió.

―Sé eso, pero no puedo alejarlo de mi mente.

Él hizo un ruido de tarareo que ella sintió retumbar a través del pecho de él contra la espalda de ella.

―Bueno, ¿qué tal si sacamos a tu mente de ello?

―¿Y cómo propones que hagamos eso? ―preguntó ella descaradamente.

―Hablemos de esta mudanza mía.

Fue muy listo porque su corazón empezó a latir más rápido, sus anteriores pensamientos de temor reemplazados por anticipación.

―¿Bueno? ―contestó ella, ligeramente sin aliento―. Tienes mi atención.

Edward rio entre dientes ligeramente y apoyó la barbilla en su hombro.

―Sé que dije que probablemente no sería capaz de hacerlo antes de Acción de Gracias, pero ahora tengo una fecha definitiva para mi último día de trabajo, el 14 de octubre. Tan pronto como las cosas estén resueltas ese día, estaré en un avión a casa con ustedes dos.

Su rostro se dividió en una amplia sonrisa y lo besó rápidamente.

Él rio entre dientes y alisó su cabello.

―¿Entonces considero que esa es una buena noticia?

Ella suspiró y se derritió contra su pecho.

―La mejor en realidad. Bueno, aparte de ti siendo capaz de irte con nosotros cuando salgamos en diez días.

Su cuerpo se tensó, antes de dejar escapar un enorme aliento.

―¿Diez días? ¿En serio? ―susurró incrédulo.

Bella trató de tragar el nudo en su garganta antes de responder.

―Sí ―susurró ella de regreso―. Tanya me llamó antes y nuestro vuelo es el domingo 29.

―¿Qué hay de tu auto? ―contestó él confundido―. ¿Creía que ibas a conducirlo a casa?

―Ella va a llamar y encontrar un transporte para él. Después de los últimos acontecimientos, no quiero hacer ningún intento de conducir tanto.

Él besó la parte superior de su cabeza.

―Supongo que eso tiene sentido.

Ella cerró los ojos y se durmió.

 **.**

 **.**

El día siguiente amaneció brillante y temprano con Bella sola en su cama. Se estiró y bostezó, buscando alrededor de la habitación algún rastro de Edward o Jack. No encontrando nada, se dirigió silenciosamente al baño para hacer a sus rituales matutinos. Una vez que terminó, deslizó los pies en sus zapatillas y se puso su bata antes de bajar las escaleras.

Sonidos de risa y ollas haciendo sonidos metálicos resonaron en la cocina. Cuando llegó a la puerta, todo lo que pudo hacer fue apoyarse contra la el marco y sentir su corazón derretirse por la vista ante ella. Edward estaba en la estufa friendo tocino con el delantal rosado con volantes de Esme, mientras Jack estaba sentado en el mostrador revolviendo algo en un tazón.

―¿Por qué vuelan las gaviotas sobre el mar?

Jack rio entre dientes.

―No sé, ¿por qué, papá?

―¡Porque si volaran sobre la bahía, serían bagels!*

―¿Cuál es el instrumento favorito de un pirata?

―¿Qué?

―¡Una guitarrrrrrrrrrrra! ―respondió Edward con la voz de pirata más tonta que alguna vez había escuchado.

Jack gimió y sacudió la cabeza.

―¿En serio, papá? Eres tan trillado.

Edward rio.

―Estoy un poco orgulloso de eso, hijo.

Los ojos de Jack se iluminaron cuando vio a Bella a través de la habitación.

―¡Hola, mamá! ―gritó, agitando la espátula y en el proceso, tirando masa sobre la cara de su padre.

Bella estalló en risas mientras Edward limpiaba lentamente la mezcla de su mejilla.

Las mejillas de Jack se pusieron rosadas y sonrió inocentemente.

―Ups, lo siento, papá.

Edward miró a Bella desde el rabillo del ojo e hizo una mueca.

―Está bien, Jack.

Bella ahogó sus risitas y sacó una silla en la isla para sentarse. Jack le sonrió.

―Papá justo estaba contándome unas bromas de piratas trilladas.

―¿De verdad? ―respondió Bella con diversión―. Conozco unas bromas trilladas, pero ninguna de piratas, me temo.

Jack sonrió excitado.

―¡Dile la de los ratones, mamá!

Edward se volvió y arqueó una ceja.

―Esto tengo que oírlo.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

―¿Cómo llaman los gatos a ratones en patines?

―¡Comida a domicilio! ―gritaron Jack y ella juntos, disolviéndose en ataques de risitas.

―¿Y yo soy el trillado? ―se burló Edward, volviéndose para voltear su tocino.

Bella se puso de pie y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él por detrás, apoyando la cabeza contra su espalda.

―Parece que recuerdo declarar explícitamente que la broma era trillada, Edward.

Él giró ligeramente su cuerpo y capturó sus labios en un beso ligero.

―Buenos días, nena ―susurró.

Ella miró a sus ojos verdes brillantes y sonrió.

―Buenos días a ti también, guapo.

Ambos se volvieron para mirar a Jack cuando él hizo un ruido de tos. Estaba mirando discretamente el techo, esperando que sus padres concluyeran su momento _romántico_. Cuando bajó la mirada de nuevo y los notó observándolo, se encogió de hombros.

―¿Qué? El besito-besito solo es lindo por un tiempo.

Bella se sonrojó y ocultó la cara en el hombro de él, mientras Edward soltaba una risa bulliciosa.

―Un día, chico, no vas a pensar eso ―reprendió él a su hijo.

Jack se encogió de hombros de nuevo.

―Tal vez, tal vez no.

Bella rio ligeramente y regresó a su asiento. Pronto, Esme entró en la cocina y se unió a ellos para desayunar. Bella se recostó y observó lo adorable del momento pasar, contemplando cada broma trillada y comentario insolente. Esme se metió incluso con algunas de las suyas.

Cuando todos terminaron, los chicos sacaron a las damas de la habitación mientras limpiaban su desorden. No queriendo perder la oportunidad de hablar con Bella sola, Esme la condujo al estudio para tener una charla con ella. Bella se sentó en una de las sillas con respaldo mientras Esme tomaba la otra y bajaba el brazo para tomar las manos de Bella en las suyas.

―¿Cómo estás, querida? ¿Me refiero a estar _de verdad_? He estado preocupada por ti ―expresó la mujer mayor con preocupación.

Bella suspiró y miró sus manos entrelazadas.

―No voy a mentir y decir que estoy completamente bien, pero en su mayor parte, estoy bien. Tengo a Jack, tengo a Edward y vamos a estar bien.

Esme sonrió brillantemente.

―Eso es justo lo que quería escuchar. Está bien sentirse abrumado y aún molesto por lo que pasó, pero mientras recuerdes que todo el mundo está aquí para ti, bueno, eso es todo lo que puedo pedir. Estoy aquí para ti si alguna vez necesitas hablar.

―Gracias, Esme ―susurró Bella, sintiendo una lágrima solitaria escapar por su mejilla.

Esme levantó el brazo y apartó la humedad.

―Ahora, ¿qué hay de Jack? ¿Has tenido una oportunidad de sentarte y tener una conversación seria con él?

Bella sacudió la cabeza ligeramente.

―No. Le dijimos lo que pasó y pareció tomarlo mejor de lo esperado. Pasamos algo de tiempo relajándonos y luego nos quedamos dormidos temprano.

―¿Por qué no lo sacas por un tiempo? ¿Solo algo de tiempo de mami e hijo? Yo solía hacerlo por mis hijos de vez en cuando. Carlisle se quedaba en casa con uno mientras yo sacaba al otro para almorzar conmigo y al parque. Aprecié esos momentos y estoy bastante segura de que ellos lo hicieron también.

Bella sonrió con aprecio.

―Eso suena como una idea maravillosa, Esme. El único problema previsible sería conseguir que Edward estuviera bien con ello. Ha estado comprensiblemente pegajoso los últimos días. No es que lo culpe, yo lo necesitaba conmigo tanto como él lo hace.

Esme sonrió traviesamente.

―Déjame cuidar a mi hijo...

 **.**

 **.**

Después esa tarde, Bella se sentó en un banco del parque mientras el sol cálido de Chicago calentaba su piel y se filtraba a través del grupo denso de árboles. Fiel a su palabra, Esme se había ocupado de decirle a Edward sobre su salida y él la había tomado mejor de lo que esperaba. Sí pidió que ella llame y se reporte después de unas horas, solo para que supiera que estaban a salvo. Suspiró y mordió su lengua, evitando recordarle que, en diez días, él tendría más de qué preocuparse que una salida de dos o tres horas.

Miró a Jack y lo observó balancearse y jugar, como si no tuviera una preocupación en el mundo. Le hacía doler el corazón observarlo así. Se merecía ser despreocupado y feliz como cualquier otro niño normal. Con Victoria y James fuera de su vida por completo y los Cullen una parte de ella ahora, tal vez podría comenzar a suceder ahora. Lentamente, pero con seguridad, sus corazones sanarían y serían felices, sin ningún rastro de tristeza persistente.

Observó cuando él sacó un balón de fútbol de la bolsa que trajeron con ellos y comenzó a patearlo, así como a rebotarlo en su rodilla. La luz le daba a su cabello en un ángulo que lo hacía brillar en color cobrizo. Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los de ella y literalmente le quitó el aliento lo mucho que se parecía a su padre.

Bella le hizo un gesto a Jack y dio unas palmaditas en el lugar junto a ella en el banco. El chico suspiró, recogiendo el balón de fútbol que había estado pateando y se dejó caer al lado de su madre. Él apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y suspiró de nuevo.

―Estoy bien, mamá ―murmuró él en voz baja.

―¿Cómo sabes lo que estaba pensando? ―Ella lo empujó con el hombro y rio ligeramente, contradiciendo su estado de ánimo actual.

―Te conozco. No tienes que preocuparte por mí, sabes. Estoy bien ―contestó, su voz firme y fuerte.

Extendió el brazo y pasó los dedos por su cabello rebelde, rezando para que sus palabras sonaran verdaderas.

―Realmente no sé qué pensar ni sentir sobre Victoria ahora mismo. Estoy un poco triste porque murió y nunca llegué a decirle cuánto me lastimó, pero también me alegro un poco de que nunca tendré que volver a verla, pero te tengo a ti. ―Él se volvió y miró a su rostro, sus ojos brillando intensamente―. Sé que me amas y que aún me amarás sin importar qué.

Bella asintió, su voz silenciada por emociones abrumadoras.

―Por siempre y para siempre, Jack ―susurró ella en su oído mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza. Después de pasar un poco más de tiempo en el parque, empacaron y luego caminaron hacia un restaurante para el almuerzo. Después de pasar por los canales durante unos momentos, Jack conectó el iPhone de Bella y comenzó a desplazarse por sus listas de reproducción. Los sonidos de retintines de un piano vinieron a través de los altavoces antes de que la voz de una mujer empezara a cantar lindamente.

 **...**

 _I wish I could sit down and read_

 _All of the beautiful stories I need_

 _I'd know all of the secrets they tell_

 _And all of the fantasies I have as well_

 _I'd go through every page_

 _And I'd read every word_

 _No matter how hard I try_

 _Keep losing track of time_

 _See how the days fly by_

 _Even though everything, everything's fine_

 _I wish, I just wish, I could find_

 _Some peace of mind2_

 **...**

Cuando la canción llegó a su fin, Jack la miró y sonrió. Una sonrisa verdadera, sincera, que no había visto en tanto tiempo.

―Esa fue una bonita canción, mamá, ―reflexionó él en voz baja.

Bella asintió en acuerdo.

―Sí, estoy de acuerdo. También un poco adecuada, ¿huh?

Jack sonrió levemente y miró por la ventana.

―Sí, supongo que lo es.

Después de un almuerzo tranquilo y sin incidentes, regresaron a casa. Edward estaba sentado al piano, tocando las teclas, cuando entraron en la casa. Levantó la mirada ante el sonido de la puerta y sonrió brillantemente.

―¿Lo pasaron bien? ―preguntó él, continuando acariciando las teclas de ébano y marfil.

Jack se deslizó sobre el banco junto a él y asintió con la cabeza.

―Yo me divertí. Fue agradable solo pasar un poco de tiempo con mamá.

Edward atrapó la mirada de Bella y ella sonrió, haciéndole saber que todo estaba bien. Él sonrió y volvió a mirar las teclas, antes de comenzar a tocar palillos chinos. Jack rio y se unió.

―Hoy todo el día simplemente estás muy trillado, ¿huh, papá?

Edward sonrió alegremente.

―Es culpa tuya, chico. Ser feliz me hace tonto.

Los dedos de Jack se detuvieron momentáneamente mientras miraba pensativo al rostro de su padre.

―Eso está bien, entonces. Me gustas feliz, así que puedo lidiar con lo trillado.

Bella sintió su corazón derretirse por las palabras de su hijo. Edward se inclinó y lo besó en la parte superior de su cabeza.

―Te quiero, Jack. Siempre seré feliz mientras te tenga a ti y a tu mamá.

Jack sonrió.

―Yo también te quiero, papá. No puedo esperar hasta que te mudes más cerca de nosotros. Va a ser increíble.

Edward despeinó su cabello y sonrió.

―He estado mirando en línea apartamentos, así que con suerte encontraremos algo bueno.

―¿Tendré una habitación en tu casa? ―preguntó Jack con curiosidad.

Edward rio.

―Veremos.

Bella sintió su corazón apretarse y la sonrisa se deslizó lentamente de su rostro. Se volvió y silenciosamente caminó hasta su habitación, mientras los chicos volvían a tocar el piano y pasar un buen rato. Nunca había pensado que tendría que compartir su tiempo con Jack, al menos por un tiempo. Era solo justo para su padre, pero su corazón los quería a los tres juntos, como una familia. Sabía que no era factible que Edward se mude con ellos, sin importar lo mucho que se amaran. El hecho era que solo se habían conocido por unos meses. Cuando Edward le hubo mencionado su plan de conseguir un apartamento al principio así podrían conocerse y salir como una pareja normal, Bella había sido comprensiva. Ligeramente decepcionada, pero comprensiva.

Deambuló hacia la mesa y encendió su computadora portátil, esperando distraerse de los pensamientos tristes que flotaban por su mente. Después de casi una hora de jugar algunos juegos, estaba lo suficientemente distraída para sacar la historia nueva en la que estaba trabajando. Un cuento que derrite el corazón sobre un niñito perdido que encontró amor y una familia. Jack le había dado la idea en la firma de Nueva York. Era cercana a su propia historia, pero diluida y más simple.

Un golpe en su puerta hizo que levante la mirada, viendo a Edward meter la cabeza en la puerta.

―¿Te apetece salir a cenar? Jack sugirió comida china.

―Eso suena como una gran idea ―respondió ella, antes de darle a guardar y cerrar su computadora portátil.

Se acercó y puso su mano en la de él. Edward tiró de ella más cerca y la besó suavemente, ahuecando su nuca.

―¿Te sientes bien? ―le preguntó él, sus ojos brillando con amor y preocupación.

Ella le dio una sonrisa genuina y lo abrazó fuertemente.

―Estoy absolutamente bien.

* * *

*Juego de palabras entre bagels y gaviotas, ya que éstas en inglés son seagulls y la pronunciación de aquellas es baigels, se pierde con la traducción.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Ya nos estamos acercando al final de esta historia... Pero, para que no se pongan tristes, en un comentario nos preguntan si vamos a traducir los outtakes de la historia, la respuesta es sí ;) :)_

 _Muchas gracias por los comentarios: Pam Malfoy Black, lauritacullenswan, somas, Hanna D., cavendano13, patymdn, carolaaproboste.v, jhanulita, Adriu, bellaliz, floriponcio, Yoliki, Noelia, Pili, soledadcullen, lizdayanna, libbnnygramajo, Lady Grigori, saraipineda44, freedom2604, bbluelilas, debynoe, tulgarita, Merce, solecitopucheta, Marie Sellory, Klara Anastacia Cullen, Torposoplo, cary, Tata XOXO, Brenda Cullenn, Mar91, crysty katy, terewee, EmmaBe, aliceforever85, Sully YM, Mel. ACS y Karen._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	35. Capítulo 34

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **KitsuShel** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **KitsuShel** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Parachute**

 **By:** KitsuShel

 **Traducción:** Emotica G. W

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Capítulo 34**

 _ **20 de agosto de 2010**_

Bella y Edward se acurrucaron en su cama, simplemente disfrutando de la tranquilidad de la noche y abrazándose tiernamente. Ella soltó un pequeño suspiro y besó su pecho, justo encima de su corazón.

―Edward, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? ―preguntó ella en voz baja.

Él se movió ligeramente y apartó un mechón de cabello de su cara.

―Cualquier cosa, nena.

Ella tragó saliva nerviosamente, preocupada por cuál sería la respuesta a su pregunta.

―Los documentos que James me mostró, ¿eran reales?

Él respiró hondo y asintió vacilante. Traición atravesó el corazón de ella y sintió lágrimas en sus ojos.

―Ssh, no llores ―susurró él, rozando sus pulgares en sus mejillas―. No es como suena.

―Entonces ¿cómo es? ¿Por qué estabas presentando una demanda por la custodia si vas a mudarte al otro lado del país? ¿O eso era una mentira? ―respondió ella con un pequeño sollozo, su cuerpo comenzando a temblar.

Él la agarró con fuerza contra su pecho, maldiciéndose en silencio.

―Lo siento mucho, Bell. Se lo mencioné a James el día después de que vinieras aquí. Estaba molesto y no estaba pensando con claridad. Después de eso, honestamente me olvidé de todo, hasta que apareció en mi oficina el miércoles con los papeles. Le dije que se deshiciera de ellos, y se enojó. Lo siento mucho, debí haberlo entendido antes.

Ella hipó y aspiró, tratando discretamente de secarse la nariz en la manga. Su pecho resonó debajo de ella, dejando escapar una risita débil.

―Es mi culpa que estés llorando, siéntete libre de usar mi camisa si es necesario.

Ella se inclinó y lo fulminó con la mirada antes de sentarse y entrar al baño. El piso de baldosas fresco le dio una sacudida a los dedos de sus pies al caminar hacia el lavabo, con la intención de lavarse la cara. Se miró fijamente al espejo, no reconociendo mucho a la chica mirándola de regreso. Sus ojos eran de un intenso color chocolate, rojos de llorar, y su pelo estaba salvaje y enredado por las manos de Edward corriendo a través de él. Sintió un empuje de emoción y se movió hacia la derecha, sentándose en el taburete y descansando su frente contra la encimera de mármol.

Después de unos momentos tranquilos, sintió su mano en el hombro, frotando suavemente.

―Lo siento, nena.

Giró su cabeza, no levantándola del mostrador y se encontró mirando a los ojos verdes con remordimiento de Edward mientras se agachaba junto a ella. La mano de él se extendió para acariciar su mejilla.

―Lo siento, Bella En mi defensa, estaba sensible y no te conocía. Eso no me disculpa, pero es todo lo que puedo ofrecer.

Resopló.

―Lo sé, lo entiendo, yo también habría sido desconfiada en tu posición. Lamento haber dudado de ti. Simplemente fue una conmoción grande.

Él sonrió tristemente y besó su mejilla.

―Lo sé, nena. Siento mucho no haber escuchado antes sobre James. Tal vez todo esto pudo haber sido evitado.

Ella se enderezó y se arrojó en sus brazos.

―¿Podemos parar con todas las disculpas y seguir adelante?

Él besó su sien y rio.

―Eso suena como un plan para mí. ―Se levantó y la tomó de las manos, llevándola a la bañera inmensa―. ¿Cómo suena un buen baño caliente? ―preguntó con un brillo en la mirada.

Ella sonrió.

―Suena como el cielo.

Ni quince minutos después, Bella se encontró hasta el cuello en burbujas, descansando contra el pecho de Edward. Su mente estaba tranquila y estable, por primera vez en días.

―Marcus me llamó hoy más temprano. ―Edward rompió el silencio con su voz suave.

―¿Que quería? ―preguntó Bella, la voz teñida de curiosidad.

―Quería saber si a alguno de nosotros nos gustaría asistir al funeral de Victoria el domingo.

Se volvió para mirarlo, los ojos agrandados de sorpresa.

―Vaya ―murmuró―. Nunca pensé en eso.

Las manos de él jugaban con mechones de cabello que se soltaban del moño encima de su cabeza.

―Eso es comprensible. Tú misma has pasado por una dura prueba, amor.

―¿Quieres ir?

Su ceño se frunció mientras reflexionaba sobre el pensamiento, antes de sacudir la cabeza.

―No, le dije adiós hace mucho tiempo.

―Deberíamos... ―empezó, y luego se detuvo un instante para reunir sus pensamientos―. ¿Deberíamos preguntarle a Jack si quiere ir?

Edward entrecerró los ojos.

―¿Por qué? Será un circo mediático. No necesita ser parte de eso.

―Lo sé, pero ¿él no debería elegir? Era su madre biológica.

Sonrió tristemente y tocó su mejilla.

―Entiendo por qué lo dices, pero todavía no creo que sea una buena idea.

―Lo sé, pero no quiero que deje pasar esto y se arrepienta después. Estoy bastante segura de que no querrá ir, pero creo que debería tener la elección.

Edward pareció pensativo por un momento antes de asentir.

―Está bien, hablaremos con él por la mañana.

Ella se inclinó hacia delante y colocó sus labios contra los de él en un beso suave.

―Gracias ―susurró.

Él pasó la mano por su costado resbaladizo, rozando la parte inferior de un pecho, haciéndola estremecer.

―¿Tienes frío, nena? ―susurró contra su oreja, provocando otro escalofrío de placer.

―N-no ―tartamudeó ella―. Sabes lo que estás haciendo.

―¿Lo hago? ―provocó él con su voz aterciopelada.

Ella giró el cuerpo rápidamente y se posó en su regazo, sus pezones apenas cubiertos por el agua. Los ojos de él contemplaron su forma con avidez.

Bella extendió el brazo y pasó las manos mojadas por su cabello broncíneo, tirando de él casi dolorosamente.

―Dos pueden jugar este juego, Edward.

Él agarró su nuca y la besó apasionadamente, agua y espuma derramándose sobre el borde de la bañera y goteando al suelo. Estuvieron rápidamente cautivados por el cuerpo del otro, que no lograron notar la temperatura refrescante del agua.

.

.

Tres días más tarde, los hombres llegaron para transportar el auto de Bella de regreso a Port Angeles. La finalidad de la acción pesaba mucho en la mente de todos.

Todo excepto sus elementos esenciales y una maleta para Bella y Jack, estaba empacado en el auto y listo para irse. Jack acarició cariñosamente el capó del auto y suspiró. Entrecerró los ojos hacia uno de los dos transportistas.

―Tenga cuidado con Nevaeh, ¿está bien?

El hombre le sonrió con humor a Jack.

―Sí, señor.

Jack asintió y regresó a la casa.

―Muchachos y sus juguetes ―respondió Esme con una sonrisa, soltando una risita.

Bella sacudió la cabeza y sonrió, siguiendo a su hijo dentro de la casa. Miró fijamente alrededor de la habitación, entristecida por la idea de que estarían yéndose en menos de una semana. Por mucho que disfrutara estar aquí, extrañaba su cama en casa y su cocina pequeña y hogareña. Jack tendría una semana para aclimatarse a estar de regreso en casa antes de que comenzara la escuela. Él estaba ansioso por volver a ver a sus amigos, así como a su familia en casa.

Se acercó al piano, donde Jack estaba en el banco, tocando una melodía suave. Se sentó a su lado y le devolvió la sonrisa de bienvenida.

―¿Qué estás tocando?

―Se llama _Moonlight Sonata_ de Beethoven.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que la música fluyera sobre ella. Era una melodía tan bonita, pero un poco inquietante. Cuando terminó, él le sonrió tristemente.

―¿Crees que me equivoqué al no querer ir ayer? ―preguntó él de repente.

Bella suspiró.

―No, pequeñín. No creo que estuvieras equivocado. Estoy segura de que fue una decisión difícil de tomar. Marcus, Diane y Rini van a venir a verte el viernes así pueden decir adiós. Te aman mucho y seguirán siendo una parte de tu vida, pero siempre tendrás el recuerdo de Victoria surgiendo de vez en cuando, pero eso es todo lo que es, un recuerdo.

Él asintió.

―Sé eso, pero tú estarás ahí para ayudarme si me molesto, ¿verdad? ―preguntó en voz baja.

Ella envolvió un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, abrazándolo a su cuerpo.

―Absolutamente, cariño. Siempre estaré aquí para ti.

Unos momentos más tarde, Edward y Emmett aparecieron por las puertas del patio, luciendo calientes y sudorosos. Emmett tenía una pelota de baloncesto en un brazo y una toalla de mano en la otra. Sonrió cuando vio a Jack y a ella.

―¡Bella! Justo la persona que quería ver ―exclamó él jovialmente.

Ella entrecerró los ojos hacia él.

―¿Qué estás tramando, Em?

Él parpadeó inocentemente.

―¿Quién, yo?

Ella rio.

―Sí, tú. ¿Qué quieres?

Él sonrió.

―¿Estaba preguntándome si mi chico ahí podría venir y pasar la noche con Rose y conmigo por algo de tiempo de unión?

Jack la miró con entusiasmo.

―¿Por favor, mamá? ¡Suena increíble!

Ella negó con la cabeza y no pudo evitar sonreír. Miró a Edward y alzó una ceja, pidiendo su opinión silenciosamente. Él asintió ligeramente y casi pudo ver las ruedas girando en su cabeza.

―De acuerdo, pero ―añadió cuando Jack se puso en pie de un salto―. Todavía se aplica la hora de acostarse y no dejes que el tío Em te meta en problemas, ¿me oyes?

Jack asintió con entusiasmo y corrió arriba para empacar una bolsa.

Emmett se burló.

―¿Por qué las personas siempre piensan lo peor de mí?

―Porque te conocemos, Emmett ―rio Edward, golpeando a su hermano en el hombro.

―Mira, cuando mi hijo llegue aquí, les demostraré a todos.

Él palideció y frunció los labios tan pronto como se dio cuenta de su desliz.

―Em, estás... ¿Rose está embarazada? ―preguntó Edward, sus ojos ensanchándose con sorpresa.

Emmett frotó su nuca con timidez y asintió.

―No le digas nada a mamá, por favor. Rose quería contárselos juntos.

Edward le dio una palmada en la espalda y lo jaló para un abrazo.

―¡Enhorabuena, hermano! ¿Para cuándo está programada?

―23 de enero. Solo tiene casi cuatro meses.

―¿Por qué no dijiste nada antes? ―preguntó Edward con curiosidad.

Emmett se encogió de hombros.

―Acabábamos de descubrirlo el día en que aparecieron Bella y Jack. La elección del momento oportuno nunca pareció correcta después de eso.

Bella se levantó y sonrió, caminando para besar a Em en la mejilla.

―Enhorabuena, Em. Por mucho que te molestemos, estoy absolutamente segura de que serás un padre maravilloso.

Emmett parpadeó y despejó su garganta atascada de emoción.

―Gracias, Bella. Eso significa mucho para mí.

―¡Estoy listo, tío Em! ―gritó Jack mientras se apresuraba de nuevo por las escaleras, la mochila colgada sobre su hombro.

―¿Ansioso, hombrecito? ―bromeó Emmett, extendiendo el brazo para revolver el cabello de Jack.

―Bueno, vamos a irnos pronto, así que quiero pasar algo de tiempo contigo y tía Rose.

Bella mordió su labio y alejó de un parpadeo la humedad en sus ojos. Emmett sonrió tristemente y asintió.

―Está bien, entonces, pongámonos en marcha, Jack.

.

.

Entrada la noche, mucho después de que Carlisle y Esme se hubieran ido a la cama, Bella se sentó en la biblioteca Cullen, mirando sin ver el libro en sus manos. Edward se había quedado dormido en el sofá un poco antes, así que buscó consuelo entre los libros. Una copia bien usada de una antología de Edgar Allan Poe estaba abierta en su regazo, las palabras de "Un sueño en un sueño", mirándola de regreso.

Cerró los ojos involuntariamente mientras una voz aterciopelada susurraba en su oído.

 **...**

Me encuentro en la costa fría

Que agita la mar bravía,

Oprimiendo entre mis manos,

Granos de arena dorada.

¡Que pocos son! Y allí mismo,

De mis dedos al abismo

Se desliza mi tesoro

Mientras lloro, ¡mientras lloro!

¡Oh Dios! ¿Evitaré su suerte

oprimiéndolos más fuertes?

¡Oh Dios! ¿Del vacío despiadado

Ni uno solo habré salvado?

 **...**

―¿Cuánto hay de grande o pequeño, solo es un sueño en un sueño? ―terminó ella, cerrando el libro antes de volverse hacia su mirada verde, una sonrisa pecaminosa iluminando su rostro.

―Siempre he sido un gran admirador de Poe ―murmuró Edward suavemente, extendiendo el brazo para acariciar sus dedos, lo cuales se curvaron alrededor del lomo de la antología.

―Definitivamente fue un maestro de la tristeza y lo macabro.

Edward sonrió.

―De hecho. ¿Por qué estás sentada aquí sola? Debiste haberme despertado.

Ella sonrió.

―Estabas cansado, no quería molestarte.

Él extendió el brazo para acariciar su mejilla y ella se reclinó en él.

―No habrías estado molestándome. Quiero pasar tanto tiempo contigo como pueda antes del domingo.

Agarró el libro de su regazo y se acercó para devolverlo a su casa. Bella se levantó y se acercó a él, alcanzando su brazo. Él la miró y su expresión se suavizó. Envolvió los brazos alrededor de ella y la atrajo hacia sí, respirando su aroma.

―Te amo ―susurró ella, una lágrima solitaria cayendo en silencio.

―Ssh ―susurró él contra sus labios―. No hagas esto ahora. No te despidas de mí así, por favor. No perdamos más tiempo.

―No sé qué más hacer ―suplicó ella―. No quiero dejarte, Edward.

―Lo sé, nena, pero todo estará bien. Seremos más fuertes por ello. ―Él se inclinó y la besó castamente―. Este no es el final, Bella. Solo son unos meses.

Bella ignoró sus palabras y se apretó contra él.

―Por favor, Edward. Te necesito.

Él extendió el brazo hacia abajo, una mano acunando su mejilla y la otra agarrando su trasero, y la acercó más. Su lengua hurgó en su boca, saboreando la dulzura del vino tinto todavía en su lengua. El beso, el cual empezó suave y dulce, se volvió rápidamente desesperado y exigente.

Bella lanzó sus brazos, intentando agarrar las repisas mientras Edward presionaba su espalda contra la estantería. Dejó escapar un gemido y lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás, ignorando la punzada de dolor de golpear los libros detrás de ella. Se retorció y jadeó cuando los labios de él descendieron por su mandíbula y se posaran en la base de su cuello. Una mano dejó su posición para correr a través de su cabello, rascando ligeramente su cuero cabelludo.

―Joder ―siseó él, presionando sus caderas contra las suyas, dejándola sentir su excitación.

―Edward ―gritó ella ligeramente cuando él se inclinó para empujar su camisa y la copa de su sujetador fuera del camino, tomando uno de sus pezones en su boca.

―¿Qué, Bella? ¿Qué quieres? ―preguntó él con voz grave.

―A ti. Te quiero a ti ―murmuró ella.

―¿Quieres que te tome aquí? ¿Contra estas estanterías?

Un escalofrío subió por su columna.

―Sí ―susurró ella con voz ronca―. Justo así.

Los dedos de él se deslizaron bajo su camisa, atormentando su piel y rozando contra la pretina de sus vaqueros. Retrocedió ligeramente para tirar de su camisa y sujetador por encima de su cabeza, no molestándose en desabrocharlo. Su pulgar abrió el botón y bajó la cremallera. Con los labios todavía unidos a su pecho, Edward deslizó sus manos por sus caderas, quitando sus pantalones y ropa interior al mismo tiempo.

Ella dejó escapar un sonido de gimoteo minúsculo cuando sus dientes rozaron su carne blanda mientras dos de sus dedos se deslizaban dentro de ella. Se retorció bajo su toque, los estantes arañando contra su columna.

―Edward, por favor ―jadeó ella―. Te necesito.

Los pantalones de él se acumularon rápidamente a sus pies y sus piernas se envolvieron alrededor de sus caderas. En un rápido movimiento, se metió en ella, sus gemidos de placer en conjunto fueron ahogados en un beso. Permanecieron unidos, dándose mutuamente un momento de calma, antes de que Edward empezara a moverse contra ella rápidamente, manteniéndola presionada contra la estantería. Las manos de ella se aferraron a su cabello y presionó sus labios contra su garganta.

Edward colocó sus manos debajo de su trasero, dándose más fuerza mientras embestía en ella, sus movimientos desesperados. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que perdió el control, sintiendo los músculos internos de Bella apretarse a su alrededor, señalando su propia liberación. Se inclinó hacia adelante, contra su cuerpo, respirando pesadamente mientras sudor escurría por su sien y goteaba sobre la piel de Bella.

El par gimió ligeramente cuando él se deslizó fuera de ella y la ayudó a bajar sus piernas al suelo, estabilizándola. La besó lenta y dulcemente. Ella sonrió y se apoyó en él por equilibrio. Después de unos momentos, Edward se retiró un poco.

―Vamos, amor, vistámonos antes de que mi madre decida que necesita un bocadillo de medianoche.

Las mejillas de Bella se pusieron rosadas, avergonzada de que se hubiera olvidado por completo de Carlisle y Esme en medio de su pasión.

Él se levantó los pantalones y alcanzó su camisa, entregándosela a Bella para que se la pusiera.

Sus ojos se estrecharon de preocupación cuando ella hizo una mueca mientras tiraba de la camisa sobre su cabeza.

―¿Qué pasa, amor?

Ella le sonrió perezosamente, euforia todavía embriagando sus venas.

―No es nada de verdad. Mi espalda está un poco arañada.

―Voltéate ―ordenó él, levantando la camisa para ver media docena de verdugones irritados―. Oh, nena ―murmuró―. ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

Ella bajó la mirada con timidez.

―Apenas me di cuenta, confía en mí. Eso fue caliente, definitivamente lo haría de nuevo alguna vez. ―Lo miró a los ojos, mostrándole su sinceridad.

Él sacudió la cabeza, pero no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro. Después de reunir el resto de su ropa, extendió su mano hacia ella.

―Vamos, lavémonos y pongamos algo de crema en tu espalda.

Ella puso su mano en la suya y lo dejó guiar el camino.

.

.

 _ **29 de agosto de 2010**_

El domingo llegó demasiado rápido para Bella. Pasaron los últimos días explorando más de Chicago y revisando algunos de sus lugares favoritos. Jack parecía tener una cámara pegada a su cara a veces, siempre haciendo clic. Después de una despedida llorosa con Carlisle, Esme, Emmett y Rosalie, Bella los dejó con promesas de llamar y enviar correos electrónicos cada tanto, así como regresar para visitas frecuentes.

El viaje a O'Hare fue tranquilo en el auto de Edward, la música llenando suavemente el aire. Los acordes de una canción familiar comenzaron a tocar y Bella le subió. Con lágrimas comenzando a fluir por su cara, miró a Edward, notando que había aparcado al lado de la carretera. Él desabrochó los cinturones de ambos y se inclinó sobre la guantera, abrazándola de un tirón. Bella soltó un sollozo cuando sintió los brazos de Jack envolverse alrededor de ellos.

―Ssh, está bien, mamá. También estoy triste ―arrulló él en su oído.

 **...**

 _You and I were friends from outer space_

 _Afraid to let go_

 _The only two who understood this place_

 _And as far as we know_

 _We were way before our time_

 _As bold as we were blind_

 _Just another perfect mistake_

 _Another bridge to take_

 _On the way of letting go_

 _This ain't goodbye_

 _This is just where love goes_

 _When words aren't warm enough to keep away the cold_

 _Oh no, this ain't goodbye_

 _It's not where our story ends_

 _But I know you can't be mine_

 _Not the way you've always been_

 _As long as we've got time_

 _Then this ain't goodbye_

 _Oh no, this ain't goodbye_

 _We were stars up in the sunlit sky_

 _That no one else could see_

 _Neither of us ever thought to ask why_

 _It wasn't meant to be_

 _Maybe we were way too high_

 _To ever understand_

 _Maybe we were victims of all the foolish plans_

 _We began to devise_

 _But this ain't goodbye_

 _This is just the way love goes_

 _When words aren't warm enough to keep away the cold._

 _Oh no, this ain't goodbye_

 _It's not where our story ends_

 _But I know you can't be mine_

 _Just like the way you've always been_

 _As long as we've got time_

 _This ain't goodbye_

 _Oh no, this ain't good bye, oh oh_

 _Oh no this ain't goodbye_

 _This ain't goodbye_

 **...**

En el aeropuerto, Edward le dio un último beso prolongado a Bella y un abrazo de oso a su hijo, antes de que caminaran a través de seguridad y lo dejaran parado en medio de una multitud, su corazón destrozado en pedazos, aunque solo temporalmente. El tiempo no podía moverse lo suficientemente rápido para él.

Mientras tanto, Bella apretó la mano de Jack fuertemente, sabiendo que él era la única otra persona, además de su padre, que entendía cómo se sentía en ese momento. Los dos meses siguientes serían largos, pero los asumirían juntos, saliendo más fuertes al final, justo como Edward había dicho. Se aseguraría de ello. Después de una última mirada y saludo, Jack y Bella se sentaron en silencio, esperando que llamaran sus asientos de primera clase.

El muchacho se inclinó y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Ella lo rodeó con el brazo y suspiró.

―Recuerda, Jack ―dijo en voz baja―, esto no es un adiós. Pronto estará en casa con nosotros.

―Lo sé, ma. Solo es extraño cómo todo se siente diferente ahora.

Ella besó la parte superior de su cabeza.

―Lo sé, cariño. La vida está llena de cambios, así que necesitas aprender a crecer y a superar los retos.

Él extendió el brazo y tomó su mano.

―Y lo haremos juntos, ¿verdad?

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa acuosa y asintió.

―Siempre, pequeñín. Siempre.

* * *

Buuu, ya llegó el momento de la separación. ¿Qué creen que pase ahora?

 **Gracias por sus comentarios a:** solecitopucheta, Pam Malfoy Black, cavendano13, lizdayanna, jhanulita, patymdn, Lady Grigori, Merce, Yoliki, nydiac10, calia19, saraipineda44, Cary, rjnavajas, bbluelilas, bellaliz, jupy, Brenda Cullenn, debynoe, crysty Katy, terewee, Pili, Sully YM, Hanna D. L, tulgarita, Sara, libbnnygramajo, lauritacullenswan, LicetSalvatore, .Life, Nadiia16, freedom2604, Marie Sellory y Tata XOXO.

¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!


	36. Capítulo 35

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **KitsuShel** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **KitsuShel** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Parachute**

 **By:** KitsuShel

 **Traducción:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Capítulo 35**

 ** _29 de agosto de 2010_**

Lo primero que hizo Bella, después de llegar a casa, fue abrir todas las ventanas para ventilar la casa. Todo un verano lejos la había dejado oliendo a rancio y ligeramente a humedad. Jack cargó las maletas a sus respectivas habitaciones y las puso sobre las camas. Bajó lentamente las escaleras, casi a regañadientes, y observó a su madre parada frente a la ventana, mirando a la distancia. Bella se giró y captó la mirada de su hijo, sonriéndole amablemente.

—Seis semanas, Jack. Podemos hacerlo, pequeño —habló en una voz reconfortante. Él sonrió a cambio, un poco sorprendido por sus habilidades para leer la mente.

—Lo sé —murmuró en respuesta.

Un golpe en la puerta los sacó de su momento contemplativo. Bella miró por la ventana y se rio ligeramente ante los ansiosos visitantes esperando en los escalones delanteros. La puerta apenas se había abierto cuando Jack se encontró en el piso, tacleado-abrazado por Riley y Garrett.

—¡Amigo! —gritó Riley—. ¡Te extrañamos! ¿Cómo estuvo el vuelo? ¿Sacaste muchas fotos?

—¿Habían chicas lindas? ¿Me trajiste algo? —intervino Garrett.

Bella sacudió la cabeza y caminó hacia la cocina para ver si había algo salvable para la cena. Encontrando las alacenas vacías, ella decidió que un viaje de compras sería imperativo. Volviendo a la sala, encontró a los tres niños hablando animadamente en el sofá.

Jack levantó la mirada, la tristeza anterior ahora reemplazada con emoción.

—¡Mamá! ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo, por favor? ¿Por favooooor? —suplicó, rebotando en su asiento.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

—¿Por favor qué?

—Garrett justo nos estaba diciendo sobre las inscripciones para el equipo de fútbol bandera*. Realmente quiero jugar este año. ¿Por favor?

Ella se puso las manos en las caderas, mirando a su hijo con cuidado.

—Déjame hablar con tu papá y veremos.

Los ojos de Garrett se ampliaron y miró a Jack, sonriendo.

—¿Eso se siente raro?

Jack frunció el ceño en confusión.

—¿Qué?

—Que ahora tienes papá.

—Siempre tuve papá —respondió Jack—. Simplemente no podía recordar dónde estaba.

—Pero aun así —continuó Garrett—, después de todo este tiempo separados, ¿ahora no se siente raro?

Jack pensó por un momento antes de negar con la cabeza.

—No, no realmente. Se siente bien.

Bella sintió la calidez llenar su pecho.

—Oigan, chicos, necesitamos ir a la tienda. ¿Quieren venir?

Ambos niños asintieron con entusiasmo, provocando que Bella sonriera. Ella había extrañado a estos dos casi tanto como Jack lo había hecho.

—Está bien, entonces. Vayan a preguntarles a sus mamás primero, ¿de acuerdo?

Riley y Garrett se levantaron del sofá y salieron por la puerta, gritando:

—¡Volveré en un segundo, señorita Bella!

Jack puso los ojos en blanco.

—Chupamedias —se rio.

—Sí, pero los extrañé —respondió Bella con una sonrisa nostálgica.

Jack la miró a los ojos por un minuto antes de asentir con resolución. Ella le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva, pero él solamente se encogió de hombros en respuesta.

—Me pregunté un par de veces si tomamos la decisión correcta. Ya sabes, viniendo a casa en lugar de mudarnos a Chicago.

Los ojos de Bella se ampliaron y se sentó en el sofá a su lado.

—¿Qué crees? —preguntó ella, casi asustada de su respuesta.

—Creo que esta era la correcta. Extrañaré a Meme y al abuelo y al tío Em y a la tía Rose, pero Pops y Nana y toda nuestra familia está aquí. Seth, Leah, tía Ali y tía Angela. También el tío Jasper y Ben. Por no mencionar a mis amigos.

Él suspiró y descansó la cabeza contra su hombro.

—No importa qué, terminaríamos extrañando a alguien, ¿verdad?

Ella le frotó la espalda de forma reconfortante.

—Sé lo que quieres decir. No es realmente justo, ¿eh?

Él asintió.

—Sí, apesta, pero hay más personas aquí para extrañar. ¿Eso tiene sentido? —Él giró la cara así podía mirarla.

Ella sonrió con tristeza.

—Sin embargo, prometimos regresar y visitar, así que no será tan malo, ¿verdad?

Él se enderezó y sonrió con suficiencia, sus ojos brillando con picardía.

—¿Sabes qué lo haría mejor?

Ella lo miró con cautela.

—¿Qué?

—Un hermanito.

Bella comenzó a tartamudear en shock.

—¿Un q-qué?

—Solo algo en qué pensar, ma —respondió él antes de pararse de un salto para dejar a sus amigos entrar a la casa.

Ella sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. Quería estar casada y establecida antes de tener un bebé. Una expresión pensativa cruzó su cara y se preguntó si Edward siquiera quería tener más hijos. Ese definitivamente era un tema para traer a colación en algún momento. Tanto como amaba y adoraba a Jack, la idea de crear y cargar un niño en su interior era una sensación alegre.

Se puso de pie y se regañó por dejarse llevar por la fantasía. Lo que sería, sería.

Cuando abrió la puerta principal, los chicos estaban tonteando en el patio delantero y Bella no pudo evitar sonreír. El pensamiento errante de un hermano menor para Jack inundó su mente de nuevo antes de que lo embotellara para más adelante.

—De acuerdo, caballeros, ¿qué deberíamos comprar para la cena?

—¡Pizza!

—¡Perros calientes!

—¡Bistec y papas!

Bella, Jack y Garrett se giraron para mirar a Riley sorprendidos. El chico solamente se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué? Mi mamá no puede cocinar ni para salvar su vida. Pizza congelada y comida para llevar se vuelve aburrido, amigo.

Bella se rio y sacudió la cabeza.

—Bistec y papás será, Ry.

Riley le sonrió.

—¡Gracias, señorita B!

Ella le revolvió el cabello antes de acarrear a los tres niños al auto.

—No es problema, niño.

Cuatro horas después y dos niños menos, Bella terminaba de secar los platos de la cena mientras Jack hablaba animadamente por teléfono con su padre.

—Uh-huh, sí. Totalmente. Sí, señor. ¡Buenas noches, papá! Te hablaré mañana, aquí está mamá.

Jack le pasó el teléfono, sonriendo. Ella arqueó una ceja y tomó el auricular de su hijo. Asintió hacia las escaleras.

—Al baño, niño.

—¡Enseguida, ma! —gritó mientras corría por las escaleras.

Sonrió y sacudió la cabeza antes de saludar a Edward.

—Hola —murmuró en voz baja.

— _Hola, nena_ —respondió él, su voz arrastrándose por ella como miel—. _¿Cómo estuvo tu primer día en casa?_

—Estuvo bien. Sin embargo, se sintió un poco vacío, si eso tiene algún sentido.

Él soltó un suspiro.

— _Tiene completo sentido, Bella. Los extraño, chicos._

Ella sintió las lágrimas pinchar en sus ojos y se desplomó en el sofá.

—También te extrañamos. Dos meses no es mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?

Él se rio entre dientes.

— _Cuarenta y siete días, en realidad._

Su corazón se derritió.

—¿Estás contando? —preguntó asombrada.

— _Puede o no que esté haciendo la cuenta regresiva en mi calendario._

Ella soltó un resoplido.

—Edward, te amo mucho.

— _Lo sé, nena. También te amo. Esto es solo una nimiedad comparado con el resto de nuestras vidas, ¿verdad?_

—A veces dices las cosas más dulces. De vez en cuando, me tengo que pellizcar para asegurarme que eres real.

Él se rio.

— _Te recordaré eso cuando vivas conmigo y te vuelva loca porque dejo mis calcetines por todos lados._

Calidez llenó su pecho.

—Me gusta el sonido de eso.

— _¿De qué? ¿Yo dejando mis calcetines por todos lados? Tal vez, de hecho, eres la mujer perfecta, Bella._

—No, tonto. La parte de vivir contigo. —Se detuvo un momento antes de continuar—. Mira, solo quiero decir algo y después lo dejaré, ¿está bien?

Él tarareó su acuerdo.

—No quiero salir contigo.

— _¿Q-Qué?_ —tartamudeó él, tomado por sorpresa.

—No quiero salir contigo. Quiero estar contigo; todo el tiempo. Estos próximos dos meses…

— _Cuarenta y siete días_ —la interrumpió él.

—Cuarenta y siete días —se corrigió ella con una risita—. Este tiempo lejos va a ser suficiente tiempo separados. Después de esta separación, ni yo ni Jack vamos a querer estar lejos de ti por mucho tiempo, Edward.

— _Está bien._

—¿Está bien? ¿Está bien qué? —contestó ella confundida.

— _Está bien, sin salir. Sin departamento. Me mudaré contigo._

Bella dejó salir un chillido digno de Alice, casi dejando caer el teléfono. Ella se cubrió la boca y trató de despejar la vertiginosa felicidad burbujeando en su pecho.

—Está bien —lo imitó ella—. Mientras sea lo que quieres —añadió, poniéndose seria—. No quiero presionarte a nada. Sabiendo que he sido completamente honesta sobre cómo me siento, puedo dejarlo ir. Estaré desanimada, pero lo superaré. Por favor no te pongas incómodo por tratar de complacerme.

Él se rio ligeramente.

— _Bella, en realidad tampoco quiero estar separado de ti. Solo quiero hacer lo correcto por ti._

Ella suspiró.

—Edward, nada en nuestra relación es convencional. Sé en mi corazón que tú eres todo para mí. Estoy muy feliz de compartir mi vida y mi casa contigo.

— _Bueno, entonces está arreglado. Llamaré para cancelar la búsqueda del departamento._

—¡Mamá! —gritó Jack por las escaleras—. ¡Terminé!

— _Suena como que tienes un ritual para dormir que cumplir, así que te diré buenas noches, amor_ —murmuró Edward en su oído.

Su felicidad permaneció dando vueltas en su pecho mientras caminaba hacia la habitación de Jack, pero se movió para hacerle espacio a la tristeza de su despedida.

.

.

 ** _4 de septiembre de 2010_**

El próximo sábado encontró a Bella y Jack estacionándose fuera de la casa de Charlie en Forks. Sue los había invitado a cenar y ella estaba ansiosa por ponerse al día con su familia. El auto apenas se había detenido antes de que Jack estuviera saliendo por la puerta y corriendo hacia los brazos extendidos de su abuelo. Charlie lo abrazó y lo balanceó alrededor.

—¡Jack, mi chico! —exclamó él con felicidad.

—¡Abuelo! ¡Te extrañé!

—¿Extrañas la gran ciudad ahora? —preguntó Charlie mientras ponía al niño de nuevo en el piso.

Jack asintió con la cabeza pensativo.

—Sí, pero estoy feliz de estar en casa y en mi cama. Además, Riley y Garrett me necesitan alrededor para mantenerse fuera de problemas.

Bella ocultó una risita detrás de su mano, sabiendo demasiado bien que Jack decía la verdad. Charlie le revolvió el cabello antes de girarse hacia su hija.

—De acuerdo, eso es bueno entonces. ¿Por qué no te adelantas y encuentras a Sue? Creo que acaba de sacar algunas galletas del horno. —Él le estaba hablando a Jack, pero sus ojos no dejaron los de Bella.

Después de que Jack había desaparecido en busca de los dulces prometidos, Charlie la jaló en un abrazo tritura huesos.

—Oh, Bells —susurró en tono angustiado—. No me asustes así de nuevo, ¿me escuchaste?

Las lágrimas llenaron los ojos de ella y apretó con fuerza a su padre.

—Lo prometo, papá. No más ser secuestrada por psicópatas para mí.

Él se separó y la fulminó con la mirada ligeramente.

—No estoy bromeando, Isabella.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

—Tampoco yo, papá.

Sus ojos se ampliaron, antes de soltar una carcajada.

—De verdad sacas la "mirada de mamá", ¿verdad?

Ella suspiró y sonrió.

—Lo intento.

Charlie envolvió un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

—Vamos, vamos adentro.

Dos horas y una panza llena más tarde, Charlie se aclaró la garganta, provocando que ella lo mirara. Él entrecerró los ojos en su dirección, provocando que la piel entre ellos se arrugara.

—Bells, ¿te importaría salir al porche conmigo, así podemos hablar?

Seth se había llevado a Jack arriba a jugar un videojuego, así que Bella miró a la otra persona en la habitación. Sue le dio una sonrisa maternal y un rápido asentimiento.

—De acuerdo, papá, claro —contestó ella, poniendo su servilleta en la mesa y caminando hacia la puerta principal.

El sol había comenzado a ponerse, proyectando intensos tonos naranjas en el cielo. Su mirada estuvo momentáneamente cautivada por los colores brillantes, hasta que escuchó los pasos de su padre detrás de ella.

Bella se sentó, balanceándose un poco de atrás hacia adelante, en el viejo columpio del porche de Charlie. Se giró y miró a su padre, que estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

—Entonces, ¿de qué querías hablar conmigo, papá? —preguntó con curiosidad, poniendo una pierna debajo de ella.

Él tomó un trago de su botella de cerveza antes de sentarse en el escalón superior del porche, mirándola a la cara.

—Recibí algunas noticias sobre Jacob el otro día. Supuse que querrías saber.

El aliento de Bella la dejó en una rápida ráfaga, su estómago cayendo.

—¿Es algo malo? —preguntó con nerviosismo.

Charlie sonrió un poco y negó con la cabeza.

—Depende de cómo lo veas.

Ella ladeó la cabeza un poco.

—No entiendo.

—¿Sabes que estaba viviendo en Olympia?

Bella asintió, señalando a su padre para que continúe.

—Bueno, estaba saliendo con una chica allí y no le tomó mucho tiempo mostrar su verdadera naturaleza. Él trató de darle una paliza, pero la chica era cinturón negro en karate. Ella le rompió el brazo y presentó cargos. Ya que es su tercer strike, él está en la penitenciaría por veinte años sin libertad condicional.

Su boca se abrió por la sorpresa. Charlie soltó una fuerte carcajada, señalando a su cómica cara.

—Así es como me sentí —respondió él—. Chico estúpido —murmuró, tomando otro trago. La miró cautelosamente por un momento antes de continuar—. Verdaderamente pareces ser un imán para los problemas, Bells.

Ella suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

—No sé nada de eso.

Después de unos minutos de disfrutar el aire fresco de la tarde, Charlie se aclaró la garganta.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo estará Ed aquí? —preguntó él, un poco demasiado indiferente.

Bella alzó una ceja.

—En seis semanas, pero ¿por qué tengo la sensación de que ya sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta?

Se encogió de hombros inocentemente, pero el ligero rubor que apareció en sus pómulos lo delató.

—Papá —advirtió Bella—. ¿Qué estás ocultando?

El bigote de Charlie se retorció ligeramente mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Nop, no vas a conseguir nada de mí.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y sin éxito trató de contener una sonrisa. Aunque ahora la picaba la curiosidad, ella no podía evitar estar emocionada de que los dos se estuvieran llevando bien.

—Entonceees —arrastró ella—. Realmente te gusta, ¿eh?

Por el rabillo del ojo, ella vio a su bigote retorcerse de nuevo mientras él contenía su propia sonrisa.

—Algo así.

Ella soltó un sonido exasperado y se quitó el pelo de la cara.

—¿Qué significa eso?

La miró directo a los ojos y sonrió.

—No he desempolvado la escopeta todavía, ¿no?

Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Eso es porque estoy bastante segura de que no te dejarían llevarla en el avión. —Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando comprendió y comenzó a sacudir la cabeza de un lado a otro—. Oh, ¡no, no lo hiciste! Papi, lo juro, si sacaste la escopeta, nunca...

Charlie levantó la mano y la interrumpió.

—Bien, bien, cálmate, nena. Solo te estoy molestando. Me gusta Edward; es un buen hombre. Hace niños lindos, también. —Le guiñó el ojo.

Ella se rio, alzando las manos.

—¡Oh no, tú también no!

—¿Qué? ¿Quién dijo qué? —Charlie se rio.

—Jack. El primer día que regresamos a casa. Mencionó un hermanito —contestó Bella, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Charlie asintió, mordiéndose la mejilla para no reír. Tosió y se levantó, poniéndose serio.

—Bueno, aunque me gusta Ed, es mejor que haya un anillo en ese dedo antes que un bebé en el horno. Es todo lo que diré de ese tema.

Bella gimió y puso la cabeza en las manos, provocando que Charlie riera de nuevo. Él la palmeó en la espalda mientras pasaba y se metía a la casa. Ella se enderezó y miró hacia arriba una vez más, el naranja ahora mezclándose con carmesí, iluminando el cielo. Su estómago hormigueó por la anticipación.

—Un día —susurró ella al viento.

.

.

 _ **10 de septiembre de 2010**_

Poco menos de una semana después, Bella ordenó su habitación, esperando por la llamada de Edward. Él le había prometido hablar por Skype durante su hora de almuerzo y ella había juntado todo su valor en un intento por ser seductora. A las dos en punto, su portátil comenzó a sonar. Rápidamente aceptó la llamada y se hundió en su cama, suspirando feliz mientras miraba la cara sonriente de Edward.

—Hola, nena. Te extraño.

—También te extraño —contestó Bella con un suspiro, estirándose para tocar la pantalla de la computadora.

—Un mes, Bell. Un mes y estaré allí a tu lado. No puede llegar lo suficientemente rápido.

Ella no pudo evitar regresarle la brillante sonrisa que estaba grabada en su cara y asintió en acuerdo. Su ceño se frunció en confusión cuando una campana sonó por los altavoces de su portátil.

—¿En dónde estás?

Edward sonrió avergonzado.

—Estoy en la librería a unas cuadras de la oficina. He estado viniendo aquí para el almuerzo. Puede que suene raro, pero me siento un poco más cerca de ti aquí.

Ella sonrió con picardía y retorció un mechón de cabello alrededor de su dedo.

Él entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Qué está tramando esa cabeza?

Se mordió el labio.

—¿Te puedes mover a un lugar más, um, apartado?

Sus ojos se ampliaron y miró sobre su hombro, antes de rápidamente agarrar su café y la portátil, moviéndose a una esquina más alejada de la tienda.

Después de acomodarse de nuevo, él se reclinó en su silla y sonrió.

—Apartado, cariño. Ahora, ¿de qué querías hablar?

—¿Hablar? —preguntó ella con coquetería—. ¿Quién dijo que quería hablar?

Después de unos clics en su extremo, un suave ritmo comenzó y ella movió la portátil para enfrentar el área abierta de la habitación. Él observó, intrigado. Eso fue hasta que Bella se paró en su vista y comenzó a moverse seductoramente con la música. Ella se pasó las manos por el cuello y liberó el cabello de su goma elástica. Ella comenzó a cantar en voz baja y a bailar, dejándolo en un estado que rápidamente se volvía incómodo.

...

 _Between two lungs it was released_ _  
_ _The breath that carried me_ _  
_ _The sigh that blew me forward_

 _Cause it was trapped_ _  
_ _Trapped between two lungs_ _  
_ _It was trapped between two lungs_ _  
_ _It was trapped between two lungs_

 _And my running feet could fly_ _  
_ _Each breath screaming_ _  
_ _"We are all too young to die"_

 _..._

Mientras el ritmo se volvía más rápido, sus movimientos se aceleraban y ella giró un par de veces, antes de sacarse la camiseta, quedándose en unos pantalones de yoga y una camisola. Sus ojos se ampliaron cuando ella cayó de rodillas y comenzó a gatear hacia él, todavía cantando con todas sus fuerzas.

...

 _Now all the days of begging_ _  
_ _The days of theft_ _  
_ _No more gasping for a breath_ _  
_ _The air has filled me head-to-toe_ _  
_ _And I can see the ground far below_

 _I have this breath_ _  
_ _And I hold it tight_ _  
_ _And I keep it in my chest_ _  
_ _With all my might_ _  
_ _I pray to God this breath will last_ _  
_ _As it pushes past my lips_ _  
_ _As I..._  
...

Él tragó con fuerza y discretamente se acomodó. Ella se subió a la cama, empujando la portátil más lejos, para hacer lugar para acostarse a su lado.

—Joder, Bella —siseó él.

Ella pestañeó e hizo pucheros.

—¿No te gustó mi serenata?

Él cerró los ojos y se golpeó la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla, gimiendo.

—Por supuesto que me gustó. Pero esta —movió su mano enfrente de su entrepierna—, situación mientras estoy en una librería llena de personas no es mi idea de diversión. Al menos en privado, podría haberte dado un espectáculo por mi cuenta.

Él miró directo a la cámara web y meneó las cejas, provocando que ella riera a carcajadas.

—Siempre hay una próxima vez —respondió ella coquetamente.

Él sonrió brillantemente.

—¿Próxima vez?

Ella asintió con entusiasmo.

Él se mordió el labio y le dio una sonrisa torcida.

—Entonces es una cita.

.

.

 _ **13 de septiembre de 2010**_

El día amaneció brillante y soleado, incluso con Jack despertándose emocionado para un lunes. Diez minutos después de que dejara al niño en la escuela, el cielo se volvió gris oscuro y las nubes se abrieron, creando un diluvio de proporciones bíblicas.

—Qué manera tan genial de comenzar mi cumpleaños —murmuró para sí misma.

Después de una parada rápida en la librería, ella se dirigió a casa, su humor casi tan negro como el cielo. Rayos destellaban y truenos retumbaban. Se metió rápidamente a la casa y se sacó los zapatos mojados, recogiéndolos antes de caminar hacia la lavandería. Mientras se desvestía, estaba agradecida de que todavía no hubiera tenido oportunidad de sacar la ropa de la secadora.

Un golpe sonó fuerte a través de la casa. Sobresaltada, miró su cuerpo medio desnudo y sacudió la cabeza, rápidamente agarrando unos chándales y una camiseta blanca. Caminando lentamente por el pasillo con los pies descalzos, ella se preguntó quién diablos estaba en su puerta en medio de una tormenta. Su corazón comenzó a martillear en su pecho y jadeó cuando observó por lo mirilla. Abriendo la puerta con abandono, se lanzó a los brazos de Edward, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y besando cada centímetro de su cara.

Tomado por sorpresa, él trastabilló hacia atrás, apenas permaneciendo de pie. Sus labios se juntaron con los de ella y sus manos agarraron su trasero con fuerza. Estaban tan perdidos en el otro que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que su ropa se estaba empapando. El agua fría de la lluvia goteaba por sus mejillas, mientras sus besos se volvían lánguidos y fervientes. Edward se alejó un poco, entrecerrando los ojos por el aguacero, pero sonriendo brillantemente.

—Feliz cumpleaños, nena —murmuró al lado de su oreja.

Lágrimas gruesas y calientes caían furiosamente por su cara mientras Bella lo sostenía como si fuera una aparición, esperando que desapareciera como un arcoíris. Él quitó sus piernas y la puso en el piso, antes de inclinarse y besarla suavemente una vez más. Se alejó y sonrió, sacando algo de su bolsillo, pero la lluvia oscurecía su vista.

Su pecho casi explotó cuando él se puso en una rodilla. Le sonrió, la lluvia cayendo alrededor de ellos, y sostuvo un anillo.

* * *

* **Futbol Bandera** es una modalidad de fútbol americano, que se juega sin placajes. En vez de tirar al suelo al jugador contrario para detener una jugada (down) el equipo defensor debe retirar uno de los dos banderines o pañuelos (ya que simula a una tacleada) que cuelgan a los lados de la cintura, estos pueden ir ya sea con un cinturón o dentro del pantalón corto.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Nos acercamos al final... ¿qué les ha parecido el capítulo?_

 _Esperamos que les haya gu_ stad _o y nos cuenten sus opiniones en los comentarios._

 _Gracias por los comentarios: Hanna D. L, Sully YM, patymdn, carolaaproboste.v, lauritacullenswan, lizdayanna, cary, libbnnygramajo, cavendano13, bellaliz, Pam Malfoy Black, Pili, Adriu, Noelia, Yoliki, saraipineda44, solecitopucheta, jupy, tulgarita, rjnavajas, bbluelilas, Marie Sellory, soledadcullen, terewee, Tata XOXO, karen, crysty katy, Cely Peralta, Adriana Molina, freedom2604, Sara, Cristal82 y debynoe._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	37. Capítulo 36

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **KitsuShel** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **KitsuShel** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Parachute**

 **By:** KitsuShel

 **Traducción:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 36**

Bella se paró, goteando de la cabeza a los pies, en el medio del jardín delantero. Lágrimas calientes corrían por su cara mientras la fría lluvia caía sobre su piel. Su boca estaba un poco abierta por el shock, mientras miraba con los ojos ensanchados al hombre que amaba más que a la vida misma. La cara de Edward, esperanzada y feliz, le sonrió desde su postura en una rodilla. El anillo que sostenía en su mano era un solo diamante brillante que era simple, pero elegante.

—Isabella Swan, he estado cautivado por ti desde el primer momento que puse los ojos en ti. Ese amor solo creció y se expandió cuando llegué a conocerte y vi de primera mano la maravillosa madre que eres para nuestro hijo. Para siempre nunca podría ser suficiente para sentir que he tenido suficiente tiempo contigo. ¿Te casas conmigo?

Ella se cubrió la boca y dejó salir un sollozo, antes de lanzar sus brazos alrededor de él y gritar:

—¡Sí!

Se cayeron juntos, una masa de extremidades y labios, sus corazones latiendo salvajemente. Él se separó un poco y empujó un mechón de cabello cubierto por la lluvia de su rostro.

—Vamos adentro, por favor. No quiero que pilles un resfriado.

Cuando se pusieron de pie, los ojos de él fueron atraídos a su camiseta blanca, ahora completamente pegada contra sus pechos desnudos, sus pezones duros y tensos contra la tela. Su mano se estiró para acariciar sus pechos, provocando que ella fuera consciente y cruzara los brazos sobre su pecho. Ella se rio ligeramente y asintió hacia la casa.

—Vamos, vamos a secarnos.

Edward soltó una fuerte carcajada.

—Prefiero mantenerte mojada, amor.

Sus manos se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura y la jaló de nuevo a su pecho mientras entraban a tropezones a la casa. La ropa mojada pronto cubría el piso del vestíbulo y manos vagaban con avidez.

—¿Dónde está nuestra habitación? —preguntó él con voz ronca, arrastrándola a sus brazos.

Bella se rio felizmente y envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello. El sonido de él llamando a su habitación "nuestra" derritió completamente su corazón.

—Arriba y a la derecha.

Ella se rio y él dejó caer su cuerpo desnudo en la suave cama tamaño queen y se subió al lado de ella. Sus manos le acariciaron las mejillas cariñosamente y apartó el cabello de su rostro. Sonrió y se sentó, deslizando el anillo de su dedo meñique. Él, afortunadamente, lo había asegurado ahí cuando Bella se lanzó a sus brazos. Tomó su mano izquierda y suavemente deslizó el anillo. Ella levantó la mano, extendiendo los dedos y admirando la belleza y el brillo de la piedra.

—Edward, es impresionante —murmuró, sin aliento.

Él sonrió con timidez.

—Era de mi madre biológica, de Elizabeth. Mamá lo guardó para mí y ha estado almacenado todos estos años.

Ella lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Nunca se lo diste a Victoria?

Estiró una mano y acunó su mejilla.

—No, Bella. Siempre estuvo destinado a ti.

Ella suspiró y se apoyó en su mano. Él la jaló a su pecho y la abrazó con fuerza por un momento antes de cantar juguetonamente.

...  
 _Forever can never be long enough for me_  
 _Feel like I've had long enough with you_  
 _Forget the world now, we won't let them see_  
 _But there's one thing left to do_  
 _Now that the weight has lifted_  
 _Love has surely shifted my way_  
 _Marry me today and every day_  
 _..._

Ella se rio ligeramente y le pegó en el hombro.

—Entonces por eso esa línea sonaba tan familiar.

Él la empujó de nuevo contra el colchón.

—Sin embargo, eso no lo hace menos cierto. Te adoro, mi futura esposa.

Edward deslizó las manos alrededor de su trasero y la atrajo más, sus labios pasando por su cuello.

...  
 _Together can never be close enough for me_  
 _Feel like I am close enough to you_  
 _You wear white and I'll wear out the words "I love you"_  
 _And "You're beautiful"_  
 _Now that the wait is over_  
 _And love and has finally shown her my way_  
 _..._

 _Promise me you'll always be happy by my side_  
 _I promise to sing to you when all the music dies_  
 _And marry me today and everyday_  
 _Marry me if I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe_  
 _Say you will, say you will, marry me_  
...

Bella gimió y pasó sus manos por su cabello húmedo; los dedos de él hábilmente acariciaron sus pliegues, antes de deslizarse en su interior.

—Tan mojada, nena —murmuró él contra sus labios—. ¿Me has extrañado? ¿Has extrañado la forma en que conozco tu cuerpo, por dentro y por fuera?

Él comenzó a bombear sus dedos y a frotar suavemente su clítoris con su pulgar.

—Dime, Bella. Dime lo mucho que me extrañaste.

—Lo hice. ¡Te extrañé muchísimo! Oh, Dios —gritó ella mientras un orgasmo la atravesaba sorprendentemente rápido.

Ella se recostó, jadeando ligeramente y gimiendo cuando él sacó los dedos de su cuerpo. Sus ojos se entrecerraron cuando él le dio una sonrisa de suficiencia, deslizando dos dedos de su mano derecha en su boca y cerrando los ojos. Cuando su mirada encontró la de ella una vez más, sus ojos estaban llenos de lujuria y entornados. Ella se estiró y lo jaló hacia abajo, chocando sus labios juntos. Ella cerró los ojos por la felicidad mientras él alineaba su cuerpo contra el suyo y se metía suavemente en su interior. Una vez que él estaba completamente inmerso en su calor, Edward apoyó su frente en la de ella y suspiró. Era una sensación no muy diferente a llegar a casa después de una larga ausencia, lo que esencialmente era.

Él acunó sus mejillas y la besó profundamente, comenzando a embestir superficialmente.

—¿Lo sientes? ¿La conexión?

Las lágrimas le brotaron de los ojos y cayeron silenciosamente por sus mejillas, la emoción abrumándola completamente.

—Sí, lo hago* —susurró ella contra sus labios.

Los labios de él se curvaron en una hermosa sonrisa.

—No puedo esperar para escucharte decir eso de nuevo un día, con suerte pronto*.

Palabras escaparon del par de felices amantes mientras trabajaban hacia su culminación, ambos esforzándose por llevar al otro a grandes alturas de placer. Cuando todo estuvo dicho y hecho, se acostaron juntos, con las extremidades entrelazadas.

—¿Estás aquí para quedarte? —preguntó ella con voz ligera, distraídamente pasando los dedos por el cabello de él.

—Si me quieres, sí —respondió él con una risa.

Ella agitó su dedo cubierto por el anillo enfrente de su cara y rio.

—Bueno, supongo. Ya he aceptado ser tu esposa, ¿no?

Él la giró con un gruñido y atacó su cuello suavemente con sus labios y lengua. La puerta principal se cerró de golpe y ellos se separaron. Los ojos de Bella se dispararon hacia el reloj, sorprendida de que fueran pasadas las tres de la tarde.

—¿Mamá? —llamó Jack—. ¿Por qué hay ropa mojada por todo el piso?

Bella y Edward se pusieron de pie con rapidez y ella comenzó a revisar sus cajones en busca de algo para usar.

—¡Bella! —siseó Edward—. ¡Mi ropa está abajo! ¿Qué voy a hacer?

La mirada en la cara de él era tan cómica que le tomó todo lo que tenía en su interior para no reírse.

—Ponte mi bata o algo.

—¡MAMÁ! —gritó Jack—. ¡Estos son los pantalones y zapatos de un tipo! ¡OH DIOS MÍO!

Los pies del chico golpearon las escaleras frenéticamente. Bella se apresuró y llegó a la puerta, mientras se ponía un vestido de verano sobre la cabeza. Jack entró apurado en la habitación, sus ojos explorándola frenéticamente.

—Jack, bebé, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó ella inocentemente.

—¡Mamá! —chilló él—. ¿De quién es la ropa que está en el piso de abajo?

—¿Mía? —respondió ella, sonando más como una pregunta.

—No todas. Hay pantalones y zapatos de un tipo. —Entrecerró los ojos en dirección a su madre—. ¿Estás engañando a papá? ¡Mamá! ¿Cómo pudiste?

El sonido de algo golpeando en el baño atrajo la atención de Jack. Sus ojos se ensancharon.

—¿Hay alguien ahí dentro? —susurró-gritó.

Bella se mordió el labio y trató de no reírse mientras el niño acechaba hacia la puerta.

—Sal, ahora —dijo Jack—. Si no, voy a llamar a mi abuelo. ¡Él tiene un arma!

Ella luchó para mantener la cara seria.

—Jack, creo que deberías calmarte. No es lo que tú crees.

Sus ojos volaron de un lado a otro, entre su madre y la puerta del baño.

—¿De verdad? ¿Entonces qué está pasando?

—Mira, dale a él un momento para que se arregle, y después hablaremos.

—¿Él? —siseó Jack—. Sabía que era un tipo.

El chico se sentó en el borde de la cama y enterró sus manos en su cabello, viéndose sorprendentemente parecido a su padre.

—¿Por qué, mamá? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto a papá? —gimió lastimeramente.

La puerta del baño se abrió y Jack se puso de pie, fulminando a la puerta, su postura lista para echar al hombre fuera de su casa. Cuando la cabeza de Edward se asomó por la puerta, la mandíbula de Jack se abrió cómicamente.

Su padre sonrió avergonzado y entró en la habitación, usando la bata celeste de Bella.

—¿P-Papá? —tartamudeó Jack, antes de formar una gran sonrisa—. ¡Papá! —gritó mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su padre—. ¡Papá, estás aquí! —sollozó Jack, provocando que Bella se cubriera la boca y parpadeara las lágrimas.

Edward lo apretó más fuerte, balanceándolo un poco de adelante hacia atrás, mientras los pies del niño colgaban en el aire.

—Estoy aquí, hijo. No voy a ir a ningún lado —respondió, su voz cargada de emoción.

Cuando él fue capaz de poner al chico de nuevo de pie, Jack miró a su mamá de forma acusadora, su cara todavía mojada por sus lágrimas.

—¡Lo supiste todo el tiempo! ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

Bella sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

Jack sacudió la cabeza.

—Mal hecho, mamá. Mal. Hecho.

Edward le dio una mirada de confusión y Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Lo escuchó de su tío, Seth.

Edward sonrió y puso su brazo en los hombros de su hijo.

—Estoy ansioso por conocer al resto de tu familia.

Jack alzó la mirada y sonrió brillantemente.

— _Nuestra_ familia, papá.

El rostro de Edward se suavizó visiblemente, asintiendo.

—Nuestra familia —respondió en acuerdo. Puso su mano en el brazo de Jack y lo llevó hacia la cama, donde se sentó y miró al chico directamente a los ojos—. ¿Recuerdas la discusión que tuvimos no hace mucho tiempo?

Jack ladeó la cabeza en confusión, momentáneamente, antes de que sus ojos se ampliaran y asintiera. Edward sonrió y le hizo señas a Bella para que se acercara. Ella sonrió desconcertada y se acercó, permitiéndole a Edward tomar su mano izquierda en la suya, mostrándole a Jack el anillo que estaba ahí. Jack miró a Bella con lágrimas en los ojos y sonrió.

—¿Dijiste que sí? ¿Nos vamos a casar? ¿Y ser una familia real? —preguntó con emoción.

Ella se sentó al lado de Edward y acunó la mejilla de su hijo con suavidad.

—Somos una familia real, no importa qué, Jack. Pero sí, ¡nos vamos a casar!

Jack lanzó sus brazos alrededor de sus padres y los apretó con fuerza.

—¡Oh Dios mío! No puedo creerlo. ¡Es tan increíble!

Después de unos momentos, Jack se alejó y se recompuso, antes de mirar a su padre dos veces.

—Papá, ¿por qué estás usando la bata de mamá?

.

.

Más tarde esa noche, después de que Edward se había cambiado a ropa seca y el lío mojado en el vestíbulo había sido limpiado, los tres estaban decidiendo qué hacer para cenar cuando el timbre sonó.

Bella alzó una ceja.

—Está ciertamente ocupado por aquí esta noche —murmuró mientras iba a responder la puerta. La lluvia se había detenido justo antes de que Jack saliera de la escuela y estrellas estaban dispersas en el cielo oscuro y despejado. El pequeño grupo de personas de pie en su porche era una sorpresa. Charlie, Sue y Seth estaban esperando, cada uno con una bolsa o algún tipo de contenedor.

—Hola, ¿qué están haciendo aquí? —preguntó desconcertada.

Sue se rio y agarró su mano, apretándola con fuerza.

—Es tu cumpleaños, dulzura. Estamos aquí para celebrar contigo.

Bella sonrió y sintió su corazón calentarse por el gesto amable. Se sobresaltó, dándose cuenta que su familia todavía estaba de pie en el aire frío y retrocedió, permitiéndoles entrar a la casa.

—Aww, no tenían que hacerlo. Es muy dulce, gracias.

Cerró la puerta y se dio cuenta que el trío se había detenido abruptamente. Mirando sobre el hombro de su madrastra, ella se dio cuenta que Jack estaba jalando a Edward hacia ellos, ansioso por hacer las presentaciones.

El bigote de Charlie se movió, una señal obvia de que estaba tratando de ocultar una sonrisa.

—No pierdes el tiempo, ¿verdad, chico?

Edward sonrió tímidamente y extendió su mano para estrechar la del padre de ella.

—No en esta ocasión, señor. Mi vida está aquí ahora, así que estaba ansioso por regresar a ellos.

Charlie finalmente permitió que una sonrisa completa apareciera y palmeó a Edward en el hombro.

—Esa es una buena respuesta, hijo.

Edward sacudió la cabeza y se rio entre dientes.

—Gracias, Charlie.

Charlie miró a Sue y le guiñó un ojo.

—Estamos olvidando los modales. Ed, esta es mi esposa Sue y mi hijastro, Seth.

Edward se inclinó para besar a Sue en la mejilla y estrechar la mano de Seth.

—Es un placer conocerlos. Jack y Bella me han contado mucho sobre ustedes.

Seth hizo una mueca juguetona.

—No creas todo lo que escuches.

Sue se rio y golpeó a su hijo en el brazo.

—Vamos, chico, vamos a llevar la comida a la cocina.

Ante el sonido de comida, Jack se animó y caminó al lado de ella.

—Aquí, nana, déjame ayudarte con eso.

Ella sonrió y le pasó a Jack un contenedor.

—Qué buen niño, a diferencia de tu tío.

Seth puso los ojos en blanco y se rio antes de seguir a Jack a la cocina. Sue se giró hacia Bella y se estiró por sus manos, jadeando cuando encontró el anillo de diamante.

—¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Qué es esto? —prácticamente gritó.

Bella miró nerviosamente a su padre, quien lucía sorprendentemente calmado.

—Edward me lo pidió y dije que sí —respondió alegremente.

Ella la abrazó con fuerza.

—¡Felicitaciones, nena! ¡Te mereces mucha felicidad!

—Muchas gracias, mamá —susurró ella en el oído de Sue. La mujer mayor retrocedió y miró a Bella con sorpresa, sus ojos negros llenos de lágrimas.

—Oh, Bella. Te quiero mucho. Siempre has sido mi hija, lo sabes.

Bella suspiró.

—Lo sé y lamento nunca antes haberlo dicho. Te ganaste ese título hace mucho tiempo.

Ella se giró y fue arrastrada a un abrazo por su padre.

—¿Por qué lo tomas tan bien, papá? —preguntó ella con recelo.

Él le guiñó un ojo y respondió:

—Es un secreto.

Sus ojos se ampliaron.

—¡Ya lo sabías! —acusó, provocando que su padre se encogiera de hombros.

—Tal vez —bromeó él.

—¡Oh! ¿Es por eso que estabas tan misterioso la semana pasada? —preguntó con sorpresa.

Charlie sonrió y asintió.

—Ed aquí me llamó un día o dos antes y me pidió tu mano. Tengo que decir que estaba impresionado.

Bella se giró hacia su prometido y levantó una ceja.

—Supongo que te dio su bendición —le preguntó.

Edward la tomó en sus brazos y le besó la frente.

—Sí, lo hizo. Con la condición de que me mataría si te lastimo.

Bella se rio y sacudió la cabeza.

—Eso suena como él.

—Vamos, chicos —llamó Sue desde el comedor—. La cena está en la mesa.

Después de una deliciosa comida y un pastel casero, Charlie y Sue le dieron a Bella sus regalos, antes de dirigirse a casa. Jack y Edward la corrieron de la cocina mientras ellos limpiaban, así que ella decidió reacomodar espacio en el clóset para Edward mientras tanto. A las nueve y media, Jack estaba dormido en la cama mientras sus padres se acurrucaban en el sofá juntos.

—Ha sido un buen día, ¿verdad? —murmuró él en voz baja.

Ella suspiró y se apoyó en su pecho.

—Ciertamente lo fue —suspiró, contenta.

El timbre sonó una vez más, provocando que ella resoplara irritada.

—¿Quién podría ser esta vez? —murmuró ella en voz baja. Cuando se puso de pie, le dio una mirada descarada—. Tus padres no se van a presentar sin avisar, ¿verdad?

Él puso los ojos en blanco y se rio.

—Si son ellos, estoy igualmente sorprendido. —Se levantó y la siguió a la puerta, su mano posada en su espalda baja, pero permaneciendo fuera de vista.

Alice y Angela estaban en el porche sonriendo, cada una sosteniendo una botella de vino.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —gritaron al unísono.

Bella sacudió la cabeza y se rio.

—Ustedes están locas, pero las quiero.

Alice se rio.

—Pensamos que podrías querer ahogar tus penas, considerando que estabas sola en tu cumpleaños.

Bella se mordió el labio.

—No estaba sola.

—Oh, queríamos decir de compañía adulta —respondió Angela con una dulce sonrisa.

—Mi papá, Sue y Seth estuvieron aquí y trajeron la cena y un pastel más temprano —respondió Bella, deliberadamente jugando con sus amigas.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró molesta.

—Bellaaaa —arrastró—. Sabes lo que queremos decir.

—Oh —respondió ella con falsa sorpresa—. ¿Están preocupadas de que estaría toda deprimida y depresiva porque Edward no estaba aquí?

Sus dos amigas se veían adorablemente confundidas. En las últimas semanas, nadie había sido capaz de mencionar su nombre sin que Bella pareciera como si alguien hubiera pateado a su cachorro, pero ahora, ella prácticamente irradiaba felicidad.

—Bella, estás radiante —se rio Alice—. Casi apostaría que conseguiste algo. —Su mandíbula cayó—. ¡OhDiosmío! ¿EngañasteaEdward? —chilló, juntando las palabras.

Bella negó con la cabeza y murmuró:

—¿Qué pasa con la tontería del engaño hoy?

Los ojos de Angela se estrecharon cuando escuchó un sonido amortiguado detrás de Bella. Estiró la mano y abrió la puerta un poco más, sorprendida de encontrar a un hombre muy guapo parado al lado de su amiga. Incluso si ella no hubiera visto fotos de Edward antes, habría sido bastante fácil reconocer que era el padre de Jack.

—¡Edward! —chilló Alice, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de él—. ¿Cuándo llegaste aquí?

Él se rio.

—Hoy más temprano, Allie. Quería llegar y sorprender a mi chica en su cumpleaños. —Le echó un vistazo a Angela y sonrió, extendiendo su mano—. Hola, tú debes ser Angela. Soy Edward.

Angela no pudo evitar sonreír de regreso, feliz de finalmente conocer al hombre que había hecho a su mejor amiga tan feliz.

—Es genial finalmente conocerte, Edward.

Edward supo el momento exacto en que Alice vio el anillo; un chillido ensordecedor salió de su boca.

—¡OhDiosmío! ¿Es lo que creo que es?

Edward educadamente se salió del trío de mujeres, dejándolas que hablaran en la sala con una botella de vino. Ahora que él estaba aquí de forma permanente, no le importaba compartirla con sus amigas por un rato. Su cuerpo estaba física y emocionalmente agotado, de todos modos. Se tomó el tiempo para bañarse y cambiarse a pantalones de pijamas, durmiéndose de inmediato no mucho tiempo después que su cabeza tocó la almohada.

Dos horas más tarde, Bella se dirigió arriba, después de despedirse de sus amigas. Había sido una agradable sorpresa y le mostraba lo mucho que realmente se preocupaban por ella. Cuando entró en la habitación y vio a Edward durmiendo pacíficamente, su corazón se derritió. Se sentía más a gusto en este momento que en años. Había sido un largo viaje para llegar a donde estaba ahora, pero nunca cambiaría nada. Jack significaba el mundo para ella y juró protegerlo a cualquier precio. Él la poseía, en corazón y alma, desde el primer momento que había mirado a sus pequeños ojos verdes.

Ella realmente quería decir lo que había dicho antes; eran una familia sin importar lo que pasara. Muchos escenarios habían cruzado su mente en su camino a Chicago, hacía apenas tres meses. El peor caso siendo que su familia fuera cruel y lo alejara de ella. Lo mejor siendo que aceptaran dejarla seguir siendo su madre y compartir la custodia.

Miró su anillo y sonrió. En ninguno de esos escenarios imaginó jamás enamorarse del padre de Jack y planear un futuro juntos como marido y mujer. En este momento, la vida era todo lo que siempre había deseado, pero nunca se permitió desear. Ella sabía, sin duda, que ahora estaban donde se suponía que debían estar. Todas sus elecciones y acciones los llevaron aquí. Este era el comienzo de su felices para siempre y se juró a sí misma no tomar un momento por sentado.

Se puso el pijama en silencio y se acurrucó junto al cuerpo dormido de Edward. Él envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cintura y la acercó a él, murmurando su nombre en voz baja en su sueño. Ella juntó la mano de él con una de las suyas, una letanía de oraciones y gracias saliendo de sus labios mientras se dormía.

* * *

 _*El original dice "Yes, I do" que es lo que responden cuando se casan, por eso Edward dice que no puede esperar escucharla decir eso, haciendo referencia al día de la boda._

* * *

 _Y hemos llegado al último capítulo… ahora solo queda el epílogo (y sí, varios outtakes), pero este es el final… ¿Qué les ha parecido?_

 _¡Esperamos que nos cuenten todas sus opiniones en los comentarios!_

 _Gracias por los comentarios_ _patymdn_ _,_ _ibbnnygramajo_ _,_ _Pam Malfoy Black_ _, Sully YM,_ _Yoliki_ _,_ _rjnavajas_ _,_ _Lady Grigori_ _, tulgarita, terewee,_ _bbluelilas_ _, Adriu,_ _Torposoplo_ _,_ _carolaaproboste.v_ _,_ _cavendano13_ _,_ _lauritacullenswan_ _, Cely Peralta, Tata XOXO,_ _bellaliz_ _,_ _Marie Sellory_ _,_ _freedom2604_ _, Sara, Jupy,_ _Nadiia16_ _,_ _crysty Katy, Noelia, somas, solecitopucheta, Pili, saraipineda44, Cary y_ _alianna09_ _._

 _¡Hasta el epílogo!_


	38. Epílogo

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **KitsuShel** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **KitsuShel** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Parachute**

 **By:** KitsuShel

 **Traducción:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Epílogo**

 ** _13 de julio de 2012_**

Bella miró por la ventana de la cocina, buscando serenidad en la gran extensión de césped verde y frondoso. Había una gran casa de árbol, que parecía más como una pequeña cabaña, ubicada bajo en un enorme árbol, cerca del medio del patio. Ella sintió el calor de una mirada en su espalda y tomó una profunda respiración antes de girarse.

Ojos verdes brillantes encontraron los de ella con enojo, provocando que suspirara.

—¿Ahora qué? —preguntó con cansancio.

—¿Por qué Riley y Garrett no pueden pasar el fin de semana? No es justo, mamá. ¡Nunca pedí mudarme a este estúpido lugar!

Bella se frotó las sienes, el inicio de un dolor de cabeza rápidamente atacando sus sienes.

—Jack, bebé, ya hemos pasado por esto. Tu papá está fuera de la ciudad por trabajo, y yo no tengo la energía para lidiar con ustedes tres este fin de semana. Y basta con lo de la casa. Sabes que te encanta y no es muy lejos de la vieja.

Los ojos de él se dirigieron a su abultado vientre y habló con desprecio.

—Es culpa de esa cosa. No habría un problema si no estuvieras embarazada.

Bella se apoyó en la encimera.

—Jack, ya hemos pasado por esto antes, cariño. Solo porque vamos a tener un bebé...

—Eso no significa que me quieran menos —imitó mientras la interrumpía y ponía los ojos en blanco.

—Pequeñín, por favor... —comenzó ella, antes de que él la interrumpiera.

—¡Argh, a veces te odio! ¡Ojalá ese bebé muriera!

Con esas crueles palabras de despedida, Jack salió furioso de la cocina, pisoteando fuerte las escaleras. Con seis meses de embarazo y ya lidiando con hormonas erráticas, Bella estalló en lágrimas y caminó a la sala, dejándose caer en el sofá y enterrando la cara en una almohada. Quince minutos después, sus lágrimas todavía no habían disminuido, así que agarró el teléfono y marcó el número de su esposo.

—Hola, nena. —Su voz aterciopelada acarició su corazón dolorido—. ¿Está todo bien?

Un nuevo sollozo salió de su pecho.

—¡Mierda, Bella! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? ¿Debo llamar a Charlie? —Edward comenzó a soltar preguntas en pánico.

—No —sollozó ella—. Estoy bien.

—¿Entonces por qué estás llorando así, nena? ¿Qué pasó? —Su voz se suavizó a un tono tranquilizador.

—Jack —hipó—. Estaba enojado —sollozo— porque los chicos no podían venir este fin de semana.

Edward suspiró sabiendo. Jack había estado portándose mal durante los últimos tres meses, desde que sus padres le dijeron sobre el bebé.

—¿Qué dijo?

—¡Que me odiaba y que deseaba que el bebé muriera! —Bella comenzó a sollozar de nuevo.

—Ssh —susurró Edward—. Sabes que no lo dijo en serio, Bella. Recuerda lo que dijo Kate hace unas semanas.

—¡No me importa lo que dijo Kate! —lloró ella—. No me importa si él solo está portándose mal porque se siente seguro y protegido. Quiero decir, me importa —sollozó—, ¡pero no es justo! Ni el bebé ni yo lo merecemos. Duele mucho. —Su última oración fue apenas más que un susurro.

—Lo sé, lo sé —respondió Edward con calma—. Desearía estar ahí contigo, nena. Castígalo indefinidamente y después hablaremos cuando llegue a casa en dos días. Si se vuelve demasiado para manejar, llama a mi mamá o a Sue para que vayan y lo controlen. Trata de no estresarte, amor. No es bueno para ti o el bebé.

Ella sollozó y se limpió la nariz con el dorso de la mano.

—Está bien —respondió en voz baja.

Unas fuertes voces resonaron sobre su voz y Edward suspiró.

—Lo siento, Bella. La reunión está comenzando. Te llamaré tan pronto como termine, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien. Te amo.

—También te amo, nena.

La línea se quedó en silencio y ella apretó finalizar. Puso la cabeza en sus manos y comenzó a llorar bajito de nuevo. Una mano le tocó el hombro tentativamente y ella levantó la cabeza con rapidez, encontrando los ojos arrepentidos de su hijo. Su labio inferior temblaba mientras contemplaba la cara de su madre, húmeda y manchada por el llanto. Ella dejó salir otro sollozo, antes de jalarlo hacia sus brazos con fuerza.

—¡Lo siento mucho, mamá! —lloró él—. No lo dije en serio. ¡Te quiero a ti y al bebé!

Ella lo meció de atrás hacia adelante en un gesto de consuelo.

—Lo sé, Jack, pero aun así duele mucho. Por favor nunca digas algo así de nuevo.

—No lo haré, mamá. Lo prometo —respondió con seriedad. Se apoyaron en el sofá, ninguno de los dos liberando su agarre en el otro.

—No puedes decir lo que te venga a la cabeza, pequeñín. Tienes que pensar el tipo de impacto que tendrán tus palabras. Aunque sabía que estabas enojado y no querías decir lo que dijiste, todavía duele, bebé.

—Lo siento mucho, mamá —susurró él, abrazándola con fuerza.

—Estás castigado hasta que tengas treinta —murmuró contra su cabello, el cansancio asentándose en ella.

—Entendido —se rio él bajito.

—Lo digo en serio. —Bostezó ella—. Espera hasta que tu padre llegue a casa.

Jack tragó audiblemente y asintió.

—Lo sé.

Las notas de una canción flotaron en la cabeza de ella mientras se sumía en un pacífico sueño.

...  
 _Words they'll try to shake you_ _  
_ _Don't let them break you_ _  
_ _Or stop your world from turning_ _  
_ _When words keep you from feeling good_ _  
_ _Use them as firewood and let them burn_  
...

Pronto, la respiración de Bella se acompasó y suaves ronquidos llenaron el aire. El corazón de Jack se apretó y se sintió verdaderamente horrible por arremeter contra su madre. Él no tenía idea de lo que le había hecho decir esas cosas. Ella nunca había sido nada menos que buena con él y le demostraba su amor una y otra vez.

El teléfono sonó al lado de él y lo respondió con rapidez, no queriendo despertarla todavía.

—¿Hola? —preguntó en voz baja.

—¡Jackson Charles Cullen! ¿Qué está mal contigo, niño? ¿Por qué le dirías algo así a tu madre? —La voz de su padre resonó por el altavoz del teléfono.

—Shh, papá, por favor baja la voz —respondió en voz baja.

—¿Que baje la voz? —gritó Edward—. ¿De verdad me estás diciendo que me calle? Niño, ¿te has vuelto loco?

—No, papá, por favor —susurró Jack—, mamá está durmiendo a mi lado.

El silencio cayó rápidamente sobre la línea.

—¿Está durmiendo? ¿Ya no está llorando? —preguntó su padre en un volumen normal, aunque su voz todavía estaba teñida de ira.

—Sí, ella se quedó dormida sobre mí hace unos diez minutos.

Edward suspiró.

—Jack, de verdad. ¿Qué te poseyó para que le hablaras así? Ella está extremadamente emocional de por sí y tú la llevaste al límite.

—Lo siento, papá. No estaba pensando.

—Tienes toda la razón, no estabas pensando. Confiaba en ti para que fueras el hombre de la casa mientras estaba lejos, Jack. Poner a tu madre histérica en su condición no era parte del plan.

Jack permaneció en silencio, sin saber qué decir a continuación.

—¿Al menos te disculpaste con ella?

—Sí, papá. Le dije que lo sentía y que no lo decía en serio. Me sentí mal tan pronto como las palabras salieron de mi boca. Nunca querría que algo malo le pasara a mamá o al bebé.

—Lo sé, hijo. Necesitamos trabajar en controlar tu temperamento. Está bien estar molesto, pero es inaceptable arremeter de esa forma. ¿Estamos claros?

—Sí, señor.

Después de unos momentos de silencio, Jack habló de nuevo.

—¿De verdad la doctora Kate dijo eso de mí? —preguntó con vacilación.

Edward gimió.

—Sí, lo hizo, pero eso no excusa tu comportamiento, Jack.

—Lo entiendo, ¿pero por qué me portaría mal porque me siento seguro? No entiendo.

—Nadie realmente entiende por qué la mente funciona de la forma en que lo hace, hijo. ¿Qué tal si cuando regrese le llamamos y hablamos con ella juntos?

—Me gustaría eso, papá. No quiero hacer llorar a mamá así de nuevo.

—Lo sé, Jack. Mira, te dejaré ir. Dile a tu mamá que la llamaré más tarde.

—Está bien, lo haré.

—Sé amable con ella, Jack. Por favor. Ella lo necesita en este momento.

—Lo haré, papá. Lo prometo.

—Está bien, hablaré contigo más tarde. Te quiero.

—Adiós, papá. También te quiero.

Jack colgó el teléfono y miró a la pacífica cara de su madre, prometiéndose que nunca le levantaría la voz de nuevo.

Tres días después, Edward entró a su habitación por primera vez en una semana y se detuvo en seco ante la vista esperándolo. Jack y Bella estaban acurrucados juntos, durmiendo. La mano de Jack reposaba en el vientre de su madre, provocando que un suspiro de felicidad brotara del pecho de Edward. Puso su maleta al lado de su buró y miró el reloj. Eran las once pasadas, así que decidió meterse a la ducha antes de unirse a su familia.

Bella se despertó varias horas después, sintiéndose demasiado caliente y con algo pesado sobre su estómago. Parpadeó abriendo lentamente los ojos y sonrió al pacífico rostro de Jack, profundamente dormido. Miró más abajo y sus ojos se ampliaron cuando se dio cuenta que la mano del chico estaba reposando en su vientre, cubierta por una mano más grande que se estiraba desde atrás de su cuerpo. Giró la cabeza y se presionó hacia atrás, sintiendo el pecho duro de su esposo contra su espalda. Suspiró y cerró los ojos, volviendo a un pacífico sueño.

.

.

 ** _15 de septiembre de 2012_**

—¡Bella! —llamó Laurent desde el depósito de _Odds and Ends_.

Se puso la mano en su creciente vientre y con cuidado se deslizó del banquillo en el que había estado sentada en el mostrador de entrada. Caminó como pato unos cuantos pasos antes de gritar de regreso.

—¿Sí, Steve?

Él asomó la cabeza por la puerta y sonrió, sus ojos verde claro arrugándose en las bordes.

—¿Querías dos pilas del libro nuevo de Patterson o solo una?

—Una debería estar bien, ha estado un poco lento esta semana —respondió ella, antes de decidir dar una vuelta por los pasillos para ver si alguien necesitaba ayuda.

Acababa de terminar de ayudar a una joven a encontrar un libro para su clase de Literatura cuando la campana sobre la puerta sonó.

—Hola, bienvenido a... —Bella interrumpió su saludo cuando levantó la mirada y vio a su padre parado delante de ella, luciendo nervioso—. ¿Papá? ¿Está todo bien? —preguntó preocupada, moviéndose a su lado tan rápido como su panza le permitía.

Él se frotó la nuca y asintió.

—Solo necesitaba hablar contigo sobre algo y no quería hacerlo por teléfono.

Ella le lanzó una mirada confundida.

—Se trata de James Brooks —añadió en voz baja, provocando que los ojos de ella se ampliaran.

Ella tragó el nudo en su garganta y miró a Laurent, que ahora estaba en el mostrador de entrada mirando con curiosidad.

—Vamos a mi oficina —sugirió ella, haciendo un gesto para que Charlie la siguiera—. Steve, estaré arriba si me necesitas.

Laurent le lanzó una mirada preocupada, pero asintió. Llevando a Charlie a su oficina, Bella se acomodó en su cómoda silla y le indicó a su padre que se sentara al otro lado de su escritorio. Charlie sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella, divertida por su reacción de la nada.

—Es gracioso que yo sea el padre aquí y tú estés en la silla grande —respondió, sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos por un momento antes de continuar—. No creo que lo haya dicho lo suficiente, Bells, pero estoy malditamente orgulloso de ti, nena.

Ella sonrió y parpadeó las lágrimas.

—Gracias, papi —murmuró ella—. Ahora, ¿qué es ese asunto de James? —preguntó con ansiedad.

Charlie suspiró.

—Como ya sabes, tengo varios contactos y he estado vigilándolo.

Bella asintió, mordiéndose el labio y esperando que el peor escenario posible saliera de la boca de su padre.

—Bueno, recibí una llamada temprano de mi amigo Danny, que me avisó que Brooks fue encontrado muerto hoy. La prisión todavía no ha emitido un comunicado oficial, pero él estaba bastante seguro de que fue apuñalado en la ducha esta mañana.

Bella parpadeó, no esperando que eso hubiera pasado. Sintió una extraña punzada de placer atravesarla y se encogió internamente, no acostumbrada a tener pensamientos tan maliciosos.

—¿Apuñalado? ¿Quiere decir que alguien lo apuñaló?

Charlie asintió sombríamente.

—Alguien afiló el mango de un cepillo de dientes, pero no creo que quieras escuchar los detalles, Bella. Son bastante escabrosos.

Ella sintió su estómago revolverse y la bilis subir por su garganta. Aclarándose la garganta, sonrió lo mejor que pudo.

—Gracias por venir a decirme, papi. Solo necesito un momento para procesar esto. —Se pasó una mano por el cabello y se reclinó, suspirando—. No sé qué se supone que debo sentir.

El ceño de Charlie se frunció un poco y miró a su hija, eligiendo sus palabras con cuidado.

—No hay una respuesta correcta o incorrecta, nena. ¿Cómo te sientes en este momento?

Ella suspiró.

—Me siento aliviada de que esté fuera de la imagen, pero también enojada porque no hubo justicia. Él debería pudrirse en la cárcel, siendo miserable.

Charlie se rio, provocando que Bella lo fulminara con la mirada.

—No veo qué es tan gracioso sobre eso, papá.

—No es de ti, corazón. Bueno, es de ti, pero no de esa forma. —Le sonrió amablemente—. ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando Victoria fue asesinada?

Ella se tensó en su asiento.

—¿Eso qué tiene que ver?

Su padre sacudió la cabeza.

—Tiene todo que ver con esto. ¿Cómo te sentiste, Bells?

Ella irguió la cabeza y encontró su mirada, sabiendo muy bien que había entrado directamente en su trampa.

—Estaba triste, enojada y un poco aliviada.

Charlie se tiró del bigote pensativamente.

—Déjame adivinar. ¿Triste por la forma en que ella murió, enojada porque consiguió una salida fácil y aliviada porque nunca más iba a ser un problema en nuestras vidas?

Bella apartó la mirada, tomando un repentino interés en sus uñas. Ella se negó a mirar hacia arriba cuando escuchó la silla de él arrastrarse por el piso. Dejó salir unas lágrimas cuando sintió su mano grande y cálida en su hombro. Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con que él estaba arrodillado al lado de su silla. Ella se estiró y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de él, disfrutando el consuelo que solo su papá le podía dar en ese momento.

—Ssh, no llores. Está bien, Bells. Todos fuimos a sesiones de terapia después de que ese bastardo te secuestró. Es perfectamente normal sentirse así. No te culpes por eso.

—Lo sé, papá. Simplemente es mucho para asimilar, ¿sabes? Estaré bien. —Ella retrocedió para limpiarse los ojos cuando el bebé se movió y sorprendió a Charlie, cuyos brazos todavía estaban tocando su abdomen.

Ella sintió su pecho calentarse y todos los pensamientos tristes previos salieron de su cabeza mientras observaba la cara de su padre llenarse con asombro y adoración. Ella se estiró por la mano de él y la puso en la parte superior de su vientre. Cuando el bebé se movió de nuevo, los ojos de él volaron a los de ella y una sonrisa apareció por toda su cara.

—Guau, no he sentido algo así en más de veinticinco años. Es aún más increíble esta vez, porque es un bebé dentro de mi bebé.

Ella se inclinó y lo besó en la mejilla.

—Te quiero, papi —susurró ella en su oído.

Charlie estiró la mano y acunó la mejilla de ella, sus ojos brillando con la humedad no derramada.

—Yo también te quiero, Isabella. Tú eres lo mejor que he hecho en toda mi vida.

Él le besó la frente suavemente antes de pararse. Se quedó algunos minutos más, para asegurarse de que ella estaría bien cuando se fuera. Una vez que él estuvo fuera de la tienda, Bella cruzó los brazos sobre el escritorio, apoyó la cabeza y suspiró. Ella sabía que preocuparse demasiado por las cosas la volvería loca, por lo que cerró los ojos e intentó concentrarse en lo positivo. Como en que Esme y Carlisle poseían una hermosa casita a unos diez minutos de la suya. Todavía vivían principalmente en Chicago, pero compraron una casa en Washington hacía más de un año, así podían visitarlos cuando quisieran. En realidad, Esme volaría aquí en dos semanas, planeando quedarse hasta unas pocas semanas después de que naciera el bebé. Ella quería estar cerca y ayudar de todas las formas que pudiera.

Durante los últimos dos años, Sue y Esme habían formado una fuerte amistad y eso hacía a Bella increíblemente feliz al ver cómo sus vidas se habían mezclado a la perfección. Renée incluso había cumplido con su intento de convertirse en una figura en la vida de su hija. Hablaban de vez en cuando por teléfono, aunque las cosas seguían siendo incómodas. Ella tenía la esperanza de que las cosas funcionaran bien entre ellas.

Bella fue sacada de sus pensamientos por su teléfono sonando en su bolsillo. Lo sacó y sonrió ante el mensaje de texto.

.

 _¿Pizza o comida china para la cena, amor?_ _~E_

.

Puso una mano en su vientre.

—¿Qué dices, niño? ¿Pizza o comida china? —Como si comprendiera la pregunta de su madre, el bebé dio una fuerte patada después de la segunda opción. Bella se rio y se frotó suavemente el lugar dolorido—. Auch. Eso no es bueno, niño.

Ella sonrió y respondió a su mensaje de texto con uno propio, solo un poco subido de tono. La respuesta de él fue rápida y esperada.

.

 _*gemido*_  
 _¿De verdad, Bella? ¿Cómo se supone que_ _supere_ _esta reunión con una erección? Vas a conseguir una nalgada más tarde._

 _~E_

.

Se mordió el labio y sonrió, recibiendo la respuesta exacta que estaba esperando.

.

.

 ** _23 de octubre de 2012_**

Bella se frotó la espalda dolorida y suspiró. Llevaba más de una hora sentada en su escritorio, mirando una página en blanco de lo que se suponía era su próximo libro de Jack Ataca. No estaba obligada ni contratada para este, por lo que estaba muy agradecida en este momento. Decidió que finalmente tenía suficiente y se dirigió hacia el sofá para tomar una siesta. Apoyó la cabeza en una de las almohadas decorativas y frotó un lugar sensible que parecía ser el lugar para patear favorito del bebé. Su fecha de parto era en menos de dos semanas y estaba ansiosa por conocer a su pequeñín, al igual que el resto de la familia. Alice todavía estaba malhumorada con respecto a ella y a Edward no queriendo averiguar el sexo del bebé, pero ellos querían que fuera una sorpresa.

Unos momentos después, ella sintió un gran movimiento bajo sus yemas y sonrió.

—Cálmate, niño —murmuró adormilada—. Deja a mamá descansar un poco.

Dos horas después, se despertó y estiró, sintiéndose fría y húmeda.

—Oh, mierda —susurró, pensando que se había hecho pis en su sueño. Se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo y sintió una punzada en su vientre, como también una pequeña descarga de líquido bajar por sus piernas. Sus ojos se agrandaron en una combinación de emoción y sorpresa.

»¿Estás listo para unirte a nosotros? —le habló a su estómago con calma, sintiendo al bebé darle una patada particularmente fuerte, como si estuviera respondiendo.

»Bueno, entonces, vamos a llamar a papi.

Agarró el teléfono y marcó el número de Edward, solo para ponerse en contacto con su correo de voz. Intentó con la oficina a continuación y su asistente respondió.

—Oficina de Edward Cullen, ¿cómo puedo ayudarlo? —preguntó Beverly con su voz dulce y amable.

—Hola, Bev, soy Bella. ¿Edward está por ahí? —respondió ella, sus nervios comenzando a crisparse.

—¡Hola, Bella! Está en una reunión con un cliente en este momento, ¿necesitas que lo busque?

Ella sopesó sus opciones y supuso que podía hacer las otras llamadas mientras lo esperaba.

—No, está bien, solo pídele que me llame tan pronto como haya terminado. Es muy importante.

—¡No hay problema!

A continuación, le marcó a Esme, quien respondió al primer tono.

—Hola, mi preciosa hija. ¿Cómo están tú y mi nieta?

Bella se rio ligeramente. Tanto ella como Esme estaban convencidas de que este bebé era una niña, mientras Edward, Carlisle y Jack estaban seguros de lo contrario.

—Bueno, creo que ella está en camino, de hecho —respondió Bella sin aliento.

—¡Oh Dios mío! —exclamó Esme con felicidad—. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Estás teniendo contracciones? ¿Llamaste a Edward? Espera, ¿qué quieres decir con que crees?

—Cálmate, mamá. Toma una respiración profunda —respondió, al borde de la risa—. Le llamé a Edward, pero está en una reunión con un cliente y no lo quería molestar. Y en cuanto a si estoy segura, estoy goteando como un grifo y es terriblemente incómodo, así que creo que sí. Sin embargo, no siento ningún dolor.

Esme respiró profundamente.

—Está bien, está bien, estoy calmada. Estoy en camino a recogerte. Le llamaré a Carlisle y Emmett ya que estoy segura que querrán volar antes. Llama a tu papá y después llama a Edward de nuevo. Que se deshaga del cliente, él querrá saberlo lo más pronto posible. Dile que nos encuentre en el hospital.

Bella se rio del uso del lenguaje de su suegra.

—Está bien, está bien.

Le marcó a su padre a continuación y él le aseguró que le llamaría a Alice para que todos los demás lo supieran.

—Seth recogerá a Jack de la escuela y lo llevará al hospital después. No puedo creer que voy a ser abuelo —Charlie se rio—. Bueno, sé que ya lo soy, pero la parte del nacimiento es completamente diferente.

Bella sonrió y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, creo que comprendo esa parte.

Charlie se rio.

—Estoy seguro de que lo haces, nena. Está bien, entonces, te dejaré ir y te encontraré en el hospital, cariño.

—Gracias, papi.

Quince minutos habían pasado desde su última llamada a la oficina de Edward, así que intentó de nuevo. Esta vez, cuando Beverly respondió, la pasó directamente.

—Hola, nena, ¿está todo bien? —Su voz de terciopelo le acarició el oído. Ella suspiró, al instante sintiéndose relajada.

—Sí, todo está bien. Solo pensé que debías saber que tu hijo está en camino.

Su respuesta fue recibida con silencio.

—¿Edward?

—¿Por hijo, te refieres a que Jack va a faltar a la escuela? —respondió él. Ella podía escuchar la emoción en su voz, dejándole saber que sabía lo que estaba pasando.

—No, cariño, quiero decir que tu engendro está intentando abrirse camino fuera de mi vagina.

Ella escuchó el aliento dejar su cuerpo.

—¿Alguien está en camino a buscarte? ¿Debería ir allí o encontrarte en el hospital? —preguntó, su voz subiendo unas octavas mientras continuaba.

—Tu mamá en realidad acaba de atravesar la puerta, así que nos puedes encontrar en el hospital.

—¿Qué hay de Jack? ¿Alguien…?

—Ya lo tengo cubierto —interrumpió ella.

—¿Qué haría sin ti? —murmuró—. Te amo, Bella. Me iré de aquí en cinco minutos.

—Está bien, cariño, nosotras nos vamos ahora. Te veré en un rato. Te amo.

Ella colgó el teléfono y le echó un vistazo a Esme apresurándose por las escaleras, cargando su bolso de viaje. Su cabello normalmente inmaculado era un desorden de mechones caramelo, recordándole a Bella la melena siempre despeinada de Edward.

—Está bien, creo que tengo todo. Tengo el bolso, he llamado a Sue, Carlisle y Rose. Déjame poner esto en el auto y estaremos listas.

Se apresuró a pasar a Bella y salir por la puerta. Dos minutos después, Bella escuchó el auto arrancar y salir. Ella soltó una risa y agarró su celular, marcando el número de Esme.

—¿Hola? —respondió ella, su voz todavía exhausta—. Lo siento, cariño, ¿puedo llamarte después? Estoy un poco apurada por llevar a Bella al… —Esme interrumpió su despotrique abruptamente y murmuró un bajo—: Mierda.

»Estaré ahí en un minuto, Bella.

Ella esperó hasta que su suegra cortó antes de estallar en carcajadas. ¿Quién habría esperado que la normalmente calmada, genial y centrada Esme Cullen se asustara más que la mujer que en realidad estaba en trabajo de parto? Ella ciertamente no.

Diez horas después, Edward y Bella presentaban a su nueva hija al mundo. Su cabeza estaba cubierta con pelusilla rubia oscura y sus ojos eran de color azul oscuro. Bella acunó a la pequeña niña en su pecho y le acarició el cabello con la nariz.

—Me pregunto de qué color serán sus ojos —reflexionó ella, sobre todo para sí misma.

Su esposo se estiró a su lado en la cama y le acarició la espalda a la bebé con suavidad, mirando a su esposa e hija con adoración.

—Vamos a tener que esperar unas semanas más o menos, creo. Los ojos de Jack eran verdes desde el principio, lo que es muy raro.

Sonó un golpe en la puerta y Jack asomó la cabeza.

—¿Puedo entrar? —preguntó él en voz baja.

Bella sonrió brillantemente y le hizo señas para que se acercara.

—Claro que puedes, tonto.

Después de su colapso hacía unos meses, su comportamiento había cambiado drásticamente. Era como si un interruptor se hubiera activado y su hijo estuviera de vuelta, en lugar del pequeño monstruo en el que se había convertido. Ella solo esperaba que se mantuviera así y no volviera a arremeter debido al bebé. Pero, sabía que si lo hacía, lo resolverían, como siempre lo habían hecho; con amor, fuerza y apoyo de su familia.

Cuando Jack estiró una mano y tocó con suavidad la cara de su hermana, Bella de alguna forma supo que no tendría que preocuparse demasiado por eso. Era fácil ver que esta pequeña tendría a todos en la palma de su mano inmediatamente. Una sonrisa serena se extendió por su cara mientras la miraba.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es su nombre, mamá?

—Ashley. Ashley Kara Cullen.

Jack miró a los ojos a su madre y asintió.

—Es lindo, ma. Le queda.

Edward miró a su hijo y sonrió.

—Creo que vamos a estar muy ocupados, Jack.

Jack soltó un suspiro exagerado.

—Lo sé, ¿verdad? Tengo mucho que enseñarle a ella. Como, cómo leer y montar una patineta. Oh, y no dejar que ningún chico la bese.

Bella alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué sabes sobre besar chicas?

Las mejillas del chico se pusieron coloradas y comenzó a tartamudear.

—¿Qu-qué? N-No tengo ni idea de eso. Las chicas son asquerosas.

—Uh, uh. —Edward se rio entre dientes, negando con la cabeza y disfrutando la vergüenza de su hijo—. ¿De verdad? Eso no es lo que escuché decir a Garrett la otra noche.

—Lo que sea, papá —respondió Jack con una risa, rodándole los ojos a su padre antes de inclinarse para besar a Ashley en la coronilla.

Las mejillas de Bella dolían de tanto sonreír, pero no podía evitarlo. La alegría que irradiaba en su interior parecía que explotaría de su pecho en cualquier momento. Su familia era feliz y saludable y ahora más grande por uno. Ella apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Edward y lentamente comenzó a quedarse dormida, el agotamiento finalmente ganando la lucha dentro de su cuerpo.

Hacía siete años, Jackson Cullen había cambiado su vida por completo y ella nunca cambiaría nada. No si eso la llevaba a este momento, sosteniendo a su hija recién nacida, acurrucada entre su hijo y su esposo. Ella siempre se esforzaba para ser el paracaídas de su familia, manteniéndolos cerca si debían caer. Sabía sin lugar a dudas que ellos siempre estarían ahí para ella también.

Siempre golpearían el suelo, corriendo.

 **Fin**

* * *

 _Y ahora sí… ¡se terminó!_

 _¿Qué les ha parecido el final? Con la bebita sumándose a la familia… Muy tierno._

 _Es el final, pero no tanto… Esta historia tiene 13 outtakes, así que todavía tenemos un poco más para leer de Jack, Bella y Edward. No hay una fecha definida para la publicación de los outtakes, a medida que estén traducidos los iremos publicando. Así que estén atentas, vamos a ir sorprendiéndolas con las actualizaciones._

 _Como en todos los finales nos toda agradecer._

 _-GRACIAS a_ _ **KitsuShel**_ _por permitirnos traducir su historia, que nos encanta y nos hizo muy feliz poder compartir con ustedes._

 _-GRACIAS a las traductoras y betas que trabajaron muchísimo para que esto llegara a ustedes._

 _-Y GRACIAS a las lectoras. A las que nos leyeron desde el comienzo, las que se sumaron en el camino y las que la lean ahora que está terminada. GRACIAS INFINITAS a esas lectoras que dejaron sus comentarios, muchos nombres se repiten capítulo tras capítulo y es genial poder conocerlas un poco de esta forma. Gracias a las lectoras fantasmas, que esperamos que alguna vez se animen a contarnos su opinión y así dejen de serlo._

 _¡Nos leemos en la siguiente traducción!_


	39. Outtake 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **KitsuShel** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **KitsuShel** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Parachute**

 **By:** KitsuShel

 **Traducción:** luzalejatb

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Mejores amigos**

 ** _20 de febrero de 2010_**

Bella terminó de secar el último plato y lo puso en el estante. Colgó la toalla y caminó hacia la sala de estar para buscar a Jack. Él estaba acostado en el sofá viendo una caricatura. Ella levantó sus pies con calcetines y se sentó y los puso sobre su regazo. Luego, inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, intentando descubrir qué caricatura era.

—¿Esto es _Yu-Gi-Oh!_? ¿Dónde está Yugi y su pequeño acertijo?

Jack se giró para mirarla y puso los ojos en blanco.

—No, mamá, ¡es _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_. Yusei es el personaje principal —respondió con voz exasperada. Señaló al hombre de cabello rubio en la pantalla—. Ese tipo se llama Jack, como yo. Es un tipo rudo*.

—El lenguaje, Jack. —Bella golpeó ligeramente su pie. Él le sonrió tímidamente.

—Lo siento, mamá.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, Bella habló:

—Entonces, ¿qué te parece si viajamos a Seattle hoy?

—Claro, ¿para qué? —preguntó Jack.

—Bueno, ya que Allie todavía está en su luna de miel, estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos viajar para ver autos. Si esperamos hasta que regrese, lo elegirá y lo entregarán al día siguiente. Pensé que sería bueno si solo nosotros dos lo elegimos.

—¡SÍ! —dijo, alzando su puño. Jack saltó rápidamente y corrió hacia las escaleras.

—¡Oye, oye, oye! —lo llamó ella—. ¡Baja la velocidad, niño! ¡Te acaban de quitar el yeso y no quiero tener que viajar por otro!

Ella sacudió la cabeza y se rio mientras se dirigía a su habitación para prepararse también. Estaba en su armario sacando un atuendo cuando Jack asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

—¡Estoy listo! ¿Está bien si llamo a Riley mientras espero? —preguntó.

—Claro, solo tardaré un par de minutos. —Sonrió. Jack sonrió y salió de su habitación—. Oh, ¿me pregunto en qué me he metido? —exclamó en voz alta.

.

.

Bella se hizo la misma pregunta casi cuatro horas después, mientras estaba sentada en la sala de espera en el parque Place Aston Martin en Bellevue. Jack la había arrastrado a media docena de concesionarios, pero ninguno había sido el auto "correcto". El tipo del último lugar había sido súper simpático y aunque perdió una venta, sugirió que vinieran aquí. Los Aston Martins eran llamativos y costosos, pero eran bien conocidos por su seguridad y durabilidad, por no mencionar su belleza.

Jack estaba tan emocionado que estaba saltando en su asiento. Ella lo miró y alzó una ceja.

—Aquí lo vamos a encontrar, puedo sentirlo —explicó. Bella reprimió un gemido, pensando que definitivamente había estado pasando demasiado tiempo con Alice.

Un hombre llamado Jared se acercó, se presentó y comenzó a mostrarles los autos en la sala de exposición. Ella había decidido que quería algo así como un sedán o un SUV. Cuando no vieron nada que les gustara dentro de la sala de exposición, Jared los llevó a la parte trasera. Apenas lo vio, su corazón se saltó un latido. Era un convertible verdaderamente hermoso, mediano, en azul hielo. Ella sintió a Jack tirar de su mano y cuando lo miró, vio que estaba mirando el mismo auto. Él la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Ese es —dijo con asombro—. Lo vi en un sueño.

Sí, definitivamente iba a acortar el tiempo que pasaba con Alice. Ella suspiró. Por mucho que amara el auto a primera vista, era muy poco práctico para ellos. Necesitaba algo para ir de compras y trasladar artículos de ida y vuelta de ambas tiendas a su casa o a la de Allie.

—Jack, es bonito, pero ¿para qué necesitaríamos un convertible? Vivimos en la parte más lluviosa de los Estados Unidos.

Él la miró, sus ojos brillaban de alegría.

—No llueve todo el tiempo. Además, ¿mi mejor amiga no mencionó algo sobre ir a algunos viajes por carretera este verano? —Él movió sus pestañas de forma adorable. Ella sintió que su escasa resistencia comenzaba a desmoronarse.

—Oh, ¿así que ahora soy tu mejor amiga de nuevo? —bromeó con él. Él se detuvo y la miró seriamente.

—Siempre has sido mi mejor amiga. Riley y Garrett son increíbles, pero siempre estás primero. Siempre lo estarás, con auto o sin auto, mamá.

Ella sintió que sus ojos picaban con las lágrimas. Podía decir que, por sus ojos y el tono de su voz, estaba siendo 100% sincero. Ella se agachó y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Oh, Jack —susurró—, siento lo mismo, pequeño. Siempre serás mi mejor amigo.

Secándose los ojos, se puso de pie y soltó una respiración profunda. Jared había estado quieto de pie a un lado, mirando o fingiendo mirar su teléfono, permitiéndoles algo de privacidad. Ella miró a Jack y él sonrió.

—¿Sabes?, podemos bajar la capota y hacer un viaje por la costa, tal vez visitar una playa o dos —sugirió él.

Ella lo miró y se rio.

—¿En serio lo crees?

—Sí —dijo, sosteniendo sus dedos y pulgares con la forma de una cámara—. Puedo verlo ahora. Lo llamaremos investigación para tu próximo libro. _El ataque de Jack: El viaje por carretera_.

Ella comenzó a reír y se convirtió en una carcajada que le hizo doler el estómago. Calmó su respiración y negó con la cabeza. Él la miró y sonrió.

—Entonces, ¿podemos tener nuestro auto ahora?

.

.

 _ **3 de abril de 2010**_

Cuando Bella puso la gran caja del pastel en el baúl de su auto, se preguntó una vez más sobre su cordura cuando se trataba de Jackson Swan. Ella acababa de gastar doscientos cincuenta dólares en un pastel de tres niveles que sobre él tenía una rampa de _skate_ en miniatura y un niño pequeño en una patineta. Jack estaba de vuelta en una tabla de _skate_ antes de que le quitaran el yeso. Casi le dio un ataque al corazón el día que lo vio hacer un _kickflip_. Ella no estaba emocionada, pero estableció los límites de los movimientos que podía hacer. Salió y le compró una tabla barata para él solo, así como un casco y protecciones para él y también para Garrett y Riley.

Para su cumpleaños, el miércoles anterior, ella le hizo _cupcakes_ y le regaló un libro sobre trucos de patinaje, además de una tarjeta de regalo para _Odds and Ends_. A él le pareció muy entretenida la tarjeta ya que, en sus palabras, ahora estaba en onda con el dueño.

Estaban teniendo una fiesta en su casa hoy y sus amigos y familiares vendrían para celebrar su octavo cumpleaños. Ella guardó su regalo principal, una patineta de titanio de Tony Hawk Birdhouse, para hoy. Esa fue la razón por la que ella le consiguió una tabla más barata, para que aprendiera en los últimos meses.

Estacionó su Aston en la entrada de su casa y notó que el auto de Sue ya estaba allí. Sonrió al pensar en su madrastra. Ella y Charlie eran prácticamente lo único que extrañaba de Forks. Abrió el baúl justo cuando su padre apareció en la puerta principal. Él estaba tomando el pastel de sus brazos antes de que ella siquiera tuviera la oportunidad de saludarlo.

—Hola, papá. —Sonrió y cerró el baúl. Él se inclinó y la besó en la mejilla.

—Hola, mi hija favorita —dijo descaradamente. Ella sonrió y golpeó ligeramente su cadera.

—Adular te llevará a todas partes, pa —respondió ella—, excepto a las llaves de mi bebé —añadió después de un momento y guiñó un ojo.

Ella comenzó a reírse cuando su padre hizo un puchero. Fue tan reconfortante y refrescante verlo tan despreocupado y juguetón. Durante muchos años había sido distante y estoico. Realmente tanto Jack como Sue fueron bendiciones en sus vidas.

Entraron en la cocina y pusieron el pastel en el mostrador más cercano a la nevera. Bella se acercó y miró hacia el patio pequeño, donde todos los chicos (Jack, Riley, Garrett, Seth, Jasper y Ben) intentaban tirar una pelota de fútbol en el confinado espacio, mientras Sue, Alice, Angela y Leah miraban desde la pequeña mesa de picnic.

Sue, Charlie y Seth iban a pasar la noche allí para que al día siguiente, domingo de pascua, pudieran estar juntos como una familia. Seth dormiría en la habitación de Jack y Bella iba a tomar el sofá para darles su cama a sus padres. Hizo una nota mental para agradecer nuevamente a Alice por obligarla a comprar el sofá de cuero que probablemente era más cómodo que su propia cama.

Ella sintió que su papá le ponía la mano en el hombro. Levantó la vista y le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Se siente bien, ¿no? —preguntó. Ella asintió—. Estar rodeado de tanto amor —continuó él— es increíble. Lamento que nunca tuvieras ese tipo de infancia. Un día, cuando sea un hombre adulto, recordará esto y se alegrará todos los días por tenerte como madre, Bella. Te lo puedo asegurar.

Ella se giró y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, abrazándolo con fuerza. Él siempre sabía qué decir para hacer que su corazón se derritiera. Esta fue una de miles de veces en las que ella se dio cuenta del tipo de error que su madre había cometido. Cambió una vida llena de amor y adoración por los viajes y la inestabilidad. Estaba más allá de la comprensión de Bella.

Ella se apartó un poco y le sonrió.

—¿Qué te parece si traemos a la tropa adentro para que podamos comer y luego tal vez el dulce Jack toque el piano para nosotros?

Charlie se rio.

—¿Ves? Te dije que comprar ese viejo Steinway de pie de la señora Cope fue una buena idea.

—Por supuesto, tú nunca te equivocas, ¿verdad, papá? —bromeó.

—Nunca cuando es importante, bebé.

Él le guiñó un ojo mientras salía.

* * *

 ***** Bella reprende a Jack porque en el original dice _badass_ , que es una mala palabra.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Después de bastante tiempo les traemos el primer outtake de esta historia. ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿No es hermosa la relación de estos padres e hijos? Tanto la Jacky y Bella como la de Bella y Charlie…_

 _Queremos corregir algo, son 12 los outtakes, así que nos quedan 12. Ya los iremos publicando ;) ;)_

 _¡Esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado y si extrañaron a estos personajes nos lo cuenten en los comentarios!_

 _No vamos a olvidarnos de agradecer todos los reviews del último capítulo. Así que_ _ **gracias**_ _patymdn, Merce, cavendano13, Pam Malfoy Black, ariyasy, Pili, lauritacullenswan, Karen, libbnnygramajo, LicetSalvatore, Sully YM, jupy, tulgarita, rjnavajas, bbluelilas, Cullen-21-gladys, Adriu, Torposoplo, Nadiia16, Mel. ACS, carolaap, Klara Anastacia Cullen, bellaliz, Brenda Cullenn, Marie Sellory, Tata XOXO, Cristal82, saraipineda44, , sara, Terewee, Somas, lady blue vampire, rosy canul, freedom2604, Lady Grigori, deisymoon2, Cary, bealnum, Noelia, Srita Cullen brandon, gloriacullen, soledadcullen, Cely Peralta, aliceforever85, AliciaGA, Undomiel Cullen, alejandra1987 c, Noa y miop._

 _¡Hasta la próxima!_


	40. Outtake 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **KitsuShel** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **KitsuShel** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Parachute**

 **By:** KitsuShel

 **Traducción:** luzalejatb

 **Beta** : Melina Aragón

* * *

 **En mi vida**

.

.

 _There are places I remember_

 _All my life, though some have changed_

 _Some forever not for better_

 _Some have gone and some remain_

 _All these places had their moments_

 _With lovers and friends I still can recall_

 _Some are dead and some are living_

 _In my life I've loved them all_

 _ **14 de mayo de 2006**_

El sol brillaba intensamente en la ventana del cuarto de Bella. Ella gruñó y puso una almohada sobre su cabeza. Los finales serían en unas pocas semanas, por lo que se había pasado la noche anterior estudiando hasta tarde, en lugar de salir de fiesta como lo hacían casi todas las personas de diecinueve años el sábado por la noche. No era que ella tuviera algún interés en ese tipo de actividades antes de asumir el trabajo de cuidar a Jack. Era un ratón de biblioteca por hábito y hubiera preferido pasar su tiempo en casa, acurrucada con una nueva novela. En días como ese estaba contenta y feliz de jugar algo o leer con Jack hasta que llegaba la hora de acostarse. Era extraño ver cuánto había cambiado su vida al traer al pequeño a su corazón, pero también cuánto se mantenía igual. Todavía se levantaba cada mañana e iba a clase o lavaba la ropa. Ayudaba a Sue con la cena o la hacía sola cuando ella tenía que trabajar hasta tarde.

Bella sonrió, pensando en todo el espacio que ocupaba Jack en su corazón. Su mundo giraba en torno a él y no quería que fuera de otra manera. Las dudas y los temores de perderlo todavía la afectaban de vez en cuando, pero estaba aprendiendo a lidiar mejor con ellos. Hablar con Kate durante las sesiones de terapia familiar había sido de gran ayuda.

Bella escuchó que se abría la puerta de su habitación, así que rápidamente cerró los ojos y fingió estar dormida, pero no pudo borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Sintió que la cama se hundía y olió su aliento de menta sobre su mejilla. Charlie debió haberlo ayudado a cepillarse los dientes esta mañana.

—¿Bella? —susurró—. ¿Bella? —llamó él un poco más fuerte. Ella lo escuchó bufar un poco—. ¡Vamos, Bella! ¡Sé que estás despierta! —se quejó.

Sus ojos se abrieron y sonrió.

—¿Cómo supiste?

—¡Estabas sonriendo, tonta! —Rodó sus pequeños ojos.

Bella se mordió el labio y contuvo una carcajada mientras observaba su apariencia. Su cabello y sus mejillas estaban untados con pequeñas manchas de harina. Había algún tipo de masa en su camisa y olía a tocino.

—Mmmmmm—gimió ella—. ¡Hueles tan bien! ¡Creo que podría devorarte!

Bella rápidamente se quitó las cobijas y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas mientras hacía sonidos de "ñam, ñam, ñam" contra su cuello. Jack chillaba y reía. Él se movió hasta que quedó libre y se dejó caer al piso. Bella se asomó por el borde y lo vio mirándola con severidad.

—Bien, detente. ¡Tenemos desayuno para comer! —dijo mientras se paraba.

Bella asintió solemnemente mientras se ponía de pie y deslizaba sus pies en sus pantuflas de conejito, antes de agarrar su bata y seguir a Jack hacia la cocina. Sus ojos se agrandaron al ver el desastre frente a ella. Había huevos rotos en el mostrador, manteca untada en los muebles de la cocina y tazones y platos sucios amontonados en el fregadero.

Ella dirigió su mirada hacia su padre, que se frotaba la parte posterior del cuello, tímidamente.

—Feliz día de la madre, Bell. —Él sonrió, dándole un rápido asentimiento en dirección a Jack para hacerle saber que era su idea.

Su corazón dio un vuelco mientras miraba al sonriente niño. Era su manera de decir lo que él todavía no podía entender y ella entendió eso.

Ella sonrió brillantemente y parpadeó para quitar las lágrimas de sus ojos.

—¡Feliz día de las mamás, Bella! —dijo mientras abrazaba sus piernas con fuerza.

Ella se puso en cuclillas y llegó al nivel de sus ojos. Ella lo besó en la mejilla y lo abrazó.

—Gracias, pequeño. Estoy segura de que todo quedó increíble. Me muero de hambre.

Él la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella hacia el comedor. La mesa estaba lista y había una bandeja llena de panqueques de forma extraña, huevos revueltos y tocino ligeramente quemado. Ella negó con la cabeza y se rio a la ligera. Los tres se sentaron a la mesa y comenzaron a servir sus platos. Bella miró a su alrededor y notó que faltaba algo.

—¿Dónde está Sue, papá? —preguntó.

—Seth y Leah la llevaron a pasar el día. Pensé que podríamos reunirnos todos en el Lodge para cenar, ¿si te parece bien?

Bella asintió y sonrió. Le parecía más que bien. Normalmente, pasaba el Día de la Madre en un estado de pánico, preguntándose qué estaría haciendo su propia madre. No ese año. Ese año tenía cosas más importantes en qué ocupar su tiempo. Miró a Jack y lo observó por un minuto mientras intentaba cortar los panqueques con su tenedor.

—Ven, déjame ayudarte, cariño.

Él le sonrió agradecido. Jack había estado tratando de hacer más cosas por sí mismo últimamente, pero en ocasiones todavía necesitaba ayuda.

Cuando Bella probó su propio desayuno después, notó que no sabía tan mal. Los panqueques estaban bastante secos, los huevos estaban un poco crudos y el tocino era extra crujiente, pero saber cuánto amor había en aquel desayuno, hizo que masticara y tragara cada bocado con alegría. Cuando todos terminaron, Bella comenzó a recoger los platos.

—Oh, no, no lo harás. —La detuvo Charlie—. Simplemente tómalo con calma. Jack y yo nos ocuparemos del desorden, ¿verdad, pequeño hombre?

—¡Síp! —asintió Jack con entusiasmo. Charlie negó con la cabeza y se rio.

—Bajé esta mañana y Jack estaba en la cocina con una sartén llena de huevos rotos. Estaba tratando de preparar el desayuno para "su Bella".

Ella miró a Jack, que se sonrojaba levemente. Ella se sentó y lo puso sobre su regazo.

—Bueno, creo que fue dulce, pero no vuelvas a intentar cocinar sin un adulto, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo ella alborotando su cabello.

Jack asintió y la abrazó de nuevo.

—Lo siento, solo quería hacerte "ancakes".

—Lo sé, niño. Pero necesitas ayuda para hacer eso. Aunque me encantó que quisieras hacer eso por mí. Me hizo muy feliz.

—¿Lo hizo? —preguntó. Ella solo asintió y sonrió.

Él apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y suspiró.

—Bella, ¿puedo decirte algo? —preguntó.

—Puedes decir cualquier cosa, cariño. Está bien.

Él se echó hacia atrás y la miró a los ojos.

—Te amo, Bella.

Su corazón se detuvo y luego se derritió.

—Oh, Jack. —Se quedó sin aliento, las lágrimas trataban de abrirse camino para salir de sus ojos—. Yo también te amo, bebé. Mucho.

Él sonrió y rodeó el cuello de Bella con sus brazos. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza y se balanceó hacia adelante y hacia atrás sosteniéndolo. Se sentía ligera como una pluma y en ese momento, supo que solo era el comienzo.

.

.

 _But of all these friends and lovers_

 _There is no one compares with you_

 _And these memories lose their meaning_

 _When I think of love as something new_

 _Though I know I'll never lose affection_

 _For people and things that went before_

 _I know I'll often stop and think about them_

 _In my life I love you more_

 _ **9 de mayo de 2010**_

Bella gimió y levantó los puños para frotarse los ojos. Cuando ella los abrió, saltó hacia atrás y chilló. Un par de vibrantes ojos verdes la miraban a unos centímetros. Jack comenzó a reír y Bella lo golpeó con una almohada.

—¿Por qué me observas dormir? ¡Eso es espeluznante! —le gritó ella juguetonamente. Él se agachó y sonrió burlonamente.

—Hablas mientras duermes. Lo encuentro fascinante.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, sigue así, niño y te encontrarás afuera en el césped.

Él se rió y negó con la cabeza. Un mechón de su pelo castaño cayó sobre su frente. Ella sonrió y lo tomó en sus brazos.

—Feliz día de la madre, mamá —le dijo, abrazándola.

—Gracias, pequeño. Ahora, ¿qué clase de desastre debo esperar esta mañana? —Ella soltó una risita.

Él rodó los ojos y se rió con ella.

—Nada este año, lo prometo. ¡Ven a echar un vistazo!

Bella se sentó y se puso sus pantuflas. Entró en su baño para pasar un cepillo entre su enmarañada masa de pelo y cepillarse los dientes. Se dirigió a la cocina sin ponerse su bata, ya que se había puesto pantalones de yoga y una camisola para ir a dormir la noche anterior. Se detuvo en la entrada de la cocina y miró a su alrededor con asombro. Nada estaba fuera de lugar. Había dos platos llenos en la pequeña mesa con una flor rosa brillante en un jarrón en el centro.

Ella levantó una ceja hacia su hijo.

—¿Cómo lograste esto?

Él se encogió de hombros y sus mejillas se tiñeron un poco de rosa.

—Fui a un restaurante y compré el desayuno.

—¿Con qué dinero? —preguntó Bella.

Él se frotó la parte posterior de su cuello tímidamente.

—El abue me lo dio anoche, antes de que él y Sue se fueran después de la cena. Él quería que descansaras hoy.

Bella sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Se había preguntado cuál fue su pequeña discusión anoche, pero lo atribuyó a una charla de hombres. Ella se acercó y se sentó a la mesa.

—Gracias —dijo—. Es dulce de parte de los dos.

Él asintió y se sentó frente a ella.

—Entonces, ¿tienes algún plan para hoy? —le preguntó Bella.

—Nah, la familia de Riley no volverá de su viaje de fin de semana hasta más tarde esta noche y todavía estoy medio ofendido con Garrett.

—Ese lenguaje, Jack. ¿Y por qué estás enojado con Garrett? —preguntó curiosa.

—Lo siento. Sobre Garrett, prefiero no decirlo. No estoy tan enojado, solo molesto.

—Vamos, chico. Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa —trató de convencerlo.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rosa más oscuro.

—Él… mmm… —murmuró alrededor de un bocado de panqueque.

—Jack —dijo ella en tono autoritario. Él suspiró.

—Estábamos bromeando sobre chicas el viernes y te llamó Milf*.

Los ojos de Bella se agrandaron. Sabía que Garrett tenía un enamoramiento con ella, ¿pero llamarla Milf? No sabía si debería sentirse halagada o molesta porque un niño de nueve años tuviera pensamientos así. Ella aclaró su garganta.

—Huh, bueno, puedo ver que eso podría ser, hum, incómodo para ti. ¿Le explicaste que eso te molestó?

—Sí y él se rio de mí y me dijo que no era como si fueras mi verdadera madre de todos modos —dijo con tristeza. Su mirada estaba en el piso y ella podía leer el dolor en su cara desde el otro lado de la mesa pequeña.

—Oh, Jack. —Suspiró—. Lamento que te haya lastimado así. Siempre ha tenido a sus dos padres así que no sabe lo que es perderlos. Cuando crezca un poco más, comprenderá que el amor viene de todas formas y tamaños. No podrías ser más mi hijo que si compartieras mi sangre, bebé.

Jack levantó la vista y le dio una sonrisa con lágrimas.

—Lo sé, es por eso que dije que estaba más enojado con él que otra cosa. Sé que eres mi madre y te amo totalmente. Me duele pensar en eso a veces.

Bella se deslizó en la silla que estaba entre ellos y agarró su mano, apretándola fuertemente.

—Lo sé. Siempre llevarás a tu familia en tu corazón. Eso nunca desaparecerá, no importa a quién más dejes entrar. Un día, los encontraremos. Estoy segura. No puedes perder la esperanza, pero tampoco puedes impedir que la vida siga adelante, estamos en esto juntos, somos un equipo, ¿verdad?

Él la miró y sonrió.

—Sí, somos un equipo. Te amo, mamá.

—Te amo, Jack. Mucho.

Ella puso su plato frente a ella y optó por quedarse al lado de Jack mientras comían. Cuando terminó, se echó hacia atrás y ladeó la cabeza pensativa.

—¿Qué te parece si limpiamos, nos vestimos y tomamos el Aston para un pequeño viaje por carretera? ¿Tal vez podamos ir a Olympia o algo así?

—Eso suena genial —asintió Jack—. Pero yo limpiaré mientras te preparas. Todavía es tu día.

Ella sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla antes de regresar al piso de arriba. Cuando entró en su habitación, sus ojos se posaron en los diversos portarretratos en la pared detrás de su escritorio. Eran de ella y Jack a lo largo de los años. Ella suspiró y su corazón se sintió pesado. Se juró a sí misma que impulsaría la búsqueda de su familia a otro nivel. Ella había buscado en privado a su familia, Tanya fue quien la convenció de no hacer un espectáculo público. Cualquier bombardeo de medios probablemente causaría una gran invasión en su vida y sacaría oportunistas que afirmarían falsamente ser su familia. Había buenas posibilidades de que hubiera hecho más daño que bien.

Decidió llamar y hablar con Tanya para acercarse y ver si había más que pudieran hacer para ayudar en su búsqueda, sin tirar a Jack por completo a los leones. Ella sacudió el pensamiento por el momento y decidió entrar a la ducha rápidamente para poder salir a la carretera. Todavía había algo de molestia en el fondo de su mente, pero la dejó de lado por el momento.

.

.

 _Though I know I'll never lose affection_

 _For people and things that went before_

 _I know I'll often stop and think about them_

 _In my life I love you more_

 _In my life I love you more_

* * *

*MILF: Mom I'd like to fuck, mamá que me gustaría follar.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Esperamos que disfruten de los outtakes y nos cuenten qué les parecen._

 _ **Gracias por sus comentarios:**_ _bbluelilas, cavendano13, Tata XOXO, Yoliki, jupy, tulgarita, debynoe, Sully YM, Adriu, patymdn, libbnnygramajo, lauritacullenswan,_ _YESEL BA DI_ _, ariyasy, Noelia, alejandra1987, saraipineda44, Pili, Lady Grigori, yashira8229, Nadiia16 y andreasotoseneca._

 _¡Hasta la próxima!_


	41. Outtake 3

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **KitsuShel** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **KitsuShel** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Parachute**

 **By:** KitsuShel

 **Traducción:** luzalejatb

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Todo**

.

.

Bella se paró en silencio entre sus mejores amigos mientras el padre de Angela, el pastor Daniel Webber, se dirigía a la iglesia llena de gente.

—Damas y caballeros, hoy nos reunimos aquí, para unir a Jasper William Whitlock y a Mary Alice Brandon en matrimonio, lo cual es una herencia honorable y solemne, y por lo tanto no se debe tomar sin cuidado o a la ligera sino reverentemente y con seriedad. En este estado, estas dos personas presentes se unen ahora. Si alguien presente puede mostrar una justa causa por la que no puedan unirse en sagrado matrimonio, que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

La casa de adoración se volvió completamente silenciosa, aparte de los suaves jadeos de varios miembros de la familia que asistieron.

—¿Quién entrega a esta mujer para casarse con este hombre? —preguntó el pastor Webber después de un momento.

—Yo —dijo Charlie, en lugar del padre de Alice, el capitán del ejército John Brandon, que falleció hacía varios años.

El pastor lo reconoció con una sonrisa y Charlie se sentó entre Sue y la madre de Alice, Linda.

—Jasper, ¿tomas a Alice como tu legítima esposa, para vivir en la sagrada unión del matrimonio? ¿La amarás, la honrarás, consolarás y atesorarás a partir de ahora, dejando a todos los demás, entregándote a ella hasta que la muerte los separe?

—Acepto —dijo con reverencia, mirando a Alice a los ojos.

—Alice, ¿tomas a Jasper como tu legítimo esposo, para vivir en la sagrada unión del matrimonio? ¿Lo amarás, lo honrarás, consolarás y atesorarás a partir de ahora, dejando a todos los demás, entregándote a él hasta que la muerte los separe?

—Acepto —respondió ella, sonriendo a Jasper.

—En este momento, la señorita Isabella Swan quiere compartir algunas palabras.

Bella se sonrojó ligeramente y tragó nerviosamente. Le entregó a Angela su ramo y cuidadosamente se acercó al estrado. Sonrió y recorrió con su mirada la pequeña multitud que llenaba la pequeña iglesia antes de posar su mirada en Alice y Jasper, quienes la miraban con sonrisas a juego en sus rostros.

—¿De qué modo te amo? Deja que cuente las formas:  
Te amo desde el hondo abismo hasta la región más alta  
que mi alma pueda alcanzar, cuando persigo en vano  
las fronteras del Ser y la Gracia.

Te amo en el calmo instante de cada día,  
con el sol y la tenue luz de la lámpara.  
Te amo en libertad, como se aspira al Bien;  
Te amo con pureza, como se alcanza la Gloria.

Te amo con la pasión que antes puse  
en mis viejos lamentos, con mi fe de niña.  
Te amo con la ternura que creí perder  
cuando mis santos se desvanecieron.

Te amo con cada frágil aliento,  
con cada sonrisa y con cada lágrima de mi ser;  
y si Dios así lo desea,  
tras la muerte te amaré aún más.

Miró a sus amigos una vez más, las lágrimas nublaron su visión ligeramente. Alice captó su atención y le gesticuló la palabra "te amo", lo que solo hizo que su problema de lágrimas empeorara. Miró a Jack, que estaba parado junto a Jasper como su padrino y vio que le estaba sonriendo orgullosamente.

—¡Buen trabajo, mamá! —susurró en voz alta, ganando algunas risas de la gente en la primera fila. Sus mejillas se pusieron rosadas por la vergüenza y Jasper le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y sonrió, haciéndole saber que estaba bien. Alice originalmente le había pedido que fuera el portador del anillo para su ceremonia, pero después Jasper decidió pedirle que fuera su padrino, considerando lo cercano que era al niño. El hecho de que habían terminado en Dave & Buster's para su despedida de soltero fue una ventaja adicional.

El pastor Webber se volvió hacia Jasper y lo invitó a decir sus votos.

—Yo Jasper William Whitlock, te tomo a ti, Mary Alice Brandon para ser mi esposa desde hoy, para bien o para mal, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la enfermedad y en la salud, para amarte, honrarte y atesorarte, hasta que la muerte nos separe.

—Yo Mary Alice Brandon, te tomo a ti, Jasper William Whitlock para ser mi esposo desde hoy, para bien o para mal, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la enfermedad y en la salud, para amarte, honrarte y atesorarte, hasta que la muerte nos separe.

—¿Los anillos, por favor? —pidió el pastor Webber, volviéndose hacia Jack. Él sonrió ampliamente y puso el par de alianzas de oro en la palma abierta del sacerdote.

—Que este anillo sea bendecido para que el que lo da y el que lo lleva, permanezcan en paz y continúen en amor hasta el fin de la vida. Jasper, por favor repite después de mí. Con este anillo te desposo, úsalo como símbolo de nuestro amor y compromiso.

—Con este anillo te desposo, úsalo como símbolo de nuestro amor y compromiso —dijo Jasper en voz baja, mirando a Alice a los ojos. Él suavemente deslizó el anillo en su dedo.

—Que este anillo sea bendecido para que el que lo da y el que lo lleva, permanezcan en paz y continúen en amor hasta el fin de la vida. Alice, por favor repite después de mí. Con este anillo te desposo, úsalo como símbolo de nuestro amor y compromiso.

—Con este anillo te desposo, úsalo como símbolo de nuestro amor y compromiso. —Las manos de Alice temblaron ligeramente mientras deslizaba el anillo en la mano de Jasper. En el momento en que lo terminó de poner, él tomó las manos de Alice en las suyas.

—Que esta pareja esté preparada para seguir dando, para poder perdonar, y experimentar más y más alegría cada día que pasa, con cada año que pasa. Jasper y Alice están comenzando su vida de casados juntos, esperamos que puedan tener el apoyo amoroso de sus familias, el constante apoyo de sus amigos y una larga vida con buena salud y amor eterno. En la medida en que han consentido en vivir para siempre juntos en el matrimonio y lo han presenciado estas personas, habiendo dado y comprometido su juramento el uno al otro y habiendo declarado lo mismo al dar y recibir un anillo, los declaro marido y mujer.

El pastor Webber sonrió a la feliz pareja.

»Ahora pueden sellar las promesas que se han realizado el uno al el otro con un beso.

Jasper sonrió enormemente y se inclinó para depositar un dulce y suave beso en los labios de su nueva esposa.

»Damas y caballeros, les presento a la amorosa pareja, al señor y la señora Whitlock.

Todos en los bancos se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron. Jasper tomó el brazo de Alice mientras la música de salida comenzaba a tocar. Se volvieron y se abrieron paso por el pasillo. Jack extendió su brazo hacia Bella como Jasper hacia Alice, momentos antes. Bella se rio ligeramente y pasó el brazo por el de su hijo mientras seguían a los recién casados fuera de la iglesia.

.

.

Poco más de dos horas después, el salón de baile español en el Hotel Fairmont Olympic era un borrón de actividad. Bella se puso de pie en el podio una vez más, solo que esta vez fue para pronunciar su discurso de dama de honor. Como eran tan cercanos y teniendo en cuenta que Jack todavía era un niño, decidieron dar sus discursos juntos. Jack jaló una silla y subió sobre ella, por lo que ahora era más alto que Bella.

—Bueno, ¿no es esto un cambio de ritmo? —bromeó ella, envolviendo a Jack con un brazo asegurándose de que estaba firme en la silla. Una risa de diversión corrió por todos los invitados en la recepción.

—Hola una vez más —habló por el micrófono—. Como algunos de ustedes saben, soy Bella Swan, la mejor amiga de Alice y la dama de honor. —Ella se giró y le sonrió a Jack, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—¡Hola!, soy Jack Swan y soy el amigo de Jasper y el hombre de honor. Bueno, solo soy un niño, así que supongo que soy el niño de honor.

Alice y Jasper comenzaron a entusiasmarse por su chispa, así como un buen número de la multitud. Bella sonrió y continuó.

—Conozco a Alice desde hace aproximadamente una década y tengo un tesoro escondido lleno de historias embarazosas para compartir en esta ocasión especial.

—¡No te atrevas, Bella! —gritó Alice, tratando de no reírse. Bella negó con la cabeza y le sonrió a su mejor amiga.

—Allie, mi vida simplemente no sería lo mismo sin ti. Eres amable, compasiva y leal. No sé en qué me habría convertido sin tu influencia y sin las compras obligadas, pero bien intencionadas. Y aunque solo conozco a Jasper la mitad de esa cantidad de tiempo, siento que nuestra amistad es igual de profunda. Ambos son personas completamente sorprendentes que se complementan perfectamente. Como George Eliot dijo una vez: "Qué mejor cosa hay para dos almas humanas que sentir que están unidas... para fortalecerse mutuamente... para ser uno con el otro en recuerdos silenciosos indescriptibles".

Jack levantó su copa de champán con jugo de manzana y sonrió.

—¡Por Alice y Jasper!

Bella se rio ligeramente y le pasó el brazo por la cintura.

—Buen trabajo, pequeño —le susurró al oído. Él le sonrió y luego cuidadosamente se bajó de la silla. Alice y Jasper caminaron hacia ellos y abrazaron a Bella y Jack. Después de un abrazo, se dirigieron a la pista de baile para compartir su primer baile como marido y mujer. Mientras los primeros acordes de "From This Moment" de Shania Twain se filtraban por la habitación, Bella y Jack se abrieron paso a través de la sala para saludar a Charlie y a Sue. Bella se sentó junto a Sue mientras Jack se sentó al lado de su papá y comenzó a murmurar en su oído acerca de una cosa u otra.

—Ese fue un lindo discurso —comentó Sue. Bella se rio.

—Fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió. Estaba tan nerviosa. Honestamente, quería comenzar con "Érase una vez", pero pensé que Allie me quitaría la cabeza. —Bella se rio.

—De todas formas, fue lindo —respondió Sue.

—Oye, mamá. —Jack se volvió hacia Bella. Ella levantó una ceja interrogándolo—. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que hacen en una luna de miel? —preguntó inocentemente.

Los ojos de Bella se agrandaron y su boca se abrió en forma de "O".

—Oh, bueno, ellos, um... —comenzó a tartamudear. Charlie soltó una carcajada y Sue soltó una risita.

—Es cuando una pareja de recién casados se va a pasar tiempo solos y celebran solos. Alice y Jasper van a viajar a Italia para ver algunos lugares y pasar unas vacaciones —intervino Sue.

—Oh, está bien. Eso tiene sentido —dijo Jack, asintiendo. Bella miró a Sue y articuló un silencioso "gracias".

Sabía que la charla sobre el sexo llegaría pronto, pero no deseaba en particular comentarla en la recepción nupcial de su mejor amiga. Los acordes de "Everything" de Michael Buble comenzaron a sonar y Bella lo tomó como una oportunidad perfecta para cambiar de tema.

...

 _You're a falling star, you're the get away car._

 _You're the line in the sand when I go too far._

 _You're the swimming pool, on an August day._

 _And you're the perfect thing to say._

...

—Jack, ¿te gustaría bailar? —le preguntó ella. Jack le sonrió y se levantó.

—Seguro, mamá.

Caminaron hacia la pista de baile y Jack se aferró a la cintura de Bella. Bella se rio y negó con la cabeza, recordando las clases de baile de salón que Alice les había hecho tomar con ella, Jasper, Angela y Ben. De hecho, Jack demostró ser rápido aprendiendo, moviéndose elegantemente por la pista de baile. Bella sonrió y bailó con su hijo la canción que ella pensó que era la canción más perfecta. Jack trajo tanta alegría y amor a su vida que ella no sabía que antes se lo estaba perdiendo.

...

 _And you play it coy but it's kinda cute._

 _Ah, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do._

 _Baby don't pretend that you don't know it's true._

 _'cause you can see it when I look at you._

 _And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_

 _It's you, it's you, you make me sing._

 _You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

 _You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,_

 _And you light me up, when you ring my bell._

 _You're a mystery, you're from outer space,_

 _You're every minute of my everyday._

 _And I can't believe, that I'm your man,_

 _And I get to kiss you baby just because I can._

 _Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,_

 _And you know that's what our love can do._

 _And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_

 _It's you, it's you, you make me sing._

 _You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

 _So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

 _So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

 _And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_

 _It's you, it's you, you make me sing._

 _You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

 _You're every song, and I sing along._

 _'Cause you're my everything._

 _Yeah, yeah_

 _So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

 _So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

.

.

Tan pronto como Ben atrapó la liga y Angela atrapó el ramo de la novia, Alice y Jasper cortaron el pastel de vainilla de cuatro pisos. La delicada cubierta de color crema fue hecha a mano. Era simple, pero intrincada y elegante. Sin mencionar deliciosa.

Un poco después, Jack estaba bailando con Alice y Jasper estaba mezclándose con los invitados cuando Bella sintió un golpe en su hombro. Se giró para ver a un par de jóvenes de dieciséis años con cabello castaño y ojos color avellana sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Los hermanos gemelos de Angela, Isaac y Joshua, estaban en camino a convertirse en rompecorazones.

—Bella, ¿te gustaría bailar?

—¿Quieres bailar, Bella?

Ambos niños hablaron al mismo tiempo y luego se miraron el uno al otro.

—Yo llegué primero —exclamó Joshua.

—¡Vete de aquí, yo llegué primero! —contestó Isaac.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de contener su risa. Angela se coló entre ellos y les dio una pequeña palmada en la parte posterior de sus cabezas.

—Angie —gritaron al unísono y luego se miraron el uno al otro de nuevo.

Angela negó con la cabeza y movió su dedo hacia ellos.

—Vayan a buscar a alguien más en lugar de Bella —les advirtió.

Bella sonrió disculpándose con los chicos que solo se encogieron de hombros y desaparecieron entre la multitud. Cuando estuvieron fuera de la vista, Bella estalló en carcajadas a las que Angela pronto se unió.

—Oh, guau, ¿viste sus caras? —rio ella—. Casi me siento mal al venir aquí a rescatarte.

Bella pasó su brazo por el hombro de Angela.

—Mi héroe —suspiró. Angela negó con la cabeza.

—Vamos —respondió ella—. Encontremos a nuestros hombres. Ya es hora de que Allie y Jazz se vayan.

Bella asintió y se dirigieron tomadas del brazo hacia la mesa donde Jack y Ben estaban sentados ahora con Charlie, Sue y Linda.

—Oh, Bella —exclamó Linda tan pronto como la vio—. ¡Tu pequeño es adorable! ¡Muy inteligente y tan encantador!

Ella sonrió y luego se inclinó para revolver el cabello de su hijo.

—Sabes —intervino Charlie—, él saca todo eso de mí.

Todos, incluso Jack, estallaron en carcajadas ante ese comentario.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Charlie—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Sue se inclinó y le besó la mejilla.

—Nada, querido.

Charlie frunció el ceño confundido, pero cuando nadie estaba mirando le dio un guiño a Bella. Ella negó con la cabeza y sonrió a su padre. Ella se sentó junto a él y se quitó los tacones. Apoyando su cabeza contra el hombro de su padre, suspiró y cerró los ojos. Había sido un día agotador, tanto física como emocionalmente.

—¿Estás bien, mi pequeña? —preguntó Charlie en voz baja.

—Estoy perfecta, papá. Solo un poco cansada —bostezó en silencio detrás de su mano.

—¿Quieres que Sue y yo nos llevemos a Jack esta noche, para que puedas descansar un poco?

—Nah, está bien. Tenemos una habitación arriba, así que deberíamos estar bien. ¿Tú y Sue también se quedarán?

Ella lo sintió asentir.

—Sí, volveremos a casa por la mañana.

Bella bostezó de nuevo, esta vez un poco más.

—Oh, discúlpame —dijo.

—Supongo que esa es nuestra señal para irnos, ¿eh, Bells? —escuchó a Alice decir y abrió los ojos. Ella le dio a su amiga una sonrisa perezosa.

—Síp. Es hora, señora Whitlock. Tienes un avión que alcanzar, duende.

Bella se levantó y se acercó para abrazar a Alice.

—Asegúrate de no quemar la tienda, ¿de acuerdo? —le susurró Alice al oído. Bella se echó hacia atrás y suavemente la golpeó en el hombro.

—Deja de tentarme —se rio. Alice sonrió y se volvió para despedirse de los demás. Pronto, los que todavía estaban allí saludaron mientras Alice y Jasper salían del edificio para comenzar su luna de miel.

Bella miró a Jack, que tenía el brazo alrededor de su cintura, justo a tiempo para verlo bostezar. Tomó el brazo de su padre y miró su reloj de pulsera. Eran casi las nueve de la noche.

—Bueno, vamos a descansar, amigos —les dijo a Charlie, Sue, Angela y Ben—. ¿Tal vez podamos reunirnos mañana para el desayuno?

Todos asintieron o dijeron que estaban de acuerdo y Bella rápidamente se encontró abriendo la puerta de su suite de dos dormitorios.

—Vamos, chico, vamos a prepararnos para ir a la cama.

Jack le sonrió, con los ojos cansados y caminó hacia su habitación mientras Bella se dirigía al baño. Cuando terminó de cambiarse y cepillarse los dientes, fue a averiguar qué estaba haciendo Jack. La vista que la esperaba en su habitación hizo que su corazón se hinchara. Estaba acostado bocabajo en su cama, profundamente dormido. Todo lo que él logró quitarse fueron los zapatos y la chaqueta. Ella se acercó y sacó el edredón de debajo de él. Le aflojó la camisa y le quitó la corbata antes de cubrirlo. Lo besó en la frente y susurró:

—Te amo, Jack.

—También te amo, mamá —murmuró mientras dormía.

Ella sonrió y se dirigió a su propia cama para tener su merecido descanso.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Esperamos que hayan disfrutado de este outtake y nos cuenten en los comentarios qué les pareció._

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios a:** .DI, cavendano13, tulgarita, Adriu, rosy canul, May Cullen M, DaianaAg, lauritacullenswan, Pam Malfoy Black, alejandra1987, aliceforever85, andreasotoseneca, Yoliki, Jupy, bbluelilas, Nadiia16, Lady Grigori, Tata XOXO, rjnavajas, terewee, Pili, patymdn y marme._

 _Y antes de despedirnos queremos desearles a todas un muy buen fin de año y que comiencen mucho mejor el próximo, rodeados de sus seres queridos._

 _¡Hasta la próxima!_


	42. Outtake 4

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **KitsuShel** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **KitsuShel** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Parachute**

 **By:** KitsuShel

 **Traducción:** luzalejatb

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **La carta: EPOV**

Gruñí y arrojé mis llaves sobre la mesa junto a la puerta de entrada de nuestro _penthouse_. Había sido el día más largo desde que había vuelto a la oficina. Había estado trabajando duro tratando de sacar adelante mi nueva compañía, ignorando todo y a todos en mi vida para poder pasar el día sin pensar en él. Mi pequeño. Dios mío, lo extrañaba y hacía todo lo posible para sacarlo de mi mente. Tenía que estar ocupado o mi mente me ganaría. Pero era en estos momentos tranquilos, cuando estaba solo, que el dolor volvía con toda su fuerza.

Al mirar mi reloj, noté que eran casi las nueve en punto de la noche. Victoria ya debería estar en casa.

—¿Vic? —llamé.

No hubo respuesta, así que decidí mirar alrededor. Durante los últimos seis meses, más o menos, nuestra relación había sido inexistente. Para ser honesto, nunca había sido realmente una relación sana para empezar. Victoria fue mi primera novia, mi primer todo. Fue difícil lidiar con ella y sus cambios de humor luego de descubrir que estaba embarazada, pero quería que todo funcionara. Quería traer a nuestro hijo a este mundo con una familia amorosa y completa. Vicki dejó en claro desde el principio que eso no era lo que ella quería, pero yo mantuve mis esperanzas.

Una vez que Jack nació, ya nada de eso importaba. Cuando lo miré a los ojos por primera vez, sentí que mi universo cambiaba y supe, sin lugar a dudas, cuál era mi lugar en este mundo. Yo era padre de este pequeño ser y lo protegería, lo amaría y le enseñaría todo lo que sabía. Lo ayudaría a cumplir sus sueños y le enseñaría a jugar al béisbol. Desde que había desaparecido, mi vida había estado vacía. La frialdad de mi esposa solo exacerbó el vacío que sentía con la ausencia de Jackson.

El apartamento estaba completamente vacío, así que me pasé las manos por el pelo y suspiré. No sabía si estar agradecido o no de que ella no estuviera aquí. Quitando los gemelos de mi camisa, los arrojé en la mesita de noche.

—Maldita sea —maldije mientras miraba como uno de ellos rebotaba en el suelo y se caía debajo de la cama. Arrodillándome, estiré mi mano debajo de la cama y pasé los dedos por la alfombra hasta que lo sentí. Agarré el pequeño objeto, pero mientras sacaba mi mano, algo se arrugó y rozó mi piel. Coloqué el gemelo sobre la mesa suavemente esta vez y desdoblé la hoja de papel que había encontrado.

Mis entrañas se tensaron y mi enojo resonó en mis venas mientras miraba una escritura masculina que claramente no era mía.

 _Veámonos en el hotel temprano esta vez. Tengo planes para ti, hermosa._

 _Estás empezando a descuidarte otra vez, Vic. Asegúrate de que él no lo descubra._

Mi mandíbula se apretó y mi mano arrugó el papel cuando se convirtió en un puño. Empecé a respirar pesadamente y supe que estaba a punto de explotar. Preso del pánico, miré a mi alrededor y sentí que la habitación se hacía más pequeña. Mi pecho comenzó a doler por el esfuerzo que me estaba tomando llevar aire a mis pulmones. Arrancando mi celular de mi bolsillo, llamé a la única persona que podía ayudarme en este momento.

—Hola.

—Em —jadeé a mi hermano mayor—, te necesito.

.

.

Emmett apareció unos quince minutos después y sacó la nota de mis puños cerrados. Sus ojos recorrieron el grupo de palabras una y otra vez, con asombro escrito en su rostro.

—¿Qué diablos es esto? —gritó—. ¿Estás bromeando? ¿Dónde está ella, Edward? ¿Dónde está la pequeña perra?

—No sé —susurré. Mi corazón se rompió de nuevo. Nuestro matrimonio no era perfecto, pero, honestamente, no había pensado que Victoria fuera capaz de engañarme. Por un tiempo considerable, según el tono de las palabras escritas. Em caminó hacia el armario, sacó mi bolsa de gimnasia y la arrojó sobre la cama.

—Empácala. Vienes conmigo. Volveremos mañana y tomaremos el resto de tu mierda.

Me puse de pie aturdido, caminé hacia mi clóset y, ciegamente, lancé algo de ropa y artículos de aseo en la bolsa. Cuanto más entendía lo que estaba pasando, más encerrado me sentía y necesitaba salir de allí. Mi ira burbujeaba bajo la superficie y mi disgusto por ella estaba llenando mi pecho. ¿Cómo podría ella hacer esto? ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado pasando? Decidí obtener algunas respuestas de donde pudiera una vez que llegáramos a la casa de Em.

El resto de la noche fue un borrón hasta que me encontré caminando hacia el condominio que Em compartía con su novia, Rosalie. Ella estaba sentada en el sofá, esperándonos. Él debió haberla llamado y explicado todo, porque ella se acercó y me abrazó.

—Todo va a estar bien, Ed —me susurró al oído—. Todos estamos aquí para ti.

Sentí que empezaba a desmoronarme ante sus palabras y tuve que hundirme en el sofá antes de que mis piernas fallaran. En cuestión de segundos, mis sollozos resonaron en la sala de estar, mientras mi hermano y Rose me sostenían por ambos lados. Era demasiado, la traición de Victoria, la desaparición de Jack… Mi vida se había ido directamente al infierno y no tenía idea de cómo solucionarlo.

No recordaba haberme quedado dormido, pero cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente, me dolía la cabeza y tenía los ojos más secos que un desierto. Cuando me levanté, vi a mis padres sentados en el sofá frente al que estaba. Mi mamá se apresuró y me abrazó con fuerza. Mi corazón se rompió de nuevo cuando escuché sus pequeñas inhalaciones y supe que estaba llorando.

—Hijo, lo siento tanto —me dijo Carlisle—. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Pasé las manos por mi cabello y sacudí la cabeza, porque no estaba muy seguro. Los padres de Victoria nos compraron el departamento como regalo de bodas, así que no quería saber nada de él.

—Puedes quedarte con nosotros —dijo mamá con severidad—. Vamos a ir a tu casa hoy, empacar todo lo que podamos y puedes tomar el tercer piso de la casa por ahora.

Asentí, sabiendo que era muy probable que eso fuera lo mejor que podía hacer. Por mucho que no me gustara admitirlo, necesitaba a mi familia ahora mismo. Necesitaba un hombro para apoyarme y alguien para asegurarse de que no iba a ir demasiado lejos estrangulando a Victoria en medio de mi furia. Después de un desayuno rápido, Emmett, mi padre y yo volvimos al _penthouse_. Todavía no había señales de Victoria, así que supuse que nunca había vuelto a casa. Después de aproximadamente una hora de trabajo, todas las cosas que me importaban estaban empacadas y listas para partir. Mientras salíamos del apartamento, me detuve en seco cuando pasamos por la habitación de Jack.

—Para —llamé a mi papá. Él me miró confundido, hasta que notó en qué habitación estaba parado y me hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

—Emmett —llamó a mi hermano.

—¿Sí, papá?

—Lleva estas al auto y trae un par de cajas más. También llevaremos las cosas de Jack.

Em me miró con tristeza y asintió antes de volver a bajar las escaleras. Mi papá se acercó, puso su mano sobre mi hombro y me dio un ligero apretón.

—Conozco el lugar perfecto para todo, hijo. No te preocupes por nada.

Una vez que todo estuvo en el jeep de Em y el auto de mi papá, volví al apartamento solo para dejar una nota a Victoria.

.

 _Victoria_ _:_

 _Cuando leas esto, ya me habré ido. Encontré la carta que extraviaste y ahora lo sé. Después de volver a revisar nuestras facturas de tarjeta de crédito, encontré todos los cargos al Hilton. Después de algunas llamadas y algunos sobornos, descubrí que nunca estás sola y siempre estás con el mismo hombre. Espero que estés feliz ahora, ya que obviamente esto no fue suficiente para ti. Tendré los papeles preparados para el divorcio y la renuncia a tus derechos como madre de Jackson. Si quieres que esto se mantenga_ _de forma_ _discret_ _a_ _, te sugiero que consideres no darme un mal momento en ninguno de estos temas._

 _Edward_ _._

.

Miré alrededor de nuestra habitación y, en un último ataque de ira, comencé a tomar cosas y arrojarlas. Un jarrón contra la pared: destruido. Las chucherías que llenaban los aparadores: destruidas. Las almohadas y las mantas arrancadas de la cama: que en paz descansen. El colchón se volteó: destrozado. Cuando terminé, la habitación estaba completamente destrozada, los papeles y la ropa cubrían el suelo. Mi enojo estaba lejos de extinguirse, pero sentí una pequeña sensación de victoria. Dejé mi carta encima de la cama en ruinas y bajé a donde estaban esperando mi hermano y mi padre.

Mientras nos alejábamos y nos dirigíamos a casa, mi corazón comenzó a endurecerse y sentí que las grietas se llenaban de rabia, remordimiento y tristeza. Necesitábamos encontrar a Jack pronto. No sabía cuánto tiempo podría aguantar antes de que me quebrara sin remedio.

.

.

 _ **The Letter by Hoobastank**_

 _..._

Meet me there at midnight, same place we always go

You're absolutely sure he doesn't know

...

 _Those words jump off the letter that I found behind our bed_

 _Haunting me they echo in my head, in my head_

 _It's too late to try and work it out_

 _There's no way to turn this thing around_

 _It's all there in the letter that I've found_

 _I've memorized it line for line_

 _Too bad that letter isn't mine, no_

 _..._

When can I then see you, I've been counting down the days

I promise you our secret will be safe

...

 _No, I just can't continue reading through my tears_

 _The beating of the letter is so clear, so clear_

 _It's too late to try and work it out_

 _There's no way to turn this thing around_

 _It's all there in the letter that I've found_

 _I've memorized it line for line_

 _Too bad that letter isn't mine_

 _..._

 _You wanted me to find it, never tried to hide it_

 _Running never fades those words are here to stay_

 _I hope you find this letter I'm writing you today_

 _..._

 _These will be the last words that I say_

 _It's too late to try and work it out_

 _There's no way to turn this thing around_

 _It's all here in this letter that you've found_

 _It's too late to try and work it out_

 _There's no way to turn this thing around_

 _It's all here in this letter that you've found_

 _..._

 _So memorize it line for line_

 _I won't be there to say goodbye_

* * *

 _¿No les da mucha mucha pena leer cómo sufrió Edward? ¡Esperemos que nos cuenten todas sus opiniones en los comentarios!_

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios:**_ _Pam Malfoy Black, Jupy, Adriu, Tulgarita, libbnnygramajo, cavendano13, May Cullen M, bbluelilas, AliciaGA, alejandra1987, LOQUIBELL, rjnavajas, patymdn, andreasotoseneca, Tata XOXO, saraipineda44, Lady Grigori c, debynoe, Terewee, Yoliki, Pili, Nadiia16, Noelia y Hadia Diab._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	43. Outtake 5

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **KitsuShel** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **KitsuShel** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Parachute**

 **By:** KitsuShel

 **Traducción:** luzalejatb

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Sálvame San** **Francisco**

 ** _5 de_** ** _a_** ** _bril de 2010_**

El viento soplaba a través del cabello de Jack y Bella mientras conducían por la autopista 101, a las afueras de Santa Rosa, California, a una hora de San Francisco. Bella miró a Jack por el rabillo del ojo y sonrió. Su cabeza se balanceaba con la música a todo volumen desde los altavoces del coche y tenía las manos levantadas, sintiendo el aire presionando sobre sus dedos. Verlo tan despreocupado y divirtiéndose, literalmente, derritió su corazón.

Jack estaba de vacaciones de primavera esta semana, por lo que decidieron usar el tiempo para ir al viaje que él había estado pidiendo desde que compraron a Nevaeh. Cuando salieron de la pequeña ciudad de Eureka esa mañana, el aire era cálido y el cielo azul claro mientras se despedían de la cama y el desayuno de la posada Ship's. El clima era precioso, así que condujeron con el auto convertible. Había sido un poco menos de doce horas desde Port Angeles hasta la pequeña ciudad del norte de California, por lo que habían hecho paradas en Portland y Grants Pass, Oregón. Pasaron la noche en la pequeña posada antes de volver a la ruta hacia su destino principal, inspirado en la canción que ahora sonaba.

 _I used to love the tenderloin,_

 _until I made some tender coin._

 _And then I met some ladies from Marin._

 _We took the highway to the one,_

 _up the coast to catch some sun_

 _that left me with these blisters on my skin._

 _..._

 _Don't know what I was on,_

 _but I think it grows in Oregon,_

 _so I kept on goin going on right through._

 _I drove into Seattle rain,_

 _fell in love then missed the train_

 _that could have took me right back home to you._

 _..._

 _I've been high, I've been low._

 _I've been yes and I've been oh hell no!_

 _I've been rock 'n roll and disco._

 _Won't you save me San Francisco?_

 _..._

 _Every day so caffeinated,_

 _I wish they were Golden Gated._

 _Fillmore couldn't feel more miles away._

 _So wrap me up return to sender,_

 _lets forget this five year bender._

 _Take me to my city by the bay!_

 _..._

 _I never knew all that I had,_

 _now Alcatraz don't sound so bad._

 _At least they have a hell of a fine Merlot._

 _If I could wish upon a star,_

 _I would hitch a cable car_

 _to the place that I can always call my own!_

 _..._

 _I've been high I've been low,_

 _I've been yes and I've been oh, hell no!_

 _I've been rock 'n roll and disco._

 _Won't you save me San Francisco?_

 _I've been up, I've been down,_

 _I've been so damn lost since you're not around,_

 _I've been reggae and calypso._

 _Won't you save me San Francisco?_

 _..._

 _To tell you the truth_

 _I miss everything, everything._

 _It's a wild, wild beautiful world,_

 _but there's a wide eyed girl back there_

 _and she means everything, everything._

 _..._

 _I've been stop._

 _I've been go._

 _I've been yes and I've been oh, hell no!_

 _I've been rock and roll and disco._

 _Won't you save me San Francisco?_

 _..._

 _I've been up, I've been down._

 _I've been so damn lost_

 _since you're not around._

 _I've been reggae and calypso._

 _Won't you save me San Francisco?_

 _..._

 _Cuando la canción llegó a su fin, Jack se inclinó para bajar el volumen. Se puso las gafas de sol en la cabeza y se removió en su asiento para girarse hacia su madre._

 _—¿Oye, mamá?_

 _—¿Sip?_

 _—¿Dónde queda Marin?_

 _—No tengo la más mínima idea, pequeño_ _. —Se_ _rio—. ¿Qué tal si buscas en Google?_

 _Emocionado por la perspectiva, Jack se acercó y buscó en el asiento trasero hasta que sacó la laptop de Bella. Después de unos minutos de clics, escuchó un silencioso_ _¡ajá!_

 _—¿Y bien?_

 _—Es una ciudad en la costa y está entre aquí y San Francisco._

 _—Oh, genial. ¿Está de camino? ¿Quieres parar allí?_

 _—Nah, parece que está fuera del_ _recorrido_ _. Estoy demasiado emocionado por llegar a las playas. —Se rio ligeramente—. ¿Qué tal si pasamos en nuestro camino a casa?_

 _Ella tarareó_ _en_ _acuerdo y continuó por la autopista, escuchando la música que_ _sonaba_ _de_ _fondo y el clic de las teclas mientras Jack seguía escribiendo en la laptop._

 _—Oye, ¿sabías que Alcatraz era una prisión militar durante la Guerra Civil? —Él miró a Bella con los ojos muy abiertos—. Eso es como ¡hace mucho tiempo! —exclamó—. ¿Crees que podremos llegar a todos los lugares de la canción?_

 _—No veo por qué no. Tenemos cinco días para ver todo lo que podamos. Podemos tomar un ferry para hacer un recorrido por Alcatraz y tomar un teleférico en algún lugar. Eso nos deja, ¿qué? El puente Golden Gate y Fillmore._

 _Se concentró en el camino mientras Jack comenzaba a tocar las teclas una vez más. Después de unos minutos, volvió a hablar._

 _—El Fillmore es un famoso lugar de música en la esquina de Fillmore y Gaery Sts. ¿Crees que es de lo que estaba hablando?_

 _—No sé, cariño. Pero tiene sentido. ¿Por qué no visitas su sitio web y ves lo que suena allí? Quizás podamos ver un concierto._

 _—¡Oye! Esa chica que te gusta está allí el día_ _ocho_ _. No reconozco ninguno de los otros nombres, pero no creo que me guste alguien llamado Big Head Todd o Anti-Flag._

 _Bella se rio y negó con la cabeza._

 _—Creo que tienes razón, chico. ¿De qué chica estás hablando?_

 _—Ani DiFranco —respondió._

 _—¿De Verdad? —chilló Bella—. Es increíble. Nunca la había visto en concierto antes. Parece que estamos de suerte._

 _Una hora más tarde,_ _se encontraron a mitad de camino a través del puente Golden Gate con Jack saltando arriba y abajo en su asiento con entusiasmo._

 _—¡Dios mío, mamá! ¿Qué pasaría si el puente, simplemente, no lo sé, se cayera?_

 _—Bueno, supongo que es algo_ _positivo_ _que hayamos tomado clases de natación, ¿eh, pequeño?_

 _—Sí, no es gracioso, mamá._

 _—No estaba tratando de ser gracios_ _a. —Se rio—._ _Simplemente práctica._

 _Jack negó con la cabeza y se rio._

 _—Todavía eres cursi._

 _—Sí, sí, sí._

 _Cambió_ _de posición_ _su cuerpo y miró con asombro el agua._

.

.

Bella dejó caer sus maletas en el piso y se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama de su habitación de hotel. Gimió y se tumbó en la cama después de quitarse los zapatos. Jack rebotó en la habitación, inspeccionando todo como un Tigger muy hiperactivo.

—¡Mamá! ¡Mira, hay una bañera de hidromasaje!

»¡Mamá! ¡Mira, hay una mini nevera!

»¡Mamá! ¡Mira, hay dulces en la almohada!

»¡Mamá! ¡Mira, hay una puerta para salir!

»¡Mamá! ¡Mira, hay personas desnudas en uno de los otros balcones!

Bella se levantó de un salto y voló hacia la puerta abierta para arrastrarlo de vuelta a la habitación. Se paró allí riéndose y luchando por respirar.

—Caíste —logró jadear. Ella puso las manos en sus caderas y arqueó una ceja. Incapaz de seguir así, esbozó una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

—Algún día me sacarás canas —murmuró mientras apoyaba la cadera contra la barandilla y cerraba los ojos, aspirando el aire salado que llegaba desde el mar.

Abrió los ojos y vio a Jack apoyado en sus brazos, mirando a la playa.

—Bueno, ¿qué quieres hacer primero, pequeño? ¿Tomar una siesta, playa o explorar? Sabes que mi voto es por la siesta.

Él se rio y negó con la cabeza.

—Tu voto siempre es una siesta.

—Me estoy haciendo vieja. ¿Qué puedo decir? Me sacas toda la energía.

—¿Qué tal si echamos un vistazo a la playa y luego tomamos una siesta? ¿Quizás podamos ir a explorar cuando vayamos a cenar?

—Una respuesta muy diplomática, joven. ¿Cómo puedo decir que no a eso?

Él le mostró su sonrisa más linda y ella se rio.

—Muy bien, chico, ¡vamos a ponernos nuestros trajes y a la playa!

.

.

Dos horas más tarde, Bella lentamente relajó sus ardientes hombros bajo el frío chorro de la ducha. Pensó que olvidaría todo menos el protector solar. Afortunadamente, Jack se bronceó muy bien en lugar de quemarse. Apoyó su frente contra la pared de la ducha y sonrió, recordando lo bien que lo había pasado corriendo por la espuma del mar y jugando con las olas. Apenas lo había convencido para que no tratara de surfear prometiéndole que intentarían otro día antes de irse.

Ella recordó cómo sus ojos se abrieron cuando tocaron la playa por primera vez.

— _¿Qué pasa, chico? —preguntó._

— _Umm, Katy Perry no estaba bromeando sobre las chicas de California, ¿verdad? —Parecía aturdido._

 _Bella negó con la cabeza y rezó para que la pubertad no llegara temprano._

Estaba desparramado en la cama. Había tenido suerte de haberlo metido en la ducha antes de que tuviera arena entre sus sábanas. Ella cerró la ducha y se secó con cautela antes de ponerse una camiseta sin mangas y pantalones cortos. Retiró sus sábanas y se durmió.

Cuando volvió a despertarse, el sol se estaba poniendo y enviaba un río de luz roja y naranja a través de las cortinas abiertas. Miró el reloj y vio que eran casi las siete de la tarde. Se sentó y se desperezó, feliz de que su quemadura de sol no se sintiera tan mal como antes.

—Finalmente. —Suspiró Jack con falsa exasperación. Ella se volvió hacia su voz y lo vio de pie en la entrada del balcón.

—Lo siento, chico. ¿Esperaste mucho? Podrías haberme despertado.

Él sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Solo estoy bromeando. Me levanté hace un momento.

Él se acercó, saltó sobre su cama y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

–¿Tienes hambre —preguntó Bella y él respondió con un asentimiento.

—Me muero de hambre.

—Entonces, ¡vistámonos y exploremos un poco!

Jack felizmente saltó de la cama y buscó en su maleta algo para ponerse. Ella se reclinó y lo observó por un momento, feliz y contento. Ella negó con la cabeza ligeramente y se levantó para cambiarse también.

.

.

 _ **9 de abril de 2010**_

Después de cuatro días llenos de diversión, Bella y Jack salieron de San Francisco y se dirigieron hacia Marin. Se detuvieron a almorzar allí y, después de explorar un poco, volvieron a la carretera. En general, su viaje fue fantástico. El único inconveniente fue su visita a Alcatraz. Hacia el final del tour, uno de los otros turistas pensó que sería divertido asustar al niño. Después de amenazar a la parte masculina de su anatomía, Bella estaba bastante segura de que no haría un truco así pronto.

El concierto en Fillmore fue una gran experiencia, pero se fueron antes de tiempo cuando Bella notó a Jack bostezando un par de veces. Trató de evitarle la vergüenza y le hizo pensar que ella también estaba exhausta. Ella pensó que era un pequeño sacrificio a pagar. El resto de su tiempo lo pasaron haciendo turismo y tomando el sol de California. Bella se sintió mucho más cómoda después de recordar comprar un protector solar.

Esta vez, se detuvieron en Eugene, Oregón, para pasar la noche en una posada y estaban en camino temprano al día siguiente. Hicieron una última parada en Olympia para almorzar en el New Moon Cafe. Gracias al Google-fu* de Jack, caminaron dos cuadras para visitar Danger Room Comics. Mientras Jack hojeaba montones de números atrasados de Spiderman, Bella sintió un escalofrío bajar por su espina dorsal, como si alguien la estuviera mirando. Giró la cabeza y miró alrededor de la tienda, solo notó a un grupo de personas y ninguna de ellas le estaba prestando atención. Ella se encogió de hombros y se acercó para examinar las existencias de DVD mientras esperaba a Jack.

Sin embargo, no podía sacudirse la extraña sensación que se había alojado dentro de su pecho. Levantó la vista y vio un destello de cabello negro a través de la ventana delantera de la tienda y el frío que sentía se hizo más fuerte. Regresó con Jack para ver si podía apresurarlo. A esta altura todo lo que quería hacer era llegar a casa sana y salva.

Jack levantó la vista cuando Bella se acercó y le sonrió feliz a su madre, lo que al instante la hizo sentir más tranquila. Unos minutos más tarde ya estaban de regreso en la carretera. Tan solo dos horas más y estarían en casa sanos y salvos. Ni Bella ni Jack podían esperar a llegar a casa para compartir todos sus recuerdos del viaje con Sue y Charlie. Bella le dio a Jack su iPhone y le dijo que eligiera la música esta vez. Ella casi puso los ojos en blanco cuando Lady Gaga comenzó a sonar, pero sonrió y siguió conduciendo, cantando junto con él.

 _We are the crowd we're c-comin' out_

 _Got my flash on it's true_

 _Need that picture of you_

 _It so magical we'd be so fantastical_

 _..._

 _Leather and jeans garage glamorous_

 _Not sure what it means_

 _But this photo of us it don't have a price_

 _Ready for those flashing light_

 _'Cause you know that baby I_

 _..._

 _I'm your biggest fan I'll follow you until you love me_

 _Papa paparazzi_

 _Baby there's no other superstar you know that I'll be_

 _Your papa paparazzi_

 _..._

 _Promise I'll be kind_

 _But I won't stop until that boy is mine_

 _Baby you'll be famous chase you down until you love me_

 _Papa paparazzi_

* * *

 _*_ _Google-fu: habilidad para usar Google._

* * *

 _¿No les encanta conocer estos momentos madre e hijo? Son taaaan tiernos._

 _¡Esperamos que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y que nos cuenten todas sus opiniones en los comentarios!_

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios:**_ _bbluelilas, LOQUIBELL, jupy, Tary Masen Cullen, tulgarita, rjnavajas, libbnnygramajo, Pili, Tata XOXO, Lady Grigori, cavendano13, Adriu, Hanna D. L, lauritacullenswan, Yoliki, patymdn, andreasotoseneca, Merce, alejandra1987, Noelia, terewee, Ninacara, carolaap y Nadiia16._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	44. Outakke 6

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **KitsuShel** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **KitsuShel** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Parachute**

 **By:** KitsuShel

 **Traducción:** luzalejatb

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Esto es Halloween**

.

.

 _ **30 de octubre de 2009**_

Jack miró a Bella y sonrió.

—¿Y bien, qué piensas?

Su cara estaba pintada de un color verde pálido con algunas sombras negras, pero lo que lo hacía ver realmente horrible era la sangre falsa que goteaba por su mejilla y por una comisura de su boca. Vestía ropas desgastadas y desgarradas, así como sangre salpicada.

Bella hizo una mueca y negó con la cabeza. Le recordó un poema del libro de cuentos que habían leído unas noches antes.

Zombie Samba Zombie Mamba Mamba Mambo Zombie Zoo Rumba Rhumba Zombie Samba Zombie zimbie Bambi boo.

—Bueno, Alice ciertamente hizo un buen trabajo convirtiéndote en un zombi. —Ella arrugó la nariz—. ¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto?

Jack asintió con entusiasmo y corrió escaleras arriba para mirarse en el espejo. Alice se rio en voz alta cuando vio a Bella estremecerse cuando Jack pasó corriendo junto a ella.

—¡No es gracioso, Allie! —Bella se rio.

—¡Oh por Dios, Bells! Deberías haber visto tu cara. No tenía precio.

—No puedo evitarlo. Se ve tan espeluznante. Me alegra que esto sea solo para la escuela y no para mañana, cuando vayamos a pedir dulces.

Alice aplaudió emocionada.

—Todavía no puedo creer que lo hayas convencido de ir como Sally y Jack. Estaba totalmente en contra de eso el año pasado.

Bella se rio ligeramente.

—Me lo debe. Él elige los disfraces cada año. ¿Recuerdas los últimos años?

…

 _Niños, niñas y los demás, vengan pues yo les voy a enseñar_ _  
_ _un extraño y gran país, que se llama Halloween,_ _  
_ _esto es Halloween, esto es Halloween._ _  
_ _Gritos en la oscuridad. ¡Esto es Halloween!_

…

 _ **31 de octubre de 2008**_

—Jaaaack —gimió Bella desde lo alto de las escaleras—, no quiero ser Robin. ¿Por qué no podría haber sido Gatúbela?

—Oh, ven y deja de quejarte, mamá. Soy Batman, Alice es Harley y Jasper es el Guasón. Gatúbela habría arruinado por completo el balance entre héroes y villanos, así que silencio.

Bella rodó los ojos y bajó las escaleras, tirando de la falda demasiado corta que Alice la había obligado a ponerse. Al menos había cedido y dejó que Bella usara un par de leggins verdes debajo. Este año hacía demasiado frío.

Cuando Charlie vio a su pequeña niña con un traje de licra rojo y verde, sus ojos casi se salen.

—¿Qué diablos estás usando? —preguntó bruscamente—. ¿Qué se supone que eres? ¿Un elfo?

Jack se puso las manos en las caderas y rodó los ojos.

—¿No acabo de decir que ella era Robin?

Charlie miró al chico con incredulidad.

—Lo último que supe fue que Robin era un hombre, niño.

Jack negó con la cabeza.

—No todos. Stephanie Brown fue Robin por un tiempo. Ahora es Batichica.

Bella se giró y le dio a Jack una mirada molesta.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no podría haber sido Batichica?

El chico se encogió de hombros.

—Batman necesita un Robin.

Jasper hizo todo lo posible por reprimir su risa, cuidando de no correr la pintura en su cara.

—Bueno, el niño tiene razón —soltó una risita y Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

Alice revoloteó para ajustar su falda y la parte superior del disfraz de Bella.

—¡Te ves genial, Bells!

—Está bien, está bien —se quejó Bella—. Que empiece el espectáculo.

…

 _Esto es Halloween, esto es Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloweenn…_ _  
_ _Qué lugar, que emoción, todos cantemos esta canción._ _  
_ _Mi ciudad, te fascinará, y si te descuidas te sorprenderá._

…

 _ **31 de octubre de 2007**_

—¡Jack! —gritó Bella—. ¡Ten cuidado con ese bate!

Sonrió tímidamente y dejó de mover el pequeño bate que llevaba como parte de su disfraz de Halloween. La camiseta de los Mariners de Seattle que usaba era dos tallas más grande y colgaba de él, cayendo casi hasta las rodillas, en las que traía puestos unos pantalones de béisbol. Los botines que llevaba sonaban ruidosamente contra el pavimento mientras iban de puerta en puerta. Charlie, que caminaba delante de ellos, se dio vuelta y se rio entre dientes. La adoración de Jack por su héroe, Charlie, lo llevó a elegir béisbol como disfraz de este año. Charlie llevaba una camiseta negra de los Mariners y un par de jeans, con un guante de béisbol y un gran saco en el que Jack vaciaba su cubo de dulces cuando se llenaba.

Bella rodó los ojos y se estremeció en su chaqueta negra, que cubría en parte su traje de béisbol a rayas blancas y negras. A diferencia de los trajes de Jack y Charlie, el de ella era genérico, de los que se compran en una tienda de disfraces. Ella no era tan aficionada al deporte como ellos, por lo que estaba muy bien con la falta de originalidad. Quince minutos y una docena de casas más tarde ya casi estaban en su destino final, la casa de Alice y Jasper. Bella se quedó un poco atrás y vio como Jack comenzaba a mover el bate de un lado a otro frente a él.

—Jack, si tengo que decírtelo una vez más, tomaré el bate y lo arrojaré al bosque —gruñó. Los ojos de Jack se agrandaron e inmediatamente puso el bate contra su pecho.

—¡Lo siento!

Charlie se rio una vez más y la molestia de Bella creció.

—¿Crees que es gracioso? —gritó ella.

—Tienes toda la razón, pequeña. Recuerdo haber hecho esto contigo cuando eras pequeña. Un año tenías esta varita mágica y seguiste dando vueltas y golpeándome en la pierna con esa cosa. Al final de la noche, quería partirla a la mitad. Al día siguiente, la escondí y te dije que el hada de Halloween la recuperó.

Bella negó con la cabeza y se rio.

—Eso fue cruel, no recuerdo eso —reflexionó.

Él se giró, le lanzó una mirada penetrante y sacudió su cabeza en dirección a Jack.

—A veces no recordar cosas es una bendición.

Bella sonrió tristemente y asintió en comprensión. Habían estado discutiendo recuerdos hacía unos días en una sesión de terapia familiar. Ella no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo en que algunas cosas estaban mejor si se dejaban así.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta Whitlock, Alice la abrió antes de que tuvieran la oportunidad de tocar. Estaba usando un vestido negro con colmillos de vampiro.

—Bienvenidos a nuestra guarida —habló mientras les hacía señas para que entraran. Jack soltó una risita y Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Cómo es que tú puedes ser un vampiro y yo me quedé atrapada como jardinero? —refunfuñó Bella.

—No, mamá, eres un receptor, no un jardinero.

Bella se giró y miró al niño como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia? Estamos disfrazados.

—¿En serio, mamá?

—¿Sí, en serio, Bells? —Jasper se rio cuando salió de la cocina.

Bella levantó las manos en el aire y se acercó para consolarse con Alice, quien sacudía la cabeza en señal de simpatía.

—Hombres, no puedes vivir con ellos y no los puedes cambiar por zapatos.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron de par en par y miró boquiabierta a su mejor amiga.

—Dios mío, estoy rodeada de locura.

…

 _Vamos a aclamar al señor de este lugar,_ _  
_ _el rey Jack gran rey de nuestra ciudad,_ _  
_ _todos de pie ante el gran rey Jack._ _  
_ _Esto es Halloween, esto es Halloween_ _  
_ _Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween_ _  
_ _Qué lugar, que emoción,_ _  
_ _todos cantemos esta canción_

…

 _ **31 de octubre de 2009**_

—Mamáááá —gimoteó Jack—. La cabeza no encaja bien.

Bella cerró la puerta de su auto y miró a su hijo. Ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, tratando de no estropear la peluca de muñeco de trapo al mismo tiempo.

—Se ve genial, Jack. No es mi culpa que tengas la cabeza grande.

—Ja, ja, ja —respondió el chico con voz monótona—. ¿Realmente tenemos que disfrazarnos de esto?

Bella caminó hacia el otro lado del automóvil y le sonrió.

—Vamos, pequeño, será divertido. Prometiste que te portarías bien. —Ella sacó su labio inferior y le hizo un puchero.

Jack resopló y soltó una risita.

—Está bien, ¡pero deja de hacer esa cara!

Bella rio y tomó su mano, antes de caminar por el sendero hacia Kingston Corn Maze & Pumpkin Patch en Sunrise Hill Farm en Kingston, Washington, que estaba a unos noventa minutos en auto de su casa. Planeaban encontrarse con Alice, Jasper, Ben y Angela ahí para asistir al concurso anual de disfraces de Halloween y luego echar un vistazo al carruaje de heno y al laberinto de maíz. Primero vio a Ben y a Angela, vestidos como un par de piratas. Tan pronto como Angela vio a Bella y a Jack, les hizo un gesto para que se acercaran. Sentado en el suelo junto a ellos estaba Jasper, en un traje marrón de múltiples tonos y una colorida bufanda alrededor del cuello, junto con un sombrero de copa marrón. Su cara estaba pintada de blanco con rosa alrededor de sus ojos de color verde lima y su cabello normalmente rubio ahora estaba rizado y de color naranja.

Bella se mordió el labio e intentó sofocar una carcajada.

—¿Qué se supone que eres, Jazz?

Se levantó lentamente y se sacudió el trasero.

—Soy el Sombrerero Loco, querida. —Se quitó el sombrero y se inclinó con una flor. Alice se paseaba con un vestido azul claro y blanco con una peluca rubia en la cabeza. Bella le lanzó a su amiga una mirada confundida y señaló el cabello de Jasper.

—Umm, ¿por qué naranja? —preguntó ella.

Alice dejó escapar una risa tintineante.

—Así es como se verá el nuevo Sombrerero. Hay avances en todo YouTube. ¿Dónde has estado, Bella? Johnny Depp lo interpretará —suspiró Allie.

—Está bien, entonces —dijo Bella y se volvió hacia Jack—. ¿Qué tal si nos registramos para el concurso de disfraces y luego vamos al laberinto de maíz?

Jack asintió con entusiasmo y se dirigieron a la carpa de registro.

Unas horas más tarde, los seis estaban en un carro con heno jalado por un tractor que recorría todo el terreno de la granja. El sol estaba a punto de ponerse cuando el conductor comenzó a contar historias de cómo el cultivo de calabazas estaba siendo atormentado por el fantasma de un granjero asesinado. Jack, que hacía mucho se había quitado la cabeza de Jack Skellington, apoyó su sien contra el hombro de Bella. Ella giró su rostro hacia él ligeramente y sonrió.

—¿Estás bien, pequeño? ¿No te estás asustando?

Cuando Jack no respondió, Bella lo miró por completo. Sus ojos miraban a lo lejos, sin enfocarse en nada en particular.

—¿Jack? —Ella le dio un codazo y sus ojos volaron hacia los de ella.

—¿Sí?

—Te pregunté si te estás asustando.

—Oh —respondió antes de negar con la cabeza—. No, estoy bien.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. Quiero decir, hay cosas peores por las que temer además de una vieja historia de fantasmas, ¿verdad?

Bella lo miró pensativa, deseando en ese momento poder leer los pensamientos más profundos del chico.

—¿Estás bien, Jack? —preguntó ella en voz baja. Él le dio una sonrisa brillante y asintió.

—Estoy bien, mamá. Te preocupas demasiado.

—Es solo porque te amo, bebé. Es mi trabajo como tu madre preocuparme por ti.

Jack sonrió con nostalgia y asintió.

—Prometo que estoy bien. Lamento haberte hecho pasar un mal rato por el disfraz. Hoy me divertí mucho.

Bella lo golpeó en el hombro.

—Eso es solo porque ganamos el primer lugar.

Jack sonrió.

—Creo que mi ternura ayudó también, ¿sabes?

Bella se rio.

—Estoy segura de que así fue, encantador.

Ella pasó su brazo alrededor del hombro de su hijo y suspiró feliz, besándolo sobre su cabeza. Por mucho que ella odiara lo que le había sucedido cuando era niño, nunca cambiaría ni un momento de su tiempo con él.

* * *

 _¿Qué les ha parecido el capi? ¿Disfrutaron más momentos divertidos de estos dos?_

 _¡Esperamos que nos cuenten todo en los comentarios!_

 ** _Gracias por los comentarios:_** _LOQUIBELL, patymdn, cavendano13, Pili, Hanna D. L, lauritacullenswan, Pam Malfoy Black, Tata XOXO, libbnnygramajo, libbnnygramajo, Nadiia16, bbluelilas, andreasotoseneca, rjnavajas, Yoliki, tulgarita, Lady Grigori, nydiac10 y somas._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	45. Outakke 7

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **KitsuShel** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **KitsuShel** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Parachute**

 **By:** KitsuShel

 **Traducción:** luzalejatb

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Outtake 7: Roto**

 _ **13 de agosto de 2005**_

El sol caía, calentando mi piel, mientras me sentaba en los escalones del porche delantero en el húmedo aire de Chicago. Bostezando, volví a mirar el reloj y me pregunté dónde diablos estaba Ed. Cuando me ofrecí a cuidar a su hijo, no sabía que sería al amanecer. Bueno, tal vez no era tan temprano, pero gracias a mis clases ya no estaba acostumbrado a estar despierto antes del mediodía.

—Al fin —murmuré cuando el Volvo plateado de mi hermano se detuvo frente a la casa. Ni siquiera había apagado el automóvil cuando la pequeña bola de energía ya volaba a mis brazos.

—¡Tío Em! —gritó Jack, justo en mi oreja. Haciendo una mueca, me alejé y logré poner una sonrisa para el travieso.

—Hola, pequeño. ¿Listo para pasar el día con el tío Em?

Él asintió con entusiasmo, sus ojos verdes brillaban de felicidad. Edward caminó hacia donde estábamos y dejó caer la mochila del niño junto a nosotros en las escaleras.

—Muchas gracias, Emmett. Victoria tuvo una reunión hoy y no puedo faltar el trabajo. Mamá dijo que regresaría alrededor de las cuatro.

Asentí.

—Está bien, hermano. Jack estará bien.

Ed sonrió y se puso en cuclillas frente a nosotros y revolvió el cabello de Jack.

—Pórtate bien con el tío Em, ¿está bien, hijo?

El pequeño asintió y sonrió causando que su cabello castaño rojizo cayera sobre sus ojos.

—¡Está bien, papá! ¡Yo te ao!

Ed besó la parte superior de su cabeza y respondió:

—Yo también te amo, Jack.

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia su auto.

—¡Gracias de nuevo, Em! —gritó mientras se alejaba y Jack y yo nos despedíamos.

—Entonces, ¿qué deberíamos hacer ahora, pequeño?

Jack se tocó el mentón pensativo. Sus ojos se iluminaron y comenzó a rebotar en mi regazo.

—¡Uf, chico, cuidado con las joyas familiares! —murmuré cuando apenas escapé de una rodilla pequeña en mis partes.

—Vamos a nadar, ¡como Nemo! ¿Po favo? ¿Po favo? ¿Po favo?

Él dirigió esos grandes ojos hacía mí y no pude evitar sonreír.

—Claro, chico, veamos si la abuela te deja entrar a la piscina.

Mientras caminábamos por la sala de estar, Jack tiró de mis jeans.

—¿Qué pasa, pequeño?

—¿Meme hizo pudin de cocolate? —preguntó, observándome con una mirada esperanzada en sus ojos.

—Uh, déjame ver…

Después de hacer una pequeña parada en el refrigerador y no encontrar pudín, pensé que un viaje a la tienda no haría daño. Cogí al pequeño por debajo del brazo y agarré las llaves de mi Jeep con el otro. Puse al niño que estaba riendo en el suelo junto al Jeep y abrí la puerta. Miró dentro antes de volverse hacia mí con una mirada confundida.

—¿Qué? —pregunté despistado.

—No hay asiento.

Me rasqué la cabeza y señalé dentro.

—Uh, sí, esos se llaman asientos, niño.

Jack negó con la cabeza y caminó hacia el SUV de mamá.

—¡No, tío Em! ¡El asiento de Jack! —exclamó señalando la ventana del pasajero del lado del conductor. La curiosidad se apoderó de mí y miré hacia el asiento trasero.

—Mierda —susurré en voz baja cuando me encontré cara a cara con un asiento para niños para el automóvil gris y negro.

—¡Oh oh! ¡Voy a decirle a Meme que dijiste malas palabras, tío Em! —dijo Jack cantando.

—Huh, bueno, ¿qué tal si hacemos un trato, pequeño?

Él me miró inquisitivamente.

—¿Qué clase de trato?

Dos horas después, los dos estábamos chapoteando y salpicando en una piscina de plástico llena de pudin de chocolate. Cuando Jack lo sugirió por primera vez en la tienda, tenía mis dudas. Pero sentado aquí, en mi traje de baño, decidí que valieron la pena los doscientos dólares que pagué. De repente, un chillido proveniente de la casa envió escalofríos por mi espalda.

—¡EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN! ¿Qué DEMONIOS estás haciendo ahí?

Alcé la vista y vi a mi madre de pie con la mano en las caderas. Si esto hubiera sido una caricatura, habría salido vapor de sus oídos.

—¡Meme! —gritó Jack, saltando y corriendo hacia su abuela.

Esme levantó una mano para detener su progreso.

—¡Oh, no, no, no! ¡No me tocarás ni entrarás a mi casa así!

Ella me fulminó con la mirada y agitó su brazo ante el desorden pegajoso y viscoso marrón.

—¿Qué es eso? Por favor, por tu bien no me digas barro, Emmett.

Me encogí de hombros y le di mi sonrisa más linda. La que hacía que mi chica, Rose, siempre suspirara.

—Nah, es pudín, mamá.

Sus ojos se agrandaron y ella negó con la cabeza. Inclinándose, pasó un dedo por la mejilla de Jack y probó.

—Mmmm, esto está bueno, ¿no es así, cariño?

Jack se cayó en su trasero y comenzó a reír. Esme se enderezó y suspiró.

—Déjenme buscar la manguera.

.

.

 _ **13 de mayo de 2006**_

Pasando rápidamente el trago que mi primo me dio, hice una mueca cuando el José Cuervo me quemó, dejando un rastro por la garganta.

Tre se rio y me dio una palmada en la espalda.

—Tómalo como un hombre, Emmett.

Me giré en mi asiento y miré hacia la pista de baile del Temptation, un club nocturno en el centro de Chicago. La graduación era la próxima semana y quería esperar hasta entonces para celebrar mi cumpleaños, pero los hermanos Martin no querían esperar. Al apretó mi hombro y lo miré. Sus gafas estaban levantadas hasta la parte superior de su cabeza y sus ojos azules estaban vidriosos.

—¡Emmy, finaaalmente esh un hombre! —farfulló mientras movía su brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

Puse los ojos en blanco y sacudí la cabeza.

—No sé dónde has estado, pero he sido un hombre por un tiempo.

Fácilmente superaba a la pareja por cien libras de músculo puro y les sacaba unos pocos centímetros, sobre todo en el caso de Alistair. Él era pequeño en estatura, pero lo compensaba en intelecto. El hombre era prácticamente un genio.

—Sí… Sí —continuó Al—, pe-pero tú no cumplesh 21 todos los díash, ¿sabesh?

Asentí y miré la cerveza en mis manos. Así no era como me había imaginado que sería mi primera vez en un bar. Siempre pensé que sería un evento divertido, con mi padre y mi hermano, pero ese no era el caso. Los últimos ocho meses casi habían destruido a mi familia. Todos se habían lanzado a sus diversos trabajos para sofocar la abrumadora sensación de pérdida que nos rodeaba.

Incluso después de haberse mudado a casa con nosotros hace seis semanas, apenas había visto a mi hermano. No he pasado un día sin pensar en mi sobrino y no podía imaginarme por lo que Edward estaba pasando. El día que volví a casa de clase y mamá me dijo las noticias estaría marcado para siempre en mi memoria.

.

 _ **28 de septiembre de 2005**_

— _¡MAMÁ! Estoy en casa —grité cuando dejé que la puerta se cerrara detrás de mí. Tan pronto como la vi apresurarse hacia mí con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, supe que algo andaba mal. Extendí la mano y tomé su rostro._

— _¿Mamá? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Papá está bien? ¿Edward? —_ _e_ _mpecé a preguntar frenéticamente._

 _Soltó un sollozo y se derrumbó contra mi pecho_ _._

— _No, cariño, están bien. Es Jack_ _._

 _Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza_ _._

— _No, mamá, no el pequeño ¡Solo se fue hace menos de dos semanas! ¿Qué pasó?_

 _Parpadeó con nuevas lágrimas en su rostro_ _._

— _Está desaparecido, Emmett. Desapareció en un parque. Edward está reservando un vuelo para los dos a Phoenix inmediatamente_ _._

— _¿Qué? ¡Yo también voy! ¿Qué hay de papá?_

 _Ella sacudió su cabeza_ _._

— _Tu padre tiene cirugías programadas, pero reprogramó el resto y se reunirá con nosotros allí en unos días. Tú, mi querido niño, necesitas quedarte aquí. Te gradúas este año y necesitas permanecer concentrado. Teniéndote allí preocupado con nosotros no lograremos nada, cariño. Jack estará bien, lo sé_ _._

 _Me dolía el corazón y quería pelear para ir, pero luego Edward bajó las escaleras y perdí mi voluntad de discutir y corrí hacia él. Él me abrazó con fuerza y lo sentí temblar como una hoja._

— _Gracias, Em —susurró._

— _No hay problema, Ed. El pequeño es una bola de fuego, él estará bien_ _._

— _Eso espero, Em_ _._ _—_ _S_ _e_ _interrumpió por un sollozo._

 _Mientras los veía alejarse dos horas después, oré a Dios que fuera cierto y que Jack estaría esperando cuando aterrizaran en Phoenix._

.

Demetri me tendió otra cerveza y volvió a sentarse en el taburete contiguo.

—Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer con ese elegante diploma de ingeniería que vas a obtener, primo?

Me encogí de hombros y sonreí levemente al pensar en el único punto brillante en mi vida. Rosalie.

—Rose y yo vamos a abrir nuestro propio negocio. Personalizar y diseñar autos. Se graduó en Arte y se especializó en Ingeniería Mecánica.

Busqué en mi bolsillo y envolví mi mano en la pequeña caja negra que descansaba allí con seguridad. Si haber perdido a Jack me había enseñado algo, era que el tiempo era corto y que la vida venía sin garantías. Después de graduarnos, iba a pedirle a Rose que se casara conmigo. Pensé que ella podría decir sí o patearme en las nueces. Realmente estaba esperando lo primero. Me tragué lo último de mi cerveza y pedí otra.

Tres horas y una botella completa de tequila después, estaba a tan solo un paso de estar completamente borracho. Saludé a mis embriagados primos antes de abrir la puerta principal. Me sentí mal por ese taxista. Realmente esperaba que Tre no vomitara en el auto del tipo.

La enorme casa estaba inquietantemente silenciosa. Edward había ido con mis padres a visitar a la familia de mi madre. Todavía no tenía idea de cómo me había salido de ese viaje. La abuela era increíble, pero estaba un poco demente

Subí penosamente las escaleras y me quité los zapatos antes de dejarme caer sobre la cama. Cogí mi control remoto del estéreo y presioné _play_. Mientras Seether atacaba a través de los altavoces, me pregunté si el universo me estaba jugando una broma.

...

 _I wanted you to know, that I love the way you laugh._

 _I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away._

 _I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well._

 _I wanna hold you high and steal your pain._

 _..._

 _Cogí mi celular y le envié un mensaje de texto a Rosalie._

 _ **¿Estás ocupada?**_

 _No, acabo de terminar de lavar la ropa. ¿Qué pasa?_

 _ **Tengo una mala noche. ¿Quieres venir?**_

 _Dame veinte._

 _Suspiré y arrojé el celular a mi mesa de noche. Cerré mis ojos y pasé mis manos bruscamente por mi cabello mientras la música me inundaba._

.

 _'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

 _And I don't feel right when you're gone away._

 _You've gone away_

 _You don't feel me here... anymore_

 _._

 _Me senté y miré directamente a través de la habitación hacia donde_ _había_ _una foto de Jack sobre mi tocador. Estaba sonriendo ampliamente, mostrando todos sus dientes. Su cara estaba manchada en una mejilla y tenía hojas en su pelo. La foto fue tomada justo después del último partido de fútbol de Acción de Gracias. Papá y Edward se habían unido contra mí y el pequeño. Entre mi talento y la capacidad de Jack para correr entre sus piernas, habíamos ganado fácilmente el partido. Me froté el pecho, tratando de aliviar el dolor que residía allí._

.

 _The worst is over now and we can breathe again._

 _I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away._

 _There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight._

 _I wanna hold you high and steal your pain._

.

A la mierda eso. Lo peor no había terminado todavía. Tuvimos que vivir con su pérdida cada maldito día. Mi punto de quiebre se sentía cada vez más cerca de abrumarme. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y los limpié apresuradamente, después de poner la foto en su lugar. Calculando que tendría tiempo de quitarme el olor a humo y licor antes de que Rosie llegara, me quité la ropa, coloqué la cajita del anillo cuidadosamente en el cajón de mi mesita de noche y entré a la ducha. El agua caliente golpeó mi espalda y rodó por los músculos de mi cuello, tratando de relajarlos.

 _._

 _'Cause I'm broken when I'm open._

 _And I don't feel like I am strong enough._

 _'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome._

 _And I don't feel right when you're gone._

 _You've gone away, you don't feel me here anymore._

 _._

 _Me preguntaba si Jack estaba vivo y feliz donde quiera que estuviera. ¿Tendría un buen hogar? ¿Comida en su barriga? ¿El lujo de una ducha caliente? Algo se rompió y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer incontrolablemente. La desesperación y la angustia me golpearon como una ola mientras me desplomaba en el piso de la ducha llorando. Me senté y jalé mis rodillas hacia mi pecho, el vapor del agua caliente condensándose en mi piel donde el agua no llegaba. De repente, sentí un ligero toque en mi hombro. Levanté la vista hacia el rostro de Rose, que era espejo de mi tristeza._

 _—Oh, Em —suspiró antes de quitarse los zapatos y deslizarse en la ducha, completamente vestida, para sentarse detrás de mí. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros y otro sollozo salió de mi pecho y apoyó su cabeza contra mi espalda._

 _—Demonios, Rosie_ _,_ _¿_ _p_ _or qué todavía duele tanto?_

 _—Porque lo amas, Em. Siempre habrá un lugar dentro de ti que mantendrá la memoria de Jack_

 _Me volví y la miré a los ojos de color_ _azul_ _, que estaban llenos de tristeza y amor._

 _—Desearía que pudieras haberlo conocido. Debería haberte presentado antes_ _._

 _—Ssh, no te lastimes así_ _,_ _bebé —susurró antes de darme un dulce y suave beso en los labios._

 _Levanté la mano para ahuecar su rostro, mirándola con admiración y adoración, antes de profundizar el beso. Necesitaba algo para volver a_ _tierra_ _firme,_ _que me alejara de esta locura. La necesitaba._

 _Me levanté lentamente y la llevé conmigo. Agarré el borde de su camisa mojada y lo levanté sobre su cabeza, arrojándola al piso del baño. Necesit_ _aba_ _sentir su piel contra la mía para evidenciar que no estaba solo. Ella estaba parada ante mí en nada más que un par de pantalones sueltos, que colgaban peligrosamente abajo porque estaban empapados. Sus ojos buscaron los míos por un momento antes de hablar._

 _—¿Estás seguro, Em? No puedes ocultar tu dolor teniendo sexo_ _._

 _Bajé sus pantalones y ella colocó su mano sobre mi hombro para mantener el equilibrio mientras salía de ellos. Mientras estábamos parados, cara a cara, jalé su cuerpo desnudo contra el mío y solté una risita oscura._

 _—Sé que no puedo ocultarlo con sexo como lo expresaste con tanta elocuencia, pero sí quiero olvidarlo por ahora y perderme en ti. ¿Eso es tan malo, Rosalie?_

 _Ella instantáneamente se derritió contra mí_ _._

 _—Emmett —suspiró—_ _._ _Estoy aquí para ti, como me necesites_ _._

 _—Solo déjame amarte, por favor_ _._

 _Sus manos encontraron su camino a mi cabello y presionó sus labios contra los míos con hambre. Mi cuerpo anhelaba ser uno con ella. Ella era mi consuelo, mi refugio. Necesitaba tocar, sentir y enterrarme en su calor. Lo que pareció momentos después, sus piernas estaban envueltas alrededor de mi cintura mientras la embestía contra la pared de la ducha._

 _—¡Demonios, sí! ¡Dios, Emmett! Justo así —gritó Rosalie, agarrándome fuertemente del pelo. Gruñí y presioné más fuerte, más profundamente, tratando de golpear ese punto que la enviaría al límite. No podía controlar el mundo fuera de esta habitación, pero podía controlar esto. Podía darle placer y hacer que se deshiciera en mis brazos._

 _Mi boca mordió el lóbulo de su oreja cuando la sentí apretarse alrededor de mi polla. Su cuerpo se estremeció cuando encontró su liberación y la seguí poco después, una sensación de logro surgió a través de mí. Saber que yo había sido la causa de su orgasmo siempre me hacía subir muy alto._

 _—Ughhhh —gruñí mientras mi semilla se derramaba dentro de ella—_ _._ _Demonios, te amo, Rose —grité._

 _Apoyé la cabeza contra los azulejos fríos de la ducha, tratando de llevar aire a mis doloridos pulmones. Las piernas de Rose se aflojaron de mi cintura y lentamente se deslizaron hasta el piso. Presionó un beso suave contra mi pecho, justo encima de mi corazón._

 _—¿Te sientes mejor ahora? —preguntó en voz baja._

 _Me aparté y asentí, mirando esos ojos azules y vi todo: mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro. No quería esperar hasta la graduación. Quería preguntarle ahora. Presioné mis labios ligeramente contra los de ella y sonreí después de alejarme._ _P_ _odría hacer esto. Podría seguir adelante con Rose a mi lado._

 _Ella me miró con su propia sonrisa y con una expresión de desconcierto en su rostro._

 _—¿Que es tan gracioso?_

 _—Nada, cariño. Estoy feliz de tenerte_

 _Rose suspiró y envolvió sus brazos a mi alrededor, abrazándome con fuerza._

 _—Yo también, Em. Salgamos de aquí antes de convertirnos en ciruelas pasas_ _._

 _—Sí, cariño_ _._ _—_ _M_ _e reí y tomé un par de toallas mientras ella cerraba el grifo del agua._

 _Quince minutos después, estábamos acurrucados en mi cama, simplemente abrazados en silencio._

 _—¿Rose? —_ _p_ _regunté en voz baja._

 _Ella giró su cabeza para mirarme_ _._

 _—_ _¿_ _Sí, Em?_

 _Respiré profundamente y me liberé de sus brazos. Al abrir el cajón de la mesita de noche, saqué la pequeña caja negra del anillo, manteniéndola oculta por el momento._

 _—Necesito preguntarte algo importante, ¿de acuerdo?_

 _Sus ojos se agrandaron y ella asintió, recelosa de hacia dónde iba la conversación._

 _—¿Dónde nos ves en el futuro?_

 _La cara de Rose se volvió floja por la sorpresa antes de arquear una_ _ceja._

 _—Pensé_ _que ya habíamos decidido todo esto, Emmett. Nos mudaremos a un apartamento y comenzaremos nuestro negocio de autos_ _._

 _Ella parpadeó de repente y su rostro cayó_ _._

 _—Oh, ¿estás tratando de decirme que has cambiado de opinión? Maldición, Em. ¡Si ese es el caso, escúpelo! —dijo enojada, con lágrimas en los ojos._

 _—¡Mierda! ¡No, no, no! No estaba hablando de eso Rose. Estaba hablando de nosotros —respondí, haciendo un gesto entre nuestros cuerpos._

 _Frunció el ceño confundida y podría haber sido lo más adorable que había visto en mi vida._

 _—¿Qué quieres decir? Hemos estado saliendo por más de un año y nos vamos a mudar juntos. No te estoy siguiendo_ _…_

 _Tragué saliva y llevé la cajita a su línea de visión. Ella jadeó y sus manos volaron para cubrir su boca. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y las gotitas formaban manchas oscuras en mis sábanas azules._

 _—Rosalie, eres dueña de mi corazón. Lo tienes desde el primer día que te vi en nuestra clase de Mecánica Aplicada hace más de catorce meses. Cada vez que siento que no puedo amarte más, haces o dices algo que hace que mi corazón se expanda un poco más. Has sido mi mejor amiga y mi confidente. Me has abrazado y visto en mi punto más débil, dejándome llorar sobre tu hombro innumerables veces en los últimos seis meses_ _._

 _Tragué saliva y parpadeé para contener mis propias lágrimas_ _._

 _—No puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti. Perder a Jack hizo que me diera cuenta de que la vida es demasiado corta y no tenemos garantías de mañana. Pero quiero prometerte todos y cada uno de mis mañanas por el resto de mi vida. No tenemos que hacer esto pronto, si no quieres. Te esperaré para siempre. Entonces, Rosalie Lillian Hale, ¿podrías_ _,_ _por favor_ _,_ _ser mi esposa?_

 _Ella dejó caer sus manos de su cara y se arrojó en mis brazos, sollozando._

 _—¡Por supuesto, Emmett! ¡Sí, seré tu esposa!_

 _Levanté la mano y tomé su mano izquierda. Metí la mano en la cajita y saqué el anillo antes de deslizarlo sobre su cuarto dedo. Besé sus nudillos y la miré a la cara, que brillaba de felicidad._

 _—Te amo, Rosie —susurré contra sus labios._

 _—Yo también te amo, Em. Para siempre —respondió antes de besarme con todo lo que había en ella._

 _Cerré los ojos y mi futuro se extendió ante mí. Ya no está vacío y estéril por la pérdida de Jack, estaba lentamente volviendo a la vida. No sucedería de la noche a la mañana, pero confiaba en que eventualmente llegaríamos allí._

 _Sin embargo, nunca dejaría de orar por un milagro._

.

.

 _ **18 de junio de 2010**_

Parqueé frente a la casa de mis padres y apagué el motor. Después de tomar una respiración profunda y soltarla, me volví hacia Rosalie en el asiento del pasajero. Ella me sonrió serenamente y al instante me sentí más tranquilo. Pasé mi mano por mi cabello y miré la puerta de la casa a través de mi parabrisas.

—¿Qué les decimos, Rose?

Ella se mordió la mejilla y se encogió de hombros levemente.

—No estamos de tanto tiempo, así que digo que esperamos hasta el próximo mes

Asentí y le sonreí antes de abrir la puerta. Nos encontramos en la parte delantera del auto y nuestras manos instintivamente se buscaron. Me detuve al pie de las escaleras del porche y miré a mi esposa, frotando su panza inexistente. Acabábamos de llegar de la visita del médico que confirmó que Rosalie tenía ocho semanas de embarazo y ambos estábamos en la luna.

—Esperar es bueno —murmuré. No estaba seguro de a quién estaba tratando de convencer más, a Rose o a mí.

Rose puso su mano libre sobre mi antebrazo y lo palmeó ligeramente.

—Todo estará bien, Em. Vamos adentro y tengamos una agradable visita con tu madre para que podamos planear qué hacer para el cumpleaños de tu hermano mañana.

Cerré los ojos y suspiré.

—Tengo miedo de cómo va a tomar la noticia. Está empezando a ser otra vez él mismo. Descubrir esto podría hacerlo volver en espiral a un lugar oscuro.

—Él va a estar bien, Emmett. Conociendo a Edward, él estará triste, pero también muy feliz por nosotros. Vas a ser un gran padre.

Me incliné y la besé ligeramente.

—Siempre sabes qué decir. Serás una madre maravillosa, Rosie.

Ella sonrió y tiró de mi mano, guiándome por las escaleras. Tiré del pomo y mantuve la puerta abierta para ella antes de dejar que se cerrara de golpe.

—¡Mamá, estamos aquí! —grité, ganándome un golpe en el hombro por parte de Rose.

—¿Qué mierda?, esta casa es enorme, lo sabes.

Hizo un gesto a través de la gran sala donde noté que mis padres estaban sentados en los sofás, junto con una mujer y un niño. La mujer era una bonita morena con un par de ojos marrón chocolate y una cara en forma de corazón. Le mostré una sonrisa de disculpa por irrumpir como el asno que era. Miré a mi madre, que se veía inusualmente agotada. Ella nos sonrió e hizo un gesto hacia su compañía.

—Emmett, Rosalie —nos saludó mamá suavemente—. Ella es Isabella Swan y… —Se interrumpió y miró a la pareja sentada.

El niño respiró profundamente y se levantó. Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse y mi pecho se sintió apretado. Me pregunté brevemente si esto era lo que era tener un ataque al corazón. Sus ojos eran de un verde brillante y su cabello castaño tenía reflejos de bronce brillando a través de él. Eso, junto con la manera en que nerviosamente se pasó la mano por el pelo, era todo Edward. Me quedé allí en estado de shock, mirando la cara de la réplica de mi hermano. Mi cerebro se negó a pensar su nombre, tratando de protegerme si todo esto era un malentendido.

—Jack, Jackson Swan —dijo el chico con confianza.

Escuché a Rose jadear a mi lado, pero no pude apartar los ojos de él.

—No puede ser —susurré, mi corazón se negaba a escuchar mi cerebro. Oí que mi madre hablaba en segundo plano, pero no podía concentrarme en lo que ella decía.

Jack inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y me miró con cuidado, como si estuviera tratando de descifrarme. Él cerró los ojos y sonrió.

—¿Has llenado una piscina con pudin de chocolate? —preguntó Jack, entornando sus ojos hacia mí.

Sonreí a través de las lágrimas que caían por mi rostro

—Sí, tu abuela estaba tan enojada conmigo que nos hizo limpiarnos afuera antes de que nos dejara entrar en la casa. Tiene fotos de eso en alguna parte.

Mi corazón sintió que estaba a punto de estallar a través de mi pecho y mis piernas comenzaron a temblar. Caí de rodillas y comencé a sollozar.

—Jack —susurré en un gemido estrangulado.

Los ojos del chico se abrieron y se llenaron de lágrimas antes de volar hacia mí, arrojándose en mis brazos.

—Tío Em —lloró, apretando con fuerza.

Me balanceé adelante y atrás lentamente, deleitándome con su sensación. Jack estaba vivo. Él estaba aquí y en mis brazos. Después de unos momentos, lo dejé ir, pero mis emociones todavía estaban fuera de control, así que agarré a Rosalie como mi ancla. Cuando estaba más tranquilo, me acerqué a la morena y la abracé con fuerza.

—No sé quién eres o cómo sucedió esto, pero muchas gracias —le susurré al oído.

Rose y yo tomamos asiento en el sofá mientras comenzamos a escuchar la historia de Bella Swan. Cuando terminó, sentí que acababa de bajar de una montaña rusa. Al principio estaba desconsolado y dolido porque Jack estaba solo. Entonces estaba furioso con esa zorra de Victoria. Luego vino el asombro porque esta chica, que no era mucho más joven que yo, puso su vida en espera para convertirse en madre de mi sobrino. En ese momento, me sentí aliviado al saber que había sido amado y cuidado durante la mayor parte del tiempo que había estado lejos de nosotros. Después de expresar sus opiniones sobre la participación de Victoria con las drogas y posiblemente dejar a Jack en Seattle, mi furia regresó con toda su fuerza. Entonces Bella habló sobre regresar a su hotel y me metí.

—Estás hablando como si simplemente la dejarías salir por esa puerta con él, si eso es lo que ella eligiera —me burlé después de que mi madre le sugirió que pasara la noche aquí.

Bella me miró con los ojos muy abiertos y asustados y traté de sonreírle. Mi corazón estaba con ella, era fácil ver lo mucho que amaba a Jack, pero no había forma de que aceptara que posiblemente se levantara y desapareciera de nuevo. No después de que lo acabáramos de encontrar.

—No me malinterpretes —dije, tratando de mantener mi voz amable—. Me agradas e hiciste un trabajo impresionante al cuidar de este hombrecito aquí, pero somos su sangre. No puedes simplemente mostrarlo delante de nosotros y luego llevártelo lejos.

—Emmett McCarty Cullen —interrumpió mamá severamente—. No le hablarás así a ella, es su madre.

La miré, incrédulo.

—Ella no es su madre, Victoria lo es... Tan mierda como es, pero ella es su madre.

Jack se puso de pie, temblando ligeramente.

—Bella es mi madre, no me llevarás. Quería conocerlos y encontrarlos de nuevo —comenzó a sacudir la cabeza de un lado a otro—, pero si crees que vas apartar a mi mamá de mí, entonces estás loco. —Se puso de pie desafiante frente a Bella, desafiando silenciosamente a quien quisiera discutir con él.

Mi madre se acercó a él y le puso la mano en el hombro, sonriendo levemente.

—Nadie va a apartar a tu mamá de ti, lo prometo —le habló en voz baja.

—¡No puedes decir eso! —me encontré gritando—. ¡No puedes hacerle una promesa así! Edward es su padre... ¿Crees que él solo mantendrá la boca cerrada cuando se entere? ¿Dejar que esta desconocida se vaya con su hijo que ha estado llorando por los últimos cinco años?

—Ella es su madre en todos los sentidos que cuenta, es claro que ella lo ama y lo adora, y la sensación es obviamente mutua. Por mucho que extrañaba a mi nieto, lo amo lo suficiente como para no amenazar con arrancarlo de la única madre que conoce, sé que esto es difícil, pero es algo que puede resolverse, no permitiré que ni tú ni tu hermano pasen por encima de esta chica.

Mi madre me miró y de repente sentí que la había decepcionado. Cerré los ojos y pasé una mano por mi cara.

—Tienes razón, mamá, lo siento, pero si me siento así, ¿puedes imaginarte cómo va a reaccionar Edward?, él va a enloquecer, tienes que empezar a pensar en alguna manera de decírselo suavemente.

No había ninguna maldita forma en la que Edward fuera a dejar que Jack saliera por esa puerta. Ninguna. Todo lo que sabía era que respaldaría a mi hermano al cien por ciento en eso.

La habitación se llenó de un silencio incómodo, pero pronto se rompió por el sonido de un automóvil afuera. No pude evitar la pequeña sonrisa que crecía en mi rostro cuando escuché la voz de Edward. Levanté la vista y vi la sorpresa en su rostro, pero sus ojos estaban pegados a Bella, sin haber notado al niño a su izquierda. Él le dio esa sonrisa moja bragas y mi estómago cayó.

—Bueno, hola —dijo en voz baja, sin dejar de mirar a Bella a los ojos.

 _Mierda_ , pensé. No había mostrado interés en ninguna mujer desde que Victoria lo había jodido, pero la única vez que lo hizo, tenía que ser la única mujer que podía destrozarlo a causa de Jack. A la mierda eso. Mi lealtad estaba con mi hermano y solo tenía que encontrar una manera de protegerlo.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Re_ _almente me encantó leer la perspectiva de Emmett de los sucesos durante la historia, sobre todo este final y el porqué toma esa actitud ante Bella. Es triste leer el sufrimiento de todos ellos, pero muy interesante ver cómo vivieron esos años sin Jack, ¿no les parece?_

 _¡Esperamos que nos cuenten todas sus opiniones en los comentarios!_

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios:**_ _Adriu, patymdn, cavendano13, LOQUIBELL, alejandra1987, Noelia, Tata XOXO, yarix12, Yoliki, bbluelilas, Tulgarita, bealnum, lauritacullenswan, Nadiia16, carolaap, Terewee, Lady Grigori y Jupy._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	46. Outtake 8

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **KitsuShel** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **KitsuShel** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Parachute**

 **By:** KitsuShel

 **Traducción:** luzalejatb

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Leave Out All The Rest**

 **POV Jack**

 **Septiembre de 2005**

El cielo se oscurecía y el sol se ocultaba detrás de las nubes. El pequeño niño envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas y se estremeció violentamente. Mami volvería pronto y lo llevaría con papi. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era quedarse allí como ella le dijo. Su estómago gruñó enojado y sus pantalones estaban húmedos donde las lágrimas los habían empapado. Sintió que la primera gota de lluvia golpeó su cabeza, y levantó la vista. Las gotas comenzaron a llegar más rápido y comenzó a entrar en pánico y se arrastró debajo del banco para tratar de mantenerse seco. El cielo se abrió y comenzó a llover de verdad. El agua empapó su piel, a pesar de que trató de mantenerse cubierto. En ese punto, no pudo evitar sollozar. Todo lo que quería era a su papá.

Poco después, la lluvia cesó y el chico salió de abajo del banco. El cielo estaba realmente oscuro en ese momento y se encontraba más asustado que nunca. Se puso de pie y miró alrededor del parque. No había nadie y comenzó a caminar, lo que se convirtió en correr. Pronto, se encontró en un callejón oscuro con su cuerpo presionado lo más cerca posible de la pared. Había personas extrañas gritando y haciendo ruidos fuertes, por lo que se cubrió las orejas e intentó dormirse nuevamente.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero escuchó ruidos una vez más. Esa vez estaban más cerca. Comenzó a llorar y enterró su rostro en su regazo, tratando de no hacer ningún movimiento. El sonido de alguien caminando por el callejón se hizo más fuerte.

—¿Hola? ¿Estás herido? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

La voz sonaba reconfortante, pero no podía moverse. Estaba congelado y asustado. Sintió una mano suave tocar su cabello. Fue en ese punto de sus recuerdos cuando levantó la vista y vio un ángel. Sin embargo, esa vez en lugar de cabello castaño y ojos cálidos, los relámpagos destellaron e iluminaron el cabello rojo fuego y fríos ojos azules. La cara enojada de su madre le devolvió la mirada.

—Te dije que te quedaras quieto, chico. ¿No escuchas una sola palabra de lo que digo? —le gritó. Ella extendió la mano y lo agarró bruscamente por el brazo y él chilló.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No me hagas daño!

Empezó a temblar y sintió que las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

—¡Jack! ¡Jack! ¡Despierta, cariño!

Los ojos del pequeño niño se abrieron de golpe y se encontraron con los cálidos ojos marrones que había estado desesperado por ver en su sueño. Se arrojó contra el pecho de Bella y sollozó. Ella pasó los dedos por su pelo y lo meció suavemente.

—Ssh, te tengo, pequeño. Nadie va a hacerte daño, bebé —susurró una y otra vez.

Después de unos minutos, sus lágrimas comenzaron a disminuir y su cuerpo dejó de temblar. Jack se echó hacia atrás y se secó las mejillas con las mangas de su pijama. Bella acunó su rostro y se inclinó para besar su frente. Se acomodó junto a él en la cama y el niño se acurrucó contra su costado, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Ella frotó suavemente su espalda y él sintió que sus ojos se volvían pesados.

—¿Quieres hablar de esto?

—No —murmuró somnoliento—. ¿Me cantarías?

Bella murmuró en acuerdo y comenzó a cantar suavemente.

...

 _I've heard there was a secret chord,_ _  
_ _That David played and it pleased the Lord._ _  
_ _But you don't really care for music, do you?_

 _Well it goes like this the fourth, the fifth,_ _  
_ _The minor fall and the major lift._ _  
_ _The baffled king composing Hallelujah._

 _Hallelujah_ _  
_ _Hallelujah_ _  
_ _Hallelujah_ _  
_ _Hallelujah_

 _..._

Su respiración era profunda y estable antes de que Bella terminara el coro.

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Julio de 2008_**

El chico estaba parado en la ventana del hotel, mirando las luces que iluminaban la noche. Estar ahí en Disney World era un sueño hecho realidad. Sonrió cuando pensó en todo lo que habían hecho con su madre, su abuelo y su abuela. Volteó la cabeza cuando escuchó un golpe en la puerta. Se abrió y una sombra llenó la habitación. La mujer de antes se paró frente a él. La madre de Bella. Sus ojos se abrieron y dio un paso atrás automáticamente, golpeando el borde de la ventana.

—¿Qué-qué quieres?

La mujer sonrió extrañamente y lo señaló. Sacudió la cabeza.

—¡MAMÁ! —gritó. Otra figura entró en su habitación y él suspiró con alivio.

Cuando pudo ver mejor a la mujer, su corazón se detuvo. El rojo en lugar del marrón enmarcaba su rostro. Su respiración se aceleró y comenzó a temblar.

—No es real, estoy soñando —susurró y apretó los ojos cerrados. Sintió unas uñas afiladas clavándose en su brazo y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

La cara de su madre estaba a centímetros de la suya, sus fríos ojos azules lo miraban.

—Te has ido por mucho tiempo, Jackson —habló con una dulce y enfermiza voz—. Mami te extrañó.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—No, ya no eres mi mamá. Bella lo es. Ella me ama.

La mujer ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado.

—No, ella no te ama —respondió—. Vendrás conmigo. Renée se quedará y cuidará de su hija. Vas a casa conmigo. ¿No quieres ver a tu papá?

Su corazón comenzó a doler y se sintió tan triste pensando en su padre, tenía tantas ganas de verlo y abrazarlo, pero no si se tenía que alejar de Bella.

—Sí, quiero a papá —susurró—. Pero no iré contigo. Nunca más.

La ira brilló en su rostro y ella lo golpeó en la mejilla. Él se llevó la mano a la cara y frotó la zona que le ardía. Su mente giró y recordó los destellos de la última vez que ella lo golpeó. Llorando en un avión y mirando al cielo. Diciendo que quería a papá. Siendo arrastrado a un baño vacío. Siendo golpeado por no calmarse. Le bajaban los pantalones cuando lloró más fuerte.

Se cayó para atrás, abrumado por los recuerdos. Su madre lo alcanzó otra vez, pero él se alejó.

—¡No, no puedes tenerme! —le gritó.

De la nada, sintió unos fuertes brazos envolverse alrededor de él, olvidando que Renée estaba en la habitación. Su madre caminó lentamente mientras extendía la mano hacia él. Él luchó y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

—¡No, no, no!

—¡Jack! ¡Bebé! ¡Despierta! Por favor, mamá está aquí, bebé. ¡Por favor!

Los ojos de Jack se abrieron de golpe y se lanzó a los brazos de Bella antes de darse cuenta de dónde se encontraba.

—Pequeño. Cariño, está bien —susurró mientras le frotaba la espalda lentamente—. Era solo una pesadilla.

Él frotó su rostro contra la camisa de ella para secarse la cara discretamente, él respiró profunda y temblorosamente y se apartó para mirarla, con los ojos llenos de miedo. Bella suspiró y acarició su rostro.

—Lo siento mucho. Creo que ver a mi madre te trajo malos recuerdos, ¿eh? —Ella le sonrió tristemente.

Él asintió y se pasó las manos por el pelo. Como siempre, Bella se acomodó a su lado en la cama y se acurrucaron juntos.

Ella comenzó a cantar incluso antes de que él se lo pidiera.

...

 _When the rain is blowing in your face_  
 _And the whole world is on your case_  
 _I can offer you a warm embrace_  
 _To make you feel my love_

 _When the evening shadows and the stars appear_  
 _And there is no one there to dry your tears_  
 _I could hold you for a million years_  
 _To make you feel my love_

 _..._

Ella lo sostuvo y le cantó suavemente hasta que ambos se durmieron juntos en paz silenciosa.

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Julio de 2010_**

Jack tiró de su corbata nerviosamente y miró su reflejo en el espejo. A veces, cuando se veía a sí mismo, sus ojos se veían más azules que verdes y su cabello más rojo que marrón. La cara de su madre biológica atormentaba sus sueños de vez en cuando, y últimamente, también había estado invadiendo sus pensamientos cuando estaba despierto. Sin embargo, era apropiado, estaba rodeado en este lugar lleno de recuerdos del pasado. Por mucho que amaba a su padre y a sus abuelos, en el fondo, no quería recordar su vida anterior. Quería dejar atrás siempre y para siempre la soledad y la tristeza que sentía cada vez que su padre se iba a trabajar y lo dejaba en casa el día entero con Victoria. Quería olvidar cómo ella lo ignoraba y lo dejaba solo durante horas; cómo ella solo lo limpiaba y alimentaba justo antes de que su padre llegara a casa. Recordó cómo esas eran las únicas veces que estaba feliz de verla, porque sabía que eso significaba que papá estaría en casa pronto.

Después de los últimos cinco años de vivir con Bella y empujar todos esos recuerdos detrás de una puerta, ahora sabía cómo debía ser una madre. Ella te amaba y te protegía, sin importar nada. Te mantenía caliente y te abrazaba cuando estabas asustado. Ella estaba a tu lado y te ayudaba a aprender a tomar las decisiones correctas. Él sabía que no lo había llevado en su interior durante nueve meses, pero sin lugar a dudas sentía que Bella era su madre.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y vio que el labio inferior de su reflejo en el espejo temblaba mientras las emociones se disparaban sin control en su pecho. Durante mucho tiempo, se había esforzado tanto por crecer, pensando que tal vez si no era demasiado problema, Bella querría quedarse con él. Hubo momentos en que quería gritar y gritar y hacer una rabieta como la que había visto hacer a los niños normales, pero no lo hizo. Él no era normal y él lo sabía. Él era el niño cuya madre biológica no lo amaba y lo dejó solo en un lugar extraño. Necesitaba portarse bien para que Bella no lo dejara también.

Le había llevado años de terapia con la doctora Kate, pero lentamente esos sentimientos cambiaron. Esos sentimientos aún hervían a fuego lento bajo la superficie, pero él había aprendido a manejarlos. En secreto, estaba celoso de sus amigos. Riley y Garrett tenían sus propios problemas, pero podían responder y romper las reglas porque sabían que sí, serían castigados, pero el amor de sus padres era innato y nunca les fallarían. Por mucho que supiera en su corazón que el amor de Bella era incondicional, todavía quedaba esa pequeña parte en él que se sentía rota e indeseada.

Estando aquí, de pie en su habitación en Chicago, preparándose para ser un invitado importante para una gran fiesta en honor a la caridad de su madre, todos esos sentimientos colapsaron sobre él. La inquietud y el miedo pesaban enormemente sobre sus hombros, incluso si él mismo no podía nombrar esas emociones. Algo sobre esta noche no se sentía bien. Llamaron a la puerta y él respiró profundamente para tratar de calmarse.

—Adelante —gritó, alejándose del espejo. Alice entró, vestida con un lindo vestido negro que le llegaba a las rodillas; su pelo normalmente puntiagudo estaba suave y liso. Ella sonrió alegremente cuando lo vio listo.

—Guau, te ves muy guapo, Jack. ¿Estás listo?

Él asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Allie entrecerró los ojos e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Algo está mal. ¿Estás nervioso, bebé?

Parpadeó y debatió sobre si dejarlo salir todo o no. Al final, él decidió no hacerlo.

—Un poco, pero estaré bien —respondió, sacudiendo la cabeza. Él le dio lo que esperaba que fuera una sonrisa deslumbrante. Allie buscó su mano y lo acompañó escaleras abajo, donde todos estaban esperando para salir.

...

 _I dreamed I was missing_  
 _You were so scared_  
 _But no one would listen_  
 _Cause no one else cared_

 _After my dreaming_  
 _I woke with this fear_  
 _What am I leaving_  
 _When I'm done here_

 _..._

Unas horas más tarde, Jack se encontró sentado en una gran mesa en un elegante salón de baile, rodeado por un mar de personas vestidas de blanco y negro. A su derecha, ambos grupos de sus abuelos estaban inmersos en una conversación en la que no tenía ningún interés. Buscó su copa de vino llena de jugo de uva y tomó un sorbo. Sus ojos vagaron por la pista de baile y encontró a sus padres abrazados, meciéndose. Observó sus labios moverse y las sonrisas que intercambiaron. Nunca había visto a ninguno de ellos tan feliz y vivo. No pudo evitar sonreír mientras imaginaba a su padre mudándose a Washington, casándose y algún día dándole un hermano o una hermana.

No tenía idea de cómo se desarrollarían las cosas cuando fuera hora de irse al final del verano, pero sabía que todo estaría bien sin importar nada. No quería dejar Port Angeles ni a ninguno de su familia ni a Riley y Garrett. Quería quedarse allí y ser feliz, y tal vez preguntarle a la chica de su barrio, Bree, si saldría con él cuando fueran mayores. Él quería esa vida, pero también quería a su padre. Mientras miraba a sus padres abrazarse estrechamente, sabía que esa era una posibilidad distinta. La sonrisa se convirtió en una sonrisa completa cuando vio a su madre echando la cabeza hacia atrás y riendo. Ella le había dado tanto, una vida nueva que estaba llena de tanto amor. Él haría cualquier cosa por ella o para protegerla. Si ella quisiera que se mudaran a Chicago, lo haría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sin importar a quién tenía que dejar atrás. Mientras ella estuviera a su lado, él sabía que todo estaría bien.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal y sus ojos nerviosos recorrieron la habitación. Había una pequeña conmoción en la entrada y su corazón comenzó a latir con miedo irracional.

...

 _Don't be afraid_ _  
_ _I've taken my beating_ _  
_ _I've shed but I made_

 _I'm strong on the surface_ _  
_ _Not all the way through_ _  
_ _I've never been perfect_ _  
_ _But neither have you_

 _..._

Ahí estaba parada. La única persona que tanto temía y quería ver. Una parte no tan pequeña de él quería que ella viera lo feliz y amado que era; que nunca la necesitó, especialmente ahora. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, así que las apretó en puños. Llevaba un pequeño vestido azul y destacaba en la multitud. Su pelo rojo era más corto de lo que recordaba, ondulado y sin llegar a los hombros. Ella se paró alta y majestuosa, mirando alrededor de la habitación hasta que sus fríos ojos azules se encontraron con los suyos. Una sonrisa pequeña pero aterradora adornaba su rostro mientras comenzaba a acercarse a su mesa. Su respiración comenzó a elevarse y el temor que había sentido antes regresó con toda su fuerza. Sacudió la mano ciegamente a su lado, tocando el hombro de su abuela.

—¿Sí, bebé? —preguntó Esme mientras se giraba hacia él. Ella rápidamente se preocupó, notando su respiración temblorosa y agitada—. ¡Carlisle! —gritó con pánico.

La cara de Jack estaba concentrada en un punto y Esme rápidamente siguió su mirada. Con una furia que le haría competencia al mismísimo Ares, se levantó rápidamente, derribando su silla.

—Oh diablos, no.

En un instante, Bella estaba al lado de Jack. Ella tomó sus manos y las frotó.

—¡Jack! Jack, cariño, necesitas calmarte. Respira profundamente, pequeño. Eso es, vuelve a mamá —lo tranquilizó Bella arrulladoramente en su oreja, mientras pasaba su mano libre por su cabello. Giró sus grandes ojos para encontrarse con los suyos y abrió la boca para hablar, pero no salió ningún sonido. Él parpadeó y tragó saliva—. ¿Qué pasa, bebé? ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan inquieto?

Sus ojos se volvieron hacia la mujer que ahora estaba parada a unos metros de distancia, frente a su mesa, sonriéndole a Edward y Esme.

—Victoria —susurró.

...

 _Forgetting_  
 _All the hurt inside_ _  
_ _You've learned to hide so well_

 _Pretending_ _  
_ _Someone else can come and save me from myself_ _  
_ _I can't be who you are_

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? En este vimos un poco de lo que ha pasado Jack, y fue muy triste._

 _¡Esperamos que nos cuenten todas sus opiniones en los comentarios!_

 _ **Gracias por sus comentarios:**_ _Tata XOXO, ana mel, patymdn, rjnavajas, LOQUIBELL, Pili, cavendano13, Laury D, alejandra1987, Noelia, andreasotoseneca, Hanna D. L, Tary Masen Cullen, Yoliki, Lady Grigori, bbluelilas, Tulgarita, Nadiia16, somas, terewee, nydiac10, jupy, lauritacullenswan Sully YM._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	47. Outakke 9

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **KitsuShel** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **KitsuShel** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Parachute**

 **By:** KitsuShel

 **Traducción:** luzalejatb

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Barrel of a Gun:** EPOV de los capítulos 31/32

.

.

 _ **18 de agosto de 2010**_

Mis dedos tocaban ansiosamente el teclado mientras miraba por la ventana. Echando un vistazo al reloj, era solo un minuto más tarde que la última vez que lo había visto. Maldije por lo bajo y volví a mi búsqueda de apartamentos en Seattle, decidiendo que necesitaba una distracción. Bella debería llegar en menos de una hora y James estaba llegando tarde a nuestra reunión.

Después de volver a mirar a la pantalla del computador, dejé escapar un suspiro. Realmente no quería pasar ni un momento lejos de ellos mientras viviéramos en el mismo estado, pero todo era tan nuevo que no quería arruinar nada apresurándome. La expresión de decepción en sus ojos me hizo sentir terrible, pero me aseguró que, aunque estaba triste por eso, entendía mis razones.

Mientras chequeaba una y otra vez las cosas por hacer, me aseguré a mí mismo que no sería por mucho tiempo. Tal vez de tres a seis meses, mientras salíamos y nos conocíamos aún más. Mis pensamientos se fueron rápidamente al anillo que estaba en la caja fuerte de mi padre en casa. Era un simple anillo de compromiso de diamantes de dos quilates que había sido de mi madre biológica. La idea de dárselo a Victoria nunca se me había ocurrido, ya que siempre había sido para Bella.

—¿Señor Cullen? —La voz de mi secretaria llegó por el intercomunicador.

—¿Sí, Gianna?

—El señor Brooks está aquí para verlo.

—Dile que pase.

La puerta se abrió de inmediato y James entró pavoneándose. Engreído, seguro, fresco; no había cambiado mucho desde nuestros días en la universidad. Se sentó frente a mí y abrió su maletín, sacando algunos documentos.

—Lo siento, no quería decírtelo por teléfono. Tengo los borradores finalizados de la petición de custodia —dijo, entregándome una hoja de papel.

Mi mandíbula cayó en estado de shock, mirando hacia abajo al papel en mi mano.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunté incrédulo.

Su ceño se frunció en confusión.

—Cuando la chica apareció con Jackson, me pediste que hiciera esto, ¿recuerdas?

La vergüenza me llenó cuando recordé esa conversación en particular. Gimiendo me pasé una mano por el cabello.

—Estaba molesto y no entendía la situación claramente. No puedo alejar a Jack de su madre.

James levantó una ceja.

—¿Su madre? Edward, en serio. Piensa esto.

—Lo hice, James. Ella es la madre de Jack en todos los sentidos. No puedo arrancarlo de ella. Además, yo... me he enamorado de ella.

Su boca se abrió y ensanchó sus ojos.

—Edward, no sé qué es lo que te pasa, pero como tu abogado, te aconsejaría dar un paso atrás y pensar esto mejor.

Me enderecé y le dirigí una mirada fulminante.

—Ya lo hice. Lo he pensado profundamente y por largo tiempo.

Mi teléfono sonó y no pude evitar la pequeña sonrisa que se formó en mi rostro cuando eché un vistazo al mensaje de texto.

 _ **Le dije a G que no interrumpiera tu reunión, pero quería que supieras que ya estoy aquí para cuando te desocupes.**_

 _ **besos ~ B.**_

Miré a James directamente a los ojos y le devolví los papeles.

—Deshazte de eso.

Sus ojos brillaron con fastidio.

—Edward, en serio. No demandarla sería un terrible error.

—Somos amigos, James, pero cuando te pones el sombrero de abogado, trabajas para mí. Haz lo que yo digo. Deja el tema de la custodia.

Él arrebató el papel de mi mano enojado.

—Te vas a arrepentir de esto, Edward. —Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta, antes de recomponerse.

Suspiré y me pasé las manos por la cara. Así no era como había imaginado que saldría esta reunión. Después de unos minutos para calmarme, tomé una respiración profunda y la dejé salir lentamente.

 _..._  
 _What do you expect of me_  
 _What is it you want?_  
 _Whatever you've planned for me_  
 _I'm not the one_  
 _..._

 _—¿Gianna? —hablé a través del intercomunicador._

 _—¿Sí, señor Cullen?_

 _—¿Puedes dejar entrar a la señorita Swan?_

 _Después de un momento de silencio, Gianna respondió._

 _—Ella no está aquí, señor Cullen. ¿Debería revisar si está en el baño?_

 _—No, está bien. Gracias._

 _Saqué mi celular para enviarle un mensaje de texto._

 _.._

 _Bebé, estoy listo y esperando. ;-)_

 _Besos, E._

 _.._

 _—Señor Cullen, el señor Braley está en la línea uno —dijo la voz de mi secretaria por el intercomunicador._

 _Gruñí. Braley era uno de nuestros mayores clientes, así que no podía ignorar la llamada._

 _—Bien, pero cuando la señorita Swan regrese, hágale saber que estoy en el teléfono, pero que entre a mi oficina._

 _—Sí, señor._

 _Después de quince insoportables minutos, finalmente pude colgar. No había recibido respuesta de Bella todavía, así que traté de llamar a su número._

 _Después de sonar por un rato, me envió al correo de voz._

 _—¿Gianna?_

 _—¿Sí, señor Cullen?_

 _—La señorita Swan no regresó, ¿verdad?_

 _—No, señor._

 _—¿Le importaría revisar si está en el baño?_

 _—Por supuesto que no, solo deme un momento._

 _¿Por qué se iría? ¿Sería que ocurrió una emergencia? Los peores escenarios de casos comenzaron a pasar por mi cabeza._

 _—¿Señor Cullen?_

 _—¿Sí, Gianna?_

 _—Ella no está allí, señor._

 _—Gracias._

 _Golpeé mi puño ligeramente en el escritorio con frustración antes de levantar_ _el_ _teléfono para llamar a mi madre._

 _—Hola, querido hijo mío —respondió su voz lánguida._

 _—¿Mamá? ¿Bella está allí? ¿Has hablado con ella recientemente?_

 _—No, no lo he hecho. Se supone que debe estar allí contigo. ¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo, Edward?_ _—interrogó_ _rápidamente preocupada._

 _—No sé, mamá. Primero estaba aquí y ahora ya no está. Antes mencionó ir a almorzar comida china, así que tal vez pase por donde íbamos a ir. Quizás ella prefirió pedir para llevar._

 _—Ok,_ _cariño. ¡Avísame si todo está bien!_

 _—Por supuesto. Gracias, mamá._

 _Deslicé_ _el_ _celular en mi bolsillo y me dirigí a la puerta. Al ponerme la chaqueta, le avisé a Gianna a dónde me dirigía por si Bella volvía. El viaje al estacionamiento fue rápido, a diferencia de la mayoría de los otros días. Bajé del ascensor y caminé hacia mi auto, solo para detenerme en seco al ver el Aston Martin de Bella estacionado al lado de mi auto. De repente, el tono de llamada de Bella para Esme comenzó a resonar en el estacionamiento._

...  
 _I'd like to make myself believe_  
 _That planet Earth, turns, slowly_  
 _It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_  
 _Cause everything is never as it seems._  
 _When I fall asleep._  
 _..._

 _Corrí por algunos autos y vi su bolso abierto en el suelo. Caí de rodillas en estado de shock y miré a mi alrededor, pero no se podía encontrar a nadie. Recogí sus cosas y volví corriendo a la oficina. Gianna levantó la vista, sorprendida de verme en ese estado._

 _—¿_ _S-señor Cullen? ¿Está todo bien?_

 _—¡No!_ _—_ _gruñí—. Ponga a alguien de seguridad en el teléfono. Ahora._

 _Diez minutos más tarde, me encontré haciendo un agujero en la alfombra de mi oficina antes de que Daniel, de seguridad, me llamara después de revisar las cintas de vigilancia._

 _—Señor_ _Cullen. Creo que querrá venir aquí y ver esto._

 _Como una patada en el estómago, eso_ _era_ _exactamente lo que_ _sentí al_ _mirar esa cinta._

 _Bella entró al elevador, sonriendo y feliz, pero regresó menos de diez minutos después, enojada y molesta. Hice una mueca cuando golpeó la pared del ascensor. Algo debe haber salido realmente mal. En el momento en que se enderezó y pulsó el botón del décimo piso, se podía ver que tenía una determinación con respecto a su postura. No pude evitar preguntarme qué estaba pasando por su cabeza. Ella miró su teléfono antes de contestar. La conversación fue breve, pero parecía enojada de nuevo._

 _Si volvió a subir, entonces ¿a dónde fue?_

 _Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ella voló hacia James, mi mandíbula cayó. No podía entender por qué ella lo atacaría, pero cuando él la golpeó contra la pared del ascensor, mi pecho estalló en furia. Su brazo presionó su garganta y yo quería rompérselo por tocarla. Una llamarada de orgullo se disparó a través de mí cuando ella trató de usar su distracción contra él y patearlo. Luego la agarró por el pelo y la golpeó, dejándola inconsciente. Mientras la veía deslizarse hacia el piso, escuché un sonido salvaje e inquietante. Solo me llevó un momento darme cuenta de que provenía de mí._

 _Me pasé las manos bruscamente por el cabello, incapaz de apartar mi mirada conmocionada de la pantalla._

 _—¿Señor Cullen? ¿Qué le gustaría que haga? —preguntó Daniel nerviosamente._

 _Le lancé una mirada incréd_ _ula._

 _—¿Qué me gustaría que hicieras? ¡Llamar a la maldita policía!_

 _Ella había tenido razón todo el tiempo y yo había estado ciego. ¿Había estado durmiendo con mi esposa a mis espaldas también, todos esos años atrás? ¿Qué diablos quería con Bella?_

 _Un dedo_ _frío de terror descendió lentamente por mi espina dorsal, ahogando mi furia inmediatamente. ¿Qué iba a hacer con ella?_

 _—Daniel_ _, llama a la policía ahora e informa un secuestro. Dales esta dirección, es la casa de James_ _. —Garabateé_ _la calle y los números en una nota antes de dársela._

 _—¿_ _A dónde_ _va, señor Cullen? —preguntó con preocupación, la cadencia de su voz me dijo que ya sabía la respuesta._

 _—Voy por Bella._

.

.

Creía que había roto todas las leyes de tránsito existentes mientras me dirigía a la casa de James. La única vez que habría recibido con agrado la atención policiaca y no me había cruzado con ninguno. Me detuve frente a la casa victoriana de tres pisos y aparqué sin mucho cuidado. Después de correr por las escaleras del porche, silenciosamente abrí la puerta y en silencio entré a la casa.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente cuando pasé por delante de la puerta abierta del estudio y vi un charco de sangre que se filtraba lentamente por el suelo. La bilis me subió por la garganta, pero me obligué a caminar.

 _Por favor, no ella. Por favor, no ella. Por favor, Dios, que no sea Bella._

Cuando el río carmesí fluyó en un cuerpo más alto y delgado que el de Bella, todo mi ser dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso. Me temblaban las piernas y tuve que apoyarme en el escritorio para mantenerme de pie. Con mi cabeza en un ángulo diferente, pude ver el rostro de la mujer y mi corazón se sacudió una vez más. Los ojos sin vida de Victoria me devolvieron la mirada. Tan enojado como estaba y por más resentimiento que le tuviera, nunca podría llegar a odiarla. Ella fue mi primer amor y me dio el mejor regalo de mi vida, Jack.

Después de un momento de luto por la chica que solía ser, escuché la voz de James que venía de lo más profundo de la casa, llamando el nombre de Bella. Al darme cuenta de que ella debía haberse escondido de él, supe que necesitaba distraerlo para darle una oportunidad de luchar. Mientras ella tuviera la oportunidad de escapar, yo tomaría lo peor sin pensarlo.

 _..._  
 _An unbearable pain_  
 _A beating in my brain_  
 _That leaves the mark of Cain_  
 _Right here inside_  
...

—¡Bella! —grité, tratando de enviarle una advertencia—. ¡James! ¿Dónde estás?

Mi estómago quería salirse mientras estaba junto al cuerpo de mi ex esposa, esperando a que mi supuesto mejor amigo apareciera. ¿Dispararía primero y luego haría preguntas? ¿Qué tan lejos había llegado él?

Unos momentos más tarde, James entró en la habitación con su rostro retorcido de ira.

—¿Dónde está? —pregunté. Él solo inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y me miró sin comprender—. ¿Dónde está? —grité—. ¡No te quedes mirándome así, James! ¿Dónde mierda está?

Una mezcla de emociones cruzó su rostro antes de estallar.

—¡CÁLLATE! —gritó, apuntándome con el arma.

—James, cálmate, hombre. Baja el arma. No quieres dispararme —le respondí en voz baja, levantando las manos en el aire.

—¡No sabes ni mierda, Edward! ¡Nunca lo hiciste! —me gritó.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Tú, señor perfecto. Vienes de dinero y una familia amorosa. Tenías a la chica perfecta y lo alejaste todo. ¿Y por qué? ¿Un niño?

—No entiendo. ¿Simplemente qué alejé? —Mi ceño se frunció en confusión, que rápidamente se convirtió en enojo—. ¿Una relación con una mujer que le importaba una mierda? Tienes malditamente razón, elegí a mi hijo primero. Lo haría de nuevo en un parpadeo.

—Siempre has sido un cobarde, Edward. Ella necesitaba a alguien que la ame y yo pude hacerlo.

—¿Cobarde? ¿Quién es el que no es hombre suficiente para enfrentarme sin un arma? ¿Quién es el que mató a la mujer que decía amar? —gruñí, sin poder controlar mi furia.

Él miró a Victoria y vi un movimiento borroso por el rabillo del ojo. Bella entró y golpeó a James en la cabeza con un gran sartén, lo que lo hizo tropezar y soltar el arma. Cuando vi que su cuerpo giraba y se movía hacia ella, me tiré entre ellos. Después de intercambiar algunos golpes, pude arrodillarme sobre su pecho, golpeándolo repetidamente. Cuando mi mano hizo contacto con su piel, el deseo de acabar con su persona se hizo cada vez más fuerte con cada golpe que le daba. De la nada, me agarró del codo, lo que me empujó hacia la derecha.

Literalmente vi estrellas cuando su rodilla dio con mis bolas, causando que el dolor se disparara a través de mi cuerpo. Escuché que Bella le gritaba algo a James, pero no podía obligar a mi mente a registrar nada más que el dolor en mi ingle. El pánico se apoderó de mí y comencé a luchar para ponerme de rodillas ante el sonido de un disparo. Levanté la vista y el alivio recorrió mi cuerpo cuando vi a Bella parada a mi lado, con la pistola en su poder y apuntando a la cabeza de James.

—De rodillas y pon las manos en la cabeza —le gruñó.

Él obedeció de inmediato, frunciendo el ceño todo el tiempo. Pronto, luces rojas y azules parpadeantes se hicieron visibles afuera. Me incliné hacia adelante tratando de recuperar el aliento y deseando que el latido entre mis piernas desapareciera, cuando James repentinamente se levantó y golpeó a Bella causando que el arma se disparara. Lo siguiente que supe fue que James estaba desplomado en el suelo, inconsciente y Bella caía de rodillas, dejando escapar un sollozo.

Cuando mis ojos se conectaron con los de ella, una oleada de alivio recorrió mi sistema y sentí que las lágrimas llenaban mis ojos. No lo suficientemente pronto, ella estaba en mis brazos, llorando a mares.

 _..._  
 _Whatever I've done_  
 _(whatever, whatever)_  
 _I've been staring_  
 _Down the barrel of a gun_  
 _..._

 _—Oh, Dios, Edward —sollozó, enterrando su cabeza en mi pecho._

 _—Sssh, está bien, nena, te tengo —le susurré, acariciando su cabello._

 _Un fuerte golpeteo vino desde el frente de la casa cuando la policía entró corriendo._

 _—¡No se muevan!_

 _Ella me abrazó más fuerte, negándose a soltarme._

 _—¡Pongan sus manos donde podamos verlas!_

 _Sabiendo que teníamos que mantener la calma, lentamente la solté y levanté las manos. Mientras se movía para hacer lo mismo, sus ojos se movieron hacia atrás y comenzó a balancearse. Reaccioné rápidamente y la atrapé antes de que cayera al suelo._

 _Un par de médicos se apresuraron y me la quitaron, mientras un oficial me miraba cautelosamente, con su arma aún en la mano._

 _—Señor, necesito que mantenga sus manos donde pueda verlas._

 _—Mi nombre es Edward Cullen. Esa mujer es mi novia, Bella Swan. Por favor, solo necesito saber si ella está bien —le supliqué impotente, levantando las palmas._

 _—Vamos a necesitar que responda algunas preguntas primero, para que podamos aclarar esto, señor Cullen —respondió un hombre mayor de uniforme._

 _Asentí. Así comenzó la segunda noche más larga de mi vida, superada solo por el día en que escuché que Jack había desaparecido hacía cinco años. Después de horas de interrogatorio y espera, finalmente pude llegar al hospital donde habían llevado a Bella._

 _Mi padre se encontró conmigo en la entrada con una mirada sombría._

 _—¿Cómo está? —pregunté ansiosamente mientras caminábamos hacia los ascensores._

 _Él sonrió levemente._

 _—Tiene una conmoción cerebral y algunos hematomas, pero estará bien._

 _Después de presionar el botón para el séptimo piso, se volvió hacia mí y colocó su mano sobre mi hombro._

 _—¿Cómo estás_ _tú_ _, hijo?_

 _—Estoy bien, no tengo lesiones._

 _—No me refería a eso Edward —respondió en un tono paternal._

 _Suspiré._

 _—No sé qué sentir ahora. Todo es un desastre, todo revuelto. He recorrido una amplia gama de emociones hoy, por decir lo menos._

 _La puerta se abrió y mi padre me condujo por el pasillo, deteniéndose fuera de la habitación y golpeando ligeramente antes de entrar. La habitación estaba en silencio, el único sonido que hacía eco era el pitido de los monitores a los que Bella estaba conectada. Me acerqué a su lado y tomé su mano. Se quedó quieta, sus párpados ondeando con sus sueños. Un ruido de raspado me llamó la atención y vi a papá tirando de un incómodo sillón reclinable hacia mí._

 _—Toma, no es mucho, pero lo necesitarás. Ella se quedará toda la noche para ser monitoreada._

 _—¿Me puedo quedar? —supliqué, esperanzado._

 _Él sonrió con ironía._

 _—No pensé que habría otra opción._

 _—Gracias, papá. —Extendí la mano para estrechar_ _la_ _suya pero él me abrazó._

 _—Estoy tan agradecido de que ustedes hayan salido de esto ilesos. No sé lo que tu madre y yo hubiéramos hecho —susurró al lado de mi oreja._

 _Lo abracé fuertemente._

 _—Lo sé, papá. Me sentí de la misma manera cuando entré a esa casa._

 _Me aparté y me senté pesadamente en la silla, descansando la cabeza en mis manos._

 _—Cuando vi por primera vez el cuerpo de Victoria, me sentí tan culpabl_ _e por haberme_ _sentido aliviado de_ _que no fuera Bella._

 _—Sé que no es mucho consuelo, hijo, pero yo_ _hubiera_ _pensado lo mismo. Tu madre es mi estrella guía. Sin ella, estaría perdido._

 _Levanté la vista y asentí con gratitud._

 _—Gracias._

 _Silenciosamente salió de la habitación y suspiré, inclinándome hacia adelante y agarrando la mano de Bella._

 _—Te amo, nena. Por favor, vuelve a mí pronto._

 _..._  
 _Whatever I've done_  
 _(whatever, forever)_  
 _I've been staring_  
 _Down the barrel of a gun_

* * *

 _¡Esperamos que les haya gustado este outtake y nos cuenten sus opiniones en los comentarios!_

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios: Pili, Sully YM,** cavendano13, Noelia, saraipineda44, patymdn, Hanna D. L, lunadragneel15, Nadiia16, Lady Grigori, Yoliki, Adriu, Jupy, tulgarita, LOQUIBELL, lauritacullenswan, rjnavajas, alejandra1987, Laury D, andreasotoseneca, Cary y Tata XOXO._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	48. Outakke 10

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **KitsuShel** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **KitsuShel** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Parachute**

 **By:** KitsuShel

 **Traducción:** luzalejatb

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Outtake 10**

 **Victoria POV**

Nunca seré recordada por mi sentido común. Sé que la mayoría de ustedes me odian y estoy de acuerdo con eso. Me lo merezco. Yo era una chica mala, muy mala. Para aquellos de ustedes que no conocen mi historia, comenzaré por el principio.

Mi madre se casó con mi padre por su dinero y poder. Cuando finalmente tuvo suficiente, se fue y se llevó la mitad de su fortuna, incluyéndome a mí. A él nunca pareció importarle. Enviaba un cheque con una cantidad obscena una vez al mes, pero siempre se sintió como una compra. Una vez que se volvió a casar y comenzó una familia con su nueva esposa, nuestras interacciones fueron aún menores. ¿Quién sabe cómo habría terminado yo si él se hubiera esforzado más? Él tiene la misma culpa por mi crianza que mi madre. Él sabía cómo era ella y, aun así, no movió un dedo para quedarse conmigo.

Mi madre es fría y manipuladora, así que no es de extrañar que haya heredado esos rasgos de ella.

 _Suspiro_ _._

Nunca me propuse ser lo que fui. De hecho, traté de evitarlo. De alguna manera logré convencer a papi para que me dejara transferir a otra escuela secundaria en mi tercer año. Quería alejarme lo más posible de mi madre y de la fila interminable de hombres que estaban con ella. Ahí fue donde conocí a Edward Cullen, dulce, amable y adorable. Él era todo lo que yo no era y, sin embargo, todo lo que quería en mi vida. Yo quería amarlo con todo mi corazón. Creo que, incluso, en un punto, lo hice, antes de descubrir que estaba embarazada. Después del asombroso ejemplo de maternidad con el que fui bendecida, sabía sin lugar a dudas que nunca quería tener hijos. Y, sin embargo, ahí estaba yo, diecinueve años y embarazada.

Mi primer error fue decirle a Edward. Debería haberme dado cuenta de que su gran corazón querría al bebé. Mi siguiente error fue ir a casa con papá, en lugar de ir directamente a Phoenix, donde mamá me hubiera ayudado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Edward entró en pánico y llamó a mi padre de inmediato, para que cuando llegara allí, papá ya lo supiera y se opusiera. Si hubiera abortado, a Edward se le hubiera roto el corazón y posiblemente hubiera causado un escándalo, por lo que hacerlo era imposible si quería mantener la buena relación con mi padre. La única opción que me dieron fue casarme con Edward, tener el bebé y desempeñar el papel de una buena esposa.

No es necesario agregar que eso no salió bien. Me quedé en mi habitación durante meses, negándome a salir o incluso a comer la mitad del tiempo. Un aborto espontáneo hubiera sido la solución perfecta, una de la que nadie habría podido culparme, aunque algo pasó. Un día, sentí este aleteo, como alas que se movían dentro de mi abdomen y me aterró la idea de que había una pequeña persona dentro de mí. Si iba a ser una buena mamá o no, ya no importaba. Me arrastré hasta Edward sobre mis manos y rodillas y le comuniqué el ultimátum de mi padre.

Por primera vez en mi vida, mi corazón se derritió y se quebró cuando me miró con esos ojos llorosos llenos de amor y me suplicó que regresara. Él le dio un giro a este cuento de hadas, donde nos casaríamos y criaríamos a nuestro bebé y viviríamos felices para siempre. Empecé a creerlo también. Lo creí hasta el día en que nació Jackson. Miré sus ojos recién abiertos, anormalmente verdes como la hierba, y no sentí nada. Ni una conexión, ni un enlace instantáneo. Era como si tuviera a un niño extraño en mis brazos. Cuando entré en pánico y comencé a llorar, Edward me lo quitó y comenzó a consolarlo. Nunca había sentido un alivio tan grande en mi vida.

.

.

A partir de ese momento, me propuse no acercarme ni ponerme demasiado cariñosa con el niño. Él era un recordatorio constante de que yo era un caparazón sin corazón y que siempre me parecería demasiado a mi propia madre. Edward lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, pero finalmente también se rindió conmigo. Mientras más trabajaba, más a menudo me dejaba sola para cuidar a Jackson. Apenas podía mirarlo, así que lo dejaba jugar solo, hasta que tenía que interactuar con él o alimentarlo. Afortunadamente, tanto mi hermana como la madre de Edward adoraban al mocoso, así que tuve un respiro.

Pero no era suficiente. Yo quería salir. Si solicitaba el divorcio o me alejaba de Edward, mi padre solo vería el escándalo y me aislaría. No podía tener eso, así que intenté la siguiente mejor opción: alejar a mi marido y dejar que él se divorciara de mí. Entonces, me cogí a su mejor amigo en una sala en una fiesta de lujo. James era cruel y rudo y me hacía sentir viva. Mis planes cambiaron rápidamente. Continué alejándome de Edward, pero sutilmente, para que lo que James y yo teníamos siguiera en secreto. James se negaba a poner su relación con Edward y su dinero en riesgo, y yo me negaba a renunciar a la forma en que James me hacía sentir.

La segunda vez que nos encontramos en el hotel para coger todo el fin de semana, James puso una tableta de éxtasis debajo de mi lengua. Ese fue el principio del fin. Bebí y de vez en cuando fumaba hierba desde la escuela secundaria, pero James me alimentó más y más para ayudarme a mejorar. Estaba muy feliz de complacerlo, la sensación de volar y ser libre valía más para mí que cualquier otra cosa. Así pasó aproximadamente un año, con nuestra relación oculta en secreto. Mi consumo de drogas estaba tan bien escondido que incluso si Edward me hubiera prestado alguna atención, no lo habría descubierto. Otro rasgo que heredé de mi madre.

Todo estaba bien. Nuestras vidas, manejables. Eso fue hasta que James hizo su viaje anual para visitar a sus padres en Seattle. Estaba ansiosa y necesitada, rogándole que no fuera. Fue rudo y cruel, dejándome a un lado de su cama mientras salía por la puerta para tomar su avión. Me dirigí a casa y encontré mi suministro oculto, tragando pastillas que ni siquiera podía identificar, tratando de bloquear la necesidad y el pánico que su partida había explotado dentro de mí. No podía dejar que se fuera de esa forma, así que traté de encontrar a alguien que cuidara al niño, con la excusa de viajar a casa de mi madre en Phoenix para una emergencia. Nadie estaba disponible, así que decidí llevarlo conmigo. ¿Cuántos problemas podría causar un niño de tres años?

Cuando estaba lo suficientemente drogada para ser valiente, llamé a Edward y le informé que nos iríamos por unos días. Su cabeza estaba tan llena de trabajo que ni siquiera pestañeó. Encontré a un amigo de un amigo y me ayudaron a preparar el viaje, para poder viajar sin que nadie lo notara. Honestamente, no puedo decir lo que pasó el día en que Jackson desapareció. Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba sentada con él en un parque y llamé a James por teléfono para decirle que estaba allí. Recuerdo que estaba enojado y me decía que me quedara quieta. Después de eso, todo se oscurece y se difumina como una pesadilla. Mis siguientes momentos coherentes fueron cuando desperté en mi antigua cama en Phoenix.

Mi madre me explicó que Jackson había desaparecido y que James me había llevado allí para tratar de encubrirme. Él le dio un cheque por cien mil dólares para mantener la boca cerrada y para contar su historia. Me instruyó por teléfono sobre cómo actuar y qué decir, para que la policía no descubriera nada. Una parte de mí se sintió mal porque Jackson estaba pagando el precio de mi incompetencia, pero esa parte murió rápidamente una vez que encontré Oxycontin en el baño de mi madre. Después de eso, los días comenzaron a mezclarse. Todo era lo mismo, dentro y fuera, día tras día. Edward estaba frío y distante, llorando a su hijo. Yo estaba fría y distante, necesitando drogarme.

Todo se vino abajo la noche que llegué a casa después de pasar un fin de semana debajo de James. Todo estaba en silencio, muy silencioso. Cuando entré en la habitación y la vi completamente destrozada, me sorprendí. Hasta que encontré la nota que mi esposo había dejado. Gruñí y me senté en el suelo, acuné mi cabeza entre mis manos, tratando de averiguar el momento en el que todo salió mal.

Llamé a James inmediatamente y ¿qué hizo el cabrón? Pidió permiso para ausentarse y corrió de regreso con mami y papi, para no ensuciarse las manos. Supongo que realmente no podría culparlo. Yo habría hecho lo mismo. Edward se estaba divorciando de mí, James me había abandonado y ahora mi padre tampoco quería tener nada que ver conmigo, así que tomé el dinero de los Cullen y regresé a Phoenix con mi madre.

.

.

Las cosas estuvieron bien durante un año más o menos, antes de que me deprimiera y perdiera de control con las drogas. Tuve una sobredosis y terminé yendo forzada a un centro de rehabilitación. Mi padre cortó todos los lazos conmigo y se negó a atender mis llamadas. Mi madre estaba en su propio mundo con el príncipe Valium. Estaba sola, pero estaba mejorando. El día que fui liberada, me sorprendió encontrar a James esperándome. Él me tomó en sus brazos y me besó apasionadamente, proclamando que me había extrañado terriblemente. Chicago tenía demasiados recuerdos para mí, así que decidí mudarme a Crystal Lake, que estaba a poco más de una hora de distancia.

El día en que James me dijo que una mujer había aparecido con mi hijo, todo mi mundo se salió de su eje. En general, tenía curiosidad por ver cómo había crecido el niño y qué tipo de mujer lo había criado. Sabía que James no aprobaría que asistiera a la Gala, así que no mencioné que iba, eligiendo aparecer al azar en su lugar. Furtivamente observé a la multitud antes de hacer una aparición. El chico era apuesto, su cabello castaño rojizo y sus ojos me recordaron tanto al chico que su padre había sido hacía diez años. Edward estaba en la pista de baile con una impresionante morena, riendo y sonriendo como si no le importara nada más en el mundo. Los años, ciertamente, habían sido amables con él y recordé por qué me había sentido tan atraída por él en la escuela secundaria.

Cuando finalmente hice un movimiento, el chico parecía asustado por mi presencia y no podía entender por qué. Pude que le hubiera pegado unas cuantas veces, pero ninguna había sido sin motivo. Edward furioso era... sexy. Inmediatamente me encendió su espectáculo de valentía. Me pregunté por un momento si podría llevarlo a la cama, pero luego vi la forma en que miraba a la morena y supe que sería inútil. Entonces, di media vuelta y me alejé, contenta de haber visto al niño con mis propios ojos y aún no sentir ninguna emoción hacia él.

Más tarde esa noche, James corrió a través de mi puerta, casi frenético, maldiciendo porque el niño lo había reconocido. Nunca entendí de dónde venía esa paranoia. Por lo que podía recordar, Jackson nunca nos había visto a James y a mí juntos. Hizo este ridículo plan para conseguir que Isabella, el nombre de la morena, tomara al niño y desapareciera. Me di cuenta de que la había afectado con mi llamada, pero ella se mantuvo firme y tuve que respetar eso. Casi me sentí mal por intentar separar a su familia. Casi.

¿Qué? Ya te dije que me merezco tu ira. No es necesario que actúes sorprendido.

Debí haberme dado cuenta de que algo estaba mal el día que James me llamó y me pidió que corriera a su casa por una emergencia. Era consciente de que él se estaba deshaciendo lentamente, pero supuse que todo volvería a la normalidad una vez que la chica llevara a Jackson de vuelta al lugar del que vinieron. Nunca sospeché que entraría en un secuestro. Me quedé sin aliento cuando vi a la chica indefensa sentada allí, atada a una silla y esperando el destino que James considerara apropiado para ella. Ella no se merecía esto, no cuando había sido la madre que mi hijo se había merecido todo el tiempo. Ya había estropeado la vida de Jackson lo suficiente, no podía dejar que le pasara nada a esta mujer. Pensé que podría liberarla y sacarnos a los dos de allí antes de que James hiciera algo estúpido, pero estaba equivocada. Muy, muy equivocada.

Mientras miraba hacia abajo al carmesí que manchaba mis dedos y luego a los ojos del hombre que proclamaba amarme, supe que mi tiempo había terminado. Si él quería acabar con mi vida, sin pensarlo dos veces, me aseguraría que supiera que no tenía miedo. Estaba cansada de este mundo y de todo lo que había jodido. Acepté mi destino y estaba lista para esto. Mantuve su mirada fija en la mía, asegurándome de que me miraba a los ojos cuando apretó el gatillo. Una fracción de segundo y un fuerte _bang_ , el bastardo hizo precisamente eso.

Entonces, puedes sentarte y preguntarme qué habría hecho si tuviera la oportunidad. Todo lo que puedo decir es que, sinceramente, no lo sé, pero dado que actualmente estoy descansando en una caja de pino, seis pies bajo tierra, diría que tengo mucho tiempo para pensarlo.

Pero al final, eso ni siquiera importa.

* * *

 _Es raro ver las cosas desde el lado de Victoria, pero también un poco interesante, ¿no? ¿A ustedes qué les parece?_

 _Solo nos quedan dos outtakes más y terminamos, ¿están lista_ s _para el final?_

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios:**_ _Yoliki, saraipineda44, solcito, Pili, lauritacullenswan, Lady Grigori, patymdn, Tata XOXO, cavendano13, Sully YM, Ely Cullen M, Nadiia16, andreasotoseneca c, Cary y Hanna D. L._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	49. Outakke 11

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **KitsuShel** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **KitsuShel** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Parachute**

 **By:** KitsuShel

 **Traducción:** luzalejatb

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **En los ojos de mi hija:** **Charlie POV**

 _In my daughter's eyes I am a hero_  
 _I am strong and wise and I know no fear_  
 _But the truth is plain to see_  
 _She was sent to rescue me_  
 _I see who I wanna be_  
 _In my daughter's eyes_

 _ **21 de mayo de 2011**_

Tuve una visión de ese momento, el primer día que conocí a Edward Cullen. Tenía la idea de que podía permanecer imparcial y duro cuando me enfrentara con el hombre que había robado el corazón de mi hija. Estaba equivocado. Cuando miré los ojos idénticos a los de Jack, llenos de tanto amor, mis paredes se derrumbaron inmediatamente. Me puse en su lugar, si mi hija se hubiera perdido y pensara que estaba muerta por cinco años… mi corazón se conmovió con ese hombre. No sabía cómo había sobrevivido. Cuando me sonrió, nervioso, pero genuinamente feliz de conocerme, sabía que no podría detener ninguna relación entre él y Bella.

Mientras compartíamos una cerveza sentados, hablando de deportes, me imaginé fácilmente algún día en un futuro, no muy lejano, en el que él sería mi yerno. Me equivoqué al presionar a Bella para que estuviera con Jacob y juré que, aunque podría haber sido un poco más duro con sus futuros novios, la dejaría tomar sus propias decisiones. Si Edward era su elección, yo estaría a su lado. También lo hubiera matado si alguna vez la lastima, pero esa era otra historia.

Hoy, bueno, hoy era un día que temía y esperaba al mismo tiempo. A pesar de que Bella era madre, en todos los sentidos de la palabra, físicamente ella todavía era mi niña. Hoy, ella se estaba convirtiendo en la esposa de alguien y tendría que dejarla ir, confiando en que Edward la protegería y cuidaría. Sabía que era algo que no debía temer, pero aún no era fácil admitir que mi bebé había crecido. La estaba entregando, en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

Hermosa no alcanzaba a describirla. Cómo se veía con su pelo recogido, el largo vestido que fluía detrás de ella mientras caminaba hacia mí. Ella unió su brazo con el mío y sonrió radiantemente.

—¿Listo, papá? —susurró.

Yo estaba luchando simultáneamente contra una sonrisa y lágrimas.

—Tan listo como estés, bebé —mentí entre dientes.

Su sonrisa de respuesta valió la pena. Justo cuando comenzaron a tocar la marcha nupcial, me volví y le di lo que esperaba fuera una sonrisa descarada.

—Sabes, no es demasiado tarde para cambiar de opinión. Podríamos cobrar esos boletos a Italia y desaparecer. Mi escopeta está en el auto.

Ella soltó una risita y me dio una bofetada en el brazo, sin darse cuenta de que estaba hablando en serio. No quería nada más que secuestrarla a ella y a Jack y alejarlos del mundo. En cambio, suspiré y la acompañé por el pasillo. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para mirar hacia adelante, con la esperanza de evitar mirar a Edward, pero no sirvió. La alegría del hombre iluminó su cara como una bombilla de mil voltios. Mis defensas se desmoronaron por completo cuando miré a su lado y vi a Jack vestido de forma idéntica, oficiando como hombre de honor una vez más. Su expresión reflejaba la de su padre y supe sin lugar a dudas que no tenía nada que temer. Esos dos hombres se harían cargo de mi niña y la harían feliz aún mucho después de que yo me hubiera ido de esta tierra. Y eso era todo lo que importaba al final.

Cuando llegamos al frente, sus ojos estaban fijos el uno en el otro con una intensidad que incluso me dejó sin aliento.

—¿Quién entrega a esta mujer para que se case con este hombre?

Me tragué el nudo en la garganta antes de responder.

—Yo, señor.

Escuché sollozos desde mi izquierda y sentí una punzada de tristeza por Renée. Para ser honesto, estaba bien con la línea tradicional "su madre y yo", pero Bella estaba firmemente en contra. Sintió que a pesar de que su madre estaba haciendo un esfuerzo muy grande por volver a estar en su vida, en esta etapa, debía estar agradecida de haber recibido una invitación. Demostrando una vez más que ella era mi hija, de principio a fin.

Los ojos de Edward se movieron hacia los míos y sonrió con todo su corazón.

—Gracias, Charlie —murmuró, estrechándome la mano. Mi respeto por él aumentó otra vez mientras asentía y me movía hacia un lado, tomando mi lugar al lado de Renée.

—Se ve tan hermosa —susurró.

—Sí, ciertamente así es — murmuré en voz baja.

Apenas podía ver a través de las lágrimas en mis ojos pero nunca aparté la mirada de la escena que tenía delante. Habíamos pasado por tantas cosas esos últimos años que era difícil creer dónde estábamos hoy. Pedazos y fragmentos de su infancia pasaron por mi mente como un álbum de fotos; nuestro primer viaje de pesca, su primera sonrisa chimuela después de perder sus dos dientes frontales un año, rodillas raspadas y huesos rotos. Mirando hacia atrás, no cambiaría nada por nada del mundo. Era completamente cursi y cliché, pero mi vida realmente comenzó el día en el que ella nació.

—Ahora los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a su novia.

Tuve que apartar la mirada cuando sus labios se tocaron, presionando mis dedos en mis ojos mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas. No tenía nada en contra de los hombres que mostraban sus emociones, pero era el Jefe Swan y tenía una reputación qué cuidar. Respiré profundamente y levanté la vista justo cuando salían. Renée me dio un codazo y me ofreció un pañuelo, lo que hizo que la fulminara con la mirada. Ella rio y me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

—Todavía el mismo hosco y duro, ¿eh?

Le arrebaté el pañuelo de la mano y rodé los ojos. Lentamente me puse de pie, ofreciéndole mi mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Cuando iba a liberar su mano, ella la agarró con fuerza. Miré sus ojos color avellana, su nariz pecosa y vi brevemente a la chica de la que me había enamorado hacía tantos años. Ella sonrió tristemente y un par de lágrimas simétricas rodaron por sus mejillas. Ella tragó visiblemente, tratando de reprimir sus emociones mientras esperaba pacientemente a que reuniera sus pensamientos.

—Has hecho un gran trabajo, Charlie. Me perdí tanto y nunca podré recuperarlo, lo sé, pero prometo que no dejaré de intentarlo. Es una mujer maravillosa y todo se debe a ti. Deberías sentirte tan orgulloso de eso.

Me aclaré la garganta y asentí.

—No voy a mentir, cuando te fuiste... fue difícil. Tuvimos problemas, pero terminamos bien. —Mi mirada vagó hacia la parte posterior de la iglesia, donde los recién casados nos esperaban. Sue se encontró con mi mirada y sonrió serenamente, haciendo mi pecho ligero y feliz. Era cierto, Renée había destruido nuestras vidas cuando se fue, pero nos levantamos de las cenizas y terminamos justo donde teníamos que estar. Tal vez algún día podría agradecerle por eso. Algún día.

.

 _And when she wraps her hand_  
 _around my finger_  
 _Oh it puts a smile in my heart_  
 _Everything becomes a little clearer_  
 _I realize what life is all about_

 _It's hangin' on when your heart_  
 _Has had enough_  
 _It's giving more when you feel like giving up_  
 _I've seen the light_  
 _It's in my daughter's eyes_

.

—Fue una ceremonia hermosa, ¿no? —reflexionó la voz suave de mi hija, mientras bailábamos lentamente por la pista para nuestro baile de _padre e hija_.

—Sí, lo fue. Eres una novia tan hermosa, Bells.

Mientras Martina McBride cantaba sobre los ojos de su hija, sentí que mi pecho se tensaba cuando cada una de las palabras me golpeaba en el corazón. Miré hacia abajo bruscamente cuando Bella sollozó. Levanté la mano y moví un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

—Oye, no llores el día de tu boda. ¿Qué pasa?

—No pasa nada, papá. Te quiero mucho. Nunca soñé que este día estaría aquí. Gracias por apoyarme y amarme siempre.

Sentí que me ardía la nariz y supe que mi lucha contra las lágrimas había terminado. La acerqué a mi pecho y respiré profundamente, dejándolas caer finalmente.

—Pase lo que pase, siempre serás mi niña.

Un pequeño sollozo tiró de su pecho y ella me agarró con fuerza.

—Te amo, papá.

—Yo también te amo, mi pequeña niña.

Nos balanceamos y nos abrazamos con fuerza, como si fuera la última vez que nos veríamos. En realidad, nada estaba cambiando excepto su nombre. Edward ya era mi hijo, hoy acababa de hacerlo oficial.

Cuando la música llegó a su fin, sentí un ligero toque en mi hombro. Edward estaba parado allí, sus ojos brillantes y felices.

—¿Puedo interrumpirlo, Charlie? —preguntó cortésmente, a pesar de que sus ojos nunca dejaron los de ella.

Sonriendo, di un paso atrás y miré por un momento mientras la tomaba en sus brazos. Sentí los brazos familiares envueltos alrededor de mi cintura. Suspirando, miré hacia abajo a los negros ojos azabache de mi esposa. Sue sonrió y siguió mi mirada hacia la pista de baile.

—Ella estará bien, mi amor —habló en voz baja.

Inclinándome, la besé en la cabeza.

—Lo sé, pero todavía me resulta difícil dejarla ir. Sin embargo, es más fácil si sé lo mucho que él la ama.

—Ven, baila conmigo —murmuró mientras tiraba de mí a la pista.

Sonriendo, me permití perderme en sus brazos por el resto de la noche.

.

 _In my daughter's eyes I can see the future_  
 _A reflection of who I am and what will be_  
 _Though she'll grow and someday leave_  
 _Maybe raise a family_  
 _When I'm gone I hope you see how happy_  
 _She made me_  
 _For I'll be there_  
 _In my daughter's eyes_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **23 mayo de 2015**_

Los ojos verdes miraban con curiosidad a los míos mientras me preguntaba en qué demonios me había metido. Cuidar a mis tres nietos mientras mi hija y mi yerno hacían un viaje de una noche para celebrar su aniversario estaba muy bien. Pero luego mi esposa llamaba para decir que trabajaría hasta tarde y no sabía a qué hora estaría en casa. Ahí fue cuando me golpeó el pánico. Claro, había llevado a Jack a pescar o a Ash por helado, pero nunca los había tenido a los dos más su hermanito durante horas.

Brian gorgoteó y pareció reírse de mi situación.

—Piensas que es gracioso, ¿verdad? —arrullé al bebé de seis meses que sostenía en mis brazos mientras estaba sentado en mi sillón reclinable favorito.

Ashley soltó una risita desde su lugar en el piso, rodeada de muñecas en diferentes estados de desnudez.

—Byan se ríe de todo, abue.

—¿Es así, princesa?

Ella sonrió con todos sus dientes, sus ojos verdes brillaban de diversión. Tenía los ojos y la sonrisa de su padre, pero todo lo demás era de Bella. Desde las lindas pecas en la nariz hasta el cabello caoba. Mientras que su hermanito tenía el mismo color marrón rojizo que Jack con grandes ojos marrones que Bella heredó de mí.

Diez minutos más tarde, Jack salió de donde fuera que se había estado escondiendo con su nuevo celular en la mano. Había empezado a trabajar en la librería haciendo trabajos extraños para su madre para poder pagarlo y demostrar que era lo suficientemente responsable. Se dejó caer en el sofá con un suspiro.

—¿Todo está bien, chico? —pregunté, cambiando de pierna al niño que se retorcía en mi regazo.

Jack se levantó y extendió sus brazos.

—Ven, déjame cargarlo. Le gusta rebotar.

Emocionado por la atención de su hermano mayor, Brian comenzó a balbucear y agitar los brazos. Jack se sentó en el sofá y suavemente hizo rebotar al bebé sobre sus rodillas, causando que chillara de placer. Me recosté mientras Ashley se acomodaba en mi regazo y miraba en silencio, disfrutando el momento.

—¿Oye, abue? —Jack rompió el silencio.

—¿Sí?

—¿Cómo sabes cuándo a una chica le gustas?

Tomado por sorpresa, fruncí los labios mientras pensaba en su pregunta.

—Bueno, Jack, esa es una pregunta difícil, hijo. Las mujeres son criaturas complicadas. La única forma de saber con certeza cómo se sienten es preguntándoles directamente.

El chico levantó una ceja y me miró como si me hubieran crecido dos cabezas.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?

—¿Así que estás diciendo que debería preguntarle a Bree de frente si ella me quiere o no? ¿Estás bromeando? Probablemente se ría de mí —se quejó.

—Hijo, toma mi consejo, jugar juegos mentales no trae más que dolores de cabeza. La mayoría de las mujeres apreciarían un enfoque directo y fuerte.

Se mordió el labio inferior mientras pensaba en mi consejo. Otro rasgo que tomó de su madre.

—Además —agregué—. ¿No eres demasiado joven para preocuparte por las chicas?

Él rodó los ojos.

—Abue, soy casi un hombre. Comienzo la secundaria el próximo año, ¿sabes?

Tosí en un intento de encubrir un bufido involuntario. Un niño de trece años que se consideraba "casi un hombre" me pareció tan gracioso como el infierno. No importaba qué tan maduro actuara para su edad, el niño seguía siendo eso, un niño.

—¿Qué tal algo para cenar, chicos? —intervine, esperando cambiar el tema.

Ashley aplaudió.

—¡Oh, sí! ¿Podemos tener fankfutters?

 _¿Qué demonios_ _era_ _eso?_

Miré a Jack que intentaba no reírse.

—Interpreta, por favor.

—Ella quiere saber si podemos comer salchichas Frankfurt. Ella las ama.

—Oh, ¿por qué no simplemente dijiste que querías un perro caliente?

Sus ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas, su labio inferior tembló antes de comenzar a gemir.

Esa vez, Jack no pudo detener su risa ante mi expresión de pánico.

—No puedes llamarlos así, abue. Ella lo toma literalmente, así que tenemos que llamarlos salchichas de Frankfurt.

Llevé a la niña que lloraba a mi pecho y le di unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Ssh, está bien. Vamos, deja de llorar. No se comen perros en mi casa, lo prometo.

Ella sollozó y se echó hacia atrás para mirarme a los ojos.

—¿Estás seguro, abue? ¿No hay perritos lastimados?

Negué con la cabeza y sonreí.

—Lo prometo.

Ella sonrió y se enjugó las lágrimas de su rostro.

—Bueno.

Jack se paró con Brian y se rio entre dientes.

—Voy a calentar su mamadera mientras preparas la cena.

Me levanté, colocando a Ashley en mi cadera y lo vi caminar hacia la cocina. Negué con la cabeza, maravillándome de todo lo que había crecido.

Unas horas más tarde, Ashley estaba metida en la cama y Jack estaba sentado en el sofá. Gentilmente deposité a Brian en su cuna, con cuidado de no despertarlo mientras lo cubría con una manta liviana. Suspirando de cansancio, caí contra las almohadas y cerré los ojos. Poco tiempo después, escuché cómo la puerta de la habitación chirriaba abierta silenciosamente, seguida por el sonido de zapatos golpeando el suelo. Contuve mi sonrisa y fingí estar dormido mientras Sue susurraba por la habitación. Después de unos minutos, sentí que las sábanas se levantaban y su peso movía la cama. Ella se acurrucó contra mí y suspiró.

—Sé que estás despierto — susurró.

Pude escuchar la sonrisa en su voz y me hizo reír en silencio.

—Solo estaba descansando los ojos.

—¿Cómo salió todo? No recibí ninguna llamada del Departamento de Bomberos, ¿así que supongo que no te fue tan mal?

—Honestamente, fue agotador, pero fue bueno pasar un tiempo solo con los tres. Están creciendo demasiado rápido.

Sentí su aliento contra mi piel mientras suspiraba.

—Así es como funciona. Me sentí tan vieja cuando Leah me hizo abuela el año pasado.

—Bueno, al menos podemos ser viejos juntos, cariño.

* * *

 _Creo que este es uno de los capítulos más tiernos… ¿Quién ama a Charlie? Esperamos que nos cuenten qué les pareció este capítulo en los comentarios._

 _Solo nos queda un outtake más y vamos a decirle adiós definitivamente a esta historia, ¿están listas para eso?_

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios:**_ _Adriu, cavendano13, Yoliki, patymdn, lauritacullenswan, Pili, tulgarita, Ely Cullen M, Lady Grigori, Sully YM, bbluelilas, jupy, Nadiia16, Tata XOXO, rjnavajas, Hanna D. L, saraipineda44, alejandra1987, terewee, Noelia, nydiac10 y Somas._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	50. Outakke 12

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **KitsuShel** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **KitsuShel** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Parachute**

 **By:** KitsuShel

 **Traducción:** luzalejatb

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Calling All Angels: POV Esme**

 _I need a sign to let me know you're here_  
 _All of these lines are being crossed over the atmosphere_  
 _I need to know that things are gonna look up_

 _'Cause I feel us drowning in a sea spilled from a cup_  
 _When there is no place safe and no safe place to put my head_  
 _When you feel the world shake from the words that are said_

 _And I'm calling all angels_  
 _I'm calling all you angels_

 _..._

 _Calling All Angels_ by Train

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _22 de junio de 1984_**

Este había sido el día más largo del mundo. Me estiré y me crujió la espalda cuando me levanté de mi pequeño cubículo en Mann & Perkins Designs. Había trabajado aquí durante los últimos dos años, ayudando a pagar nuestras cuentas mientras que mi esposo terminaba la escuela de medicina. Apenas podíamos vernos por nuestros horarios y las cosas estaban tensas por el momento, pero algún día, con suerte más temprano que tarde, miraríamos hacia atrás y sabríamos que todo valió la pena.

Agarré mi bolso y corrí hacia mi pequeño automóvil, esperando llegar a casa antes que Carlisle y comenzar a hacer la cena. El tráfico en Kennedy era poco, así que llegué a casa en veinte minutos, lo que era una buena media hora antes de que Car estuviera en casa. Mientras luchaba con las llaves de nuestro apartamento de dos habitaciones, pude escuchar el sonido del teléfono sonando. Justo cuando la puerta se abrió, el contestador automático inició.

 _¡Hola! ¡Has contactado a Esme y Carlisle! No estamos aquí para contestar, ¡pero deje un mensaje y lo llamaremos!_

—Hola, señora Platt. Soy Georgiana del hospital Rockford Memorial. Estamos tratando de contactarla...

—¿Aló? —respondí sin aliento, apagando la máquina y levantando el teléfono.

—¡Oh! —chilló una voz sorprendida—. Hola, estoy intentando contactar a Esme Platt, ¿está disponible?

—Yo soy... quiero decir, esa soy yo. Soy Esme Platt, bueno, Esme Cullen ahora que estoy casada. —Tomando una respiración profunda, intenté calmar mis nervios. Carlisle estaba en Northwestern, no en Rockford, a casi dos horas de distancia. No había nada de qué preocuparse—. Lo siento, estoy divagando. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarla, señora?

La mujer del otro lado de la línea se rio entre dientes.

—Está todo bien, señorita Platt, perdón, señora Cullen —suspiró y el humor rápidamente se apagó—. Lo siento mucho, querida, pero la llamo para informarle que el señor y la señora Masen murieron en un accidente ayer por la noche. Usted estaba como la pariente más cercana de la señora Masen y nos tomó un tiempo encontrarla.

La confusión me inundó de inmediato. Nunca había oído hablar de alguien llamado Masen. Cuando le dije eso a Georgiana, la mujer estaba igual de confundida.

—Lo siento mucho, señora Cullen, pero usted está en la lista como hija de Elizabeth Masen.

De repente, la respiración dejó mis pulmones y colapsé de rodillas.

—Lo era —comencé, luego tuve que parar para tragar el nudo en mi garganta—. ¿Su apellido de soltera era Parker?

—¡Vaya, sí lo era! ¿La conoce después de todo?

—Sí —respondí en un susurro—. Ella es la madre biológica que me dio en adopción. Nunca la conocí, así que no sé por qué me catalogaría como su pariente más cercano.

—Oh, Dios mío —murmuró la mujer—. Esto complica las cosas —suspiró.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué cosas se complican? —La confusión no era una emoción con la que yo estuviera en buenos términos.

—La señora Masen estaba embarazada de nueve meses. Los médicos pudieron salvar la vida del bebé, pero desafortunadamente sus dos padres no lo lograron. Como usted es el único pariente más cercano, necesitábamos contactarla para informarle sobre el futuro del bebé.

—¿Yo? ¿Cómo puedo decidir sobre su futuro? No sé nada de él.

La ansiedad comenzó a arrastrarse por mi espina dorsal. ¿Estaban locas estas personas? Este niño no era mi responsabilidad.

—Bueno, normalmente no hablamos tan abiertamente por teléfono sobre este tipo de asuntos, pero sé que está muy lejos y esto la sorprendió, señora Cullen. Sus opciones son bastante simples. Puede optar por tomar la custodia del bebé o firmar para renunciar a sus derechos. De cualquier forma, necesitamos que venga al hospital.

Mi corazón comenzó a doler por este pequeño niño que acababa de perder a toda su familia de un solo golpe.

—¿Qué le sucederá si firmo?

—Lo pondrán en Servicios para Niños y estará en un centro de adopción hasta que se pueda arreglar una adopción.

Me dejé caer en el sofá, pasándome una mano por el cabello.

—Tendré que hablar de esto con mi esposo cuando llegue a casa, pero ya que mañana es sábado, podremos pasar mañana. ¿Está bien? ¿Puedo darle nuestra decisión entonces?

—Por supuesto, señora Cullen. Sé que esta no es una decisión que pueda tomar a la ligera.

—Está bien, estaré allí mañana.

—Que tenga una buena tarde, señora.

—Gracias, adiós.

Extendí la mano y colgué el teléfono, sentándome en la mesa junto al sofá.

—Entonces, ¿a dónde vamos mañana, Es?

Mirando hacia la puerta, mi apuesto esposo estaba de pie junto a ella, luciendo exhausto, pero feliz de verme como siempre. La culpa inmediatamente me atormentó por todos lados. Me sentía mal por ese niño pequeño, mi hermano, pero no había forma de que pudiéramos cuidar un bebé en este momento. Al darse cuenta de mi angustia, Carlisle rápidamente se acercó y se sentó a mi lado, tomándome en sus brazos.

—Oh, Essy —murmuró—. ¿Qué ocurre, nena?

Mientras abría mi corazón, compartiendo todos los detalles de la llamada telefónica, él escuchaba atentamente y con paciencia.

—¿Qué quieres hacer, amor? —respondió suavemente—. Es tu elección y te apoyaré en lo que elijas.

Puse los ojos en blanco y me alejé molesta.

—No, Car. Esta es _**nuestra**_ decisión. Somos una sociedad; no puedo hacer esa clase de elección sin tu opinión.

Él sonrió tristemente y suavemente colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja.

—Essy, sería difícil, pero encontraríamos una manera de manejarlo. Honestamente, estaría bien con cualquier decisión que tomes. Si quieres traerlo a casa con nosotros, lo amaré como si fuera mío. Si eliges renunciar a sus derechos, sostendré tu mano.

Parpadeé para contener las lágrimas y acuné su rostro.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan perfecto?

Él me besó suavemente.

—Es porque lo sacas de mí, mi amor. Es fácil ser todo para ti.

Descansé mi frente contra la suya, la agonía destrozó mi alma.

—No podemos —susurré con voz entrecortada—. No hay... no hay suficiente tiempo. Entre mi trabajo y tu universidad, ya estamos fuera de límites. Un bebé sería desastroso.

Cuando me eché a llorar, me abrazó y acarició mi espalda para consolarme.

—Ssh, está bien, nena. Todo estará bien.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me siento tan mal?

Su pecho se movió mientras reía levemente.

—Tienes uno de los corazones más grandes y compasivos con los que me he encontrado, Esme. Es una de las cosas que me hizo enamorarme de ti. No serías tú si esto no estuviera haciendo que tu corazón duela. Es una elección difícil, pero como dije, estaré a tu lado.

—Te amo, Car —le susurré, colocando mis labios contra su cuello.

—Yo también te amo, Es.

.

.

Carlisle me miró divertido mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala de espera afuera de la UCI de Rockford.

—Es, cálmate. La trabajadora social estará aquí en breve —dijo con voz suave.

—Lo sé, lo sé —respondí con agitación—. Solo quiero que esto termine.

Una mujer afro estadounidense alta dobló la esquina y se dirigió directamente a nuestra dirección. Ella sonrió amablemente y nos tendió la mano.

—¿Señor y señora Cullen?, soy Elaine Smith, la trabajadora social aquí en Rockford Memorial.

Carlisle sonrió y le estrechó la mano, mientras mi mirada se deslizaba hacia las puertas corredizas que nos separaban de la UCI. Algo me llamaba de allí, como una cuerda invisible.

—¿Es? —llamó Carlisle, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Lo siento mucho, ¿sí?

La señora Smith sonrió.

—Solo preguntaba si habías tomado tu decisión.

—Sí, yo... —Mi voz se congeló en mi garganta y no pude continuar, todo mi cuerpo fue arrastrado hacia esa habitación con todos los bebés pequeños. Empecé a preguntarme si esto era algún tipo de señal.

Como si pudiera sentir mi dilema, la trabajadora social hizo un gesto hacia las puertas.

—¿Te gustaría conocerlo primero?

Una emoción desconocida se encendió en mi pecho y, durante una fracción de segundo, quise dar media vuelta y huir. Como si de alguna manera supiera que este era el momento que cambiaría mi vida. Miré a mi marido en busca de apoyo y él asintió. Nerviosamente jugando con mis dedos, seguí a la mujer a la habitación blanca y estéril.

Toqué su pequeña mano con mi dedo, antes de levantarlo suavemente de su pequeña cuna. Lo sostuve en mis brazos y nuestros ojos se conectaron.

Hay momentos que lees en los libros, cosas que crees que solo pasan en las películas, pero cuando mis ojos se posaron en ese pequeño de azul, mi mundo cambió su eje. Las lágrimas cayeron por mi rostro y supe, solo _**supe**_ , que no podía alejarme de él.

Oí la alegre voz de mi esposo desde la puerta y levanté la vista, segura de que la maravilla y el asombro aún estaban en mi cara.

—¿Supongo que ya somos padres? —bromeó, caminando para mirar al niño en mis brazos. Extendió la mano y acarició suavemente la mejilla del bebé, lo que produjo un amplio bostezo—. Hola, hijo —murmuró, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

—Hijo —repetí, probando la palabra en mi lengua. Nada se había sentido tan bien. Miré a Carlisle, mi corazón estaba listo para estallar de amor y alegría—. ¿Qué estaba pensando, Car? Podemos hacerlo, le daremos una buena vida.

Mi esposo, mi roca y mi más grande apoyo, simplemente sonrió y me besó en la frente.

—Sí, lo haremos, Esme.

—¿Cómo deberíamos llamarlo? —pregunté, principalmente a mí misma.

—Bueno, ¿por qué no lo nombramos en honor a su padre?

—Edward Anthony Masen Cullen —susurré—. Es un poco largo, pero creo que es perfecto para él.

Los ojos azules de Edward se cerraron lentamente, contento de quedarse dormido en mis brazos.

—Este es solo un nuevo comienzo, Esme.

Miré a mi esposo y sonreí, lágrimas de felicidad escaparon de mis ojos, y asentí.

—Un nuevo comienzo con nuestro angelito.

* * *

 _Y ahora sí este es el último outtake hasta el momento, así que llegó el final._

 _Queremos agradecerles muchos por el apoyo a esta historia, nos hizo muy felices poder compartirla con ustedes._

 _Gracias una vez más a las traductoras y betas que hicieron posible que estas historia llegara a ustedes, y a la autora que nos permitió traducirla._

 _¡Nos leemos en otras traducciones!_


End file.
